Fushigi Yuugi: The Mirrorverse
by Fox in the Stars
Summary: Formerly "Fushigi Yuugi sorta : Through the Looking Glass" An alternate universe rewrite of Fushigi Yuugi, featuring Yui as the Suzaku no Miko and many other alterations. Updating after an eight-year hiatus. Comments not needed chapters 1 to 30.
1. The Girl of the Legend

_Author's Note from "Half-Esper Laura": My friend Kati and I originally worked on this story from 1998-2002 and produced episodes 1-30; although it's most intense at the very beginning and tapers off somewhat by about episode 10, as of now (2011) I would classify all of that as "embarrassing old stuff"; for an a/u rewrite, we stuck way too close to the original for way too long, and in general I've matured as a writer since then. However, I never stopped loving the world and the characters as we had re-created them, somewhere inside me I could never bury the project, and just in time for NaNo2010, I was seized with the urge to return to it. There will be another author's note when the new (and IMO much better) material begins, but chapters 1-30 will remain as they are, and I hope you will enjoy them despite their flaws or at least be patient with them. Thank you!_

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati dEsprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Sei of Suzaku. She gained omnipotent power and made every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin..._

Episode 1:  
The Girl of the Legend

_**"Give me back my food!"**_

The entire class jumped as Yuuki Miaka, the somewhat bubble-brained girl with the brown hair buns, picked up her desk and slammed it against her teacher.

"Ah, Miaka," her best friend, Hongou Yui started, with the calm tone of one who had seen Miaka do this a frightening number of times. "Who did you just hit with your desk?"

"Huh?" Miaka questioned, opening her eyes. "Oh, it was just a dream." She looked down, and finally notice her badly bruised instructor lying on the classroom floor. "Teacher!"

"Bingo," Yui said.

"Yuuki..." he groaned.

"Yessir?"

"Go stand in the hall."

"Yessir." She sighed and headed into the hall, not even bothering to put the desk down.

Yui sighed and rested her chin on one hand as the teacher slowly picked himself up and returned to the blackboard to resume the lesson. _Why does Miaka always do this...? She's my best friend, but it's hard to speak up for her when people laugh about the stupid things she does... They all talk about how different we are. I love Miaka, but sometimes it would be nice to have a best friend who was smart and studious like me. If that were the case, then..._

"I want him to do his best," the teacher intoned, in English. "Hongou, please translate."

Yui snapped out of her reverie, scolding herself for letting her attention wander in class.

Miaka sighed and gathered her things. What a day! Thank goodness it was over. She had a ton of homework, cram school that afternoon for her high school entrance exams, and on top of that her arms were sore from holding that desk up so long.

"Come on, Miaka," Yui called, "or I'll leave you behind."

"Wait a minute, will you?" Miaka shouted, dashing after her.

"I can't believe you, sleeping in class. You aren't going to pass the Yotsubadai exam that way."

"I'm not taking Yotsubadai's exam," Miaka mumbled hurriedly.

"Oh? Which one then?"

Miaka attempted to cover the answer "Jonan" with a cough.

It took a moment before Yui could make an adequate reply. "Jonan Academy? Miaka, are you sure? That's not something to say lightly."

"I'm sure!" Miaka said. "I want to go to the same high school as you."

"I'm flattered, but Miaka... You _certainly_ aren't going to pass the _Jonan_ exam by sleeping in class!"

"I'm trying really hard!" Miaka whined. "Besides, I have to go to the same High School as you. You're my best friend, aren't you?"

"Of course, but you have to be realistic!" Yui sighed. If she wanted to get into college and become a doctor, it was important to go to the best high school she could. She thought she'd accepted that it would separate her from Miaka, but here she had to dredge it all up again...

"Are you saying I'm too dumb to make it?" Miaka pouted.

"Yes," Yui said, with biting humor.

"Yui, that was mean!" Miaka whined.

"Maybe I could help you study or something..."

"Yay!"

"Just..."

"What is it, Yui?"

"Next time I say not to play loud rock music while studying, listen, okay?"

"Ahhhhh!" Miaka whined.

"Here's my stop," Yui said as the train they were riding pulled into a station.

"This isn't our cram school's stop," Miaka protested, following her.

"I know. I need to stop by the National Library for a minute."

"The National Library?" Miaka questioned. Yui nodded, and Miaka sarcastically added. "Wow, Hongou Yui, the smartest girl in school, hangs out in the most _interesting_ places."

"Maybe if you hung out' here more often, your grades would be better," Yui teased. "It'll only take a moment; I just need to return a book."

Miaka paused outside the building and looked at the "National Library" sign written above the door in big letters. "Yui, does the National Library belong to the Nation?"

Yui just sighed and went on into the building.

"Hey, I was just joking!" Miaka protested, trotting after her. "Hurry up, will you? If we hurry, we can get some ice cream before cram school!"

"Why don't we wait on that? Mom asked me to pick Azami up from violin lessons and take her out for ice cream. Twice in one day is too much," she said, starting toward the return desk.

"Too much ice cream? Never!" Miaka joked, watching her go. Left by herself, she looked around nervously. She had never imagined there could be so many books in one place. It was like school, only worse! A vending machine caught the corner of her eye. "Ooh, they sell juice here," she said, wandering over. _What am I thinking? They sell juice everywhere..._

"Okay, I'm done," Yui said, returning, but Miaka wasn't where she had left her. _Great. If she's wandered off in here we might be late..._ Looking around, she saw a few vending machines. Sure enough, there was Miaka. "Come on, Miaka," she said, walking over. "You were the one who wanted to-"

Just beyond the vending machines was a stairway, and sitting on it was a giant bird. Even a sparrow in here would be strange, but this was a blazing red creature, with a crest on its head and a long, flowing tail. It seemed to emit a brilliant light as it rose with one flap of its wings and glided up the stairs.

"Yui, is something wrong?" Miaka asked.

"D... Did you see that!"

"See what? I was trying to see if I had enough money for a soda, too."

"There was a bird here," Yui said, walking up the stairs and standing just where the bird had been. "It flew up these stairs..." She looked up. There was a red light on the right wall at the top, as if it was shining from around the left turn. Yui started walking up the stairs toward it.

"Seriously Yui, you study too much!" Miaka said. "Maybe you should take advice from me every now and... um... Yui...? Wait!" Miaka ran up the stairs, and caught up just as Yui reached the top. In front of them was a closed doorway. "Confidential Documents Reference Room; Authorized Personnel Only,'" Miaka read.

Yui reached for the doorknob. She thought she heard a faint click' just as she touched it. The door was unlocked, and she pushed it open.

"Um, Yui, I don't think we're supposed to be in here," Miaka whined, taking her arm nervously.

"Come on, Miaka, no one's looking," Yui said. "Besides, if you'd just seen a red peacock in the National Library, wouldn't you want to know where it came from?"

"No, I'd think I'd been studying too much, so I'd go home and rot my brain on soap operas instead."

"And you wonder why your grades are so bad," Yui sighed. "Miaka, that's your whole problem."

"What, I don't go chasing after birds?"

They both stopped at the sound of a book dropping from the shelf. Miaka screamed and jumped. "Oh, it was just a book," she sighed in relief. "There's nothing to be scared of, Yui."

"Who's scared?" Yui said, walking over to the book and picking it up.

"What is it, Yui?" Miaka asked, following her closely.

"Offhand, I'd say it's a book," Yui said, then read the spine. "The Universe of the Four Gods..." She opened it and sat down on her knees. "It's Chinese. Looks like a very old dialect... This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Sei of Suzaku. She gained omnipotent power and made every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin...'"

"Wow, you can read ancient Chinese?" Miaka squealed as Yui turned to the next page.. "You're amazing!"

Suddenly, a brilliant red light erupted from the book, so bright neither of them could see. The feeling of the bookshelves at their backs, the floor under their knees, all dissolved away, and they clung to each other, screaming as they fell through the blinding brightness...

Yui groaned slightly and opened her eyes to find herself staring at Miaka, and feeling rough, stubbly ground beneath her. They weren't in the library any more, that was certain. All around them a barren landscape stretched toward the horizon, dotted only by the occasional scrub-brush. "Miaka? Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Miaka asked. "Where are we? What happened?"

"I don't know..." Yui said, sitting up.

Suddenly, she brought her elbow down on Miaka's head. "Did that hurt?"

"It hurt plenty!" Miaka shouted, slugging her.

"It definitely hurts too much to be a dream," Yui said, picking herself up.

"Of course it's not a dream, there's no food here!" Miaka wailed. "There's no double cheeseburgers, no raisin-nut topped ice cream! There's no-eek!"

Yui had sighed and turned away from Miaka's meaningless raving, but whipped around at her scream. "Miaka! MIAKA!"

"Yui, help!" Miaka screamed. She struggled against a burly man who was holding her, with one elbow around her throat.

"What a lucky find," a second thug said, resting a large, curved sword on his shoulder. "Two... unique women, out here all alone... You two will bring a good price."

"What are you talking about!" Yui demanded.

"Sheesh, how naive can you get?" the man holding Miaka asked. "We sell girls."

Yui gasped. If this was a dream, it was a nightmare!

"Yui, run!" Miaka screamed.

Yui hesitated. If she ran, where could she run to? She couldn't just abandon Miaka... "No!" She cried, dashing toward the thug holding her friend. On the last step, she threw her entire weight against the man, smashing her shoulder into his side. "Hurry, Miaka!" she shouted, snatching the girl's hand and pulling her to her feet as the man toppled to the ground.

"Oh no you don't," the other said, grabbing her from behind. "I hate to damage the merchandise, but if you're not nice..."

"Stop."

Everyone froze and looked up as a man dressed in black appeared. He was tall, with shaggy, dark tealish hair that dangled in his eyes and a rattail that hung down his back.

"Who the heck are you?" the sword-wielding thug demanded, brandishing the blade.

"Let them go, or I'll punish you," the man warned.

"Yeah, right!" the other man scoffed. "This ain't your business. Just keep travelling and you won't get hurt."

The man shrugged, and suddenly jumped, moving faster than the eye could follow. His first blow was a kick across the face of the man holding Yui, who let go of her and fell to the ground.

Yui and Miaka took each other's hands for a little grounding in reality as they both stepped back and watched the battle, too transfixed to run away. As the young man descended on the second thug, his hair blew upward, revealing a red glow in his forehead. _That's a Kanji character_, Yui realized. She watched him closely through the lighting-fast turns of the brief battle, and finally was able to read it. _"Ogre"...?_

At last the two thugs fell to the ground, one clutching his arm in agony. They wasted no time fleeing across the scrubland. Their young rescuer turned to the girls. "Ladies, are you all right?"

Yui nodded. "Thank you very much."

The man walked up to them and smiled. "Money is a better way to show your appreciation," he said, holding out his hand.

"Huh?" both girls asked.

"Aw, geez, don't tell me you two don't have any money," he griped. "Don't you ladies know money makes the world go round? I can't spare the expense of rescuing poor people all the time."

"You helped us all on your own!" Yui countered, although well aware where she and Miaka would be now if he hadn't.

"Wait, I have a little money," Miaka said, hunting through her pockets.

"Sorry, girls, I can't stand poor people," the man said, walking away from them. "Catch ya later!"

"Wait! Wait a minute! Where is this place!" Yui shouted. She couldn't believe this man would go to all the trouble of saving them just to abandon them here in the wilderness, when he should know what could happen to them alone out here.

"Goodbye!" he called back.

"You could at least let us go with you to the next town!"

"I'm not slowing down for you and I'm not spending a cent on you," he answered, not even bothering to turn around.

Yui sighed hotly. At least if they could walk with him, they'd be a less inviting target, whether he would actually protect them or not. "Come on, Miaka," she said, turning.

Miaka wasn't there.

"Miaka?" Yui called, doubling back. She knew she hadn't gone far enough to let Miaka get out of sight... "Miaka!" She turned back to the man. "Hey, did you see-" but by that time she had lost sight of him as well. For such a bare landscape, it was shocking how fast people disappeared...

"Oh!" Yui stamped her foot in frustration. "Where did that airheaded girl go!"

As the brilliant red light subsided again, Miaka found herself kneeling in the Library's Confidential Documents Reference Room, with her money still clasped in her hand. Hurriedly she stuffed it back in her pocket. If she was back here, then... "Yui?" she called, jumping up. "Yui!" She ran around the dimly lit room, looking down all the aisles. She even took the risk of opening the door a little and peeking out. Yui was nowhere to be seen. _Where could she be?_

Then she noticed the book lying open on the floor. There was an ink drawing on the page, of a martial artist fighting some men while two girls looked on. _That's what happened to us..._ She thought. Curious, she picked up the book and started to read. She had never payed attention in reading class like Yui, so it was difficult, but she could force her way through it if she tried.

"The girl tried to... escape from her a... attack... ers... Then, a man with the... mark of the ogre apeared.'" _The mark of the Ogre! It really is about him._ "He helped the two girls.'"

_Could it be?_ she wondered. _It wasn't a dream. So, is Yui still...?_

She looked at the illustration again. The short-haired girl was probably Yui, and the man who had saved them... There was even the tiny character sketched on his forehead. _What a crummy picture_, she thought, looking at the drawing of him. _He was really cute in person._

Yui tried to resituate herself in the hay cart, but no matter how she sat, the straw itched against her bare legs. It was a small price to pay, though. She doubted any thugs who showed up would snatch her out of the back of a moving cart. She hoped she hadn't given up searching for Miaka prematurely, but surely the girl wouldn't have just run off without telling her. Probably someone had taken her, and they would probably go to a city with her.

After a short while, the cart rumbled down a hillside path, and just down the slope, Yui could see a grand city stretching out before her. There were too many houses and larger buildings to count, and she could see people milling about in the streets and marketplaces. At the center of the city, there was even what looked like a grand palace with a wall around it, like the Forbidden City in books about China.

This was what she had been waiting for. Yui hopped out of the back of the still-moving cart as gingerly as she could manage, although she couldn't avoid taking a spill and scraping her knees. She looked down the slope, trying to plan some kind of path while she had this bird's eye' view of the city, knowing it would become a labyrinth once she actually entered it. There, in one of the crowded streets, she thought she saw a flash of familiar tealish hair, a black coat... _That's him! The man who saved us back there!_ Given his monetary interests, she doubted she could get much help from him, but he had been the only other person there when Miaka vanished. Maybe he saw something she didn't. At any rate, he was all she had to go on. Drawing in her mind a path through the streets to him, she took off running down the hill.

In hindsight, she knew she should have known better. By the time she had picked her way through the crowded streets to the place where she had seen the man, he was already gone. _What now, Yui?_ She looked around. She should ask some of the people here, perhaps the merchants, if they had seen him, and which way he had gone.

Surveying the marketplace, she couldn't help but notice what a lively place it was. She could hear the cries of the merchants to prospective customers, see glimpses of gold and brocade and a thousand other gorgeous things on display lining the streets. The food-sellers' wares tinted the air with appealing scents of fruit and hot bread. All around her people walked down the streets, talking and laughing.

In another moment, she noticed them all staring at her, and was suddenly intensely aware what a strange sight she was. Her short blond hair was odd for a woman here, and the above-knee-length skirt of her uniform must look scandalous to them. She could feel the heat of her own blush, but there was nothing for it. Best to find Miaka, and hopefully a way home, as soon as possible. Nervously, she walked up to one of the merchants to ask.

"Say, did you hear about a strange girl in town?" the man beside Tamahome at the small lunch-stand asked.

"Yeah, I've heard people mentioning it all morning," the proprietor answered. "A strange girl with short, pale hair?"

"That's the one. Supposedly she wears a really short skirt too. Now that, I'd like to see!"

"Dear!" growled the woman beside him, jabbing him with her elbow.

_That sounds like the girls I met..._ Tamahome thought. He tapped the man who had been talking. "Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhearing. Are there two of these girls, dressed alike?"

"I've only heard about one," the man replied.

_Couldn't be them then..._

"Word is she's in town looking for someone," the foodseller put in. "A guy with the character Ogre' on his forehead. Girl's screwy if you ask me."

"Sounds that way, doesn't it?" Tamahome laughed. _A girl dressed like that, looking for me...? Even if it is just one, it's gotta be one of them..._

_Not like it's any of my concern._

Yui felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss?"

She turned to the unfamiliar voice and took a step away from the man's touch. "What is it?"

"I've been watching you," the man said. He was tall and somewhat young-looking, with hair pulled up in a covered bun. "Would you like me to show you around our empire of Konan?"

_So, this place is Konan_. She appreciated the hint, but at the same time, her pride burned inside her. She knew how her outfit must look, but the nerve of this man, thinking she was the sort of girl who could be picked up on the street! "I'm sorry, I don't have time for such a thing," she said curtly. "I have to find someone." She turned with her chin up and a slight hmph.'

"The man with the mark of the Ogre?" he asked.

Yui turned back around. "Do you know of him?"

"Know of him?" the man echoed. "He's a good friend of mine. I can take you right to him."

Yui hesitated for a moment. This sounded too good to be true, and after she and Miaka's encounter outside town, she didn't trust the people of this world very far. Still, her only other option was to keep wandering the streets, which was sure to get her lost and in danger before long. "Would you, please?"

He nodded. "Come with me."

Yui followed him for several minutes, into the backstreets of the city. Here it was nothing like the sunny, open marketplace; the narrow paths angled this way and that like a maze. She could see smaller shops around her, and people's homes, but gradually even that was left behind, and they stepped into an empty alley. Apprehension was rising inside her. Something about this was very wrong. "Are you sure your friend' is around here?" she asked, looking around warily.

"Quite sure," he said. Yui saw shadows of boxes and bushes resolving themselves into human shapes as a couple of rough looking men stepped into the alley.

_He tricked me!_ Her heart pounded, and she took a step back, turning to run.

Yet another pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders, stopping her. "This one's an oddity, isn't she?" came a voice just behind and above her head.

"Not every day you find one like her," her guide' agreed. "Those clothes will bring good money, too."

Yui jerked away from the man holding her. "Let me go!"

"It was your choice to follow him," a third, somewhat pudgier man said, picking up the hem of her skirt.

"He tricked me!" Yui argued, bringing her knee up into his chin.

"Aww, poor baby."

"She's a ferocious one, she is," the pudgy one said with sarcasm, rubbing his chin.

Yui took a step back from the advancing thugs and felt the alley wall behind her heel. _I'm being backed into a corner. This is bad..._ Fighting wasn't normally in Yui's nature, but it didn't look like she had a choice... She gritted her teeth in a determined grimace.

"Now, don't make a face like that," one of the thugs cooed, taking her chin. Yui braced herself against the wall behind her and coiled one leg. His stomach received the full force of her kick, and he doubled over.

Her heart pounding with desperation, Yui took the back of his kimono and threw him forward, toppling him over. She pushed off the wall, trying to throw herself through the gap, but another man yanked her back by her wrist and clapped a hand over her mouth. "She really is a ferocious one," he growled. In the next moment, Yui's teeth came down on his finger and he fully understood what he had said. She threw her free elbow back into his chest with all her might. Tearing her wrist from his weakened grip, she turned and ran as hard as she could.

"Get her!"

She hadn't even gotten to the next bend in the street when one of the two remaining thugs tackled her about the ankles, sending her crashing to the ground. She pushed herself over onto her back, fighting to free one leg for a kick, when her guide came down on top of her, taking her by the wrists and pinning her down. "I am not about to let a little girl like you make a fool of me!" he growled.

_No...!_ "NO!" Yui screamed. He didn't have a hand free to stifle her. "HELP ME! **SOMEONE HELP ME!**"

"Shut up, you-" He stopped short as a large pebble bounced off his head from above, then stretched his neck to look up. "Who are you!"

"For one girl... four guys?" came a familiar voice. Yui saw a man standing atop the alley wall, silhouetted in the sun. On the forehead of the dark figure, a familiar red light shone brightly. "What real man needs that?" He leapt down on them.

In their haste, the men let go of Yui's legs, and the man holding her wrists lifted one hand. A punch to his chin had just formed itself in Yui's mind when her rescuer's knee smashed into his face, sending him flying away from her. There was a moment of lightning-quick motion right on top of her, but the instant it cleared, she scrambled to her feet and away from the battle.

Her first impulse was to run, but she didn't. She had found the man with the mark of the Ogre again, and she wasn't going to let him out of her sight this time.

"The girl was in danger again,'" Miaka read. "Then the man with the Mark of the Ogre on his forehead appeared. He punished the men.'" She sighed. _Geez, how dull can you get? Whoever wrote this thing couldn't write, and they definitely couldn't draw._ She looked at the illustration again. It didn't matter how it was written. If that was the man she had met in that strange world, if that girl with the fluffy, short hair was Yui, she was going to see this story through.

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  
_Yui has found the man with the character Ogre on his forehead, but the two soon find themselves in danger from the soldiers of Konan. The man once again rescues Yui, and in his arms, a red light shows her a momentous vision._  
NEXT TIME:  
Suzaku no Miko


	2. Suzaku no Miko

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass 

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu 

_A ninth grader, Hongou Yui, visited the library with her friend Miaka. There, Yui saw an apparition of a red bird. It led her to an ancient book called 'The Universe of the Four Gods', which the girls began to read. The book had magical powers, and transported them into a strange world. They encountered a man with the character "Ogre" on his forehead. After he left them, Miaka vanished, and Yui travelled to the capital city of Konan to find her. However, Yui was not aware that Miaka had already been returned to their own world. In the strange city, Yui found herself in danger, but the man with the character on his forehead appeared again to protect her..._

Episode 2:  
Suzaku no Miko 

Tamahome surveyed the battered and unconscious thugs scattered across the alley--they shouldn't be a problem any more--then turned to the strangely dressed girl he had just saved. "Hey, you all right?"

"Yes..." Yui said slowly, then caught herself. "Where's Miaka!?"

"Beats me." He turned away and waved, heading out of the alley. "See ya."

"Stop!" she shouted. "You took her, didn't you!? Or you were sent to distract me while someone else did! What did you do with my friend!?!?"

"Nothin'." _Weird girl_, he couldn't help but think.

To his dismay, Yui kept pace with him. "You were the only other person there when she disappeared! Surely you saw something!"

"Maybe, now leave me alone!" he ordered, breaking into a run.

She grabbed the loose fabric of his sleeve and ran alongside him. "What kind of answer is that!? What are you hiding!?"

"Let go of me, you're gonna rip my coat!"

"If you stop running, I won't be pulling on it so much!"

"Fine!" He stopped short and she sailed past him, losing her grip. "Bye." With that, he darted down another street and into the marketplace. Surely he could get away from this crazy girl there with so many people around.

"Oh, don't think you can get rid of me that easily!" Yui dashed after him and shouldered her way through the crowd until she was close enough to grab his coat again. "My best friend just vanished, and I'm not letting you go until I know what you had to do with it!"

People milling past began eyeing them, gathering into a loose circle around the two.

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" Tamahome protested, trying to pull away from her. "I don't even know what you're talking about!" _Man, this is embarrassing! I've **got** to get rid of her!_

"A girl dressed like me, brown hair in two buns and brown eyes; very cheerful, slightly airheaded. What happened to her!?"

"I don't know. Last I saw, you two were together when I rescued you. And you never paid me for _that_, I might add."

"I can't believe you! Is money all you care about!? Besides, it was an unsolicited service. You can't legally charge us for it."

He blinked at her a few times. "Can I have my coat sleeve back?" he asked finally.

"No! I have to find Miaka, and you're all I have to go on!"

"Oh." He paused, then pried her fingers off of his clothing. "Then I suppose you have a problem, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, as if you cared."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're poor, so I don't." He let go of her wrist. "Good-bye."

He only got about ten feet away before Yui realized that he really was all she had. Here she was, in an unfamiliar and obviously dangerous city. On her own, it was questionable whether she could even survive long, let alone find Miaka. "Wait!" she called, running after him. "I can't pay you right now, but... Maybe we can work out something."

Tamahome sighed heavily. "Girl, what are you, a puppy? Stop following me everywhere! You have nothing I want, now go away!"

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know a thing about this place! I'll pay you eventually, I promise. I'll do something to help you make money!"

"Like what?"

Yui opened her mouth, then decided that, on second thought, she'd rather not let him come up with something. "Well, what do you normally do? I'm sure I can help. I'm not so weak, and I'm the top student in my class." She couldn't believe she was trying so hard to tag along with this avaricious jerk, but he was her best hope of finding Miaka...

Tamahome did his best not to laugh in her face, but failed nonetheless. "You are a scrawny little kid. I've already helped you twice, and I don't have time to let you keep getting under my feet. Look, why me?" He pointed to an elderly merchant on the street. "There, I'm sure that old man over there would help you. Or that grandmotherly woman over there. So stop picking on _me_."

Yui was opening her mouth to retort when an awed "Oh!" echoed through the crowd. She turned around to look, and saw everyone facing a procession coming down the street. There were horses, armored soldiers, and colorful banners surrounding a palanquin hung with silk. "What's going on?"

"It's an Imperial procession. There in the colorful palanquin, that's the Emperor of Konan," Tamahome answered, shouldering his way through the crowd to get a better view.

Yui had to grant him some tiny shred of respect for not fleeing while her back was turned.

"If I could just have one jewel off his crown, I'd never have to worry about money again," Tamahome muttered for no one's ears in particular. He paused for a moment, then grinned sarcastically. "Hey, I know, you can ask the emperor for help. I'm sure he'd LOVE to give you a hand."

_It's good I'm the one doing this_, Yui thought. _I love Miaka, but she might just be flaky enough to try that_

"Now you're trying to get me killed," she said. This might be a new place to her, but she did know a few things about how an Emperor of ancient China was and wasn't treated. However, there was a certain amount of merit in the concept... "But, I suppose you leave me no choice," she said with a little sarcastic melodrama. "Sayonara!"

"Hey, now wait a minute, kid," Tamahome said. He moved to grab her before she did anything stupid, but the shifting crowd cut him off. _Ah, not my problem, anyway..._ he told himself, even as he started after her.

Yui shouldered through the crowd, repeatedly calling out 'excuse me' as she was jostled back and forth, until she finally emerged slightly ahead of the Emperor's palanquin. She trotted a little farther forward and fell in step beside one of the higher-ranked guards, what she thought was a safe distance from the Emperor. "Excuse me," she said as politely as she knew how. "I'm very sorry to be so forward, but I'm unfamiliar with this city, and my friend is lost here. Are there any police or authorities here who could help me find her?"

The guard, a slim man with violet hair and similarly colored eyes, looked at her with a slight laugh in his eyes. "Impudent little thing, aren't you?"

"I'm very sorry," Yui said quickly. "I don't mean any disrespect, but we've been best friends for years, and I'm really desperate to find her."

The man chuckled slightly, gesturing to her clothes. "You have courage to approach me like this, and you're obviously not from around here, so I'll do what I can to help you. But you'll have to wait. If you'll come to the palace gate around sunset, I'll meet you and we'll see about finding your friend, all right?"

"Thank you!" Yui said. That sounded much more promising then effectively selling herself into slavery. Everywhere she had gone in the city, the palace had stood out on the horizon. Surely the gate wouldn't be hard to find. Just to be sure, she looked over her shoulder toward it.

"Girl, get back here!" Tamahome ordered, emerging from the crowd. "You wanna get in troub--" His foot struck a rock and he toppled forward, slamming into Yui.

She screamed as he knocked her off balance. As she fell, her shoulder hit something solid. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and without looking or thinking, she grabbed onto whatever she could for support. It only took a moment before she identified the sensation of fine silk stretched taut in her hands and realized what she'd done.

**_SHHRIP!_**

Yui hit the ground hard, and looked up at the cloth in her hand. Yellow silk. It had to be from... Her heart plunged. _I just tore something off of their Emperor's palanquin. They probably think I'm attacking him. They're going to kill me..._

"She's attacking the emperor!"

Yui looked up to find herself surrounded by a sea of spear and sword points. _Yup, I'm dead. I am **so** dead..._ "I'm sorry! It was an accident! Someone just bumped me and--"

"Silence!" one of the guards roared. "I'll cut off your head for such disrespect!"

Yui closed her eyes in anticipation of the blow as he drew his sword, then suddenly felt herself snatched up. There was a whirlwind of motion, and then it stopped. Cautiously she opened her eyes; she was in Tamahome's arms, away from the guards.

"Baka," he said. "You sure got yourself in trouble this time."

"I suppose I owe you a lot of money for getting into it with me," she said numbly.

"Nah, you got guts, and I can respect that. As for the rest of it, I'll take my payment now." He bent over and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Yui was struck speechless. No one outside of her family had ever kissed her before. It felt... nice... In another moment, she had the urge to slap him for it. This man, who wouldn't even help her find Miaka and save her from whatever she might be facing alone in this world, whose name she didn't even know, presuming to _kiss_ her...

There was a jangle of armor, and Yui looked up to find herself and Tamahome surrounded by Imperial guards again; the emperor's palanquin was still less than thirty feet away. "Nice rescue," she said dryly.

"Well, excuse me for breathing."

"What the--" Yui's eyes widened as a warm, electric feeling blossomed inside of her. A moment later, wind and red light exploded all around her.

"What is the trouble out there?" the emperor demanded as the horses nearby reared, and the palanquin tipped awkwardly in the commotion.

"The girl is surrounded in a red light, and trying to disappear," the violet-haired guard Yui had spoken with answered. "Retreat with the emperor's palanquin!"

"Wait," the emperor said. "Red light...?" Could it be...?

******* 

_Where am I?_ Yui wondered. _What's happening to me?_ She looked around at Tamahome and the soldiers, but she could see through them, to something beyond them, or something superimposed on them. _Was it all a dream? Am I waking up?_ The energy inside her stirred. She had never had a dream like this before. Never had a feeling like that sense of raw energy before, dreaming or awake...

"'Then, a strange red light shone from the girl's body, and she began to disappear'..." Yui heard Miaka's voice reading the words, slow and halting. It was easy to imagine her struggling with every complicated character...

"Miaka!" Yui called. "Miaka, can you hear me? Where are you!?"

A seemingly infinite landscape of books materialized in Yui's vision, and the bookshelves of the dimly lit room in the library brushed past her, her perspective exaggerated as if they were miles long. Suddenly the last one swept aside, revealing Miaka, sitting on the floor with the book--The Universe of the Four Gods--propped on her knees. "Miaka! This is where you've been! Miaka, I'm here!"

Miaka didn't look up; instead, she merely perused the illustration on that page for a moment, then turned to the next one.

"Miaka!" Yui shouted as her friend, too, swept past her and into the distance. For a moment, she was falling--or flying--through a celestial darkness, with red lights trailing behind her like raindrops. They weren't coming from her. She turned around, or did the closest thing she could manage here, and saw the flowing tail of a fiery red bird. _The same one I saw when I followed Miaka..._

The bird wheeled around, and a feather fell from its tail. Yui felt herself twisting, and suddenly came to a jarring stop in Tamahome's still-translucent arms. The feather landed on her forehead, and she crossed her eyes to look up at it. It vanished just as she focused on it, sending a wave of warmth through her as Tamahome's arms solidified around her. She looked around at the guards, still with weapons trained on her, but somehow it wasn't so frightening now. Somehow, she knew she shouldn't be afraid of these people...

"Sire, it's too dangerous," the violet-haired guard insisted. "The girl used magic--she may be some sort of witch."

"There is another possibility," the emperor said. "Bring them both."

******* 

Yui woke cold, her back sore from laying on the rough stone floor. So much for this being a bad dream. "You're here, aren't you? The avaricious one," she said. She wasn't looking forward to facing him again.

"No, I went out for a walk in the garden. Of course I'm here, we were thrown in the dungeon because you 'assaulted' the emperor, stupid," Tamahome griped.

Yui sighed, opened her eyes, and sat up. She really shouldn't be antagonizing him. He was the only person on her side, and despite what he might say, he was doing it free of charge, or at least on credit. "I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome," he answered with a heavy sigh. "I don't think we've ever introduced ourselves. My name is Sou Kishuku, but everyone calls me Tamahome. You?"

"Hongou Yui."

"Pleased to meet you, Yui. Now, I don't suppose you could do that magic thing again and vanish us out of here?"

"No. I don't even know what happened. But I know now, Miaka is back home, in our world. She's safe."

"That's good. Wish we were, too."

"I... This is going to sound irresponsible, but I think we'll be all right," she said.

"Yeah, sure." He leaned back against the wall and sighed again. "Ah, well, we're still alive; that's more than I would have expected."

Yui sighed. The intangible comfort the red bird had given her was fading, and she wanted something to distract herself. _Never hurts to study..._ she thought, fishing in her pocket for her tape recorder. She popped it open and checked. The English language tape was still in it. This would be awkward without headphones, but it was better than this oppressive silence. Maybe if she kept the volume low...

**_KLIK_**

"Ichigatsu. January."

"Nigatsu. February."

"Sangatsu."

"Who's in there?" the guard demanded, whipping around.

"It's just my tape recorder," Yui said. "See?" She held it up to show him.

"Ma--" KLIK She stopped it for a moment before pushing 'play' again. "--ch. Shigatsu. April."

The guard's eyes widened, and he backed away, the cell keys shaking in his hand. "Gh... ghosts!" There was a moment's pause, and then he let out a blood-curdling scream and ran, tossing the keys in his fright.

"Gotcha," Tamahome grunted, sticking his hand out through the bars and catching them, then moving to unlock the door. "How do you keep the ghosts in the little box, Yui?"

"It's not ghosts, it's just a recording!" she insisted.

"Is that a kind of small demon?"

"No. It's not magic at all." She sighed. "I'm afraid I can't really explain how it works..."

"Then how do you know it's not magic?" He got the door open and checked for other guards in the hall. "Quick, let's get outta here."

"My sentiments exactly," she said, ducking out of the cell.

The two of them navigated the bright gold-and-red hallways of the palace as quickly and quietly as possible. Yui followed behind Tamahome; after all, he probably had more relevant experience than she did. Then, they came across a hallway that looked familiar. "Tamahome, I think this is the way they brought us--" She noticed that Tamahome had gone on a different direction without her, and ran to catch up.

She darted through a doorway after him, and found herself in a spacious, dimly lit room. She had just come up beside him when she stopped. In the center of the room, there was a huge gold statue of a bird--much like the bird she had seen earlier when she 'tried to disappear'--surrounded by golden clouds. The statue sat atop a fountain, with tiers of clear water flowing down it. She drew a deep, awestruck breath. 

"That's our god, Suzaku, who protects the empire of Konan," Tamahome explained, noticing her expression. "This is one of four empires, each with its own god to protect it. Hokkan in the North has Genbu; Sairou in the West, Byakko; Kutou in the East, Seiryuu; and we're the South. Of course, each of the gods is worshipped in their own empire...

"But right now we have to get out of here." He started for a door and peeked. "Follow me," he whispered a bit too softly; at the same time, Yui started back the way they'd come in, whispering "Follow me."

By the time Yui realized Tamahome wasn't with her, she knew she couldn't go back for him. _I hope he'll be all right_, she thought, but the best thing she could do now would be to get out herself. After all, Tamahome could obviously take care of himself. Sure enough, down the familiar-looking hallway, there was a gate, and she stepped out into the sunlight.

"Oh, no," she said quietly, surveying the unfamiliar gardens spread out in front of her. "This isn't the way we came in. Which way do I go now?" Guilt tugged at her; she'd abandoned Tamahome for nothing...

"It's that way," came a low, soft, and vaguely familiar voice.

"Pardon?" she asked, nervously turning towards the speaker.

A lady with long, chocolate brown hair, wearing a long white robe, was sitting there, pointing with her right hand. "You're looking for the way out of the palace, I assume? That is the way."

"Ah. I... Thank you!" Yui said, hurriedly bowing, then walking towards it.

"I heard about a girl in foreign clothes who was arrested. Wasn't that you? I heard you were impolite in front of the Emperor."

Yui froze. "I..."

"It's all right, I'm on your side. I won't turn you over to the soldiers, so don't worry."

******* 

"Where did that stupid girl get to?" Tamahome wondered, peeking around a corner. "I don't have time for this."

He felt a tap on his shoulder and sighed in relief. "Yui, there you are," he said, turning around. His face fell as he found himself nose to nose with, not Yui, but the violet-haired guard they'd seen earlier that day.

"I didn't know you missed me," the guard said, grabbing his wrist. "Now, where's the girl?"

******* 

"So, you want to find your friend?" the lady asked.

Yui nodded. "He's involved in this because he tried to help me. I can't just abandon him. He's the only one who's been kind to me in this world."

"_This_ world? That is, you aren't _from_ this world!?"

Yui slapped her hands over her mouth. _I shouldn't have said that. Now she's certain to think I'm insane or something just as bad_.

"Is that it?" the lady prompted.

"I know it sounds quite odd, and I don't really understand it myself," Yui said slowly. "But I... I am not from this world, no. Please believe me, I'm not insane."

"Oh, no, I think it's wonderful," the lady said, sounding as if she were on the verge of excited giggles. "It's so interesting! A girl from another world..."

Yui looked at her suspiciously for a moment, then raised an eyebrow. "You aren't just patronizing me, are you?"

"Not at all, not at all! I'm just... very happy to have met you. Please, call me Hotohori, although people usually call me by another name."

"I'm Hongou Yui. You can call me Yui if you like." She turned toward Hotohori and paused for a moment, finding herself looking into the woman's shining brown eyes, just partially obscured by a few stray locks of silky, dark hair that brushed across her smooth face.

"Is something wrong?" Hotohori asked.

"No, no, not at all," Yui said. "It's just... I think you're beautiful."

Hotohori smiled. "A lot of people say that."

"Hey, let up, would you! That arm is attached!" Tamahome's voice came as footsteps echoed across the courtyard.

"It doesn't have to stay that way."

"That's him; that's the man who was helping me," Yui said with alarm.

"I see," Hotohori said, sounding more serious. She set off toward the voices. "Wait here."

Yui hesitated for a moment before following. "Wait!" _I don't want her to get in any trouble for me..._

Tamahome grunted as his back struck a column on the edge of the courtyard. "I have just about had it with you," the violet-haired guard growled, pushing him against the masonry. Several other guards who had joined them to share in the credit chuckled. "If you try to pull away from me again, I will rip your arm out of the socket and feed it to you. Am I understood?"

"You've been trying pretty hard already," Tamahome grumbled.

"If you doubt I could do it, by all means, keep being a smart aleck," the guard snarled, twisting his arm. "Now, tell me where the girl is."

"I don't know."

"Stop playing these stupid games, I'm sick of it. Just tell me where she is."

"I said I don't know 'cause I don't know. She might have run off while you've been threatening to feed body parts to me. Oh, and I'm just about sick of that, too." Suddenly he kicked his leg around, sweeping the guard's feet out from under him.

As the sounds of angry voices turned to those of a battle, Yui started running. She passed Hotohori, who was still walking calmly, and skidded around a corner just as Tamahome threw a punch at the violet-haired guard. The ground was already littered with badly bruised and groaning soldiers. To her surprise, though, the standing guard caught his punch.

"I do hope you've gotten that out of your system," the guard said, squeezing.

_Kuso_, Tamahome mentally grunted as his fingers started popping. _He's strong_. He threw a punch with his other hand, only to have it caught as well.

"I guess not," the guard said, twisting and tossing him over his shoulder, then snatching up a spear from one of his fallen compatriots.

"Please don't hurt him!" Yui shouted. "It's me you're looking for."

Immediately two of the wounded guards found the strength to jump up and grab her.

"Stop!" It took Yui a moment to recognize that voice as Hotohori's, it had such a commanding tone. "Without my order, you are not to touch either of these people. Let them go!"

The guards immediately released their prisoners and knelt with a round of "yes, sire"s.

"Who are you?" Tamahome asked, picking himself up defensively and looking at Hotohori.

"That's the Emperor, baka," the violet-haired guard hissed.

"The _Emperor_? The REAL one?!"

Yui gasped and turned to Hotohori. "Are you really...?"

Hotohori nodded, and Tamahome immediately dropped to the ground in a deep kneel.

"Please forgive me!" Yui cried, falling to her knees and bowing as well. "I had no idea..." Fortunately her face was down where no one could see it, because she was blushing crimson. _I thought the Emperor was a woman!_ How could she be so foolish? What she could see of his figure didn't look necessarily feminine, and she should have known from his voice. In fact, now that she thought about it, it was the same voice she had heard from the Emperor's palanquin in the city...

"It's all right, please stand," Hotohori said. "I didn't mean to deceive you, I only wanted to get to know you better without my rank interfering."

Yui hesitantly stood, a bit confused. Hotohori was smiling at her. He didn't seem at all offended at how she had treated him, but if he was the Emperor, she should show him respect... She wasn't sure how to act.

******* 

Miaka looked around. It was getting too dim to read, but she was afraid someone would notice if she turned on the light, so she just plunged ahead. "'The girl then discovered that Hotohori was..." she stopped. She couldn't be reading that character correctly. Digging through her schoolbag, she found a dictionary and looked up "Emperor." Sure enough, it was the same character. "Whoa!" She dropped the dictionary and picked the book back up. 

"'The emperor was kind to the girl, but he also had a request to make of her...'"

******* 

"However, I do have something to ask of you," Hotohori said as Yui stood before him in his Imperial court. She marvelled at how different he looked, in the elaborate robes, with his hair pulled up in a jeweled box. One would hardly have known he was the same person.

Tamahome, however, was more concerned with trying to ignore the stern gaze of that violet-haired guard that just wouldn't go away.

"Yui," Hotohori continued, "there is a legend in Konan that when the empire is in danger, a girl from another world will appear. She will become the Suzaku no Miko, and gain the power of our god, Suzaku, to protect the empire.

"So I ask, will you be that girl?"

"Me? But I... I'm not special. I'm just an ordinary girl," Yui protested. Then she paused. _How normal is it to be drawn into the world of a book? And Suzaku... the Red Bird... is that who let me see Miaka today?_ She remembered the feather that fell on her... _Maybe I really am the Suzaku no Miko..._

"Forgive me, but you hardly strike me as 'ordinary'," Hotohori said.

"You can say that again," Tamahome muttered under his breath. The guard cleared his throat, and Tamahome looked about innocently.

"I..." Yui started nervously. She didn't know what she would have to do as the Suzaku no Miko, but doubtless it would be a heavy responsibility... "I'll try my best."

Hotohori stood, and called out in a commanding voice. "This is the Suzaku no Miko. Everyone, show her respect! She is the one who will gain the power of Suzaku to protect this country."

******* 

"'The people formed lines and prostrated themselves before her'," Miaka read. She sighed and leaned back against the bookshelf for a moment. _This is soooo unfair! All the cool stuff happens to Yui. She is so lucky!_ Sighing again, she leaned back into the fading light and turned the page.

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_Now that Yui has become the Suzaku no Miko, she finds she must gather the Seven Sei of Suzaku. She is just beginning her search when a structure collapses, trapping her and Tamahome. Help arrives from an unexpected source..._  
NEXT TIME:  
The Seven Sei of Suzaku 


	3. The Seven Sei of Suzaku

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass 

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu 

Author's notes: In Japanese, "Imouto-chan" means "little sister" and "Onii-chan" means "big brother". "Sei" or "Seishi" (we use the two terms somewhat loosely as singular and plural, although that isn't the case in the original Japanese) loosely translates as something like "Star Guardian." "Suzaku no Miko" literally means "Priestess/shrine maiden of Suzaku." 

_Hongou Yui, an ordinary ninth grader, was drawn into the Ancient Chinese world of a book, 'The Universe of the Four Gods'. There, she travelled to the capital city of Konan. She encountered a man with the character "Ogre" on his forehead, who protected her when she was in danger. The Emperor had them both arrested, but later was kind to Yui. He asked her become the Suzaku no Miko, to summon the god Suzaku to protect Konan.  
Yui agreed._

Episode 3:  
The Seven Sei of Suzaku 

"That's great, Imouto-chan. If you keep your grades up like this, you'll be able to follow me to medical school." 

"But, if I do that, Miaka won't be able to go to the same high school as me..." Yui said. 

"She'll never make it," her older brother answered. "You'll have to let her go." 

"But she's my friend! Don't talk about it so lightly!" 

"Yui, are you going to sacrifice what you want for your own life just to make Miaka happy?" 

"Onii-chan..." 

"I'm not your brother," he said. 

"What?" 

Yui couldn't focus on him; it was like he was gliding away from her. "Onii-chan, wait!" she shouted, grabbing his hand. 

"I'm not your brother." She opened her eyes; Tamahome was standing over her, holding her hand. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yui said, letting go of him. "What are you doing in my room?" 

"Don't say it like _that_!" Tamahome protested. "I just came to check on you. You've been depressed recently. The emperor is worried about you." 

"Really?" 

******* 

The emperor's ministers and advisors stood behind him, waiting patiently. He'd been sitting in front of the mirror in his room for some time, worry written across his face, when something seemed to catch his attention. His gaze into the glass intensified, and he turned his head this way and that. 

"Your majesty...?" one of them ventured curiously. 

"I'm so beautiful it's frightening," he announced. 

A collective "ugh!" sounded behind him a moment later. 

******* 

"Yeah, he is," Tamahome said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You're homesick, aren't you?" 

"Well... a bit," Yui admitted. "I love this place, but it's difficult not being able to see my family and friends back in my world..." 

"Lonely, huh?" 

"It isn't so bad. I have you, and Hotohori---I mean, the emperor." 

Tamahome thought for a moment. "You're big news, you know. It's all over the empire that the Suzaku no Miko's appeared. And because of you, I can live in this fantastic place." 

Yui smiled. Maybe this would satisfy his avarice... "I'm happy for you." 

"Yeah, but you should be happy, too." He turned to her and smiled. "Tell ya what. As a special exception, I'll be your big brother, free of charge." 

She blinked at him a few times. "Thank you..." 

"You're welcome," he said, giving her a 'brotherly' hug. "I've been thinking. If you want to go back to your world, the best way to do that would probably be to get the power of Suzaku. It's supposed to grant your every wish, isn't it?" 

"That's true..." she agreed. "I just realized, I don't know how to get the power of Suzaku..." 

"The Emperor probably knows." 

"Probably," she said, getting up and picking her uniform up from the dresser. "Tamahome, will you excuse me?" 

"Of course," he said, hurrying out the door. 

A few minutes later, Yui came out in her uniform. "Shall we go to see the Emperor?" she asked Tamahome. 

"Sure." _And hopefully that purple-haired guy will be somewhere else this time._

Yui had only been in the palace a few days, but she already knew her way to the Emperor's quarters. Hopefully he wasn't at court already. She rapped on the door while Tamahome exchanged glares with a familiar violet-haired guard on duty there. _I really should ask that man his name some time_, Yui thought. _We see him so often._ "It's Yui. May I come in?" 

"Yes, please," Hotohori answered. 

She opened the door to find him sitting at a mirrored dresser, in his Imperial robes with his advisors standing around him. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." 

"No, not at all," Hotohori assured her, turning around. "How are you? I wanted to check on you myself, but my duties prohibited it." 

"I'm doing fine. I'm afraid I've been lax in my duties as the Suzaku no Miko, though..." 

"Don't worry. We aren't facing any crisis, so you can do it in your own time." 

"Thank you," she said. "But I'd like to get to it, anyway. I just realized, I don't even know how to get the power of Suzaku. I was hoping you could tell me." 

"Of course." He picked up a red scroll from the dresser. "It's written here. Are you familiar with this book?" 

Yui glanced at the title written on the outside of the scroll. "It's 'The Universe of the Four Gods', isn't it?" Hotohori nodded. "I've seen it briefly..." 

"This scroll was given to Lord Taiso, the first emperor of Konan, by Taiitsukun, the overseer of this world. Actually, the four gods are twenty-eight constellations, divided into northern, southern, eastern, and western quadrants." 

"Seiryuu of the East, Genbu of the North, Byakko of the West, and Suzaku of the South, right?" Yui questioned, remembering Tamahome's explanation when they first saw the palace's shrine of Suzaku. 

"That's right," he said. "The seven southern constellations are: Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tasuki, and Mitsukake. For each of these constellations, there is a Sei, a person with a red character somewhere on their body. Each is known by the name of their constellation as well as their given name." 

"So, you and Tamahome are both Seishi?" Yui asked. 

"That's right." Hotohori pushed aside the ruffled collar of his robe, and the room was bathed in soft red light as the character "Star" appeared on the left side of his neck. "I'm Hotohori, the Sea Snake. Tamahome is the crab." 

"Not a word," Tamahome muttered to her. "Not one word." 

Hotohori chucked slightly. "The Seishi protect the Miko and give her strength. 'The Universe of the Four Gods' is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Sei of Suzaku, and so it contains clues to finding them." 

"I see," Yui said. "I'll have to study it, then. So, there are five more people I have to find." She paused. "Tamahome, did you know you were a Sei of Suzaku?" There would be no point in asking Hotohori. 

Tamahome nodded. 

_So that's why they're both being so nice to me_, Yui thought sadly. _I should have known Tamahome's 'change of heart' came too quickly._

"Yui, is something wrong?" Hotohori asked. 

"Not really," she answered. She didn't feel comfortable sharing such a personal thought, especially not at a moment like this. "Let's get started, shall we?" 

******* 

Miaka shifted slightly to catch the fading evening light that filtered into the Confidential Documents Reference Room. "'The Emperor assembled the best men from the empire and brought them before the Suzaku no Miko...'" 

******* 

"These are the finest men in the empire, just as you ordered," a minister announced, with a gesture encompassing the crowd of men assembled before them. 

"Thank you, you've done well," Hotohori said spiritlessly. 

"Does anyone here have a red character on their body?" Yui shouted, as loudly as she could to be heard throughout the crowd. The men mumbled among themselves, but no one responded. 

"That won't work, baka," Tamahome said. "The character won't appear just because you want it to. Someone might not even know it was there." 

"You don't have to insult me," Yui protested. "I was just seeing if the easy way would work first. Besides, if you can't make the character appear just by wanting it to, what was that Hotohori did earlier?" 

"She has a point," Hotohori remarked. 

"Well, it didn't work this time, so we'll have to do it the not-so-easy way," Tamahome said, stretching and walking down the steps into the courtyard. He took a battle stance. "All right, who's first?" 

"Um, Tamahome, do you actually know how to find out if someone's a Sei?" Yui questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"If their life is in danger, surely the power will show up," Tamahome answered. 

"Don't you think that's going a bit far?" Yui asked, a worried sweat drop appearing on her forehead. 

"You got any better ideas, Suzaku no Miko?" 

Yui paused, considering the question. 

"See? None?" He turned, popped his knuckles, and threw a punch at the nearest man, knocking him to the ground with the blow. "OK, it's not that guy." 

"Tamahome! Give me time to think!" Yui scolded. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd think what he wanted was to impress us with his strength," Hotohori said, with the tone of a weary sigh not breathed. 

"No, not at all, sire!" Tamahome insisted all-too-quickly for innocence. "I just want what's best for the empire." 

"I'm sure you do." 

Across the courtyard, the violet-haired guard leaned against the railing, tugging up the neckline of his civilian shirt as he watched the proceedings in amusement. _What is that fool doing?_

"I'm still waiting for other ideas," Tamahome said a few moments later, ducking a blow and leveling a soldier who had come in from the outer precincts. 

Yui sighed. "It's hard to think with a fight going on under my nose. Hoto---er, Emperor." 

"Please, Hotohori is fine." 

"Hotohori, do you mind if I get out of the sun for awhile to think about it?" She pointed to a pavilion on the other side of the courtyard. 

"Feel free. I doubt Tamahome will turn up anything you have to be present for." 

"Thank you," Yui said, starting off. 

"What's a matter, are you all cowards?" Tamahome challenged. "Chicken. Bock, bock, bwack." 

Hotohori touched his hand to his face and shook his head sadly. 

"We don't have to take this!" someone at the back of the group shouted. "Together we can take him!" 

"Oh crap," Tamahome muttered as the mass of men moved forward like a single entity. "Um, we're not going to learn anything this way!" he shouted. The men continued to advance. "Oh, fine, if you want to be that way." The character on his forehead burned brightly as he jumped into the middle of the fray. 

"Sire, if this continues, many of our best men may be injured," one of the ministers warned. 

"I should never have let it get this far," Hotohori muttered to himself, rising. "Stop this at once, all of you!" Unfortunately, few could hear his order over the din of battle. 

"Ha ha, you missed!" Tamahome shouted as battle hammer flew past his head. He paused, and then realized the direction it was travelling and whipped around. "YUI!" 

Yui looked up from intent efforts to ignore the fight Tamahome had started. "What---AAAH!" 

She ducked as the hammer flew past her, striking one of the supporting columns of the pavilion. To her horror, the column started to crumble. 

"Yui, get out of there," Tamahome shouted, running towards her. 

"YUI!" Hotohori shouted, starting toward the pavilion as the other columns began to buckle. 

As the roof began to collapse, Yui screamed. The roar of crumbling masonry deafened her, and she was knocked to the ground on her back. Not wanting to see the final blow, she squeezed her eyes shut, but all she felt was a pain in her leg before the sound stopped. Cautiously, she opened one eye. Tamahome was arched above her, supporting the rubble with his back. 

"Man, I'm gonna be in trouble for this one, huh?" he half-grunted, half-joked. 

"Tamahome!" she said. _He would do such a thing to save me...?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt," he groaned, straining to support the load. 

"I know you didn't. Hold on, I'm sure the Emperor will have us out of this soon." 

******* 

Miaka screamed and dropped the book as throbbing pain shot through her leg. "What's happening?" she whimpered as blood soaked into her uniform skirt. Her gaze fell upon the book. "'The Suzaku no Miko's clothes were brightly dyed by the blood of her injured leg.'" _Because this is happening to Yui, is it happening to me, too? What if... What if something even worse happens to Yui? What if she **dies**?_ Miaka's heart quickened, and she forced herself to calm down. _That won't happen, it can't. Yui wants to live, and even if she didn't, she won't let anything happen to me, either. She's my best friend, she won't..._

******* 

"Your majesty, that's dangerous!" an advisor protested as Hotohori approached the wreckage of the pavilion. 

"We have to do something!" Hotohori insisted. 

"There's nothing we can do! Tamahome-san knocked out most of the best men." 

"Then I'll do it myself!" Hotohori shouted in frustration, dropping to his knees at the edge of the rubble and starting to lift bits of it away. He couldn't move anything large enough to make any difference. _All the power of an Emperor, and now I can't do anything...! Dear Suzaku, please---!_

"Your Highness, if I may?" 

"What?" He turned and looked up as the violet-haired guard approached. 

The guard reached over and picked up the entire stone pavilion roof with one hand, then looked about for a safe place to put it before tossing it across the courtyard. He reached over a second time and picked up a column in each hand. Hotohori stared at him as he tossed the columns like twigs, then the Emperor's eyes drifted to the man's chest. Through the cloth of his shirt, over his heart, a brilliant red glow was filtering through. 

"There you are," the guard said, tossing aside the last large piece of rubble to reveal Tamahome and Yui. "And still alive, I see. You have the devil's own luck." 

"Tamahome, Yui! Are you all right!?" Hotohori asked, rising. 

"I'll live," Tamahome said, shakily getting to his feet. 

"My leg was hurt, but I'm all right," Yui said, sitting up, but not trusting her injured leg further than that. "Tamahome protected me." 

"Do I get a reward?" Tamahome asked eagerly. 

"It seems to me that you're the one who put her in danger to begin with," the guard replied. 

"Who asked you?" 

"I'm afraid I have to concur," Hotohori said. "Your reward should just about cover the damage you caused. Yui, do you need any help?" He picked his way through the rubble toward her, much to the alarm of his advisors and bodyguards. 

"It would be best if she weren't moved until someone looked at her leg," the guard suggested. 

"It's not so bad, really," Yui assured Hotohori. "I'm sure I'll be all right." 

"Nonetheless, I'll get someone to look after it immediately," he said, sending a courtier scurrying after a doctor with a glance. He then turned to the violet-haired guard. "Thank you," he said, then paused awkwardly. "There... on your chest..." 

"What? What's wrong?" the guard asked, jumping back and looking down at his chest, his eyes wide with alarm. 

"That light," Hotohori said, pointing to the fading red glow that still shone through the guard's shirt. "Are you, perhaps...?" 

"Ah, that!" The guard carefully unfastened the lap-over of his shirt and pulled the neckline down just low enough to reveal the character "willow" on his chest. "You mean this?" 

"Yes! You're a Sei of Suzaku, aren't you?" 

The guard nodded, refastening his shirt. "My name is Ryuuen, also known as Nuriko." 

"Oh, geez," Tamahome groaned. "Of all people, why did it have to be _him_!?" 

"Fate," the guard said mischievously. "And, it seems now you owe me a favor, too." 

"Oh, no..." 

"I'm glad to have met you," Yui said, ignoring Tamahome's moans. "You'll forgive me if I don't get up to greet you." 

"You're one of the palace guards," Hotohori said. "I've seen you often. Why did you never tell anyone this before?" 

"I meant no disrespect, your Majesty," Nuriko answered, bowing deeply, "but I was never asked. I feared revealing myself would jeopardize my position." 

"Your Majesty, Suzaku no Miko," someone said. "The doctor has arrived." 

******* 

"'The Suzaku no Miko washed the blood off her clothing,'" Miaka read. Her leg still hurt where Yui had been injured, but her skirt no longer felt sticky against her skin. She looked down and found the bloodstain vanished. _Whew! Mom would've had a fit if I'd gotten home and she saw that._

She looked down at the ink drawing in the book. The old, elaborate drawing style made the picture of Yui kneeling over the washtub almost unrecognizable, but Miaka noticed her friend's fluffy short hair. Not exactly a popular style in ancient China. Not in the movies, anyway. 

******* 

Yui smiled. _Finally! I thought I was never going to get that stain out._ She squeezed as much water out of the skirt as she could, then reached up and folded it over the back of her chair to dry. The soft fabric of the silk robe she had put on caressed her shoulders as she moved. _I'm lucky to have found favor with Hotohori_, she thought, rubbing the collar of the robe between her fingers just to feel the cloth. _Since I want to get home as quickly as possible, I suppose I'll have to enjoy his kindness while I can... Everyone here is so nice... so devoted to me..._

That last thought never ceased to amaze her. She was used to being the class brain, more of a stock character than a person in the eyes of her classmates. She wasn't pretty, her personality wasn't all that charming, and yet, here... She thought of Tamahome, there under the pavilion, holding up heaven knew how much weight to protect her. She remembered his pinched face, his strained voice... What must he have gone through in that moment? Yes, she was the Suzaku no Miko, and he was one of her Seishi. If she asked anyone, they would say that was why it had happened, but it was a split-second decision for him to throw himself between her and the wreck of that pavilion. Surely there had to be something more to it than mere duty... 

Her heart swelled at the thought. _In my own world, is there anyone who would do that for me?_ Miaka? Her mother? Her big brother? She knew they all loved her, but somehow she just couldn't see them doing such a thing, stepping between her and a proverbial bullet. 

_...Tamahome..._

"Hey, Yui." 

"Tamahome!" Yui greeted, looking up. "What is it?" 

Tamahome glanced over his shoulder and quickly darted into the room. "I, uh, just wanted to see if your leg was all right. Yeah, how is it?" 

"Fine," she said. "Thank you, for what you did earlier." 

"Oh, think nothing of it," Tamahome said, nervously looking towards the door. "I am your Sei, after all. Oh, on second thought... You don't suppose you could, like, mention it to the emperor how really wonderfully extremely grateful you are for that?" 

Yui smiled, and raised an eyebrow jokingly. "You're still fishing for that reward, aren't you?" 

"Well, I..." 

"I know you're in there, you little thief!" Nuriko yelled, pounding on the door. "Lady Miko, may I come in?" 

"Yes, come..." Yui belatedly noticed Tamahome's frantic gesturing. 

The door slowly slid open, revealing the glowering gaze of Nuriko. "Tamahome..." he snarled. 

"Come on, it's not like it's unfair!" Tamahome argued. "I did as much as you did; I deserve half!" 

"One: It was your fault. Two: You took _all_." 

"Well, if I didn't have all of it to count, how would I know how much was half?" 

"What are you two arguing about?" Yui asked. She wasn't sure whether the office of Miko usually obligated her to break up fights among her Seishi, but it couldn't hurt. 

"Would you care to tell her, _Tamahome-kun_?" Nuriko asked in an alarmingly sugary tone. 

"I had no choice!" Tamahome protested. "He got a reward and not me! Now I ask you, is that fair!?" 

"Oh, but Tamahome, the Emperor is rewarding you too," Nuriko argued. "Weren't you listening?" 

"Really!?" he said eagerly. "Well, maybe I acted prematurely... the stress of anticipation, you know..." 

Yui couldn't help but giggle as Nuriko held out his hand and Tamahome handed over a rather large moneybag. 

"Yes, and it's quite a substantial reward, too," Nuriko answered, tucking it into his belt. "You aren't going to be _executed_ for endangering the Suzaku no Miko." 

Tamahome started to protest but Yui spoke first. "Really, Tamahome, what do you need money for, living in a place like this? Isn't it enough that we're both safe?" 

"I've got my reasons," Tamahome half-grumbled, half-snapped. Nuriko 'lightly' smacked him upside the head, sending him sprawling across the floor. "Hey!" 

"It would do you well to learn respect," Nuriko said. He bowed to Yui for a moment. "I apologize for the intrusion, Suzaku no Miko. Is your leg doing all right, My Lady?" 

"Pretty well, I think. And please, just call me Yui. Tamahome, if you need money so badly, I'm sure we could figure out something. The emperor is a friend of ours, for goodness' sake." 

Tamahome muttered some unintelligible excuse, receiving a swift kick on the foot from Nuriko. 

"I'm sure the Suzaku n--- I mean, Yui," Nuriko corrected, hauling Tamahome off the floor by the back of the collar, "would like some privacy. We'll take our leave, with your permission." 

"Of course," she said. 

"Yui, wait!" Tamahome shouted, trying to pull away from Nuriko with no success. 

"Ah, Nuriko..." Yui started. 

Nuriko released his collar. Unfortunately, he was in mid-tug at the time, and so sprawled across the floor again. "Another time, Tamahome," he said, walking out the door. 

"Whew," Tamahome breathed, picking himself up. "Thanks, Yui." 

"No trouble," she said. 

"Geez, that guy! Of all people, why did he have to be a Sei? If the other four are like that, they'll drive me to an early grave!" 

"I'm sure you'll endure," Yui chuckled. 

Tamahome muttered "I'm not." 

"So, was there anything you wanted besides a convenient rescue?" 

"Ah, sure. You wanna, like, do somethin'? I mean, you probably shouldn't be walking around a whole lot, but I guess I could, like, carry you or something." 

Yui thought for a moment, carefully getting up on her good leg and sitting on the side of her bed. "Well, I can't very well go out looking for my Seishi until this heals. Maybe I ought to study Suzaku's 'Universe of the Four Gods'..." 

"Really, Yui, you don't have to be so serious all the time," Tamahome chided. "When I said 'do something,' that wasn't quite what I meant." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, I thought... I dunno, maybe take a walk in the gardens, like around the lake or something. It's really pretty." 

"That's very nice of you," she said, "but I really shouldn't..." 

"Ah, why not? It wouldn't kill you to lighten up just once. I insist, as your temporary Onii-chan." 

"Well..." Yui stopped. It seemed automatic to say no, but actually thinking what it would be like, having Tamahome carry her around the garden... "I'd like that." 

"All right, I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed. Just shout when you're ready; I'll be right outside the door," he said, trotting outside before she could change her mind. 

******* 

Yui looked around. The garden was littered with flowers, and the spring breeze wafted their scent about like perfume. _This is so wonderful_, Yui thought, leaning her cheek against Tamahome's back as he shifted her higher. 

"I didn't jostle your leg, did I?" he asked. 

"No, no, I'm fine." _I wouldn't have thought it at first, but he's so sweet. I think... I've never had a crush on anyone before. Could this be love? It came on so quickly, how could it be real? Still, people always talk about "love at first sight"._ She sighed softly. _Why not? I'm fifteen; several girls in my class have boyfriends. I suppose he is rather handsome, and he's being so kind to me. He doesn't have to do this; in fact, he insisted on bringing me out here. He claims to be doing it as a "big brother", but maybe... I think there's something more. I hope so. I wonder if he's thinking the same thing right now._

_Boy, she's heavy_, Tamahome thought. _I don't know why I'm doing this to myself. I guess she does deserve something for saving me from Nuriko, though, and he probably won't bug me while I'm carrying her around like this. Besides, I think she was about to have me go fetch something from **the Emperor** and that would just be scary._

"Hello, Nuriko!" Yui shouted, waving as they came in view of the pavilion on the pond. The violet-haired guard was sitting on the railing. 

"Hello, Yui!" Nuriko called back. Yui pretended not to notice Tamahome's flinch. "I have a gift for you." 

_Oh, geez, now I have to go over there..._ Tamahome thought darkly, heading for the pavilion. He gently set Yui down on a bench there, sitting close to her for protection. 

"Enjoying the day, Yui?" Nuriko asked. 

"Oh, yes," Yui said. "It's very sweet of Tamahome to have brought me out here. You?" 

"It seems I will have quite a bit of time on my hands for a while, so I thought I would enjoy the grounds. I'm normally so busy guarding them that I don't have time just to look. Oh, and I've made something for you, a walking stick until your leg gets better." Nuriko held out a small staff, the top carved into the shape of a bird whose long tail wrapped around the shaft. "I'm afraid it's not very worthy of your station. I thought of having the palace goldsmith gild it, but by the time he was finished you wouldn't need it anymore." 

"It's beautiful just like this. You're quite talented," Yui said, taking it and admiring the carving. She paused for a moment. "You say you'll have a lot of time on your hands...?" 

Nuriko blushed at the compliment, and nodded. "Yes. I've been relieved of my duties." 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yui said. "I hope I haven't lost you your position..." 

"Oh, not at all! You misunderstood! I haven't been fired. In fact, on top of my reward for saving you, I received a promotion, a raise, and essentially paid leave until Suzaku has been called." 

"Ah, I'm glad!" Yui said. "Tamahome, is something wrong?" 

"On... On top of your reward?" Tamahome forced out between clenched teeth. 

"Oh, yes. I tried to tell them it was unnecessary---I was just doing my duty, after all---but the Emperor insisted." 

"Do you know the Emperor very well?" Yui asked. "Tamahome, did you hurt yourself or something?" 

Tamahome quickly squelched the groans of "pain" that had started when Nuriko mentioned his reward. "I'm fine," he grunted. 

"I... suppose not, really," Nuriko answered. "I have seen him almost every day I've worked here, close to three years now, but I don't really know him personally. I'm just a guard, and he's... well, the Emperor." 

"I see... He seems to be a kind person, although..." She glanced at Tamahome. 

"If he was that kind, he would have rewarded me," Tamahome grumbled. Nuriko reached over Yui's head and thwacked him 'lightly'. 

"Would you like me to talk to him about it?" Yui asked. 

"Ooh, would you?" Tamahome asked, picking himself up from Nuriko's blow and giving her his best set of "puppy-dog eyes". 

"Do you ever do anything besides complain, boy?" Nuriko asked. 

"Of course I do! I usually get a fair rate for work like that." 

"Ah, so it's very common for you to get Mikos buried under fallen pagodas?" 

"Is it my fault if the 'best men in the empire' can't aim a hammer?" 

"Whose fault was it that they were aiming said hammer?" 

Yui sighed. Breaking up fights between Seishi apparently was a part of it. "Now, there's no reason to fight about it. I'm sure we'll get it worked out." 

"It seems to me it's all ready been worked out," Nuriko remarked, shooting a sideways glare at Tamahome. "But I suppose it's not really my concern now. Just remember, Tamahome, you still owe me a favor now." 

"Geez, don't scare me like that!" Tamahome exclaimed. 

"Oh, it won't be frightening until I decide to collect," Nuriko said with a mischievous grin. "Ah, well, I suppose I should be going. As they say in the West,'Three's a crowd,' eh?" He winked at Yui and Tamahome and stood up. 

"'Three's a crowd'? What did he mean by that?" Tamahome wondered as Nuriko walked back towards the palace. "Do you know, Yui?" 

"Ah, well..." Yui blushed. _Is it really that obvious...?_

"Guess he just spouts a lot of nonsense, eh?" Tamahome asked, nudging her slightly. 

_Is he hinting at something...?_ she wondered. "I guess so." 

"It's starting to get dark. I didn't mean to keep you out this long." 

"Oh, that's fine," Yui said. "It's been quite a day, hasn't it?" 

"Oh yeah," Tamahome said, rubbing his back. 

Yui mentally slapped herself. _He's been carrying me around all this time, and I completely forgot that he'd been hurt, too. He must be sore._ "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have had you out here after this morning..." 

"It's all right. It was my idea, after all. I wonder if I can still catch Nuriko. It'd probably be easier for him to carry you back." _Did I just say that?!?!_ Tamahome started down the walk after Nuriko, trying not to think about what he was actually doing. 

_I'm not ready to go back_, Yui thought. _Something more than this should happen at a time like this. I should say something to him, something..._ "Wait," she said, getting up and starting after him. In her haste, she forgot about her injury, and paid for it a few steps later. Pain shot through her leg, and she fell, barely catching herself on the railing of the bridge leading to the pavilion. 

Tamahome heard the THUD and whipped around. "Yui," he started, scooping her up. "Baka, you're putting to much stress on that leg." 

"I'm sorry," Yui said. 

"Yeah, I bet you are. Let me look at it." He eased her back down on the bench and checked the wound on her leg. "I think it's started bleeding again..." 

As Tamahome tended her leg, it eventually struck Yui that this wasn't bothering her at all. If it were anyone else, she could never feel comfortable in this situation, but she felt secure in her trust of his touch. 

******* 

"'As Tamahome tended to the Suzaku no Miko's injury, his eyes were serious and bright,'" Miaka read. _This isn't fair! Yui's in there, getting fawned over by cute guys, and I'm stuck here reading this stuff._ She looked at the illustration, still poorly drawn, of the man nursing Yui's leg. _The man who saved us... So, his name is Tamahome..._

"Tamahome," she said aloud, testing how the name sounded. She liked it. 

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_Even as Yui's feelings for Tamahome grow stronger, she receives no sign of how he feels in return. At the same time, she is unaware that another close to her has awaited her love._  
NEXT TIME:  
Waiting for You... 


	4. Waiting for You...

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass 

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu 

Yui has become the Suzaku no Miko, and found three of her Seishi as her friend Miaka reads her tale. Though as the Miko, she has a special bond with her Seishi, Yui believes that she and Tamahome's feelings for each other are deeper still. He obviously cares for her greatly, but has thus far said nothing of love. 

Episode 4:  
Waiting for You... 

Yui leaned against the wall to take her weight off her injured leg. A night's rest had made it feel much better, but she still didn't like walking so far on it. However, she had told Tamahome she would talk with Hotohori, and apparently the Emperor was a morning person. The servants at his quarters said he was at court, those at the Great Hall said the garden... She could understand that. Konan was having fine spring weather, sunny with cool breezes. It was the sort of day when students begged teachers to give the lesson outdoors; why would Hotohori feel any different? 

She straightened up, leaning a little on the walking stick Nuriko had made, and continued down the walkway that skirted the palace. Around the next corner, she could see the gardens, just like the day she had come here. The imperially-dressed Hotohori was in the pavilion in the middle of the lake, standing with his back to her and surrounded by advisors. As Yui got closer, she could hear their voices... 

"Your Majesty, please be reasonable," one of them begged. "You're eighteen years old, well into marriageable age, and with no heir, you leave Konan in a precarious position. Won't you please take an Empress?" 

"We assembled ladies from all over the empire at court," another added. "Why do you continue to ignore them?" 

"Because..." Hotohori started. 

"Yes...?" 

"I'm more beautiful than they are." 

As the advisors groaned, Yui stifled a giggle; she didn't want to call attention to herself. 

"Don't worry, I'm joking," Hotohori assured them. 

"I see..." a courtier said, with a subdued note of skepticism. 

"My first duty must be to think of the people," Hotohori said. "I can't make finding an Empress my priority." 

"We could always arrange..." Yui passed behind a tree just as Hotohori turned his head and so didn't see his expression, but the minister making the suggestion let it trail off. 

"The truth is," Hotohori said, looking at the water, "since I was a boy, I have imagined the woman I would marry. I've always known she was the only one I would ever love." 

"Your majesty, you can't ignore reality for a daydream." 

"No, this woman I've waited for is quite real." 

_That's so romantic, like a fairytale_, Yui thought. _I wonder... Maybe he's being faithful to some childhood sweetheart. I wonder if she knows how lucky she is._

Hotohori looked up and noticed her standing by the bridge to the pavilion. "Yui! Good morning. Is there something I can do for you?" 

Everyone turned to look at her, and suddenly, Yui was intensely self-conscious. The thought of just leaving crossed her mind, but that would look even more foolish, since she'd already been noticed. "I'm sorry to be interrupting at a time like this..." she apologized, looking around at the Imperial ministers and advisors. Their faces gave no hint of disapproval, but she knew what they must think, her walking in on government proceedings as if she had every right to... 

"Not at all," Hotohori said. "I'm here for you anytime you need me." 

Ironically, the Emperor himself was the only person there who didn't intimidate her. Talking to him, that was nothing, but the thought of doing it under his retinue's scrutiny... "Could I speak with you privately? Just for a little bit, if it isn't too much trouble." 

"Of course." He excused himself from his court and walked a little away from them beside Yui. "What is on your mind?" 

"It's about Tamahome," she started. "He's still upset that he didn't get a reward for protecting me." 

"And I greatly appreciate that he did," Hotohori said. "However, he also acted irresponsibly and put you in danger, and I cannot overlook that." 

"I know that, and I understand your decision. It's just... I'd like to say it's not about the money, but I think it is. Still, he acts like the money would mean so much to him..." 

"Is that it? He's a fellow Sei of Suzaku. If he truly needs money, all he has to do is ask me." 

"Thank you, I'll tell him that," Yui said, smiling. Maybe when Tamahome heard that, he wouldn't have to worry about money anymore, and he could think about something else once in awhile... "And one other thing. I was wondering if I could borrow 'The Universe of the Four Gods' to study. I'd feel irresponsible if I wasn't doing something to perform my duty as Suzaku no Miko." 

"Certainly," Hotohori said. "I'll have it brought to you. Is there anything else? Any troubles you're having at all?" 

"Well, other than that Tamahome and Nuriko seem to hate each other..." she said with an awkward chuckle. 

"Are they upsetting you?" 

"Well, I just wish they'd get along." 

"I could order them to if you like," Hotohori suggested. 

A moment passed before Yui realized with a shock that he was serious. "I wouldn't want to do that," she said quickly. "I want them to like each other, not just stop fighting, and you can't tell someone how to feel... even if you are an Emperor." 

"Of course," he conceded. "How is your leg feeling?" 

"Better, thank you." There was a slight pause, and she glanced back at the courtiers waiting under the pavilion. "I should go..." She hated to just leave so quickly, but didn't want to interfere with his duties more than necessary. Having the Emperor as a Sei was a mixed blessing; he had so much to give materially, but he seemed so inaccessible. She had been with Tamahome and Nuriko much of the time since she met them, but had only seen Hotohori on a few occasions. "But, I was wondering..." she heard herself say. 

"What is it?" 

"If perhaps you might have some free time later, when we could just visit?" she asked. "I don't think I've ever had time to really get to know you..." 

Hotohori smiled brightly. "I have some time to myself in the evenings. I would love the chance for the two of us to become better acquainted. You know where my quarters are, I assume?" 

Yui nodded. "When should I come?" 

"About sundown would be best." 

"Then I'll see you then," Yui said, turning to go. 

"I look forward to it," he answered. "And I'll see that 'The Universe of the Four Gods' is sent to you." 

"Thank you!" she called back to him. 

******* 

Yui spread Suzaku's 'Universe of the Four Gods' across the dresser in her room, handling it with care and respect, and began to look over it. The clues to finding the Seishi were scattered through it, and even for her, reading ancient Chinese wasn't easy; it would be best to take notes, to keep the clues in one easily readable place. She hated that her school bag had been left behind when she came to this world, but in the pockets of her uniform, she at least had a small memo pad and a couple of pens. 

She thought for a moment about how to organize her notes, then opened the pad and clicked out the ball-point of the pen. She checked the scroll for the list of the constellations, half afraid that when she started to read it, she would be pulled away into yet a different world. Finally she found the list and read it without mishap, and drew a small sigh of relief. On the first page of the memo pad, she jotted down the names of all Seven Seishi: 

Chichiri  
Tamahome  
Nuriko  
Hotohori  
Chiriko  
Tasuki  
Mitsukake 

Her plan was to cross off the names of the Sei she had already found, but as she looked down the list, the pen paused above Tamahome's name. She knew it was stupid, but just to cross it out seemed like the sort of thing she would do if she were angry at him, or had lost him, not found him. It seemed wrong to hurt even the name of someone she had such strong feelings for. Perhaps a checkmark beside them would be better. Or a star. That was good. She drew a star after three of the names: 

Chichiri  
Tamahome *  
Nuriko *  
Hotohori *  
Chiriko  
Tasuki  
Mitsukake 

Each Sei should have their own page, she thought, where she could write down all the clues about them she found. Of course, with the three she already knew it would be pointless, so across the tops of the next four pages, she wrote "Chichiri," "Chiriko," "Tasuki," and "Mitsukake." 

"All right," she said to herself, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms before she settled down to searching the manuscript. "Now comes the hard part." 

There was a knock on the door. "Yui," came Tamahome's voice, "Lunch!" He shouldered the sliding door aside and stepped in with a tray of steaming food. 

"Thank you!" Yui said, getting to her feet and moving over to the bed. To eat soup leaning over 'The Universe of the Four Gods' would be inviting disaster. "You know, I can get around by myself today. You don't have to wait on me." 

"Aah, it's no trouble," he said with a shrug, sitting down on the bed and setting the tray between them. "So, how was your conference with His Imperial Majesty this morning?" 

"Don't make so much of it," Yui said. "I just took him aside for a minute to talk." 

"Man, you really are bold," he said, with a laugh in his eyes. "So, what did he say about my reward, hm?" 

_It always comes back to that, eh?_ "Well, he didn't give in on the reward, but I thought you'd be happy. He said that if you need money, all you have to do is ask him." 

Tamahome's face fell. "I don't need charity." 

Yui stayed quiet for a minute, ashamed and disappointed in herself. She had hoped he would be pleased with her. Still, she really should have known. "I'm sorry... I guess I didn't think..." 

"Guess not." 

_He didn't have to say that, anyway..._ "I was trying to help, really. I could ask again." 

"Nah, forget it," Tamahome said with a sigh. "Even if you delivered the message, it'd seem like I was griping. So, you got 'The Universe of the Four Gods', too, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

"Find anything yet?" 

"Not yet." 

The two ate in silence for several minutes. _Surely he could say something, Yui thought. It's cruel of him to just leave me wondering like this. Surely he's noticed by now. Even Nuriko did._ The longer she mulled it over, the more irritated she got. An idea struck her. "Oh, and you probably shouldn't worry about bringing me dinner. I have a date tonight." 

"Oh? Good for you." 

_That's it? That's all he can say!? Is he angry at me?_ She supposed under the circumstances, he was entitled... If only there was some way she could make it up to him... 

_"Baka," he said. "You sure got yourself in trouble this time."_

_"I suppose I owe you a lot of money for getting into it with me," she said numbly._

_"Nah, you got guts, and I can respect that. As for the rest of it, I'll take my payment now." He bent over and kissed her gently on the forehead._

Yui smiled at the memory as she finished the last of her lunch. "Since the Emperor's made up his mind, maybe I could give you a reward," she said, moving back to her chair at the dresser and picking up her notebook. She wouldn't study while she was talking to him, but she doodled in it a bit, like a nervous habit. 

"What are you think..." Tamahome started suspiciously, then paused. "How does that thing write? There's no ink." 

It took Yui a moment to recover from the sudden change of subject. _Here I am trying to talk about something serious..._ She had trouble being angry at him, though. "The ink is stored inside of it." 

"Doesn't seem like it'd hold much." 

"Well, it comes out very slowly through this point," Yui said, clicking the point in and out to demonstrate. 

"Aah! That's amazing!" he said in awe. 

"It's just a pen..." Yui said. Of course, this was ancient China. She supposed a ball-point pen would seem pretty amazing to him. 

"I don't suppose... could I..." 

"What?" 

"Could I... have that? I mean if it's just a... whatever it is..." 

"A pen," she said, with an amused smile. "And I did say I'd give you a reward." She handed it to him. 

"Thank you! It's a great reward!" he said, beaming. "Are you sure it's okay to give me something like this?" 

"Absolutely!" If all it cost to be on good terms with him again was a ball-point pen, it was more than worth it. 

******* 

"'The Suzaku no Miko remained in her room all that day, and as she rested it, her leg felt stronger and stronger'," Miaka read. Indeed, she was relieved to find that the pain in her own leg was almost gone. "'All that afternoon she studied Suzaku's 'Universe of the Four Gods'.'" _Geez, how dull. Well, it is still Yui. She never changes..._

"'At last the sun began to set, and the Suzaku no Miko did not forget her word to the Emperor.'" 

******* 

"So, what would you like to talk about?" Hotohori asked. 

_This is awkward..._ Yui thought, sitting beside him on the edge of the bed. "I don't suppose I had anything in mind particularly..." 

"Then, do you mind if I ask you some things?" 

"No, not at all." 

"What sort of world is it that you come from? What is it like to live there?" 

Yui didn't know where to begin. "Well, it's... a lot more crowded there. And, we have a lot of things to make life easier and do work for us, but they're so complicated almost no one knows how they work..." She could tell by the blank look in his eyes that he wasn't really understanding any of this. Not that she blamed him. She _lived_ there and she didn't always understand it. 

"You miss it, don't you?" 

Yui shrugged. "I miss the friends and family I have there, but the world itself... Not too much, I guess." 

"Yui..." he started. A shadow of nervousness slipped into his voice. 

"What is it?" 

"Yui, do you have someone you love?" 

That was a personal enough question. _He must mean Tamahome..._ She didn't want to say that, though. Somehow, it just felt like the wrong thing. Besides, Tamahome should be the first to know. She should get his answer before spreading it around... But what to say? She couldn't lie... "Well, I'm still just fifteen... Normally I'm too busy with my studies to worry about that kind of thing. What about you?" 

"Me...?" he said slowly. "I do love someone. I've loved her for a very long time." 

Yui remembered that morning, hearing him in the garden. _"The truth is," Hotohori said, looking at the water, "since I was a boy, I have imagined the woman I would marry. I've always known she was the only one I would ever love."_ Suddenly, she felt guilty, as if she had eavesdropped. Still, to know who that person was... "Who is she? What is she like?" 

He paused. "I hope you will tell me." 

"What...?" Slowly, Yui realized what he must mean. _That's impossible! He can't mean..._

He moved a bit closer to her and took her hand. She could feel a few calluses, but mostly his skin was fine and soft. "Yui, when I was only a boy, I heard the legend of the Suzaku no Miko, the girl who would come from another world, whom I was destined to protect and live for. I tried to imagine what she would be like." 

Hotohori took her shoulders and lay her down on the pillows at the head of the bed. Yui was too dumbfounded to protest, and the push was too gentle to snap her out of it. "Yui, it was you I envisioned. Ever since that time, I have dreamed of you and waited for you. I would never love anyone else," he said. "I'm only interested in you, to be close to you and know everything about you." 

Yui still lay there, speechless. After another moment, Hotohori leaned down, closer to her face. _To kiss me...?_ Yui knew she shouldn't let that happen. It was Tamahome she loved, but she didn't know if she wanted to push Hotohori away... _Stupid Yui. What a wretched girl you are, thinking like that..._ Still, she didn't know what to do... 

There was a tiny sound, and Hotohori sat straight up. Yui was relieved for only a moment before she realized with a shock that he was picking up a sword. 

He padded silently to the door, then threw it open, sword ready. 

Yui almost broke up laughing. Nuriko was standing in the hall, holding Tamahome by the collar with one hand with the other fist drawn back as if to punch him, and now both of them were looking at Hotohori in surprise. She didn't want to laugh at Tamahome being hit, but seeing them caught in that position was so ridiculous, and after the tension of the minutes before... 

"What are you doing here?" Hotohori asked sternly. 

"It was getting late, so I thought I'd take Yui back," Tamahome said. 

"I was just telling him what a stupid idea that was," Nuriko added. 

Hotohori glared at Tamahome. "When I gave you permission to enter my quarters, this is not what I intended." 

"Of course. A thousand pardons," Tamahome apologized. 

Yui started to get up. "Perhaps I should just be getting back to my room..." She was afraid of being alone with him again... 

"Yui, please. I was serious," Hotohori said, as if that would make it better, not worse. 

"Look, I know how much satisfaction waiting on Yui gives you, but this is really unnecessary," Nuriko growled, dragging Tamahome off down the hall. Yui felt as if her one ray of hope was being snatched away. 

"When all of this is over," Hotohori continued,"I will make you my Empress, and you will make this world your home. I will see that you fall in love with me." He waited a few moments for a reply, but Yui was still speechless. Finally, he turned to leave. "You can sleep there if you like." 

"Wait!" Yui snapped. Now that he didn't have her at a disadvantage, her pride was flaring again, and she wasn't going to let him say something like that and just walk away. Even if he was the Emperor, he was still human. Plus, as her Sei, he was supposed to protect her. Why should she be intimidated by him? She almost choked on her words, and the more things she thought of saying, the more affronted she felt. "How dare you!?" 

"What?" he asked, turning around. She had never heard his voice sound quite like that, and the look in his eyes was hurt, almost innocent, but this was no time to feel guilty. 

"You can't just take me for granted like that," she said. "And you can't force me to love you, no matter who you are." 

"Yui, that isn't what I meant at all! When I said I would see that you fall in love with me, I only meant that I would do anything necessary, anything you might want." 

The thought of saying 'then why didn't you say that?' crossed her mind, but she didn't like it. Now she had him against the wall, but although something inside her was saying she should find that satisfying, she didn't truly feel good about it at all. "I'm going back to my room," she said. "You can punish me if you want to." 

"I would never do that." He reached for her hand, and despite herself, she let him hold it again. "It isn't that I want you to stay here or to marry me. I want to be loved by you, and I can't tell you how to feel, even if I am an emperor. Isn't that right?" 

"Yes it is," she said, rising and starting for the door. 

Hotohori held her hand for one more moment before letting go. "Good night, Yui. Please consider what I said." 

By the time she thought of something more to say to him, she was already out the door. 

******* 

Nuriko had barely finished with Tamahome when he saw Yui coming down the hall toward her room, gazing absently at the floor. Apparently what he'd heard had been pretty much the final word on it. After a thing like that... The guard knew it was probably overstepping himself, but Hotohori had said that as a fellow Sei of Suzaku, Nuriko should talk to him anytime he felt a need to. 

He went back to Hotohori's room and raised his hand to rap on the door, then paused. Slowly, he leaned closer to the door and listened closely. Inside, he heard it, soft sobbing. After a short pause, he softly padded back to his own quarters... 

******* 

Yui went back to her room and lay in her bed, but she couldn't sleep. The scene in Hotohori's room kept playing over and over in her mind, but no matter how many times she went through it, she still didn't know what to think. She had to admit, it was tempting. The Emperor had proposed to her! She could become an empress... But that wouldn't be fair to anyone; not her, not Tamahome, not even Hotohori, for Tamahome was already in sole posession of what he truly wanted. She remembered thinking, when she first heard him talking in the garden about the love he had waited all his life for, how romantic that was, how lucky a girl would be to have someone so handsome and noble doing that for her. She still thought so, in a certain detached way, but at the same time, she was indignant that he would take her for granted, not even considering what other plans she might have for herself. 

And she was ashamed. It was Tamahome she loved; pushing Hotohori away should have been as natural as breathing, and yet she had hesitated. 

_Tamahome..._ How much of that did he hear? How would he feel about her now? Even if he did love her, it wasn't unreasonable to think he might just defer to Hotohori because of his station, which was simply enfuriating. 

_Even if he does love me..._ She might be making a fuss over nothing at all, really. She never knew exactly where she stood with him... She smiled wryly, thinking that for all the vexation Hotohori had given her that evening, she knew just how he felt about her. Tamahome could take a few lessons from him. 

_So could I_, she realized. It was silly of her to keep dancing around the issue, never telling Tamahome how she felt, and expect him to open up to her. The thought of just saying it was so frightening... But Hotohori had done it. To think what a risk he had taken, to come right out and say 'I love you and I want to be loved by you!' Thinking of it that way, she had to respect him, and felt a bit guilty for how she had repaid his candidness. 

_I'll tell Tamahome. I'll do it tomorrow morning, one way or another._ That was that, she told herself. And although she didn't quite believe it, she took enough comfort from having made sense of something that she finally managed to drift off to sleep. 

******* 

Yui paid for her lost sleep the next morning, and when she awoke, the sunlight was already slanting sharply downward through the window. _This is it_, she told herself as she put on her uniform. _I'm going to do it. I won't let anything stop me._

The door of her room almost did it. 

What could she say to Tamahome about last night? To anyone for that matter? _Well, I'll let Tamahome know it's him I love. That's the important thing. The rest will work itself out._ She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. 

"Good Morning, Yui," Nuriko greeted. "I wondered if you were ever going to wake up." 

"Nuriko, why are you out here?" Yui said. 

"Well, as a Sei, it's my duty to protect you. Guarding is sort of my area of expertise, you know." 

"Thank you. Do you know where Tamahome is?" 

"He went into town this morning. Said he'd come here to make some money, and hadn't ended up doing anything. Why?" 

"Oh, no reason," Yui said. "I just wonder... Do you think...? Did he say anything? About last night?" 

"Nothing." 

"Oh. Thank you." Yui went back into her room. _That's it, Yui? You're just giving up? What happened to "I won't let anything stop me"?_ She'd have to find Tamahome in town. Somehow they always seemed to run into each other at times like that, anyway. She knew it could be dangerous, but he would probably head for the marketplace, and the paths from there to the palace were too busy for anyone to make a scene. Of course, she couldn't go out dressed like this. News of the Suzaku no Miko was everywhere; like this she would be easily recognized, and there was no telling what would happen then. She looked through the clothes in the closet, picked out a nice kimono and scarf that didn't look too imperial, and put the kimono on over her uniform, then started out the door again. She was also thankful for the longer robe; it seemed an uncommonly cold day. 

"I'm going down for breakfast," she told Nuriko, hurriedly, as if she were some escaping criminal trying to talk her way past a guard. 

"I already ate, but I'll come if you want," Nuriko said. 

"Oh, no, I'll be fine," Yui insisted. "Thanks, anyway!" She walked down the hall as swiftly as she thought she could without arousing suspicion. _I really ought to go for breakfast_, she thought, _just so I won't have lied to Nuriko. No! I won't procrastinate! I'll find Tamahome and tell him. If I go to breakfast after that, it still won't be lying..._ She threw the scarf over her head, trying to arrange it as she'd seen some local ladies wear one and hoping to hide her distinctive short hair. She walked out into the palace courtyard, then out the gate into the city, straight and determined, although every person she passed made her heart beat a bit faster... 

Once she got into the crowd, it was better. In the palace, she half-expected every person she met to stop her, but here she could just blend in. She made her way to the marketplace, and was met by the bustle and colors and scents of food familar from her first day here. The smell of the food sharpened her hunger, but she refused to be distracted. 

"Hey, hey! Everybody listen up!" Yui heard a familiar voice behind her, and turned to see Tamahome standing on the raised porch of a large building, high enough for everyone to see. She began to make her way through the crowd toward him, but as people gathered around him, it became difficult. "You've all heard of the Suzaku no Miko, haven't you?" he called. 

_What do I have to do with this?_ Yui thought as the crowd mumbled in affirmation. 

"Well, you know the Suzaku no Miko isn't from around here," Tamahome continued. "But let me tell you, she isn't just from one of the other empires or a faraway land. She's from a totally different world!" 

Yui gasped. Was it really a good idea to spread a thing like that around so? What could he be thinking of? 

"Because of that, her belongings are totally different from ours, like nothing you've ever seen! And I have one of these incredible items---straight from the Miko's own hand---to sell at an incredible discount!" With that, he pulled something like a very small stick out of his coat and held it up. 

_What the... That's my pen!!_ Yui realized. Asking for the pen, giving away her otherworldly origins... was this all some business venture to him!? 

"For this incredible, magical item, ten silver ryou!" he announced. 

"What!?" someone cried. "That's ridiculous! You call that a discount!?" 

"But not only is this object blessed by the Miko's touch---" There Yui blushed and tried to push through the crowd faster--- "It's also very functional! It writes magically, with no ink!" 

"Impossible!" came a shout. "You're lying to take our money!" "Why would you have the Suzaku no Miko's things, anyway?" "Liar!" "Thief!" 

Tamahome took a step back from the unhappy crowd. "It really does write magically," he maintained, clicking out the point and doodling on his hand to demonstrate. Yui was by that time climbing the steps up to him, and heard him mutter "This is not good..." 

_What the heck_, Yui thought. It would be worth the trouble to help Tamahome... Running to his side, she threw off the scarf and kimono to reveal her school uniform. "He's telling the truth," she called. "I'm the Suzaku no Miko, and I gave that to him." 

There was a momentary hush, then people began to talk it over. "That's really her!" "Come to think of it, I saw him with her the other day..." 

"Yui, what are you doing here?" Tamahome asked. 

"I... um..." She suddenly regretted her impulsive behavior. But what else could she have done? 

"That's right everyone!" Tamahome said, quickly snapping back into his salesman role. "This is the genuine Suzaku no Miko! If you want her autograph, signed with the magic pen---still yours for 10 silver ryou---talk to me! One gold ryou to shake her hand!" 

"What are you getting me into!?" Yui protested, then suddenly gave a short scream at the approaching human wall. 

"I'll pay it!" "I'll pay two ryou!" "I'll take the pen!" 

Yui suddenly had people pressing against her, shaking her hand over and over, until she thought she would be crushed. She saw just enough to realize it was Tamahome taking her around the shoulders, pulling her down low, and they somehow managed to get out undetected and escape to a nearby empty sidestreet. Taking some time to catch her breath, Yui noticed the darkening sky, and could feel a mist of rain on her cheeks. The air had the damp smell of coming rain, as well. 

"Yui!" Tamahome hissed. "What are you doing out here by yourself!?" 

"Well, I wanted to find you. I... I have something to---" 

"Sorry to bother you," a rough voice cut her off, and she turned to see a few street thugs converging on them. "But you're in our neighborhood. If you wanna do business here, you'll have to pay us for the privelege." 

Tamahome put one arm in front of Yui, pushing her back protectively. "I don't have any money for that." 

"Well, then, we'll have to beat our fee out of you," a particularly burly man, bald with a mustache, said. "I'll ruin your business here if you don't pay up one way or another." 

"Yui!!!" Tamahome shouted, whipping around as he felt her snatched from behind his arm. One of the thugs pulled her away and held her fast. 

"Stop it!" Yui cried. "I'm the Suzaku no Miko! You can't---" The man clapped a hand over her mouth. 

"Ooh, that's even better," the mustached man said, then turned to Tamahome. "Sell her to us, and we'll let you go. Thirty ryou oughtta be about fair." 

"No way!" Tamahome insisted. "She's worth forty at least." 

_Tamahome, you jerk!!!_ Yui thought, and struggled harder. 

"Thirty-five!" the mustached boss snapped. 

"I said forty!" 

_**Why you....!!!!!!**_ Yui brought her heel down on her captor's foot with all her strength. With a cry of pain, he stepped back. His grip loosened, but she couldn't quite get free... 

The boss whipped around. "What's with you!?" he demanded. Suddenly the cheek he turned toward Tamahome was on the recieving end of a bone-smashing punch. In his shock, the man holding Yui moved to help his leader, forgetting her for the moment. Seizing the opportunity, she delivered an elbow smash to his belly and kicked away from him, scrambling away from the battle. Thankfully, the thugs ignored her to attack Tamahome, who handled the attack with all the agility and finesse she had come to expect from him. The thunder beginning to rumble across the sky seemed the most natural of additions to the scene. It wasn't long before the thugs decided a few less punches thrown and a few less walls smashed into covered their fee, and fled. 

"Well, that's that," Tamahome said, watching them run down the alley with ironic nonchalance, then turned back to Yui. Rain was beginning to fall, quickly gaining in pace. "Let's get back to the palace. The emperor will worry if he finds out you're out here in the rain." 

"No," Yui said, stepping back from him. She had come out here for a reason, and so help her she was going to see it through. "Why did you have to say that to them? That hurt!" 

"Come on, you know I wouldn't actually sell you. You're way too important for that." 

_Is that enough? Could I just settle for that as an answer? No._ "It was still a cruel thing to say, especially coming from you." 

"From me?" he asked. "C'mon, it all worked out. It doesn't matter, does it?" 

"It matters to me!" she shouted. 

"Yui, what's this about!?" he asked, taking her arm. "What's got you so worked up about something like this?" 

"Don't you have any idea!?" she demanded. "_Do I just have to spell it out for you!?!?_" 

"Wouldn't hurt." 

"_**It matters to me because I love you!!!**_" 

Tamahome just froze, staring at her as his arm fell limply away from hers. After a moment, Yui had to lower her eyes, unable to look at him anymore. There it was. She'd said it. It was his decision now. Her heart pounded. _Why am I so frightened? I know he cares about me. Surely... Surely..._

"I'm sorry," he said. She looked up and found him a few steps away, with his back to her. "I don't feel the same way." 

Yui reeled as if from a physical blow. She seemed to feel a million things at once, every painful emotion she had ever felt in her life, all in one moment: she was ashamed of herself; she was angry at him; she was afraid of facing him, or anyone else for that matter. A wave of giddy weakness swept over her. At first she thought it was nerves, then her legs collapsed beneath her, and she fell to the damp street. 

"Yui!" Tamahome cried, darting to her and propping her head in the crook of his elbow. He could feel her shivering "Yui, are you all right?" 

"Mm... Tamahome..." she muttered, forcing herself to look up at him, even though it was becoming difficult. In another moment, she let her eyes fall shut and relaxed into his arms, letting the world around her slip away... 

******* 

Miaka shivered. _I don't know why it's so cold_, she thought, _I know they have a thermostat here... It's like I had a fever, but it's so sudden..._ She looked back down at the book. "'In the rain, the Suzaku no Miko fell with a terrible fever,'" she read. _Oh, geez, not this again... Why does everything in this book have to happen to me!?_ She began to feel the aches of illness through her body. _I'd better read fast so we both get better quick..._

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_So that Yui will recover from her illness, her Seishi decide to help her return to her own world. Yui grows ever closer to her Seishi, learning more about them with each day, and finds herself torn between her longing for home and her devotion to them._  
NEXT TIME:  
Conflicting Emotions 


	5. Conflicting Emotions

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass 

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu 

_Yui, the Suzaku no Miko, loves Tamahome, one of her Seishi. However, Hotohori also loves her. Nevertheless, she confessed her love to Tamahome and was refused.  
Suddenly, Yui fell ill with a terrible fever..._

Episode 5:  
Conflicting Emotions 

"Here, drink this," the doctor said, pouring some medicinal tea into Yui's mouth. She swallowed, sending a burning sensation through her raw throat. 

"Yui." She heard Hotohori's voice and felt his gentle hand stroke her hair. She forced her eyes open for a moment and saw him, Tamahome, and Nuriko beside her bed, then let them shut again. She felt hot and drowsy, but couldn't seem to fall asleep... 

"What was she doing out in town in the rain, anyway?" Nuriko asked, glaring at Tamahome. 

"Well... she was with me," he admitted. 

"What happened?" Hotohori asked sternly. "I expect the truth." 

"I... well..." Tamahome swallowed hard. "A gang picked a fight with me, but she wasn't hurt. We were about to come back when it started raining, and she just collapsed." 

"Your majesty," the doctor said, "Lady Yui has been under much stress these last few days. Being the Suzaku no Miko is a heavy responsibility. It's exhausted her." 

"Will she recover?" Nuriko asked. 

"It's difficult to say. Some good rest will help, but her recovery depends on her own will." 

"She does look rather sad, doesn't she...?" Hotohori said in a low voice. 

"She's probably homesick," Nuriko agreed. "She's a very long way from her friends and family. From _everything_ she knows and loves." 

"Too bad there's not a way to send her back to her world," Tamahome agreed. "I bet she could get better there." 

"I would hate to lose her," Hotohori said, "but we must think of her first... Perhaps Taiitsukun would know of a way." 

"But how could we find Taiitsukun?" Nuriko asked. 

"According to the 'Universe of the Four Gods,' Taiitsukun lives on Mt. Taikyoku. It's a few days' travel there." 

"Your majesty, it might be hard on Lady Yui to be traveling at a time like this," the doctor interceded. 

"If we leave her like this, she won't get any better," Hotohori replied. 

******* 

"Tamahome," Yui muttered, slowly opening her eyes. Her mind was fuzzy as she thought back to her last memory of him, in the alley... 

_"I don't feel the same way."_ How could he say that so bluntly? How could he be so cruel?! Even if he didn't love her, didn't he care enough to let her down easy? Apparently not... Somehow, though, even though she was angry, she couldn't bring herself to dislike him, not even if she wanted to. _How stupid of me. He gave me his answer; I ought to respect his feelings..._

"How are you feeling?" Hotohori asked. 

Yui realized he had been there and heard her say Tamahome's name, and paused awkwardly. She remembered the way she had felt when Tamahome said he didn't love her, the shock and pain and shame... _Is that how Hotohori felt when...? Here I am crying how Tamahome shouldn't have been so blunt, when I was even less considerate, and he managed to take it gracefully..._ "A little better," she finally said. 

"You wish you were at home, don't you?" 

Yui nodded. Being sick was always miserable, but how much better it would be at home, in her own bed, surrounded by her own familiar room, with her desk, and her books, and her stuffed Mokona, with her mother caring for her... 

"I think there may be a way for you to go home," Hotohori said. 

"There is?" 

"We can take you to Mt. Taikyoku to see Taiitsukun." 

"The one who manages the world?" 

He nodded. "She may know a way to send you home. It's a few days' travel, though. Do you think you can do it?" 

"I'm willing to try. I think I can," Yui said. " But what will you do if I'm not here to summon Suzaku?" 

He smiled slightly. "As your Seishi, our first duty is to protect you. Your good health is the most important thing." 

"Hotohori," she said softly, smiling slightly. 

"But please, promise me one thing: that when you've recovered, you'll return to Konan, and to me." 

Yui pushed herself up slowly and sat for a moment. "I don't know if I can promise that. I don't know what might happen after I return to my world..." _If I leave and don't come back, there will probably come a day when I'll think this was all a dream_, she thought. It made her heart feel heavy. In these few days, her life here had become such a tangle of problems... but to turn her back on it and these people would be cowardly of her. Still, to see her parents and her brother again, to see Miaka again... 

Hotohori took her hand. "Yui, when I asked you to become the Suzaku no Miko, you said you would do your best. You know I won't ask any more of you than that." 

"I... I'm sorry," she apologized. 

He lowered his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said. "Of course, it isn't as if I would deny you the chance to see your home again. I can only imagine how I would feel if I were taken away from Konan." 

"I'm sorry about this, and I'm sorry about what happened the other night. I'm afraid I'm just disappointing you one way after another." 

"Don't apologize," he said, hugging her. "You were right; it was wrong of me to take you for granted. Even as things have turned out, I'm happy that I met you." 

Yui opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Instead, she let herself relax against the soft silk of his robes. If one could look past his station as Emperor, he was such a kind person. If she had met him first, instead of Tamahome, perhaps she would have fallen in love with him instead. In a way, it almost seemed like a loss that things hadn't worked that way. _Since Tamahome said... Maybe I should..._ No. She couldn't just make up her mind who to love. It wouldn't be fair of her to take advantage of all those years Hotohori had waited for the Suzaku no Miko when it was Tamahome she really loved... 

Still, his embrace was so comforting... 

******* 

Miaka shivered, trying to arrange the limited yardage of her uniform into the warmest possible configuration. Since the Suzaku no Miko had fallen ill, she felt sick and feverish too. _I wish I had some handsome guy here to hug me and make me feel better_, she thought. _Why did I have to be the one left behind?_ She tried to situate herself into a comfortable position to read the book while lying on the floor. 

"'The Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi prepared for the journey to Mt. Taikyoku'..." 

******* 

"Sire, you really needn't go with them," one of the ministers insisted as Hotohori checked over his horse. 

"I'll only be gone for a few days," Hotohori said. "Besides, how am I to govern effectively if I never see the country?" 

"But even dressed casually, you still look dignified!" 

Hotohori laughed. "No matter how you say it, it's still a compliment." 

Yui chuckled a little. Cognitively, she knew his vanity was a flaw, but somehow it was endearing and almost funny. 

"Are you ready?" Hotohori asked, helping Yui onto his horse. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." She wished that she could ride with Tamahome, but that would just be awkward. It was probably better this way... 

******* 

"'The Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi traveled all day,'" Miaka read stiltingly. "'Finally, the sun began to set, and they stopped for the evening. Nuriko left the group for a short time. Then, the Suzaku no Miko's fever returned.'" 

******* 

"Hey, anyone see where the Purple Pest went?" Tamahome asked. 

"Tamahome," Hotohori said reproachfully. 

"I haven't seen him," Yui answered, shivering. The fever had been tolerable all day, but now it was coming back with a vengeance. She had to find some way to bring it down... They'd passed a stream not long ago; if she listened, she could still hear the water. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go down to the river for awhile..." 

"Be careful," Hotohori said. 

"I will," Yui assured him, getting up and heading for the sound of the water. She walked for close to ten minutes, grasping tree limbs and trunks from time to time to keep her balance. _I'm getting close, it's very loud here_, she thought at at last. _It should be just past these bushes._ She pushed through them, and stopped short. "I'm sorry!" she said, swiftly turning away. "I didn't realize anyone else would be..." _I can't have seen that right._

What she had seen a moment before was still in her mind's eye, like a photograph. There was definitely a woman already bathing in the river, and at first she assumed it must be someone who lived nearby. But, as she thought about it, that long, violet hair, and those eyes... She glanced slightly to her left, and saw a familar set of clothing hanging on a branch nearby. "Nuriko...!?" 

"Yui!" the guard gasped. There was a sloshing of water as he swiftly approached, and then his arm shot past her to grab his shirt from the branch. 

Yui stood speechless for a moment. "Ah, Nuriko," she finally started. "I must really be sick. I just thought I saw the craziest thing..." Thinking he probably had his shirt on by then, she twisted around a bit. Nuriko was still damp from his bath, so the shirt clung to... 'him'... _That is not the shape of a man..._

"Yui, promise me you won't tell anyone," Nuriko begged. "If anyone finds out I'm a woman, everything I've worked for is _over_. You understand that, don't you?" 

"I think so..." Yui reminded herself again that this was ancient China. Here there were certain rules about where a woman's place in society was and wasn't, and they didn't mention anything at all like Nuriko. 

"Please, promise me," Nuriko pleaded. 

"Of course." It was such a shock, not the sort of thing Yui could forget about. She felt like she would burst to keep such a secret inside, but in a few days they would be to Mt. Taikyoku and she would be home. Surely that long wouldn't be so hard. 

"Thank you," Nuriko breathed in relief, hugging her. 

"In a way, I suppose I should have guessed. You knew I was in love with Tamahome before he had any clue. Feminine sensitivity, I suppose." 

"Well, I would like to think it has less to do with my gender and more to do with my intelligence." Nuriko paused for a moment, then chuckled. "Of course, how can you tell which it is? Apparently Tamahome is both a man and stupid." 

"Well, I don't think stupid exactly," Yui said defensively. She sighed. "I shouldn't talk about him not knowing how I feel. _I_ don't even know how I feel right now..." 

"Torn in two?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I know Hotohori-sama is fond of you. Perhaps a part of you returns those feelings." 

"I think about it sometimes, but... it just wouldn't be fair. To either of us." 

"How so?" 

Yui paused. "I know it's stupid, since he said no, but I still love Tamahome. Neither of us would end up happy if I chose Hotohori out of convenience, 'on the rebound,' as they say in my world." 

"I can understand that," Nuriko admitted. "And this pains me to say because I do not _like_ the man, but I think that Tamahome likes you too, despite how he acts." 

"I've always thought so, too... I thought I might have been deluding myself, though." 

"Ah, but in a way, you are, Yui. It's a first relationship for both of you, a first exploration into love. It probably won't last." 

"No! I..." Yui stopped. Thinking about it academically, that did seem sensible, but the way she felt... certainly not. _Of course, what right do I have to swear it will last? I'm confused after just a few days, and he **told** me he didn't feel that way..._

Nuriko picked up a flat rock and skipped it across the water, sitting on the bank. "Of course, it would be Hotohori-sama's first relationship, too---as I'm sure you could tell." 

"You might say that," Yui said, sitting beside her. "I know he meant well, but... that was scary!" 

Nuriko laughed slightly. "I think you are the only woman in Konan who would feel that way if the Emperor confessed his undying love for her. In fact, I'm sure your response shocked him." 

Yui looked away. "I realized later how that must have sounded to him. I didn't mean to hurt him like that..." 

"That's actually my point. If you had done that to Tamahome, I imagine he would have laughed you off like you were an annoying little sister telling him you hated him. But Hotohori-sama took it hard. I think, even though it is his first relationship, it is different with him. Deeper, somehow. If you can, think about this rationally for a moment, and compare your personality to Tamahome's, and then to Lord Hotohori's. Who do you think you would last longer with?" 

"They say opposites attract," Yui protested weakly. 

"They lie." 

Yui was starting to feel like her mind and her heart were tied in knots. "I'll think about it," she said, not wanting to talk about it any more. 

Nuriko nodded in understanding. "What are you doing down here, anyway?" 

"My fever was coming back, so I was going to get in the water to cool off." 

"Are you sure that's safe for..." Nuriko trailed off, then burst out laughing. "For a woman alone?" she managed to finish. 

"Well, I don't know, what do you think?" Yui joked. 

Nuriko laughed again. "If you want, I'll stay nearby until you're done." She gestured to her now-damp shirt, still clinging to her tightly. "I can't very well go back like this." 

"That would probably be best," Yui said. 

"All right," Nuriko said, gathering the rest of her clothes. "I'll be just behind these bushes if you need me." 

******* 

"Are you gonna run off again when there's work to be done?" Tamahome asked Nuriko as the group broke camp the next morning. 

Nuriko shot him a glare that immediately shut him up. "Does anyone know where Hotohori-sama went?" 

"I think he went that way," Tamahome said, gesturing. _Anything to get you away from me._

"Thanks," Nuriko said, heading in the prescribed direction."Hotohori-sama?" 

"Ah, Nuriko, could you come over here?" he questioned. 

"Yes, sire? What is it?" 

"I need some help with something," he said slowly. "It's rather embarassing..." 

"I'll do what I can, of course, sire. What is it?" 

"Well, I.... I have to shave and I'm not quite sure how to do it..." 

"You... don't know how to shave?" Nuriko asked slowly. 

"Didn't I say that?" 

"My apologies, I..." Nuriko blushed slightly. "I don't think I'm the best person to teach you, though." 

"I'm afraid you're the only one here to do it." 

"Ah, but... what about Tamahome?" 

"I'd prefer to avoid that possibility." 

"Well, it's just that... I'm rather infamous for nicking myself." Nuriko gestured to a nick a few days old on her chin. "It's almost a joke among the guard. I seem to do it at least once every week or two." _Purposely as part of my disguise_, she nervously thought. Four years without a hint of doubt, and now suddenly her 'manhood' had been challenged twice in two days. _Have I angered the fates, what is this?_

"Very well then," he sighed. He didn't want Yui to see him looking like that, even though she was the only one left for whom it was avoidable... "Could you ask Tamahome to come over, please?" 

"Of course, sire," Nuriko said, bowing. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more service." She returned to the others and tapped Tamahome on the shoulder. 

"OW! Watch what you're doing!" he snapped. 

"I just tapped you a little bit!" 

"Your 'little bit' could break somebody's arm!" 

"Don't tempt me," Nuriko growled. Yui sighed heavily as she packed her things up. "Lord Hotohori wants you to go to him." 

"Huh? Uh, why?" 

"He has his reasons, and it's not your place to question them," Nuriko said, taking him by the collar and half-"guiding", half-throwing him in that direction. "Now GO!" 

"Geez, I'm going, I'm going!" he said, and walked off grumbling that 'a muscle-brained oaf should at least look like one.' "Hotohori-sama?" 

"I'm right here." 

"Oh, well, what did you..." Tamahome trailed off. His emperor with whiskers was definitely an interesting sight. 

"Isn't it obvious?" 

Tamahome blinked at him for a moment. "You mean, you need my help to...?" 

_He's going to make me say this again, isn't he?_ "To shave, yes." 

Tamahome had to forcibly bite his tongue. Laughing at your emperor was treasonous, wasn't it? 

"Don't laugh!" Hotohori hissed. 

******* 

"I wonder what Tamahome thinks is so funny," Yui remarked as Nuriko finished loading the horses. "I think he's been laughing for a good ten minutes." 

"Don't worry, I'll _chat_ with him about it later," Nuriko said. 

"Do you two really have to... 'chat' so much?" 

"Would you deny that Tamahome needs it?" 

"Well..." Yui started. About that time Tamahome emerged from the trees, so she decided it would be best to remain silent. "What was so funny, Tamahome?" 

"Absolutely nothing," Hotohori answered, walking up and helping Yui onto the horse. She noticed a cut along his chin. 

As the group started riding along the path again, Nuriko reached over and grabbed a fistful of Tamahome's shirt. "I think you and I need to talk, Tamahome-kun." 

"Hotohori, remember when you said you'd order them to get along?" Yui asked jokingly as the other two fell behind amid sounds of personal violence. 

"Tempting, isn't it?" he said with a wry smile. 

"I have to admit, somewhat." They rode on for several moments, the silence only broken by the sounds of Tamahome and Nuriko's 'chat' behind them. "Penny for your thoughts." 

"Excuse me?" 

"It's a saying from my world," she explained. "It just means 'what's on your mind?'" 

"I'm just looking at the forest," he said. "Most of the trees I've seen in my life are in the palace gardens, never growing wild like this." 

"I guess you don't get to go sight-seeing very often." 

"No. I've scarcely even been out of the palace before now." 

"Really?" Yui asked. She thought about all the family outings and class trips she took for granted that had taken her miles from her home. "I can only imagine what that would be like." 

"It's been difficult at times," he said. "I don't suppose I really noticed it when I was a child, but when I was fourteen years old, I succeeded my father as Emperor. It was my mother's wish that I take the throne, but I was only a puppet. The year after that, she passed away as well." 

"I'm so sorry," Yui said. 

He sighed. "I learned a lot from her. She was a great leader and administrator, and I respected her for that, but there was little love between us. Still, after she died, life around me became unearthly quiet. The only people I saw were the royal vassals and my advisors. Somewhere in the midst of that silence, I realized that I was alone. 'The Emperor' had his servants and ministers, but I had no one. I became like a bird in a cage... I have always wanted to be something more than just an office, but my duties leave me hardly any freedom to do so. There have been moments when I look about at the palace, the ministers, and all the trappings of my station, and for one terrible moment I think perhaps that's all I am." 

"That isn't true," Yui assured him. "I know there's more to you than just being the Emperor. In fact, when I found out that was what you were, I was surprised how... how kind and human you were." Yui couldn't see him sitting behind her, but he moved a bit and she got the idea he was embarrassed. "I'm sorry. But I understand, in a way. My life has been nowhere close to that, but sometimes I seem closed in as well. I know it's not the same thing, but I've always been 'the class brain', and nothing else. I'm so afraid of what will happen if I fall out of that role, sometimes I've studied so much that I lost sight of why I was even doing it. I don't have many friends... It's as though people see the role, and not you or me, I suppose. Of course, I guess this must all sound trivial after what you've been through." 

"Not at all," he said. "If it's important to you, it isn't trivial." He put one arm around her and hugged her. "I wish that I could be with you forever." 

Yui stiffened a bit under his touch, and he let go of her. "What I mean is, when I'm with you, I don't feel lonely," he said softly. 

"If you don't knock it off, Nuriko, I'm gonna..." 

"You're gonna what?" Nuriko challenged as they trotted up. Tamahome just grumbled under his breath. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Hello, Hotohori-sama; hi, Yui!" 

******* 

"These are the Sei of Suzaku?" Taiitsukun said to herself, looking at the group reflected in one of her myriad mirrors. "Rather a mismatched group, aren't they?" Tamahome and Nuriko gave every indication of hating each other, Hotohori stayed imperially aloof from both of them, and Yui didn't even know how she felt about any of her Sei. "And they think they can achieve this mountain?" Taiitsukun sighed heavily. "What could Suzaku have been thinking when he chose this group?" 

"Well, Suzaku no Miko, if you think you're worthy to see this place, then I welcome you to try." She looked over the mirrors ranged about her. "Ah, this one will make a perfect test..." 

******* 

"Girl, will you _please_ stop doing that?" Tamahome groaned, sliding off his horse. 

"Doing what?" Yui asked as Hotohori helped her down. 

"Staring at me and sighing heavily. It's very annoying." 

Yui turned away and blushed. Admittedly she had been keeping her eyes on Tamahome, as if to remind herself how much she loved him, but that he had noticed... She wished she could run away and hide somewhere... 

Tamahome turned to get a bag from his horse and found himself nose to nose with Nuriko. "Augh!" 

"Were you born a jerk, or do you practice?" she asked. 

"I am not a jerk! It IS annoying to have someone giving you puppy eyes everytime you look up." 

"Oh, like you aren't enjoying it." 

"What?" 

"Come off it, do you really think you're fooling anyone?" Nuriko protested. "You like her too, just admit it before you completely break her heart." 

"You really don't have to do this..." Yui whispered, blushing fiercely. 

"Excuse me...?" Hotohori queried as she tried to shrink behind him. 

"Oh, come on!" Tamahome said. "I'm not going starry-eyed over anyone, and if I was, it's be a real woman, not some... some scrawny little kid who keeps getting under my feet!" 

A heavy silence descended over the group. For Yui, time seemed to stop. _How could he say that!?_ "Tamahome, you're cruel!" she screamed, and took off running. 

"Wait, Yui!" he called. "I didn't mean---" He stopped short as a saddlebag impacted on his head. "OW! Nuriko!" 

"Guess again," Hotohori growled, toying with the idea of hitting him a second time. Or perhaps even a third. 

"Yui, wait!" Nuriko shouted, starting after her. She barely managed two steps before a dense fog poured into the clearing. "What is this...? This isn't natural..." Yui was already hidden by the thick mist. 

******* 

Yui didn't run very far before she stopped and let herself fall to a seat at the foot of a tree. She was too sick to be exerting herself like that, and her leg was still sore. _How could he!? He knows how I feel about him. I came right out and said it! Doesn't he care about me at all?_ The walk in the garden... bandaging her leg... Was all that for no reason? Just a Sei's duty to 'some scrawny little kid'? And after saying such a horrible thing, was he starting to say he didn't even MEAN it? That he had just put her through that for nothing? What kind of man would do that? 

She wiped tears from her eyes. _I shouldn't be letting it hurt me like this. If he's so cruel, why do I keep letting him do this to me?_ If this kept up, if she kept letting him destroy her world with a word... She loved Tamahome, but she knew he would keep doing it, by carelessness if not malice. 

_I don't know why I'm making so much of this_, she thought. _In another day, I'll be back in my world, and realistically, I'll probably never see this place, or any of these people, again..._

_I don't want it to be that way_, Yui realized. Even in these few days, she had made so many friends... So many people had come to depend on her, and she had come to care deeply about them. _I don't want to leave this place and never come back. I don't want to leave my friends here forever. I don't want to abandon this place when I said I'd protect it. I don't want to leave him alone..._

Suddenly, Yui realized. The 'him' in that thought was not Tamahome. _"What I mean is, when I'm with you, I don't feel lonely."_ Certainly, if she chose Hotohori out of convenience, 'on the rebound,' it wouldn't be fair to either of them, but how much more unfair would it be if there really was love there, love he had waited so long for, and she pushed him away? _What is this? Am I just being fickle?_ She couldn't act impulsively in this, but somehow... it just seemed right. In all this mess of a love triangle, it was the 'rightest' feeling thing she had thought in some time... 

"Onee-chan!" 

She was snapped out of her reverie by the familiar voice. "Azami-chan?" She looked around. The forest had suddenly filled with a thick fog, and she couldn't see even a glimpse of her three Seishi. 

"Onee-chan, are you there?" her sister called again. 

"I'm here!" she called. She knew she had to find that voice. Her sister was only six years old; if she were out here alone... But something about this wasn't right... _What's my little sister doing out here? Is this it? Is this my way home? Why do I have to go without even saying goodbye...?_

"Yui, please, follow the sound of my voice! You don't have much time if you want to come home." 

She hesitated for a moment. _If this is my only chance..._ "I'm coming!" She pulled herself to her feet and ran towards her sister's voice. Suddenly, the fog before her cleared. That was her living room! 

"Onee-chan, over here!" her sister shouted, standing beside the glass-topped coffee table. 

"I'm coming!" Yui called again, running into the room. Suddenly, there was a feeling of motion behind her, like a door soundlessly slammed shut. "What the---" She turned back, only to feel an invisible wall behind her. 

"What a selfish girl I am," came a horribly familiar voice, her own. Yui whipped around and found herself face to face not with her little sister, but with herself, an exact replica, only darker somehow, with a cynical glint in her eyes. "Running away without so much as a goodbye to anyone, when you know how much Hotohori cares for you. 

"Welcome inside the mirror, Suzaku no Miko. You're going to be in here a very long time." 

******* 

"'Inside the Mirror was another Suzaku no Miko. She sneered at the girl.'" Miaka read. _Whoa, weird!_

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_Yui is trapped inside Taiitsukun's mirror while a shadow of herself threatens her Seishi. Only their devotion to each other can save them._  
NEXT TIME:  
The Demon Within 


	6. The Demon Within

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass 

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu 

_After Yui fell sick with a terrible fever, her three Seishi undertook to escort her to Mt. Taikyoku. Taiitsukun, the overseer of the Universe of the Four Gods, lives on that mountain, and the Seishi hoped that she would let Yui return to her own world, where she could recover.  
However, Taiitsukun sought to test Yui and her Seishi, and so trapped Yui inside one of her mirrors. There, Yui confronts a copy of herself._

Episode 6:  
The Demon Within 

"Who are you?" Yui demanded. 

Her replica merely smirked. "I'm your reflection. I'm you, in the mirror." 

_Another me...? But..._ Something about this girl unnerved Yui, a vague, careless wickedness about her... "No! You're not me!" 

"Go ahead and tell yourself that. It won't make it any less true." 

"Yui!" Hotohori shouted somewhere nearby. 

"Hotohori!" Yui yelled back, running back to the clear glass wall and pounding on it. "I'm here!" 

"He can't hear you," the other Yui mocked. "It's a lucky thing he's so fond of you. Why would I want to go back where you come from and slave all day to be a doctor, when I can sit around here being spoiled and become an Empress? Feel free to enjoy yourself here. You have all the comforts of home. Maybe there's something good on television." She pushed past Yui and stepped through the glass wall. 

"No! Stop!" Yui tried to follow and hold her back, but ran into the invisible barrier again. Suddenly, the scenery outside whipped around dizzily as the other Yui slung the mirror over her shoulder on a cord. "Stop it! I'm the Suzaku no Miko! I won't let you use my Seishi like that!" 

"Oh, you won't, Suzaku no Miko?" echoed a wizened voice, with an amused laugh. "If you're so powerful, break my spell." 

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Yui demanded. 

"Go on, Yui, break it, if you're truly the Suzaku no Miko." 

******* 

"Yui!" Hotohori called again. 

"I'm over here!" 

"Yui, thank goodness," Tamahome said as the others came into the small clearing. "I didn't mean..." 

The reflection ran past him and fairly jumped into Hotohori's arms. 

"Yui...?" Hotohori questioned. 

"For a moment, I was afraid I had lost you," she said, resting her head on his chest. 

The mirror bumped against him from the momentum of her embrace, and he touched it to stop its swinging. "Where did this come from?" 

"Oh, it was just lying around out here; can you imagine?" She held it up to his face, as if to tease the Yui inside it. "Isn't it beautiful? Well, of course it is; it must look like you right now." 

Nuriko paused for a moment, trying to find her voice. "Yui, what are you doing? I thought you liked Tamahome." 

"Nuriko, please. After the things he's said, Tamahome's lucky I still tolerate him." 

"Yui..." Tamahome started. 

"But ten minutes ago you were..." Nuriko agreed. 

"Oh, I see. You're jealous, aren't you?" Yui said with a laugh, squeezing Hotohori affectionately. "After all, you _are_ a _woman_ under that armor." 

Nuriko gasped and froze. She could not have heard that right, she couldn't have! 

"What?!" Tamahome questioned. _Ah, man, please don't tell me I've been getting beat up by a woman._

Hotohori saw the terror-stricken look on the guard's face. "Nuriko, is this true?" 

Looking in her eyes, he could almost see her world shattering as she grappled with the question. Finally, she lowered her eyes. "Yes, sire, it is." 

"No way!" Tamahome protested. "You're kidding, right? It's a joke between you and Yui, right?" 

Nuriko shook her head, then suddenly burst out laughing. Not a sincere laugh, or even the nervous laugh of when Yui had found out; a laugh of someone who was trying with every fiber of their being not to cry. "Congratulations, Yui. With that one sentence, you have destroyed everything I have ever worked for my whole life. You must feel very powerful right now." 

And, with that, she turned and walked off into the forest. 

Hotohori took the false Yui's shoulders and pushed her away. "Yui, why did you do that? I could understand if you thought we should know the truth, but did you have to be so cruel?" 

"Oh, it doesn't matter. She'll just sulk for a while, then come back. After all, she's my Sei. She has to protect me." 

"A person will only go so far for their duty. You can't force her to love you enough to sacrifice for you if it comes to it; you taught me that yourself!" 

"Besides, there's no telling what we might run into. We need to stay together if we're gonna make it up this mountain," Tamahome agreed. 

"It doesn't matter," the false Yui said with a shrug, "about getting to the mountain. Hotohori, let's turn around and go back. I've changed my mind; I want to be your Empress and stay here with you forever." His face darkened. "What's wrong? Isn't that what you wanted?" 

He shoved her back and drew his sword. "You are not Yui. The Yui I love is not that kind of person." 

"Now, don't be silly. Of course it's me. Who else would I be?" 

"Why don't you tell us?" Tamahome said. 

The reflection chuckled, a low, dark sound. "Very well. I am Yui, her shadow. The impulses and desires she keeps hidden deep within herself. Are you surprised?" it asked with a smile. "You never would have guessed this is how she thinks of you deep inside, would you?" 

******* 

Inside the mirror, Yui stopped short where she had been pounding on the glass wall. "My hidden impulses and desires..." she repeated. It was true. Hating Tamahome for all the cruel things he had said to her, letting out Nuriko's secret, choosing Hotohori for his wealth and power... These were all things she had thought herself, things she had thought of doing for one split second before telling herself to think about someone besides Hongou Yui. She sank to her knees in shock and shame. "She really is me..." 

******* 

"Where is our Yui?!" Hotohori demanded. "What have you done with her?" 

The reflection held up the mirror it was carrying. "She's right here. And don't worry. You'll be with her soon." 

Suddenly, the face of the mirror flashed with a blindingly white light, and bolts like lightning struck out from it, wrapping themselves around Hotohori and Tamahome. The two men screamed as white-hot daggers of energy shot through them, forcing them to their knees. The bolts seemed to tighten and pull, biting like strands of thorns, and although they never moved from the same spot of ground, the Seishi could feel themselves, or some part of themselves, being inescapably dragged toward the mirror. "Looks painful, doesn't it, Yui-in-the-Mirror?" the shadow taunted. "The mirror is draining their energy and making it mine. After all, they're my Seishi. The reason they exist is to give me power. And I want all of it, right now!" 

******* 

"No!" Yui shouted. There had to be some way to stop her, some way to save Hotohori and Tamahome. Maybe, if she could get out, she could confront it, somehow defeat it that way... She frantically looked about the room, searching for some way to break the glass barrier. Maybe the coffee table. 

"Hold on!" she shouted, although she knew her Seishi couldn't hear her. She took one leg of the rectangular coffee table and dragged it toward the invisible wall, then with the strength of her entire body, swung it around and let go, letting it fly into the barrier. 

There was a tremendous crash of glass, and shards flew in all directions. She didn't see any cracks or broken edges, but... Stepping across the broken glass on the floor, she threw herself against the invisible wall; it was still there. The glass-topped table had shattered, but the wall was completely unharmed. 

"I won't accept this!" Yui shouted. "I won't let it happen, I won't!" The worst thing was, that monster was herself, somewhere deep inside... "I will not let myself hurt them!!!" A thought came to her, and her gaze came to rest on one of the larger shards of glass from the table top. _She's my reflection. She's me... If something happens to me..._ She picked it up, staring, trancelike, at the two jagged edges meeting in a fine point. Instantly a thousand doubts flooded her mind. What if she was wrong? What if it didn't work? What if it were all for nothing? What if there were a better way? 

But, more importantly, what if it were Hotohori and Tamahome's only chance? Taking a deep breath, she raised the shard and placed the point against her chest. _What can happen? It's just in a book..._ She didn't believe that in any real sense-being "characters in a book" didn't make Hotohori and Tamahome's plight any less urgent---but somehow it seemed easier if she could tell herself this shard of glass wasn't real... She'd have to do it quickly, with as much force as possible. She closed her eyes, said a small prayer, and plunged it as deep as she could. 

******* 

Miaka screamed and jumped up, throwing the book down on the floor. Fire exploded in her chest, and her hand jumped to her heart. Warm liquid met her fingers as she felt her blouse, and she lifted them to her eyes to find them stained with blood. "No!" she screamed. "I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want to read this book anymore! Yui, don't do it! I want you back here, and then we can go out for ice cream, and if one of us falls and scrapes our knee it's just us! Come back! 

"Yui, come back, please!" she whined, tears running down her cheeks. She leaned against the bookshelf and slid to the floor. "Please come back..." 

******* 

The shadow's wicked laughter was cut off by a short cry of pain. It faltered, lowering the mirror, and its grip on the Seishi loosened enough that they could look up and see a horrid, greenish liquid that could only be this monster's blood pouring down its chest. It growled bestially, its voice and appearance taking on the hideousness of every flaw and unbeautiful thing about Yui blown up and exaggerated until there was nothing else left. "You haven't won yet!" 

******* 

Yui leaned against the glass, her head light and spinning. She could hear the cry of pain, see the mirror falter, see Hotohori and Tamahome begin to move. _It's working...!_

"You haven't won yet!" 

_How much more will it take?_ Did it matter? She had come this far. There was no turning back. Pain shot through her like a ghastly tickle in her chest as she leaned toward the glass barrier and it pushed against the shard of glass. Taking a deep breath to gather her will, she threw her weight against it... 

******* 

As she watched Yui, Taiitsukun gasped, something she had not done in a very long time. "To save her Seishi, she would go that far? I've never seen a girl like this one..." 

******* 

The shadow Yui let out an inhuman shriek as a ghastly fountain of green blood spewed from its chest. The mirror fell from its claws and bounced on the grass. At last it landed face down, smothering the bolts holding Hotohori and Tamahome. Tamahome wavered for just a moment, then leapt towards the beast with a kick. His foot impacted squarely on the wound, and the monster reeled back with a spine-chilling scream. The moment Tamahome was out of the way, Hotohori landed a deep diagonal slash across its body and leapt away. 

"Tamahome, Hotohori-sama, move!" The monster and both Seishi whipped around. Nuriko was perched on top of a nearby cliff, balancing a man-sized boulder on one upraised hand as easily as if it were a child's ball. 

"Nuriko!" Tamhome shouted. He and Hotohori barely leapt out of the way as Nuriko tossed the boulder. The creature itself didn't even have time to scream before the massive stone impacted with a loud **_WHAM!!!_**

Nuriko jumped down to join the other Seishi with surprising ease. "It didn't make sense for Yui to do that to me, so I had to come back and see what was wrong. I am still a Sei, no matter what." 

"Thank you," Hotohori said, then suddenly looked around, eyes wide with a horrified realization. "Yui! Where is Yui!?" 

There was a faint shimmer in the grass near the fallen boulder, and slowly Yui appeared, laying on the ground, her skin deathly white. The front of her uniform was soaked with blood around a large shard of glass, sunk deep in her chest. 

"Yui!" Hotohori shouted, running over to her and kneeling beside her. "Dear Suzaku, what happened!?" 

"The monster had a wound in the exact same place," Tamahome realized. He picked up her hand and saw it cut and bleeding. "Could she have... for us...?" 

"It's very deep," Nuriko said, kneeling beside Yui to get a better look at the wound. "You two turn your backs, and I'll bandage it. Hopefully I can stop the bleeding..." 

The two men swiftly turned around, and Nuriko carefully opened Yui's shirt. "Ooh, it's bad," she murmured. "How could she get it this deep?" 

"Yui," Hotohori whispered, "please don't die..." 

Nuriko's hands flew, wrapping Yui with bandages. "She didn't hit anything vital," she said after a few minutes, tying them off, "but I can't stop the bleeding. If it keeps up..." 

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Tamahome said. 

"If we could give her blood..." Nuriko thought aloud. "But we don't have the tools. ---Yui! Yui, can you hear me? If you can hear me, open your eyes." 

"Yui! Wake up. Please wake up!" Hotohori shouted. He sighed hotly with frustration. "I can't even save a single girl... How useless the power of an emperor is..." 

"Yui, I'm sorry," Tamahome shouted. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I said; I didn't mean it. You're really strong, and smart, and we need you! Please, come back to us." 

"If it's blood she needs..." Hotohori said at last. He pulled back his sleeve and lay the edge of his sword across the back of his arm. "...Then she can have mine!" He drew the sword across and let the blood fall on the bandages over Yui's heart. 

"Yui, don't die!," Tamahome called, picking up the glass shard Yui had used and slashing it across his palm, then letting his blood fall on Yui as well. 

******* 

Yui slowly opened her eyes. It was warm, and although there was no light, it wasn't dark, either. _Where am I?_ she wondered. "Am I dead?" 

She looked around; everywhere about her, stars hung like tiny diamonds. She was floating gently. "I guess I am," she said softly, looking up. Just a little way in front of her was a field of flowers, glowing softly in the night. It looked so quiet and peaceful there; she could fairly feel the cool breezes... _Maybe if I go there, I can be at peace. I won't be bothering anyone..._

"Yui!" 

"Miaka?" Yui questioned as the echo of her friend's voice hung in the air. "Miaka, is that you?" 

"Yui, you're hurt, aren't you?" 

"I guess so..." It seemed strange to put it that way. She wasn't in any pain... 

"So am I! I'm feeling it too! Please, Yui, please don't die!" 

"Miaka, I... I don't know," she said, looking at that field of flowers. _Maybe it would be better..._ So much had happened because of her. No matter how she tried to deny it, that monster had been a part of her, too... Tamahome and Hotohori had nearly died because of her, Nuriko's life was shattered because of her... She smiled in sad amusement at the thought of what better grades her classmates might have if she hadn't set the curve on all those tests... 

"Yui, please, I don't want you to die! You're my best friend! We're going to go to high school together, right? Remember our bet, on who would get a cute boyfriend first? It looks like you won, so you have to come back and gloat. Don't you know how important you are?" 

"How important I am...?" It sounded strange. Had she ever heard quite those words before...? 

"Of course, silly!" Miaka cried. "You're important to me, and your mom, and your brother and sister, even the people in this book! Even in a book, they're calling for you!" _Of course, for a bookworm like Yui, that's good company..._

"Calling for me...?" 

"Yes! Just listen!" 

"Yui!" Hotohori's voice echoed, followed almost immediately by Nuriko and Tamahome's. "Yui, come back to us. Please, don't die! Open your eyes, just for a moment. Please, Yui, PLEASE!!!" 

Yui took a step, or something like a step, toward their voices. "Even after what you went through..." It was as if their voices were a ray of light, and if she stood in the light she could not only hear the words, but almost see the feelings behind them. A flood of memories came back to her: Tamahome carrying her on his back through the gardens, Nuriko making the walking stick just for her, Hotohori's gentle embrace... She looked back over her shoulder at the field of flowers. Still and peaceful, yes... _But is that really to be happy?_ A world with no one to walk through the garden with, no one to share a smile with, no one to hold... 

_No..._ "I want to go back. _**I want to go back!**_" 

******* 

"The bleeding's stopping," Nuriko said softly, as though saying the words louder would cause it to start again. 

"Oh, thank heaven!" Hotohori breathed. Yui slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Yui..." he said, smiling down at her and stroking her hair. His eyes sparkled worriedly. 

"How do you feel?" Tamahome asked, taking her hand. 

"Terrible," Yui groaned. "But not as bad as I did a few moments ago." 

"Don't you dare scare us like that again," Nuriko scolded, smiling with relief. "We were worried about you!" 

"I'm sorry," Yui said. "I'm sorry for everything you went through because of me." 

"Don't apologize," Hotohori said, kissing her on the forehead. "To have you back is more than enough." 

"Well done, Suzaku no Miko," came the same wizened voice that had challenged Yui before. She gasped as the world around her and the three Seishi faded away, replaced by glimmering buildings and floating bubbles. "I never expected you to go so far for each other." 

The four looked up at the voice and saw a bizarre silhouette floating above a staircase that winded its way up the mountain. 

"Who are you?" Tamahome demanded, jumping up. 

The figure floated down into the light and was revealed as a small, gray-haired collection of wrinkles, wearing elaborate robes and hair ornaments which would have suited an empress, but had seemingly found this creature by mistake. The trailing tails of several sashes hung in swirls around it, defying all laws of gravity and aesthetics. It chuckled dryly. "I am Taiitsukun, the overseer of this world whom you sought out." 

"That is Taiitsukun...!?" Hotohori said under his breath. 

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as he covered his mouth and turned his head aside. 

"I do not wish to look on your ugliness," he said quietly. 

**_POW!_**

The next Yui or Tamahome knew, Hotohori was face-down on the ground with a large goose-egg forming on the back of his head and Nuriko in a defensive stance over him. 

"He'll be fine," Taiitsukun said irritably, brushing off her hands. "He just had to learn his lesson." 

"Ah, Nuriko's teaching technique," Tamahome muttered. 

BOP! 

"Ow! Nuriko!" 

"Slow learner," Nuriko growled back, helping Hotohori to his feet. 

Taiitsukun sighed and shook her head. "Seeing the way you behave, I was shocked that you made it here, but in a moment of need, you came together as a cohesive group. I welcome you to my mountain." 

Suddenly a square of ground beneath Yui and the three Seishi began to glow golden. "Stay right where you are," Taiitsukun said, one moment before the glowing square shot upward with them. 

"Can we go back?" Nuriko asked, falling to her knees and gripping the square as best she could. "I think I left my stomach down there." 

"If you do it enough times, it starts to be fun," Yui said off-handedly, watching the clouds come toward her as she lay on her back. 

"Come again?" Tamahome queried, getting down on all fours for stability. 

"Whenever a carnival was in town, Miaka used to drag me along on all the rides." 

"Her fever must be coming back," Nuriko said, feeling her forehead. 

"The world she comes from sounds more bizarre all the time," Hotohori said. "But I know she misses it..." 

Suddenly, the square of light came to a jarring stop in a courtyard atop the mountain and vanished into the ground. With Nuriko and Tamahome's careful help, Yui sat up. All around her, set into the mountain itself, were golden buildings whose tiled roofs looked as though they were cut from pure jade, and huge pink bubbles floated in the air around them. It was like something from a magical fairy tale; her breath escaped her with sigh of awe. 

"Only a select few can experience this mountain," Taiitsukun explained, floating just ahead of them. "If a wicked heart came upon it, they would see only dirt and rock." 

Yui faltered and leaned against Nuriko for support. 

"It's getting bad again," Nuriko warned, feeling Yui's cheek. "She's burning up, and she's lost so much blood..." 

Hotohori took Yui's hand. "Taiitsukun, is there anything you can do for her?" 

Taiitsukun sighed. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to do it, but yes. Nyan Nyan!" 

Several of the large pink bubbles floated into the courtyard and popped, spilling small mint-green-haired girls in pink jumpers and pants to the ground. They dashed toward Yui and the Seishi, shouting "Heal, heal! Fix, fix!" in sugar-sweet tones that sent chills up their spines. 

"Hey, stop it!" Yui protested as one tried to remove her blouse. She quickly slapped aside one that was tugging on her skirt. 

"We'll fix your clothes!" one of them insisted. 

Yui blushed fiercely. "Don't do it in front of everyone!" she cried. Suddenly, she was bounced up and carried on the hands of several of these "Nyan Nyan"s into the main pagoda. 

Meanwhile, Hotohori brushed aside the girls tugging at his sleeve and pulled it back, allowing them to heal his wound while preserving his own modesty. He could feel innumerable small, childlike hands patting his arm, but they didn't sting against the open wound. Although the touch wasn't exactly soothing, the pain gradually lessened. At last they let go, and he looked down to find his arm perfectly healed, without even a scar. 

"Heal, heal!" more of them shouted, bouncing around Tamahome, shaking his injured hand over and over. 

"I'll fix Taiitsukun's face," one of them shouted excitedly, waving her fingers at Taiitsukun. 

_**BAM!**_

"Ooh, nice distance," Nuriko muttered as the offending Nyan Nyan went flying out of the courtyard. Taiitsukun casually brushed off her hands again. 

"Bend down, bend down!" one called to Hotohori. "I'll fix _your_ face!" 

"_**WHAT!?!?!?!?!**_" Hotohori roared. 

When the din of destruction had ceased, Nuriko ventured over to him and tapped his shoulder diffidently. "Um, Hotohori-sama, I think they were talking about that little cut on your chin," she said, pointing to where he had nicked himself shaving that morning. 

He looked at her for a long moment. "Oh." 

"Don't worry, they'll get back up. They always do," Taiitsukun said with a heavy sigh. She softly muttered "If only my apprentice were here to put them back..." 

"Apprentice?" Tamahome questioned. 

"Everything in its own time," Taiitsukun snapped. 

The Nyan Nyans who had rushed into the pagoda with Yui came charging back out. "All fixed, all fixed!" they chanted. 

"Come on inside," Taiitsukun said, turning and floating into the pagoda. "The Suzaku no Miko is waiting for you." 

******* 

Miaka's heart still hadn't stopped pounding since Yui's near death, not even when the blood vanished from her blouse. Her hands were still shaking around the book. "'The Nyan Nyans healed the Suzaku no Miko of her wounds and her illness, and repaired her clothing. She and her Seishi then asked Taiitsukun if she knew of a way to let the Suzaku no Miko return to her own world.'" 

"Yes!" Miaka exulted. "I want Yui back! Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes..." 

******* 

"Yes, there is a way," Taiitsukun said. 

******* 

"Whoo-hoo!" Miaka cheered. 

******* 

"But you will have to wait," Taiitsukun told Yui. "At first, you could have gone back merely by the force of your will, but you've become attached to this world, so now it will be harder. You've lost so much blood, the journey would be fatal in your condition." 

******* 

"D'oh!" Miaka whined, falling over. 

******* 

"If it's blood that you need, you may use mine," Hotohori offered. 

"Mine too," Tamahome agreed. 

"And mine," Nuriko agreed. 

"I only need two," Taiitsukun said. "Choose amongst yourselves which it will be." 

The three Seishi looked at each other for a moment. 

"Um, I think I'll defer to the stronger emotions," Nuriko said, stepping back with a slight bow. Hotohori blushed ever-so-slightly. 

"Thank you," Yui said, smiling. 

"Don't rush into this blindly," Taiitsukun cut in. "This will be very difficult for the two of you. Your strength will be halved until you have time to heal." 

"We are Yui's Seishi. If our powers aren't used to help her, what are they for?" Hotohori said. Tamahome nodded in agreement. 

"I wouldn't ask you two to do that for me," Yui said. "I'm over my fever now, and that's what we were most worried about. If you need me as the Suzaku no Miko, I can stay here." 

"Yui, I think I can speak for Tamahome---" Hotohori started. 

"Why not, you have been so far," Nuriko whispered under her breath. 

"Nuriko!" Tamahome snarled. 

"My apologies, Sire. I didn't mean to interrupt." 

"As I was saying," Hotohori tried again, "I think I can speak for Tamahome in saying that you don't have to ask for this, we're offering. If you want to return to your world and be with the people you love, we will help you. If you want to go back to Konan and find the other Sei of Suzaku, then we'll help you in that, too." 

Tamahome nodded. "We're behind you, whatever you decide." 

Yui sat for some time, thinking. 

"Decide what you want, Suzaku no Miko," Taiitsukun said sternly. "If your will is not resolved, then any sacrifice by your Seishi will come to nothing." 

"I'll go back," Yui said finally. "I'm sorry, I know you need me, but I think Miaka is feeling the things that happen to me, and I can't put her through that. I also can't just abandon my family and leave them wondering what happened to me. If I can explain this to them, and find a way to do this without hurting my friend, then I promise I'll come back." 

"Very well," Taiitsukun said. "Tamahome, Hotohori, prepare yourselves. This will be painful for you, but you must endure it." 

Taiitsukun raised two fingers in front of her face, and suddenly spheres of light emcompassed Yui, Hotohori, and Tamahome and lifted them from the floor. "Concentrate, all of you." 

Yui did her best to concentrate on Hotohori and Tamahome as the spheres of light brought forth the necessary blood as points of red light, like the light she had once seen falling from Suzaku's tail. It was drawn out from Tamahome's hand and Hotohori's arm---the places where they had cut themselves earlier for her---into the edge of the spheres surrounding them. Guilt pricked her as she saw the pained looks on their faces, but she concentrated. If they were going to go through this, she could at least make it worth their sacrifice... The light encircling them touched and merged with that around her, and the energy flowed across and into her. 

Power, like light and fire and elecricity all at once, streamed through her, burning new life into every cell of her body, every sensation. _The Seishi have power from the god to protect me... Is this what it feels like? They're willing to give this up for me...?_ Her courage swelled. With support like this, how could she fail? 

At last, they were lowered back to the floor, and the light around them dissipated. "Are you two all right?" Yui asked. 

"Just fine," Tamahome said, as cheerily as he could manage. 

"We'll be fine," Hotohori assured her. 

"Thank you!" 

"Now, you should all rest," Taiitsukun said. "Then, we will send Yui back to her own world." 

******* 

Yui knocked softly on the door to the room where Nuriko was resting. "Nuriko, can I talk to you?" 

"Of course, come on in," Nuriko called. Yui opened the door as Nuriko sat up in bed. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she said. "It's just that, I'll be going back to my world soon, and I don't know when I'll see you again after that. I wanted a chance to talk with you a bit while I could." 

"Of course. Go on, have a seat," Nuriko said, gesturing. 

"Thank you," Yui said, sitting down. "Nuriko, I'm really sorry about what happened, about your secret..." 

Nuriko sighed. "I suppose it was bound to come out sooner or later. Don't worry about it." 

"I feel guilty about everything that happened, with that... monster back there. I actually thought all the things she did, deep inside. I can't say that isn't a part of me..." 

"Everyone has something like that inside them." Nuriko chuckled reassuringly. "It's lucky it wasn't me, or my 'demon inside' might have snapped Tamahome's neck. Suzaku knows it's been tempting a time or two." 

Yui smiled. "Thank you for understanding. The way you've acted since that, I couldn't think that you held it against me, but... I just wanted to hear it." 

"I don't hold it against you. You don't have to worry about that," Nuriko said with a warm smile. 

"Do you think you'll be all right, when you get back?" 

"I don't know Hotohori-sama very well, but he's always struck me as a good and kind man. I don't think he'll reveal it. As long as we can keep Tamahome's mouth shut..." Nuriko paused. "Well, I've always found that things tend to work out, one way or another. Don't worry." 

"I'm glad. I don't want you to be in trouble." Yui got up and sat on the bed beside Nuriko. "I'll miss you," she said, hugging her. 

Nuriko smiled and hugged her back. "I'll miss you too, Yui. Please hurry back, if you can." 

"I'll try. I promise." 

******* 

"I'm sorry I woke you," Yui said. 

"Ah, no problem," Tamahome yawned, dropping to a seat on the edge of the bed and offering her a seat beside him. "So, is there something you need?" 

"I just wanted to talk, since this is my last chance before I leave, and I don't know when I might come back." 

"Oh. Well, Yui, you... uh... you know I didn't mean it, about you being a scrawny little kid and all," he said. 

"I didn't think you did. Back there in town, I... I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward situation." 

"It's okay. I really didn't mean to upset you, it's just that... no one has ever said anything like that to me before. I didn't know how to react." 

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'd never said anything like that to anyone before, so I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing, either," Yui admitted. "I've never known anyone who stood up for me the way you do. You're probably the first person who ever made me feel like I was really someone important." 

"Yui, you are," he insisted. "I know I'm not all noble and refined and good with words like Hotohori-sama is. I may not be as good at saying so, because I'm just... who I am, but you are very important to me." 

"See?" she smiled. "I guess your kindness just dazzled me." There was a long pause. She really should tell him that she didn't mean it, that she didn't really have those kinds of feelings for him, that it was just a mistake, but there was no sense in saying a thing like that, right before leaving. "Let's not worry about what happened back there, and make a fresh start of it." 

"Little late for that, isn't it? You said yourself, you're leaving, and you don't know when you'll come back." 

"Well..." she said. "I am coming back, so I guess we'll know right where we stand when I do, eh?" 

"I suppose that works out pretty handy," he said. Then, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'll still be your big brother, though. No charge." 

"I'll look forward to being your little sister again," she said, returning the embrace. 

******* 

"Oh, geez, another one?" Miaka said. Yui had just been chatting with her Seishi for pages now. "Come on! Hurry up and get back! I want to be done with this stupid book!" _Why does she have to do this boring stuff...?_

She turned the page and looked at the illustration. This one didn't look quite so boring... 

******* 

"Yui," Hotohori greeted. "Please, come in." He ushered her into the room and offered her a chair, then sat down on the bed. 

"Um... is it all right if I sit next to you?" 

"Of course." 

Yui sat down on the bed beside him. "I want you to know I'm sorry," she said. "That evening when you said you loved me... You just took me by surprise. I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said..." 

"You don't have to apologize to me. What you said was true. I should have known better than to behave as I did. I apologize." 

Yui shook her head. "After what you told me coming here, I think I understand a bit more. I... You shouldn't have to be alone..." 

"Don't worry about me," he said. "Even if you didn't fall in love with me, as I always dreamed, you appreciated me as a person, not just the emperor, and treated me as an equal. You taught me much, even if part of it was a hard lesson. I'm glad to have met you, and look forward to seeing you again." He touched her shoulder. "Yui, is something wrong?" 

She looked up from her tangled thoughts. He was looking at her, with concern in his steady golden-brown eyes. His silky, chocolate-brown hair was falling across his face, just partially obscuring his eyes in a manner all the more beautiful for all the patience it must require to leave it alone. Just like that first time she met him in the palace gardens... 

Yui couldn't keep silent anymore, despite every gnawing complication. She slipped her arms around him, under his arms, and held him tightly, resting her face on his shoulder as the tears came to her eyes. "Yui, are you all right?" he asked softly, holding her. 

"I do love you." 

"Yui...!" 

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "This might be cruel of me, to tell you this right before I leave, when I don't know when I'll come back, if I can come back at all, and I've never really loved anyone before, so I don't really understand what I'm feeling and I don't know how long it will last, but right now, I love you, and I want you to know it, even if it's just right now." She sniffled, and didn't lift her face, even when he hugged her tightly and rested his cheek on her head. It had all come out in a jumble; to think of her, the class brain, saying something so confused, that must have sounded so stupid... "I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize. Not for this, of all things," he said, his voice stretched thin with emotion. It was almost the same as that first day in the garden, when he first found out that she came from another world---when he first knew, she now realized, that she was the Suzaku no Miko he had waited so long for. Then he had seemed ready to burst into giggles; now he seemed ready to burst into tears of joy. Gently he took her chin and lifted her face to his. "I love you, Yui." He leaned a little closer, then stopped. "May I?" 

It took Yui a moment to realize what he meant. "You know," she said, "I just realized, this will be my First Kiss." 

"Mine, as well," he said. "I would be honored." 

Somehow what he had said hadn't quite struck home in Yui's mind until that moment, knowing that it would be his first kiss, too. _"I would never love anyone else," he said. "I'm only interested in you, to be close to you and know everything about you."_ "So would I," she told him, and closed her eyes... 

******* 

_Man, there goes that bet about getting a cute boyfriend for sure!_ Miaka thought. _But it'll be nice to have Yui back, even if she will rub my face in it._ She looked at the last passage on that page. "'In her mirror, Taiitsukun saw the Suzaku no Miko and the Emperor's first kiss, and she was displeased. But the thought that the Miko returning to her own world would soon separate them moved her to hold her peace.'" _Geez, what's her problem?_

She turned the page. "'After the Seishi had rested, Taiitsukun brought them all together to open the path to the Suzaku no Miko's world.' _**YES!**_" 

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_With the help of her Seishi and her memories of the world where she was born, Yui returns from the Universe of the Four Gods. As she tries to return to her original path in that world, however, all roads seem to point back into the book._  
NEXT TIME:  
Where I Belong 


	7. Where I Belong

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass 

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu 

_Yui passed the test Taiitsukun laid out for her, and she and her Seishi arrived at Mt. Taikyoku. There, Yui's fever and injuries were healed, but for the sake of her family and Miaka, she chose to return to her own world.  
However, she promised that she would return._

Episode 7:  
Where I Belong 

"'Taiitsukun then called the Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi to the main... to open the... to the Suzaku no Miko's world,'" Miaka read, not even bothering with the difficult words. _The faster I get this read, the quicker I'll get Yui back..._

******* 

"Take care of yourself and hurry back, Yui," Nuriko said, giving her a quick hug. She winked and softly added "Don't worry, I'll keep Tamahome in line for you." 

"Just don't hurt him too much," Yui whispered back. "I'll come back as soon as I can." 

Tamahome ruffled her hair. "Try not to assault any Emperors while you're gone. I won't be there to rescue you this time." 

"I don't think that'll be a problem," she laughed. 

"In my own case, however, it would be worth it to see you again," Hotohori said. "I'll be waiting for you. Come back soon." 

Yui smiled. That was sweet of him, but there was no telling how long she might be gone... "Just don't wait forever," she said. 

"Are you prepared, Suzaku no Miko?" Taiitsukun asked, seeming slightly annoyed. Of course, she always seemed slightly annoyed, so there was really no telling. 

"I am," Yui said, stepping to the center of the circle on the floor as her three Seishi stood around her. 

"Very well," Taiitsukun said. "As I said, this journey will be difficult because you have developed connections to this world. At this point, your will alone is not enough to take you back. You need a tangible object to connect the two worlds, an object that exists in both of them." 

"That's simple, 'The Universe of the Four Gods,'" Yui said. "I think we left it back in Konan, though..." 

"It wouldn't work anyway," Taiitsukun said, as if Yui had been stupid even to think it. "The book is the doorway between worlds. You need something to get you not only to the doorway, but through it, or you might be lost between the worlds forever." 

"But, how can something exist in two worlds at once?" Yui mused. 

"Of course it can't. What you're looking for is two copies of something," Taiitsukun said impatiently. 

Yui thought. It would only be logical for the thing to be something she had brought from her world... She looked down at her knees, trying to think of the things she had brought, and noticed the brown pleated skirt brushing across her legs. "Our uniforms!" she realized. "Me and Miaka's uniforms!" 

******* 

"So, that's what's connecting me and Yui," Miaka realized. _That's why I've been feeling everything that happens to her. If I'd known that, I'd have changed back into my gym clothes. It's not like I'll be any good to Yui if I faint._

******* 

"Very good, Suzaku no Miko," Taiitsukun said. "Feel your connection with your friend. It will be the beacon that guides you back. Now, the three of you, send your chi energy to Yui. Yui, accept their strength and visualize your world from deep within your soul." 

Yui closed her eyes and concentrated, feeling the fabric of her uniform against her skin and knowing that Miaka was feeling the same thing. A moment later, she could feel her Seishi's energy gently touching her, soaking into her. _Thoughts of my own world... I have to see Miaka again, and keep her from being hurt. Mom, Dad, my Onii-chan and Imouto-chan... How can I ever get them to understand this? I have to find some way, so I can come back..._

"Fool!" Taiitsukun shouted, snapping Yui back to where she was. "If you let your mind wander, you may become lost in the void between the worlds forever!" 

"I'm sorry!" Yui said. 

"Don't apologize to me. It's yourself you're risking." 

Yui took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. _I can't fail. Too many people are depending on me..._ She began to think of the happiest moments in her world that she remembered. Playing with Miaka as a little girl, being carried on her father's shoulders, standing between him and her brother to look in the window of the hospital nursery when her sister was born, riding on the back of her brother's motorcycle last year... She giggled slightly at the thought of Miaka whining "My turn next" as they pulled up. Miaka pulling her around a carnival on all the rides, stopping for candy after every one... 

_"Hey, Yui!" Miaka shouted. "Let's have a bet on which one of us gets a cute boyfriend first!"_

_"Oh, that's really fair," Yui said. "I'm the one who always stays home studying while you go to movies and clubs."_

_"Well, I have to be better than you at **something**, don't I?"_

Yui had to laugh at the irony. She felt a red light from beneath her, exploding upward with her laughter, throwing her upward into space. _It's like before, when I saw Suzaku. I'm going home_, she realized, opening her eyes and seeing the sparkling red space around her. Still laughing, she raised her head towards a portal of light. _The way back to my world_, she thought, feeling herself buoying up toward it. 

Yui noticed something strange, and her upward motion slowed as she grew serious, scrutinizing it. From the faraway portal, there was a sparkle of blue light, swiftly growing, then suddenly shooting past her like a blue comet. It sent her tumbling through space, like a butterfly caught in the wake of a speeding car. _No! I can't get lost now!_ Desperately, by force of will, she righted herself toward the portal, struggling toward the cold tiled floor of the library as if she were underwater, struggling to get her face into the air... The sensation of the tilework suddenly exploded through her as if she had been slammed into it with stunning force, although there was no physical pain. 

Yui lay on the floor, shuddering for a moment as the sensation of her Seishi's chi energy subsided inside her, suddenly feeling intensely lonely as their presence faded away. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Miaka?" she questioned. Only silence answered her. Slowly, she picked herself up and looked around. "Miaka?" The only thing she saw was the book, 'The Universe of the Four Gods,' laying on the floor. 

_Does someone have to be reading the book for things to happen in it?_ Yui wondered. Maybe Miaka had gone home already. 

Carefully, Yui picked the book up. Amazing to think that her friends, an entire world, the man she loved, were all contained in an object she could hold in her hands. Putting it that way, it seemed unimaginable. She would have to find a place to put the book where she wouldn't lose it when she came to go back. It wasn't as if she could ask the staff for help in here. She went to the end of the last aisle, pulled out the last few books on the shelf even with the floor, and slipped 'The Universe of the Four Gods' behind them. Then, she went back for her bag. Miaka's was laying there, too. _Just like her to forget a thing like that_, Yui thought. _I'll have to get it back to her._ Shouldering both bags, she slipped out of the room. 

******* 

Yui heard the apartment door open and close. "Hey, rugrat, you here? 'Bout time you got home." 

"Onii-chan!" she exclaimed, emerging from her room after changing into her everyday clothes for the evening. When she'd left, it had been his last day on break. "Shouldn't you be back at college now?" 

"That eager to get rid of me?" 

"Well, no, but your classes..." 

"They don't start 'til tomorrow. I'm leaving in the morning. Sheesh, you really are eager to get rid of me, aren't you?" 

"No, no," she insisted. "I just got confused on what day it was." _It's the same day that I left? I suppose it wouldn't take long to read all of that written in a book... I guess that does solve the problem of how to explain why I was gone so long._ She walked into the living room, then froze with a gasp. She hadn't been paying attention when she'd come in and gone straight to her room, but the glass-topped coffee table was smashed, just as it had been in the Universe of the Four Gods when she threw it against Taiitsukun's mirror... "What happened to the coffee table!?" 

"You just now noticed? Little slow on the uptake tonight, aren't you?" her brother said, gesturing to the broom over his shoulder. "I don't know what happened to it. I just went out for a while, and when I got back, it was broken. I was out to the utility room for stuff to clean it up when you came in." 

"I'm sorry..." 

"It's not your fault," he said, then his eyes narrowed. "Is it?" 

"I don't see how it could be," she said, with a nervous laugh. "I just now got home, remember?" 

"You're just making all kinds of trouble tonight. Mom had to go pick up Azami-chan from her violin lessons. She was almost crying on the phone because her Onee-chan didn't come." 

"I... I guess I forgot," Yui said. This was almost as awkward as she'd expected, after all. 

Her brother glowered at her for a moment, then adjusted his glasses with a distinctly artificial gesture. "I sink I see ze problem," he said, faking the classic 'Sigmund Freud' voice. "Ze fact is, your kindness in taking care of your sister is really a reaction formation against your true feelings of resentment toward ze child because she stole from you ze distinction of being ze baby of ze house, so now you feel zat you have to knock yourself out studying so you can be a famous doctor-like my brilliant self---" there Yui couldn't help but start laughing. "---All so zat you can prove to your family vhat zey already know perfectly vell, zat you are as special as your siblings are." 

Yui appreciated the serious sentiment behind his words, but all she could do was laugh for several moments. Leave it to her brother to break the tension. 

"Zat and zose screeching violin noises every night," he added just as she was slowing down, a parting shot to sustain the laughing fit. "Messed up your Oedipus Complex she did." 

"Electra," Yui managed, calming down by sheer force of will. "Girls have an Electra Complex." 

"You think you're so cool just because I sold you my Psych 1 book." 

"Sorry." 

"You apologize too much, ya know that?" he teased, ruffling her hair. "Doesn't it get heavy, carrying the whole world on your shoulders that way?" 

_And he's just thinking about this world!_ she thought with a wry smile. "It certainly does. Speaking of which, Miaka left her bag somewhere. I have to call her and let her know where it is." 

"Okay. I swear, you two. Opposites must attract." 

"Don't remind me." Yui sat by the phone and dialed Miaka's number, then counted the rings. _One... Two... Three..._

"Hello?" 

"Ah, hello, Ms. Yuuki. Is Miaka home? She left her bag." 

"No, I haven't seen her this evening. I assumed she'd gone somewhere with you. Do you know where she is?" 

Yui's face fell. Miaka's bag had just been sitting there in the library, and even she wasn't careless enough to leave an ancient book laying on the floor. If the events of the book passed so much more quickly in print, it couldn't have been long since Yui had nearly died and had spoken with her. There was no reason for her to stop reading so suddenly right there. And that blue light, something passing her, back toward the Universe of the Four Gods... 

"Yui-chan?" Ms. Yuuki prompted. 

"I think I may have some idea," Yui said slowly. 

"Oh, good. If you see her, could you have her hurry home, or at least ask her to _call_? I swear, that girl sometimes." 

"If I see her, I'll let her know you're worried," Yui said. "Goodbye." 

"Goodbye." 

"Not there, huh?" her brother asked as she hung up. 

"No," Yui said. _Where else could Miaka have gone? She's been in the book before. If I'm gone, there has to be someone to summon Suzaku..._ "I have to go back to the library," she announced, standing. 

"Um, Imouto-chan, the library's closed, remember?" 

"Oh." She sank back to a seat. "I guess I didn't think..." 

"Guess not," her brother agreed. 

"Onii-chan!" Yui scolded, then paused. Tamahome had once said that exact thing... At that time she had felt so close to him... Suddenly she started laughing again. Now that she thought about it that way, it was the same feeling, like a little sister looking up to an older brother, wanting attention... _"I'll look forward to being your little sister again,"_ she had told him. That was what it was. That was what it had been with him all along... Thinking about it, she even remembered all the times when she was a little girl, and her brother would bully or insult her in front of his friends, when he wasn't comfortable showing affection. All of Tamahome's disparaging comments suddenly seemed just like that... 

"Uh, sis?" her brother started, raising an eyebrow at her spontaneous and persistent laughing fit. "Just how hard have you been studying for your entrance exams? You know what happened to Miaka's brother Keisuke, don't you? He totally flipped out and spent all his time reading por-" 

"Yes, everyone's heard about Keisuke!" Yui cut him off. "It isn't that at all. You just... reminded me of someone." 

"Oh, so you have _another_ older brother hidden somewhere, eh?" he asked. He suddenly clutched his heart and took on a "soap opera damsel-in-distress" voice. "I feel so... used!" 

Yui laughed for a moment, then waited for them both to calm down. She knew she would have to make her family understand sometime, that she would have to tell them about the Universe of the Four Gods. There was no sense in putting it off, especially knowing she had to go back as soon as possible. Maybe then he would understand why she had to go to the library and find Miaka... "Onii-chan. I've never lied to you, have I? I mean, not since that time when I was seven and... you know." 

"I dunno, you tell me," he answered. He winked, then looked at the expression on her face and sat down beside her. "What's wrong, Yui?" 

"Hiromasa," she said, "I'm going to tell you about something that happened to me today, and I don't want to hear 'you're studying too hard,' and I know you'll think I'm crazy, but every word of it is true, I swear." 

"Oh... kay. Go ahead." 

_Where to start?_ Yui thought. The beginning, of course, but trying to remember everything that had happened came out so jumbled... She'd have to be careful to keep herself to the chronology... "After school, I had to return a book at the national library..." she started, then told him the entire story, of the glowing red bird leading her into the world of the book, of meeting and being protected by Tamahome and Nuriko, travelling to Taiitsukun's mountain, falling in love with Hotohori, and finally coming home. 

Hiromasa sat silently as she told her story. And for several moments afterward. 

"Onii-chan? I'm not making this up, I promise!" Yui said. "And yes, I have been saying no to drugs." 

Hiromasa had opened his mouth, but shut it again when she said that. "OK, let me get this straight. You were pulled into a book." She nodded, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "And you became this 'Suzaku no Miko' person?" 

"That's right. Did I describe what that meant well enough?" 

"I... uh... think so. And then you fell in love with the two main characters." 

"Well, two of the three. It sounds odd to call them 'characters'..." 

"Uh, yeah. And then you met this old woman and these little... things." Yui nodded again. "And then you were sent home, and you think Miaka's taken your place?" 

"That's what I think. I can't imagine where else she would have gone." 

Hiromasa thought for several moments. "Yui, I believe you when you say you're not lying, but... But this isn't an anime. This sort of thing just doesn't happen in real life." 

"Yesterday, I'd have said the same thing. Unless it happens to you, how do you really know?" 

"Now you're just being a smart aleck. Yui, you're like me. You don't just accept this sort of thing without proof." 

Yui rubbed her chin. She should have thought of this and brought something back with her... All she could think of that she had were a few scribbles in a memo pad, things she could have written as easily sitting in the library... "Onii-chan, you know me. You know I wouldn't just invent something like this and keep you going this long." 

"Yeah, you're not that good of a liar," Hiromasa had to agree. He steepled his hands for a moment, then turned to face her. "OK, just for the sake of argument, let's say this really did happen to you. You have to stay away from that book." 

"Absolutely not!" Yui said. "I have friends there. I have someone I love who's waiting for me! I promised them I wouldn't abandon them!" 

"They're just characters in a book! They don't really exist!" 

"You wouldn't say that if you'd seen what I have. Hiro, I've read a lot of storybooks before. Certainly, I got 'pulled into that world' a little bit, like anyone does, but never... I've never been able to see someone, down to the color of their eyes and the fall of their hair, heard their voice, felt their touch... This was real!" She tried to picture her Seishi and found with horror that she couldn't remember every detail. The lack certainly wasn't enough for her to believe they weren't real-it was just like any person one had been away from awhile. She would recognize them in an instant if she saw them, could picture them in her mind, but it hurt that she was already unable to say just how long Nuriko's hair really was, how fine or how broad Tamahome's hands were, just where the dark and the golden browns were in Hotohori's eyes... 

"OK, OK, I'll take your word for it," her brother conceded. "But at the same time, you know the kind of power you're talking about with this Suzaku thing always comes with a high price, some sort of sacrifice." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying, _if_ it is real, that book could be dangerous. You have to leave it alone." 

Yui sat silent for some time. She couldn't claim that the book was harmless. She had already been through too much there; assaulted by street thugs three separate times, nearly crushed under a fallen pavilion, fallen seriously ill, forced to nearly kill herself to save her Seishi... But leaving it alone... She couldn't do that. "Onii-chan, if I had... say... taken a trip to another city, to a bad part of town, say, and met someone there who I became friends with, and who cared about me and needed me---" 

"Oh no, I know where you're taking this. It's not the same, Yui. Either this didn't happen, or it's some sort of... man, I hate to say it, but some sort of magic. And in that case, you have NO way to know what you're getting into, and if you can get out of it." 

"And suppose it's worth the risk to me to go back?" 

"Now you're just being stubborn!" 

"You aren't leaving me any choice!" 

"Tough." Hiromasa stood up. "Fine, you leave _me_ no choice but to pull rank. I'm your big brother and you have to do what I say, and I say you are NOT messing with that book any more." 

Yui sighed hotly, propping her elbow on the arm of the couch and resting her chin on her hand. Then, a thought came to her, and she suppressed a wry smile. _"I'll be waiting for you." Hotohori said. "Come back soon."_ "Fine, then," she said. "I'll let rank decide it." _And I think an emperor definitely outranks a big brother._

Hiromasa raised an eyebrow, then sighed and hugged her. "I know it sounds mean of me, but I'm just worried about you, all right?" 

"I know you just want what's best for me," _even if you are wrong._ She hugged him back. 

"Why don't you go squeeze in some studying? Mom and Azami-chan'll be getting in late, so I'll put together something for dinner. And I promise to try to make it at least semi-edible." 

"Not ramen again," Yui groaned, heading back to her room and pausing at the door. 

"Hey, don't scoff at the universal cuisine of college students!" her brother said, mock-scoldingly. The tone however, fell short of his usual witticism. She must have worried him terribly... 

"Fine, fine." Closing the door behind her, Yui sat down at her desk. There would be no point in studying; no matter what her brother said, she had to go back to the library, for Miaka as well as her Seishi. Going back would be the best thing to help Miaka, and Hiromasa knew the story, even if he didn't believe it. That was probably as close to her goal of letting her family know where she was as she could get. She pulled the memo pad out of her pocket and opened it. For a moment, she looked at the names of her Seishi. Even mismatched as they were, it seemed a wonderful group, even with only three of them. _Imagine what all seven must be like... I want to be there to see that._ She flipped through it to a blank page. If she was going back, she might as well take some useful things with her, so she started brainstorming a list. 

_A flashlight would be good... Maybe some extra batteries..._ How was she going to get out of the house, anyway? After that story, Hiromasa would be sure to suspect something... _Some bandages... May as well take the entire medicine cabinet..._ And she had to get back as soon as possible, but what if the library was locked? _I ought to take some food, in case I land in the wilderness again..._

She rested her head on her hands. It all seemed so confusing... Maybe it would be easier just to listen to her brother. 

_"When I'm with you, I don't feel lonely."_ What must Hotohori's life have been like? Even Nuriko, who had seen him almost every day, had scarcely known him until Yui came and found them both as Seishi. To think of him waiting for her, day after day, always disappointed... She couldn't abandon him, or Nuriko, or Tamahome, and certainly not Miaka. 

She'd have to wait until late at night, and leave quietly. Surely she could do it. And when she thought of it, the room where the book was should have been locked to begin with and wasn't. Surely she'd find a way. She had to try. She'd have to be subtle about gathering the things she was going to take. She looked around her room for the things there that she wanted. 

******* 

Slowly, Hiromasa realized that the phone was ringing, and that he really should wake up and answer it. He groaned and groped for the reciever, burying his face in his pillow. _Who could be calling at this hour?_ "Yeah, Hongou residence, what?" he asked. 

"Hey, Hiromasa, that you? It's Keisuke." 

"Yuuki Keisuke?" 

"Yeah. Sorry, I know it's late, but my sister's still not home, and we're getting really worried about her. Do you or Yui have _any_ idea where she is?" 

"I'm sorry, I don't." _Yui says she does, but..._ "I don't think Yui knows either, but I can ask her. Just a sec." 

He crawled out of bed and dragged himself down the hall. "Hey, Yui," he said, knocking on her door. "I know it's late, but can you get up for a minute? Miaka's brother's on the phone." He paused for a moment; there was no sound inside. "Come on, Yui. _I'm_ sure not gonna tell him that his sister's in a book. It's your screwy idea." Still nothing. Surely the 'screwy idea' part would have irked her, at least. "Hongou Yui," he started, throwing the door open. 

The room stood empty, and the bed was still made, but certain things were missing, Yui's uniform, some of her books and photos, the Mokona* doll he'd given her... "Oh, geez, she didn't..." He darted out of the room, looking around the apartment. When he got to the bathroom, he found the medicine cabinet almost completely empty. "What on earth would she be doing with... Oh, CRAP!" 

Throwing on the first shoes he could grab, he dashed out of the apartment and down to the parking garage. 

"Hello?" Keisuke asked through the abandoned reciever. "Hiromasa...!?" _What on earth is going on!?_

******* 

_Someone, or something, has got to be behind this_, Yui thought as she pushed open the door to the Confidential Documents Reference Room. It was too unlikely that both the main door to the library and this room would be unlocked at this time of night. Suddenly, there was a thud, and a book fell to the floor. She walked up and looked; it was 'The Universe of the Four Gods.' _Impossible! I put it back on a different shelf, behind some other books and level with the floor!_

She bent over and picked it up, heaving the straps of her bags more securely onto her shoulders before opening it. 

"Yui!" Heavy footsteps sounded on the steps outside, and Hiromasa appeared in the doorway. "Yui, what do you think you're doing?!" 

"I'm sorry," she said. "I wish I could have made you understand, but I have to go back now!" She looked down at the book, and was shocked to see an ink drawing of herself, standing among the bookshelves with 'The Universe of the Four Gods' in her hands. "'The Suzaku no Miko, to help her friend and keep her word to her Seishi, returned through the book to Konan.'" 

"Imouto-chan, this is ridiculous! Do you realize this is a fel... on..." 

A brilliant red light burst from the floor at Yui's feet, flooding the room until she was indistinguishable in the brightness. Then, the light died away as suddenly as it had appeared, and only the book fell to the floor. 

Hiromasa blinked for several long moments, then started chuckling. "OK, Yui, this was a good one. I bet you and Miaka really had to work to set this practical joke up. You can come out now." Only the silence answered him. "Yui? Miaka?" 

He bent over and picked up the book. "'The Suzaku no Miko's older brother took up the book and began to read...'" 

_**THUD!**_ He hit the floor hard. "This is not even happening. 'Ignoring his doubts, the older brother began to read.' Ah, man. Yui, are you gonna owe me BIG for this one, girl." 

******* 

Hotohori sighed wearily. "Kutou's troops are still massing on our borders?" 

"Yes, sire," said one of the advisors seated around the conference table. "Our military could probably hold them off if they invaded, but Kutou's forces are numerically superior." 

"Even if the odds are not against us, there would be heavy casualties. I wish there were another solution," he said. 

"Your majesty, I know what you're thinking, but we can't afford to wait for the Suzaku no Miko to return and---" 

There was a small, momentary sparkle, then a brilliant red light exploded from a point in the air, just above Hotohori's head. The ministers and guards shaded their eyes from the glare, just before there was a loud _**THUD**_ and the sound of smaller objects scattering across the floor, and Hotohori and another silhouetted figure fell to the ground. 

"Your majesty!" 

"Yui!" Nuriko realized, rushing forward and helping the girl up. 

"Oh, what did I land on?" Yui asked, rubbing her back. It felt like she'd hit a solid box... 

"Yui!" Hotohori exclaimed. Yui barely had time to notice that he'd been knocked to the floor and the jeweled box over his hair was slightly askew before he leapt to his feet and took her in his arms. 

"Now, you were saying?" Nuriko said to the advisor who had been speaking. 

Hotohori squeezed her tightly but gently. "Yui, I'm so glad you've returned!" 

"I'm glad to be back," she said, hugging him. "Nuriko, I'm glad to see you again, too." 

"I think I can wait for my hug. I can see you're busy." Nuriko joked,winking slightly. 

Yui laughed as Hotohori let go of her and she quickly squeezed Nuriko. _It didn't take them long to get back from Taiitsukun's... Wait. Time moves differently here..._ "By the way, how long have I been gone?" 

"Three months," Hotohori said, "although it seemed like an eternity." 

"Three months!?!?" Yui exclaimed. "Time moves differently in my world... To me, it just seemed like a few hours..." _Miaka's been here for three months? What could have happened to her in that time!?_ "Hotohori, Nuriko, have you by any chance seen a girl my age, with long brown hair and a suit like mine?" 

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," Hotohori said. 

"I would have heard if someone else dressed like you had been in the city," Nuriko agreed. 

Yui sighed. "It's my best friend Miaka. When I went back to our world, I think she was pulled into this world in my place... I have to find her." 

"Yui," Hotohori said, "I would like to help you find your friend, but there is something else I need you to do as quickly as possible. As the Emperor of Konan, I have to request it." 

Yui didn't think she had ever seen his eyes so serious. "Of course. What is it?" 

"Konan is being threatened by Kutou, the empire to the east. They have wanted Konan for some time, and now their troops are massing on our borders. Yui, as quickly as possible, you must gather the other Sei of Suzaku, and summon the god to protect Konan." 

Yui gasped. She could see, things were going to be much more serious this time. _Well, the legend did say, 'when the empire is in danger'..._ "I... I'll do my best." 

"I guess we're going to need to fetch Ogre-boy, then," Nuriko remarked. "And it was so quiet without him, too." 

"Tamahome? Where is he?" Yui asked. 

"He left about a week ago. Said he'd come to the city to earn money and hadn't done much, so he'd better get to it. Or at least that was his story." 

"Yui, why don't you and Nuriko follow Tamahome, and when you meet him, the three of you can search for the other Seishi," Hotohori suggested. "I wish that I could help you, but my duties prohibit it." 

"I know," Yui said. "I'll try to get back as quickly as I can. If Nuriko agrees to the idea, of course." 

Nuriko blinked for a moment. "Of course I agree. I _live_ for that sort of thing." 

Hotohori smiled sadly. "You should leave as soon as possible, although it will be difficult to see you go so quickly, seeing you again after so long..." 

"Um, Yui, I don't want to interrupt," Nuriko suddenly said, picking up a soup can with a slight air of puzzlement, "but what _is_ this thing?" 

"Oh, it's soup. I brought some food in case I ended up in the middle of nowhere, like the first time I came here." She looked down at where her totebag's contents were spilled across the floor. "These are all things I brought from my world." 

"Incredible," Nuriko whispered, looking around at the scattering of objects. She shook the can slightly, then examined it. "There's no lid. How do you get things in and out of it?" 

Yui chuckled slightly. "They put it in at the factory. As for 'out', the can opener is around here somewhere..." 

"Your world is certainly full of strange and wonderful things," Hotohori said, looking about at the items scattered at his feet. He paused, then took a few steps, being careful not to put his foot down on any of her belongings, bent over, and picked up her Mokona doll from where it had fallen, handling it carefully. "Are these the sorts of animals that live in your world?" 

"Oh, no, that's a doll," Yui said. "It's just a made-up thing from a story. My brother got it for me for my birthday one year." He handed the toy over to her, and she held it for a moment. "Actually," she said, "maybe you should keep it. As something of mine to have while I'm gone, you know." 

"That would be wonderful," he said, taking it back from her and kissing her cheek. "Now, I should probably let you get ready for your journey. As soon as you are ready to leave, I will bring 'The Universe of the Four Gods' to you. I'm sure Taiitsukun won't mind; I know you'll take good care of it." 

Yui yawned. "I hate to foist the preparations off on the rest of you, but I have to get some sleep before we leave. Come to think of it, I haven't gotten any real, normal sleep since the night before we met Taiitsukun." 

"By all means," Hotohori said. "I've had the servants keep your quarters in good order. If I may escort you," he took her hand. Yui nodded sleepily. "See to the preparations for Yui's journey," he told his entourage. "Follow Nuriko's instructions in this matter as if they were my own." 

Yui noticed Nuriko grinning as Hotohori escorted her out of the hall and to her own room. "I hope you weren't too lonely without me," Yui said. "I'm sorry to have been gone so long..." 

"Don't worry," he said. "Nuriko and I have been getting along well. Tamahome seems to keep his distance, however." 

"That's a shame." Tamahome and Hotohori were the two people of this world she cared about most. She wished they could have become friends. 

Just about that time, Hotohori tucked the stuffed Mokona under his arm, and it uttered a sharp, synthesized "Pu!" Hotohori dropped the doll with a startled step back, and immediately several guards trained weapons on the hapless plush. 

"Oh, here," Yui said, sleepy enough to be irritated by the toy. "Of course Hiro had to get the talking one..." She opened a small zipper on the Mokona's back, and after searching inside it for a moment, ripped out a small black plastic box, flipped a switch on it and stuffed it in her pocket. "It won't do that anymore." She closed the zipper and handed the doll back to Hotohori, who accepted it speechlessly. 

******* 

Hiromasa read over the paragraph a second time, then sighed heavily. In a way, this entire experience was becoming too surreal to take seriously "I can't believe my sister just gave the _Emperor_ a Mokona doll!" 

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_Yui and Nuriko travel to find Tamahome, but in his home village, Yui finds that the threat from the Empire of Kutou is even closer at hand than she had supposed. In her moment of need, Yui discovers an ally unlike any she had imagined._  
NEXT TIME:  
I Never Knew... 

*Mokona from Magic Knights Rayearth 


	8. I Never Knew...

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati dEsprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_Yuis happy memories of her friend Miaka guided her journey back to her own world, but when she arrived there, Miaka had disappeared. Realizing that Miaka had been drawn into the Universe of the Four Gods in her place and missing the friends she loved, Yui returned into the book, despite her brothers admonitions.  
When she arrived in Konan, it was not her friend, but dire news that awaited her. Konan is now threatened by the eastern empire, Kutou. Realizing she must gather her Seishi quickly, Yui sets out with Nuriko to follow Tamahome, who had left the palace._

Episode 8:  
I Never Knew...

Hongou Hiromasa sighed and leaned back against the bookcase, resting The Universe of the Four Gods in his lap. This cant be real, he muttered. _I dont know how they rigged that light show or where they got paper this old, but Yui and Miaka had to have set this up just to mess with me. They probably just made up a story about themselves and wrote it in this book to make it look like theyd been sucked into it. The last pagell probably say something like Then, the Suzaku no Mikos came out from behind the bookshelves and laughed because the amazingly stupid older brother had fallen for their joke._ He opened the book to the last page to test the theory.

He was wrong. The last page was totally blank. _Guess they didnt fill the whole thing_, Hiromasa thought, flipping backward. He waited, and waited, but didnt see ink. Finally, he started turning the pages back one at a time until he reached the page he had been on before he skipped forward. _Just wrote enough to get me going real good, I guess_, he thought with a wry smile, reading it. The Suzaku no Miko and her Sei Nuriko set out after Tamahome, and Nuriko related the events of the Mikos three months of absence. Funny place to end it. He turned the page out of habit, even though hed seen that page a moment ago and knew that it was blank...

But it wasnt blank. No way! He knew it was the same page. When hed looked at it before, he could just barely see through to the writing on the other side of it. Then, it had been empty, but now, there was text, and an ink drawing of Yui sitting behind Nuriko on their horse. This is too weird... _If this is a joke, they got me fair and square, Ill give them that._

Nuriko told the Suzaku no Miko what had become of Tamahome in her absence.

*******

Oh, you should have seen it! It was so funny! Nuriko laughed, guiding the horse. I walked out into the courtyard one day and Tamahome was sitting on the railing, and there was this bird building a nest on his head. And he didnt even notice!

Goodness! What happened? Yui asked.

I guess he really missed you. Once you left, he couldnt focus on anything. And man, did he get absent-minded. Sometimes-a **lot** of times-when he was eating, he would forget to stop and start munching on the plates. At first we thought it was some sort of really strange dietary deficiency.

Yui sighed. I wish I hadnt been gone so long... _I shouldnt feel guilty. I couldnt have helped this, could I?_

Well, theres nothing to be done about it now, and its not really your fault, Nuriko answered. She suddenly cocked her head.

Whats wrong?

It got dark all of a sudden.

As though in agreement, the horse whinnied in fright. Yui glanced about. It was as if the darkness had crept up on them in the woods, and now pressed out onto the cleared path.

This is really weird, Nuriko muttered, patting the horses neck in an attempt to calm it. It snorted, then suddenly reared. Hold on, Yui!

Yui didnt take hold of Nuriko quickly enough, and fell backward to the ground with a short scream. A moment later, Nuriko shrieked and hit the ground beside her as the horse bucked wildly, then galloped away. Stupid animal, she muttered, rubbing her backside and pulling herself to her feet.

Yui picked herself up and gasped. Human silhouettes emerged from the trees around them, bearing torches and weapons. What are you doing here? came a familiar voice from behind. She turned and started back, finding the menacing arc of a scythe blade hovering over her.

Then, slowly, it lowered to the ground. Yui?

Just then, one of the men with torches came close enough to illuminate the figure.

Tamahome! Yui broke into a smile, throwing her arms around him as he tossed the scythe aside and hugged her. _He must not have recognized me with native clothes on over my uniform._ She smiled at being hugged by her big brother again, but somehow it hadnt felt like this before. This was more forceful... _Its probably that he hasnt seen me in so long..._

Yui, youre back! Tamahome said. I missed you so much.

I missed you, too. Im sorry I was gone so long, but I came back as soon as I-

Shh, Nuriko interrupted. Do you hear something?

Tamahome and Yui looked up. They could hear a voice, softly from the forest. It could almost be called the wind in the trees, and the torch_flames shrank and danced as if in a wind, but it was definitely a human voice. And it was singing.

_[Lyrics]*_

What is that? Nuriko questioned. She tried to turn toward Yui and Tamahome, but her body would not respond. I cant move!

Yui tried, and found she couldnt move either. Whats happening! she asked, as Tamahome growled with effort, trying to break free. _Who could be doing this? Kutou!_ The men around them cried out in shock and fear, finding themselves paralyzed, but the song was still audible above it all, growing closer by the moment...

_[Lyrics]*_

Yui shrieked as someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the woods. A moment later, a hand covered her mouth, stifling her scream.

Yui! Tamahome shouted, jerking forward. The force holding him vanished and he lurched forward, barely keeping his balance as he ran after her. Nuriko also jerked forward and darted to follow, when a glimmer caught the corner of her eye. A glimmer that was all too common in her career...

*******

Yui struggled desperately, trying to get free of her captor; although they werent holding her tightly enough to hurt her, their grip was incredibly strong-almost superhumanly strong, like Nurikos. _Ive got to get away fast, or Ill get lost at this rate_, Yui thought frantically as the trees streaked by. Who on earth could run so fast? Then, she felt herself slowing down, the blur of trees resolving into a clearing, her abductors grip beginning to loosen...

Yui wasnt about to pass up that opportunity. She managed to pull the hand over her mouth aside a little and bit down on it hard. Hearing a cry of pain, she stomped at her captors foot and felt her heel hit it, then threw her elbow backward, catching them in the stomach as she twisted away, fists up.

Eek no da! Dont hurt me no da!

There was a woman kneeling in front of her, clutching her stomach in pain. Strangely, though, her eyes were scrunched up into arcs, as though she were laughing. Her basic outfit was plain and worn, with a loose, belted white shirt that nearly concealed her feminine figure, and her dusty-blue hair was pulled back in a long, thick braid, except for bangs that hung to her waist and obscured the right side of her face. A black, red-lined cape with white swirls on it was slung over her left shoulder, and a strand of large green beads widely spaced with small, dark ones hung around her neck. But Yui could only stand there blinking at her-she was no bigger than a child! She almost looked like a doll. This couldnt possibly be her captor, could it? Her injuries were the same as the ones Yui had inflicted, but how could this tiny thing possibly have run so fast while holding her so strongly? Yui was certain the arms holding her had been longer than that, but there was no one else. She just stood there, speechless with confusion.

That hurt no da, the woman whined, blowing on her bitten hand. Suddenly, she grew to an adult size, even taller than Yui. Had she blinked at that moment, Yui would have missed the entire transition.

Yui jumped back, struggling to find her voice. Wh- who...?

Of course, Suzaku no Miko, biting and kicking and elbows have their merits when one is the target of assassins no da. The woman, her eyes still in laughing arcs, stood and brushed dirt off her pants and cape, then took a few steps to a conical straw hat that had fallen to the ground in Yuis struggle.

A... assassins? Yui asked, backing away. Surely this woman wasnt an assassin. She could easily have done her job before now if she had been. Yui would have been a sitting target back on the path.

_I would have been a sitting target..._

Youll find your horse in the next town; I told it to meet you there no da. The woman put the hat on her head and gave a quick wave. Later no da, she said, and the hat sank to the ground, consuming her entirely.

Yui stared at the hat. _Did that just happen?_ This was even more surreal than being drawn into the world of a book. She gingerly poked the straw cone, then quickly flipped it over and saw nothing under it. Carefully she picked it up. This was so strange...

Yui! Tamahome called in the distance.

Im over here! she shouted back.

Tamahome ran into the clearing and hugged her. Thank goodness youre all right. What happened?

Yui opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a sharp scream, followed almost immediately by a string of curses. Nuriko!

Yui and Tamahome dashed back to the road, the straw hat trailing in the air behind Yui by a ribbon chinstrap. The road wasnt very far for as quickly as Yui had been carried off, and Nuriko was beside it with her back against a tree, breathing hard. Yui, dont look! She caught Yui as she ran forward, but she couldnt block her momentary glance over her shoulder. The men that had been with Tamahome... They all lay dead on the path, with arrow shafts springing up from them like monstrous stalks of wheat.

Yui stumbled back, staring with a helpless, horrified fixation. Tamahome caught her, and she buried her face in the chest of his black coat, hiding her eyes. All these people... she said quietly. Why...?

I saw the arrows right after you two left. There wasnt time for them to get out of the way, Nuriko said. She softly added. They were aimed for where Yui was standing.

_Of course, Suzaku no Miko, biting and kicking and elbows have their merits when one is the target of assassins no da._ I was the target...? Yui breathed.

Maybe. Nuriko gently touched her shoulder. Yui, its not your fault.

But... Yui looked down at the straw hat in her hands. The woman shed met had pulled her out of the paths of those arrows, but...

Why dont we get you to an inn or something? Tamahome suggested, taking her by the shoulders. I bet you could use the rest.

Yui nodded, and numbly let Tamahome lead her, but... _Rest? I dont know if Ill ever sleep again._

*******

You should eat something, Yui, Tamahome said gently. Yui obediently pushed some rice into her mouth, but the image of those dead men kept flashing across her minds eye, making food feel heavy in her stomach.

Tamahome-san, a local man said, poking his head into the eatery. Theres strange men at the town gate.

All right! Tamahome cheered, jumping up. A chance to make some money! Nuriko, take care of Yui. Ill be right back.

Sheesh, that guy, Nuriko grumbled.

How can he be so cheerful after... Yui asked softly. Of course, I guess he is getting money...

Not much, said the old man who ran the eatery. Hes a great guy.

A great guy would protect you for free, Nuriko griped.

Thats what Im saying, its almost free. He could charge us a lot more, but he doesnt.

As Nuriko briefly argued with the old man about the price of justice, Yui sighed and pushed her rice around in the bowl. _Even with someone like Tamahome to protect them, such things still happen. Because Im here?_ Thinking about it that way, Yui realized for the first time how important it was to summon Suzaku as soon as possible. She owed it to everyone who had suffered for it, people who died for it... She was ashamed that she had taken it so lightly before now.

_I have to find my Seishi and summon Suzaku._ Suddenly it seemed like such a huge task. But maybe one of them wasnt so far away. That woman in the forest had rescued Yui, and she obviously had some strange power. Could she have been a Sei? Of all the things Yui had imagined in her Seishi, this person squarely missed them all, but still...

She pulled the notepad out of her pocket and flipped to the pages where she had written down the hints from The Universe of the Four Gods.

CHICHIRI  
-monk with a mask  
-weakest and strongest

_The weakest and the strongest?_ That would seem appropriate. The woman had held her with an iron grip; yet, unbelievable as it was, Yui was certain that when she had turned around, she had looked tiny, like a child. _And a mask..._ She might have been wearing a mask. It would have been too hard to tell in the dimness. _But a monk?_ She did dress strangely, but...

Tamahomes voice floated back to the inn. Yeah! Thirty mon** for thirty men!

Are you sure thats all you want? a townsperson asked. You cant buy more than a few tidbits of food for that.

Oh, its fine! Tamahome exulted a moment before bursting in the door of the inn, gleefully holding up a string of coins. Yui, look at all the money I got!

Tamahome, are there female monks in this world?

Tamahome blinked at her for a moment, the coins still in his hand. Huh?

Is there such a thing as a female monk? Yui repeated, as if this were a perfectly normal thing to be asking.

I... Tamahome took a seat beside her. I dont know. Ive never heard of one, but I dont see why there wouldnt be.

Nuriko held up her hand for a moment to finish chewing her rice and swallow. Theyre rare, but they do exist. There used to be a woman monk at the monastery in my hometown.

What do they look like?

Um... Like monks, Nuriko answered. Yui looked at her over the bridge of her nose. Im sorry thats not more helpful, its just sorta... normal here. I never really looked at them all that carefully.

Uhh... Tamahome held his chin thoughtfully. Well, any monkd probably dress funny. Around monasteries you always see them with capes and beads and things... Of course theyre usually bald, too...

Oh, that I do remember, Nuriko said. A woman monk never cuts her hair. The one in my town had a braid all the way down to her ankles. There arent any monasteries around here, though, so youd probably just run into wanderers.

Why do you ask, Yui? Tamahome queried. Youre not gonna run off and join a monastery on me, are you?

Oh, no, I just... Yui hesitated for a moment, but there was no reason to keep information like this from her Seishi. In fact, just the opposite, and the descriptions they were giving did seem accurate. The person who grabbed me earlier on the road pulled me out of the way of an arrow and warned me about the assassins. Dont get your hopes up, but she protected me, so I thought she might be a Sei. She seems to fit the clues about Chichiri in The Universe of the Four Gods, but it identifies Chichiri as a monk.

Really? Nuriko asked. Are you sure its Chichiri?

Well... Yui flipped through the rest of the memo pad. I dont think Wisdom beyond ages, fits and Fire bandit mountain definitely doesnt.

Fire bandit mountain? Tamahome questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Im not very good at reading this countrys language, okay? Yui said. I suppose it could still be Mitsukake. I havent managed to translate the clues about him-or her-yet. Somehow, though, Yui was convinced it was Chichiri. She pulled her pen out of her pocket, but paused. Best not to put a star by Chichiri yet. She wasnt sure, either who that woman really was, or when or if shed be back. Beside Chichiris name, she jotted a question mark, and put the memo pad away.

*******

Yui groaned slightly and opened her eyes as Nuriko rolled over beside her. The first faint light of morning was filtering into the room. Yui started to close them again against the glow, then noticed that the other bed, Tamahomes, was empty. Nuriko? she asked drowsily, nudging the other woman beside her.

What is it? Nuriko asked, opening her eyes and rolling over to her back.

Did Tamahome say he was going anywhere? Yui asked. He isnt here.

Hes gone? Ah, geez. That boy, Nuriko muttered, getting out of bed and looking around the other side of the room. All his stuffs gone; he must not have been planning to come back. I swear, if the rest of the Seishi are like him, theyre going to drive me to an early grave.

He said that about you once.

With a grumble, Nuriko stretched, then turned towards Yui with an alarming smile. Lets go find him, Yui. Because then, Im going to kill him.

Yui sat up, and paused for a moment, trying to gather her sleepy thoughts. Sighing heavily, she rolled out of bed and picked up her uniform and native robe, then went into an adjoining room and changed.

After a short breakfast, she and Nuriko found a stablehand who said Tamahome had left for his home village, and directed them after him. The trip passed uneventfully through low, forested hills dotted with small grainfields, and all there was to be heard were birds and insects and sun-warmed breezes, and Nuriko occasionally saying things like Which do you think would be better for him, Yui? Bludgeoning or strangling? Yui thought both were a bit extreme, but Nuriko still didnt seem dissuaded by noon, when they came upon a village in a small valley.

Here we are, Nuriko announced, anticipation coloring her voice.

Now, Im sure Tamahome wouldnt have left without a good reason, Yui maintained, looking around.

One he apparently didnt feel we needed to know.

The village was mainly full of small, thatched-roof cottages, nothing like the fine stone buildings of the capital city. _Does Tamahome live in one of these?_ Do you have any idea where his house is? Yui asked.

That stablehand said something about a farm, so its probably on the outskirts somewhere, Nuriko answered, guiding the horse across the village. As they turned a corner, they saw Tamahome climbing off his horse at the far end of town.

Theres the jerk, Nuriko muttered, kicking their horse into a trot.

As Tamahome approached a tiny cottage with a sparsely thatched roof, a small figure in the yard dropped a hoe and darted inside. A second later, a small crowd of children came out of the house and ran out to meet Tamahome in the road. Onii-chan! a chorus of childish voices cried.

Tamahome dropped to his knees, spreading his arms wide to hug all four of them at once. Chuei! Shunkei! Yuiren! Gyokuran! Oh, I missed you!

Great Suzaku, Nuriko muttered, reigning the horse in some distance off. Those are his little brothers and sisters? Whoda figured a guy like that would have a family so cute?

Yui watched speechlessly. _Why did I never know this about him?_ she wondered, looking at the crowd of children, and at the house. Their clothes were worn, the fence around the yard was crumbling, and the house, which could be called a shack even in this village of cottages, looked ready to fall at any moment. _All this time I scolded him for wanting money, and never thought to ask why..._

Dad, Im home! Tamahome called, picking up the youngest girl and putting her on his shoulders, then heading into the house. He held up the string of money he had earned. Look at all the money I got in the capital!

Yui couldnt make out his voice anymore as he went into the cottage, leading a small parade of siblings, and shut the door. I wonder why Tamahome didnt tell us about this, she said as she and Nuriko stopped in front of the house a minute later. She could imagine him being too proud to admit his family was so poor, but he should have known she wouldnt hold it against him.

Shh, Nuriko hissed, sliding off the horse and sneaking towards the window, then ducking under it. She gestured for Yui to join her, cupping a hand around her ear to better listen.

Nuriko, Yui hissed, slinking over. We shouldnt be eavesdropping,

Were gonna get caught if youre not quiet, Nuriko whispered. Despite herself, Yui fell silent.

Dont worry about me, a hoarse voice said, followed immediately by a racking cough.

Dad? Tamahome questioned.

Im fine, Im fine. Its not so bad, really.

Nuriko turned and carefully snuck a peek over the window sill. A middle-aged man, probably Tamahomes father, was lying in the bed, his thin face yellow from jaundice. Oh my... Yui, look.

Yui hesitated, but couldnt resist peeking over the windowsill.

Kishuku,*** the older man said softly, I appreciate everything you do for us, but I dont want to tie you down. You should start thinking about your own happiness.

I am happy, Dad, Tamahome said, taking a seat beside his bed. I love you all; Im glad to help.

I know, but its because Im in this condition that you have to, so I cant help but feel guilty. You shouldnt let us keep you from thinking about starting a family of your own. Chueis getting old enough to take care of things a bit.

Well, Im not doing very good, admitted the oldest of the siblings, a boy who looked just like a younger version of Tamahome. The crops arent growing too well.

Itd be nice to have another big sister, though, the smallest girl said, hugging Tamahomes knee. Yui smiled; the girl looked a little like Miaka back in kindergarten, with brown hair in buns on either side of her head.

So how about it? asked the older girl. Are Yuiren and me still the only girls youre interested in?

Well... Tamahome said with a nervous laugh, then suddenly turned back to the little girl clinging to his knee. Yuiren! She had sunk to her knees, leaning heavily on his leg, and only moaned softly and coughed in reply.

Oh, no, Chuei said, rushing to pick her up. She was just getting better; we shouldnt have let her out of bed. He touched her forehead. Oh, the fevers back.

Yui got up from under the window and ran back to the horse. Yui, what are you doing? Nuriko hissed, getting up and keeping pace with her.

I have some medicine in my bag that might help, Yui said, rifling through the saddlebags until she found the one she had emptied her homes medicine cabinet into. She hurried back to the cottage and rapped on the door. This was no time to worry about being caught eavesdropping.

Nuriko had just come up behind her when a little boy with short, shaggy hair opened the door. Who are you?

Tamahome turned around. Yui! Nuriko!

Im sorry I followed you, Yui said, but I have some medicine for your sister.

Who are these people? Tamahomes father asked as the older boy lay Yuiren down and Yui started searching through her bag.

Oh, this is Yui, the Suzaku no Miko, Tamahome explained. And this is one of her other Seishi, Nuriko.

Pleased to meet you, Nuriko said with a brief half-bow.

Here we are, Yui said, reading the directions on a bottle of childrens aspirin. This should bring the fever down. I need some water. The older girl handed her a wooden bowl with water in it, and Yui shook one pill out of the bottle and had Yuiren take it.

The little girl looked up at her. Are you going to be my big sister?

Both Tamahome and Yui blushed.

Well, Yui said, Your onii-chan said hed be my onii-chan, too, so I guess that makes us sisters. She knew that wasnt what Yuiren had meant, but Yui liked it better.

Shouldnt we cover her up to break the fever? the older girl asked.

No, we should try to keep her cool. Do you have a tub so we could put her in a cool bath?

No... Chuei said.

Well, we need some water.

Someone will have to go out to the stream and get it.

Thats right, Yui had seen a stream just a little further down the path. She looked around, saw the bucket in the corner, and picked it up. Ill be back in a minute.

She was halfway there when she realized that she should have let someone else do it, with assassins about looking for the Suzaku no Miko. It was so unbelievable to have to worry about that sort of thing. _Still_, she thought, looking over her shoulder, _I wont even be out of sight of the house. Surely just stepping out for this one minute will be all right. Im in native dress, so maybe no one will even recognize me._ She pulled the conical straw hat she was still keeping onto her head to hide her short hair.

She knelt at the edge of the stream and quickly dipped up a bucket of water, then turned to hurry back, only to find a man standing over her. She gasped and dropped the bucket, spilling the water.

*******

After reading about his sister nearly being shot with assassins arrows, Hiromasa was finally beginning to relax as he read this calm domestic scene. _Oh, man I **hope** this is just something those two made up_, he thought, though now believing less and less that it was. _When they come out and laugh at me itll be worth it to know this isnt really happening to her... Oh, man, am I gonna chew her out for scaring me like this..._

A man met the Suzaku no Miko beside the stream, he read. The man was an assassin. _**AN ASSASSIN!**_

*******

Arent you the Suzaku no Miko? the man asked; a scythe rested easily in his right hand.

Yui stepped back. Her mind raced; what should she do? She knew what she shouldnt do was stand here dumbstruck. _**HELP!**_ she screamed. An instant later, the man raised his weapon, and she realized that screaming had essentially answered yes to his question.

Yui! Tamahome shouted from the house, but he wouldnt get there before the man swung the scythe. Yui jumped back and the blade missed her, but her foot came down in the water and her heel slipped in the soft mud, sending her tumbling backward. With a great splash, she landed in the stream, and she felt the chinstraps bounce against her throat as the straw hat fell back off her head. The curved blade rose over her. In the mud, she couldnt dodge fast enough; Tamahome wouldnt get there in time...

Suddenly, the man stopped short. Yuis eyes widened as a pair of hands-not her own-reached out in front of her face. The arms rested on her shoulders lightly. _But how? To be that close behind me, theyd have to be... coming **out of the hat!**_

Yui! Tamahome shouted, running up the path as quickly as he could.

The two hands made symbols in the air, then clenched into fists and came together. The instant they met, a beam of light shot out at the assassin, slamming him against a tree.

Without even touching him... Tamahome whispered, slowing to an awed stop beside Yui. The assassin quickly gathered himself into a crouch and assessed the situation, then vanished as if by magic.

As Yui blinked in awe, the hands untied the chinstraps at her neck and disappeared back into the hat. A moment later, it blew off her head in a nonexistent wind and came to rest at the foot of a nearby tree. The shadow within it deepened, and out of it rose a familiar form.

Thats the woman who rescued me from the arrows before, Yui said, standing and climbing up onto the bank with Tamahomes help.

Tamahome clutched her protectively. Who are you? he demanded of the woman, then paused as he realized that she was still floating a few centimeters above the hat. Are... Are you human?

Dont be rude no da, she protested, stepping onto the road and picking up the hat, then putting it on her head. Im a wanderer no da.

Ive never seen a wanderer do that before, Tamahome muttered.

Yui tried to get a better look at the womans face. Her mouth moved when she spoke, but she still had those perpetual laughing eyes no matter what expression was on the rest of her face. Was that a mask, or wasnt it?

Im afraid you and Nuriko were a bit careless, Tamahome no da.

Tamahome blinked. How do you know our names?

A mysterious smile played across the womans lips. I know its very easy to get distracted, but now you have to pay attention so you can feel the enemys presence no da.

Feel the enemys presence... who are you? Tamahome demanded again.

Um, thank you for saving me again, Yui interrupted, stepping away from Tamahome slightly.

I have another warning for you no da, the woman said.

Oh?

The woman nodded and moved towards her. Tamahome again took her shoulders protectively. No matter how careful _you_ are, Suzaku no Miko, there will be victims because of this quest no da.

Victims? Yui asked softly, the memory of the dead men on the road flooding her mind. Because of me?

Because of the _quest_ no da. If you let it destroy your resolve, then their sacrifices will be in vain no da.

Onii-chan! several high-pitched voices screamed in the distance.

Oh no. They wouldnt! Tamahome gasped, letting go of Yui and sprinting back to his house.

The woman raised a worried hand to her mouth, turning to watch Tamahome go. Its starting already no da.

Tamahomes family, Yui breathed, and started running after him.

Wait no da!

Frantic shouts of Onii-chan! flew back to Tamahome as he raced up the path and to his house. He skittered into the doorway, and froze. All over the single room of the cottage, ribbons were spread like a spiders web. Nuriko and his family were caught in them like flies, slowly being crushed as they tightened.

Tamahome, get out of here! Nuriko shouted. She glimpsed Yui running up behind him and shouted Yui, run!

His character flaring brightly, Tamahome focused on the middle of the room and the black-cloaked man-the assassin from before-standing there, the ribbon tails grasped in his hands.

**_Get out of here!_** Nuriko shouted again. If I cant break these, what can you do?

Why you... Tamahome growled, then charged at the assassin. Leave my family out of this! Your fight is with me!

My fight is with the Suzaku no Miko, but that makes anyone who protects her my enemy, the assassin said. As Tamahome darted forward, strands of the web shot out from nowhere, tripping him up and binding his feet. He grunted, straining against them as he suddenly found himself yanked from the floor and suspended upside down against a wall.

_Because... his fight is with me!_ No! Yui shouted, running up to the doorway. The assassin turned to her, and she stepped back. She shouldnt have rushed in so rashly. If her Seishi couldnt defeat this man, what could she hope to do?

There you are, Suzaku no Miko, he said, drawing a knife. Its only you I want. Come here and we can end this, and Ill let the rest go.

Yui looked around; Nuriko, Tamahome, and his family were straining against the ribbons. The little children were crying. The sight of that knife made her heart light and sick with dread; her impulse was to get as far away from it as she could, but... _I mustnt think that way. The Suzaku no Miko shouldnt be a coward. I dont want them to suffer because of me. I can end it. I can save them..._

Yui, dont! Tamahome shouted.

_There will be victims because of this quest no da. If you let it destroy your resolve, then their sacrifices will be in vain no da._

_If I do that..._ If she let herself, the Suzaku no Miko, be killed, everything her Seishi had gone through for her, those men who had died back on the road, all of it would be for nothing. It seemed unforgivably selfish not to give herself up, even if it might mean their lives. But at the same time, if she died, all their hopes of summoning Suzaku, of keeping Konan safe and making every wish come true, died with her. She took a step back, out of the doorway.

Very well then, the assassin snarled, taking the ribbons around his knuckles as a puppet player might take a characters strings just before their moment of crisis. Yuis heart plunged; for their sakes, she couldnt give herself up, but what was about to happen...

Suddenly, a shadow appeared before her an instant before solidifying into the female wanderer from the forest. With one fluid motion, she drew a sword out of the conical straw hat, then leapt up, cutting all the captives free with a few swift strokes. The ribbons not only parted, but vanished completely under the blade, spilling the assassins would-be victims to the floor.

You! Yui cried. She didnt even know the womans name, but she thought she had never been so happy to see anyone.

Look out no da! the woman ordered as the assassin whipped out a set of knives and launched them at the doorway. She leapt in front of Yui and spun the sword around so quickly it became a blur of steel, deflecting the knives. Only one slipped through, grazing the womans right cheek as she twisted her face away. Yui ducked as it flew past her, and noticed a flash of red from her rescuers wound before her long bangs settled over her face again. That had to be blood, but Yui thought shed seen more of a glow...

Oh no you dont, Nuriko snapped, grabbing the assassins arm and wrenching a cry of pain out of him as he coiled his legs for an escape. Now, what can you tell us? How many Kutou assassins are in Konan after Yui?

And does your Shogun know youre doing this no da? the wanderer asked, dropping her sword back into the shadow within her hat and pulling out a staff topped with a brass heart hung with four rings.

Look out! Tamahome shouted. He grabbed Yui and yanked her away from the doorway as a cluster of arrows whizzed past, but for once, they werent aimed at her. The arrows buried themselves in the assassins back, and he fell from Nurikos grip.

Gaw...! Nuriko shouted, pulling out an arrow that had pierced her sleeve, just barely missing her wrist. I HATE it when that happens.

Yui covered her mouth. Strange, even after this man had tried to kill her, hurt her friends, somehow it scarcely made his death less ghastly. She gasped as his hand twitched and his eyes turned to her. _After that, hes still alive..._

You havent won, the assassin said, his voice strained. There are many more, just like me. Once weve... found the... _Seiryuu no Miko_...

The _Seiryuu_ no Miko? Nuriko questioned. The assassin opened his mouth and let out a gasp that faded into a gurgle, then lay still.

Hai no da, the wanderer answered softly, crouching down and closing the mans eyes, then briefly whispering a soft prayer. She slipped off her cape and spread it over the man; his body vanished into it the same way Chichiri had into her hat when Yui first met her. Each of the four countries has the same legend with their god no da. A girl from another world comes and gathers the seven Sei in order to summon the Divine Beast no da.

_The Seiryuu no Miko... another girl from the other world..._ Who is she? Yui cried. What does she look like, do you know! Tell me!

I dont know no da. When I was wandering, I only heard that the Emperor of Kutou knew of the Suzaku no Miko and ordered his people to search for the Seiryuu no Miko no da. I dont know if shes been found yet no da.

_Another girl from another world... What if they find Miaka?_

Shhh, its OK now. The bad man cant hurt you any more, Tamahome softly soothed his brothers and sisters, gathering them all together, then helping his father back into bed. Dad, are you all right?

A little shaken up, but thats all.

Nuriko paused, then reached to brush aside the wanderers long bangs; she jerked away from the touch. Im sorry, I just... Are _you_ all right? Nuriko asked, pointing at the cut on her face. The skin was starting to pull away, hanging loosely. Your face seems to be... peeling.

Oh, Im fine no da! she assured her. I have a spare no da! She took hold of her chin and seemingly yanked off her face to reveal another one, completely unharmed, underneath.

Eeg! Nuriko gasped, her eyes nearly flying out of her head.

Yui jolted out of her worried train of thought. On the wanderers right cheek, framed by an ugly L-shaped scar and glowing slightly red behind the curtain of hair, was the character water well. It _**is**_ a mask! she cried, throwing her arms around the wanderer. You _are_ Chichiri, arent you!

The woman blinked for a moment, then hugged back. Hai no da! Im Chichiri no da.

_**Youre**_ Chichiri? Nuriko asked in disbelief.

Hai no da. Tamahome walked over as she shook out her mask and replaced it on her face; the cut had vanished.

So, it was you that grabbed Yui back there? Tamahome asked. Chichiri nodded. You must be pretty good not to be affected by that infernal singing.

The masks eyes arcs sharpened gleefully. I _was_ that infernal singing no da.

Really? Nuriko asked.

Hai no da. I knew I wouldnt be able to get to the Suzaku no Miko before the assassins, so I had to delay them no da. Paralyzing you was just a side effect; Im very sorry about that no da.

But, it didnt sound like your voice.

It was me no da. Would you like to hear me no da?

Um...

Sure, Yui said, sitting down. Opening her memo pad, she jotted a star by Chichiris name as the monk took a deep breath and began singing.

_[Lyrics]*_

Yui smiled slightly. The song reminded her of herself and Hotohori.

As they listened, Tamahome took her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  
_Rumors of the Seiryuu no Miko give Yui new reason to fear what has befallen her friend, Miaka. Although she wants to follow her Seishi, she will let nothing stop her from learning the truth and being there for her friend._  
NEXT TIME:  
To See You Again

*Where you see "[Lyrics]", this episode originally contained lyrics translated from Tokimeki no Dokasen, the ending title theme of Fushigi Yuugi (yes, Chichiri literally sang us out like on the show). These have been removed to comply with TOS, with apologies for the inconvenience and clunkiness.

**A small silver coin. Ancient Chinese and Japanese coins typically had holes in them and were often strung to keep them together or as a unit of measurement (Suikoden, an ancient Chinese novel, often refers to amounts of money in strings of cash).

***Kishuku is Tamahomes given name. 


	9. To See You Again

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass 

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu 

_Yui's duty as Suzaku no Miko is now much different than before she returned to her own world. Though she was joyously reunited with her Seishi, the quest to Summon Suzaku has become an urgent mission that people will suffer and die to achieve or destroy, and Yui began to realize the weight of everyone's hopes resting on her shoulders.  
In all of this, she could find no clues as to what may have befallen her friend Miaka in the Universe of the Four Gods, until an assassin from Kutou uttered these words:  
**Seiryuu no Miko.**_

Episode 9:  
To See You Again 

Hiromasa's hands still hadn't stopped shaking after Yui's last near-assassination in the Universe of the Four Gods. _What'll happen if Yui **dies** in this stupid book? Would she really be...? Geez, if she keeps having close calls like that, it's gonna give me a heart attack..._

"'Chichiri, the wandering monk, used her power again to cure Tamahome's sister of her sickness.'" 

******* 

"Thank you! You're a nice lady!" Yuiren said, hugging Chichiri's knee. "Are _you_ my onii-chan's wife?" 

"No, I'm sorry, I'm not, Yuiren-chan no da," Chichiri answered, sitting in a nearby chair. "I've just met him no da." 

"Oh. Well, do you like him?" 

Yui couldn't help but be amazed by just how expressive Chichiri's mask could be as she answered "No daaaa...." 

"Geez, is that girl just trying to marry me off?" Tamahome muttered, though smiling. 

"So, let me see," Nuriko said as the diffuse red glow of Chichiri's Sei character showing through her mask faded into a more natural blush. "You paralyzed everyone with your singing, used magic on that assassin by the stream, the way you cut those ribbons apart was no ordinary swordplay, and now you cured Yuiren's fever just like that," she listed, with a snap of her fingers. "Just what _is_ this power of yours, anyway?" 

"Everyone's no da." 

"Huh?" 

"What do you mean, 'everyone's'?" Yui questioned. 

"Everyone's no da. I share in the powers of all the Seishi, of all the gods no da. I can use all their gifts no da." 

"All 28?" Nuriko asked in disbelief. 

Chichiri nodded and picked up the table with one hand as though it were a sheet of paper. "That's yours, isn't it, Nuriko-chan no da?" 

"Wow." Nuriko turned to Yui with a wide smile. "I think this quest just got a whole lot easier!" 

"Not necessarily no da," Chichiri argued, shaking her head. 

"Hmm?" 

"There is a price for my gifts no da. My tie to others' powers is rarely strong, and the cost in energy is often high no da. I'm only a single person, with a single chi; it's easy to become exhausted no da. If the assassins were to return now, for instance, I don't know how much help I would be no da." 

"'The weakest and the strongest'," Yui murmured. 

"Da?" 

"Your clues in 'The Universe of the Four Gods' said 'the weakest and the strongest'. Strongest because you have the powers of all the other Seishi, but weakest because you can't use them as well, right?" 

"Hai no da." Chichiri said, nodding. "The Suzaku no Miko is very smart no da, ne?" 

"Isn't she? We're lucky to have such an amazing Miko," Tamahome said, putting one arm around Yui's shoulders and squeezing slightly. 

Yui blushed. "Um, Chichiri, you can call me 'Yui' if you like." 

"All right, Yui-chan no da." 

"Um, Chichiri," Tamahome said, letting go of Yui nervously. "I was wondering, with the way you healed Yuiren, if you could, um, maybe help my dad?" 

"I don't have enough energy left now, but let me see him and I'll tell you if my gift will be strong enough when I've rested no da," Chichiri said, pushing herself up. Tamahome guided her over to his father's bed. 

"Dad, this is Chichiri. She's going to try to help you," he said as she knelt at the man's bedside and took his hand. He nodded slightly as her character starting glowing under the mask again, the red light flowing down her arm to his hand. 

"How long has he been sick no da?"she asked softly as the red light seeped through his body. 

"A while now, several months." 

"I was afraid of that no da," she murmured as the light faded. She let go of the father's hand and sat down on the floor, turning to face Tamahome and the others. "It's too old and strong; it's beyond my abilities no da." 

Tamahome sighed heavily. "Dad, I'm sorry..." 

"Don't apologize, Kishuku. I know you're doing your best." 

"But, if Chichiri can heal with her power, that means there's another Sei somewhere who has that ability even more strongly. Maybe they're one of ours," Yui said uncertainly. "It may not be very likely, but we can hope so." 

"There's always the chance," Nuriko offered. 

"Thanks for trying, anyway, Chichiri," Tamahome said, and extended his hand to help her up. She didn't move. "Chichiri?" He paused for a moment, then crouched and waved his hand in front of her face. "I think she's asleep." 

"How can you tell?" Nuriko asked, noting the ever-closed "laughing" eyes of the mask. 

_This power really does take a lot out of her_, Yui thought. "Perhaps we should put her to bed..." 

"That's a good idea," Nuriko agreed, standing and gently picking Chichiri up. "Is there somewhere she can sleep for the night?" 

"Here," Chuei said, directing her to the bed Yuiren had been occupying awhile before. "We can sleep on the floor." 

"Thanks," Nuriko said, carefully laying Chichiri down and tucking a blanket up over her. She stirred slightly, but did not awaken. 

Tamahome and his family started talking again, but it was nothing Yui had to pay attention to. The excitement of the moment was over and she finally had some time to think. _The Seiryuu no Miko, another girl from another world... If that book is the only doorway between the worlds, surely no one but Miaka and I has touched it in this much time. She'd be the only other girl from our world to be found. If Konan's enemies find her, and force her to be the Seiryuu no Miko... I have to protect Konan, but I don't want to end up fighting my friend. I have to stop it somehow..._

Yui looked around at her Seishi. She didn't think they would like the idea, but she couldn't run off and do such a thing alone. Just hours ago she had been thinking how important it was to look after herself as Suzaku no Miko. She couldn't very well wait for Chichiri to wake up, but... "Excuse me," she said at the next lull in conversation. "Tamahome? Nuriko?" They both looked up at her. "Could I talk to you about something, outside?" 

"Um, sure," Tamahome said as he and Nuriko stood and followed her out the door, shutting it behind them. 

Yui opened her mouth, but Tamahome held up his hand to stop her and opened the door again, spilling his oldest brother and sister to the ground. "Chuei. Gyokuran." 

"Aww," they whined, picking themselves up and going back inside. 

Yui forced a smile before continuing. "As I was going to say, this is going to sound really crazy of me, but... 

"I think we should go to Kutou." 

"What?" the Seishi shouted. 

Yui felt like a scolded child, but she couldn't give up. "You remember my friend Miaka? The one I kept asking about when I first got here? I think she's the only other girl from my world who might be here. If they find her, she'll have to become the Seiryuu no Miko, and I can't just abandon her." 

"Yui, I understand that, but... But you can't go!" Tamahome protested. 

"Yui, I know you're worried about your friend," Nuriko said softly, taking her shoulders. "But if there are assassins in Konan, think what it would be like in Kutou. You wouldn't make it a kilometer away from the border." 

"Maybe... maybe they wouldn't expect us to be in Kutou," Yui argued weakly. "And think of it this way. If Kutou finds their Miko and summons Seiryuu, it'll be a disaster, but Miaka and I are friends. If I can find her first, we can keep that from happening." 

"If you live that long," Nuriko argued gently. "You don't even know if she's in Kutou." 

"I just barely met Miaka, but she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would do something like that," Tamahome agreed. "And if you hurry and summon Suzaku, you can use his powers to protect her too." 

"I don't know," Yui said. "I don't think Miaka would have known that Kutou was Konan's enemy. She's a trusting, big-hearted girl. She could be tricked into something..." 

"Yui, I'm sorry, but it's just not safe," Nuriko said gently. "We can't go." 

"Why don't we just go to bed?" Tamahome agreed. "Maybe in the morning you'll see why this is such a bad idea." 

Yui sighed. She already knew why it was such a bad idea, but she also knew why she had to do it. It was like arguing with Hiromasa back home... 

"It has been a long day," Nuriko agreed. "Maybe some sleep would help." 

Yui let Nuriko and Tamahome take her back inside. She hadn't slept well the last night, and had had a busy day, but despite that, there was no way she could sleep. 

Tamahome got her a matt on the floor and a threadbare blanket, and she lay down and pretended to sleep while they all talked a bit longer. The floor was hard, and worrying for Miaka made her restless, but she was afraid to move a muscle and risk her pretended sleep being found out. _I know it isn't safe, but I can't just abandon my best friend. She's the reason I came back. She's the important thing, isn't she? She's a person from the real world I come from, not a character in a book..._ Yui didn't actually believe that Tamahome or Hotohori or even the men who'd been killed back on the road were just characters in a book. In her heart, she knew it was a lie, but she told herself that. She wouldn't have any peace until she knew Miaka was safe. On some level, she even knew herself that she was just rationalizing the foolish thing she was planning to do. 

The very foolish thing. Every time she had found herself alone in this world, she had ended up in danger, saved by one of her Seishi. To purposely leave them behind was inviting doom, but... _It's better this way_, she said to herself. _Sei of Suzaku in Kutou would draw attention anyway. Maybe they won't recognize just me._ And, the very thought that she was risking her life made her more certain in a way. _If it's going to be like that, I don't want them getting hurt for me..._

Little by little, the voices stopped, the lamps went out, and the sounds of people moving about faded. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Even yet, Yui lay still for a long time, watching the shadows shift as the moon moved across the sky. What would she do if someone woke up and caught her leaving? Eventually, she realized that didn't matter. All she could do was try, but she had to do that. She pushed the blanket aside and picked up her bag, very slowly and carefully, then pushed the door open, and left the house. 

A thought struck her and she paused. She knew it was risking being caught, but she stopped just outside the fence, got out her pen and notebook, and wrote a short note by the light of the now-setting moon. 

"I have to go to Kutou and help Miaka. I'm sorry, and I promise to take care of myself. Please use the clues in the memo pad, and look for the other Seishi while I'm gone.  
See you soon.  
~Yui" 

Looking around for a way to leave it quietly in a conspicuous place, she picked up a rock, and left the note and the memo pad under it just in front of the door. 

What Yui didn't know-had no way of knowing-was that under the mask, one of Chichiri's eyes was open, watching her every move as she gathered her things and snuck away. Sighing slightly, the monk quietly rose, put on her her hat, grasped her staff by the rings so they wouldn't jingle and threw her cape over her shoulder. It swirled about her, growing tighter and tighter until it collapsed into a tiny dot, and vanished. 

******* 

"That's it, she's nuts," Hiromasa muttered. "My sister is absolutely nuts." _I guess I should look on the bright side. It's not just me she won't listen to, so I shouldn't take it personally._ He attempted a wry smile with precious little success. 

"'The Suzaku no Miko walked all that night toward the border of Kutou, not knowing that she was under the watchful eye of her Sei, Chichiri. Nuriko awoke the next morning to find that both the girl and the monk had vanished.'" 

******* 

"Tamahome, wake up!" Nuriko shouted, shaking him. "Wake up!" 

"Mmm? What is it?" he asked sleepily. 

"Yui's gone!" 

"WHAT?" 

"She's gone! Chichiri's gone too. You don't think they went to Kutou, do you?" 

"Surely she wouldn't," Tamahome said, nonetheless throwing his blanket aside and jumping to his feet. 

"She was pretty stubborn about the idea yesterday," Nuriko said. "Man, I should've been watching for this. I'm the guard, I should've woken up, at least." 

"Well, I know she was worried about her friend, but she's a smart girl," Tamahome said, pushing the cottage door open, "She's probably out in the yard or---" 

The door clunked against something, and he slipped out and saw a rock left in front of it, weighing down Yui's memo pad and a sheet of paper with curiously regular lines drawn on it. He picked them up. 

"What's that?" Nuriko said, coming out of the house behind him. 

"Oh, crap!" Tamahome shouted, tossing the note and pad aside and dashing down the path. That was all the information Nuriko needed, and she started after him. 

"Come on, she couldn't have gotten far, she didn't even take a horse," Tamahome muttered, dashing as quickly as he could down the road through town and into the woods. He paused at a clearing and shouted "YUI!" 

"Save your breath," Nuriko snapped, dashing slighly ahead of him. "If she wanted us to find her, she wouldn't have run off like that." 

"You won't catch Yui-chan before she reaches the border no da." 

Nuriko screeched to a halt, and Tamahome almost slammed into her from behind. Chichiri was sitting on a large rock to the left of the path, her left elbow on one knee while her right leg dangled over the edge. 

"Chichiri!" Nuriko started. 

"I thought you should know so you don't wear yourselves out unneccessarily no da. You won't catch Yui-chan before she reaches the border no da." 

"If you were close enough to know that, why didn't you stop her!?" Tamahome cut in. 

Chichiri raised a finger and cocked her head. "Yui-chan must go to Kutou to learn the truth no da." 

"The truth about what!?" 

"I don't know no da." 

"You WHAT!?!?" 

"I don't know no da. I wish I did, but the dream didn't tell me no da." 

"The dream didn't...?" Nuriko started, blinking. 

"Didn't tell me no da." 

"And 'the dream' was supposed to tell you...?" 

"Apparently not, or it would have no da." She looked at the confused looks on their faces, and smiled. "My dreams are often prophetic no da." 

"'Often'?" 

"Look, if we can't catch Yui before the border, what are we gonna do!?" Tamahome shouted. "She's not gonna last five minutes over there!" 

"It'll be all right no da. I find destiny attends to itself, with a little help now and then no da." With that, Chichiri's silouhette went dark, as though she were falling into shadow, and she vanished. 

"What the---" Tamahome started. "Why that---!" 

"She's an... interesting Sei, that's for certain," Nuriko muttered. 

"Oh, very interesting," he growled. 

"She just said we wouldn't catch Yui before the border. Maybe we can catch her _at_ the border," Nuriko suggested. 

"Hey, that's right!" Tamahome realized. "Let's go." 

"One of us needs to go back to the capital and tell the Emperor what's going on, in case something happens. You do that; I'll go after Yui." 

"No way! Look, whatever happens with Yui, I'm going to be there! I lost her for three months, I am NOT losing her again!" 

Nuriko opened her mouth, then growled slightly. "Fine, we don't have time to argue, and I _know_ how stubborn you are. Get going; I'll report to the Emperor." With that, she 'lightly' smacked him on the back to send him on his way. 

******* 

Yui hadn't slept well in the past two nights. Her legs ached with fatigue, but she had to keep plodding on. If she stopped, her Seishi might catch her. It seemed odd to be afraid of being caught by them. 

Especially since, although Yui didn't realize it, there were far worse people to be caught by in the forest. 

_Perfect_, a roughly dressed man thought, watching her walk by. A woman alone, nicely dressed, traveling.... She was bound to be an easy target. He started around the tree, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. 

"You don't want to do that no da." 

He whipped around, on guard, then stopped. The person he was looking at was a smiling monk; and, he realized a moment later, a woman. "Who do you think you are?" he laughed. "Just keep moving; I'd hate to beat up a woman of religion." 

"I would hate for you to try no da," Chichiri agreed, reaching for her chin. He blinked with amazement as she removed her "face", then brushed back her long bangs. Underneath, she looked almost exactly the same, except for an L-shaped scar marring her face. 

She looked at him, and a red character appeared on her cheek. "Have you ever heard of Zashiyo no da?" 

"UWAUGH!" The brigand hit the ground, fairly flinging himself away from her, and tried to shuffle backward to his feet. She put two fingers to her lips and whispered, and suddenly his body refused to move. He screamed in terror again. 

"Please stop screaming no da," she said. He immediately tried to squelch his cries. "Now, that woman there is under my protection; if you have any friends on the road ahead, I suggest you tell them that no da. Am I understood no da?" 

He tried to nod, but couldn't. "Yeah, yeah!" 

"Good, go do that no da," she said, snapping her fingers. Instantly his muscles responded again, and he leapt to his feet, dashing away from her as fast as he could. 

******* 

_This was a bad idea_, Yui thought. Her feet hurt, and she was hungry and thirsty. _How did I get myself into this? I should have known better than to go off half-cocked. Maybe I should just turn around and go back and face the music..._

Just then, she turned a corner in the road, opening up a view of a huge fortified wall---like the Great Wall of China---with a gate. _That must be it! Kutou!_ Yui thought. In another moment, her enthusiasm faded. _What am I thinking? That's not the end of my journey; that's just where it starts..._ Still, it was an important step. Picking herself up and doing her best not to look bedraggled, she walked up to the gate. 

The two guards in the archway were talking, and the gate was wide open. _Perhaps if I act as though I belong..._ Yui thought, pulling herself to her full height and starting through. 

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" one of them asked, moving towards her. 

"Ah!" Yui started. _Come on, think of an excuse, think of an excuse..._ But what excuse could a girl alone crossing from enemy territory have? _I've been quiet too long, they're not going to believe me now..._

Chichiri peeked around a tree nearby. _She's not going to get through like this_, she thought, raising two fingers to her face. 

In front of Yui, the two soldiers suddenly straightened and froze. 

"Wh- what the---?" one of the guards started. "I can't move!" 

Yui paused for only a moment. _I'd better take this chance while I've got it_, she thought, running through the gateway. She turned over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being pursued; the guards were still frozen. Just as she was turning around again, she ran into something: a horse, she realized, as it whinnied and sidestepped away. _Oh, great, I'm already drawing attention to myself!_ she thought, starting back. "I'm sorry!" 

"What is this?" a soft, deep voice asked. Yui froze as she looked up at the tall man riding the horse. He was wearing a helmet and most of his face was covered by a lavender scarf, but she could see his ice-blue eyes behind a fringe of blond hair. 

_Blond with blue eyes...?_ He couldn't be from around here, and yet his armor made him look like a military officer. 

"Shogun! Help us!" one of the guards called. "We- we've been paralyzed and she slipped past!" 

_Shogun...?_ Yui's legs almost collapsed beneath her. _I've been in the country for forty-five seconds and I **ran into** the **shogun**. I'm going to **die**..._

"Paralyzed?" the man asked. Suddenly, a laughing twinkle entered his eyes. "It's just a simple binding spell," he said, snapping his fingers. The men jerked forward as they were released, and the Shogun's eyes fell on Yui. "And who might you be?" 

"I... I'm..." Yui froze. His blue eyes had a sharp look about them, as if they could see through any lie she might tell. _Maybe if I use a bit of the truth..._

"Yui!" 

Yui swallowed hard. She didn't even have to turn around to recognize Tamahome's voice as the soldiers ran to restrain him. 

"Yui! Hey, let me go, I--- Yui, come back here!" 

_I've got to come up with something quick!_ she thought desperately. _If his character starts glowing..._ "I... I heard you were looking for a girl from another world here, and... when I mentioned it, that man started chasing me," she said, hopefully not too haltingly. It was all true, in a roundabout kind of way... 

"Oh?" the Shogun asked. "I can have him stopped here, easily enough. But why would he be chasing you?" 

Yui floundered for a moment, confused. "Well, what I meant was, I _am_ a girl from another world. I guess he wanted to keep me away from here." A nervous laugh slipped out before she caught herself. 

He leaned forward on his horse. "Really? A girl from another world?" 

"I'm sorry about my friend no da!" Chichiri shouted, grabbing Tamahome and dragging him away from the soldiers. "Perhaps he's had too much to drink no da." 

Yui turned over her shoulder and watched Chichiri pull Tamahome away, her hand covering his forehead in case his character appeared. _She's trying to help me get into Kutou? But why?_ Remembering she couldn't afford to divide her attention, she turned back to the blond Shogun. "Yes, that's right." 

The Shogun looked at her for a long moment, studying her, and Yui swallowed hard. _He knows_, she thought. _He knows I'm the Suzaku no Miko, I'm sure of it._

"This is excellent," he announced at last, then turned to the guards. "Let that man go, I'm sure he'll be fine in the hands of his monk friend. The Emperor will be very pleased that you've found the Seiryuu no Miko. I'll see that you're both rewarded." 

Yui barely managed not to break up laughing with relief. _He actually thinks I'm the Seiryuu no Miko. I can't believe I actually fooled him..._ She wasn't too relieved, though. It was true; she couldn't believe she'd fooled him. 

"Come," the Shogun said, offering his hand to help Yui onto his horse. "I'll take you to the Emperor myself." 

"Th... thank you!" she said, taking his hand and getting up on the horse behind him. She sat stiffly as the horse started moving. She'd ridden a horse with someone before, but for the first time it wasn't someone she could hold onto. 

_I'm being taken to the Emperor of Kutou_, she thought. _'Straight into the dragon's mouth' as it were. Maybe this could be a good thing. If they think I'm the Seiryuu no Miko, they'll stop looking for Miaka. And the Emperor..._ Maybe he wouldn't be as difficult as she feared. She was ashamed to think such a thing, but if the situation were reversed and she were the Seiryuu no Miko trying to slip into Konan before their Miko had been found, Hotohori would probably have been easy to fool. _He was so eager to believe in me..._ Her courage faltered for a moment. _Am I ever going to see him again...?_

"Is something the matter?" the shogun asked. 

"No, nothing!" she said, startled. 

******* 

"What in Suzaku's name did you think you were doing, Chichiri!?" Tamahome snapped. "Do you _want_ Yui to die!?!?" 

"She isn't going to die no da," Chichiri soothed. 

"No thanks to you! The _Shogun_ of _Kutou_ is taking the _Suzaku no Miko_ to his _**Emperor**_! Oh, she is SO safe!!!" 

"Nakago-chan won't let her be hurt no da." 

Tamahome opened his mouth to shout at her again, then paused. "'Nakago-chan'?" 

"Nakago-chan the Shogun no da," Chichiri answered with a quick nod. 

"'-Chan'? You just called the Shogun of Kutou _'-chan'_?" 

"He's my dear friend no da," Chichiri said as though it were the most normal thing in the world. "You'd like him; he's a sweetie no da." 

"Are you just crazy, is that what it is!?" 

The mask seemed to wink mischievously. "That's what everyone tells me no da." 

Tamahome growled. "Look, you are GOING to let me go and help her. Got it!?" 

"Of course, but not the way you intend no da. I have a better way no da." 

"I'm listening---_briefly_." 

"We can follow her magically, just as I have been since she left your home no da." Chichiri turned to him, as though suddenly hit by a realization. "You didn't think I'd left her unprotected all this time, did you no da?" she asked innocently. 

"Well... uh..." He didn't like finding himself unable to shout at her. "C'mon, think about how that had to look to me." 

Chichiri looked at him for a moment, then sighed and nodded, letting her bangs hide her face. "I know, and I understand no da. You think I'm only causing trouble and putting Yui-chan in danger, but I really am trying to do what's best for her no da." 

"Look, I'm just trying to help Yui too, okay, so... at least we understand that about each other, I guess." 

"That we do no da." She leaned toward his ear and whispered. "Look on the bright side; surely they don't get any stranger than me no da." 

Tamahome sighed. _That would be comforting, but I'm not sure if stranger than Chichiri is even **possible**._

******* 

"Nakago-sama!" a servant shouted, running up as the Shogun dismounted his horse and helped Yui down. "The Emperor has heard you've found the Seiryuu no Miko for certain. He wants to see you and the new candidate immediately." 

"It's been a very long journey. I think she should rest first," Nakago said, removing his helmet and releasing his long, layered blond hair. Yui looked at him for a moment. He was very handsome, but that wasn't enough to allay her discomfort. Still, the way his hair hung in his eyes reminded her a bit of Hotohori. A twinge of regret tugged at her heart. _What will he do if I never come back...?_

"He insisted that you come to him as soon as you entered the palace," the servant repeated. 

Nakago let out just the slightest hint of a sigh. "As his Majesty wishes, then," he said, resting his hand on Yui's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

Yui stiffened a bit, but tried to stay calm. _The Emperor is this excited to see me... this could be good..._ However, she knew it could also be very bad. Still, there was nothing she could do but follow. 

Nakago guided Yui down a long hall, seeming all the longer for her dread. At the end of it was a huge pair of doors ornately carved with the image of a dragon, its horns gilded and its eyes made of two sapphires, glowing in the hall candlelight. Yui couldn't help but feel them staring at her accusingly as Nakago paused and whispered to a servant beside the doors. Then he pushed them open; the dragon's angry gaze split in half. 

Inside was a throne room, decorated with sharp geometric designs in starkly contrasting colors, but predominantly blue. Sitting on the throne in the center of the room was a middle-aged man with a thin black beard and imperial robes in a style as severe as the palace decor. As Nakago led Yui to the foot of the steps before the Emperor of Kutou's throne, his small, dark eyes narrowed with scrutiny. If people could be judged by appearances, she thought this Emperor was as far as he could be from Hotohori, who was always so gentle and concerned. 

"She doesn't look much like a Seiryuu no Miko to me," he finally scoffed. "Her clothes are those of Konan." 

Yui jumped. _Why didn't I think of that!?_ "I... I got into trouble in Konan just before I came here," she said, shrugging off her robe to reveal the brown school uniform underneath. She thought she saw a note of approval flit across the Shogun's blue eyes. 

"I see," the emperor said, looking Yui up and down in a way she didn't like at all. A smirk lit his face. "This is excellent! Now we won't have anything to fear from the Suzaku no Miko, and Konan's baby of an Emperor will cry and give it up to me!" he said with a laugh. 

Yui averted her eyes and suppressed a scowl. _If you were half the man Hotohori was, you wouldn't talk like that..._ she thought hotly. 

"So, Nakago," the Emperor continued. "You believe this girl to be the Seiryuu no Miko, then." 

The Shogun paused. "Actually, no. I don't." 

Yui felt her heart stop for a moment. She nearly fainted. _I should have known I wasn't fooling him. Now Tamahome and Chichiri are far away and there's no way I can get out..._

"I'm not certain which is the Seiryuu no Miko," he continued. "I would need to spend time with both of them." 

Relief broke over Yui like a wave on a beach, then suddenly, the Shogun's exact words registered in her mind. "Both of us? There's another candidate!?" 

"Yes," Nakago answered, gesturing to the servants. They opened a side door, and a figure slowly, hesitantly stepped into the throne room. 

"Miaka!" Yui shouted. Suddenly, every worry that had oppressed her a moment ago seemed unimportant. Letting her bag and the native robes fall from her arm, forgotten, she dashed across the throne room and threw her arms around her friend. "Miaka! I've finally found you! I was so worried..." Maybe Miaka didn't have any power, like her Seishi, but for a moment, being together with her friend again made the danger seem unreal, made her feel invincible. 

Miaka just stood there, shocked. "Yui-chan...?" 

Yui heard a clink of armor and turned around to see Nakago bending down. In that moment, her heart froze. 'The Universe of the Four Gods'---_Suzaku's_ 'Universe of the Four Gods'---had fallen out of her bag, and he was reaching for it. 

Time slowed to an unbearable crawl as he picked it up and unrolled it, then looked up at her. In his eyes, she could see without a doubt. 

He knew exactly who she really was. 

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_Yui's happiness at being reunited with Miaka turns to sorrow when Yui discovers how her friend has suffered in the Universe of the Four Gods. What could have been a joyous reunion and a holy alliance turns into the bitterest rivalry of all._  
NEXT TIME:  
Seiryuu no Miko 


	10. Seiryuu no Miko

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass 

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu 

_Worried for her friend Miaka's safety, Yui slipped away from her Seishi and traveled to Kutou, the hostile neighboring empire that was searching for the Seiryuu no Miko. With her Sei Chichiri's help, she entered the country and met the Shogun, Nakago, who took her to his emperor. In Kutou's royal court, Yui was reunited with Miaka, but in the process she dropped Suzaku's 'Universe of the Four Gods', which was picked up by Nakago._

Episode 10:  
Seiryuu no Miko 

_Oh, crap, this is bad..._ Hiromasa thought, forgetting the age of the paper as he feverishly turned the page. "'Meanwhile, in Konan, the emperor prayed for the Suzaku no Miko's safety'!? What the heck is this!?" he shouted. "I want to know what happens to Yui!" He turned to the next page, intending to skip over the intervening scene, only to find the next page blank. "Shoot!" _This had better be one quick prayer..._

******* 

Kneeling before the statue in the shrine of Suzaku, Hotohori looked up, his brows knit with concern. _I feel that something bad has happened..._ He bowed his head again to pray. _Suzaku, for my sake and for all of your empire, please keep Yui safe. Please use the power you have given me to protect her, even though I cannot be with her..._

Rising, he sighed and looked at the stuffed Mokona again. _Yui, I wish that I could be with you now. If I were free like Tamahome or Nuriko, I would never leave your side. If I had to give up my life to protect you, I would do so without hesitation or regret..._

He turned as the door to the shrine opened and a messenger stepped in. "Your Majesty?" 

"Yes?" 

"Nuriko-sama is entering the city." 

"I see. How many people are with him?" 

"None, Sire. Not even the Suzaku no Miko." 

_Why would Nuriko return alone?_ Hotohori wondered. _I feel uneasy..._ "Thank you. Prepare a welcome for him. I will join you shortly." 

******* 

Yui's heart pounded in her ears as she watched the shogun bend over and pick up the red scroll that had fallen from her bag. Each heartbeat measured off an eternity as he unrolled it and looked at it, then up to her. _He knows_, she realized with terror as she looked into his ice-blue eyes, like two deep oceans in his fair face. There was no doubt now, no rationalizing now; she could see it in his look. _He knows I'm the Suzaku no Miko._

"What is it, Nakago?" the emperor asked. 

"Nothing important, just a young girl's diary," Nakago answered, rolling it back up and putting it in her bag. He gathered the rest of Yui's things, then walked over to her. "I hope you'll forgive me for glancing at it," he said, holding them out to her. "You should be more careful with your belongings." 

"I... um... Thank you," Yui said, taking them. She tried to hide her confusion as best she could, but it simply didn't make sense. This was the Shogun of Kutou, and he knew that she was Konan's Suzaku no Miko, so why would he lie to his emperor to protect her? 

"Your Majesty!" a guard shouted, bursting into the room. "A suspicious man has passed the gate and is entering the palace!" 

"What!?" 

"Your Majesty," Nakago said. "I will see to this; only let me take the Seiryuu no Miko candidates to a safe place." 

"Be quick about it," the emperor said. "I won't have any spies from Konan here." 

"Yes, Sire." Nakago took each girl by the shoulder and led them out into the side hall through which Miaka had entered. 

******* 

"Tamahome, please stop it no da!" Chichiri begged, pulling him away from a door. "We'll be seen no da!" 

"You can't just expect me to sit here and do nothing!" Tamahome hissed back. "Who knows what they're doing to Yui somewhere in this palace!?" 

"How many times must I tell you, Nakago-chan won't let her be hurt no da! And we're not going to be much good in the dungeon no da!" 

"Sorry, but I have trouble trusting the Shogun of Kutou. And I'd just dare them to try and throw me in their dungeon..." 

"Do you think it'll do Yui much good if two Sei of Suzaku are found attacking palace guards no da?" Chichiri protested. Tamahome just sighed hotly. "I know you're worried, and your heart is in the right place, but you mustn't let it run off with your head no da! Please, just stay quiet and close behind me, and everything will work out no da." She turned and snuck down the hall a bit. "We need to find Nakago-chan or Soi-chan or Ashi-chan to see where Yui-chan is no da. They can get around easier than we can no da." 

"Wait a--- How many people do you know here!?" 

Chichiri paused and counted on her fingers for a moment. "No daaa... including servants and guards... a lot no da." 

Tamahome sighed irritably. _I doubt if she has that many friends in Konan..._

"Now come on no da," she ordered, moving a bit further down the hall. She paused, and realized he wasn't following. "Tamahome-chan, come on no..." She turned around, and found herself in the hall alone. "Da," she finished with a sigh. _Perhaps I should have let him be arrested at the border. I fear it would be easier to rescue both alone than just Yui-chan with his help..._

******* 

Hotohori rose to his feet as Nuriko came into the throne room, flanked by servants and guards. "Nuriko, what happened? Why did you return here alone?" 

Nuriko paused, and took a deep breath. "Terrible news, your majesty. Yui heard the rumors of the Seiryuu no Miko in Kutou, and thought perhaps it was the friend she came here looking for. We tried to keep her from going, but..." 

"What?" Hotohori said, in a half-whisper that betrayed more shock and horror than any shout could. "Yui..." 

Nuriko looked at the steps below the throne. "She went to Kutou alone, Sire." 

A heavy silence descended over the room, settling like dust for a long moment. 

"Prepare my horse!" Hotohori commanded. 

"Your majesty, what are you thinking!?" an advisor cried. "The Emperor, going into enemy territory!? It's unthinkable!!!" 

"I am a Sei of Suzaku. For me not to be at the Miko's side at a time like this is unthinkable!" he countered. "I am going to bring Yui back!" 

"Your majesty, please! Think about what you're saying!" another minister cried. "Is it your wish to start a war!?" 

At the word "war," Hotohori froze, and stood for a moment. Nuriko had to wonder if the ministers around the room actually didn't see how shaken and vulnerable he was in that moment, or if they would just pretend. 

"I see. Forgive my outburst; I was mistaken." He took the few steps back to the throne as though under a tremendous weight, and when he sat down, his head was low, his shoulders sloped. 

"Your majesty, please put yourself at ease," an advisor said, trying to be formal and reassuring at the same time. "We'll send our fastest messengers. Our agents in Kutou will do whatever they must to bring the Suzaku no Miko back safely." 

"Yes, make it so. I will pray for their success," Hotohori said. He closed his eyes and managed a tight, sad smile. "That is all I can do." 

Nuriko noticed a slight strain in his voice that not even the Emperor's practiced composure could conceal. It must be terrible for him, to hear such news about his Miko, the hope of his country, the love of his life, and to be unable to act, to cry, or even to appear upset. But here, all Nuriko could say to him was "I'm sorry." 

******* 

Nakago took Yui and Miaka out of the garishly decorated main rooms into a plainer part of the palace where there were few people. There wasn't even a guard at the door of the room he led them to. Miaka just walked on in silence; Yui wanted to say something, but thought it was better to wait until they were alone. "Wait here," Nakago said, opening the door of a small spare room. 

Yui looked around; there was no one else in the hallway; no reason not to ask... "Wait a minute," she said. "Miaka, go on in, I'll be right with you." 

"What is it?" Nakago asked as Miaka went into the room to wait. 

"You know who I am," she said. "Why did you cover for me back there?" 

"I do know who you are. I know that you're Miaka's friend. She would be hurt if something happened to you, and I won't let that happen." 

"But... you want her to become the Seiryuu no Miko..." 

"I believe that she _is_ the Seiryuu no Miko," he said. "And I have waited for her for a long time." 

Yui gasped; as he spoke, a blue character---"heart"---began to shine in his forehead. _He's a Sei of Seiryuu!_ she realized. _Waiting for his Miko, like Hotohori was waiting for me..._

"I must go and meet our 'intruder,'" Nakago said. "I feel the chi of your Seishi from them. I brought you to this secluded part of the palace so I can let them take the two of you back to Konan secretly." 

Yui's heart soared to hear that. "But, if Miaka... Why would you send the Seiryuu no Miko to Konan?" 

"If she stays here, the Emperor will most likely try to force her hand and make her oppose a friend against her will. I don't want that to happen. Since you risked yourself for her sake in this way, I will trust you with her safety." As he walked away, he turned over his shoulder. "Please, try to cheer up your friend. She's had a difficult time in this world." 

"I will," Yui said, pushing the door open and entering the spare room. Miaka was sitting silently at a plain wooden table, looking away from her. "Miaka, are you all right? Usually you're the talkative one." 

"Why did it take you so long to find me?" Miaka asked simply, not turning around. 

Yui took a chair on the other side of the table; at least this way she could see her friend's face, even if Miaka still didn't look at her. "Time moves differently between our world and this one. Remember, when you were reading, you only read for a few hours, but you read about several days of events." 

"I guess that's true..." 

"I only left the book for a few hours. When I realized you were here, I came back as soon as I could, but when I got here, I found out three months had passed. I've only been back for a few days." 

"Mm." 

"Cheer up, Miaka." Yui shifted uncomfortably; usually it was Miaka who made her laugh when she was feeling down, not the other way around. "You know what? Nakago told me the 'suspicious person' in the palace is a Sei of Suzaku, and he said we could go back to Konan together with them." 

"But I want to be the Seiryuu no Miko," Miaka argued. 

"You will be. Nakago said he wants it this way so you'll be safe and we won't have to be enemies. See, we can still be friends, and maybe we can bring peace between Konan and Kutou. Won't that be good?" 

"I don't know, Yui..." 

"Come on. I've told everyone so much about you. I know Hotohori and Tamahome and everyone will be happy to meet you." 

"You really think they will?" Miaka said, seeming a little happier. 

"I'm sure of it!" Yui reached across the table and took Miaka's hand, then looked down and noticed a pale line---a scar---across her wrist. "Miaka, what's this?" she asked with concern. 

"Huh? Oh, that!" Miaka quickly withdrew her arm and gave a nervous laugh that sounded almost like Yui's old best friend, but not quite. "It's just a scar, no big deal. I landed kinda hard when I came to this world, and I guess I hurt myself." 

Miaka was hiding something, Yui could tell. _A scar, in that place..._ "Well, it's all right now that we're together again, isn't it?" 

"I guess so..." 

******* 

"Quick, we've found the intruder! He's in this courtyard!" a guard shouted to his compatriots running out of the palace behind him. Tamahome took a deep breath before launching himself into the small group of soldiers. The fight was short; after a few minutes he quickly surveyed the damage to make sure none of them would wake up in time to stop him, then scanned the palace, trying to figure out where inside it Yui would be. _Chichiri may be a Sei of Suzaku, but I'm not going to hand myself over to the Shogun of Kutou on the say-so of someone I just met a day ago._ He had trouble thinking it when she was actually present, but sometimes he was still unsure whose side she was really on. 

"That was rather excessive, don't you think?" 

Tamahome whipped around as Nakago descended the stairs on the opposite side of the courtyard. 

"The guards were only performing their duty, after all," Nakago said. "You are Suzaku's Sei, correct?" 

"Where is Yui?" Tamahome demanded, his character flashing brightly. At that exact moment, a roll of thunder ripped across the sky as though accenting his words. 

Nakago raised an eyebrow and glanced at the suddenly-stormy sky, then chuckled. "You'll have to forgive that. My fiancée has a... unique sense of humor." 

Tamahome opened his mouth for a moment. "Fiancée?" 

Nakago nodded, raising his left hand to show a silver band on his ring finger. "Lady Soi. She has power over the weather." 

"She... does...?" 

Nakago nodded again. 

_This is not good, if Kutou has people who can do stuff like that this easy... Still, nothing's going to keep me away from Yui._ "Where is Yui?" Tamahome repeated. 

"Don't worry, she's safe." 

"And I'm supposed to take your word for that, huh?" Tamahome said, glancing past him to the door he had entered from. _He probably came from where Yui is. If this smug jerk did anything to her, I swear I'll kill him..._

"Only for a moment. Is Chichiri with you? I would like to do this with a minimum of fuss if at all possible." 

"I'm sure," Tamahome growled. He noticed a human-shaped shadow appear on the palace roof behind Nakago, and watched as it solidified into Chichiri. 

At the same time, Nakago seemed to sense something. "Ah, there she is," he said, turning and raising a hand. 

Tamahome seized the opportunity and dashed forward, taking advantage of the distraction to get into the palace. Nakago heard the motion and whipped around, swatting him aside. Tamahome hit the ground and rolled a few feet. 

_Ah_, he thought, touching his shoulder where he'd been hit. It wasn't broken, but any more force and it would have been. _He barely touched me! He's as bad as Nuriko!_

"I'm sorry, you startled me," Nakago apologized, taking a step towards him. "Are you all right?" 

"Back off," Tamahome warned, rolling to his feet. 

Nakago sighed. "We're not back to that again, are we?" 

"Tamahome-chan, please stop it no da!" Chichiri chided, vanished from the roof and appearing at Nakago's side a moment later. "This isn't accomplishing anything no da." 

"Is he always like this?" Nakago asked. 

Chichiri sighed. "No, I don't think so no da. He's worried about Yui-chan no da." 

"I can understand that." 

"Where is she?" Tamahome demanded yet again. 

"As I was going to say had you simply answered my question," Nakago answered, "if you'll come with me, I'll take you to her and Miaka." 

"Oh." Tamahome paused, then regarded Nakago suspiciously. "Why should we trust you?" 

"Have you any better ideas or any reason not to no da?" Chichiri asked. "He's my friend; it's safe no da." Tamahome grumbled softly. Something told him that arguing with Chichiri about one of her 'friends' would be like arguing with a brick wall. 

"If you'll come with me?" Nakago prompted, leading them through the door into a less-used section of the palace. "It's that door, the third on the left," he said softly, pointing down the stone hallway. "Tamahome, is it?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Please, go ahead. Chichiri and I will be with you shortly." 

With one last suspicious look over his shoulder, Tamahome took Nakago's offer. 

"Nakago-chan, I'm sorry no da," Chichiri said. "He really does mean well, and I suppose you would seem to be an unlikely ally no da." 

"I don't doubt it, on either count," Nakago agreed. "I suppose it's natural for him to be suspicious. Still, I wouldn't want to send my Miko off with you without letting you know what I have planned, and I'd rather deal with you than him." 

Chichiri glanced at the door after Tamahome, then sighed. "I can respect that no da..." 

******* 

"Nakago isn't from around here, is he?" Yui asked, continuing a mostly frustrated effort to make small talk. 

"Why do you want to know about Nakago?" Miaka asked. 

"He's been kind enough to help us, and he doesn't have the features of a native of ancient China. He looks like a Kojin." 

Miaka looked at her quizzically. "He's not dead*, Yui. C'mon, he's not that pale." 

"No, I don't mean 'Kojin' as in 'deceased'. I mean someone from the West." 

"Oh, yeah. That's true. He once told me his family came from somewhere in the far west before he was born." 

Yui started up as the door opened. "Tamahome!" Miaka whipped around to look at him. 

"Hello, ladies," Tamahome greeted, coming in and closing the door behind him. "Miaka, is it? It's been awhile." 

"Oh, you remember me?" Miaka said, her face lighting up with a smile for the first time. 

"Come on, let's get out of here quick." 

"How? Did you talk to Nakago?" Yui asked. 

"Not really. I don't trust him, though. I'd just as soon leave without his help." 

"I don't think he's our enemy, Tamahome. It's the Emperor here who wants Konan. Nakago knows I'm the Suzaku no Miko, and he hasn't given me away to the guards." 

"Look, Yui, I know you haven't been in this world too long, but trust me, he could have done that for any number of reasons. He strikes me as the scheming type." 

Yui bit her lip at the insinuation of ignorant naivete on her part. 

"Nakago's nice," Miaka put in. "He helped me when I was in trouble. I can't just leave without saying goodbye to him..." 

Tamahome looked at her for a moment, then sighed heavily and put up his hands. "All right, you girls win. You go do that, we'll wait here. But try to hurry, all right?" 

"Do you think that will work?" Nakago was saying to Chichiri as Miaka slipped out of the room. 

Chichiri nodded slowly. "Hai; that's very clever of you no da." 

"Thank you. It might be better if you wait for your friends by the back gate. I'm certain Tamahome is planning to slip out behind our backs, anyway. I'll tell Miaka which way to go to avoid trouble, so there's no sense in depriving him of the satisfaction." 

"You're certain they'll be all right no da?" Chichiri asked. 

"I think the Lady Mikos will keep him out of trouble," Nakago said with an amused smile. 

"I know Yui-chan can handle herself; I just hope she can handle Tamahome-chan, too no da," Chichiri said. "Thanks, Nakago-chan; see you soon no da!" With that, she vanished into the shadows. 

Nakago looked up. "Miaka. Are you ready for your journey?" 

Miaka nodded, walking up to him. 

"I know how you've felt about your friend these past few months, but she's finally come. She still cares about you, just as I said." 

"I know. I'll be okay," Miaka said. "And besides, I saw Tamahome once a long time ago, and I've heard about Hotohori and the other Sei of Suzaku. I want to see them." 

"I'm sure they're all good people who will be very kind to you. Now, I believe Tamahome is a good man, but he's quite a brash fellow. You'll have to go out by the back gate and keep him away from the guards or there will be trouble. . . ." 

******* 

Yui sat back down at the table. She was still a bit cross with Tamahome for brushing off her judgment. She would admit to being many things, but never stupid. 

"Yui, what's the matter?" Tamahome asked, noticing her expression. 

"Why are you acting like this?" Yui asked. "I'm not a child, you know. You've always protected me, but you don't have to go this far." 

"I just want what's best for you. I lost you for three months; I don't want to lose you again." 

Yui remembered Nuriko's description of how Tamahome had missed her, and, on a cynical note, couldn't help but wonder about the chemical properties of the dyes in those plates he had consumed. "Why are you so upset about it? I know it was three months, but Hotohori and Nuriko aren't acting like this. Why does it matter this much to you?" 

Tamahome smiled in a way that implied some special meaning in his words. "Don't you have any idea? Do I just have to spell it out for you?" 

Yui raised an eyebrow. "What are you---" Then, she remembered. _Surely he isn't..._

_"Don't you have any idea!?" Yui demanded. "Do I just have to spell it out for you!?!?"_

_"Wouldn't hurt," Tamahome said._

_"It matters to me because I love you!!!"_

"Wouldn't hurt..." Yui said numbly. 

"It matters to me because I love you," Tamahome said, leaning close to her face. 

******* 

Miaka froze just before the door. _Tamahome... is in love with Yui...?_ Quietly, she leaned against the wall. _But he said he remembered me..._

******* 

Yui turned her face away from him and got up from the chair, taking a few steps away. "Tamahome, no, I..." 

"Yui, what's wrong? What could possibly be wrong?" Tamahome asked. "You told me you loved me. No one had never said something like that to me before, and I never expected it. I never thought of anything but making money and providing for my family, so I didn't know what to do and I pushed you away, but having to be without you, I realized I love you, too." He paused. Yui didn't look happy; she looked rather stricken, actually. He took her hand comfortingly. "Isn't that what you wanted? In all that time, didn't you want to see me again, too?" 

"Yes, I did---" Before she could get any further, he smothered her words with a kiss. 

******* 

_"In all that time"?_ Miaka thought. _How could she say that if it was just a few hours? All those things she said that made me trust her..._ She took off running down the hall until she thought she was out of earshot of the room. "Nakago!!!" 

******* 

This kiss wasn't like her first kiss with Hotohori. It didn't feel good at all... She pushed Tamahome away and backed off again. 

"Yui, what's wrong?" 

"I didn't mean it like that! Time moves differently in my world; to me it was just a few hours! I barely had time to miss you. And..." She stopped. This was so hard to say. She didn't know how he would react, and for the first time since she met Tamahome, she was afraid of him, but he had to know... "I... That was the first time I'd ever told someone I loved them. I didn't know what I was doing, and I didn't understand what I was feeling. I made a mistake..." 

"What?" 

Yui looked at the floor. She couldn't face him... 

"What do you mean?" he asked again. 

"I don't have those kinds of feelings for you. Tamahome, please. I am very fond of you. You're very important to me, and I care about you very much, but not that way... 

"Remember when you said you'd be my brother, free of charge?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Well, that's what I want you to do," Yui said, still not daring to look up at him. "That's how I feel about you." 

"Feelings can change," Tamahome argued. "You said yourself, this time we'd start with a clean slate. Now that you're back it can be different between us." 

Yui shook her head. She supposed she had been wrong not to let Tamahome know how she really felt back then; he might have felt bad inside, but he would have shrugged it off... Now she felt like a criminal being interrogated, with one painful confession after another being forced from her... "There's something else," she admitted. "I... I love someone else." 

******* 

"Nakago!" Miaka cried. 

He turned and met her as she came running down the hall, and held her as she started to cry into his cape. "Miaka, what's wrong?" 

"It's Yui. When she said she came back in just a little bit to find me... it was a lie..." she sobbed. "She's just like what I told you she was! I wanted to believe you were right and I was wrong, but I wasn't!" 

"Miaka, are you sure? How do you know?" 

She nodded against his chest. "I heard her say so to Tamahome. They're still in that room where we were waiting. Just go and listen to them!" 

Nakago sighed. "Very well." He'd half expected something like this to happen. In the past three months he couldn't count the number of times Miaka would overreact to something, and he would have to look at it and set it before her and say "See, there's nothing to cry about," like shining a candle under a bed and telling a child, "See, there's nothing to be afraid of." In a crucial moment like this, it would only be natural. 

He walked back with Miaka to the room where he had told the Mikos to wait and patiently set his ear to the wall. But what he heard was not at all what he would have hoped for. 

******* 

"It's Lord Hotohori, isn't it?" Tamahome demanded. Yui nodded. "Is that why you came back? Because of him!?" 

She shook her head. "He is a good man," she said, a little sadly. "I think I'd like to be his Empress..." 

******* 

"Is that why you came back? Because of him!?" 

"He is a good man. I think I'd like to be his Empress." 

"See?" Miaka sniffled. "She didn't come back for me..." 

Nakago remembered glancing at Suzaku's 'Universe of the Four Gods'. Even in that moment, he had read bits of it, phrases found their way into his mind. _"Hotohori---Prince Swordsman" The Emperor of Konan? Is that what she came back for?_ "But Miaka," he said in a hushed tone, pulling her down the hall a bit, "Yui came here to enemy territory and risked herself to find you. Why would she do that if she didn't care about you?" 

"As the Seiryuu no Miko, I might get in her way," Miaka said. "She's very clever, you know. She probably had this all planned, knowing I'd go with her to Konan and walk right into her hands. I'm not going with her!" 

"What do you want to do then?" 

"You see what she's like, don't you?" Miaka sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "What she's really like? Everyone thinks she's so sweet and shy, but really she's not! She fools everyone! She didn't care what happened to me until I was in her way. She told Tamahome she loved him and then tossed him aside. She's using Hotohori so she can be an Empress... Do you really want someone like that to have the power of Suzaku?" 

Nakago studied the girl for a long moment. She seemed so sincere, so genuinely hurt and worried, horrified by what she was thinking but convinced of its necessity nonetheless. "Miaka, are you _completely_ certain about what you're saying?" 

"I thought of Yui as my best friend for a long time," she said. "It hurts to give up on her, but... I know what to do." 

******* 

"But I told you, it was just a few hours to me," Yui continued. "I thought about him, and all of you, but I wasn't away long enough to miss anyone that much. If I hadn't found Miaka missing and come back to find her, there's no telling how long I might have been gone." 

"I would have waited as long as it took, Yui," Tamahome said. 

She sighed. In a way it was ironic, but now that Tamahome had told her he loved her, it felt as if she had lost him. She was afraid she could never have that 'sisterly' relationship with him again... There was a time when it would have made her so happy, but now it would only cause problems. "Tamahome," she said. "You and Hotohori are the two people in this world I care about most. Please don't make me choose between you..." 

He paused for a moment, then smiled at her. "I wouldn't do that to you. I love you, remember?" 

Yui sighed again. That wasn't quite what she had in mind... 

There was another moment of awkward silence. "He can't do anything, you know." 

"Hm?" Yui asked. 

"Hotohori. He might be the Emperor, but he's still your Seishi. He can't punish you if you tell him you don't care for him." 

"What do you mean?" she queried. 

"You don't have to say yes to him if you don't want to. I thought maybe you just did because... you know, he's the emperor and if you were anyone else he could have whatever he wanted done to you. But you aren't, so he can't, so you don't have to let him scare you into saying yes." 

Yui turned her head away from him and put a hand to her mouth. He could hear her breath coming in short, soft bursts. 

"Oh, you're crying..." Tamahome said, putting his arm around her. "That's it, isn't it?" 

Yui turned back to him; a smile was peeking out from behind her hand, and her eyes were closed in arcs like Chichiri's. "No, it's funny...!" she said, giggling softly. "I'm sorry to laugh at you, but... Hotohori's not like that! In three months I'd think you'd know him better." 

"I'm ready to go," Miaka said, coming in the door to find Tamahome with a somewhat horrified look on his face, and Yui, having just broken his heart, laughing slightly. As she closed the door behind her, she had to swallow her anger. 

"Good, let's get out of here," Tamahome agreed, gently taking Yui's shoulder. "This place is giving me the creeps the longer we stay here. Any idea where Chichiri got to?" 

"No," Yui said, moving away from him slightly. "Do you have any idea where you're going in here?" 

"I know which way to go," Miaka offered. 

"Ah, good, Miaka. I'm sure Chichiri can take care of herself." Tamahome rolled his eyes. "She's got friends here." 

Miaka led them out of the room and down the hallway, to a walkway on the back side of the palace, overlooking the gardens like in Konan. Yui looked up and realized that the walkway came to a dead end in front of a huge blue doorway with the gilded image of a dragon on it. "Miaka, are you sure this is the right way?" 

"This isn't the way out, but I had something I wanted to show you," Miaka said. "Don't worry, we won't get caught here. I don't think... Tamahome, why don't you stay outside and make sure?" 

"I hope this is important," Tamahome warned. 

"Oh, really, really important," Miaka assured him, pushing one of the doors open. "Come on, Yui." 

Yui paused. Something about this didn't seem right. Surely showing her something could wait until they weren't in danger, but that did seem like Miaka. She was always so scatterbrained, but sweet nonetheless. They said God looked after the innocent; surely a moment would be all right, if it'd make Miaka happy. "All right," Yui said, following her in. 

Yui gasped as the door closed behind her. "What's the matter, Yui?" Miaka asked in a strangely unnerving tone. "Look around. There's nothing to be afraid of." 

"Who's afraid?" Yui said, trying to sound brave as she looked around the large, dim room. There were columns all around, and streams of water flowing out from a huge golden statue of a dragon, surrounded by golden clouds. _This must be the Shrine of Seiryuu_, she thought. In her mind, she knew there was nothing to be afraid of, but just as something about Suzaku's Shrine always made her feel comfortable and at ease, something about Seiryuu's made her tremble inside, and feel sick and unsteady. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her. With a cry, she fell to her knees. "Miaka, what---?" 

"Hurts, doesn't it, Yui?" Miaka taunted, kneeling beside her. "Like it hurts to think someone is your best friend for years and find out you were wrong!" 

"Wha...? What are you talking about?" Yui managed, clutching her stomach against the pain. 

"I heard you talking to Tamahome. How could you say 'I missed you in all that time' if it was just a few hours!? Everything you told me to make me trust you, to make me believe you cared and you'd finally come for me was all lies!" Miaka accused. 

"I can't believe you fooled me for ten years, but now I can finally see what you're really like, Hongou Yui. You always wanted people to like you, but you didn't want to work at it, so you needed me. Every friend you ever had I introduced you to. Then you came here and people liked you without you having to do anything, so you didn't care about me until you realized the Seiryuu no Miko would get in your way. You told Tamahome you loved him because he protected you and made you feel important, but you dropped him as soon as you realized you could have someone rich and powerful instead. When you're an Empress and it's all set in stone, you'll toss poor Hotohori aside like the rest of us!" 

"No!" Yui cried. "It isn't like that!!" She didn't know what hurt more, Miaka's anger, or the hint of truth that made her accusations almost plausible. This was some kind of nightmare, it had to be! 

"It _**is**_ like that!!" Miaka screamed. "And I'm not going to let you get away with it anymore! I'm not going to let you do to Tamahome and Hotohori what you did to me!" She got to her feet and chuckled a little, softly, as though she were trying to keep from crying. "All these years you pulled the wool over my eyes. All this time, you thought you were so smart. Well, this time, I've outsmarted you!" She turned over her shoulder. "Nakago!" 

Yui looked up as the kojin stood above her. "I'm very sorry about this, Yui," he said, his voice thick with regret. 

******* 

Chichiri leaned against the wall beside the palace gate, crossing her arms for a moment. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. _I thought Tamahome would be here by now. He can't possibly be delaying now, can he?_ She toyed with the idea of looking for him, but that would only be tempting fate. Most likely they would miss each other. _Where **is** he? Maybe I can find him with my powers._ She drew a deep breath, feeling her character appear, Suzaku's power flow through her. 

An instant later, her back hit the wall as her blood turned to ice, cold flowing through her veins. The gardens in front of her were bathed with blue light, slowly fading into another place. She felt pain, cold; her skin crawled with the feeling of a giant snake's scales sliding around her. She could see a golden dragon statue, Nakago standing with his hand out and his character shining, a feeling of regret mixed with obedient determination floating around him like mist. Behind her, she caught sight of Yui's friend from the other world, the brown-haired girl she'd glimpsed earlier. A swarm of emotions darted around Miaka like moths around a torch; fear, regret, anticipation, relief, gratification... Slowly Chichiri felt herself floating, being lifted. A breath passed, and then she was flung by an invisible force, and the vision vanished. 

She blinked for a moment, her mind flying to sort it out. "Nai no da," she whispered, darting across the palace gardens. The ground raced beneath her feet, flowers and trees whirling by in a blur of color. She grabbed a tree trunk to turn quickly, and a blue building came into view, a familiar form leaning against the golden door. "_**Tamahome-chan no da!**_" 

Tamahome turned as Chichiri leapt up onto the walkway. "Where's Yui-chan no da?" she gasped, cutting him off before he could say anything. 

"Miaka said she wanted to show her something in here," Tamahome answered. "But they've been in there too long. I've tried knocking, but---" 

"Please, Suzaku, nai no da!" Chichiri gasped. "That's the Shrine of Seiryuu no da! We have to get Yui-chan out of there, or she'll be killed no da!" 

"WHAT!?" 

"This is Seiryuu's sacred place no da! For the Suzaku no Miko to be inside it... That's as good as an attack to him no da!" 

"That's stupid!" Tamahome argued. "The Seiryuu no Miko invited her in there!" 

"Please, you have to believe me no da! If we don't rescue her, the Seiryuu no Miko will have her killed no da!" 

"That's impossible! They're best friends!" 

"It's true, I swear no da! We have to get her out no da!" Chichiri turned and put her hands out to shove open the door, then screamed. A moment later, she was dashed across the walkway by an invisible force. 

"Chichiri!" Tamahome shouted. 

"There's a barrier up no da," she breathed, picking herself up. 

"Barrier?" Tamahome blinked for a moment; this couldn't be happening. "Come on, we have to get through it somehow!" he shouted, pushing against the door. He could feel energy coursing beneath his hands, throbbing like a heartbeat; no matter how hard he pushed, it wouldn't give. "Chichiri, help me!" 

Chichiri took a deep breath and closed her eyes, joining her hands and steepling her index fingers. "Suzaku, please, give me your power to protect your Miko. Help me defeat Seiryuu and save her, I beg of you. . . ." 

******* 

"No! Please, you don't understand!" Yui pleaded. 

"I'm sorry," Nakago said again. The character in his forehead glowed brilliantly as he raised his hand, and a ball of blue energy danced on his fingertips for a moment before flying toward her. 

Yui tried to dodge, but she could barely move in her condition. The blast caught her in the side, and a wave of pure force tore through her, so powerful she thought it would rip that side of her body away as it sent her tumbling across the floor. She clutched her side, her body burning with pain. Probably some ribs were broken, at the very least. "Miaka!" she screamed. "Why!?" 

Miaka buried her face in Nakago's cloak. "Miaka?" he queried. "It isn't too late to stop this, or for you to leave." 

She shook her head. "Do it." 

Nakago sighed heavily and held out his hand. An instant later, Yui felt herself floating off the floor. "Please don't," she whimpered. "Please, let me explain." 

Nakago closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was an agonizing eternity of a pause, and then Yui was flung forward, straight towards a wall. _I'm going to die_, she realized, squeezing her eyes shut in that agonizingly long split-second before impact. 

Suddenly, she felt herself slowing to a gentle stop, and being turned upright, cradled like a baby. She clung to her rescuer, and felt a tail of hair, and beads. _Chichiri!_ she realized, with an incredible surge of relief. She opened her eyes as the air around her darkened and solidified into Chichiri, the laughing eyes of the mask surprisingly motherly. 

"It's all right now no da. I'm here; I'll protect you no da," she said softly. 

_I'm safe._ Yui closed her eyes and let herself lean against the monk. _Chichiri and Tamahome will protect me._ After those last few minutes of terror, Chichiri's arms felt warm and safe, like her mother's when she was little. _I can't let myself fall asleep_, she thought, leaning her head on Chichiri's shoulder. _I'm badly injured. If I let myself lose consciousness..._ but it was so comfortable, and she so didn't want to deal with the waking world just now. _Surely, just for a moment..._

Chichiri soothed Yui for a moment, then looked up at Nakago. "Why, why no da?" she demanded. "Why are you attacking a child no da?! I don't understand no da." 

"No, I don't suppose you do," Nakago answered. "You always think the best of everyone, despite their true nature. I know she's your Miko and you're sworn to protect her, Chichiri, but that girl cannot be allowed to summon Suzaku. I respect what you want to do for her as a Sei, but she will put you on the wrong side of history." 

"You're wrong no da. Yui's a sweet girl, there's no reason for this no da." Chichiri looked down at Yui again, and bit her lower lip. "It's finally come down to this, hasn't it no da?" she murmured. 

"Both of us on opposite sides," Nakago said, nodding. "We knew it might one day. My half of our promise still stands. I won't blame you for what a Sei of Suzaku must do." 

"Nor I you no da." 

Nakago took a step towards Chichiri, and she quickly retreated backwards, her back hitting the wall of the shrine with an electric crackle from the barrier. "Let us out of here no da." 

"No. You can leave, but not that girl." 

"I won't leave her no da. Let down the barrier, or I'll take it down no da." 

Nakago continued to advance on her. "You're not strong enough to break my barriers, especially here. You know that." 

"Do I no da?" Chichiri asked, lifting her arm under Yui's knees and making symbols with her hand. A sphere of glowing red energy slowly grew from her fingers. 

Nakago stopped. "Chichiri, this is foolish. You won't destroy the barrier, you'll only destroy what's within it, _this shrine_." 

"I have to try, unless you lower the barrier first no da." 

"I won't do that," Nakago warned, taking another step towards her. "I don't want to hurt you, Chichiri. Just surrender the girl." 

Chichiri closed her eyes and drew an almost-ragged breath, the sphere still growing before her. "Four gods, forgive me no da." she said. 

Nakago's eyes widened for a moment, then he dashed back to Miaka, pushing her to the floor as the glow from Chichiri's hand flashed brightly, then exploded. Columns crumbled before the shockwave of blazing red energy, walls gave way, candles disintegrated. Nakago huddled over Miaka, shielding her from the falling debris with his body. 

When the smoke and dust cleared, all that was left standing was the statue of Seiryuu, its blue eyes radiant with such fury that the very air of the shrine rang with it. The fountain itself had been demolished, and water lapped in waves at the Seishi's ankles. 

_She did it_, Nakago thought, glancing back at Chichiri huddled around Yui. _She actually destroyed the shrine to protect that girl!_

Tamahome, outside, started back as the walls of the Shrine of Seiryuu crumbled in on themselves; even the huge blue doors toppled, and he could see inside. "Yui!" he cried. She was huddled in Chichiri's arms like a baby, and one side of her uniform was soaked with blood. _I can't believe I just stood here and let this happen!_ "Yui, I'm coming!!" he shouted, throwing himself against the barrier. It lit up brightly with energy to resist him, throwing the contours of his face and clothing into stark shadows of black against white, but the character in his forehead shone just as brightly, and he held his ground. 

"Nakago, stop him! He's going to break through!" Miaka screamed. Nakago held out his hands, trying to strengthen the barrier, but still Tamahome pressed on, gaining inch by precious inch. 

"Quick, kill Yui now, before he rescues her! We might not get another chance before she summons Suzaku!" Miaka shouted. 

"He'll break through if I do that! There won't be time!" Nakago grunted, trying to hold the barrier up under Tamahome's onslaught. 

Tamahome gritted his teeth with the effort of pushing through the barrier. "You're not going to stop me that easy!" he said with a strained laugh. An eerie silence settled over them as they both concentrated on their efforts, and suddenly there was a huge sound of air, rushing in like seawater claiming a doomed ship. The barrier shattered like a dome of glass and Nakago collapsed forward as Tamahome staggered a few steps, then ran to Chichiri. "Yui!" 

Miaka stared wide-eyed, still clinging to Nakago. _For Yui, he would go that far? Even after what she did to him..._

"Take her; she'll be all right if we hurry no da," Chichiri ordered, quickly handing the girl off, then leaping to her feet and throwing down her hat before putting up her hands. A sphere of light grew from her fingertips, surrounding them and shielding them---a barrier of her own. "Quick, get into my hat no da. With Seiryuu's barrier down, it'll come out through someone else's no da." 

Tamahome blinked for a moment. Still, anywhere was better than here... "What about you?" 

"Yui's more important; hurry no da!" 

"Nakago, do something!" Miaka screamed. He pushed himself up and held out his hand, the light of Seiryuu's anger gathering in a sphere around his fingers. 

With no time to ponder the task of fitting himself and Yui into the fragile straw hat, Tamahome put his foot in experimentally and found a dark gap inside it somehow big enough to accommodate him with Yui in his arms. As he felt himself sink into it, Nakago's sphere of energy blew the red barrier apart, sending Chichiri and the hat skidding across the floor, and Tamahome and Yui plunging uncontrollably into the darkness. 

In another second, Chichiri scrambled for her hat, and Nakago gathered another sphere of Seiryuu's power, a moment-long race with the tension of being stretched over an eternity. Chichiri had just lay her hand on the hat when she felt the energy drawing out of the air come to a stop and looked up. Nakago was standing over her with more than enough of Seiryuu's anger in his hand to destroy her. 

"Nakago-chan no da..." 

He stood motionless, the silence broken only by his breath and the lapping water. 

"Nakago, do something!" Miaka urged. 

"Leave," he growled, his eyes fixed on Chichiri. "Leave now while I'll still let you." 

Without another word, she placed the hat on her head and let it sink to the floor, consuming her entirely. 

"Nakago..." Miaka started as the blue light faded. 

He took a deep breath, and let it out through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, Miaka, I failed you," he apologized, holding out a hand to help her up. "I'll do better next time." 

******* 

Hiromasa sat still, staring in shock at the book. "Miaka... tried to kill Yui? No way!" He shook his head. Just a couple of days before, they were going places together; when they came home they were laughing together... _Why couldn't she just stay away from this book like I told her...?_

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_As she and her Seishi recover from the battle in the Shrine of Seiryuu, Yui must grapple with the dilemma of opposing her best friend for the sake of Konan and her Seishi. Searching for explanations in this darkness, she discovers more pain and more purpose than she has ever known._  
NEXT TIME:  
Asking Why 

*In Japanese, "kojin" can mean "deceased" or a Westerner. 


	11. Asking Why

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass 

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu 

_Yui traveled into the enemy empire of Kutou, risking herself for the sake of her friend Miaka. However, Yui did not realize how Miaka had suffered in the Universe of the Four Gods, and her trust and friendship slipped from Yui's grasp. The conflict between Seiryuu and Suzaku has begun, and the Sei of Suzaku have narrowly escaped the first battle in that war.  
But to understand what happened in that moment, Yui must know what passed before._

Episode 11:  
Asking Why 

"Hey, let's have a bet on which one of us gets a cute boyfriend first!" 

Yui smiled knowingly. "If we're going to bet on that, I've already won." 

"Stop teasing me, Yui!" Miaka pouted, holding her schoolbag behind her back as they walked through the halls after class. "Hey, I have an idea! Let's take turns! That's what good friends would do, right?" 

Yui blinked a few times, then rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Well..." As uncomfortable as that thought was, it did seem like it would be only fair. It would be selfish to refuse something like that, wouldn't it? "All right, I guess..." 

"But I get to go this time, because you always take all the turns," Miaka added. 

Yui wasn't sure what Miaka meant by that, but would rather let Miaka have her way than fight with her friend. "Okay..." 

"So I get all the turns this time." 

"Now wait a minute...!" 

"You got all the turns before!" Miaka argued. 

"Miaka, what do you mean...?" 

"Of course she gets all the turns." Yui found herself sitting on the back of a motorcycle seat and turned to see Hiromasa sitting in front of her with his helmet on. "She's my sister." 

"But that isn't fair!" Miaka whined. "Since she got all the turns before, I should get them all now, right?" 

Hiro raised the visor of the helmet and scratched his temple. "Well, I guess that sounds fair..." 

"Onii-chan!" Yui protested. 

"If you didn't want this to happen, you shouldn't have been so selfish before," Miaka said, taking Yui's hand and pulling her to a stand, then sitting on the motorcycle in her place. 

"That doesn't mean I've lost all the turns forever, does it? That isn't fair either!" Yui maintained. 

"Where do you want to go?" Hiro asked Miaka, ignoring his sister. 

"The library," Miaka said. Hiro revved the motorcycle. 

_The library..._ Yui thought. _That must mean she's after..._ "Wait!" 

"Come on Yui, you had your turn," Miaka said, with an innocent sincerity as frightening as any malice. Before Yui could protest again, the motorcycle took off down the street, leaving her behind. 

"No!" Yui called. _I'm the Suzaku no Miko. I'm not going to give that up, fair or not..._ Yui took off running after the motorcycle, in a Tokyo suddenly plunged into midnight, not even a streetlight to break the darkness. The constellations of Suzaku's Seishi danced in the sky above her, urging her on faster, reminding her of everything "all the turns" hadn't achieved. She ran on and on through the darkened city until her legs and her heart ached and she thought she would do anything not to have to be here doing this... 

She squeezed her eyes shut as she ran and tripped, sprawling over a staircase. As she picked herself up to go on running, she recognized it-the stairs of the National Library! Scrambling to her feet, she darted in the door and up the steps to the Confidential Documents Reference room, covering ten steps in an agonizingly slow bound, like an astronaut on the moon. Her fingers were clumsy as she clutched the doorknob, and she yanked brutally until the door flew open, dumping her across the tiled floor. But this wasn't the floor of the library; it was the great hall of Konan! She looked up and gasped. Instead of Hotohori, the emperor of Kutou was sitting on the throne, with a wicked laugh in his eyes. Nakago stood on one side of him, and Miaka clung to Tamahome on the other. "This isn't what I meant!" Yui cried. "I didn't mean you could do this!!" 

"You got to do what you wanted with your turn," Miaka said. "It isn't fair if I don't, too." 

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, but it does," Nakago agreed. 

"Tamahome?" Yui pleaded. 

"You had your chance and you pushed me away, Yui." Miaka squeezed him affectionately. 

Yui just sat, stunned. _If Konan's been conquered, then..._ "Hotohori!" she cried, jumping up. "Where is he!?" The others just watched with detached curiosity as she dashed around the room, desperately searching. Without really going anywhere, she found herself running through the labyrinthine hallways of the palace in the dark of night. Suddenly, as if cast out from the mouth of a monster, she nearly fell onto the walkway over the gardens, which loomed black and blue and silver in the moonlight. A strong storm-wind buffeted against her, and she ducked into the nearest door. 

Inside the room, even the sound of the wind died away, and it was unearthly quiet. Yui looked around and saw a canopied bed, a mirrored dresser... _This is Hotohori's room. If I wait, he'll come back here eventually..._ She sat down on the edge of the bed, and felt someone move behind her without warning, but it didn't feel sudden. Without seeing anything, she knew it was Hotohori as he put his arms around her. She started to relax into his arms, a safe haven from this nightmare, but as she touched his hands, she recoiled. They were ice cold. His breath softly tickled her left ear. "Why did you let this happen, Yui?" 

"I..." She fumbled for an explanation. "It was Miaka's turn and I thought it would be fair..." 

"Fair...!?" he echoed, with crushing horror and disappointment. 

In that moment, Yui wanted to die. There was nothing she could say that would make it right; even getting away from Hotohori would be another horror, not an escape... 

Just when she thought her heart would be crushed by the burden, that dark world was ripped away with a relief so sudden it was almost painful. She found herself sitting in a soft bed with white silk sheets, with beautiful warm sunlight streaming in like a tangible expression of her immense relief. _It was only a dream...!_

Then, she realized she was wearing nothing except her slip. A moment later she realized there was someone else beside her. With a sharp cry, she pulled the covers tight around her. 

"Ugh, not so loud," Tamahome groaned, rubbing his eyes against the light. 

"What are you doing here!?" Yui demanded, scooting as far away from him as possible. 

"What am I doing here? What am I doing _where_?" he asked, looking around at the room for a moment. He paused, the picked up the edge of the sheet and peeked under it, discovering his shirt and coat were gone. "Where're the rest of my clothes?" He paused, then glanced at Yui. "More importantly, where are the rest of _your_ clothes?" 

Yui felt the heat of blood rushing to her face in embarrassment and irritation. "Why you...! Don't you start blaming me for this!" She picked up a pillow as threateningly as a pillow can be picked up. 

"Now wait a minute!" Tamahome protested. 

"Well, well, I see you've recovered," came a familiar, wizened voice. Tamahome and Yui looked up to find Taiitsukun floating in the middle of the room, surrounded by a few Nyan Nyans. "We're on Mt. Taikyoku?" Yui questioned. 

Taiitsukun nodded. "It was quite a surprise when Chichiri brought you on this unexpected visit---" 

"Long time no see," a Nyan Nyan interrupted, jumping up and waving excitedly. 

"---but I find she often surprises me. Since your injuries were serious, I---" 

"We fixed, we fixed!" another Nyan Nyan shouted. 

"Cure! Cure!" another shouted. 

"Heal! Heal!" 

"Quiet!" Taiitsukun shouted. The Nyan Nyans fell silent for a moment, before erupting into chants again. 

"Um, can we have our clothes back now?" Yui asked over the din. 

"I get, I get!" A Nyan Nyan shouted, dashing out of the room. It barreled back in a moment later, trailing Yui and Tamahome's clothes like a flag, and took a flying leap onto Tamahome's stomach. 

"Oof!" he grunted as it bounced onto the mattress instead. "They're heavier than they look." 

"Here, here, put it on!" it said, excitedly trying to put both of Yui's arms and one of its own into her shirt sleeve. 

"I can get it myself," she said. She extricated the Nyan Nyan with some diffuculty and set it on the floor, then pulled the clothes under the covers with her for some privacy. 

"Give me a minute, and I'll let you have the room to yourself to change," Tamahome said, shrugging on his shirt, then picking up his coat and shoes and heading for the door. "I'd like to have a little talk with Chichiri anyway." 

"Be kind to my student, Tamahome," Taiitsukun warned as he walked out. "She too is hurt in ways the Nyan Nyans can't fix." Taiitsukun paused, then glanced back at the Nyan Nyans before pointing to the door. "Out of here, you little monsters!" 

"Bye bye! We'll be back! Ba-bye!" they chanted, stampeding out of the room. There was a sharp cry and a WHUMP as they apparently crashed into Tamahome in the hall. 

With a sigh, Taiitsukun nodded to Yui. "I'll leave you to dress, Suzaku no Miko," she said, floating out of the room. 

Yui waited until the door closed behind her, then sat up in bed for a long moment. She began to sort out her clothes, giving undue concentration to the act of getting dressed for fear of thinking beyond it. 

******* 

"Looks like you've caught something there." 

Chichiri glanced up at the sparkling pond in front of her and noticed the string in the water bobbing with resistance, then shrugged. "There's no hook; it'll be fine no da." 

"Kinda defeats the purpose then, doesn't it?" Tamahome asked, taking a seat on a rock beside her. 

"It's... good meditation no da." 

"So, you're the old bag's apprentice, huh?" 

"I studied here for a few years, between visions and quests no da." 

"I knew you were a monk, but I never would have figured you were that high ranked." 

"I'm not no da. I'm little more than a foolish acolyte no da." 

Tamahome opened his mouth to speak, then glanced down and saw Chichiri's face lying on the bank. It took him an eerie moment to remember it was her mask. "You took your mask off?" he asked, reaching down and picking it up. 

"Sometimes, it doesn't stay on very well no da," she answered softly. He glanced over at her; he'd only seen her without it for a moment or two before, not enough for a close look. Her face wasn't much different beneath it---her chin a little narrower, her nose slightly longer and more pointed---but what he couldn't help but notice were her eyes, deep and brown and sparkling with energy, like the palace's finest tea in a golden cup. 

"Chichiri," he started. 

She turned away from him, looking out across the lake. "It's all right to yell at me, no matter what Taiitsukun says no da. I know I deserve it no da." 

"And you can bet I was gonna, if I'd found you an hour ago. I keep going over what happened in my head." Tamahome leaned towards her. "I didn't realize it at first. When you told me what was going on, you said the _Seiryuu no Miko_, not Nakago, would have Yui killed if we didn't save her." Chichiri nodded slightly. "What happened in there? Why would Yui's friend want her dead?" 

"I don't know no da." 

"But you knew it was happening; you said she did." 

"My visions are rarely complete, and they fade quickly once finished no da. I... I still remember feeling her emotions, but they're... they're a net I can't untangle, all contradicting each other no da. She felt it had to be done, but at the same time she regretted it, but also looked forward to it, but... It just... makes no sense to me no da." 

"You and me both. You're _sure_ it wasn't Nakago's idea?" 

"I'm almost certain he was following orders no da. Perhaps it was his Emperor's idea; I've never met the man, but from what I've heard, he is the sort no da." She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chin. "But it's still a poor excuse, for both him and me no da. Just because he's a soldier doesn't mean he should follow such a cruel order no da. And I knew he was Kutou's shogun, so I shouldn't have trusted him with something so important no da." 

"Everyone wants to think the best of their friends, I guess. It's not your fault he turned on you." 

"I wouldn't judge Nakago so harshly," came Taiitsukun's raspy voice. "What would you do for _your_ Miko, Tamahome?" 

Tamahome turned around, then yelped and jumped back as he found himself nose to nose with Taiitsukun's wrinkled visage. "I wouldn't try to kill an innocent girl," he protested a moment later when he recovered. 

"Unless you thought she was something more, or perhaps something less." She floated past them. "Yui is in my main chambers if you wish to join her." 

Tamahome waited until she had moved out of earshot, then shuddered. "Man, she's creepy." 

"You get used to her no da," Chichiri said, taking her mask from him and putting it on. "Eventually no da." 

******* 

Yui glanced quickly at the staring crowd of mirrors clustered at the edges of the room, then sighed and looked at the floor. Although she knew all she might see was herself, there seemed to be something critical and accusing in their gaze. 

_Why would Miaka do that? What could have happened to her?_ Yui wondered. In her mind, she knew that Miaka had been alone in this world for three months, but it still seemed impossible. To her, it was less than a week ago that she and Miaka had been riding together to cram school on the train, talking and laughing... _Why didn't I know...? Why didn't I even see anything about it in the book?_

"Deep in thought, Suzaku no Miko?" 

Yui started and looked up to see Taiitsukun hovering over her. "A lot happened before we arrived," she said. 

"What is it that concerns you?" 

Yui slowly opened her mouth, then paused as Chichiri and Tamahome entered the room. "Nothing particular, really..." 

"You shouldn't lie; it's unbecoming of a Miko," Taiitsukun chided. "And foolish to think you can hide your emotions from your Seishi." 

Chichiri gently touched Yui's shoulder. "You're wondering why your friend acted in such a way no da, ne?" 

"I left Miaka here for three months," Yui said softly, stepping out of Chichiri's grasp. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she's bitter, but... to me, it was such a short time... Miaka isn't the sort to act like that. She's usually sweet, and too flighty to hold a grudge." She sighed, fighting to hold back her tears. "It's like something happened and took away the best friend I knew... I wish I could have been there for her..." 

Taiitsukun raised the wrinkle that took the place of her eyebrow. "That's odd. You had the link with your friend that you used to return to your world. Even if she was drawn here, that link should have remained." 

"That link...?" Yui said. A moment passed before she remembered. _Our school uniforms..._ She covered her mouth with a gasp of realization. "I took it off! While I was in my world, I took the uniform off! That's why I couldn't feel it when Miaka needed me... Oh, how could I have done something so stupid!?" 

"Now, Yui, it's not your fault," Tamahome said, putting his arm around her. "You couldn't have known she was here." 

"But I did know! I should have realized it earlier..." 

"But you didn't. There's no sense in saying such things now," Taiitsukun said with a wave of her hand. "Now, Suzaku no Miko, you must think of what you're going to do from here on. The Seiryuu no Miko makes your quest all the more urgent and difficult. You need to be strong now, more than ever." 

"Miaka is my best friend! I can't just say 'oh, that's too bad' and move on!" Yui retorted, the tears coming to her eyes. "I have to know what happened! I can't just give up on her!" 

"Taiitsukun-sensei," Chichiri started slowly, "if Yui-chan needs to know the truth about her friend, can't you show it to her no da?" 

"Simple enough, but don't blame me for what you might see." Taiitsukun floated over to the largest of the mirrors, which looked out from the head of the room amid parting curtains. 

"Sometimes the truth can be very harsh no da," Chichiri warned gently, patting Yui's shoulder. 

Yui took a deep breath. "I have to know." 

"This mirror reflects everything that happens in this world," Taiitsukun explained. "If so commanded, it can reflect any place and time. Very useful; that way I don't have to bother with remembering every little thing." She turned to the mirror and commanded: "Three months ago. The girl, Miaka's, situation." 

The mirror rippled once, like water under a dragonfly, then cleared to show dirty streets among small, run down city buildings. 

"That looks like the backstreets in Konan's capital," Yui said. 

"No, this is Kutou," Taiitsukun told her. 

Yui held her breath in apprehension. _I may as well relax. There's no telling how long I'll be watching before anything happens... Probably it didn't even happen all at once..._

Miaka came into view, slightly scuffed from her fall, and looked around in confusion. "Yui?" she questioned softly. 

Yui bit her lip. It wouldn't do any good to answer now... 

"Yui?" Miaka called. Nothing. "I guess Yui got back, and now I'm in the book. Hey, maybe that means I get to be the Suzaku no Miko now. Tamahome?" she called. "Hotohori? Nuriko?" 

"Sounds like somebody's lost." 

The viewpoint of the mirror rotated in front of Miaka as she turned over her shoulder to look at a rough-looking man who had emerged from an adjoining alley. 

Miaka drew herself up and did her best to look and sound important. "It's very important that I get to the Imperial palace," she said. 

"Whoa, she's real lost," said one of another few men who came out to join the first. "I wonder if those funny clothes are the latest court fashion?" 

"Looks awfully funny for a concubine." 

"Haven't you heard? The Emperor likes the exotic ones." 

"I heard the Emperor likes them _all_," another man answered with a laugh. 

Miaka took a step back in embarrassment and fear. It didn't look like these guys were going to give her directions... 

The first man smirked, taking a step towards her. "Don't worry, honey. We'll take you right where you need to go." 

She stepped back from him nervously, then turned and ran. With a shout, the men pursued her, easily closing the distance. "HELP!!" Miaka screamed. Yui held her breath as one of them caught her arm and yanked her around, then punched her, sending her sprawling across the ground. In an instant, the men were on her like wolves. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" 

Yui squeezed her eyes shut, but still she heard Miaka's screaming, "_**YUIIIIIIIII!!!**_" And then the ugly _**SHHRIP!**_ of her uniform being torn--- 

"Stop it!" Yui shouted. "I don't want to see anymore!" 

Taiitsukun snapped her fingers, and the mirror went blank. 

******* 

Hiro set the book aside and held his head in his hands. _No way... There's no way those two would have made up something like that..._ He remembered Yui wanting to go to the library that evening, and remembered telling her to stay away from the book. It was silly; there was no way he could have known Yui's story was true, but... _Maybe if I'd taken her right then... Oh, geez, what am I gonna say to Keisuke!?_

He looked over at the book lying on the floor, looking as innocent as any other. He didn't think he wanted to read any more. But what else could he do? If he walked away now and went home, to class, to sleep... There was no way he could function knowing what had just happened there, wondering what would happen next... With a sigh, he picked the book up and started reading again. "'When the Suzaku no Miko saw what had happened to her friend, she wept, and her Sei Chichiri comforted her...'" 

******* 

Chichiri gently hugged Yui, who pressed her face into the soft cloth of the monk's shirt. "Yui-chan, it isn't your fault no da." 

"It is," Yui sobbed. "I didn't have to go back to my world. I could have stayed here, and then this never would have happened..." 

"You went back trying to help Miaka, remember?" Tamahome said softly, moving forward and stroking Yui's hair. "You couldn't have known this would happen." 

"I know you regret what happened to your friend," Taiitsukun said, "but this doesn't change what you have to do. The other Seishi still need to be gathered." 

Yui couldn't even imagine the next moment, not even to leaving this room. She certainly couldn't imagine gathering the rest of her Seishi and summoning Suzaku. "I... I don't even know where to start..." 

Taiitsukun sighed hotly. "Didn't Emperor Hotohori tell you? I gave each empire its 'Universe of the Four Gods' for a reason." 

"Well, yes," Yui said. "In fact, he..." She reached for her bag to get 'The Universe of the Four Gods'... But her bag was gone. "Oh, no... Where's my bag!? I know I had it when we left that room with Miaka..." 

Yui suddenly stopped short. It was just slung loosely over one shoulder when she and Miaka went into Seiryuu's shrine. When Nakago... It must have fallen off. "I think it's in Kutou..." she said numbly. "How could I do something so stupid?! I should have known better than take Suzaku's 'Universe of the Four Gods' to Kutou. I should have known better than to go to Kutou at all!" Desperate, she felt through her pockets. "I don't even know where my notepad with the clues is! What am I going to do now? Hotohori trusted me with the scroll; how can I tell him I lost it in the Shrine of Seiryuu!?" 

"Between you and Hotohori, I don't think it'll be a problem," Taiitsukun said, rolling her eyes with a hot sigh. 

"Well, you know I'd never blame you," Tamahome said comfortingly, patting Yui's shoulder. 

"I don't suppose losing 'The Universe of the Four Gods' was your fault," Taiitsukun continued. "Your past friendship with the Seiryuu no Miko gave you reason to trust her, so it's understandable that you were deceived. I suppose I can help you with that." 

Yui wiped her eyes and looked up as Taiitsukun produced a hand mirror from her robes and handed it to her. It was small and round, and its back was of red lacquer, with inlaid yellow shell in the pattern of an elaborate bow. "Watch this mirror, and it will let you know when you are near your Seishi." 

Yui looked at the mirror for a long moment, and saw two small, red kanji characters, 'Ogre' and 'Well,' reflected in the edges of its face. "Thank you, but..." She looked at the floor to avoid looking at Taiitsukun or her Seishi. "I... I don't think I can do this anymore." 

"Of course you can, Yui," Tamahome said, lifting her chin. "I believe in you." 

She turned her head away from his hand. "I'm sorry. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but that doesn't make it all better. I can't fight my best friend." She took a deep breath. It was so hard to say this, to disappoint them, to give up, but she saw nothing else she could do. "I'm sorry I'm letting everyone down, but... I know you all think of me as the Suzaku no Miko, some kind of heaven-sent savior or something, but I'm really just a schoolgirl. When I said I'd be the Suzaku no Miko, I never thought it would be like this. I... It's too hard...." 

"Yui-chan---" Chichiri started. 

"You two, out!" Taiitsukun ordered, cutting her off. 

"Da?" Chichiri questioned as Tamahome demanded "What?!" 

"Out!" Taiitsukun ordered again. 

Chichiri sighed, then leaned towards Yui. "There's more to you than you give yourself credit for, Yui-chan no da," she said before turning towards the door. Tamahome gave Yui one more affectionate squeeze, then followed. 

Yui just stood there until she heard the door close behind her Seishi. "You may as well send me back again," she said sadly, avoiding Taiitsukun's eyes. "I suppose I'm no good here anymore." 

"Do you think after all this, you can simply take the easy route out and leave?" Taiitsukun snapped. 

"What else am I supposed to do!?" Yui demanded, with tears on her cheeks. "Miaka is my best friend! If someone has to save Konan from her, I'm the worst person to do it! It would be better if I just went back and Suzaku chose another Miko..." 

"It doesn't work that way, no matter how much you want it to. Suzaku has already chosen you. There can be no other Suzaku no Miko. It may not be easy, but you're the only one who can protect Konan." 

"What about Miaka?" 

"No matter what those men did to her, they didn't force her to betray you. Miaka has made her own choices. I saw the way you fought for your Seishi when I tested you. For you, that wasn't so long ago. Have you changed so much since then that you would sacrifice them and their homeland for your friend's desires?" 

"But..." Yui started. A lump grew in her throat, threatening to silence her, but if she were going to say this, Taiitsukun would be the person to say it to... "But this is a book. Miaka's a real person, from the real world, like me. Isn't that more important?" 

"You little fool!" Taiitsukun snapped with such force that Yui took a step back. "Is this world any less real because it is unfamiliar to you? Is the suffering of the people here somehow less significant because you don't know them? This world is as real as any other, the people in it just as human. Your Seishi---and everyone else in this world---bleed just as do the people in your world. They love and hate and feel just as deeply. You say you love Hotohori, and he is from this world. Is he not 'real'?" 

Yui covered her face again, sobbing. "That isn't what I mean," she said. "But how I got here..." 

"I know how you got here. Didn't I tell you the book is a doorway between worlds? Here, the 'Universes' of the Four Gods tell of each one's Miko. When she appears, she is 'the person from the book.' Who's to say one side of that door is more real than the other?" 

Taiitsukun's tone softened somewhat. "Besides, I know you don't believe in your heart that this world isn't real. I know you don't want to fight the Seiryuu no Miko, but deceiving yourself and turning your back on Konan isn't going to make it any easier for you." 

Yui lowered her eyes silently, unsure how to respond. 

"Child, do you still not realize how important you are?" Taiitsukun asked softly. 

"I just don't understand how I'm supposed to do so much," Yui said. "I've seen the powers the Seishi have, and it's amazing, but... Where I come from, I'm just a normal girl. I don't have any power..." 

"Yes, you do. Even now, life for the people of Konan is better because of you." 

"But how?" Yui asked with a sniffle. "I haven't done anything for them..." 

"Haven't you?" 

Suddenly the room vanished around her, and Yui found herself hovering high in the air, with a city spread out below her. Looking around, she could see nearby the red roof of the palace of Konan, surrounded by the gardens, and the outer wall with its tall gates. She felt herself lowering, and looked down to find herself descending on the streets flowing into the marketplace. 

"I heard Kutou's army is moving towards the border again," a man shopping at a kiosk said. 

"I think everything will be OK," the merchant answered. "We have the Suzaku no Miko." 

"Right," someone else agreed. "When she summons the god, Konan will be protected forever. As long as we have her, things will be all right." 

"But what if she doesn't summon the god?" 

"What do you mean, what if she doesn't? Of course she will. They say she's really smart, I'm sure she'll succeed." 

"Wouldn't that be nice?" another customer said. "I was finally starting to do well for myself here, but I don't want to stay if there's going to be a war..." 

"It's not just a rumor," the merchant said, with several people mumbling agreement. "She's even been seen in the marketplace a few times." 

"You can tell she's from another world," someone said. "She has short, pale hair and strange clothes, and I bought this thing that was hers and it writes with no ink!" He pulled out the pen Tamahome had sold, and the people around him watched with awe as he doodled on a scrap of paper with it. 

"If you don't believe it, just ask at the palace. It's no secret; they'll tell you." 

"See?" Taiitsukun's voice asked Yui. "Already you've given them hope, which can be a potent force in a time of need." 

Yui felt her vantage point move again, carrying her toward the palace, and the peak of the palace wall brushed dizzyingly close under her feet. She was lowered again, gently, and came to rest in the gardens, inside the lake's pagoda. There, Hotohori was sitting and looking out over the water, with a distant look in his eyes. 

"Hotohori-sama," Nuriko said, walking up with a tray of food on her arm. "Please, you have to eat something. You've been without food or sleep for almost three days now." 

"I know, I should look to my health for the sake of my country if nothing else, but when I think about Yui, I can't eat. If I close my eyes to sleep, all I see is what might be happening to her that I should be there to protect her from. I can't rest until I know she's safe." 

"I'm certain she is. Tamahome should have caught up to her by now, and the new Sei, Chichiri, might even have been with her," Nuriko assured him. "They're probably on their way here to pick me up again as we speak." 

"But there's a chance they aren't," Hotohori said. Yui knew that he and Nuriko couldn't see or hear her, but she touched his hand. Just then, he raised his eyes, and for a moment they seemed to look directly into hers, as if in some way, he saw her for a moment before looking past her, searching. 

_I forgot about all of this_, Yui thought, looking into his eyes. They seemed so full and endless... To think she had asked to leave this world, to never see these eyes again, or Tamahome's, Nuriko's, Chichiri's... _It hurt so much, I only saw the darkness and the friend I'd lost, and I forgot that I still wasn't alone. How could I abandon these people? My friends? The one I love?_

"Are you convinced yet, Suzaku no Miko? Are you ready to continue your quest, or do you still want to go back to your world and leave all this behind?" 

Even as Hotohori's image faded back into Taiitsukun's room of mirrors, in part it was still him she was talking to as she said, "I'll do my best." 

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_Yui is reunited with all her Seishi in Konan, but even her safe homecoming is complicated by divisions that arise among them. Forces both within and without are working to pull them apart at the moment when they most need to stand together._  
NEXT TIME:  
Reunion and Separation 


	12. Reunion and Separation

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass 

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu 

_Yui's resolve was shaken when she discovered the suffering that had turned Miaka against her. Though her heart was heavy at having to oppose her friend, Taiitsukun made her understand her importance and her duty as the Suzaku no Miko. With new conviction, she returns to Konan with Tamahome and Chichiri._

Episode 12:  
Reunion and Separation 

"Sire!" a guard shouted, dashing into the throne room. "The Suzaku no Miko has returned." 

Hotohori leapt to his feet. "Yui! Is she all right!?" 

"She was fine, as far as I could see. And she had Tamahome-sama and... a monk, I guess, with her." 

"That would be Chichiri," Nuriko said. 

"Oh, thank heaven!" Hotohori said with relief. 

A moment later, the doors swung open again, and Yui and her two Seishi entered. Hotohori immediately dashed across the room and took her in his arms. "Yui, thank goodness! When I heard you'd gone to Kutou, I was so worried!" 

"I know, I'm sorry," Yui apologized, leaning against his shoulder. It felt good to be in his arms again. Even as frightening and confusing as her situation had become, his embrace felt warm and safe, as if he really could protect her from it all... 

"It's wonderful to see you safe and sound," Hotohori said, giving Yui a squeeze before releasing her. "And you've found another Sei?" 

Yui nodded. "This is Chichiri," she said, directing him to the monk. "Chichiri, this is Hotohori." 

Chichiri blushed through the mask and bowed awkwardly. "Pleased to meet you no da." 

"Likewise," he replied before turning back to Yui. "Did anything else happen while you were in Kutou?" 

Yui nodded. "I saw the Seiryuu no Miko." 

Hotohori hesitated with shock for a moment. "The rumors are true, then... If Kutou summons Seiryuu before we can summon Suzaku..." 

"And, there's something else..." Yui looked at the floor. "I... there was a battle, and I... lost 'The Universe of the Four Gods'..." 

"It's my fault no da," Chichiri added. "I accidentally left it behind no da." 

"If there was a battle, I'm thankful to have you all back safely," he said. "If we don't have 'The Universe of the Four Gods,' however, finding the other Seishi will be more difficult..." 

Yui took the hand mirror out of a pocket of her uniform. "Taiitsukun gave me this mirror to take its place. She said it would let me know if one of my Sei was nearby." She looked at its face and, sure enough, four small characters---"Ogre," "Star," "Willow," and "Well,"---showed up in a circle around the edge. She sighed heavily at it. 

"Taiitsukun has been very kind to us," Hotohori said, looking at the mirror. "Eventually we'll need the incantation in 'The Universe of the Four Gods,' but that can be dealt with later..." He trailed off as he noticed Yui's downcast expression. "Yui, are you all right?" 

She paused, and shook her head slightly. "I know what I have to do. I'll do my best, but now it's so hard..." _What am I saying? I sound pathetic. What is he going to think of me...?_

"Yui, I know what you've been through must have been terrible, but we won't be defeated. Our intelligence tells us that the Emperor of Kutou is waiting until Seiryuu is summoned to make a move, so we'll have time to find the other three Seishi, and then..." 

"No," Yui said softly. "It's the Seiryuu no Miko. When I saw her..." 

"Yui, did she hurt you?" Hotohori asked protectively. 

"You remember the friend I was looking for, Miaka?" 

"Yes. When you returned, it was the first thing you said..." 

Yui rested her face on his shoulder, sobbing quietly. Hotohori looked bewildered, and hesitantly put his arms around her. 

"Miaka is the Seiryuu no Miko," Tamahome explained. "We trusted her because she'd been Yui's best friend, but... She lured Yui into the Shrine of Seiryuu and nearly killed her." 

Hotohori gasped. For a moment he stood there, dumbfounded, and looked around the room as if searching for a solution. Finally he took off the red robe that was draped over his shoulders and wrapped it around Yui, as if it would somehow shield her from all eyes and preserve her dignity. "Yui, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what to say to you..." 

Yui straightened and shook her head. "No. I shouldn't be crying in front of everyone..." 

"I don't mind," he said hesitantly. 

Tamahome frowned and looked away. In that moment he wanted so much to hold Yui tightly and tell her not to cry, that it would be all right, that he would make it all right, if only she had come to him... 

"Hotohori," Yui said softly. "Would it be selfish to use one of Suzaku's wishes for something I want for myself...?" 

He paused for a long moment. "If you protect Konan, that's all we're asking of you. Anything more, I suppose you'll have earned." 

"I just want my best friend back..." 

An awkward silence fell over the room. "You've all had a long trip. I'm sure you'd like some rest," Nuriko said at last, supposedly addressing the group although she focused on Hotohori. 

He smiled slightly. "Yes, I think that would do us all good." 

******* 

"Miaka?" Nakago asked, tapping on her door. 

"Go away," she said, pushing her face into her pillow. 

He eased the door ajar. "I brought your lunch." 

"Oh, well, that's different," she said, sitting up. 

He carried a tray of food into the room and set it down on the table beside her bed, then took a seat in a nearby chair. However depressed Miaka may have been, it seemed to have little effect on her insatiable appetite. 

"Don't you want to talk about it, Miaka?" he asked, watching her eat. No matter how many times he saw this, it always surprised him just how much food she could pack into that petite figure, with room for dessert. "If you keep your feelings inside, they'll just get bigger." 

"You know what it is," she said between mouthfulls. "You know what Yui's like. You know it'll be bad if she summons Suzaku, and you let her get away." 

Nakago sighed. Those few minutes in the shrine kept playing themselves over and over in his mind, raising new doubts each time. Even if the Suzaku no Miko were evil, surely there was another way to stop her. Did they really have to resort to murder? "I know, Miaka. But I'm sure there are other ways to keep her from summoning her god." 

"It's all summoning gods with you, isn't it?" Miaka said. "There's more to worry about than just that. The Sei of Suzaku are nice. I came to this world for a little bit when Yui first did, and Tamahome protected me," she glanced at Nakago venomously. "I can't let her do whatever she wants to them." 

"But she's safe in her own Empire now. How do you propose we stop her? And don't think I haven't been told about the assassins, Miaka-chan." 

"That was the Emperor's idea, not mine," she protested, avoiding his eyes. 

Nonetheless, that told Nakago that she had something to do with it. "Miaka," he said gently, taking her hand. "Are you certain about these tactics? It's all right to fight against evil, but you mustn't let yourself become it." 

"It's not like this is the way I want it to be. If I could have whatever I wanted, I'd have Tamahome and Hotohori and everyone I want to protect right here with me, where Yui'd never touch them. Then, I'd be happy." 

Miaka cocked her head as Nakago's eyes got a far-away look, the expression of a thousand possibilities going through his mind at once, being considered and rejected or filed away for later use. 

"What'cha thinkin' about?" she asked. 

"Chichiri is impossible to keep in one place for a prolonged period of time, and the Emperor is unattainable," Nakago muttered, more to himself than her. "Our intelligence says there's another Sei, but we can't identify him---or her. But perhaps Tamahome..." 

"Perhaps Tamahome what?" 

Nakago sat back, still considering possibilities. "Perhaps he could be brought here, out of the reach of the Suzaku no Miko." _If I can keep him here safely, I'll have several options open... Yui may be able to manipulate her Emperor into beginning the war, but that would take time, and at least keep her from omnipotence. At the same time, if Miaka is happy, perhaps she'll delay summoning Seiryuu. My Emperor won't begin the war until afterwards, so we can delay if not prevent the loss of life. Besides, I fear to think what might happen if Miaka does summon Seiryuu while still in this state of mind. And even if she changes her mind, we could get Tamahome back to Konan with no harm done..._

Miaka fairly bounced in her chair. "Ooh, can we!? Please...?" 

"I can make no promises, of course, but I'll see about making arrangements," he said, rising from his chair. 

Miaka jumped up and hugged him."Oh, thank you!" 

******* 

In a normal book, it was normal, and even to be expected that a reader would know something important that the hero didn't, but 'The Universe of the Four Gods' was something totally different. _If only there was some way I could talk to Yui and warn her about this..._ Hiromasa thought. _At least it isn't like they're going to kill him or anything. It could still come out okay..._

He glanced at his watch. "Two a.m.!? Oh, geez, I am gonna be dead in class tomorrow..." _If I even make it to class tomorrow. This stupid book is gonna be the death of me._

"'Knowing that the Suzaku no Miko was safe, the Emperor was finally persuaded to rest'..." 

******* 

After going without rest for the past few days, Hotohori slept until late in the afternoon. When he woke, he changed into casual clothes and brushed his hair, still not feeling fully awake. _I can't appear in public like this_, he thought, yawning. Perhaps he should practice his swordsmanship for awhile. He'd been neglecting that for the past few days, as well, and it always made him more alert. 

He picked up his sword and walked down to the training hall, bodyguards following closely. He slid the door open and stopped. Already inside, practicing with a sword of her own, was the new Sei, Chichiri. Her hat and cape were stowed under a nearby bench. She rolled out of the way on a nonexistant opponent, then saw him and quickly stood. 

"Hello no da," she said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Hello, Chichiri," he said, walking in. "I didn't know you were a fencer, as well." 

"Oh, hai no da. I don't get much time to practice, but my sensei taught me how to use a sword no da." 

"'The Universe of the Four Gods' refers to me as the 'Prince Swordsman,' so I've been taught swordplay from an early age," Hotohori explained. 

"Oh, so _you're_ where I get it no da," she said with a smile. At least, Hotohori assumed it was a smile. Her face always seemed to look like that. 

"What do you mean? I don't know that we've ever met." 

The arches of her eyes seemed to scrunch up more. "I have the powers of every Sei; so if your power is swordplay, you must be where I get my skill no da." 

"So, you have the same skill with the sword that I do?" he asked with interest. 

"Similar; I'm probably not as good no da." One of the eye-arcs flattened out in a wink. "But I'm weird, so it makes up the difference no da." 

"I see. I would like the chance to spar with you sometime. It may sound boastful, but I haven't had a truly challenging opponent in years. The best sword-masters in the country have given up trying to teach me." 

Chichiri chuckled. "I'd be happy to anytime you can find me no da." 

"What about now?" 

"I, um... I suppose it's as good a time as any no da. You may have an advantage, though; I've already used some of my chi today no da." 

"I'm not at my best today, either," he said, setting his own sword aside and picking up two wooden practice swords. "Shall we consider it fair?" He held one out to her. 

"Certainly no da," she said, taking it. 

"Thank you for instructing me," he said politely, and bowed, then took an on-guard position. 

"No, no, it's bound to be a learning experience for me too no da." She kowtowed and also took position. 

******* 

"Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko called, wandering through the palace. _He wasn't in his chambers, at court, or in the garden. I suppose that leaves the training hall_, she thought. Sure enough, when she turned into that section of the palace, there was a small group of guards and servants looking in the door in fascination. "What's going on?" she asked, walking up. 

"Nuriko-sama," one of the guards said. "It's incredible! The emperor and Chichiri-sama... Just look!" 

"What is going on in there?" Nuriko asked, leaning in the door to see Chichiri evade a slash of Hotohori's wooden sword in a fleeting blur of motion. 

"Nuriko?" came Yui's voice, loudly over the small crowd. 

"I found him for you!" Nuriko said, waving her over. "Come look. You've gotta see this." 

Yui pushed her way to the front of the crowd and looked. "My goodness..." She could only imagine what the members of her school's fencing club would think if they could watch Hotohori and Chichiri. Even Olympic fencing on television was nothing like this. 

"Hey, go get Tamahome!" Nuriko ordered, smacking one of the guards and knocking him off-balance. "I wanna see his face when he sees this." 

The guard, not wanting to take another hit like that, rushed off to find Tamahome. 

"I'd seen Hotohori with a sword, but I never knew he was this good," Yui said. 

"I don't think he's ever had an opponent like this," Nuriko answered. "It looks like he might actually lose." 

_I don't want him to lose..._ Yui thought, although she knew it was silly to have such worries about a practice match with a friend like Chichiri. But the wooden blades whistling through the air with each thrust and lightning parry, the two opponents dodging in and out, striking with incredible accuracy, dodging an inch out of harm's way... It was hard to think of it as friendly practice. 

"Nuriko, you better have a darn good reason to make this ape of a guard wake me up and drag me out here," Tamahome grumbled, pushing through the crowd. 

"Tamahome, look!" Yui said. 

_**KRAK!**_

Yui gasped as Hotohori's practice sword snapped, and he barely dodged away from the slash it had yielded to. Tamahome had just gotten into position to watch when the piece that had broken from the unfortunate weapon flew in just that direction and bounced off his forehead. 

"Tamahome!" Yui cried, taking his arm and trying to steady him as he reeled from the blow. Nuriko grabbed his collar and held him up. 

"Da!" Chichiri squeaked as she and Hotohori rushed over. 

"Are you all right?" Hotohori asked, standing close behind Yui. After watching the fencing match, it felt somehow strange to have him that close, like standing next to a movie star or famous athlete. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Tamahome muttered, rubbing a swiftly-growing goose-egg. "It didn't hit that hard." 

"Yeah, and he's got a thick skull anyway," Nuriko agreed, setting him on his feet. 

"Let me get it no da," Chichiri said, reaching up and putting her hand on the bump. Her already glowing character flashed brightly under the mask, and Tamahome felt a warm tingling in his skin. "There, it wasn't going too fast no da," she said, wiping off her hand. 

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Hotohori apologized. 

"Yeah, sure..." 

Chichiri yawned slightly. "You could at least have the decency to be a little tired no da," she teased Hotohori. 

"Tired?" he said. "It's the furthest thing from my mind." 

"Daaa..." she groaned softly. 

"Do you want to stop now?" he asked. 

"You're not going to let me off that easily, are you no da?" she asked with a smile, retrieving another practice sword for him. 

"I suppose not. Perhaps we should get everyone away from the door, however..." 

"Maybe we should just close it before we break something in the hall no da," she said with a shrug. 

"That would be wise," he said, going to close the door. 

"I don't suppose you'd let me come in and watch, Hotohori-sama," Nuriko asked hopefully. 

"Yeah, Nuriko's skull is thicker than mine, he can take it," Tamahome muttered. 

_**BONK!**_

"You know the risks," Hotohori said with a smile. Nuriko came in before he closed the door, as well as Yui, with Tamahome following close behind her. 

"Ready no da?" Chichiri asked, standing on guard again. 

"I believe so," he said. They circled each other for a moment. Although Chichiri had been keeping him on the defensive, Hotohori knew by now that she would be slow to make the first move, so he feinted toward her shoulder. Instantly they both exploded into motion, whirling around each other as swordstrikes rattled across the room like a drumroll with their speed. It was all Yui could do to keep her eyes on them. She could sense Nuriko tense next to her, also wrapped up in the action; Tamahome, on the other hand, yawned. 

Suddenly, Chichiri broke form in the middle of a move, darting towards Hotohori unexpectedly. Yui gasped as the monk brought her practice sword straight for his heart. Seeing the switch with only a moment to react, he sidestepped and dodged forward, slowing up just enough to gently lay the edge of the wooden sword across her belly. 

She froze for a moment, and looked down. "No one has ever done that one before no da." 

"No one has ever made me do it before," he replied, breathing heavily. 

"I think you win no da." 

"I certainly won't argue with you," he said, lifting the sword away. Nuriko couldn't help but applaud softly as Chichiri held out her hand out. 

"That was incredible!" Yui said, walking up and taking Hotohori's free arm as he shook Chichiri's hand. 

"Ah, thank you." 

"I am now exhausted no da," Chichiri announced, walking over and sitting down on the bench above her things. 

"It's nothing, really," Hotohori said. "I've just been studying for so long..." 

"Don't be modest," Yui insisted. "I've never seen anything like that!" 

_**THUD!**_

The group turned as Chichiri leaned over to get her things from under the bench, and just kept leaning; she landed on the floor, sound asleep. 

"Did we mention Chichiri gets very tired very quickly using all those powers?" Nuriko said. 

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry..." Hotohori said. 

"Well, she seemed to be enjoying herself," Yui remarked. 

Nuriko walked over and hefted the monk up. "I'll take her back to her room, if you don't mind." 

"Yes, please," Hotohori said, picking Chichiri's hat and cape up from under the bench. 

"I can get it if you'll open the door for me," Nuriko said, taking them in the hand that was supporting Chichiri's knees. Yui opened the door and saw her out. Thankfully the crowd of gawkers had already dispersed. 

"Showoff," Tamahome muttered, crossing his arms and glaring out of the corner of his eye at Hotohori. 

Hotohori and Yui both stared at him for a moment. "No one was forcing us to come and watch," Yui said. 

"Yui, can I talk to Hotohori-sama alone, please?" Tamahome half-growled. He didn't want to contradict Yui aloud, but he seemed to remember a palace guard dragging him out of bed to "come and watch". 

She looked at the two of them hesitantly. "It's all right, Yui. If there's something he has to say to me, I want to hear it," Hotohori said. 

Yui sighed and left, closing the door behind her. 

"You think you're so wonderful, don't you, Hotohori-sama," Tamahome growled, saying his name like a terminal disease. 

"What do you mean?" 

Tamahome tapped his foot, obviously trying to figure out where to begin. "You're so handsome, you're so rich, you're so powerful, you're such a good swordsman, you're so 'cultured'... You are so full of yourself, it makes me sick." 

Hotohori stayed silent for a moment. "It isn't my intention to act arrogant." 

"Well you do anyway! The only reason Yui acts like she cares about you is because you're the Emperor!" 

"I wouldn't use that to force her. She knows that." 

"Does she? Why else would she care about you? You haven't _done_ anything for it. You always just sit around in your palace because you're too important to go out and risk your neck for her like the rest of us. Who is it who keeps saving her from the thugs roaming _your_ Empire? Who was it who saved her from the Seiryuu no Miko? It sure wasn't you! And then when she cries on your shoulder, you just stand there looking like an idiot!" 

"I care as much about Yui as anyone!" Hotohori insisted. "Do you think it's easy for me, being trapped here by my duties, knowing she could be in danger and not being able to do anything about it?" 

"It's obviously not important enough to you to do anything about!" 

"I don't have any choice! No one ever asked me if I wanted to be the Emperor and spend my life behind these walls. I have a duty here, too. What good will it do for Yui to summon Suzaku to protect this country if I turn my back on my office and let it go to ruin under her feet?" 

"Oh, yeah, your life is so hard! You sit back with all your riches and your servants and whine about your troubles! You found someone to take care of the Empire when _you_ wanted to go to Mt. Taikyoku, you could do it again. But that would mean you'd have to go out and get your hands dirty like the rest of us, and we can't have that, can we? We can't have Yui seeing you with your whiskers in the morning or looking less than immaculate because then maybe she'd realize you're not the god you act like, and then where would you be?" 

"I won't argue the point of what I have and haven't been through because you obviously can't understand it," Hotohori said, crossing his arms. "And if I'm such a god, why haven't I had my guards drag you out of my sight and throw you in my dungeon? There's nothing to keep me from it." 

"I've been wondering that myself. But you don't want to look bad to Yui, do you? You don't want to throw her 'big brother' in your dungeon because then maybe she'd realize what a JERK you really are!" 

"You just can't believe that I could do anything sincerely, can you? What if I said you only followed Yui and protected her because you wanted to look better than me? You'd think I was a complete fool!" 

"Because you are. I love Yui; I would do anything for her! I would work myself to the bone and then some if that's what it took! But how am I supposed to compete with you, with all this?" he gestured around at the palace. "You can just sit back because you're the Emperor. You don't have to do anything, and there's still no way I can compete with you!!" 

"Do you think that I wouldn't do anything for her if I could? That I wouldn't suffer and sacrifice for her? You accuse me of thinking I'm better than you because I'm rich and powerful; don't think you're better than me because you're a common person who can do as he likes! Do you think I can buy Yui's love!?" Hotohori demanded. He took a deep breath; what he had in mind was difficult to say. "The first time I told her I loved her, do you know what she said to me? She said 'how dare you!' At that time I had never questioned that the Suzaku no Miko would love me when she came---not because I was the emperor, but because I'd waited for her so long and believed so long." He gave a slight laugh. "She knew I was the emperor, but she stood up to me, and the moment she said it, I knew she was right. If Yui isn't still sincere, if she would affect love for me because I'm the Emperor, then you can have her for all I care! The love of a woman who would sell herself for money or power or anything else is not worth having!" 

Tamahome narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists as his character started to glow. "How dare you talk about her like that!?" 

******* 

Yui leaned against the wall outside, overcome. Hotohori and Tamahome were arguing in raised voices; every word came clearly through the training room door. She felt like some sort of fairy-tale princess, with brave heroes dueling for her hand, and she didn't like it one bit. 

Tamahome's response took a moment to understand, spoken in a hiss that matched in sharpness what it lacked in volume. "How dare you talk about her like that!?" 

Suddenly there came a sound, a sound she had heard around Tamahome all too many times. The recognition of it struck in her mind amid shock and horror; the sound of one of his fists hitting its mark, and a cry of pain... 

"Hotohori!" she cried, flinging the door open and dashing to him as he hit the floor, with his hands to his face. "Tamahome, what do you think you're doing!?" 

Tamahome opened his mouth, stood there for a moment, then closed it again, struggling to find his voice. 

"What is going on in there!" Nuriko shouted, cutting him off. "I heard the commotion all the way from Chichiri's room..." she leaned in and trailed off, seeing Hotohori on the floor and Tamahome standing over him, character glowing and fists clenched. 

"Just stay out of it, Nuriko!" Tamahome shouted. "It's none of your business!" 

"The heck it isn't!" Nuriko shouted back. 

"Leave him alone, Nuriko," Hotohori said, then looked up at Tamahome. "If it will prove anything to you, I'll put my station aside between you and I. But if you strike me again, I will defend myself." 

Tamahome glared at him. "If you shed a little blood instead of making speeches or slaved all day so the people you loved would have something to eat, maybe it would prove something to me," he said, turning his face away. "Someone like you doesn't have any right to say you'll suffer and sacrifice for someone. You don't even know what those words mean. It's easy for someone like you to be generous, so don't be proud if you can give more gold and silk and favors than me. Maybe I can't give as much as that, but I care enough to give everything I have." He glanced at Yui and found her staring at him with what he could best read as hurt confusion. "Don't do me any favors, Hotohori-_sama_," he said, pushing past Nuriko and out of the hall. 

"I would kill to know what Suzaku was thinking when he made that man," Nuriko muttered, watching him storm off. She walked into the room and offered her hand to Hotohori, who took it and stood. 

"Are you all right?" Yui asked as he gingerly touched the bruise already forming around his left eye. "I don't know what could have gotten into him. He's normally not like this..." 

"I'll be fine." 

"You're going to have a serious shiner---er, black eye," Nuriko warned. 

"Wonderful," he sighed. "I suppose I'll have to look sidelong at the mirror for awhile..." 

"I'll tell someone to bring you some ice, maybe it'll keep the swelling down." 

"Thank you," he said, then turned to Yui. "So, you were just outside the door all that time...?" 

Yui blushed too deeply to be innocent. "Well..." 

She and Hotohori avoided each other's eyes. "I... You know I didn't mean to insult you," he said. 

"I know." 

"I just meant that, if it wasn't truly... That is, I wouldn't want you to feel you should keep up an act to spare my feelings..." 

"Um, actually, I think I'll go that ice myself," Nuriko said, fidgetting her way toward the door. 

"It might be best..." Yui agreed. 

"Not a problem." Nuriko bowed out of the room and closed the door behind her. 

There was a bit of a pause. Finally, Yui smiled. "You think he was right, don't you?" 

"Perhaps," he said, sitting down on the bench. "I would understand if it was him you loved. However willing I am, I can't be there for you and protect you as he has. I can't give of myself as he can..." 

"Shh," she shushed him softly, sitting beside him and putting her arms around him. "Don't think that way. Don't worry about it." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I am fond of Tamahome, but not that way. And, there's a flaw in his reasoning." 

"Oh?" 

"It's not as if I'm selling my love to whichever of you bids highest. I think that's what you were trying to say yourself," Yui said, lifting her head and looking him directly in the eyes. "I don't love you because of what you can give me." 

He smiled a little, but paused. "Why, then?" 

Yui laughed softly. "You talk like that would be the only obvious reason. It makes me sad that you'd think that. I love you because... Because of a lot of things, I think. Because I can make you happy. When you see me and you smile, it makes me happy." 

"I'm glad," he said, and smiled. "So I suppose if we just keep making each other happy, back and forth that way, we'll both be happy forever." 

"That sounds like a plan to me," Yui said with a chuckle, and closed her eyes. Hotohori took the hint and leaned forward to kiss her. 

"I will speak with the Suzaku no Miko," boomed a deep, unfamiliar voice. 

Immediately, Hotohori leapt to his feet and covered Yui as best he could, snatching up his sword and looking around the room. "Who are you!?" he demanded. _Someone's here... an enemy. I can feel him..._

"I am an agent of Kutou, and I will speak with the Suzaku no Miko." 

"I'm here," Yui said from behind Hotohori. "Start talking." 

"Our forces are massing outside several towns on the border. If Suzaku's Sei Tamahome is not delivered to us, we will invade." 

"Comin' through!" Nuriko shouted, dashing into the room. Tamahome joined her a moment later. 

"I'll say it again for his benefit," came the voice. "We will invade several border villages if Suzaku's Sei Tamahome does not come with us." 

"What do you want with me?" Tamahome shouted. 

Nuriko scanned the room. "_Kuso_, where is he...?" 

_The voice is coming from above..._ Tamahome scanned the ceiling and noticed four small clusters of tiny black marks; holes where the man was using claws to cling to the ceiling? He snatched a wooden sword off the wall and threw it at the black marks, which skittered across the ceiling to dodge. 

"I get it!" Nuriko said, throwing another wooden sword after them; this one struck with a sharp WHACK, and a black-cloaked figure dropped to the floor. "Oh no you don't!" Nuriko shouted, darting for him as the man leapt to his feet. He managed to dodge around her and out the door. "Come back here!" she shouted, running after him. "If you want your neck in one piece when I _do_ catch you, you'll stop right now!" 

Without a word, the spy continued his flight, bounding over the railing of the walkway around the palace and through the garden, Nuriko close behind him. 

"Yui, are you all right?" Tamahome asked, going to her. 

"I'm fine," she said, slipping out from behind Hotohori. "What about you?" 

"I'm OK." 

"Do you think that guy was the only one?" 

"Yes, I believe so," Hotohori said, sheathing his sword. "That, at least, we can be thankful for." 

"You aren't thinking of going to Kutou, are you?" Yui asked Tamahome. 

"Is it true? Could Kutou invade some of the towns on the border?" Tamahome asked softly, not looking at Hotohori. 

He sighed. "We've been doing our best, but we can't fortify the entire border. Some villages in that area have already been attacked." 

"My village is really close to Kutou," Tamahome muttered, more to himself than anyone else. 

"Tamahome..." Yui said, touching his arm. 

"I know you must be concerned, but you mustn't go to Kutou," Hotohori said. "I can send troops to protect your village, but you should stay here." 

Tamahome just stared at the wall without answering. 

"If one of us falls into Kutou's hands, we'll be taking a step back, not forward," Hotohori continued. "It could even be that they plan to kill you, and then we could never summon Suzaku. I'd rather not order you to stay, but I will if I have to." 

"You don't have to do that," Tamahome said after a long pause. 

A moment later, Nuriko's voice echoed down the hallway in a string of curses. "Dang, those guys just won't quit," she said, leaning back into the room. "Hotohori-sama, I'm sorry about the hole in the garden wall. I can't believe he got back up after that." 

"I'll see that it's repaired as soon as possible," he said slowly. 

"Well, since he's still loose, someone really should stay with Yui tonight," Nuriko suggested. 

"I'm more worried about Tamahome," Yui said. "If those people decide he isn't coming, they might try to take him by force." 

"Don't worry, as soon as they get to know him, they'll bring him right back," Nuriko joked. 

Tamahome shot her a venomous glare. "I can take care of myself." 

"There's no reason to take chances," Yui argued. 

"Don't worry about me," Tamahome assured her with a slight smile. "No one's taking me anywhere I don't want to go." 

"I'd feel better if I knew you were there. For me?" 

Tamahome's smile widened just a bit. "Well, if you want me to stay with you, I can..." 

"Well, you are my acting onii-chan." 

"Very well," Hotohori said. "Take care of her. Please," he said to Tamahome as he walked past him. 

Tamahome obviously bit his tongue as he led Yui to her room. 

******* 

"I know this must be difficult for you," Yui said, sitting up in bed. 

"I'm sorry I slugged your boyfriend," Tamahome grumbled. 

"Well, that isn't what I meant and I'm not the one you should apologize to..." 

"Yui..." he started, taking her hand. 

"Yes?" 

He paused, then sighed. "I didn't mean for you to hear all that." 

"I know. I suppose I'm the 'bad guy' for eavesdropping. I'm not going to pretend I'm pleased with you for that, but I'm sure your intentions were good..." 

"I do love you, Yui. And I meant what I said. I would give everything I have for you." 

"Now, how would I live with myself if you did that?" she said, laying down. 

A slightly bittersweet smile played across his lips. "It's been a really long day, huh? Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep." 

She yawned and nodded. "I know you want to help your family, but... Just be there when I wake up, alright?" 

"I'm not going to abandon my Imouto-chan," he assured her. 

She closed her eyes and pulled the covers up around her. "If you did that, I'd wonder who you were and what you'd done with the real Tamahome." 

"'Night, Yui." 

"Good night." 

Tamahome rested his head on her desk and watched her as her breathing slowed. Finally, when he was certain she was asleep, he sighed and picked up one of the pens that were laying on the desk. _Now, for something to write a letter on. She deserves that much, at least._ He didn't see anything laying out, so he very slowly and carefully looked through Yui's bag, and pulled out a notebook as silently as possible. He opened it to a blank page, picked up the pen, and wrote the note as best he could in the dim moonlight. Amazingly, the ink seemed to be dry the moment he was finished writing, and he lay the notebook face-down on the desk to mark that place. 

He got up from the desk and silently padded across the room. With one look back at Yui, sleeping peacefully, he slipped out the door. He vaulted over the railing into the garden and landed lightly, then set off toward the hole in the stone wall; it seemed the easiest place to get out undetected. 

"Yui-chan will miss you quite a bit if you leave no da." 

Tamahome's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he whipped around and noticed Chichiri, wrapped in her black cape against the night chill, sitting beside the garden pond with a fishing pole in her hands. "You're not gonna stop me, Chichiri," he warned. 

"If I had been planning to stop you, I wouldn't have told the guard that I might have heard someone on the other side of the palace grounds no da." 

He blinked at her, although she probably didn't notice the gesture in the dark. "You're helping me get out? Why?" 

"I'm helping you to carry out your choice; I'm not saying it's the right one no da." 

"Well, I guess I appreciate that," he said. "Don't misunderstand me. I don't want to upset Yui, but..." 

"I know that's not your intent, but it is one of the things that will happen no da." It was odd; her voice seemed so... serious. 

"I know," he sighed. "It's probably better if I go, though. After this evening, I mean. She wouldn't tell me, but she's probably feeling like I'm under her feet right about now..." He laughed spiritlessly. 

"She does care for you, Tamahome-chan no da. Perhaps not the way you wish she did, but you are very important to her no da." 

"Well, will you tell her I'm sorry, then?" He paused. Chichiri, of all people, seemed so solemn about this... "Do you know something I don't, with your dreams and that? Are they going to kill me or something?" 

"Not... physically no da," she answered slowly, reaching for her mask, then turning to him. Even in the moonlight, he could make out her surprisingly deep brown eyes. "If you leave tonight, Tamahome-chan, you will not be the same man next time you are within these walls no da." 

He paused. "Is that it? Come on, Chichiri, that could mean anything." 

She sighed, looking back out at the pond. "That's all I can say; some dreams won't let me share them no da." 

"I can't just let my family fend for themselves, no matter what. So, I guess I'll be seeing you later," He paused, then turned back to Chichiri. "Er, sweet dreams." 

"I always hope for them no da," she answered very softly, setting the fishing pole on the bank and resting her chin on her knees. 

With nothing else to say, Tamahome crossed the garden and slipped through the hole in the stone wall. 

"Suzaku's Sei Tamahome?" a voice queried. 

"That's me. You're here to take me to Kutou?" 

"That's right," said another nondescript, black-cloaked character, emerging onto the street he had come out in. "Come with us." 

"Lead the way," he said, following them. _Yui, please forgive me..._

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_Though Yui is shocked at losing Tamahome, she and her other Seishi set out to find the last three Sei of Suzaku. The path to an ally's door, however, can be as dangerous as that to an enemy's._  
NEXT TIME:  
In Your Abscence 


	13. In Your Absence

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass 

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu 

_Even after Yui escaped Kutou, the respite of her reunion with her Seishi was not to last. Divisions arose among the Seishi as Tamahome vied with Hotohori for her love. Furthermore, agents of Kutou demanded that Tamahome become a prisoner in that country. Because his home and family were threatened, he left, despite Yui and the other Seishi's insistence._

Episode 13:  
In Your Abscence 

Seemingly for the first time, Yui started to wake expecting to open her eyes and see the Universe of the Four Gods. It was a moment, however, before she woke up to another realization. The room was too quiet. Tamahome should be there... 

She tossed aside the blankets and sat up, opening her eyes and looking around the room. There was no one else there. _Calm down_, she told herself. _There are any number of reasons he might have stepped out for a moment..._ She padded across the room and peeked out the door. The guards there turned and looked at her, but she didn't see anyone else. _Where could he have gone? Surely he wouldn't..._

Then she noticed one of her notebooks, open face-down on the desk. She knew she hadn't left that there... She picked it up and found a note written in it at the marked place. The handwriting was sloppy and unfamiliar, but she recognized Tamahome's name in the signature. It was hard enough for her to read neatly printed ancient Chinese, so this was impossible, but she had a bad feeling about it... 

"Hotohori! Nuriko!" she called, bursting out of her room, notebook in hand. 

"Yui, what is it?" Nuriko asked, rushing up. "What's wrong?" 

A moment later, Hotohori also hurried to her, with a layer or so missing from his Imperial robes and his hair in an uncovered bun. "Yui!?" 

"Have either of you seen Tamahome?" she asked. 

"Not since last night," Nuriko said. 

"He's gone," Yui said. "When I woke up this morning, he wasn't there. All I found was this note, but I can't read it..." 

Hotohori gently took the notebook and started to read. "I don't believe it... Even after I told him..." 

"He's gone to Kutou!?" Yui asked. 

"I'm afraid so..." he said. 

"Lend me a horse," Nuriko said. "I'll bring him back if I have to drag him kicking and screaming. Or better yet, unconscious." 

"You're welcome to try," Hotohori said, "but if he went with Kutou's agents like the one we met, they're known to move quickly and will be difficult to find. I'd rather not take the risk." 

"What does the note say, exactly?" Yui asked. 

"'Dear Yui, 

"'I know this is going to be hard for you, but I hope you can forgive me. You know if I could, I would do anything to stay with you, but you have three other Seishi to protect you, while my family only has me. I promise I will return as soon as the other three have been gathered.'" 

"Is that all?" she asked. 

"There is one other thing," Hotohori said slowly. "Just before the signature, it says 'Wo ai ni.'" 

"'Wo ai ni'?" Yui asked. 

"'I love you,'" he explained softly. He took a deep breath before going on. "Since he promises to return when the other Seishi are gathered, that may be the best thing to do. An attempt to rescue him from Kutou would only aggravate the tension between the two empires, which should be avoided as long as possible." 

_How can he say that so dispassionately?_ Yui wondered. She didn't see any point in saying it, though. 

"You, me, and Chichiri can probably be ready to leave in a few hours," Nuriko said. "Hotohori-sama?" 

"Hm? Ah. Regretfully, I will have to remain here," he said. 

"I understand. Say, where is Chichiri, anyway? I would've thought Yui yelling would have gotten her up." Nuriko paused for a moment. "Maybe she went after Tamahome to bring him back, like when she went after Yui." 

"Sorry, that's not it no da." The group turned and jumped as they found Chichiri dangling upside-down from a nearby tree branch. 

"Chichiri!" Yui started. "Where have you been?" 

"Around no da," she said, swinging off the branch and hanging from it for a moment before dropping to the ground. "Tamahome-chan has gone to Kutou no da, ne?" 

Yui nodded. "Nuriko and I are planning to get ready and go to find the other three Seishi so we can get him back. Will you come with us?" 

"Of course; wandering is in my nature no da," she said with a slightly artificial wink from the mask. "What about Hotohori no da?" 

"As the emperor, I must stay here and attend to my duties," he said. "I will wait for the rest of you and pray for your safety." 

"I... see no da." 

"Come on, Chichiri" Nuriko said, sensing that perhaps Hotohori would like to be rescued from this line of conversation. "Let's go see if we can find a horse that likes you." 

Yui turned to Hotohori as Nuriko and Chichiri walked away. "I wish I didn't have to leave you behind," she said. "Now I'll always be wanting to come back so I can see you." 

"Then I suppose you'll find the other Seishi quickly so you can come back," he said with a slight smile. "And I'll make certain you have a place to come back to." 

"Not totally a bad thing then, eh?" she said, and forced a chuckle. "I'll miss you." 

"And I you," he said, and bent down to kiss her. 

"Your Majesty!" he recognized the Prime Minister's voice and looked up to see several of his advisors coming down the walkway behind Yui. "We've been waiting for--- Goodness! Your Majesty?" 

"I think he's talking about your eye," Yui said, pointing to the dark bruise on Hotohori's face where Tamahome had punched him. He sighed. 

"Who could do such a thing!?" one of the ministers exclaimed. "This is unacceptable!" 

"I agree," Hotohori said. "How am I to look at myself this way!?" 

Yui took advantage of the moment it took Hotohori's retinue to respond. "I'd better go after Nuriko and Chichiri," she said. 

"I understand. You all have my best wishes," he replied, and gave her a quick kiss. It wasn't the kind of kiss either of them would have liked, but at least it was something. 

"It's only a bruise, Your Majesty, it will fade," someone finally said as Yui walked away. 

"Of course, of course, but until then, how am I to look at myself!?" 

******* 

Tamahome looked around the room in Kutou's royal palace, where he had been brought and left. "Geez, I hope they executed their decorator," he muttered, looking around at the sharp geometric patterns. Orange and blue, now _there_ was an interesting color combination. He heard the heavy footsteps of a man in armor and turned as the door slid open and Nakago stepped in. 

"I should've known you'd have something to do with this," Tamahome said. 

"Really?" the pale shogun asked. "You hardly even know me." 

"I know you tried to kill Yui. That's enough for me." 

Nakago sighed. "You are right there. That isn't why I'm in this room right now anyway. Miaka would like to see you." 

"Miaka?" Tamahome said, straightening up. He remembered the mirror at Taiitsukun's, seeing what that girl had been through... 

"Yes. If you'll agree to see her, though, I want your assurance that you'll be kind to her." 

"Of course I will," he said, without hesitation. 

Nakago nodded once and gestured to the door. Tamahome stepped out and Nakago led him through several halls, then knocked on a door. "Miaka-chan?" 

"Is he here?" she asked. The door muffled her voice a bit, but couldn't conceal the eager tone. 

"Yes, Miaka, he's here," Nakago said, sliding the door open. 

Miaka immediately darted out the door and threw her arms around Tamahome's neck, fairly throwing herself at him with such force that he nearly lost his balance. 

"Um, hi, Miaka," Tamahome said, barely catching himself. 

"Tamahome! I'm so happy to see you!" she said. 

"I'm, uh, glad to see you too." 

Nakago chuckled slightly. "Would you two mind if I left you alone? I have things to attend to." 

"Oh, that's just fine," Miaka said cheerily, then turned back to Tamahome as Nakago walked away. "I was worried about you." 

"Really, worried about me?" he asked, finally untangling himself from her arms. 

She nodded. "I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I heard what Yui did to you when you were here before." 

"Oh, uh, that. It's not a big deal, really." 

"Yes, it is," Miaka insisted. "I'd never do that to the person who protected me. Never, I promise." 

_'The person who protected me'...?_ Tamahome wondered. Then, he remembered, the first time he'd seen Yui, when Miaka was with her, and he'd saved them from a couple of thugs. _When she came back, the same thing happened, but there wasn't anyone to protect her. I guess that's why she's acting this way to me..._ "So, uh, everyone been treating you OK? Nakago and all them?" 

"Yeah, everyone's pretty nice to me. They're not like you, though." 

"Well, not everyone can be this wonderful," he said, jokingly flexing a muscle. 

She laughed and applauded. Tamahome blinked at her for a moment. _She must be **really** lonely here._

Miaka took his arm and gently pulled him to a seat beside her on the bed. "You're gonna stay here, right? You won't leave me, will you?" 

"Of course not," he assured her. He glanced towards the door, then leaned towards her and whispered "don't worry. As soon as Yui gathers the other Sei, I'm going back, and I'll take you with me." 

"But we'll be together, so it'll be okay," she said, leaning on his shoulder. 

He blinked for a moment, then put his arm around her, like he did to Yuiren when she was scared by thunderstorms or the monster in the closet. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again." 

******* 

"You OK, Yui?" Nuriko asked, tapping Yui's shoulder as they rode along. 

"I'm fine," she said. "I just... This is going to sound bad, and I don't want to insult you, but I feel a little lonely." 

"No, it's OK, I understand. Tamahome's gone, and you had to leave Hotohori behind; I can see where you would feel that way." 

"Thank you. Don't take it the wrong way, though, you're a great friend, too." 

"I'm glad you think so," Nuriko said with a smile. "So, any idea where we're headed?" 

"Let me think..." Yui said slowly. "I'm pretty sure the two other clues I found in 'The Universe of the Four Gods' were 'Fire Bandit Mountain,' and 'Wisdom of the Ages,' or something." 

"Fire Bandit Mountain...?" Nuriko questioned thoughtfully. 

"I know, I'm going to have to study this country's language more..." Yui sighed. 

"Oh, no, it's not that. You see that mountain up there?" the guard asked, pointing to a forested mountain that looked a pale misty green in the distance. 

It always amazed Yui how much the mountains here actually looked like old Chinese ink paintings. "I see it." 

"That's Mt. Leikaku. It's totally overrun with bandits; soldiers won't even go up there anymore. I don't know where the 'Fire' part would come in, though." 

"That sounds like a dangerous place. Maybe we should try 'Wisdom of the Ages' first. Are there any universities in this country?" 

"Well, Jouzen-shi's a center of learning around here. It's not far, but we'll have to turn around. ---Hey, Chichiri, we're..." Nuriko turned to look at the monk, but found that she wasn't behind them. 

Yui noticed the silence and Nuriko's pause. "She isn't back there?" she asked, turning over her shoulder and seeing no one. "Where could she have gone?" 

"Who knows?," Nuriko said dryly. "I guess we better find somewhere to stop around here so she can catch up to us, and then turn around. We don't want to lose the monk more than we have to, ne?" 

"I guess so," Yui said. Strange, that mountain in the distance didn't look nearly as pretty as it had a few minutes ago. 

******* 

Hotohori sighed, unable to keep his mind on the old law codes he was looking at. The mirror on the desk caught his eye, and he turned the chair slightly so it only caught the uninjured side of his face, then tried again to turn his attention to the book. He reached for his pen, and suddenly found his inkwell in the hands of a child-sized Chichiri who was sitting on his desk. "Hi no da." 

With a cry of shock, he jumped back from the desk, knocking the chair over. "Chichiri, what are you doing here!?" 

"Your Majesty, are you all right!?" the guards called from the doorway. 

"Fine," he called back. 

"I came back no da," the tiny monk answered, setting the inkwell down. 

"Yes, but why?" he said. "Yui needs you; you should be with her." 

"She needs you too, probably more no da. As for why I came back, you seemed sad no da." 

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but you know I can't go with Yui, however I would like to." 

"Why not no da?" 

"Because I have to look after the country as its Emperor," he explained, in a slightly weary tone. "Besides, my advisors would never accept such a risk to my safety as a quest like that." 

"Well, that's easy enough to fix no da," Chichiri said with a smile. 

"What do you mean?" 

"If the Emperor must stay behind in the palace, then he can no da." Suddenly she was surrounded by a poof of smoke; a second later, when it cleared, she was replaced by an exact replica of Hotohori, down to the two loops of the golden knot hanging from his---or her?---belt. "I can look after things while you go with Yui," she said in an exact imitation of his voice. 

"You're certain about this?" he asked. 

"No one will know no da," she said in her own voice again. 

He stared at her skeptically. She stared back, giving him a rather unnerving rendition of his "Emperor" look. 

"It'll be fine no da," she assured him a moment later. "I'm certain; last night I dreamt that I was you no da." 

"Forgive me, but what does that have to do with anything?" Hotohori asked. 

"Oh, I never told you, did I no da?" She paused for a moment. "In fact, I'm not completely sure if I actually told the others either no da. My dreams are sometimes prophetic; they guide me in my actions no da." 

"I see. And this is why you're willing to do this, so that I can travel with Yui and protect her?" 

She nodded. 

He looked at the floor thoughtfully for a moment. "I..." he started slowly, then suddenly straightened. "I am far more beautiful than that!" 

"What no da?!" 

"I have longer creases at the outer corners of my eyes!" he insisted. "The bridge of my nose is sharper. You don't look charming enough! Change again!" 

Chichiri blinked at him for a moment, then fell over with a cry of "Daa!" "I can't make it any better no da! And I am very charming looking no da!" 

******* 

Nuriko drummed her fingers on the inn's table, the wood straining with every strike. "I hope Chichiri catches up to us soon. This is a little closer to bandit territory than I'd like if we're going to try Jouzen-shi first." 

_You had to tell me that, didn't you?_ Yui thought. 

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal," Nuriko tried to assure her, with limited success. "They're just like street thugs, only more of them. Nothing to worry about." 

"I think the groups of street thugs I've seen have been quite big enough, thank you," Yui said, toying with the rice on her plate. 

"I'm just saying, nothing's gonna happen, so don't wor..." Nuriko trailed off, catching a glimpse at a pair of snickering men at a nearby table. "Great Suzaku, they're everywhere, aren't they?" 

"Let me guess..." Yui started. _Oh, no, not this again..._

"You didn't eat any of that food, did you?" Nuriko whispered, standing up as the men began to rise. 

"A little..." 

"Let's hope it wasn't drugged, then." 

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here to tell me these things!" 

"Couldn't help but overhear your conversation..." the burliest guy in the cafe said, walking up to their table. "Gimme your money, and you won't have to find out the hard way." 

"Yui, run," Nuriko hissed, moving in front of the girl. "Look, Ape-man, why don't you just keep on moving before you get yourself hurt?" 

"Ooh, pretty-boy here's trying to be tough. Isn't that cute?" 

Nuriko landed a punch squarely in the middle of his face, sending him soaring across the room. "Absolutely adorable," she answered, turning to the other one. 

"Not so fast!" the other thug shouted. He darted to intercept Yui as she reached the door and grabbed her arm. "You don't want her to get hurt, do you!?" Yui tried stomping his foot, but missed, and he kicked her legs out from under her, knocking her to the floor. 

"Leave her alone," Nuriko ordered, taking out her money bag. "Here, just take it. Trust me, you're not going to like the consequences if you hurt her." 

"Oh, you really are the tough one, aren't---" He suddenly stopped short and let out a scream of pain. 

Yui gasped, jumping back in shock and revulsion as his now-severed hand fell limply from her arm. She realized the doorway was open, and looked up. "Hotohori!?" 

"Told ya so," Nuriko gloated to the thug. 

"Yui, are you all right?" Hotohori asked, taking Yui's shoulders to steady her. 

"I'm fine," she said, glancing at the thug who was still screaming, clutching the bleeding arm. "Let's get out of here." 

"Don't have to tell me twice," Nuriko agreed. She whistled for the innkeeper, then pointed to the unconscious thug. "He's paying our bill! See ya later." 

Hotohori ignored the aside and led Yui out the door, with Nuriko following while the innkeeper was still dazed. He helped Yui onto his horse, then mounted and started on down the road, with Nuriko following on her own horse. 

"You OK, Yui?" Nuriko asked. 

"Just shaken up, that's all," she said. 

"Thank you for the rescue, Hotohori-sama." 

"No trouble," he said. "I wish I had gotten there sooner." 

Yui knew she should be touched that Hotohori had come to her rescue, but she couldn't help but wonder if he had to do it in such a gruesome fashion. 

"May I ask a question about that?" Nuriko asked. "Meaning no disrespect, of course." 

"Of course, go on." 

"What are you doing here at all?" 

"It seems Chichiri has the power of disguise as well," he explained. "She offered to take my place so that I could come and protect Yui." 

Nuriko paused for a moment, trying to find a way to phrase her next statement. "Chichiri is running the empire right now?" 

Hotohori nodded. 

"Not to question your judgement, but are you sure that's... wise?" 

"From what I've seen of her, I believe Chichiri is a fair-minded person. The empire won't collapse if she looks after it for a short time." 

******* 

"Your Majesty," the Minister of War said. "Have you considered my point about the defense of the border villages yesterday?" 

"Your point about the defense of the border villages," Chichiri-Hotohori said thoughtfully. _Uh oh...._

"Of course. It was the last thing we discussed yesterday evening. Have you come to a decision?" 

_I should have asked Hotohori for notes_, she thought, trying to figure out a course of action that wouldn't look too conspicous. The pause drug out for an unusually long time. "Well, you did bring up quite an interesting point." 

"Then you agree?" the minister asked. 

Chichiri paused for a moment again. "Actually, I'm still considering," she finally managed to cover. "Would you mind going over the major points again?" 

He blinked once or twice. "It's really quite simple, Your Majesty. Not much in the way of major points." 

_You're just trying to make my life difficult, aren't you?_ "Indulge me." 

"I said that we have spread our forces too thin protecting the border. We don't have the troops for an optimal resistance at any one point, and if the enemy punches through that line, we don't have enough troops to defend the capital. We should pull them back, in my opinion." 

"I see." Her mind flew. She was certain that Hotohori hadn't intended for this to be a snap judgement, but she didn't seem to have much choice, did she...? _Ugh._ "Well, it is very important to safeguard the capital... At the same time, the communities along the border need protection as well.... It seems to me that the best course of action may be to increase the military as a whole." _Where did that idea just come from?_

"Volunteers have tapered off," another minister said. "The army won't grow on its own, and you've consistently rejected our suggestions to draft new soldiers. The branches are better sacrificed than the root, I should say." 

"It's best to save the entire tree." _I'm going to get in trouble for this when Hotohori gets back, I know it._ "I'm sure more volunteers can be encouraged; we'll simply offer more incentives for joining." 

"Such a thing is easier said than done," the Minister of Treasury protested. "The Imperial Treasury isn't endless." 

"I'm sure the money can be found." _Ah, why not? If I'm going to get in trouble, I may as well **deserve** it._ "I want the annual budget and the tax records for the last five years delivered to my quarters this evening." 

The advisors looked at each other, and the Minister of Treasury was visibly nervous. _He's never done that before..._

******* 

"Well, if you think Chichiri can handle it, I'm sure you're right," Nuriko said. "Kutou probably won't move unless Seiryuu is summoned, so I guess it's not as though she'll have to make any major decisions." 

Yui leaned back against Hotohori as she rode in front of him on his horse. She was happy to have him here with her, but at the same time, in a way she would rather that Chichiri had come with them and he had stayed behind. She didn't want him to be in danger, and although she loved him just as much and felt just as happy about being close to him, it troubled her that the kind, loving Hotohori she knew was also capable of what happened to that bandit back at the inn. _How stupid of me. All this whining about having to leave him behind... I shouldn't complain now that I've got what I want..._ She looked up, and saw that same mountain, now not so distant. "Wait... I thought we were turning around...?" Yui said. 

"Oh?" Hotohori said. "I didn't know that." 

"Well there might be a Sei here, but it seems like a dangerous place to go when we don't have any guarantees..." 

"Why don't you check that mirror?" Nuriko suggested. 

"Ah, of course." She could slap herself for forgetting that, and pulled it out of her pocket. Small characters, 'Willow' and 'Star,' appeared toward the edges of the mirror, and between them was a new, larger character, 'Wing.' "It's showing something. There is a Sei---" 

"Hotohori, Yui, do you hear that?" Nuriko asked, interrupting Yui. 

The two immediately fell silent and listened, looking around. There was a rustle in the bushes. 

"Maybe we'd better get out of here," Yui said. Hotohori began to wheel the horse around. 

"Not so fast!" someone said. Bandits began emerging from the bushes around and behind them, cutting off the way back. 

"We're going to have to try to outrun them," Nuriko said. 

"Fine," Hotohori said, turning the horse around again and kicking it into a gallop. 

Yui held on as best she could; she'd never been on a horse that was moving that fast before. She thought she heard a soft 'twang' and saw a pale line drawn across the approaching landscape-a rope stretched between two trees, approaching rapidly, at about the level of her neck. "HOTOHORI!" 

She felt the horse slowing down, but as the rope drew closer she knew it wouldn't stop in time. The moment after she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed, she felt something touch her chest and face; Hotohori's arms, she realized, crossed over where the rope would hit... 

Yui barely knew what happened when they ran into it. For one moment Hotohori's arms pressed painfully against her, then the saddle was torn away underneath her and she was falling. A split second later she hit---something softer than the ground. Only after she had rolled aside a bit did Hotohori's cry of pain register in her mind. _I landed on him! If he's hurt..._

A second later, Nuriko's slowing horse passed, and the rope struck her in the chest, yanking her off her horse. She slammed into the ground some about ten feet away from them and was just pushing herself up when a club-weilding bandit appeared over her and struck her across the back of the head with a soft 'crack,' knocking her unconscious to the ground. 

"Nuriko!" Yui cried. 

"Looks like now we just have the ladies to deal with," said one of the bandits, coming down the road with several of his cohorts. 

Hotohori got to his feet, pulling Yui up with him, and drew his sword. His sleeves were torn and stained with blood "Yui, get out of here!" 

"What about you!?" she asked. 

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "Go!" 

"No, don't do that!" one of the bandits shouted as Yui started back. After a few steps backward, she felt a wire under her heel, and tried to pick her foot up again, but it was too late and she heard a wooden 'clunk' at the side of the road. 

Hotohori heard it too, and saw the horrified looks on the bandits' faces. "YUI!!!" he shouted, whipping around and dashing toward her as a rack of sharpened stakes swung across the roadway toward her. He threw his arms around her and pushed her down as the weapon swept over them. 

When the rush of air died away, Yui picked herself up to look at Hotohori and felt his arm laying limp across her back. The fabric of his shirt at the shoulder was torn and bloody. A moment later, she saw a red tint slip into the highlight in his hair. "Hotohori! No!!" she cried, hugging him frantically, close enough to feel his breath against her face. _He's alive. Thank goodness!_

"Let's not do that anymore, okay, girl?" 

Yui looked up to see the bandits standing over them. There was nowhere to go, and she couldn't abandon Hotohori and Nuriko. _They seem to want to capture us alive. Surely they aren't going to kill us now. Surely..._

******* 

"'The Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi, Hotohori and Nuriko, were captured by the bandits of Mt. Leikaku,'" Hiro read. "Oh, geez. I don't know how much more of this I can take..." 

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_Although the bandits bring Yui and her Seishi to their stronghold unharmed, the fortress contains dangers of its own. The pieces of a puzzle that leads to another Sei seem to be falling into place._  
NEXT TIME:  
Wolves in the Stronghold 


	14. Wolves in the Stronghold

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass 

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu 

_When Tamahome left for Kutou, he promised to return when the other Seishi had been gathered. Thus, Yui set out to find the last three Sei of Suzaku. Chichiri saw how it saddened Hotohori that he could not accompany and protect Yui, so she took his place to free him from his obligations as Emperor.  
On their journey, Yui, Hotohori, and Nuriko were attacked by the bandits of Mt. Leikaku, who captured them and brought them to their fortress._

Episode 14:  
Wolves in the Stronghold 

Tamahome sighed and sat down on his bed. Miaka was a sweet girl, cheerful and energetic like a little child, and just as tiring to look after. After a day of being entertained by her, it was heavenly just to have a moment of quiet. 

No sooner had he gotten settled than there was a knock on the door. "Tamahome! I brought you dinner!" Miaka cooed, opening the door and carrying in a tray. "I hope you don't mind; I nibbled a little." 

"Oh, that's okay," he assured her, then did a double-take as he saw the scraps that were left on his plate. _Well, I wasn't that hungry anyway..._

******* 

"'In Kutou, the Seiryuu no Miko awoke Suzaku's Sei Tamahome and served him dinner'," Hiro read. "Dinner?! I don't care about dinner! My sister has been kidnapped by bandits and you're telling me about dinner?!" He closed his finger in the book and pointed at the cover. "I hate you, you know that?" 

******* 

"I brought you some nice clothes, too," Miaka chirped, setting a black silk outfit on the bed. 

Tamahome looked down at it. She'd actually managed to pick out something with a decent color combination---black with pale gold trim and red accents---but the style was undeniably the geometric one of Kutou, rather than Konan's loose, free-flowing fashions. "Um, thanks, but these are fine," he said, gesturing to the clothes he was still wearing from the day before. 

"Oh, don't be shy." She picked up a corner of the fabric and held it out to him. "It feels really nice." 

"Um, yeah, well... These are fine, really. I like these clothes." Nonetheless he let Miaka put the corner of cloth in his hand. He'd never worn silk before in his life... Still, he didn't want to let himself be pampered or become comfortable here. And these were the clothes that Yui had last seen him wearing. If he gave those up, it would be one step farther from her, from that memory of her peacefully sleeping, trusting in him to be there when she awoke... 

"Did I do something wrong?" Miaka asked. "I'm sorry. I tried to pick out something nice..." 

"No, no, they're nice, really! Please don't cry!" he begged as her mouth began to quiver. 

"If they're really nice, why won't you wear them?" 

"I'm, uh, just not used to getting gifts that nice, that's all." Miaka was trying so hard to be good to him; he didn't want her to feel bad. "It just... I... um... couldn't believe they were really for me, that's it. If you'll give me some privacy, I'll put them on." 

"I'll make sure you get used to it! Later, then!" She hugged him tightly, then bounced out of the room. 

Tamahome picked up the shirt and sighed. _It's only clothes, I guess._

******* 

Nuriko groaned softly as a cold stone floor faded into existence under her back, followed by boisterous talking and shouts nearby. Slowly she opened her eyes to a view of waterstained walls, and the smell of alcohol and food drifted to her nose. Rolling over, she saw several tables filled with people, and was just starting to wonder about them when her last conscious moments flooded her mind. 

"Nuriko?" Yui whispered, hearing the soft curse she muttered. "Are you all right?" 

"I do believe this is the worst headache I have ever had in my entire life," she answered after a moment's painful contemplation. "I'll live, though, I think. What about you?" 

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm more worried about Hotohori." 

"Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko turned and saw him laying on the floor nearby, with Yui kneeling over him. She tried to push herself up on her hands to join them, but her arms were jerked back with a metallic 'chink'. "What the... What is this?" she questioned, discovering that her hands and feet were chained behind her. 

"Hm...?" Hotohori moaned. His eyes drifted open. "Yui...?" 

"I'm fine," she said, bending over him. "Which is better than I can say for you. You could have been killed!" 

Hotohori tried to move his arms, and the chains jangled behind him. With some struggle, he pushed himself upright, gasping through his teeth as he flexed the injured shoulder. 

"Hey, our 'visitors' are awake!" shouted a slightly drunk bandit from one of the nearby tables.. 

Yui leaned closer to Hotohori and whispered. "Dummy. Do you think you have to prove something to me after what Tamahome said?" 

He smiled slightly. "Maybe I have to prove it to myself." 

"It's not going to prove anything to anyone if you get yourself killed." 

Nuriko whistled softly to get their attention. "We've got company," she whispered as a few of the bandits stood up and walked towards them. 

"What brings you ladies out here?" one of the bandits asked, turning to Hotohori and Yui. 

"We were, uh, looking for someone," Yui said. 

"Well, looks like you found someone, huh?" 

"Please, my friend is hurt. Can you unchain me for a little bit so I can take care of it? I won't try to get away, I promise." 

"What can you do, kiddo?" 

"I've got supplies to clean it and bandage it in my bag." 

"She does look pretty bad. Guess it'd be shameful of us not to help a pretty lady, eh, guys?" The bandits chuckled assent. "Hey, you! Hook me up with the keys." He pointed to another bandit, then to the Seishi's things piled against the opposite wall, and ordered "Go get her junk outta her bag." 

"'Pretty lady'...?" Hotohori mouthed in disbelief. 

"Thank you, I'm very grateful," Yui said as the bandit unlocked her chains. 

"Just don't get cute, or you'll get hurt," he warned, pulling her to her feet. 

"Um, what kind of bottle is this?" the ordered bandit asked, pulling some bandages and a plastic bottle of peroxide out of Yui's bag. "It's like glass, only... not." 

"That's the one I need. And whatever you do, don't drink out of it," Yui advised. 

"Um, OK..." he said, handing it over to her. 

She pushed Hotohori's sleeve up and wet a piece of gauze with peroxide. "This is going to hurt a bit, but it'll keep it from getting infected," she said, dabbing one of the scrapes on his forearms. Instinctively, he jerked away from her with another gasp of pain. 

"Hotohori?!" Nuriko asked, barely stopping herself from adding "-sama" in front of the bandits. 

"You know, if you're trying to kill her, we can do it a lot faster," one of the younger bandits joked. 

"It'll make it better in the long run, I promise," Yui said, holding his arm and cleaning the wound. 

"I'm all right, I was just startled," Hotohori agreed. 

Yui cleaned and bandaged the scrapes from the rope, then pushed his right sleeve up to the shoulder for the wound from the spikes. She'd never seen such a severe injury in person, and felt a knot forming in her stomach as she tended to it, doing her best not to think about whose shoulder this was. _And I'm the one who wants to be a doctor..._ Still, she was thankful when the peroxide stopped foaming and she could hide the wound with a pad of gauze. 

Just as Yui finished fastening it down with a crisscross of cloth tape, there was a knock on the door. "'Who is it?'" came a young voice, which answered itself with "It's Koji, the Leader sent me. 'Oh, you can go right in, then'. Thank you." 

One of the other bandits opened the door, and a young, dark-haired man with a pronounced scar down his left cheek walked in. 

"So, what's the Leader want now, Koji?" 

"He asked me to bring one of the women to him," Koji answered with a sneer. "Hate to do it to them, but you know how it is." 

"Well, we'd already undone this one," a bandit said, grabbing Yui's wrist. "May as well take her and save trouble." 

"No!" Hotohori cried. 

"Leave her alone!" Nuriko shouted, kicking at the bandit's feet, but missing when the chains jerked her ankle back. 

"Wait, you really don't want me," Yui said nervously. She hated herself for trying to sell out her Seishi, but whatever was about to happen, they could probably handle it better than she could. 

"I guess she'll do," Koji said, taking Yui from the other bandit. 

"Let her go!" Hotohori shouted, struggling against his chains. 

_If I make enough trouble for him, maybe..._ Yui slammed her elbow into Koji's ribs. 

"Ow!" he grunted, doubling over. She tried to pull away from him, but unfortunately Koji found himself in the perfect position to toss her over his shoulder like a bundle of firewood. "I think Eiken _deserves_ this one, huh, guys?" A round of snickers went through the group. 

"YUI!" Hotohori shouted as the door closed behind her and Koji. 

"I kinda feel sorry for that girl," one of the younger bandits remarked. 

"I feel sorry for any woman who has to get that close to Eiken," another answered. 

"We have to get out of here," Hotohori whispered to Nuriko. 

Nuriko nodded. "The quicker, the better, if we're going to save Yui from..." 

The two fell silent as one of the bandits walked over and squatted down in front of them. "Hey, pretty lady, you all right now?" he asked, leaning toward Hotohori. 

"I'm not---" 

Nuriko elbowed him. "Go along with it," she said under her breath. "They might drop their guard around a woman." 

"I'm not all right," he covered. 

"Worried about your friend, huh?" 

Hotohori nodded. 

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's the way things go sometimes." He paused, then put his hand under Hotohori's chin and lifted his face. "Hey, what's this?" he asked, rubbing the lower edge of the bruise on Hotohori's face---the black eye he'd gotten from Tamahome---with his thumb. "I know we didn't do this one. Your boyfriend hit you or something?" 

"I... don't have a boyfriend," Hotohori said, turning his face away 'demurely.' 

"Your husband, then." Before Hotohori could answer, the bandit turned to Nuriko. "You oughtta be ashamed of yourself." 

"Huh?" Nuriko asked. 

"Beating up on a pretty lady like this. Do you know how many men would kill to have a wife like her?" He turned to Hotohori again. "Why do you put up with a jerk like that?" 

Nuriko could only stare and blink. 

"Tell ya what," the bandit continued. "Why don't you let me and the guys take your mind off it? You know we'll appreciate you a lot more than this jerk." He pointed his thumb at Nuriko. 

Hotohori stared at him for a moment, blushing fiercely. "That's very kind of you, but I really mustn't..." 

"C'mon, we're not like Eiken or anything. You can just serve us our drinks and chitchat. Unless you find one of us you like, anyway." 

Nuriko's jaw began to migrate towards her belt. 

"Please, I... I'm a married woman," Hotohori said, staring at the floor. 

"Ah, nobody's gonna jump on ya. We won't let him hurt ya for it, neither. Ain't right to keep a lovely lady chained up, anyway." 

"At least it'll get you loose," Nuriko said under her breath. 

Hotohori sighed. "If it will help Yui, the blow to my dignity is worth it for that," he whispered back. "Very well. Since you're such a gentleman about it, I suppose I have no choice." 

A rather alarming cheer went up from the surrounding bandits, and the one "offering" unchained him and helped him to his feet. "There, that's better, ain't it?" 

"Yes, thank you," Hotohori replied, rubbing his wrists and trying to assume a 'feminine' posture. 

"Um, you treat my wife good, ya hear!" Nuriko shouted as they guided Hotohori over to the table. 

******* 

"Ow! Stop that! Leave my back alone!" Koji snapped as Yui pounded on him. 

"I'll leave it alone when you put me down!" 

"I'll put you down when we get to Eiken---Ow! I'm gonna bang you against a wall in a minute!" 

"Got a real spitfire here, eh, Koji?" one of the guards at the leader's door said, seeing Koji weaving his way down the hall under Yui's barrage of kicks and punches. 

"Oh, she's somethin', all right. ---Ow! Watch where you kick, girl!" he snapped, getting a better grip on her legs before reaching to knock on the door. 

"Um, Koji, you're not going to do that obnoxious talking to yourself thing, are you?" the other guard asked. 

"You guys are no fun. ---Yo, Eiken!" 

"Took you long enough to get one," came a nasal voice which would be laughable in any other circumstance. "Bring her in." 

Koji pushed the door open and tossed Yui onto the pile of cushions in the middle of the room. "She's all yours. I'll alert your next of kin." 

"Oh, I'm scared," Eiken snickered. 

Yui looked up and found herself sharing the cushions with a large, bald ball of what she assumed to be human flesh. She started up and darted back to the door, just as it closed in front of her and she heard a board slide across it. "Let me out of here!" she shouted, pounding on it. _What am I going to do now!?_

"Ah, a spunky one, huh?" said the mobile blob of grease that was Eiken. "I like 'em that way." 

Looking around frantically, Yui snatched up one of the iron candlestands from the corner. "Stay away from me!" she ordered. 

"Ah, isn't that cute?" Eiken said, standing up. 

"I mean it," Yui warned, trying to hold him off with the still lit candles. 

Eiken chuckled, and grabbed the candlestand. Yui dodged aside and twisted it out of his hand, then brought it around, striking his head with a 'clang' that knocked off his horned helmet. 

He wailed loudly, clutching his head. "You're gonna be sorry for that!" he whined, scrambling away from her. He tossed a cushion aside and picked up an iron fan with a cloth-wrapped handle. "Why don't you just put that down and be a good girl, huh? Don't make me use this!" 

"No! Leave me alone!" 

"OK, you asked for it. I don't want to do it to a pretty girl, so it's your own fault." He flared the fan out and brought it back. "Lekka shin---" 

**_CLANG!_**

As he swung the fan around, Yui brought the candlestand down to meet it with all her strength. Eiken cried out in pain and grabbed his arm as the iron fan skittered across the floor. Yui darted across the room and snatched it up. "All right, what's so special about this fan!?" she demanded. 

Eiken looked at her dumbly for a moment. "HELP!!! Guards!" 

******* 

Outside the room, the guards listened to Eiken's cries. "You think we should go in and help him?" one queried. 

"Well, he did say not to open that door, no matter what kind of screaming we heard," his companion pointed out. 

The first guard perked up and smiled. "Hey, that's right...!" 

******* 

Hotohori looked around. The bandits near Nuriko were still too alert to safely free her. He concentrated on keeping their glasses full. The faster the sake disappeared, the sooner they could escape and rescue Yui. 

In the meantime, Nuriko looked on with a sentiment that resided in the vast unexplored territory between wonderment and horror. Hotohori had fallen into the role alarmingly well, mingling with the bandits, trading polite chitchat punctuated with a ladylike chuckle, demurely shrinking away from their advances. Occasionally when he was between tables she would see the weary look on his face, but with the bandits, he was playing the perfect hostess. 

"So what does your husband do for a living, anyway?" one of the bandits asked him. 

"Ah..." Hotohori searched for an answer. Perhaps it would be best to avoid as much confusion as possible. "He's a guard at the Imperial Palace, but he's on leave just now." 

"Ew. I hate those guys," one of them said, peering at Nuriko. "How would you feel about being a widow?" 

"He isn't so bad, really," Hotohori insisted, setting the tray of drinks on the table. "I couldn't forgive myself if I let something happen to him." The querying bandits were drunk enough to find that amusing, and he slipped away amid their laughter and went back to Nuriko. "I'm terribly sorry about that, dear," he said, then leaned close beside her and whispered. "Face this wall." 

"All right," she whispered back, turning as quietly as she could. "It's all right, honey," she said a moment later for the benefit of the bandits. 

Hotohori reached down behind her and arranged the chains so he could cut through them with one sword-stroke. "Stay still," he whispered, his face close enough to her cheek to give the illusion of a kiss. 

"Hey, why don't you leave that jerk alone and come back here with us?" one of the bandits shouted. 

"I can't ignore my husband," Hotohori insisted, rising and starting back toward the table. "I wouldn't want anyone to say I was a bad wife." 

Suddenly, he was jerked to a stop by an iron grip around his waist. "I think you'd be a good wife," said a slurred voice. 

"Well, I like to think I already am," Hotohori replied with a ladylike chuckle, trying to remove the enamored bandit without success. 

The man leaned against him, closing his eyes happily. "You're so pretty..." 

"A lot of people say that." Hotohori looked around at the bandits, most of whom were too inebriated to present a threat. _They're distracted enough_, he thought, and tried to subtly drag the attached bandit toward where his sword stood against the wall. _And the sooner we get out of here, the better._

"I love you," the bandit slurred, nuzzling Hotohori's side. 

"I suppose I'm flattered," Hotohori said, slowly picking up his sword and holding it behind him, out of view. This love-struck bandit was going to complicate things. Without the encumbrance, he could be across the room and cut Nuriko free in one bound, but now... He started back toward her, along the edge of the room, keeping the sword between himself and the wall to hide it. "But I really mustn't. I am married, you know." 

"I love you more than he does." 

"Please, sir, I just met you..." Hotohori said, glancing up at Nuriko as he got closer. _Just a bit more..._

"Shiro, leave the lady alone. She's too good for you," one of the other bandits said, standing up from the table and walking over. "Here, I'll get him off for you." 

"No, that's quite all right," Hotohori said hurriedly. _If he finds the sword..._ "Just sit back down and enjoy yourself, don't let me trouble you." 

"If I'd known she liked that kind of thing, I would have latched onto her an hour ago!" one of the men at the tables joked. The roomful of bandits erupted in drunken laughter. 

"Shiro, come on, let go!" the bandit ordered, grabbing the amorous bandit and pulling, dragging Hotohori away from the wall. Finally Shiro's grip slipped, and he fell away from his 'hostess's waist. "There, that's better, ain't i... Say, what's that behind your back?" 

Hotohori glanced up at Nuriko; he was close enough. If he missed this chance, he wouldn't get another. With a hiss of steel, he drew the sword and brought it down on Nuriko's chains. The bandits erupted in protests as Nuriko scrambled to her feet. She wrapped the dangling chains around her fists and punched the first bandit that approached them. 

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark," she remarked as he sailed across the room, taking out three other bandits in his flight. "I applaud your patience, Hotohori. Now, shall we carve our way through these guys and go rescue Yui?" 

"As quickly as possible," he said, starting off, then felt himself jerked to a stop again and looked down to see the same bandit wrapped around his waist. "Leave me alone! I'm not even a woman!" 

"I don't care if you're a man. I still love you," he slurred. 

Rolling her eyes, Nuriko brought her fist down on his head, jarring him into unconsciousness. 

"Thank you," Hotohori said, and started for the door. 

******* 

"It doesn't look like anyone's coming," Yui said, holding the iron fan behind her and the candle stand in front. "So, what's so special about this fan!?" 

"Why don't you just be a good girl and give it back, and no one'll get hurt, huh?" Eiken begged. "Please?" 

"As if I'd trust you that far. Do you think I'm stupid? Now, what were those words you were saying? Lekka Shin... Lekka Shina... Lekka Shini..." 

A look of horror passed over Eiken's face as he realized that she would eventually guess the incantation. "No, wait, stop!" he shouted, waving frantically. "You win! I'll give you whatever you want!" 

"Let me and my friends go, and help me find someone among your bandits." 

"Sure! Sure! Whatever you want! I'll do it, now give me the fan, please?" 

"No. I'm not going to take your word on it. I want Hotohori and Nuriko standing here!" 

**_WHAM!_** At that exact moment, a chunk of wall collapsed. 

"Found her," Nuriko announced, shaking her hand just slightly and climbing through the hole. 

"Yui, are you all right?" Hotohori asked, following Nuriko into the room. 

_Now, that's service!_ Yui couldn't help but think. "All right, last thing. There's a bandit here with a red character on his body. I want you to help us find him." 

"Tasuki!" Eiken blubbered. "It's Tasuki! He has the character!" 

Yui paused. 'Fire Bandit Mountain' was the only clue from 'The Universe of the Four Gods' that could even hope to fit here, and she was sure that had been Tasuki's. "I _knew_ that! Now, who is Tasuki!?" 

"I don't know!" 

"You don't know...?" Yui said dangerously. 

"I don't! The old leader said Suzaku's Sei Tasuki was here during all the pep talks, but he never said which one of us it was! It's not my fault!!" 

"This is the Leader?" Nuriko asked in disbelief. 

"So it seems," Yui a sighed. "And you never have told me what's special about this fan." 

Eiken stood looking at the Seishi, uncomfortably tightlipped. "Um, if you'll give it back, I'll show you." 

Yui conferred with her Seishi for a moment. "All right, I suppose," she said, holding the fan out to him. A moment later, Eiken felt the edge of Hotohori's sword lightly touch his ear. "Go right ahead. By the way, I don't suppose I've introduced myself. I'm Yui, the Suzaku no Miko, and these are two of my Seishi, Hotohori and Nuriko." 

"Suzaku no Miko? S-Seishi?" Yui nodded, and Eiken swallowed hard before taking the fan. "Um... can I turn so I'm facing the fireplace, or will you chop me into teeny tiny bits?" 

"I don't see a problem with that." 

"But I don't wanna be teeny tiny bits!" 

Yui rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant." 

"Oh, but I wanted to see it so much!" came an unfamiliar voice. A flash of black and red streaked across the room, and Yui shrieked as it snatched her up. 

"Yui!" Nuriko shouted. 

"Let her go!" Hotohori shouted, turning around and lifting his sword away from Eiken. 

The form that had grabbed Yui, apparently yet _another_ bandit, jumped atop the railing of the stone walkway around the fortress. "Having trouble with the new recruits, Eiken?" he said, adjusting Yui over his shoulder. 

"We're not bandits!" Hotohori insisted. "Now, let Yui go!" 

"Having trouble with the _prisoners_; that's even worse. Geez, I leave for a few months and you let the whole place go to hell. You should just hand over leadership to me, Eiken---OW! Watch where you hit, that hurt!" 

"What did you think the point was!?" Yui snapped. Once was bad enough, but being tossed over a bandit's shoulder twice in one day was simply too much, in her opinion. 

"Forget it, Genrou, the bandits are mine!" Eiken shouted, brandishing the fan. "And there's nothing you can do about it!" 

The red-haired man holding Yui yawned. "Gee, that was an original speech. Fine, Eiken, but if you want your no-doubt valuable prisoner back, you're gonna have to challenge me for the leadership. _Genjitsu shinzarou!_" 'Genrou' threw out his free hand, and a pack of wolves suddenly appeared, leaping into the room. 

"YUI!!!! NO!!!!!" Hotohori shouted, desperately fighting off a wolf that knocked him back as he tried to run to her aid. He could only watch helplessly as Genrou, with Yui over his shoulder, jumped from the railing to the forest below. 

"Hotohori!!!" she called back, her voice rapidly fading with distance. 

He finally landed a slash that halved the wolf attacking him. But there was no blood; two slips of paper fluttered through the air as he dashed to the balcony. "Yui!!!" Only the night wind and the rustle of leaves in the forest below answered him. 

"Screw this," Eiken squeaked as two of the wolves descended on him. He brought the fan back, then swung it, shouting "LEKKA SHINEN!" 

With a sharp shriek, Nuriko flattened herself against the wall as a wave of flames exploded past her. Red fire swept over the room and onto the walkway, where Hotohori pressed himself to the wall beside the door as the flames blew past him. The flames devoured the wolves, but amazingly, the animals vanished, leaving only smoldering strips of paper that fluttered to the floor. 

"What is this?" Nuriko wondered, picking up one of them and extinguishing a small plume of flame on it. "Paper wolves and fans that throw fire... Hotohori-sama, what have we gotten ourselves into?" 

"I don't know," he said, going back to the now-singed walkway and scanning the forest below. "But we have to go after him. We can't just abandon Yui." 

"I agree." Nuriko walked over and leaned close to his ear, then gestured to the obliviously smug Eiken. "Why don't we do that before he remembers that we are _not_ his friends?" 

With that, the two of them swung over the railing and dropped a few feet to the ground below. Hotohori leaned against the wall for a moment, holding his injured shoulder. 

"Hotohori-sama?" 

"I'm fine, I'm fine." 

******* 

"Ow! Will you stop that!?" Genrou shouted, trying to open the door to a dilapidated building as Yui pummelled his back. "I'd like to be able to freakin' walk when this is over!" 

"You just abducted me! You should expect this!" Yui shouted back. Her arms were getting tired, though, so she stopped pounding on him anyway. 

"This is _not_ how a prisoner is supposed to behave," he informed her, kicking the door closed behind him. Yui looked under his arm and saw a plain wooden room, with a sagging bed in one corner, and a rickety table with a few suspicious chairs around it in the center. 

"Put your feet down," he said, bending over. She slid off his shoulder to the floor, then looked up, for the first time getting a good look at her captor. He was of medium build and height, with bright red hair cut short and shaggy, and almost orange eyes. Earrings dangled from his ears and there were two strands of gold beads and jewels around his neck, visible under his long black coat. She also couldn't help but notice that his eyeteeth were unusually long, almost like fangs. 

"I'm bigger, stronger, faster, and a hell of a lot meaner than you, so don't try to get away, all right?" he said. "I don't want to hurt you; you're just some insurance for me." 

She stepped back from him; he seemed sincere enough about not wanting to hurt her, but there was no sense in pressing her luck. "What makes you think Eiken even wants me back? I just made a lot of trouble for him, you know." 

"Eiken likes young women." Genrou paused, then stepped towards her and took her chin. "Of course, when they're as pretty as you, I understand why." 

Yui slapped him as hard as she could. "I'll have you know, I'm taken." 

"Ow. By a freakin' masochist, apparently." 

She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by a knock at the door. 

"Shhh. Stay quiet," Genrou hissed, pulling out a knife and heading towards it. 

"'Who is it?'" came a familiar voice. "Why it's Genrou's best bud Koji, here to see him. 'Oh, you can go right in, then.' Thank you." 

"Koji!" Genrou shouted as the door swung open and the bandit who had taken Yui to Eiken walked in. 

"Genrou!" Koji shouted back. Yui couldn't help being reminded of Hiro's "Laws of Guy-dom" as they clasped forearms and yanked each other into a "manly" hug. 

"Long time no see!" Genrou shouted, smacking Koji's back. 

"Whose fault is that?" 

"That was cold." 

Koji suddenly caught sight of Yui and stopped in mid-smack. "Is that the girl that Eiken had back at the fort?" 

"Yeah." 

"Man, Genrou, of all the hostages to get..." 

"Excuse me?" Yui protested. 

"I bet your ribs hurt now," Koji said. 

"Hell yes," Genrou agreed. "I think she was trying to snap my back in half, too. Anyway, Koji, this is... I didn't catch your name, Miss." 

"I didn't throw it," Yui growled. 

"Cute. Fine. Koji, cute girl. Cute girl, Koji." Yui raised an eyebrow. 

"I can't believe you!" Koji protested. "Eiken's gonna come down here and fry both of us in a few hours, and you're still acting like a shameless flirt!" 

"Hey, when you're this good looking, you can't help it!" Genrou protested, plopping down in one of the chairs. Yui rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, whatever, Fang-boy," Koji teased. 

"Look who's talkin', Scar-face." 

"Oh, that was cold, Gen-chan. Really cold." 

"Um, excuse me," Yui interrupted before they got too off-topic. "Will someone _please_ tell me what is going on here? What makes you think you have any claim on these bandits, anyway, 'Gen-chan'?" 

"See, I think she likes me," Genrou teased, jostling Koji. 

"You are so full of it," Koji teased back before turning to Yui. "Genrou was practically the old Leader's son by everything except blood. Everyone knows that he wanted Gen-chan to take over when he died. It's just that no one expected it to be so soon." 

"I've been out traveling around," Genrou agreed, "seeing the world---" 

"Getting dumped by women everywhere." 

"Will you lay off, Koji? Anyway, I came back as soon as I heard that the old Leader had died, but by then Eiken had already taken over. Eiken. I can't believe it. The proud Mount Leikaku bandits, following that ugly, brainless, whiny scumbag...." 

"He got to the old Leader's keepsake first. All of the guys are too afraid to go against it." 

"Do you mean that iron fan?" Yui asked. 

"The tessen, yeah," Genrou answered. 

"What's so special about it, anyway? I heard Eiken start to use some magic words with it." 

"If you say 'Lekka shinen', it'll throw flames," Koji explained. "It's magic, made to fry your enemies." 

"It's pretty good for impressing babes, too," Genrou added. 

Koji punched him in the shoulder. "Is that all you ever think about?! Eiken's gonna use the damn thing on us!" 

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." 

"Oh, yay, Genrou's got a plan. And what is this great plan, oh excellent one?" 

"Well, it hasn't actually gotten here. But I'm sure it'll show up before Eiken does." 

Koji groaned and rested his head on the table. "Remind me again why I'm your best friend, Gen-chan?" 

"My stunning good looks? My charming personality? My razor-sharp wit?" 

"Oh, yeah, I remember. It's because you owe me 10 ryou." 

"I love you too, Koj." 

Choosing to ignore the blatant testosterone poisoning that was taking place in front of her, Yui rubbed her chin thoughtfully. _'Fire Bandit Mountain'... It all fits. The Bandits' mountain stronghold, and the fire from the fan. The mirror says there's a Sei here, too..._ "May I ask you something?" 

"You just did," Genrou replied. "Why stop now?" 

"Do you know any of the bandits with a red character on his body, or know which one is called Tasuki?" 

Koji and Genrou looked at each other for a moment. "There's plenty of guys with tatoos," Genrou said at last, right as Koji opened his mouth to speak. Koji closed it again. 

"That's not what I mean," Yui said. 

"Lookin' for the Sei we're supposed to have, huh?" Genrou asked. She nodded. "What's it to _you_, anyway?" 

"Well, since the Miko's come, the Sei of Suzaku have to be gathered so she can summon the god to protect Konan. I... That is, my friends and I thought maybe there'd be a reward in it," Yui quickly covered. If Genrou realized that she was the Suzaku no Miko, he'd probably see the opportunity to extort someone much better than Eiken. What if he'd already figured it out? Her questions, her blonde hair... Well, she'd had to try; no going back now. 

"Yuh huh. Where did you say you were from again?" 

"I... came from the capital." 

Genrou and Koji looked at each other again, each raising an eyebrow. 

"Let's just level, Miss," Genrou said. "If I don't move against him tonight, Eiken's gonna move against me in the morning, so I don't have a whole lot of time to play around right now." 

_Except when you're 'playing' with your friend_, Yui thought, but she didn't say it aloud. 

"So, just tell me. You're the Suzaku no Miko, aren't you?" 

Yui sighed. "Yes." 

"Man, the best hostage of my entire life, and I'm probably gonna die before I can do anything with her." Genrou sighed and leaned back in his chair. Then, suddenly, his mouth widened in a fanged grin. 

"Oh no, I know that look," Koji said, scooting his chair away from his friend. "What hare-brained idea are you getting this time?" 

"Hey, girl," Genrou said, leaning toward Yui. "You've got some of your Seishi with you, right? I mean, not right now this second, but around here, right?" 

"Well, yes..." 

"And you want to find this Tasuki guy, right?" 

"Yes." 

"And I don't want my butt barbequed, right?" 

"I would assume that to be true, yes." 

"Then let's make a deal. If you and your Seishi will help me get my gang back, I'll help you find Tasuki once I'm in charge again. Whadd'ya say?" 

Yui considered for a moment. "It sounds fair enough." 

Genrou blinked. "You mean, you'll go for it?" 

"I don't see why not." 

"Yes! All right!" Genrou threw his head back and let out a burst of maniacal laughter. 

Koji looked at him for a few seconds, then sighed and turned to Yui. "Exactly how many Seishi do you have with you, anyway?" 

"Two." 

Genrou stopped in mid-laugh. "Two?" 

"Two," Yui confirmed. "Hotohori is a swordsman, and Nuriko has superhuman strength." 

Genrou blinked again. "Hold up. These are supposed to be Seishi! Suzaku's power and all that junk! Don't you have anyone who can blow stuff up by looking at it or something?" 

"Not... with us." 

Genrou's head hit the table with a sharp smack. 

"So, pretty much, it's me, Genrou, a teenage girl, a swordsman, and a really strong guy against 200 bandits and a magic fan," Koji listed. Yui nodded hesitantly, and Genrou's head hit the table again. 

"Hey, Genrou, let's just forget the whole thing," Koji said, patting his back. "I bet if we went and joined the Mt. Sounai bandits, you'd be in charge in under a year." 

Genrou whined for a second, then suddenly straightened again with another alarming grin on his face. "No, wait, I've got an idea!" 

"Forget it, Genrou! I don't know how hard you just hit your head, but you're not dragging me into this mess." 

"Ah, c'mon, Koji! You like a good challenge, right?" 

"No! You are insane, Gen-chan! Totally, absolutely, and in all other ways, nuts! You're not talking me into this!" 

As the two men argued, Yui sighed and rested her face on her hand. _What have I gotten us into...?_

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_Yui and her Seishi help Genrou in his confrontation with Eiken, but when his part of their bargain is due, Yui finds that gaining Tasuki's aid will be more difficult than she imagined. Any small chance in battle or any whispered rumor is a cause for hope._  
NEXT TIME:  
Any Small Chance 


	15. Any Small Chance

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass 

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu 

_On their way to find the last three Sei of Suzaku, Yui and her Seishi were captured by the bandits of Mt. Leikaku. However, the fifth Sei, whom they believe to be among the bandits, has not appeared, and although Nuriko, as well as Yui's beloved Hotohori, strove to protect her, she was kidnapped by Genrou and found herself in the midst of a power struggle among the bandits. now, Genrou and Yui must both face grim odds to achieve their goals._

Episode 15:  
Any Small Chance 

"Everyone stay alert!" Eiken's whiny voice shouted above the din of grumbling bandits. "Genrou's bound to make his move tonight." 

"Shame, I always kinda liked the guy," someone toward the back of the group muttered. 

"What was that?" 

"Er, nothing, sir!" 

Outside, Koji shifted slightly in the bushes, watching the fortress with Genrou and Yui. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Gen-chan." 

"Quit yer griping, we're here now," he answered. 

"So now what?" 

"We go in there and get the fan away from Eiken." 

For a moment, Koji wished he had something solid to hit his head on. "Oh, so I suppose we just waltz up and say 'Hey, Eiken, old pal, why don't you let me see that fan for just a second?'" 

"Eiken would probably fall for it," Genrou muttered, rolling his eyes. "But no. If we can't find her Sei, we'll just have to sneak up on him." 

"Well, I guess it is a nice night to die." 

"Koji! You're scarin' the girl! 'Sides, it's not like we're helpless." Genrou held up a handful of paper slips. 

"Oh, little pieces of paper! We're saved!" 

Genrou slapped him upside the head. 

"What are these supposed to do?" Yui asked, looking over his shoulder. The cards he was holding looked vaguely familiar, and had a strange symbol on them, like an inkblot that had formed some arcane character by accident, or magic. 

"They're sorcery, given to me by a Taoist," Genrou answered, melodramatically building up for a speech. 

"Yeah, 'given,'" Koji snickered. 

"Koji, shut up! ---Anyway, they're magic. You write what you want on them, and it appears." 

"They'll bring you whatever you want?" Yui echoed, more to herself than Genrou. _If I can get one from him, maybe I can bring Tamahome back here safe... With someone else to help, it'd be good for Genrou, too..._ Besides, she was starting to feel uneasy about this entire thing. What if she'd just committed her Seishi to a hopeless cause? Still, if they couldn't find Tasuki... "Genrou, may I have one of those?" 

"What for?" 

"Well, there's something I know would be really useful," she said, still not wanting to tip her hand more than she had to. "Just one? Please?" 

"Fine, here, just keep quiet," he said, handing her one. He moved past her and started crawling towards the fortress. "Come on, let's get in there and see if we can find your Seishi. Any idea where they might be, anyway?" 

"We're right here," came a low voice. In the same moment, Genrou felt a steel edge touch his throat and a strong hand took Koji by the back of the neck. 

"Um, uh..." Genrou started as Hotohori and Nuriko emerged from the bushes around them, Hotohori's sword trained at his neck. "This isn't what you think..." 

"Hotohori!" Yui called softly, stuffing the card in her pocket and hurrying over to him. "Don't hurt them!" 

Hotohori looked up at her, and, without a word, lowered his sword and hugged Yui with his free arm. "Yui! I was so worried..." 

"Are you all right, Yui?" Nuriko asked, still holding Koji fast. 

"I'm fine," she said. "Apparently Genrou here was supposed to be the leader of these bandits, but Eiken got that iron fan and took over behind his back. He says if we help him get it back, he'll help us find Tasuki." She paused and looked at the bandages on Hotohori's arm. "And you got your shoulder bleeding again," she said crossly. 

"Um, could you please not kill my friend?" Genrou asked Nuriko. "I mean, I know he's a pain in the butt, but he's got sentimental value for me." 

"Thanks, Gen-chan," Koji muttered as Nuriko grudgingly released him. 

"So we're going in to get the fan from Eiken?" Hotohori queried. "How many people do we have?" 

Yui stared at the grass. "Just the five of us..." 

"That's all!?" 

Yui avoided his eyes. _I never should have gotten us into something like this. If it goes wrong, it'll be my fault..._

"Well," Genrou said, leaning on Hotohori, "at least I can die happy now that you're in my life." 

"Excuse me!?" Hotohori pulled away from him. 

"Geez," Koji groaned, burying his face in his hand. "Gen-chan, you are pathetic." 

"Opportunistic," Genrou argued, 'subtly' moving toward Hotohori again. 

"It's gonna be tough," Nuriko said, casually yanking Genrou aside. "Eiken's expecting you. The whole place is on alert." 

"I can work with that! Yeah, that's it!" Genrou maintained. "See, Eiken won't be able to resist coming to flame us himself, 'cause then he can gloat, see? So we'll have the fan right there." 

"For the five seconds left of our lives," Koji muttered. 

"Come on, have some guts, Koji!" 

"I've got plenty of guts, I just don't want them splattered all over the fort." 

Nuriko smacked a powerful hand down on Genrou's shoulder to cut off his retort. "I think a more subtle approach would be better." 

"Fine, fine. Can I have my arm back?" Nuriko paused a moment, but released him, and Genrou crept quietly toward the fortress. "Come on, I know a back way in. Maybe we can sneak up on Eiken when he's only got a few guys with him." 

Tense minutes inched by as Genrou and Koji led them around the base of the building, and then into a neglected, obviously seldom used hall. 

"Shh," Genrou whispered, pressing against a wall as soft, distant murmurings floated around a nearby corner. "We're getting close, so we'll have to keep quiet." 

Nodding, the others followed his lead, slinking along the dark hall. Suddenly, Hotohori was jerked to a stop by a familiar grip around his waist. 

"I've been looking for you," came a slurred voice. 

_It can't be, it can't..._ Hotohori looked down to find the same bandit from earlier that day wrapped around his waist. "Nuriko!" he called softly. 

"Hey, guys, the pretty lady's ba---" the bandit shouted before Nuriko clamped her hand over his mouth and yanked him off. 

Unfortunately, the shout summoned a stampede of footsteps heading the their direction. 

With a curse, Genrou whipped out a handful of the papers. "Okay, people, let's see what you've got! _Genjitsu shinzarou!_" he shouted, releasing a magical pack of wolves as the first wave of bandits rounded the corner. 

The bandits' eyes widened in horror at seeing the ghostly wolves bounding down the corridor toward them, and they turned and ran back the way they came. "See!? I said it'd work!" Genrou exulted, chasing them down the hall behind the wolves. Nuriko tossed the lovestruck bandit aside, and the rest followed Genrou down the corridor. 

The wolves had just dashed into the main hallway, with Genrou following close behind, when they heard Eiken's voice. "Lekka Shinen!" 

Koji snatched Genrou out of the way as the wave of flame swallowed up the wolves and crashed down the corridor like a blazing tidal wave overtaking a seaside fortress. The two dashed back around the corner and pressed themselves against the inside wall among Yui and her Seishi, and let the fire wave bank around them and die. 

"Okay, so maybe this wasn't such a great idea," Genrou muttered, trying to catch his breath. 

"Gee, ya think!?" Koji snapped. 

"What's a matter, Genrou?" Eiken taunted, the floor creaking under him as he approached. "Scared of a little fire?" 

"Let's see how brave _you_ are without the old leader's tessen," Genrou shouted. 

Koji jerked Genrou back as he stepped toward the corridor again. "Are you nuts?" 

"I'm not gonna just cower back here!" he insisted, then paused. "Hey, girl. Yui!" 

"What?" 

"That card. I need it back!" 

Yui slapped her hand over her pocket. "No!" 

"Genrou, it won't work!" Koji argued. "Eiken just fried all your wolves! One more won't change anything!" 

"Maybe I can come up with something real good this time!" he said. "It's all we got, girl, fork it over!" 

_No, I can't lose this chance to get Tamahome back..._ She backed away from him, searching her pockets for a pen, hearing Eiken get closer and closer to the corner. _There!_ She pulled out the pen and the card. 

"He's almost here! Give it to me!!" Genrou snapped, grabbing for the card. 

"No!" Yui darted behind Hotohori and Nuriko. They took the hint, and Hotohori drew his sword to hold Genrou back as Yui braced the card on the wall. 

_"Ta..."_

"What is this? Are all you Suzaku people suicidal!?" Genrou demanded. 

"Ah, there you are, Genrou," Eiken said, rounding the corner with the rest of the gang behind him. Genrou turned to face him. 

_"...ma..."_

"Hey, Eiken. Still just as ugly as the last time I saw you, I see," he said. "Why do the rest of you guys follow this spineless moron, anyway?" 

The rest of the bandits looked at each other uncomfortably, but no one answered. 

"You forgot already, Genrou?" Eiken sneered. 

_"...ho..."_

He raised the tessen. "Let me show you again, then! 

"LEKKA SHINEN!" 

_"Tamahome."_

"Yui, run!" Hotohori shouted, grabbing Yui and pulling her out of the way as the flames roared toward them. 

Her hand pulled away from the wall, and the card flitted away, borne on the heat-blast of air. _NO! The words, the words...!_

"Genjitsu Shinzarou!" she shouted as Hotohori pulled her down the hall after Genrou, Koji and Nuriko, beyond the reach of the flames. For a moment, she saw him---Tamahome, standing there, the flames right on top of him, about to swallow him... "TAMAHOME!!!" 

Suddenly, he seemed to vanish, but there was no charred paper left as when the wolves were destroyed. In another moment, her eyes found him again, behind the now-fading flames, descending on Eiken in a jump-kick. 

Bandits scattered as Tamahome's foot impacted squarely on Eiken's chest, slamming him to the ground. The tessen flew out of his hand and skidded across the floor. Genrou darted after it, and Eiken tried to roll over to retrieve it, only to receive another blow from Tamahome. 

"How in the world..." Nuriko started, peeking out from where she'd taken cover from the flames. "Tamahome, where did you come from!?" 

"All right guys, quick allegiance check," Genrou said, resting the iron fan on his shoulder as Eiken gave up trying to escape Tamahome and just cowered. "Who's on my side and who's on Eiken's?" 

With a cheer, the bandits moved to congratulate Genrou. 

Tamahome remained silent. "Hey, Ogre-boy, I asked you a question," Nuriko said. 

"Genrou's card!" Yui fairly sang, breaking away from Hotohori and running toward Tamahome. "It worked! It brought me what I wanted!" 

As she got closer, Tamahome smiled at her, then his image faded like a mirage into nothing, and only the slip of paper flitted down to the floor. She slowed to a stop and hesitantly picked up the card. "Wha... Why...?" 

Genrou broke away from the other bandits and walked over. "I'm sorry Yui. It wasn't real; the cards just make illusions of what's written on them." 

She paused for a long moment. "Oh." That was all she said, but her eyes were sparkling. 

Hotohori slowly walked up behind her and gently lay a hand on her shoulder. "Yui..." 

"You okay?" Genrou asked. 

She nodded silently, and turned to rest her head against Hotohori's chest. 

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, holding her. _Tamahome is far away in Kutou, and still it was he who protected her. In a moment like that, it was him she called for..._ "Yui, I'm sorry..." 

******* 

"Tamahome!" The sliding door rattled as it was thrown open, and footsteps thudded across the room to the bed. "Tamahome!?" 

"Hmm?" he asked, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes. "Miaka? What's wrong?" 

She threw her arms around him, knocking him back down. "Oh, you're still here!" she cried. "I was so scared! I dreamed you went back to Yui, and I lost you and I could never see you again." 

"Shh, it's all right," he said, trying not to chuckle while patting her back. She was almost like a little kid sometimes. "I'm not going to abandon you. When I go back to Konan, I'm going to take you with me." 

"But you won't leave me for Yui, right? Please say you won't." 

"Miaka, calm down. It's all gonna be okay." 

"I know," she said softly. "I'll just feel better if I hear you say it. Tell me you won't go back to Yui, please?" 

Tamahome sighed. "Now, Miaka, of course I'm going to go back to Yui; I'm her Sei. And you're going to come with me." 

Miaka sighed heavily and sat up. "Please. I know it might sound mean, but I just don't want you to get hurt," she said, playing with the cuffs of her long-sleeved shirt. 

"I'm not going to get hurt," he assured her, sitting up and putting an arm around her. 

She shook her head. "If you go back to her, you will. I know she seems sweet, but if you knew..." 

"Miaka," he said gently, "I know how things must look to you, but Yui never meant for anything bad to happen to you." 

"...'Anything bad to happen'...?" she whispered. "You know, don't you, what happened?" 

He paused awkwardly, then nodded. 

There was a pause, and Miaka sobbed. "It's Yui's fault," she said, her voice strained. "When Yui needed somebody, I was there. When she was trapped in that wizard's mirror and almost died, I was there for her, like always. Since we were kids, I've done everything to be nice to her. Then when it was my turn and I needed someone, she wasn't there! Nobody was! Nakago keeps saying he'll protect me, but when I really needed someone to, he was too late. After it happened, I felt so bad, and I realized no matter how nice I was, no one was going to care. No one was going to give any back to me." She wiped tears from her cheeks, and pulled back her sleeve, looking at the white scar on her wrist. "If I just gave until there was nothing left, and it wasn't going to make any difference, what's the point in going on like that?" 

_What do I do? What can I possibly say to her?_ Tamahome put his arm around her and hugged her, gently rocking her back and forth. "I can't change what's happened, but I'll do my best to make things better for you now, I promise." 

"Don't worry," she said, covering her wrist again and smiling at him, though her eyes were still sparkling. "It's not like that anymore. I'm gonna go on, but it's different now. I'm not just going to give all the time anymore. There are some things I'm got gonna give up, and I'm not gonna let anyone take away from me." She looked at him again. "That doesn't make me a bad person, does it?" 

"I... I don't think so," he said cautiously. "There isn't anything wrong with keeping some things for yourself, I don't think." 

"I knew you'd understand," she said, putting her arms around him and holding onto him tightly. "You're so nice to me." 

******* 

"'Even as Tamahome comforted the Seiryuu no Miko, the bandits laid a feast to honor their new leader,'" Hiro read. "'The bandit cheiftains had sheep, cows, horses, chickens'---Good grief, how much do these guys eat!?---'and geese slaughtered, and served them with good wine and vegetables. Because they had helped Genrou to take his rightful place as leader, the Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi sat beside him at the head table'..." 

******* 

"So, I got the tessen, I got the leadership of Mt. Leikaku," Genrou summarized, "now if only I had a 'significant other,' my life would be complete." He leaned toward Hotohori, whom he had artfully had seated next to him, and rested an elbow on his shoulder, flashing what was apparently intended as a debonair smile. "I know who I nominate." 

Hotohori just sat in stunned silence as a deep blush crept up his face. Finally Yui leaned over to him and hooked her elbow in his. "Um, Hotohori's already taken," she said, blushing herself. 

Genrou blinked for a moment, then pointed to them in turn. "You two?" Yui nodded. "Oh. Well, I guess I can respect it if you two are into that kind of thing..." he said, backing off slightly. 

Hotohori finally found his voice. "What are you thinking!?!" he fairly roared. "**I am a _MAN_!!!**" 

"Oh. Oh!" Genrou paused, then pointed to both Hotohori and Nuriko. "So, you're both men, then?" 

Nuriko shot a quick glance at Hotohori. 

"Hold it. What was that?" Genrou demanded. 

"What was what?" Nuriko asked. 

"That eye-twitch thing. Don't tell me; you're a woman." 

Nuriko grabbed his arm and squeezed it. "If you make a big production of it, I'll rip out your spleen and feed it to you." 

"Okay, okay, fine," he griped, trying to pull his arm back. She released him on the third try, and he turned to Yui. "But you, you _are_ a girl, right?" 

"Yes," she said with a nod. 

"Okay!" he said with relief. "One out of three ain't bad. Actually it's only 33 percent; ah, hell...*" 

"By the way," Yui said. "I don't know if you forgot, but we've fulfilled our half of the bargain. Now it's your turn." 

"Tasuki, huh?" She nodded, and he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Well, there's no getting around it, then. Our old Leader was Tasuki." 

"The old leader... The one who died!?!?" 

"Yup. Sorry, but that's the way it is." 

For a moment, Yui just sat there with her jaw clenched, then she swung her chair aside and stood, stormed the few steps over to Genrou and slapped him with all her strength. 

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!?" he demanded, rubbing his cheek. 

"You knew it all along!" she accused. "You knew he was dead and you led me on and used me and my Seishi to get what you wanted!!" 

"You wanted to find Tasuki; I just told you where he is. Would you rather spend the rest of your life searching for a dead man?" 

So many retorts flooded Yui's mind at once that they caught in her throat, and all she could do was glare at him for a moment before throwing herself down in her seat again. _What am I going to do now!? We can't summon Suzaku with six Seishi._ She rested her face on her hands. _I shouldn't feel like this; it isn't my fault. He died before I even came here..._ In a way, that almost made it worse. To try her best and still fail was almost more painful than doing something wrong... 

"Yui..." Hotohori said gently, laying an arm over her shoulder as she heaved a sob. 

"Hey, now, don't cry," Genrou started awkwardly. "It ain't gonna bring him back." 

Nuriko, sitting on Genrou's other side, reached over and smacked him upside the head. 

"You know," a bandit near them at the table said before Genrou could retaliate, "I heard up North in Choukou they have someone who can raise the dead, if you thought it'd help." 

"Don't tease her," Genrou snapped. "She ain't gonna get Tasuki back that way." 

Yui looked up. "Someone who can raise the dead? Who said that?" 

The bandit in question hesitantly raised his hand. "Well, it's just a rumor..." 

"Even if it is, I have to try," she insisted. "If there's any chance at all, I have to try." 

"You're just teasing yourself," Genrou warned. "It ain't gonna work." 

"And I'm supposed to believe you this time?" Yui yanked her chair back from the table and rose. "Nuriko, Hotohori, you know where this place is?" 

"Choukou?" Nuriko said, and nodded. 

"Good. In the morning, let's leave this place." She turned and walked out of the banquet hall, pushing the great wooden doors aside in front of her. 

"Yui," Hotohori called, getting up and following her. He touched her shoulders, but she never looked up. 

"Poor guy," Genrou remarked as the door swung shut behind them. "Trailin' after that little spitfire like a puppy; he's never gonna get any respect. I'll have to give him a few pointers on---GAKK!" 

The bandits around the table looked on as the din of violence echoed through the across the hall. "I dunno," someone said. "Maybe we oughtta make the purple-haired guy our leader." 

******* 

"I don't suppose I can talk some sense into you people," Genrou asked, watching Hotohori help Yui onto his horse. He rubbed his head gingerly; between the wine and Nuriko's pounding, it had taken quite a bit of abuse the previous night. 

"No," Hotohori answered. "We can't give up until we have the support of all seven of Suzaku's Seishi, including Tasuki. We have to cling to any small chance." 

Yui looked down at Hotohori and watched him put his foot in the stirrup. His face looked so solemn... _When I was here, he used to be smiling all the time. All those years he waited for the Suzaku no Miko... If I can't get Tasuki back and summon Suzaku, if I fail as the Miko, does that mean he and I...?_ "That's right," she said as he lifted himself into the saddle behind her. "I can't stop until I get him back, whatever the odds." 

"Perhaps, if we're lucky, this person in Choukou may also be a Sei," Nuriko remarked, mounting her own horse. 

"Yeah, well, don't blame me when you come back disappointed," Genrou called after them as they set off. 

Koji came up beside him and watched them go. "I can't believe you're just letting them go like that." 

"Aah, she's not cute enough to go through that kind of abuse for." 

"You know what I mean, Gen-chan." 

Genrou shrugged. "I'm the Leader of the bandits now. I can't just go galavanting around on some fool's mission." 

"Yeah, I know you had to do what the old Leader wanted, but... You do wanna go with her, don't you?" 

"Why would I wanna tag after some scrawny kid and her bunch of weirdos?" Genrou watched until their horses disappeared down the path, then turned to go back into the fortress. 

******* 

"Da!" Chichiri whined, sprawling sideways across Hotohori's throne in the otherwise empty throne room. "I wish I'd gone with them no da! I'm bored no da!" 

She let herself hang upside down over the edge of the throne, kicking her feet slightly. _I never imagined the Emperor's life would be so boring. Get up, get---or rather, **be**---dressed, handle a crisis every once in a while, and otherwise just sit around looking regal. We need more crises..._

_Maybe I should make some crises..._ She paused in her kicking, then stood and paced the floor. After a few steps, she found Hotohori's shoes too uncomfortable and stopped. _Well, not exactly crises, but... When I'm wandering, I'm always seeing things I wish I could fix. If I'm the Emperor now... Surely Hotohori wouldn't mind if I tweaked a few things, just to keep myself occupied. I'm sure he'd want to help the people like that if he was here and he knew about these things, so since I'm here, and I do..._

She felt a wide smile cross her face. "That's a great idea no da! I can... I can right wrongs and triumph over evil no da!" she exulted, striking a heroic pose. 

Just then, the door opened. "Your majesty?" 

By the time the advisor entered, Chichiri was sitting regally in the throne. "Yes?" 

"A messenger came from the army garrison. The commander says the forces defending the capital have returned to their former strength. He and the Minister of War believe that any more new inlistees should be assigned to defend the border, but wouldn't presume to make it so without your approval." 

"Let them know they have it," she said, smiling internally. _See, my ideas have already worked well. Surely he'll be happier if I try to do a good job than if I just sit here..._

******* 

"'And so the Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi rode for several days to reach Choukou, not realizing the danger that awaited them.'" Hiro tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes with the heels of his hands, and finally just leaned his forehead on them. _What am I going to do!? I can't just sit here forever; Mom and Dad'll get worried, I'll miss my classes, and a security guard's gonna bust my butt if I just sit here. I can't just leave Yui alone in this book, though. I've got to find out some way to get her out... But how? What can I do against this thing when I don't even know what it is!?_

He glanced at his watch again. 3:00 am. _Library opens at 7:00... That means four hours left in the longest night of my life..._ He looked back at the book. "'...Not realizing the danger that awaited them...' If I find out this is all some big joke, I don't know if I'm going to hug Yui or kill her..." 

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_Yui and her Seishi travel to Choukou, searching for the person with the power to raise the dead. The village, however, has become a ghastly and mysterious trap for its innocent people, as well as the one Yui and her Seishi seek. As they search for solutions, they are only bound more fastly into an increasingly desperate situation._  
NEXT TIME:  
To Return 

*Kudos to Terry Pratchett in Soul Music. 


	16. To Return

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass 

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu 

_Despite all odds, Yui and her Seishi helped Genrou fight for the bandits of Mt. Leikaku. Although Tamahome was far away in Kutou, it was his image that appeared by magic and Yui's wish, protecting her and bringing them victory, but to no avail. Genrou tells Yui that Tasuki has already died, dashing her hopes of summoning Suzaku. Clinging to a shadow of hope offered by rumor, Yui and her seishi travel to the remote village of Choukou, searching for a person who can revive the dead and return Tasuki to them._

Episode 16:  
To Return 

"I think I see the town, just over the next hill," Nuriko turned over her shoulder and called back to Hotohori and Yui, who were riding slightly behind her. 

"Good, we're finally here," Yui said. After several days of travel, she was more than ready to see civilization again. She turned and looked up at Hotohori, who noticed and smiled for her, but before that, she noticed the sad, serious look on his face. All this time, he had been like that... _I have to get Tasuki back, for him if no one else. I won't betray his trust in me..._ Perhaps it was a selfish motive, but it was the one she felt most immediately. Anything that kept her going couldn't be bad... 

"My goodness!" Nuriko gasped as they rode through the gate and into the village. Every house in sight begged for a new coat of paint or thatch on the roof at best, and many for new paper in the windows or new boards in the walls. A layer of grime coated everything, and in many places was accompanied by a layer of flies. If it weren't for a few lights in the windows, a few scraggly vegetable patches, it would have been unbelievable that people lived in this place. "What happened here?" 

Yui covered her face with her hand to ward off the faint odor of death. _Why, if the person who revives the dead lives here...?_ She felt uneasy inside. _What have I led us into, just on a rumor? When am I going to learn not to go off half-cocked?_

She felt Hotohori turning slightly behind her. "Such deplorable conditions..." he said. "I never knew such a miserable place existed..." 

"Move it! Out of the way! Comin' through!" Their horses started as a cart stampeded past. In the back was a near-skeletal man, his skin yellow with illness. 

"What a horrible place," Nuriko muttered, calming her horse and dismounting. 

The thought of suggesting that they just leave crossed Yui's mind, but only briefly. _I won't have come this far for mothing. I can't let myself just run away when it gets difficult..._ Hotohori dismounted and helped her down from the horse. 

"Excuse me?" He turned toward the voice to see a woman who had come up behind him. "Did a cart just come by here?" she asked. "I thought I heard one." 

"One just went by," Nuriko answered. She paused, then cocked her head curiously. The woman was nicely dressed, in a blue robe with pink sashes, and her long, light hair was done in two loops before spilling down her back. Her skin, however, was unusually pale. "Are you all right, Miss? You look a little sick." 

"I'm fine," she said. "But this cart, what was it carrying?" 

"There was a man in the back." 

"I'll probably be needed at the clinic, then. Thank you." She turned and started down the same road the cart had taken. 

The cart rolling past replayed itself in Yui's mind. _That man..._ She shuddered to think it. _He didn't look alive... She didn't even ask about that. Could this be...?_ "I'll come with you," she said, starting after the woman. 

"Oh?" She stopped and turned back, letting Yui catch up to her. "I don't think there's anything you can do to help, but if you want to..." 

"Yes, please," Yui said with a nod. 

"All right. You can come with me, then. My name is Shoka." 

"I'm Yui, and these are my friends, Hotohori and Nuriko." 

After a brief round of greetings, Shoka started for the clinic, with Yui falling into step just behind her. 

"Yui?" Hotohori questioned, following beside her. 

"I just... had an idea," she answered. _I can't get his hopes up, in case I'm wrong. I don't want to disappoint him again..._

"I see," he said, then leaned over and whispered to her. "Are you certain this is a good idea? I don't want to abandon someone who is ill, but it could be contagious. We must think of your safety." 

"I think... We have to try to get Tasuki back." 

About then, Shoka stopped and entered one of the larger, less dilapidated buildings. Yui noticed the cart, now empty, sitting outside as she followed Shoka in, with Hotohori and Nuriko falling behind for a moment to hitch the horses. Surprisingly, the 'clinic' was mostly empty. There were cobwebs under the beds, and the entire room had the yellowish tint of disuse. The only people there were clustered around a bed where the man who'd been carried on the cart lay. The men who brought him and a few older villagers stood around. 

"Miss Shoka, you're here!" one of the men said, looking up as she approached the bed. "He's been sick for a long time, and just died." 

"I'll see what I can do," Shoka said. 

The others backed away to give her room, and Yui got a good view of the dead man for the first time. Her heart sank; she didn't think he was very old, although his face was thin with illness and his cheeks sunken, doubtlessly adding years to his appearance. She couldn't help but wonder what he had been like... 

Shoka leaned down close to his face for a moment, then rose. Everyone waited in expectant silence, but they weren't looking at Shoka for something she might say. They were looking at the man in the bed. Long moments passed, and then Yui thought she saw his eyes twitch. A moment later, he opened them, and she was caught between joy and horror for one moment before he looked around, raising a hand to shade his eyes. 

The man's friends threw their arms around him, laughing and calling his name. "He's alive!" Yui breathed, a thrill of joy washing through her. She turned to Shoka, fairly hugging the woman despite herself. "It's you, isn't it? You're the one who can revive the dead!" 

"I am that humble person," she replied. 

"Please! You have to come with us!" Yui pleaded. "We came to find you. We desperately need your help!" 

The villagers' laughter fell silent. "Please," an old man said, stepping in before Shoka could reply. "You mustn't take Miss Shoka away from us! You see the state we're in here. She's the only thing that gives up hope." 

"What is it that's happening here, anyway?" Nuriko questioned. 

"Some time ago, this village was hit by a horrible plague, an excruciating illness with pain worse than death. It's called Shikkonki, because people say it's caused by a demon with that name. There isn't any cure or treatment that helps, but Shoka can revive those who die. It's better to die and let her revive us then to keep suffering." He motioned to the young men who were sitting on the edge of the bed, holding their revived friend. "See how happy she's made these people! If this village loses her, there will be nothing left here but pain and death." 

"I can't," Shoka said. "I'm sorry, but I cannot go with you. That is the price of my power. It would be lost if I took even one step outside of this village." 

Yui sighed. "I don't suppose you have a red character on you somewhere?" 

"A character?" 

"I had to ask." Yui sighed and slapped her hands against her thighs. _I suppose that's for the best. It wouldn't work to have a Sei who couldn't leave this village..._ She turned to Hotohori and Nuriko and forced a smile. "Well, maybe we can still get Tasuki back. If we can't bring Shoka to him, we'll bring him here. I just hope Genrou will agree to it." 

"Be careful," the old man said. "No one who's left this village has ever returned. I can understand no one wanting to, but some of them said they'd go for help, and nothing ever came." 

"I hate it when people say stuff like that," Nuriko muttered under her breath. 

"It can't be helped," Hotohori said. "We cannot remain in this village. If it can't be avoided, we'd best be on our way as soon as possible." 

Nuriko nodded, following Hotohori and Yui back to the horses. 

"You look like you've had a long journey," Shoka said, following them to the door. "You can rest at my house before you leave." 

"No, I think it's best if we go as soon as possible," Yui said as Hotohori helped her into the saddle. Less than an hour ago, she had welcomed a glimpse of civilization, but now camping on the road again seemed positively inviting. "Thank you, though. We'll be back as soon as we can." 

"I hope I can help you when you return," Shoka answered as Hotohori nudged his horse into a walk. 

Yui breathed a sigh of relief as they passed the city gate. She'd have to return with Tasuki, but it was comforting to be out of that village. _What am I going to do if Genrou won't let me take him? There's no choice, I have to bring Tasuki here so he can be revived, but if Genrou wants to put up a fight, that tessen will make it hard..._

"Yui, Hotohori-sama," Nuriko said, interrupting Yui's thoughts. "I think we've gone the wrong way. We didn't pass through a graveyard coming in, did we?" 

Yui looked around. She'd been so involved in figuring out what to do if Genrou was uncooperative, she hadn't noticed the rows of headstones stretching out along the road. _There certainly are a lot of them_, she thought nervously, taking Hotohori's hand. He squeezed hers reassuringly. 

"I don't believe we did," he said in answer to Nuriko, turning his horse. "Strange, though. I'm certain we took the same gate. We'll have to go back." 

A moment later, Yui heard Nuriko curse softly. "Come on, calm down!" she shouted as her horse reared. "There's nothing he---Aah!" 

Suddenly, Nuriko's horse jerked out from under her as if something had taken its legs and yanked it away. 

"Nuriko!" Yui shouted as the Sei hit the ground. The road crumbled under the horse, pulling it under like quicksand, and Nuriko scrambled away before she was pulled in after it. 

"What in the world?" she questioned, standing and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. 

"What is this place?" Yui asked in alarm. 

There came a whisper, softly, but from all around them. One could almost call it wind in the leaves, but the air was still and stagnant. "_Flesh..._" 

The horse sidestepped nervously and reared under Hotohori and Yui, throwing her sickeningly off-balance like some sort of carnival ride before it sent them both tumbling to the ground. Hotohori picked himself up as the horse galloped away. Yui got as far as her hands and knees, then stopped, holding her stomach. _That sick feeling, like being on a roller coaster... It's not going away...!_

Suddenly, the ground beside her hand sank in, and something began to rise out of it. As she scrambled back, a stabbing pain shot though her belly, and she folded in on it with a cry of pain. 

"Yui!" Hotohori cried, dropping to his knees beside her and taking her shoulders. He looked up at the thing that had risen from the ground and was now standing over them. Seemingly once human, it was now little more than a skeleton, draped in the rags of burial clothes and grayish remnants of skin and hair. 

"Great Suzaku!" Nuriko cried, looking around. 

Seemingly before every headstone and from every bald patch of earth, there arose similar corpses in varying degrees of decay. "_**Flesh...**_" Even of those still posessing them, no lips moved, but that whisper, now growing louder, was certainly the zombies' voice. Slowly, with a grotesque, lurching stride, they advanced on the living among them. "**_Must have flesh..._**" 

"Hold it, buddy," Nuriko shouted, grabbing the zombie that was standing over Hotohori and Yui and tossing it aside. "I think going back to Choukou sounds pretty good right now." 

"I'm forced to agree," Hotohori said, helping Yui to her feet as the zombie's arm came loose, and its body fell to the ground. But when they turned back up the road, more undead blocked their path. 

"**_Your flesh... Give it..._**" 

"Not today!" Nuriko shouted, ripping up a tree and sweeping aside several of the zombies blocking their path, knocking apart all but the most recently buried of them. Hotohori drew his sword and began trying to clear a path through them like so many hedges, but although it only took one blow, even a glancing one, to destroy them, their seemingly inexhaustible numbers made it a hopeless task. Yui followed close behind Hotohori, clinging to him for support and guidance. Between the sudden illness and the ghastly battle, her stomach rolled with protest. 

"**_Give us flesh..._**" 

Yui looked up and back and saw one of them coming toward her, so close that all she could think to do was scream and dart aside, out of its path. It continued on, not noticing, to where she had been, and a shock of horror gripped her as it leaned against Hotohori's back and wrapped its arms around his neck. _No! After all this, I just abandoned him like a coward...!_

"Oh, no, you don't," Nuriko snapped, darting over. She grabbed one of its arms and tried to yank it away; the entire limb came off in her hand. "This is so disgusting," she muttered, dropping it as Hotohori twisted out of the zombie's halved grip, bringing his sword around and slicing it in half. 

Nuriko pulled back her fist and punched another of the attacking corpses, sending it flying across the graveyard in pieces. "We can't do this forever! There's too many of them!" 

"Get down!" shouted a familiar male voice. 

Yui's trembling legs were only too happy to comply, and Hotohori bent low over her as Nuriko did the same. 

"LEKKA SHINEN!" A wave of flames washed over them, incinerating the nearest zombies. A second burst a moment later sent the remaining corpses retreating back to their graves. 

"Man, you guys sure know how to throw a party." 

Yui looked up as a red-haired man in a black coat trotted down the road, an iron fan resting on his shoulder. "Genrou!" 

"Hey, ya miss me?" 

"But, what are you doing here?" she asked. 

"Me and the guys talked it over. Koji's gonna lead the bandits until I get back." He looked at the blank expression on her face. "You still don't get it, do you?" 

"I suppose not," she said as Hotohori helped her to her feet. 

"Ya know how I said the Leader of the Mt. Leikaku bandits was Tasuki? Well, I kinda fudged." 

"Fudged?" Nuriko questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

Genrou pulled back the sleeve of his coat, and Yui gasped. On his forearm was a red character, "Wing." "It's not the old Leader, it's the new one." 

"You're Tasuki?" Yui asked. "He isn't dead!?" 

"Not last time I checked," he said with a grin. 

"Yes!" Yui exulted, forgetting her illness long enough to take the few strides to Genrou and hug him. _Wait! He knew it all the time and he lied to me and sent me on this wild goose chase, why that---!_ Even as she thought it, another sharp pain shot through her belly, and she leaned on him heavily. 

"Whoa!" he said, catching her before she collapsed. "You OK, girl?" 

Yui only groaned, and Hotohori gently took her from Tasuki. She let herself relax into his arms, and with her head tipped back, she found herself looking up at his chin, where the zombie had held him. She reached up and touched the spot, as if in a haze. 

He looked down at her and touched her forehead. "She's terribly hot..." 

"Do you suppose it could be that disease they have here?" Tasuki asked. 

Hotohori looked up at him, a momentary stricken expression crossing his face. "It would take days to reach another village, and she can't travel in this condition, whatever it is. We don't have any choice but to stay here." 

"Here, put her on my back, and I'll carry her," Nuriko said, crouching. Yui slipped her arms around the woman's neck, and Nuriko gently hefted her into a piggyback position. "Surely it isn't Shikkonki," she tried to assure the others, heading back for Choukou. "We were only there for an hour or so; she couldn't have caught it so quickly. It's... It's probably just a flu or something." 

******* 

Chichiri was walking through the palace at night. Everyone seemed to be asleep, even the crickets, and the halls were filled with a weightless silence, broken only by her own footsteps. The moonlight turned everything to shades of silver and blue. _Wait... Blue means Kutou. I can't come here right now, I'm supposed to be Hotohori... I have to get back._

Without another thought, her feet knew what to do, and she followed a winding path through the halls of the palace, halls that twisted and cornered and intersected, but she took every turn as if for the thousandth time, as if there were no other. She was looking for Nakago. 

It was a long way in the blue silence, through corridors that seemed to stretch forever, but end just before the threshold of patience. When she came to the right door, it looked just like a hundred others, but she knew it was the one, and knew better than to worry about whether she was welcome at this hour. The sound of it sliding open thundered in the quiet night. 

A column of light illuminated the room with a white-blue radiance so intense that Chichiri had to shade her eyes as she came in. When her eyes adjusted and she looked up, she found that the light was solid, a mass of ice stretching from floor to ceiling, against the opposite wall. Maybe it was covering the window, where dawn light came in. Nakago was there, sitting on the floor. He seemed to be asleep, leaning his shoulder and his head on the ice, touching it with both hands. 

"Nakago-chan?" she said, coming over to him and nudging him. 

He opened his eyes, as if oblivious to the unusual circumstances. "Hello, Chichiri. I wasn't expecting you." 

Just then, she sat down beside him, and she saw the thin sheet of ice on his shoulder, laying like a glove over his hands. There was frost on his forehead. "DA! Nakago-chan no da!" she cried, reaching for his hand. Her Mark of Suzaku shone under her mask as she readied her powers to melt him free. 

"Chichiri, don't!" he said. "I have to stay close to it. I have to find a way through it." 

Chichiri realized that he felt the cold from the ice, but she didn't. "Let me try no da." She saw a crack in its glassy surface, no more than a few inches wide, but she wedged her shoulder into it, and as she pressed forward, she slid through it like water, through the tight walls to what waited inside... 

She stepped out of the crack into a burst of dawn light, swirling inside the trap of ice. For one moment she could bear to look into the window, and she saw someone else there, a black silhouette against the latticed window-pane, which seemed mere inches from the sun. A woman, with long hair, and with the sight of her came a wave of warmth and comfort and a hum more peaceful than silence, so starkly contrasted to the cold fragile darkness outside that the intensity of it was overpowering... 

With a gasp, Chichiri woke, sitting up among her nest of thickly quilted imperial bedding on Hotohori's floor---after so long on the road, sinking deeply into the emperor's soft bed was a feeling too alien to sleep in. She sat there, breathing deeply as the first light of dawn streamed in on her and the dream-images resolved themselves in her mind. 

_Soi-chan..._

******* 

"Yup, that's Shikkonki," the doctor pronounced. 

"Are you certain?" Hotohori asked, holding Yui's hand as she lay in bed. 

"I know you don't want to believe it, but that won't make it any less true," the doctor said, hurriedly collecting his things and picking up his bag. 

"You can't just leave her like this!" Hotohori insisted as the doctor headed for the door. 

"Look, maybe you heard about a miracle healer in these parts, but I'm not him. There's nothing I can do for her. Now, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving this place before I end up like her." With that, he left the house and shut the door behind him. 

"I'm sorry about this," Yui said softly. "Shoka, thank you for letting me stay here." 

"My home is your home," Shoka said with a soft smile. "I only wish I could do more." 

"Nuriko, could you hand me the mirror? It's in my bag." 

Nuriko found the mirror from Taiitsukun and handed it to her. "Sure. Why?" 

"I just wanted to see how close I got," she said sadly, taking it. 

"Now, girl, don't talk like that," Tasuki insisted. "Surely you're not---" 

"What's this?" Yui said. The three characters she expected---"Star," "Willow," and "Wing"---showed up around the edge of the mirror, but there was a fourth, "Sadness," in the middle. 

"There _is_ another one here?" Nuriko questioned. 

"'Miracle healer'?" Yui repeated. "Shoka, do you know who the doctor was talking about?" 

"N- no, I don't," she said. 

Yui sighed. "I don't suppose it matters anyway. I can't even get out of bed, much less go looking for Seishi," she said, dropping the mirror on the blanket. 

"Yui," Hotohori said, squeezing her hand. "Please, don't say such things. I won't let you die, I promise. Whatever I have to do, I'll find a way." 

"There is a way," Shoka said. 

"Well, what is it?" Tasuki demanded. 

"Kill her." 

"WHAT!?" 

"The disease will only get worse. She'll die anyway, and go through a lot of pain," Shoka explained. "There's no way to cure it, but if you kill her now, I can revive her. She'll be just as she was before, without the illness." 

"We can't do that!" Nuriko protested. 

"No, it's all right," Yui said. "I can't do anything like this. If there's no cure, we're just prolonging the inevitable. It would be better to have it over with now." 

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a long moment. "That ain't what he---she---whatever---meant, Yui," Tasuki said at last. "Your little deathwish-martyr thing may be all well and good, but none of _us_ can do it." 

Yui smiled at him. "Just when I was starting to wonder if there was a human being behind all that lying and scheming." 

"Yeah, well, don't spread it around," he said, looking aside with one hand behind his head. 

"I'll do it." 

Everyone turned to Hotohori. "I was just jokin', there's no reason to get contrary about it," Tasuki said. 

Hotohori stayed silent. 

"That's not what he means," Nuriko said. 

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Tasuki argued. Hotohori avoided his eyes. 

"Come on, we'll wait outside." Nuriko tapped Tasuki's arm and turned toward the door. 

"That's your freakin' girlfriend! You can't tell me you're just gonna stand her and mur---" 

"I said 'come on'," Nuriko snapped, jerking the collar of his coat and dragging him out of the small house. 

"Ow! Let up! I'm tryin' ta breathe here!" 

Shoka followed them to the door, then turned back to Hotohori. "Don't worry. I'll revive her immediately, so there'll be no permanent harm. She'll be as good as ever." 

"Thank you," Hotohori said. Shoka nodded and left, closing the door behind her. 

"I... I appreciate you doing this," Yui said. _Why did it have to be him? I thought surely Nuriko or Tasuki would so he wouldn't have to go through this..._

"Are you absolutely certain about this?" he asked. 

She nodded. She'd seen Shoka bring someone back to life; in her mind, she knew it was for the best. Still, it was so frightening, but she couldn't let him see that. She had to be strong, for his sake. 

Without a word, he bent down and kissed her forehead, then picked up his sword and unsheathed it, with a soft metallic hiss that sent a sick, giddy feeling through the inside of her. 

_What can I say to him?_ There were so many things she wated to say, like 'make it quick,' and that sort of thing, but it would only make him feel worse. Besides, she trusted him. She knew he would do his best not to hurt her. She just turned her head aside and closed her eyes, trying to look calm and unafraid, although her heart was pounding. 

"Yui, I'm sorry," Hotohori said, squeezing her hand. 

"Don't be. Everything will be all right." She was trying to be reassuring, but was convinced that her fear showed through in her voice. 

******* 

Reading in the darkened library, Hiromasa found Yui's words difficult to believe. In all this time, reading about Mikos summoning gods, Seishi with divine powers, and all of it, he had eventually come to believe that somewhere, all of this was happening. Somewhere, it was all true. Still, the idea of someone truly being raised from the dead seemed unbelieveable. Perhaps it was because the stakes were so high... 

_What if it isn't true? What if Yui really... Come on! Hotohori loves her! How can he do this!?_

******* 

Not another word was spoken, but Yui felt Hotohori's weight lift away from the bed, and without hearing more than the tiniest sound, she was keenly aware of the blade hovering over her. _Stay calm, Yui..._ But she couldn't help her pounding heart, her quickened breath. 

_THUMP!_

Yui let out a short scream as she heard the sword go in, felt the air of its descent, but there was no pain. _Is that it? Am I---?_

The next moment, Hotohori's arms were around her, lifting her up, holding her tightly, his cheek against hers. She heard him gasp---or sob---beside her ear. _Did I really make him...?_ As he lifted her, her hand fell from her lap, and her wrist touched something smooth, metallically cold... the sword, buried in the mattress beside her. 

"Hotohori," she said softly, slowly putting her arms around him, as if to make certain she still could. 

He took another deep breath and spoke. "Tasuki was right. I love you. I can't hurt you." 

******* 

Tasuki lifted his ear from the door and turned to Nuriko. "Ah! Pay up!" 

**BONK!**

"Ow!" 

******* 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be," Yui said. Although her mind had thought that way was better, her heart felt immensely relieved. Just then, her cheek felt something-a hot drop of water. She gently pushed Hotohori back so they were face to face. Even in everything they had been through, this was the first time she had ever seen tears on his cheeks. "Hotohori, you're crying..." She took his chin and touched his tears. 

He wiped them away with his sleeve. "I promised I wouldn't let you die," he said. "And I won't. I'll do whatever I have to." He picked up the mirror from the blankets on her lap. "I'll find that miracle healer for you. Perhaps he's the Sei here, as well." 

"But that was just a rumor..." 

"We came here because of a rumor, and we did find Tasuki, and we did find someone who can raise the dead." 

"And if it doesn't work?" Yui asked. 

"Then I'll find something that will," he said, leaning close to her face. 

"You shouldn't kiss me," she said. "You could get sick, too." 

"I don't care." 

_**THUNK!**_ At that moment, the door fell open, and Tasuki, who had been trying to peek through a knothole in it, spilled across the floor. He looked up at them, then gave them a fanged grin. "Don't stop on my account." 

"Tasuki!" Nuriko snarled, hauling him to his feet. 

"This is gonna hurt." 

Hotohori sighed, then turned back to Yui and forced a smile, trying to ignore the fight that had started at the other side of the room. "Just rest," he said. "I'll see to everything, I promise." 

******* 

Nakago knocked on Tamahome's door, then opened it and leaned in. "Is Miaka in here, Tamahome?" 

Tamahome opened his mouth to answer. 

"I'm here," Miaka cut in, going to the door. "What is it?" 

"Two of our agents have returned from Konan, and they have some news I think you should hear." 

"Okay, I'm coming," she said, then turned to Tamahome. "You wanna know what Yui's doing right now?" 

Tamahome's first thought was _Of course I do!_ His second thought was the pitiful pleading he would get from Miaka if he said that. "Sure," he answered with a shrug. 

"Come on, then," she said, following Nakago out the door. 

He led them to a room in the more 'official' parts of the palace, where two black-cloaked men were waiting. "Seiryuu no Miko, Shogun," they said, kneeling as the group entered. 

"Tell Miaka the same thing you told me about the Suzaku no Miko," Nakago ordered. 

"The Suzaku no Miko has contracted a disease known as Shikkonki," the first of the men said. "It is incurable, and fatal." 

"What!?" Tamahome cried. 

The men didn't answer, and Nakago lowered his eyes. 

Finally, Miaka shrugged. "Fine," she said, turning to leave. 

"'Fine'?" Tamahome sputtered in disbelief. "_'Fine'_!?" 

She whipped around. "When I first came to this place, I went through hell and she didn't care! Why should I worry about her now!?" Tamahome thought he saw a sparkle in her eyes as she turned around and started down the hall again. 

"For what it's worth," Nakago said as Tamahome started after her, "you have my empathy." 

******* 

"'For the first time since he had arrived, the Seiryuu no Miko returned to her own chambers instead of Tamahome's, and there she lamented for some time,'" Hiro read. _For all she says, that definitely hit a chord somewhere... Of course, she is still Miaka, after all._ At the same time, he knew it really didn't change anything. Miaka was still going to believe all the things she'd been telling herself these three months. 

_Just maybe... If only someone could hold up a mirror and she could see how she's acting right now._ He glanced back at the previous page, with an illustration of Yui sick in bed. _I just hope it's not too late..._

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_With the help of Nuriko and Tasuki, Hotohori searches for a way to heal his beloved. The answer at the end of that path seems impossible, but Yui and her Seishi will soon learn that nothing in Choukou is what it appears to be, and kindness is as deceptive as darkness._  
NEXT TIME:  
The Dark Side of a Miracle 


	17. The Dark Side of a Miracle

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_Yui and her Seishi travelled to Choukou, seeking to find the person who could raise the dead and gain the aid of Tasuki. Although they reached both of those goals, nothing went as planned. Yui has fallen ill with Shikkonki, a dreaded illness that has decimated Choukou. Shoka, who revives the dead, offered to help Yui with her talent, but none of the Seishi could strike the fatal blow. Nonetheless, a rumor of a "Miracle Healer" and a sign of another Sei nearby give them hope, and Hotohori vows to help his beloved. Meanwhile, in Kutou, Miaka and Tamahome are both shocked by word of Yui's illness._

Episode 17:  
The Dark Side of a Miracle

Tamahome pressed himself against a walkway pillar, blending into the shadows as a distracted servant walked by. His heart pounded; the palace's outer wall was still so far away... He didn't dare think about what would happen to his village when his absence was discovered. He had to get to Yui, at any price. There had to be something he could do, some way to save her... 

As the servant's footsteps faded away, Tamahome took a deep breath and darted out of his hiding place. He wasn't going to save anyone if he couldn't get out of this wretched palace. 

"Tamahome!" He stopped short and turned around. Miaka was standing on the walkway behind him, dressed in her nightgown, with her hair all loose. "Where are you going?" 

"Uh, Miaka... I..." 

"You said you wouldn't leave me!" she insisted, coming closer. 

"I'll come back, I promise." He took her shoulders. "Miaka, I'm sorry. I _have_ to go" 

"That's not what you said before." 

"I can't just sit here while Yui's dying! You can come with me, Miaka; I'll take you, too." 

"No! I won't go to her! I won't put myself in her hands again after what she did to me!" 

"Then I'll go without you, but I _am_ going, Miaka. I'll be back before you know it, you'll see." 

"No!" Miaka cried, grabbing his wrist. "If you go back to her, you'll never come back! I won't let her take you away from me!!!" 

"Miaka, please, let go of my arm," Tamahome said gently, gesturing for her to lower her voice. "It'll be okay." 

"No, it won't!" she screamed. "You can't leave, _you can't_!!" 

"Miaka, honey, please!" he hissed. Footsteps sounded nearby, roused by Miaka's shout. "Crap," he muttered, jerking away from her and darting for the garden wall. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, several of those nondescript black-cloaked men blocked his path. Feeling his character begin to glow, Tamahome struck out with his fists. He heard Miaka crying back on the walkway as several of them fell, but it seemed there was no end to them, and there were too many for him to fight off all of them. _Maybe if I give up now and pretend I'm sorry and play the 'good little boy,' I'll get another chance later._ "All right, all right, you guys win," he said, putting up his hands. 

They took him by the arms and escorted him back to Miaka. "What are we to do with him?" 

"Take him back to his room," she said, not glancing at him once. "Make sure he can't run away again." 

"Miaka," he started. They jerked his arms, pulling him toward his room. 

Miaka turned her back to him and ran away down the hall. 

*******

"'The agents of Kutou took Tamahome back to his chambers, where they chained his right wrist to the bedframe.'" _Geez, this just gets worse and worse!_ Hiro thought. 

"'Meanwhile, in Choukou, the Sei of Suzaku returned to the doctor's house to ask him about the Miracle Healer he had spoken of.'" 

*******

"Oh, it's you again," the doctor said, and started to shut the door. "I told you, I can't help you." 

"No, wait!" Hotohori said, catching the door. "We just want to ask you about something you mentioned earlier, about a 'miracle healer' in this area...?" 

"Oh, that," he said, letting go of the doorhandle. "They say Myojuan, the guy who was the village doctor before me, had some incredible power that could heal anything. Supposedly he ran that big clinic---" he pointed to the building where they had seen Shoka revive the dead man earlier that day, "---and people came from miles around to see him. Then, funniest thing, about a year ago, they say he moved up the mountain and won't see or talk to anyone. 'Course it's all just stories to me. It was right after that the village elders paid me to come here and be the village doctor. If I'd known what I was in for, the money wouldn't have been enough, let me tell you." 

"Do you know where on the mountain he moved?" Nuriko asked. 

"Yeah. This road here goes on out of town and up the mountain. If you keep following it until it just turns into a little cow-path, you'll get there. If you're thinking of going to him for help, though, forget it. I heard the story when this whole Shikkonki business started and had to try it. I found him, all right; great big devil. 'Bout beat me off with a stick." 

"Sounds like your kinda guy, Nuriko," Tasuki said, playfully punching her in the shoulder. She punched back, slamming him into the wall. 

"I think we can handle ourselves," Nuriko said to the doctor. He just nodded blankly. 

"I don't think we have another option, in any case," Hotohori added. "Thank you." 

"Don't worry," Tasuki said as they closed the door behind them and started down the road. "If this guy is another Sei, surely he'll help us. It's destiny or some crap. I mean, I've got way better things to do, and ya got me, didn't ya?" 

"Lucky us," Nuriko muttered, watching Hotohori. He walked on silently, face forward, as though he didn't even hear Tasuki's babbling. 

Tasuki chuckled and put his arm over Nuriko's shoulder. "Ya know, I _love_ it when a woman plays hard to get." 

Nuriko eyed his dangling hand for a moment. "Remove your arm from my shoulder, or I will remove it from yours." 

"I like strong women, too. A lot of guys find it abrasive, but I like a bit of spirit. So ya get a strong woman who's playin' hard to get, and---AAH! OW! LEGGO! OW!!!" 

Hotohori sighed and did his best to ignore the fighting as they followed the road through a small gate in the town wall. Almost as soon as it left the village, it became an unkempt dirt path, with plants springing up all through it. It wound a rough way up the forested mountain, eventually dwindling until it was a barely-distinguishable bald patch through the tall grass. 

"Geez, this is stupid," Tasuki griped, when they'd been walking for some time. "There ain't nothin' out here. That old goat was probably just feedin' us a fish story, or got the wrong road, or---" 

He fell silent. Just ahead, through a screen of trees, there was a small cottage, in a clearing of cut grass. It looked like the cleanest and most well-kept thing they'd encountered since they entered Choukou, with white walls and thick thatch, and a green garden in the front. As they got closer, they could even hear the laughing water of a mountain stream running behind the house. 

"You were saying, Fang-boy?" Nuriko asked, approaching the dwelling's door. She glanced at Hotohori, then knocked. 

"Go away!" shouted a booming voice. 

"We need your help!" Hotohori called. 

"I said go away!" 

Nuriko tried the door and found it barred. "Stand back," she said. Hotohori and Tasuki stepped back as she drew her fist back, and punched. The door shattered under the blow, and the man inside jumped and whipped around. He was huge, with long, disheveled dark-green hair, and several days worth of whiskers on his chin. His clothes were dingy and mended in places, and behind him were rows and rows of medicine jars. In the corner, a startled cat stood in front of a half-eaten fish. 

"How dare you!" the man roared, leaping to his feet. 

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Hotohori said, with a quick glance at Nuriko, "but it's very important that we find Myojuan, a great healer whom we've been told lives on this mountain." 

"I only help animals," he snarled. 

Hotohori paused for a moment, somewhat shocked. "Someone very important to me---to all of us---is very sick. You're the only hope we know of curing her. Is there nothing that will change your mind? I'll give you any payment you ask." 

"I don't care about money, and I don't care about humans. Leave!" 

"I will not!" he shouted in frustration, staring eye-to-eye with Myojuan, who stood a head taller than him. It seemed impossible, to be here and have the one man who could heal Yui standing before him, and be stopped by a thing like this. Anger welled up inside him, but years in the imperial court had taught him that angry words would get obedience, which he couldn't command here, not the cooperation he needed now. "We haven't harmed you. We'll bring Yui here if that's what you want. Why won't you help her!?" 

The man glared down at him, his eyes glimmering with fire. At last, he turned his back on them. "It wouldn't matter if you did bring her here. I won't help." 

"Why the hell not!?" Tasuki demanded. 

"Get out of my house." 

******* 

In bed in Shoka's house, Yui was beginning to think it would have been better if one of her Sei had been able to kill her. She lay with her eyes closed, concentrating on slow, steady breaths, trying to block out the burning pain inside her. _Hotohori promised he'd find a cure for me, but how long might that take? It hurts so much..._

She heard a soft metallic _shing_ and opened her eyes just a crack. Shoka was standing over her, with something in her hand. Yui identified it with just enough time to shriek and roll out of the way as Shoka plunged a dagger into the mattress where she had been. 

With all the tremulous strength she had left, Yui sat bolt upright in bed and took hold of Shoka's wrist as she still held the dagger buried in the mattress. Her weight was more reliable at this point than her strength, so she leaned forward, holding Shoka's wrist down and bringing the two of them face to face. "Shoka, what are you doing!?" 

Shoka wavered for a moment. "You... You're in so much pain..." 

"I know, and I appreciate that you're trying to help me," Yui said, sagging a bit lower over the knife. "But I can't do it your way. The others are trying so hard, and... Hotohori loves me, and I love him. He promised he'd find another way. It means so much to him, and I can't hurt him. I have to wait and be strong, and believe in him." 

A tremble ran through Shoka's body. "What if... he doesn't come back in time?" 

"I can't think about that," Yui said. "It would break his heart if I didn't believe in him and give him that chance. If it turns out I went through this for nothing... I suppose it's worth it to be there for him." 

Shoka let go of the dagger and gently touched Yui's cheek. "You're so much like me..." Another shudder ran through her, and she stood up, then staggered over to the opposite wall. 

"Shoka?" Yui questioned. 

Shoka leaned her forehead against the wall. "Please leave." 

******* 

Hotohori sighed hotly. To come this far, and now be helpless... Much as he wanted to, he couldn't force Myojuan to help him. _I promised Yui... How can I go back to her and tell her that I failed, that I didn't fight for it with every ounce of strength, that I wouldn't die trying...? How could I live with myself?_ Anything he could, he had to do it, even if it hurt, even if it went against what he'd always known, even if it was shameful and ridiculous... 

Myojuan glanced back at him. "I said get out!" 

"Please," Hotohori said. He dropped to his knees and kowtowed so low that his forehead touched the floor. "I'm begging you! Please, help us!" 

"Get up," he half-growled, half-grumbled. 

"Please! The one I love is very sick, and in danger of death! I would do _anything_ for a chance to save her!" 

The huge man turned on him. "How dare you come here and say that!? Are you making fun of me!?!" 

"No, no! Please believe me, I am sincere!" Hotohori begged. 

The man grumbled and turned away. "You're too late," he said, softer, as he bent down and petted the cat. "I can't help anyone anymore." 

Hotohori sat back on his knees, his head still low. "If that is true, then forgive us for this intrusion. If you know anything that might help, I would be most grateful," he said. In a certain way, he felt better for trying, but to have begged in his knees, to diminish himself that way for a mistake, and empty promise... He could feel the hot tears coming to his eyes. _I mustn't cry. Not here, to a stranger..._

Myojuan glimpsed back at him and sighed. "I'm sorry." 

"Please, don't you have anything we can try?" Nuriko questioned, glancing at Hotohori with some shock as he knelt on the floor. "You've got all these medicines, there has to be something. Any chance at all is something. We can't do it Shoka's way." 

Myojuan's hand stopped in mid-stroke, which got a small protesting 'meowr' from the cat. "Shoka?" 

"A woman in the village who has the power to revive the dead," Hotohori explained, rising. 

The man was perfectly still for a moment. "Could you describe her?" 

"A real looker," Tasuki immediately said, which earned him a glare and a threatened punch from Nuriko. 

"She's young, of moderate height," Hotohori answered, trying to picture her. "Somewhat pale, with long, light hair worn in loops." 

"And blue-graey eyes, like a stormy sky," Myojuan finished. 

"Yes, that's right." 

"Do you know her?" Nuriko asked. 

"That woman, Shoka... She died a year ago." 

"Don't be stupid! Yui's with her right now," Tasuki protested. Then the memory of the zombies came to his mind. "Ah, hell!" he shouted, darting out the door with the other two Sei right behind him. "Zombies, demonic diseases, undead girlfriends... This kinda #$%&$ never happened to me back at Mt. Leikaku!" 

******* 

"Please, leave!" Shoka repeated. 

Shoka's tone was beginning to frighten Yui. She tried to do as told, but succeeded only in falling out of bed in a tangle of blankets. The pain of the illness twisted like a knife in her belly, as if to keep her from getting any further as she doubled up in pain. "I can't!" 

"You have to! I can't... I can't control..." Shoka put one of her hands against the wall, and Yui gasped. It was blood red---a dark and filthy red that thad nothing to do with Suzaku's color---and the fingers were spindly, knifelike, each tipped with a claw so black it seemed to suck the light from anything around it. 

"What the---!?" _Shikkonki, the... demon?_ Yui was not a superstitious person. She'd never believed in things like curses and demons, but then, the Universe of the Four Gods had made her believe in many things she never had before... 

"Get out, now!" Shoka screamed. Her hair snaked out of its loops and flared out into spikes as the red skin spread up her arms and grew scales and boils. 

"I can't move!" 

******* 

Twilight was falling over the village and the cool evening air buffeted the Seishi's cheeks unnoticed as they dashed back up the road, to the main crossroads of the village. Even the normally gentle night breeze resonated inside the village walls. 

"Something evil is about to happen here..." Hotohori said, stopping to reorient himself toward Shoka's house. 

"Um, 'about to'...?" Tasuki said nervously, pointing down the adjoining streets. 

"Great Suzaku!" Nuriko shouted, turning. They could recognize some of the villagers in the crowd coming toward them, seemingly fed by every house in the town. But the people's features were strangely distorted, their eyes blank, their gait slow and lurching, as if controlled by some inexpert puppeteer---like that of the zombies in the graveyard. 

Tasuki cursed loudly and ducked out of the way of one of the villagers, whipping out his fan. "Quick, get down!" 

"No!" Hotohori shouted, looking around at the people flooding the streets. "These are all the people of this village; we can't just destroy them all!" 

"Why the #$%&$ not!? They're tryin' to destroy _**us**_!" 

"Heads up!" Nuriko shouted, snatching up an abandoned horse cart like a club. Hotohori and Tasuki ducked as she swung it, clearing a swath of villagers, then planted it in the dirt road for some cover. "Hotohori-sama, go on! Tasuki and I will take care of things here!" 

"What's this '_**we**_' sh---Aaah!" Tasuki shouted, swinging the fan at an advancing villager. 

With a brief nod to Nuriko, Hotohori took off down the street toward Shoka's house. 

"Watch your back, Fang-Boy!" Nuriko shouted, punching a zombie that was about to grab Tasuki. 

He ducked under her arm and swung the tessen into another attacker. There was a SPLORCH, and it disintegrated into a shower of bony limbs and decaying skin fragments. "Don't call me 'Fang-Boy'!" 

Nuriko glanced at the remains of the zombie for a moment before returning to the fight. "Okay, Tasuki it is." 

"That one was already dead!" 

"Over here!" shouted a deep voice. Tasuki and Nuriko turned; there was a path clear of villagers---although they were quickly closing in on it---leading toward a large figure in an otherwise empty alley. 

"Come on," Nuriko said, darting down the path. 

"Works for me," Tasuki agreed, following close behind. 

******* 

Shoka slowly rose to her feet, but she was balanced strangely, as though she had been lifted by some force outside of herself. As she turned and moved toward Yui, her pupils contracted into pin-points, and purple veins stood up from her face, giving her a monstrous appearance. 

"Shoka!?" Yui cried. Terrified, she took hold of the bed and tried to drag herself up, but those red arms wrapped around her, lifting her away from her handhold. She screamed, feeling the demon-flesh pulsating against her. She thought she would do anything to be free of it, but she had no strength to fight... 

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Yui turned her head to see Hotohori standing there in a swath of starlight. "Hotohori!" 

"Yui, get away from her! Shoka _died_ a year ago!" he shouted. 

"What!?" 

"No!" the creature snarled, in a voice that was a twisted shadow of Shoka's. "I will never let her go!" It raised its head, lifting the screen of hair from between Hotohori's eyes and its red arms and distorted face. 

He gasped, drawing his sword. "Monster! Let her go!" 

"All your striving against me will come to nothing! You wouldn't give it to me earlier, but now her life-force will become mine! I'll devour her soul, and it will never see heaven!" 

Hotohori roared, bringing his sword down on the demon-Shoka. 

Yui screamed as the demon whipped around and lifted her, with a speed that belied all its awkwardness, directly into the sword's path. The blade froze in midair. The demon spread a hideous fanged grin, and uttered an evil laugh as Hotohori stood there helplessly. "You've already lost!" it said. "You can't harm her, not even to save her soul. I was just like you once. Now the two of you can spend eternity together in my belly!" 

"Shoka." The demon's eyes moved to focus behind Hotohori at the new voice, then widened. Behind Hotohori, framing the Emperor with his bulk, was another man, with short, dark hair held back by crossed headbands. 

"Hotohori," Nuriko started as she and Tasuki squeezed around the huge man. "You're not going to believe this guy we..." She trailed off, catching sight of the demon and Yui. 

Hotohori turned to look. "Who is this?" he asked, looking at the huge man in the doorway, who stood a head taller than him---like Myojuan did. When he thought about it, it was the same chin, the same eyes he had stared into, if he could just picture him without the whiskers, with that short hair... "Myojuan?" 

He nodded. "Shoka," he said, softly and gently. "Let the girl go, Shoka-chan." 

"Don't call me that!" she roared. "Where were you when I was dying!? In all that time and all that pain, I waited for you. Until the last moment, I believed you'd come, and you never did! I trusted you and you betrayed me! Now I'm going to make you suffer as I did, and I won't spare you, either!" 

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here!?" Tasuki shouted. 

The doors of the house began to rattle, and Nuriko and Tasuki darted to hold them shut as the posessed villagers' hands began to slip in around them. "What's with those people out there, while you're at it!?" Nuriko shouted, leaning against the door to hold them back. 

"Probably people Shoka revived," Myojuan said. "I believe that her power let the demon enter their bodies, so they appeared to be alive, but in reality, they aren't." 

Yui's heart sank. The man she'd seen revived, all these people's hope... _It was all a lie...?_

"...Like her," Myojuan finished, his voice strained. 

_'I would do anything for a chance to save her'..._ Hotohori remembered, _and he thought I was making fun of him...?_ He turned to Myojuan. "You and Shoka...?" 

_'I have to wait for him and believe in him'... And Shoka said 'You're so much like me'..._ Yui thought. "Shoka... You love him, don't you?" 

"No!" 

"You did, once," he said softly. 

"But you said I was so much like you..." Yui said. "Even if he didn't come back, wouldn't you want it that way, like I did? Didn't you want to be there for him, to let him know you believed in him...?" 

"Yui..." Hotohori said. 

As she spoke, Yui felt Shoka's grip loosen, the pulsating skin grow smooth and soft. The veins in her face faded back into pale skin, and her storm-blue eyes grew deep and bright again. "Juan..." 

"Shoka-chan..." Slowly, tremulously, she smiled at Myojuan, and for one blissful moment, she was the Shoka he had known a year before, back from the dead and smiling at him, hugging Yui like a doll. 

Then, suddenly, a pained look crossed her face and something moved under her robes, like a giant worm crawling over her back, pressing against the cloth. Shoka screamed as it burst forth, a grotesque red mass of that pulsating monster-flesh, with one orange eye in the midst of an eelish body that filled the room to the rafters. From its wicked fanged jaws sprang uncountable round, saw-toothed mouths on wormlike tendrils that wrapped around Yui and lifted her, screaming, to the demon's jaws. 

"YUI!!" Hotohori screamed, dashing toward her. 

"Hotohori!" she cried. She didn't have any physical strength to fight it with, but if she reached out toward him with all her will, she felt it becoming harder and harder for it to pull her in... 

"This is Shikkonki!?" Nuriko questioned. "Hotohori-sama!" 

The demon's tentacles besieged Hotohori with every step as he fought his way toward Yui. Each stroke of his sword cut off several of its searching mouths, which dissolved into shadow, only to spring forth again a moment later. Despite it all, he was keeping them back, gaining ground little by little, until one stray strand of them managed to fasten its teeth into his sword-hand, and suddenly the sword clattered on the floor as he doubled over with a cry of pain, holding his belly. Yui knew the pain she could see in his face. _Like when I got sick..._

"Hotohori-sama!!" Nuriko shouted, starting toward him as the demon's tendrils wrapped around him and lifted him from the floor, but she could feel the door give as she came away from it, and had to lean back against it. 

"Don't you go anywhere!" Tasuki shouted. "I can't hold back those #^&%$ zombies without you, and then we'd have a real #$^$#@% of a time, wouldn't we!?" 

"Juan, forgive me!" Shoka cried, her voice broken and tears on her face. "When I was sick and dying, I waited for you. I believed every moment you'd come. When it was all over and you weren't there, I was desperate! I would have done anything to see you again, so the demon was able to come into my body and keep me in this world, but it twisted my feelings. When I saw someone else in my position, with the same feelings I had, for the first time in this horrible year I remembered that that bitterness and hatred aren't mine, that this demon was my enemy. Juan, if I won't keep it inside me anymore, it'll kill as many as it can, while it can! You have to destroy it!" 

"But, if the demon's power is what keeps you alive..." 

"What use is there in living like this!?" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "Do it now, before I'm completely destroyed!" 

"Shoka-chan," he said, squeezing his eyes shut against tears. He tugged at a strip of cloth wrapped around his left hand, slipping it off. 

"Juan, please." 

"I will, Shoka," he said. "I won't let anything hurt you again, I promise." 

Shoka smiled as Myojuan raised his left hand, and a soft red light shone from it, highlighting her smooth face, shining in her hair, glittering off her tears. The light that was so beautiful to her sent the red demon shrieking in agony, as every part of it the light touched melted away like a shadow. It twisted, screaming, trying to shield itself, to escape, but Myojuan's power washed over it, swirling together into white-red bolts like lightning, seeking out every hidden shadow until there was only a hint of dark and light, like glittering rose smoke, and then nothing. 

Shoka fell, still quietly smiling, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Myojuan landed on his knees to catch her as she collapsed forward onto his shoulder. 

The zombies' pressing lifted from the door, and Nuriko and Tasuki dared to run forward to catch Hotohori and Yui as the tendrils around them dissolved. "Hey, look at ol' Gen-chan here!" Tasuki said, nimbly catching Yui. "Got the girl and everything!" He looked over at Nuriko, who was holding Hotohori. "And your hands are full of him, so you can't even punch me for saying---" 

STOMP! 

"OW!!" 

Easing Hotohori to a seat on the floor, Nuriko blinked as the walls around them dissolved and vanished. "The house was an illusion?" 

"Ah, #%&^*$! We got zombies!" Tasuki shouted, dropping Yui and whipping around to face the army of villagers that had gathered around Shoka's house. He was just reaching for his tessen when they wavered and collapsed as one. Their distorted features loosened, returning to normal on some, while others faded into rotting corpses. 

"So there were living people and zombies mixed together," Nuriko mused. She shot a glance at Tasuki. 

"Don't give me that freakin' look! The one I splattered was already dead!" 

Hotohori helped Yui sit up from where Tasuki had dropped her, and the two of them leaned against each other for a little support. Hotohori looked over to where Myojuan was holding Shoka. "Myojuan..." 

"I always took her for granted," he said, cradling Shoka's body gently. "She was always there, helping me at the clinic, going with me to gather herbs. I used to tease her when she picked flowers instead. I never imagined I would lose her. When she fell sick, I was visiting a distant village. I rushed back as soon as I got word, but..." He drew a jagged breath and leaned his cheek against the top of Shoka's head. "All my powers were useless! When I discovered that my power could be used to heal, I wanted to use it to help people, but how can I? When the one person I would have done anything for, would have died to save, needed my help, I couldn't do anything!" 

"So, that's why you lived as a hermit on the mountain..." He thought of all the times these past weeks when he desperately wanted to protect Yui, and all his efforts seemed to fail. _If she had died..._ but he didn't know what to say. "Yui, are you all right?" 

"Still a little weak," she said softly, "but I'll be okay." 

"Since the demon was destroyed, the illness it caused should be gone," Myojuan said softly. "Anyone who was ill with it should regain their health within a few days." 

"'All your powers'," Nuriko repeated, trying to figure out how to phrase her question. "By any chance are you...? Do you have...?" 

"Geez, woman, just spit it out!" Tasuki shouted. "Big guy, are you a Sei?" 

"Oh, that tears it," Nuriko said, grabbing him by the back of the neck and hauling him toward the woods. "Tasuki and I will be back. I'm gonna pound a lesson on tact into his skull." 

_A Sei...?_ Yui thought, trying to ignore Tasuki's screaming. _They went to find a 'miracle healer'..._

_"I was afraid of that no da," Chichiri said as the light faded. "It's too old and strong; it's beyond my abilities no da."_

_Tamahome sighed heavily. "Dad, I'm sorry..."_

_"Don't apologize, Kishuku. I know you're doing your best."_

_"But, if Chichiri can heal with her power, that means there's another Sei somewhere who has that ability even more strongly. Maybe they're one of ours," Yui said uncertainly. "It may not be very likely, but we can hope so."_

"Your power to heal... Are you a Sei of Suzaku?" Yui asked Myojuan. 

He sighed and nodded, holding out his left hand. On the palm was the red character, "Sadness." "My Sei name is Mitsukake." 

Yui paused awkwardly. "Well, I'm the Suzaku no Miko, and Hotohori, Nuriko, and Tasuki are three of my other Seishi. If you'd come with us to summon Suzaku, I'd appreciate it..." She trailed of as Mitsukake turned and looked at her. His face was smooth with youth, but he looked so serious... She felt as if she had just told her father to do something he might not want to. 

He noticed her shamed expression and smiled slightly. "No, I'll come with you. There are so many sad memories in this place, perhaps it's best if I move on." He rose with Shoka in his arms, and looked down at her face. She looked peaceful, with just a hint of a smile. "She almost looks happy," he said, with tears in his eyes. "Perhaps she would rest more peacefully if she knew that I was using this talent to help others..." 

"Thank you," Yui said, her own eyes sparkling as Hotohori helped her to her feet. _Only one more of Suzaku's Seishi to find... Soon Konan will be safe, and everyone won't have suffered in vain..._

******* 

"'Mitsukake returned to his home on the mountain, and he went to a beautiful place in the forest and buried Shoka there, in the light of the early morning,'" Hiro read, and wiped tears from his eyes. "'With the other Seishi, he set out that morning into the light of a new day.' What a time for them to get poetic on me..." he said through sobbing. 

_That makes six of them now. Soon it'll be over, and I'll have my sister back, and it'll all be good..._ Or would it? There were so many things in that world Yui loved so much... _What'm I thinking? Of course it'll be okay. It's just too late at night for me..._

To Be Continued... 

PREVIEW  
_As they travel toward Tamahome's village in hopes that Mitsukake can heal Tamahome's father, Yui and her Seishi enjoy a brief respite from the dangers of their quest. However, they cannot hide from the problems that have arisen within themselves, and as Yui comes closer and closer to reaching her goals, she realizes that success itself brings sacrifices._  
NEXT TIME:  
When All is Said and Done 


	18. When All is Said and Done

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_Joined by the sixth Sei, Mitsukake, Yui and her Seishi defeated the demon Shikkonki and saved the village of Choukou. The victory came amid tears, however, as the destruction of the demon also meant the loss of Mitsukake's beloved, Shoka. Leaving their sorrow behind, they continue their journey, searching for the seventh and final Sei of Suzaku._

Episode 18:  
When All is Said and Done

"Is Tasuki still downstairs?" Yui asked, sitting up in one of the rented beds and pulling the blanket up over her knees. "It's getting late, and I was hoping to get up early so we'd have plenty of time to get toTamahome's village tomorrow." 

"Oh, don't worry. I'll go and get him," Nuriko said, starting up from her bedroll on the floor beside where Mitsukake was already snoring softly. 

"No, no, that's all right. I'll go," Hotohori volunteered, carefully stepping around Mitsukake on his way from the second bed to the door and slipping out before Nuriko could protest. 

"Hey, Hotohori!" Tasuki shouted as he came down the stairs. "Come on down! I'll buy you a drink!" 

"No, thank you, I don't drink. Besides, it's late. You should come upstairs." 

"You don't drink!?" 

"No, and this wouldn't be the time for it if I did. Yui is planning to set out early tomorrow. We should rest for the---" 

"See, that's your problem, right there!" Tasuki announced. "Ya can't let the girl push you around like that. It's no wonder she's so cold to you." 

"She is no such thing." _How can he say that in public!?_

"Ah, come on, don't tell me you won't like a little more attention," Tasuki said, nudging him. "But ya ain't gonna get any if ya don't command a little respect." 

"Tasuki, I don't see what business that is of yours. I came here as a favor to you; now will you _please_ come upstairs?" 

"See, there's your problem. Women _hate_ a guy who blubbers." 

Hotohori sighed, nonetheless trying to assume his most commanding tone. "Tasuki, you're drunk. I believe you've had enough for tonight." 

"Hey, I don't mean to be insulting. I'd just hate to see you lose her---Yui, that is. I wouldn't mind losing Nuriko until these bruises heal." 

"That won't happen. Now come upstairs." 

"Are you _sure_?" Tasuki asked. "You wouldn't be the first guy to lose a girl right under his nose. 

Hotohori sighed again, growing more irritable by the moment. "Yes, I'm sure." 

"Oop, ya paused! Look, I'm drunk, but I ain't stupid. You're gonna lose her if you don't do something, and you don't want that, do ya?" Hotohori opened his mouth to reply. "See, of course ya don't. So first, we gotta do somethin' about the way you look." 

"There is nothing wrong with the way I look!!!" he insisted. 

"You look like a freakin' girl! Worse than that, you look like a HOT freakin' girl! I mean, why do you think _I_ was hitting on you? Despite what Koji says, I got standards. Don't worry, I'll fix ya up. We'll just get ya a haircut and a beard... Well, the beard'll take a while, but we can do the haircut right now.---Hey, barkeep, ya got any scissors?" 

"Tasuki," Hotohori started, then cut him off with "hear me out," as he opened his mouth again. "Anything of the kind would be useless. If the person I love can't accept me as I am, what is that love worth?" 

"Ah, man, you're cute!" Tasuki laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. "You're just a regular babe in the woods, ain'cha?" 

"But I intend to marry Yui. How could I spend my life putting on a front?" 

"Ah, once ya got her, it don't matter! Trust me, that's what my brother did with his wife. She didn't even like him, what with the kidnapping thing and all, but once they were married, that was that." Tasuki paused for a moment. "'Course she did try to kill him on their wedding night. But us bandits could all tell it was a half-hearted effort!" 

"Tasuki, why don't we go upstairs and discuss this when you're sober?" 

"'Cause I ain't through with you yet, dangit! And I'm gonna regret this when I'm sober so I better seize the moment. Look, you're obviously not doin' something right, 'cause I ain't seen no engagement rings around. Not that it's any skin off my nose if the love of your life dumps ya." He paused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Of course, I guess then she would be free, and she is kinda cute, in a weird kinda way... Ah, forget everything I said." With a careless wave of his hand, he reached for his glass. 

"Tasuki, that's quite enough!" Hotohori shouted, taking his arm. "We _are_ going upstairs, and you _will_ stop this babbling!" Tasuki was rather tipsy as it was, so it didn't take much to pull him off the barstool. Hotohori blushed between embarassment and anger as everyone in the room laughed and watched him drag Tasuki across the floor to the stairs. _That is enough! I'm not saving him again; Nuriko can do this from now on..._

"See, you're actin' manlier already, and ya aren't even list'nin' to me!" _**THUNK!**_ "Ow! Watch it, that was my head!" 

*******

Chichiri rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to capture the last fragments of a dream as it slipped away. It slithered out of her grasp nonetheless, leaving only a few disjointed images of soldiers and Suzaku, and the words "Stop them." _Stop them. Stop who, from what? Why aren't the important ones ever clear?_ Sighing, she opened her eyes and looking around, trying to orient herself in Hotohori's still-unfamiliar quarters. It would sort itself out in time; they always did. 

She started to sit up, then remembered and transformed herself into Hotohori again. _Better safe than sorry_, she thought, standing up and putting a red robe on over her nightclothes. _I wonder if I could sneak out to the lake and do some fishing..._ No, if she kept doing that, she'd get caught, and wouldn't that be fun to explain, especially now. 

Walking softly, she padded into Hotohori's adjoining study and sat down at the desk, lit by the light of the moon outside. _Have I really done all these?_ she wondered, picking up a thick sheaf of edicts and straightening them. _I need to cut back, I really do. I..._

_Oh, Hotohori's going to be furious when he gets back._ How many things had she 'fixed' already, edicts had she made? Twenty? Thirty? A hundred? Some of them worked well, some of them didn't, most didn't really change anything, but there were certainly a lot of them. _No wonder the Ministers of Treasury and War are trying to have me declared insane. It's not that I'm a bad Emperor, it's just that I'm not a very good **Hotohori**. I haven't got the self-control for this..._

_I hope he gets back soon, before I really mess things up. Maybe if I write him an apology..._ It certainly couldn't hurt. She bent down to pull some paper from a drawer, and suddenly an explosion ripped through the air. She jumped up, then cocked her head, listening. There, barely audible through the room's wall, were the sounds of men shouting, clashing swords and even a few cannons. 

She leapt up and strode back through the bedroom to the outer walkway, throwing open the door. "What is happening?" 

"Some insurgents from the border, sire," one of the guards at the doorway said. "It's only a small group; they won't get through, rest assured." 

_**Stop them.**_

Suddenly, that night's dream clicked into place. The soldiers, Suzaku... She had to stop this, as bloodlessly as possible. Without a word, Chichiri-Hotohori turned and strode toward the front of the palace. The guards blinked for just a moment before darting after her. 

"Your majesty, please!" one of the guards pleaded. "You're safest here, in the back of the palace. You mustn't put yourself in harm's way!" 

"This must be dealt with." 

"The guard _is_ dealing with it!" 

With no response, she turned down a hall and continued on her way, passing through the great hall. Several of Hotohori's ministers and advisors, wakened by the noise of combat, were gathered. 

"Your majesty!" the Minister of War gasped as she passed through, heading for a staircase in the wing. "You shouldn't be out here! It isn't safe!" 

Chichiri started to reply, but stopped herself. What would Hotohori do in this situation? Most likely, he would stay in his quarters and let the soldiers handle the affair, because that was the most he could do. But _she_ could do more, she _had_ to do more. If only she weren't bound by this disguise. How was she going to get around it, how was she going to obey her dream without giving herself away? _One crisis at a time. Taiitsukun always taught me that; one thing at a time, and sometimes the others will work themselves out._

She reached the steps and swiftly climbed them, barely controlling her urge to bound up them three at a time. 

"The Emperor really has gone mad," the Minister of Treasury whispered to the Minister of War, tagging after her as she reached the top and strode toward a balcony at the front of the palace. "We were right." 

Chichiri stepped to the railing, surveying city below. The rebels had set several government buildings aflame, and tongue of fire reached up like monstrous tentacles, illuminating the battling forces below. _So many innocent people are being hurt..._

"Sire, please, come back inside," the Minister of War said in the tone generally reserved for children and lunatics. He gently took her arm. "There's nothing you can do here." 

"Unhand me!" she boomed in Hotohori's most commanding voice. Almost instinctively, the Minister let go. 

Closing her eyes, she pulled her hand back into the long sleeve of Hotohori's robe, opening a gateway to the 'Space Between' reality, as she had so many times in her hat. A small clam shell fell into her palm and she closed her fingers around it, then clasped her hands to pray. 

"Suzaku, please, stop this bloodshed," she said. Safely hidden by her disguise, she felt her character appear and opened the shell. 

Suddenly, there was the sound of gushing wind, and the sky was filled with a colossal bird. Its red feathers glimmered like liquid rubies, and its golden crest and tail shone so brightly that the city lit up as on the sunniest of days. _It's not right_, she thought with slight panic. _My illusion's not right, it doesn't quite look like the god._

"Suzaku," the people gathered behind her whispered, falling to their knees. 

A faint sigh of relief escaped her lips. _I guess it's good enough..._

In the streets below, there was a thunderous clamor of hundreds of soldiers dropping their swords at once. Slowly, one by one, the attackers fled, fearful of having angered their god. 

"Hakuujinraiho," Chichiri whispered, too softly for anyone to hear, and rainclouds sprang up above the burning buildings, extinguishing the flames. The image of Suzaku flapped its wings once, and Chichiri closed the clam shell, ending the illusion. 

She turned toward the Ministers, all of whom were in a full kowtow and utterly awestruck. "Fortify the palace in case that was not the main attack force, and then send any remaining guards to arrest the subversives. I will be in Suzaku's Shrine, offering my thanks." 

She took a step forward, and everyone scrambled to obey her orders. "Ahem, Ministers?" 

The Ministers of War and Treasury froze. "Yes, your Majesty?" 

"I trust there will be no more questions concerning the validity of my judgment." 

"None, Your Majesty," they said, kowtowing again. 

She nodded and walked back toward the Shrine, barely withholding her smile. _Whew! Two birds with one stone! Now all I have to do is figure out how to explain this..._

_Oy no da..._

*******

"'That night, the Emperor thought deeply about what Tasuki had said,'" Hiro read. "Uh, oh. Sounds like a bad sign... 'The following morning the Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi set out early for Tamahome's village, and as they were buying supplies at the village market, the Emperor secretly bought a silver ring. 

"'They traveled until mid-day, and the sun shone brightly, and the day grew hot.'" 

*******

"How long has Tamahome's father been ill?" Mitsukake asked. 

"I don't know exactly," Yui said. "I think he said it's been a few months." 

"We'll be there soon," Nuriko added. "There's a stream just a little bit ahead and if we follow it north, it runs close to his house." 

Mitsukake nodded and fell silent once again. 

"Meowr?" came a muffled cry. 

Mitsukake smiled. "Where did you get to this time, kitty?" 

There was another "Meow," and a jingle, and the cat poked its head out of the money pouch at Nuriko's waist. 

"The little guy got tired awhile back and hitched a ride," Nuriko said. "If Tamahome were that size, he'd probably want the same spot." 

"He's always getting into trouble," Mitsukake said. He held out his hand and the cat jumped onto his arm and climbed up to his shoulder. 

"Does he have a name?" Yui asked, reaching up and petting the cat. It purred happily. 

"Not really," Mitsukake said. "This past year, there usually wasn't anyone else around, so he knew who I was talking to without a name." 

"I don't guess that'll work anymore," she mused, rubbing the cat's chin. "Let's see... He's sweet, but always getting into trouble, and he apparently likes money... a lot like Tamahome, really... Let's call him Tama-chan." 

"Meowr!" 

"Oh, how could you do such a horrible thing to that poor little cat?" Nuriko teased. 

"I don't know, he seems to like it," Mitsukake said. "Tama-chan?" The cat meowed happily. "See? He's used to it already." 

Hotohori walked up beside Yui and noticed a sad smile on her face. He gently took her hand. "You miss Tamahome, don't you?" 

She nodded. "He was a pain sometimes---" 

"Preach it," Nuriko muttered under her breath. 

"---But it was sweet how he was always looking after me. I'm worried about him; I can't wait until we've got him back from that place." 

"That place...?" Mitsukake queried. 

"Remember? We told you how he went to Kutou," Nuriko said. 

"Ah, yes." 

"Hopefully we'll have him back soon," Hotohori said, squeezing her hand. _Tamahome loves her, and has always been the one to protect her, even now..._ He thought about that silver ring. _Perhaps I shouldn't take her for granted..._

"Forget him, I'm dyin' back here!" Tasuki groaned. "I'm hungry, my feet hurt, my head hurts, I'm thirsty, and it's getting hot. C'mon, can't we stop!?" 

"It's your own fault you got drunk last night and have a hangover, you woke up too late for breakfast, and you're wearing a coat," Nuriko shot back. 

"And it's a darn good-looking coat, too! Come on, it's gotta be about time for lunch!" 

"I think I can hear the stream nearby, and the trees are thinning out," Mitsukake said. "There won't be a better time to stop if we want water and shade." 

"You are a saint, Big Guy," Tasuki sighed, plopping down on a rock as they came to a stop. "But don't worry, I won't hold it against you." 

Nuriko sat down, swung the pack off her shoulders---_What I get for being 'the strong one'..._---and found the water-bottle and set it out. "I'll go and fill that up in a minute." 

"I'll do it," Hotohori said, picking it up. 

"Do you want me to go with you?" Nuriko asked. 

"No, thank you." 

"See, he's sayin' he can do it without help; it's a guy thing," Tasuki said, then gave an affected sniffle of emotion. "I'm so proud of him..." 

"Actually," Hotohori started, pausing. "I'd rather not do it alone..." He looked directly at Yui. 

"Geez, what did I tell you!? Get a spine and ask her!" Tasuki snapped. 

"And I ought to tell you to mind your own business," Yui chided, following Hotohori down to the stream, where the laughing of the water almost drowned out the din of Tasuki and Nuriko's latest altercation. 

Yui sat down in the grass with a contented sigh as Hotohori dipped the bottle in the water. "I can't wait until we get home. Traveling like this makes everyone tired and gloomy, and it's been forever since I was able to just sit down alone with you." 

"It has, hasn't it." 

"And you look so serious," she said. "I feel guilty for bringing you out here if you don't smile anymore." 

"No, no, I'm all right," he said, smiling intentionally. 

Yui looked at him intently. "I'd say that's your... 'I have to be strong for her' smile. I mean your 'I'm so happy' smile." 

"I had no idea my face was so expressive." 

"I had no idea I was such a good judge of character," Yui chuckled. "I guess between the bandits and demons and things, it's just natural. But, if we're not giving up our plan of being happy forever, I think it's time I took matters into my own hands and came up with something happy for you to think about. Tell me, what's the first thing you'll do when you get home?" 

"After I see that you're comfortable, I believe I'll have a long, hot bath," he mused, seeming to relax a bit at the mere thought of it. "When we get back, we'll be summoning Suzaku soon. And after that..." 

"'Happily Ever After,'?" Yui surmised. 

"That sounds about right. Have you thought of what your three wishes will be yet?" He lifted the water bottle and closed it. 

"Just three? I'll have to wish to protect Konan forever, and I want to wish for Miaka and me to be friends again." Her face grew serious. "I guess the last one would have to be for me and Miaka to go home." 

"Go home? To your own world?" 

She nodded. "That is where I belong, I guess. I don't know if I can leave my family, and I don't want to keep Miaka here, or be separated from my best friend... I have so many plans for what I want to do with my life there..." 

Hotohori held the water bottle close to his chest. "I can understand that, but... I might ask you to reconsider. I..." 

Yui stared at the grass between her feet. "I'm sorry... I guess I knew that was my plan all the time, but I've been putting off thinking about it, and that was cruel to you..." 

"Yui, you know that you can belong here, if that's what you want." He set the water bottle down and knelt beside her. "I... You know that I care about you, and I wouldn't... wouldn't do what I have frivolously. You know that I need you..." 

"You're not alone anymore, even without me. You have friends..." 

"Yui, no one matters to me as much as you, no one makes me feel at ease as you do," he said. "I... I wanted to ask you..." 

Yui put her arm around his shoulder. _I've never seen him this nervous..._ "What is it?" 

"I wanted to ask, about another plan, another future you could have here," he said slowly, choosing every word. "When I was young, I was told again and again that I had to take an Empress, that I had to marry, and I wanted to have love in that, as well... All these years I dreamt of the Suzaku no Miko... You aren't that person, but... I understand love more and I love you more than before you came, when it was a fairy tale I told myself... But when I found this person I loved, I always planned to be with her forever..." Slowly and a little clumsily, he found the silver ring and held it out in his hand. "I always planned to marry her..." 

Yui didn't even look at it for more than a moment; she rested her face on her hand. "Please don't ask me. I wish I could, but I can't. I have a life where I come from too. It's too much to give up..." 

"And what I'm asking is not too much to give up for that life...?" he asked gently, touching her shoulder. 

"Stop it!" she cried, pushing his hand away. "Why do I have to give up my plans and my dreams for yours!?" 

"Yui, I don't mean to say that!" he insisted. "But my dreams are dear to me, too. I can't let go of them any more easily than you. And so, I have to try. I have to ask. And if you would rather return to your world than stay with me, I want to know." 

"You're just like Tamahome!" she said, rising. "He promised he wouldn't make me choose, but..." 

"I would protect you from this decision if I could, but it has to be made, and only you can make it." 

"Do you think I don't know that!?" she cried. "I swear if I do leave it'll be because everyone here is always on my back to do something, and it can never be something easy...!" 

"Yui..." 

"I wish you'd just stayed in the palace! I wish you hadn't even come here!" 

A heavy silence fell over the two of them, pierced only by the laughing water. Yui looked away, afraid of seeing the hurt in his eyes. _Why did I say that...? I was so afraid of losing him; why did I say that!?_ "It's... I didn't mean it like that. I get worried about you... I'm sorry..." She sank to a seat again and sobbed into her hand. 

Slowly, he moved beside her and held her around her shoulders. "Yui, I want to be with you and protect you and make you happy every moment that I can. Maybe I haven't done that in the way I should, but maybe that's more important, to do that now, than dreaming and planning. We're together now, and we can make the most of this time, and then we can look back on it as good time whether it's our last chance or not. If it will make you happy, I take back everything I asked." 

Yui looked up at him, slowly. He was smiling, just a little, although there was a sparkle in his eye. He held up the ring again, between two fingers. "You know what you're going to do, but if I want you to marry me, it becomes a dilemma, and it makes you feel guilty about what you've chosen, is that right?" 

"I guess it is," she managed. Her voice was ugly with crying, and the tears welled up again in shame. 

"Then, don't feel guilty," he said. For one moment, that was all, then he tossed the ring with a flick of his hand. 

She watched it land in the stream with a quiet _plunk_, and stared at the water as the ripples were swept away in the current. In another moment, there was no sign that the ring had ever been there, and she cried still. It seemed like anytime her mind tried to move, she could only cry. Only the most trivial path was safe, and she finally managed to calm down. "Everyone's waiting. We should take the water back, but..." her voice broke at the thought of everyone seeing her like this. 

"Do you want me to?" Hotohori asked. Yui nodded wordlessly, and he held her shoulders for a moment and kissed her cheek before he stood and walked away. 

Yui still sat there for some time, on the bank of the river, holding her knees and hiding her face in her arms. It felt like she would sit there forever, but before long she heard footsteps coming closer. "Hotohori---" She stopped short, finding herself mistaken. 

"I'm sorry if I disappoint," Mitsukake said, sitting down beside her. He offered her some crackers and dried fish, and Tama-chan, who still sat on his shoulder, got a light scold for sniffing and _meow_ing at the food. 

"Thank you," Yui said softly, taking it and holding it in her lap, making no move to eat. "So... you know?" 

"Not exactly," he said. "Tasuki said 'I told you so,' but I don't know what it's about. I just know Hotohori was afraid his face would sadden you, but none of us wanted to leave you alone. I suppose I was the only one with nowhere else to be." 

Yui nodded. She nibbled at one of the crackers, but when Tama-chan jumped down and meowed at her, she started feeding him bits of the fish. Before long he climbed up into her lap and rubbed his head under her hand. 

"Be careful; you'll never be rid of him now," Mitsukake said. "He's lived with me for almost a year and it all started with one fish. I also set a broken leg for him, but he was actually somewhat less happy with me about that at the time." 

"It hurt?" she asked. Mitsukake nodded. "Well, he won't be as happy with me as he thinks, either. I'm not going to be around too much longer." 

"What do you mean?" he asked with concern. "Are you all right?" 

Her voice cracked again, despite herself. "I'm going to be going home before long, that's all." 

"Ah, yes, you are the girl from another world... So you can't stay here?" 

"I guess I could, but I don't want to leave my family and friends. I have things planned that I don't want to miss. I'm going to be a doctor, too, you know," she said, and forced a laugh. 

"Yes, I understand. I can see where someone would be happy to be home after everything that's happened... What did Hotohori say that so upset you?" 

Yui chewed the last of the cracker slowly before she spoke. "He wouldn't ask me, but... he wanted me to marry him," she said. She made herself say it just as a cold fact and not think about what it really meant. 

"And you had to tell him you didn't return his feelings?" 

"No, it's not that!" she insisted. "I love him, but... I'm not staying." 

"Maybe he could go with you," Mitsukake suggested. 

Yui shook her head, even that simple motion feeling awkward. "He's even more tied down than me, now can we just stop talking about this?" 

"I'm sorry." 

By now Tama had curled up in Yui's lap with one paw on her last cracker and was settling in for a nap. _He's not thinking I'm going to stand up in just a few minutes. I've been as stupid as this cat, thinking I could get comfortable and not looking at the future when it was so obvious..._ "It really seems unfair," she said, tears coming to her eyes again. "If I stay here, I won't see my classmates graduate, I won't see my little sister grow up, but if I go back I won't see you all again..." She covered her eyes with her hand and choked back her tears. "Whichever I do I lose someone I love..." Several moments passed and Mitsukake remained silent. When Yui looked over at him, his eyes were clouded with distant thoughts. _He lost someone he loved, too. He had to lose Shoka to save her..._ "I'm sorry. I should've thought, you've had your own troubles..." 

"No, no," he said, coming back to the present with a deep breath. "I accepted long ago that Shoka was gone and I would have to find my way without her. It was difficult, but the loss itself wasn't the hardest thing. The worst was the regret." 

"Regret...?" Yui said, as gently as she could manage. 

"I wasn't there when Shoka died," Mitsukake said, still saying it hesitantly after all this time. "I blame myself, thinking I could have saved her, but the worst thing is that I can never know. I didn't realize the decision was so important, but when I chose to take that trip, I chose one path, and now I'll never see what might have been down any other. I'll never know if I could have saved Shoka, or if she and I would have been married, if we would have been happy together, if we would have had children, or what they would have been like..." He paused there for a long moment, and took another deep breath. "The worst is never knowing." 

"We're ready to go anytime you guys are," they heard Tasuki shout from the edge of the trees. "You asleep down there or what??" 

Yui tried to get up, and Tama took the hint and jumped off her lap, but she felt a pang inside her, as if some part of her were attached to the spot and moving pulled against it. "I need a little longer," she called back. 

"Wouldn'ta thought you'd lose her to the big guy, but hey, weird things happen," Tasuki said, barely audible in the distance; Nuriko's response, however, could probably have been heard for miles. 

"Should I go back?" Mitsukake asked. 

"No, just a little longer," Yui said. _What's wrong with me?_ She looked at the stream. It was silly; it wasn't possible. This world was so dangerous... _Is that it? Am I going to leave just to be safe?_ Back home, things seemed so certain, here it was all a battle. But that meant here, she would never know... _If I go back, I'll see Hiro graduate from medical school and start a practice. I'll study hard and be a doctor like him. If I know Miaka she'll probably find a nice guy and get married... I don't know what Azami will do but I know she'll have Mom and Dad and Hiro to take care of her; she'll be safe and happy, I'm sure._ She had a mental image of her sister being a concert violinist. _Everyone would be upset, but all of that would be pretty much the same without me. But what about here? Konan will be protected forever, I won't have to worry about that, but... Without me, Hotohori will have to find another Empress. Will she love him? Will he be happy? Will Nuriko's secret ever get out? What'll happen to her? Tamahome'll be a hero as one of Suzaku's Seishi; what if he gets rich, then what'll he do?_ Yui smiled briefly, though tears were still running down her cheeks. _If I stay, I don't see Azami grow up, but if I go, I don't see Yuiren grow up..._

_Well, it's not as if I don't know what'll happen if I stay. Hotohori and I will get married, and I'll be the Empress. Maybe I could ask Mitsukake to teach me, and I could be a doctor, too_, she thought, a little whimsically. It brought a smile to her face again. _The Miko, the Empress, and a doctor! I'll just be amazing, won't I? Maybe Hotohori would listen to me if I had my own ideas. Maybe I could convince him compulsory public education would be a good thing. Wouldn't that be grand, if Yuiren and Shunkei could go to school?_

She smiled more with each "maybe I could," until the next one. _Maybe I could be amazing back home, too, if I tried harder._ But what could she do? There were a lot of schoolgirls. There were even a lot of doctors. She could be her best and make a difference to the people she met, but the Empress would be an inspiration to everyone. _Maybe I could tell my story... But it couldn't be anything but a story. No one would believe this._ She seemed to remember once, long ago, thinking "There will come a day when I'll believe none of this ever happened." _No! I'd never forget... But no one would believe me. They'd think I was crazy. I'm not brave enough to stand up for the truth. I'd have to lie; I'd have to tell them I'd just made it up. I'd keep saying it until I believed it..._ Or else fear being called insane until she believed that. She'd have to forget. Someday she might have to forget Hotohori and find someone else... 

It was too much, and she turned her face away, back to the other possibility, back to being the amazing Miko/Empress/doctor, back to being an inspiration to everyone, especially Hotohori, who she'd love forever and never abandon, and he'd smile when he saw her, and she'd be happy when she saw his smile, and they'd keep making each other happy, back and forth like that, and be happy forever... 

Yui sprang to her feet, but this time she didn't feel that pang; the chain binding part of her to the ground was broken as she splashed into the stream up to her knees. She reached down in the water, and it came up to her shoulder. It was troublesome to keep her face above the surface it was so deep, and the whole front of her kimono was soaked. But she felt so lucky! The streambed was flat sheet rock; no mud for a tiny object to sink in or gravel to settle into... 

"Yui!?" Mitsukake started up. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she said. "I have to find something! There's a ring here, in the stream---I have to find it!" 

*******

"Are you sure you don't want any fish, Hotohori-sama?" He shook his head. Nuriko hadn't really expected anything different; for someone charged with keeping him safe and sound, he could be a nightmare when he was in moods like this. Of course, Nuriko barely had time to think that she hadn't gotten around to dealing with the fact that Yui would soon be gone before she again brushed it aside to think about later. 

There came a sound of Yui's voice and splashing water, and Hotohori half-rose as Nuriko looked up and Tasuki turned to look around the tree he was leaning on. He paused for a moment as the sound continued, then started down toward the stream, but he had only gotten a few steps before Yui came into view, dashing toward him, her clothes soaking wet. She almost knocked Tasuki over in her haste, and she ran to Hotohori and threw her arms around him, laughing with tears in her eyes. 

"Yui!?" 

"Yes!!" she cried, turning her face up to him, but her eyes were closed with laughter. 

"Yui, what do you mean?" 

"Yes, I will!" She opened her eyes, because she had to see the look on his face when she held up the silver ring. 

He stared for a moment, and slowly his face brightened with comprehension and joy. "Yui!" he cried, taking her in his arms with his hands in her fluffy short hair, and he laughed-not a prescribed laugh, or even the excited giggle Yui remembered from the first time she met him, but a deep, light laugh of pure joy, and they kissed each other fervently. 

"Whoo-hoo! Now that's more like it!" Tasuki cheered. 

Hotohori and Yui looked up at him and started to blush. "Here," Hotohori said more quietly, gently taking the ring and placing it on Yui's finger. 

"It's too big," she said, laughing again. She bent her fingers and shook her hand, and the too-large ring bounced between her palm and knuckle. 

Hotohori let himself fall against a tree and covered his eyes with his hands, but he was still smiling brilliantly, and his body trembled with laughter. 

*******

"Nakago-sama!" the black-cloaked man following the shogun started. 

"Hm?" Nakago looked up from the coded report in his hand to see Tamahome outside the door of his room, dragging something very large---the bed!? "What is going on here!?" 

Tamahome looked up and sighed. "All right, I'll put it back," he said, starting to push the bed back through the door. 

"Why did you feel compelled to move it!?" Nakago asked, intensely puzzled. 

"Maybe you could ask your Miko about that." Tamahome held up his right hand, and Nakago could see a chain connecting an iron cuff on his wrist to the frame of the bed. 

"Rest assured that I will!" The shogun took the chain in his hand, and with a flash of the Mark of Seiryuu on his forehead, broke a link of it between his fingers like a twig. "Speaking of my Miko, I have some news that I must tell you, because I doubted she would. Shall we?" The character in Nakago's forehead glowed again as the bed was pushed back into place by bands of blue light, and he motioned toward the door. 

Hesitantly, Tamahome went back into the room and sat down in a chair as Nakago and the black-cloak followed him in. "I thought you would be happy to know, the Suzaku no Miko has been cured of her illness. She found another one of her Seishi, whose powers were able to counteract the effects of the disease." 

As Nakago spoke, Tamahome's cynical face opened into hope and relief. "Is that true? You're sure!?" 

"I saw it with my own eyes," the black-cloaked man said. 

"You saw her? How is she? Is she all right? Tell me!" Tamahome demanded, rising to his feet. 

The man glanced up at Nakago, who nodded to him. "Last I saw her she was in good health, and very happy because she had just accepted a proposal of marriage." 

Tamahome stood silent for some time before finding his voice. "'Marriage...!?'" 

"Yes, to her Sei Hotohori." 

Tamahome's face darkened with rage. "_**Why you!!!**_" 

*******

"'When Suzaku's Sei Tamahome heard of his Miko's betrothal to the Emperor, his vexation knew no bounds, and the Fair-Haired Shogun used his power to protect his messenger from Tamahome's wrath," Hiro read. _What about **my** vexation!? What am I going to do if the story ends and I don't get her back? What am I going to tell Mom and Dad?_ But even getting Yui back wasn't a total solution. Written there in the book, he had seen her thoughts; he had never known his sister to be so excited about a dream, so assured of belonging and love, such a chance to be amazing... _What am I going to say to her if she comes back and loses all that?_ He glanced at his watch. 5:00 AM. _What am I going to do when the sun comes up?_

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  
_As Yui finds peace with her decisions and her friends, the seventh bearer of a red character appears. Despite this, Yui and her Seishi cannot imagine the struggles that still lie before them._  
NEXT TIME:  
What is Lost in Homecoming


	19. What is Lost in Homecoming

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

By Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_As the achievement of her goals draws near, Yui decides to make the Universe of the Four Gods her home and remain with her friends and her beloved.  
She and her Seishi travel to Tamahome's village, hoping that Mitsukake's power can heal Tamahome's father._

Episode 19:  
What is Lost in Homecoming

"I think Tamahome's house is right along this stream, so we should see it any time now," Yui said, looking across the river at the cottages growing denser on the other side. 

"Man, this place is deserted," Tasuki said, looking at the dark, abandoned windows. 

"I imagine a lot of people have fled because of the war," Nuriko remarked. 

"It's freakin' creepy around here. You sure this Tamahome guy's family didn't split like everyone else?" 

"I'm sure," Yui said. "I don't think his father could travel." 

Tasuki muttered something that could conceivably be sympathy and fell silent. Yui couldn't help but agree with his earlier comment. The village did seem rather creepy. Before it had been poor, but active, a little nervous because of the war perhaps. Now, it seemed darker, somehow. It must be because so many people had left. 

It was a relief when Tamahome's house came into view. His youngest brother and sister were playing in the dirt yard; the little girl with brown buns looked up from their little house of pebbles and sticks. "Onee-chan!" she cried, getting up and running down the path. 

"Hi, Yuiren," Yui said as the girl took hold of her leg. 

"Is my Onii-chan here?" she asked, looking around eagerly. 

"Uh..." Yui hesitated. "He couldn't come this time. He wanted me to tell you he loves you and he's sorry he couldn't come." 

Yuiren whined. "But I miss him! Where is he?" 

"Well, he wanted to come, but he had to take care of some business in the capital. He's still looking out for you. Now, can we see your father?" 

"I dunno, he's really sick. Gyokuran said Shunkei and me had to stay out of the way." 

Yui took Mitsukake's hand. "This is Yuiren and Shunkei, Tamahome's brother and sister," she explained, then turned to them. "This is Mitsukake, one of Suzaku's Seishi, and a healer. I think he can help." 

"Pleased to meet you," Mitsukake said, bending down slightly and offering his hand. 

Yuiren stared up at him. "Wow, you're big!" 

"So I'm told," he said with a smile. 

"Can you really help our daddy?" Shunkei asked, standing and brushing himself off. 

"I might. I certainly hope so, if you'll take me to him." 

"OK!" Shunkei said, taking his hand, pulling him toward the door and pushing it open. 

The tiny house was dark inside, lit only by the cooking fire and the diffuse sunlight through the paper in the windows. 

"I'm sorry, guys, lunch'll be a while yet," Gyokuran said without looking up from her father's bedside. 

"Our Onee-chan the Suzaku no Miko came with a doctor," Yuiren said, taking Mitsukake's free hand and pulling him over to the bed. Tama-chan _meow_ed from his shoulder as he stooped over to let the little girl lead him. 

Hotohori followed Yui into the tiny house as if in a trance. The boards of the door and walls were bare and worn, and the breeze whistled in gaps in them. The floor was only dirt, and worn rags of cloth and rough wooden dishes lay on it, or on boards or boxes. 

"Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko queried. 

"I had no idea people lived in such conditions..." he said under his breath. He remembered Tamahome always wanting money, how excited he could get about just a few coins rescued from the floor. Of all things, he was suddenly intensely aware of his clothes. Even dressed casually, he did his best to wear something fashionable, but now he felt guilty. He was probably wearing more money than these people saw in a year, possibly one piece alone. The shirt that brushed against his skin was silk, and deep purple, an expensive color. 

There was a tug on the hem of his tunic, and he looked down into Yuiren's big brown eyes. "Miss, are you my Onii-chan's wife?" 

"Ah? No, no, I'm a man." 

"But you're so pretty." 

"Ha, I told you!" Tasuki gloated. _BONK!_ "Ow! Nuriko!" 

Hotohori knelt and took Yuiren in his arms. "Thank you! Even a child in such circumstances, having such honesty and integrity!" 

"He's been sick for a few months," Gyokuran explained to Mitsukake, "but he suddenly got worse a few hours ago. Chuei'd already left for the fields, and all the doctors around here are gone anyway. I don't know what to do." 

"There is a doctor here now," Mitsukake said in his low, soothing voice. "I assure you, I will do everything I can." 

"We don't have much to pay you right now..." 

"I'm not concerned with such things," he replied, sitting down beside the bed. 

"Well, I... um..." she said, moving aside in obvious confusion. "Is there anything you can do for him?" 

"Most likely there is." 

"Mitsukake is a Sei of Suzaku," Yui told Gyokuran. "He has the power to heal." 

"Like Chichiri-san?" 

"Even better." 

Mitsukake had removed the strip of cloth from his hand and held the now-bare palm a few inches above his patient's slack, yellow-pale face. A few seconds passed, and a soft red light fell over the sick man, slowly growing in intensity, dancing in the folds of his skin in sparks like fireflies. Gyokuran gasped as the yellow cast fell from his skin and the blood returned to his face. 

"Daddy?" Yuiren questioned, sneaking around her sister's side. Her father slowly opened his eyes, once again bright, and looked at her. 

"Yuiren," he said, his voice steady, and pulled her close in a hug. 

The next moment, all the children were laughing and hugging him. "Daddy, you're strong again!" "Like a bear!" 

"Thank you," Yui said, gently squeezing Mitsukake's arm. 

"Geez, Big Guy, what the hell _are_ you?" Tasuki blurted out. "A healer, or a flamin' exorcist!?" 

"Tasuki!" Yui scolded. 

"No, it's natural that you should wonder," Mitsukake said, rubbing his temple. "It was years before I came to understand it myself. It seems my power of Suzaku is to absorb evil energy into myself, including those powers of pain, illness, and injury. That's why it allows me both to heal, and to destroy the demon. But, I can only deal with so much of that evil energy at one time. Now, for example, I'll have to rest before I can use my power anymore." 

He felt small arms squeezing around his knee. "Thank you for fixing our daddy," Yuiren said. 

"I don't know how we can ever repay you," her father agreed, pushing himself up. 

"Don't worry, I'm just happy to be of service again. Destroying evil is nothing; creating happiness is the great miracle," Mitsukake said, patting Yuiren's shoulder. 

The father looked at the three children clustered around him. "Where is Chuei?" 

"He's already out in the fields," Gyokuran answered. 

"Ooh, can we surprise him?" Yuiren begged, hopping up and down excitedly. "Please, please, please!?" 

The father laughed and ruffled her hair. "All right, we can surprise your brother." 

"Yay!" she cheered, climbing up on his lap and hugging him. 

He hugged her back, then looked at Yui and the Seishi. "We don't have much, but what we have is yours. Please, we would be honored if you would stay the night with us." 

"We don't want to impose," Yui said. 

"There's nowhere else to go for miles around," Gyokuran argued. 

"Ah, I'm not walkin' that far," Tasuki griped, dropping himself into one of the rough wooden chairs. 

"Tasuki!" Yui scolded. 

"It would be good to have a bit of rest from our journey. Still, we shouldn't impose on our hosts' generosity too much," Mitsukake said, trying to smooth over the argument as usual. 

"Please, I insist," the father agreed. 

"See, ya don't wanna insult the guy, do ya?" Tasuki asked. 

"I was going to accept, I was just taking time to be polite," Yui said pointedly. 

*******

Chuei wiped sweat from his forehead, balancing a battered hoe on his shoulder. The more he fought the land, trying to get the crops to grow, the more it fought back, trying to reduce them to dust. More than once he thought of just giving up, but he couldn't do that. Kishuku had gone to the capital to earn money, and Gyokuran did her best to hold the whole household together. He couldn't let them down, no matter how hard the work was. 

He glanced up and noticed his youngest sister by the fence gate, hopping excitedly from foot to foot. "Yuiren, what's happening?" 

"Chuei, Chuei, hurry!" she shouted, running up and tugging on his shirt. "It's Daddy!" 

"Dad?" The hoe fell from his hand; almost by themselves his legs began to pump, pulling his shirt from his sister's grasp. 

"Dad!" he shouted, slamming open the front door. 

The scene that met his eyes was almost surreal in its normalcy. Gyokuran was sitting on the bed beside his father, with Shunkei playing on the floor, just like happy times. His father looked up from talking with Mitsukake. "Chuei! Welcome home." 

"The nice big man made him better," Shunkei said as Yuiren squeezed by Chuei and went to hug Mitsukake's knee. He smiled and patted her back. 

Chuei stood, staring blankly for a moment, then darted forward and hugged his father. "Dad, you're all right!" 

"Yes, yes, thanks to the Suzaku no Miko and the great healer here," he replied, returning the embrace. 

"They'll be staying with us tonight," Gyokuran added. 

Yuiren transferred herself from Mitsukake's knee to her father's. "Daddy, Daddy, you were asleep a long time, but everybody worked real hard and I cleaned and washed things and helped Gyokuran cook like a big girl!" 

"That's good, Yuiren. I'm proud of you," he said, lifting her onto his lap. "How long was I... 'asleep'?" 

"About a week," Gyokuran said. 

He nodded, slowly. "Is there any news on the coup in the capital?" 

"The what!?" Hotohori cried, jerking Yui's arm as he leapt to his feet. 

"The last I heard, a garrison of soldiers that had been stationed at the Kutou border was marching towards the capital. The rumors were that they intended to overthrow the Emperor." 

"What!?" Hotohori looked about frantically at the father and his older children. "Has there been any word since that!?" 

"I caught something when the neighbor's relatives came to help them move," Gyokuran said, excitedly. "They said Suzaku himself appeared to stop it and support the Emperor!" 

Hotohori's jaw dropped, and he seemed to search for words. "Chi... chi..." 

"Oh, thank Suzaku!" her father cried. 

"For what?" Chuei asked, resting his cheek on his fist. 

"Chuei!!" 

"Why should we care? The Emperor's never done anything for us!" 

"Chuei!" his father scolded. "Loyal citizens of Konan shouldn't say such things! One can't expect the Emperor of this entire country to think about the troubles of every small farm." Hotohori half-fell back into his seat as the man sighed and continued. "When I was growing up, our Emperor thought nothing of forcing families like ours to put up soldiers in our homes on demand, letting them have food when we might have worked all day just to feed ourselves. I hope you never live under a real tyrant. No, it's enough that the emperor sees we can go about our business in peace." 

"He's not even doing that! He just sits back in his palace in the lap of luxury while Kutou's soldiers could come over that ridge at any moment." 

"Hey, you okay?" Tasuki asked, nudging Hotohori with his elbow. 

"The border is as well-fortified as possible," Hotohori said slowly as Yui blushed and squeezed his hand. 

"Ha!" Chuei snapped. "That's why everyone who could afford to moved away from here." 

"Chuei, you've said quite enough," his father said. "This should have been a happy occasion in this house, and your disrespectful talk is distressing our guests." 

"Fine. I'm sorry," Chuei grudgingly apologized. 

"Why don't you go and catch some fish so I can fix dinner?" Gyokuran suggested, trying to smooth it over like the lady of the house. "I'm sure our guests have come a long way to help and they'd like to eat and get some sleep." 

*******

Something gently tugged on the edge of Yui's consciousness, tickling her awake. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Wistful notes floated to her ears, barely within the threshold of hearing. It reminded her of nights at home, just a few years ago, when Hiro was facing his college entrance exams and stayed up to all hours, studying to Mozart or Vivaldi in the next room, and she couldn't go to sleep until she identified the piece. 

"Yui?" Nuriko questioned as the girl sat up in bed. "Something wrong?" 

She cocked her head, listening. "There's a... flute. Can't you hear it?" 

"I don't hear anything. You were probably dreaming; go back to sleep." Nuriko closed her eyes, then opened one when she didn't hear Yui lay back down. "Yui? You're not going to run off on me again, are you?" 

"No, I'll tell you if I go anywhere," she said, then fell silent, listening intently. She could almost call it the wind she heard, but the wind had no melody, knew nothing so sweet and sad, longing and beckoning like a human voice. "But I'm sure I hear a flute..." She rose slowly, and Hotohori began to wake and shuffle out of the coarse blanket on the floor beside her as she slipped her shoes on and took the few steps to the door. 

Sighing, Nuriko rolled out of bed and slipped her own shoes on, then went to the door and listened. "I still don't hear anything." 

"It's very faint. You have to listen hard for it." 

"Stick a sock in it, will ya?" Tasuki griped, rolling over and pulling the makeshift pillow of his rolled-up coat over his head. 

"Shh," Yui pressed her ear to the door for a moment, then opened it a crack and peeked out. She quietly slipped through and went out into the yard, hugging herself against the evening chill. The distant strains of music sounded even more haunting now, echoing over the abandoned village. 

"Just the wind in the walls, ne?" Nuriko asked, watching her from the doorway. 

"No, I can still hear it..." Suddenly, the next note was cut off by a raw shriek, a sonic version of the streak across a page when the author was struck with terror in the midst of their work. 

Yui took a step back, and froze fast, her vision flooded with black shapes, the breeze chopped apart around her. The first stab of pain struck just behind the base of her neck, like a vampire. Instinctively, she screamed, and her hand darted to the furred body there, met with the revulsion of touching a worm or a demon, was assailed by the beating of leathery wings. 

"Yui!!" Almost instantly Nuriko was on top of her, pushing her down, swatting a legion of bats away with such force that their bones audibly snapped across her knuckles. 

"YUI!!" Hotohori answered her scream and ran out, throwing the blanket aside. The gravel of the yard bit into his bare feet as he dashed to Yui and dropped to his knees on top of her, wrapping her tightly in the shield of his body. The tickle of his hair spilling away from his neck gave way to the buffeting of their wings and the lancing pain of their teeth. 

"What's going on!?" one of the children cried. 

"Stay here and don't open this door for anything!" Tasuki ordered, slamming the cottage door behind him and raising the tessen. "Nuriko, get down! LEKKA SHINEN!!" 

Nuriko flattened herself to the ground as the wave of flame swept over her, catching the bats up in it and washing away their ashes. Despite himself, Hotohori cried out as the flames burning off his assailants scorched his back. 

"Tasuki, don't!" Yui screamed, feeling Hotohori tense in pain around her. 

"Shit!" Tasuki swore as a second, seemingly even larger wave of bats closed in the fire's wake. 

An instant later, a sharp note cut through the air like a spear. The bats erupted in chaos as the music grew louder, sharper, tearing through them like a volley of arrows. 

"What in the world...?" Nuriko started, cautiously glancing up as the creatures fell one by one, helplessly flapping on the ground. 

A larger motion caught her eye, and she looked up. A sliver of moon glinted off a bar of metal, illuminating a dark frame of trees around a thin silhouette, limping towards them. Someone playing a flute! 

The haunting strains of music seemed to weave magically through the cacophony of screeches, binding them together into a pattern, order, however disconcerting. The web of music rippled around a new sound, a cry not animal, but human, and Nuriko and Tasuki looked up to see a black-cloaked figure perched on a tree limb, clutching his head with one hand and clinging to the tree trunk for support. 

As the musician came closer, the notes grew shrill and rapid, more intense, swirling around them, just safely above their heads, but the man in the tree obviously felt their effect. With a cry of pain, he tumbled to the ground. 

The flutist leaned against a tree for support, lowering his instrument. The faint moonlight revealed him to be a boy in his early teens, with shaggy hair that hung in his face. His clothes hung in tatters on his slight body, blood oozing from bite wounds and dried around older cuts and bruises. 

He groaned and fell forward, and Nuriko darted forward to catch him. 

"Be careful," he said weakly, leaning against her as she eased him to the ground. "He'll only be knocked out for a few minutes." 

"Tasuki, grab him!" Nuriko shouted as the black cloaked man groaned. 

Tasuki dashed forward, but the man rolled to his knees and dissolved into a black mist, leaving Tasuki's hand to close on thin air. "What have you people gotten me into!? I'm getting sick of all this freaky crap!" 

"Are you okay?" Nuriko asked the boy. 

He nodded, then turned his head towards Yui and Hotohori. "The Miko... Is she all right?" 

"I'm fine," Yui said as Hotohori let her up. "Hotohori?" 

"It isn't bad," he said. 

"Good," the boy said, leaning against Nuriko and letting his eyes close. 

Nuriko slipped her other arm under his knees to pick him up, then stopped as a scrap of his shirt fell away. "Yui, look." 

On his side, blood red against his pale skin, was a character: "Stretching." 

"The last Sei... Chiriko!" Yui gasped, then her face fell. "He's hurt, we've got to get him in the house!" _I haven't found all seven of them just to lose someone now!_

*******

Chiriko groaned and opened his eyes to find Mitsukake sitting at his bedside. 

"Feeling better?" Mitsukake asked. 

Chiriko nodded and pushed himself up. "Is everyone all right?" 

"Fine. Our Miko actually carries some amazing medicines from her world," Mitsukake replied, laying his hand on a overturned bucket among a box of Band-Aids(TM), a bottle of peroxide, a tube of burn cream, rolls of gauze and cloth tape... "Small bites, minor burns... But what happened to you? Your injuries were worst of all." 

He leaned back, idly fingering the loose red tunic---Hotohori's---that he found over his own tattered clothes. "My home village was attacked by soldiers; I don't know if anyone else escaped." 

"I am sorry," Mitsukake said soothingly. "But we're very happy to have you with us. You're the last Sei of Suzaku to be found. Soon, all this war will be over." 

"Really? Everyone else has been found?" he asked excitedly, sitting up again. 

"Yes, although two of us aren't present at the moment." 

"Can we get them? How soon can we summon Suzaku?" 

"Hey, slow down, kid," Tasuki laughed. "One thing at a time, eh?" 

"I'm sorry, I..." Chiriko rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just want this war over as soon as possible. I hate war." 

"We all do," Nuriko said. She was already dressed. "As soon as everyone's awake, we'll be heading for the capital. I've got everything packed, just about." She picked the medical supplies off the bucket one by one and tucked them in Yui's bag. 

"As soon as everyone's awake..." Chiriko repeated. He looked over at where Hotohori and Yui were still dozing. "It's so sudden... I don't even know your names..." 

Mitsukake chuckled. "I know how you feel. I just went through the 'tutorial' myself." 

Nuriko quickly introduced the present Seishi. "And then there's Tamahome, who's busy right now." She glanced around at the family. "And, of course, Chichiri, who's still in the capital." 

"OK, I've heard all about Tamahome," Tasuki jumped in, "but what's this Chichiri guy like?" 

"For one, she's a woman." 

"Ooh, she cute?" 

Nuriko shrugged. "By your standards, _Mitsukake_ is cute." 

Mitsukake blushed fiercely, a drop of sweat appearing on his brow. 

"No, he ain't," Tasuki growled back. Mitsukake sighed in relief. "Come on, spill it. What's she like?" 

"She's... she's Chichiri." Tasuki glared at Nuriko for a moment. "She's a weird little monk who wears a magic mask, and there's no other way to describe her 'cause she's just too strange, okay?" 

"...A mask?" Tasuki asked, suddenly more serious. 

"Yeah, a mask." Nuriko glanced at him. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, it's nothin', I'm fine," he said with a fanged laugh. 

"Sure you are." Nuriko glanced at Chiriko and briefly whirled a finger around her ear, getting a short chuckle. 

"Are you two fighting _again_?" Yui asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

"'Again'...?" Chiriko asked. 

"Alas, it seems these two are always like this," Mitsukake said, as Yui noticed the slant of the light and started gently nudging Hotohori awake. 

"He starts it," Nuriko insisted, tying up the luggage. 

"Suzaku no Miko-sama," Gyokuran said, coming up to Yui as she put on the brown vest and jacket of her school uniform and holding out a memo pad. "We found this after you left the last time. Is it yours?" 

"Oh, yes!" Yui took it and flipped through it. "Thank you. This is where I'd written down the hints from 'The Universe of the Four Gods'." She glanced at Hotohori when she mentioned the scroll she'd lost, but he didn't seem to react. "Tasuki, for you it says 'Fire Bandit Mountain,' and for Chiriko..." she flipped a few pages, then stayed silent as she put on her kimono, with a skeptical look on her face. "'Wisdom beyond ages'...?" 

"That's weird," Chiriko said, slowly getting up, then glancing over her shoulder at it. He squinted in confusion at the Japanese characters she had written, then shrugged. "Maybe it's metaphorical. The elders in my village always said music carried a wisdom words couldn't. What's it say for Mitsukake?" 

"I never got around to translating that one," Yui admitted. With a smile, she jotted stars by the remaining Seishi's names and reached into her robe to stuff the memo pad in her pocket. "I guess I don't need to now; saves me some work," she added with a wink, then turned to Tamahome's family. "Thank you all so much for your hospitality." 

"Not at all," his father replied. "Next time you see my eldest son, just let him know we're thinking of him and I'd appreciate a visit now that I'm feeling better." 

"I'll do that," Yui replied. She nudged Hotohori again and sat with the straps of her share of the luggage slack on her shoulder as he started moving to get up. 

"Daddy, can we keep the cute kitty?" Shunkei asked, petting Tama-chan on the floor. 

"Shunkei, he isn't ours." 

"I wouldn't mind," Mitsukake said, "but I think he's grown rather attached to me." 

"Meowrrr," Tama-chan yowled at Mitsukake, sounding a little maligned. 

"Suzaku no Miko Onee-chan, please don't go!" Yuiren begged, grabbing hold of Yui's knee with both hands. 

"Yuiren, I have to," Yui argued, gently trying to untangle her leg. 

Yuiren only held on tighter. "But I don't want you to leave!" 

"Honey, let the Suzaku no Miko go," her father said, moving to take her. 

"No no no!" she shouted, threatening to burst into tears. "I want my Onee-chan!!" 

Chiriko watched, for a moment, then picked up his flute and brought it to his lips. The haunting notes drifted like smoke around the small room, first sharp and yearning, gradually sliding into a slow, dreamy melody. Yuiren yawned, then leaned her cheek on Yui's knee. 

"She's asleep," her father said in surprise, picking her up as Chiriko lowered his flute again. 

Chiriko lowered his flute and smiled. "Don't worry, she'll wake up soon and be just fine." 

"What kinda freak are you, messing with a little kid's head?" Tasuki snapped, bopping Chiriko upside the head. 

"Ow!" 

"They coulda gotten her off." 

"I was just trying to help!" 

"Tasuki, don't hit the kid!" Nuriko snapped, whacking him. 

"Ow! Dammit, woman!" 

"Woman?" Chiriko questioned, rubbing the back of his head. 

She grabbed Tasuki's wrist and twisted. "And so help me, if you call me that when we get back to the capital, I'll rip your arm off and feed it to you." She pointed to Chiriko and added. "And don't you even start with it." 

"I won't!" he promised, putting his hands up defensively. 

"I can pass along the explanation I heard," Mitsukake whispered to him. 

"You know, Nuriko," Tasuki said, trying to retrieve his arm. "I love it when a chic flirts, but ya gotta stop throwin' yourself at m--- ow ow OW!" 

Hotohori sighed. "Perhaps we should save the ethical debate for later and leave before Chiriko's intervention is wasted," he suggested as he tied his belt on over his white shirt, with his white night-robe over it for a second layer. Yui decided she liked how he looked in all white. 

"See, that's your problem," Tasuki said. "Speak Chinese, dangit! What the @#%^# did that mean?" 

"It means it might be good to leave before she wakes up," Gyokuran said. Her tone implied that in her expert opinion as hostess, their welcome had begun to wear thin. 

Tasuki paused. "How old...?" 

"Ten," Gyokuran said. 

Grumbling, Tasuki started to pull his coat on. 

*******

"'The Suzaku no Miko took leave of her Sei Tamahome's family, and with her Seishi she made the journey to the capital, where Chichiri anxiously awaited them,'" Hiro read. An hour ago, he would've been excited to see Yui's quest come that much closer to an end, but now that she had decided to make the Universe of the Four Gods her home, he was full of apprehension. Soon he'd know if he would ever see his sister again or not, and he was afraid of the answer... 

*******

Tamahome was still pondering the objects in his room, trying to think how any of them could be used in some escape plan that hovered just on the edge of forming. At this point, he was willing to give anything a chance. _A vase. What can I do with a vase? If I threw it I could probably knock out one of the guards..._

He started and looked up as he heard the door slide back without a knock. Miaka cautiously peeked in. "Are you still mad at me...?" 

After a moment of consideration, he gave an easygoing shrug. "Nah. If you have the guys in black chain me up again, though, I may have to get a little annoyed." 

"I didn't know that's what they were going to do, really," she said, slipping through the door. "I'll tell you something you'll really like, how's that for a peace offering?" 

"Fine, I guess. What happened?" 

"Well," she said, sitting down with the air of someone delivering the latest gossip, "Nakago told me that one of the Sei of Suzaku they found was a healer, and that they took him to your house and he healed your dad." 

"Really!?" Tamahome said, half-leaping to his feet. He didn't dare believe it. "Are you sure?" 

She nodded. "Absolutely!" 

Tamahome broke into a smile, speechless with joy despite himself. _Yui did it... She found the other Sei who could heal!_

"Since your village is close to the border," Miaka continued, "I might even be able to take you there for a visit, if you wanted." 

He looked up at her, smiling. To see his family again, his father healthy and strong... But he was only guardedly happy, worried about what kind of "visit" she might have in mind. Still, if he could get her to take him to Konan, it would be hard for them to pursue him. It was only a few days travel to the capital, where he'd be safe, and he could wait for Yui... But if he did that, if he ran away at that moment and left his family in Miaka's hands... 

"But you have to promise not to run away," she said after a pause. "And show me your hands; you can't cross your fingers." 

"What would that have to do with anything?" 

"Well, if you cross your fingers when you promise, it means you don't mean it." 

He nodded, still considering. He didn't want to endanger his family by dragging whatever agents of Kutou would be involved to their doorstep. It might be a good chance to escape, but surely there would be a better chance later, one without such a high price. Surely if nothing else it would be better when Yui had found all the Seishi and they would help him get back, rather than him trying it alone... _But how do I say no? If I tell her it sounds fishy, she'll keep insisting it's not until I agree, and then what will I tell her?_ "I can't promise that," he said at last. 

"Why?" Miaka said, her thin eyebrows knit. "Why do you want to leave so much? Yui went off and got engaged; she broke your heart so she could be the empress, but I'm trying to be nice! I'm making sure you're comfortable and everything. When I summon Seiryuu, I'll even save one of the wishes just for you, and you can have anything you want! Why do you want to leave me for her? What can I do that I haven't done!?" There were tears in her eyes. 

He moved over closer to her and put his arm over her shoulder. "Miaka, it's okay..." 

"Why do you like Yui better than me?" she sobbed, leaning on his shoulder. 

"It's not that, I..." He let out a sigh; what could someone say to her at a time like this? "Look, Miaka, it's not like this is personal. Even if I wanted to stay here, I'd have to go back sometime." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm a Sei of Suzaku, and Yui is the Suzaku no Miko. I have a sacred duty to take care of her, so even if I want to stay with you, I have to think about that duty first. So, if I leave, it doesn't mean I'm picking Yui instead of you and I'll never be back; I'm just doing what I have to. Okay?" 

"You have to? You can't help it?" she asked, drying her eyes. 

"No." 

She nodded. "Just... don't leave yet, okay?" 

"Okay," he said, and held up his hands. "Promise." _She's starting to open up. Maybe if I stay here and do things right, I can get through to her and she'll let me go peacefully..._

*******

"I hope the others get back soon no da. If I don't follow this dream soon, it'll be too late no da," Chichiri said, rubbing her temple and pushing away a lock of Hotohori's brown hair. She fingered through a stack of paper on Hotohori's desk. "Oh, Hotohori's going to kill me no da. As soon as Suzaku's been summoned, I'm going to be exiled, I know it no da. Ih...." 

"Sire," a servant called. 

"Enter," she answered in Hotohori's voice, trying to keep an illusion of Imperial calm. 

He walked in and bowed. "The Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi have returned, your Majesty." 

"Ah, good. I'll meet them in a moment; you may go." 

The servant bowed again; as soon as the door closed behind him, Chichiri pulled open a drawer and pulled out two scrolls, then took a deep breath to get up her courage and vanished with a soft "poof" of air. 

*******

"Wow," Tasuki said, looking around. "I bet I could get a killer haul outta this place." He quickly ducked a blow from Nuriko. "I said I could, not that I would! Sheesh!" 

"Don't even think about it too hard," Nuriko growled. 

"Spoil sport," he grumbled. Turning back around, he found himself face to face with a pair of 'laughing' eyes and jumped back. "Agh!" 

"Hi welcome back," Chichiri said, racing around to give Yui and Nuriko quick hugs, then handing Hotohori one of the scrolls. "This is a list of all the things I did while you were gone and this other one is a very sincere written apology for all the things I did while you were gone and hi you must be the new seishi hi hi glad to meet you I'm Chichiri I'd like to stay to talk but a dream has been driving me nuts for two weeks now so I'll be back as soon as I can bye no da!" 

With that, she shoved the other scroll into Hotohori's hand, quickly shook hands with the new Seishi and vanished with another "poof". 

The others just stared for a moment until at last, Tasuki broke the silence. "What the hell was that?!" 

"That was Chichiri," Nuriko answered. 

Tasuki nodded slowly. "Chichiri. Oh... kay...." 

"'Sincere written apology'...?" Hotohori repeated skeptically, opening one of the scrolls. 

"Say, why'd she give you those things anyway?" Tasuki asked, leaning over to peek at the scroll. 

Just then a group of Imperial courtiers and guardsmen hurried down the steps of the palace to meet them, and suddenly came up short. "Your Majesty," one said, looking past Tasuki to Hotohori, "how did you get out here so quickly?" 

"I suppose the Emperor was more anxious to see the Miko than we realized," another said, with reverent humor. 

Tasuki followed their eyes to Hotohori's suddenly-serious face. "'Your Majesty'... 'The Emperor'...!?!?" 

"Yes, the Emperor," Nuriko snapped, then stopped short. "Oops, I suppose we hadn't told them about that." 

"No, you kind of neglected that," Chiriko said, blushing fiercely as he nervously fingered the silk tunic Hotohori had lent him. 

"Of course," Hotohori said, in a commanding tone only Yui and Nuriko had heard him use before. He dodged around Tasuki and led the courtiers back through the gates, walking with a sure stride and holding Yui's hand. "The Miko has returned with the last three Sei of Suzaku, and you will prepare a fitting welcome for them." 

"And you said he was a sissy," Nuriko whispered to Tasuki, smugly. 

"I did? Oh, crap I did...!" 

"Tasuki-san?" Chiriko asked, laying a hand on his bent back. "Are you all right...?" 

"No, I'm not all right! I called the Emperor a sissy! I told him he looked like a girl! Worse than that, I told him he looked like a HOT freakin' girl!" Tasuki's face suddenly went pale. "Great Suzaku, I _hit_ on him! _I hit on the **Emperor**!_" 

"About that," Nuriko said, grabbing his arm warningly. "Chichiri was here in his place, so no one knows he was even gone. And they don't need to know, got that?" 

"Oh, really?" Tasuki asked, brightening. "How _much_ do they not need to know he was even gone?" 

"Well, I suppose you'd have to ask Hotohori-sama, but I imagine it's worth not having you executed for hitting on the emperor and not getting 57 bones broken by me," Nuriko answered, twisting his arm. 

"OK, OK, sounds like a good deal to me! Can I have my arm back? If you want a keepsake of me, there are much easier--- AHHH!" 

"Now, what did I warn you about once we got back to the capital?" 

"I didn't say a freakin' thing about--- OWWW!" 

Chiriko sighed and buried his face in his hands. _There they go again..._

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  
_With the Seven Sei of Suzaku found, Yui turns her attention to rescuing Tamahome from Kutou and recovering Suzaku's "Universe of the Four Gods." However, she has no way of foreseeing that her most difficult struggle is still ahead._  
NEXT TIME:  
The Long Final Step 


	20. The Long Final Step

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_Yui returned to Tamahome's home village, and although the visit was darkened by his abscence, Mitsukake was able to cure Tamahome's father of his long illness, and it was there that Yui met Chiriko, the seventh and final Sei of Suzaku to be found.  
Now, she returns to the palace of Konan, but although each of the seven names of Suzaku's Seishi now has a face, her journey is not yet ended._

Episode 20:  
The Long Final Step

Heat flooded the blue-decorated room, rising from the fireplace in waves, moving the delicate lace curtains just slightly with its currents. Nakago's head rested on his shoulder, his eyes closed in uneasy sleep while sitting in the stiff wooden chair, one hand on the bed beside him. A gentle hand touched his forehead, and he started awake, found himself looking into one deep brown eye that glimmered in the firelight, its companion hidden by a curtain of periwinkle hair. 

"Chichiri," he gasped, starting up. A look of realization came to his face, and he gestured for her to be silent as his character glowed. A momentary blue crackle spread around the room, enclosing it in a barrier of his powers. "Chichiri, I'm always glad to see you, but you mustn't be here right now. Miaka's found Miboshi; if he discovers your presence..." 

"She's found all seven of her seishi, hasn't she no da?" Chichiri asked. 

Nakago paused, then sighed. Lying to Chichiri would do no good; one of her powers was Empathy, so she could feel it if he lied. "Yes, she has." 

"I suppose she had a head start, with you, Ashi-chan and Soi-chan all here in the palace before she arrived no da." Chichiri turned her head and looked down at the bed. "It's Koorinetsu, isn't it no da?" 

Nakago lowered his eyes and looked at the woman lying unmoving on the bed, buried beneath a mountain of blankets, then gently stroked the purple-red hair visible on the pillow and nodded. "She thought her room was just a little chilly at first, but slowly we realized it was she who was getting cold, slowing down... She barely even responds anymore. She'll wake, but she doesn't seem to see. Sometimes I see a flicker of recognition in her eyes, and I think she knows I'm here, but she doesn't speak anymore. I've summoned the best doctors a Shogun can, and they can slow it down, but they can't stop it. She just keeps getting colder; they say she's going to freeze to death." 

Chichiri gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's a horrible disease no da." 

He nodded. "Soi doesn't deserve this. Her life's been so hard already; I just wanted to make her happy. But if I hadn't given her that particular servant, to follow her all the time, then she wouldn't have caught it. It's barely contagious... There's no justice in the world, Chichiri." 

Chichiri was silent for a long moment, then softly lay her hand on his forehead again. "You have it too no da." 

"I take it back, then. There is some justice." A faint, ironic smile passed over his lips. "I'd actually suspected as much. My room has been a bit chilly in the evenings." 

"I've come to cure you no da." 

Nakago jerked up. "Can you? I know Koorinetsu is a strong disease; are you powerful enough to cure it?" 

"Only you no da." Chichiri silently sat down in a chair opposite him, leaning forward and clasping her hands between her knees. It was only then that Nakago realized she wasn't wearing her mask. "I'm sorry, Nakago-chan no da. I'm not strong enough to help Soi-chan right now no da. I can cure you because you're in an early stage, but she's very advanced no da. I'd need the help of a certain rare medicine, and I don't have any of it no da." 

"Then return when you do." 

"Nakago-chan no da," Chichiri said softly. 

"I love her, Chichiri. I swore that I would always be at her side; if I can't do that in life, then I'll do it in death." 

Chichiri once again sat silently for a long moment. "Soi-chan is a very good friend of mine; I would rather die than leave her like this no da. But I haven't been given that choice no da. It may be a long time before I can return to cure her no da. But, in the meantime, our two countries are on the verge of war; you are the best chance of preventing that, but only if you are healthy no da." 

"I'm not so important," he said softly. 

"Yes, you are no da. Your emperor is a power-hungry warmonger; we both know that no da. But the army is under _your_ control no da. I know you don't want to see innocent people be hurt, so I know you would do your best to prevent it if you have the chance no da." She sat back. "I understand wanting more than anything to stay with Soi-chan in this way, but you're very important to many other people as well no da. The choice is yours, Nakago-chan no da." She held out her hand invitingly, her Mark of Suzaku glimmering behind the curtain of hair, but did not move toward him. 

Nakago turned, studying Soi's face for a long time. "Soi hates the military; she always has. She says its sole purpose is destruction, and she's more or less right. My lovely flower..." He ran his fingers through the reddish hair peeking out from under the blankets. "I will find a way to help her or join her, one way or another." Turning with a sigh, slipped his hand into Chichiri's. 

*******

"Please, eat and enjoy yourselves," Hotohori said, now dressed in Imperial splendor. He gestured to the meal spread out before his fellow Seishi: delicately colored fruits and vegetables neatly sliced and arranged in symbols of longevity and good luck, aromatic teas and wine, expensive spices set out in bottles, to be taken for nothing, and roasted meats that steamed appealing scents to the music being played beside the table. 

"I haven't seen this much food since I came of age," Mitsukake said, putting a few slices of orange on his plate. 

"And I thought my guys threw good parties," Tasuki agreed, shifting awkwardly in his seat and trying not to think about where he was. He waved a servant over. "Um, can I get something to drink here?" 

With a nod, a servant came up beside him and poured his cup full of tea. 

"I don't think that's what he meant," Yui whispered to Hotohori. 

"I know," Hotohori whispered back, "but after today's revelation, I think it'll be some time before he's comfortable complaining. I may as well take the opportunity while it lasts." 

"So, now we have to wait for Chichiri to return," Mitsukake surmised. 

"And get Tamahome back from Kutou...?" Chiriko added. 

"There is also the matter of Suzaku's 'Universe of Four Gods,' which is also in Kutou," Hotohori said. "An incantation must be read from it and the scroll must be burned as part of the ceremony." 

Tasuki gulped the tea and made a face. "Hey, I said 'something to drink,' as in 'a drink,' you know?" 

The servant nervously returned. "Um, would you like fruit juice, or water?" 

"Well, at least everything we still have to get is in one oh-so-convenient place," Nuriko said cynically as Tasuki argued over his beverage. Yui looked down and played with the vegetables on her plate. "Yui, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." 

"Yui, it's all right," Hotohori said softly. "There's no use in laying blame; we'll get it back." 

"So how're we gonna get into Kutou to start with?" Tasuki asked. "I assume it will be us, and not those overpaid stooges they call the Imperial Army." 

Nuriko pointedly flicked a grain of rice off her Imperial Army dress uniform. 

"Well, my village was very close to the border of Kutou. I know some ways we can get across without being seen," Chiriko offered. 

"We shouldn't make any plans without Chichiri," Yui said. "She got me and Tamahome in and out of Kutou once before, and she seems to have connections there." 

"Oh, hell!" Tasuki announced, rising. He marched over to one of the other tables, grabbed a jug of wine from in front of the Ministers of Treasury and Internal Affairs, and returned to his seat with it. "I don't care if y'all are this suicidal normally, but I _cannot_ talk about this sober. If ya wanna execute me for bein' rude, go for it, I was probably gonna get it anyway." 

The table fell silent, the heat of embarassment pierced only by Nuriko's icy glare. 

"So, I haven't really met Chichiri yet," Mitsukake said. "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" 

"Not really," Yui said. "She just always seems to be here when we really need her." 

*******

Nakago rubbed his hand absentmindedly, waiting for the feeling of Chichiri's chi within him to fade. 

Chichiri tried to catch his gaze without success. "You believe what I said, don't you? I wouldn't leave Soi-chan like this if I had a choice no da." 

"Of course, I know you," he said. "Even if I didn't, I don't suppose I could blame you. If it were my empire in danger, I can't say it would be easy for me to hand the seventh Sei of Suzaku over to you." 

"But it isn't no da. I know you don't trust Yui-chan, but she really is a nice, sweet girl no da. She wouldn't---" 

"Chichiri," Nakago said, waving her to be quiet. "I'll be returning Tamahome to you as soon as possible. But not now." 

"Da?" 

"I know it's a bothersome request, but if my Emperor finds that the Suzaku no Miko has all seven of her Seishi, he'll most likely panic and launch an attack in a desperate attempt to seize Konan before Suzaku is summoned. I have a better plan. Some of Kutou's agents have access to exotic drugs, including Kodoku." 

"Kodoku no da?!" Chichiri blurted out. "That robs a person of their free will no da! You can't give that to Tamahome-chan no da!" 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to; I would never do that to anyone. However, I'll make it _seem_ as though he's taken it, and have Tamahome act as though he's under its influence. Then, in two or three days, he can be rescued. The Emperor will let him go as a spy, and won't attack. I'll do what I can to let you take him, but I can't make it too easy for you. After all," he showed her a weary conspiratorial smile, "we can't let the Sei of Suzaku think that we're just letting them defeat us." 

Chichiri nodded. "I'll let everyone know no da. Thank you very much no da." 

"You should return to Konan as soon as you can. Remember, give me two or three days to arrange things, and then his rescuers can come." 

"Good luck no da," Chichiri said, picking up her hat and putting it on her head. 

"To you as well," he answered as she vanished into it. He sat in the silence, as if waiting to be sure she was gone, then leaned over the bed and kissed Soi's forehead. "It's happening," he said. "For better or worse, I believe we're going to win." 

*******

Only the western horizon was still tinted with an opaque powder blue. The great dome of the sky towering over the palace of Konan was now rich and dark and transparent, admitting a view out into the galaxy of stars. Yui stood on the walkway along the back of the palace. She'd stared at the star charts on the tapestries, the constellations of the four gods lined up in neat rows, but she couldn't find them in the sky. _The sun sets in the west, so ninety degrees to the left of that..._

Footsteps came closer in the starlight, and Hotohori walked up to her, now dressed more casually, with his hair all loose. Yui thought when he was in his room he must simply enjoy brushing his hair and changing his clothes. He was carrying a lacquer box. "Good evening," he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. 

"I was just looking for Suzaku's constellations," she said. 

"Ah." He scanned the sky, then pointed. "There, right above Suzaku's Shrine, do you see the diamond shape of four stars, with one in the middle?" 

She looked straight up from the top of the shrine's peaked roof. "Yes." 

"That's Tamahome." 

"Is this some kind of veiled question?" 

"No, no," he laughed. "It's strange, I've thought of him often lately. Even moreso than when he was here." 

"What's in the box?" she asked, changing the subject. 

"Incense and such," he said. He took a step and offered her his hand. Accepting the wordless invitation, she took it and walked along with him to the Shrine of Suzaku. She barely noticed the palace guards, who followed at an unobtrusive distance. 

The sigh of the water flowing down the tiered fountain from Suzaku's feet was the only real sound in a room where the walls themselves seemed to sing in a mystic chant. The guards waited outside as Yui followed Hotohori to the center of the room, where steps parted the fountain's waters and led up to the golden image of Suzaku. A small fire burned in a shallow golden bowl at the statue's feet. 

Hotohori set the box down on the step and opened it. He lit a stick of incense in the fire and lay it along the edge of the bowl, where it smoldered a subtly-perfumed herbal smoke. 

Yui watched him kneel on the step in silence. The scene seemed surreal and dreamlike. If someone had asked her whether Hotohori prayed to Suzaku, she would have said yes, but she was strangely surprised to see him do it. She paced a bit, embarassed. How ironic, that the Suzaku no Miko would be the one person to find worship of that god alien. She came closer to the fountain and saw coins of various sizes sparkling in the bottom, copper and silver and gold, probably donated to the upkeep of the shrine. 

Hotohori finally rose. "Yui, is something wrong?" 

"Not really, just... We have the same ideas where I come from, but we don't quite do this..." 

He nodded. "I often think the gods are more patient than they're given credit for. I don't imagine Suzaku would hold such differences against people whose intentions are good." 

"Actually," she said slowly, "no one worships Suzaku, where I come from. I believe that Suzaku is there, and that he can make all our wishes come true when we summon him, but after growing up in my own world, it's hard for me to think of him as... as God." 

Hotohori looked at her, his face not judgemental, but puzzled. Still, Yui avoided his eyes. From his point of view, he'd probably just been told that his fiancee was a heathen. He smiled assuringly. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure that a Miko must have a place in a God's heart." 

Yui paused, trying to think of an appropriate response, when she glanced beyond Hotohori and saw a mirror on the wall go dark. A moment later, it turn pitch black, and Chichiri slid out of it, hitting the floor with a thunk. "Chichiri!" 

"Ow no da. I missed no da." She picked herself up and brushed herself off, then waved. "Hi, Yui-chan; hi, Hotohori no da." Walking to Hotohori's side, she clasped her hands and gave a brief bow to the statue. "Good evening, Suzaku; I'm sorry for my rude arrival no da." 

Yui couldn't help but be struck by the difference between Hotohori and Chichiri here in Suzaku's shrine. Both of them seemed at ease, but Hotohori was reverent in the traditional quiet way, dignified as ever, whereas Chichiri, although respectful, seemed as casual here as she would be in her home---wherever that might be. In a way, Yui couldn't imagine Chichiri ever being sombre, but at the same time, she was a monk. If she'd be solemn anywhere, surely that would be within Suzuku's Shrine. 

"Chichiri," Hotohori said. "Where have you been?" 

"Kutou no da," she answered, rubbing her left eye. "Two of my friends were very sick; I did my best to help no da." 

"Kutou!?" Yui cried. "Did you see Tamahome? Is he all right!?" 

"And 'The Universe of the Four Gods.' Did you see a way to get them back?" Hotohori asked. 

"I didn't see Tamahome-chan, but I believe he's all right no da. And there is a way to get him and it back no da. Nakago-chan has a plan to make it easier for us, but he needs a few days to put it together no da. After that, we can go to rescue him, and probably retrieve the 'Universe of the Four Gods' as well no da." 

"Nakago? The Shogun of Kutou?" Hotohori asked. 

"Chichiri, are you sure we can trust him? I know he was your friend before, but..." She decided Hotohori didn't need to know about her brush with death the last time she'd been in Kutou. 

"I know he acted as our enemy in the past, and I'll admit I don't know his heart on the matter now no da. But, Nakago-chan hates to see innocent people suffer, as is inevitable in war no da. I know he didn't lie to me when he told me his plan no da. Also, Yui-chan, your friend Miaka has gathered all of Seiryuu's Seishi, but one of them---Soi-chan, Nakago-chan's fiancee---is too ill for the summoning and won't get better no da. Given those things, I have faith that Nakago-chan's realized the only way to stop this war is to let Suzaku be summoned no da." 

Yui and Hotohori stayed silent for a moment. 

"If you really believe he can be trusted, I'll respect your judgement," Hotohori said at last. "Heaven knows it's more than we had before, and if all the Sei of Seiryuu are gathered we should take whatever chance we have. We can talk it over with everyone tomorrow." 

Yui nodded slowly. "Just... I don't want whoever goes there to be comfortable with this. Chichiri, if you don't mind, I'd like you to go. You got us out of Kutou before, you'd probably be best able to do it again if it turns out to be a double-cross." 

"All right, that's probably a good idea no da. I'll try not to go anywhere for long for the next few days no da." She waved slightly and headed for the door. "Good night no da." 

"We should probably do the same," Hotohori suggested. "It appears we have several busy days ahead of us." 

Yui nodded, and watched him drop a few coins in the fountain before he took her hand and walked started back toward her room. Then, as he crossed the threshold of the shrine, he suddenly stopped. "Chichiri!" 

"What no da?" 

"I need to... have a talk with you. At your _earliest_ convenience," Hotohori said, almost a growl. 

"Ah... Hai no da..." 

*******

"Let me get this straight," Tamahome asked across Nakago's desk. "You expect me to believe that you're not going to actually feed me this mind-control drug, and that you're going to help me escape. And _I'm_ supposed to trust _you_ to do this." 

"In all honesty, you don't have much choice," Nakago answered. 

Tamahome only glared. 

Nakago sighed. "I know you don't trust me, and I don't suppose I can blame you, but at first, I believed what my Miko told me about yours. I'm sure you can understand that. However, the reports I've heard about the Suzaku no Miko's actual behavior have told me something very different. The self-serving motive of finding her Seishi may have been involved, but I still can't ignore the fact that she was instrumental in resolving a bandit squabble, which could have hurt everyone in the surrounding area, with very little bloodshed. She and her Seishi rescued a village oppressed by a demon, and at a moment when she was racing against Miaka to find her Seishi and summon Suzaku, when time was crucial, she went some distance out of her way to heal your own father. Such actions seem to me to be marks of a noble character." 

"'Bout time you noticed." 

"Tamahome, I know we aren't friends, but if you could just try not to be so combative about everything---" 

He stopped short as the study door rattled softly, then slid open. "Nakago?" The two men looked up to find Miaka standing in the doorway, sleepily rubbing her eyes. 

"Miaka!" he replied, a little startled. "Is something wrong?" 

She shook her head. "No, I was just wondering where Tamahome went. Sorry, I didn't mean to chase you out of your room." 

"Oh, it's OK. Nakago and I were just talking, but we're done," he said as she came in. 

"Oh, then, Nakago, will you take me back to my room? I wanted to ask you something." 

"Of course." He stood and put his arm over her shoulder, then turned back to Tamahome. "Good night. I assume you can find your way back?" 

"Yeah. 'Night." 

Miaka stayed silent until Tamahome was well out of sight, then took a deep breath, as if sorting her words. "Nakago, you have to protect me, right? I mean, you don't have any choice about it, since you're my Sei." 

He paused. "I am, of course, a person with free will, but because I was born a Sei of Seiryuu, I do have that duty, yes." 

"And you can't get out of it? Not even if you want to?" 

"Well, it isn't as if I want to. A Sei isn't a bad thing to be. It gives you a direction in life, respect from others; I'd be lying if I said the Power of Seiryuu isn't useful on occasion. And if I hadn't been a Sei, I would never have met you." 

"I know," she said. "But what if you did want to, then what would you do? Rhetorically, you know." 

"Hypothetically," he gently corrected, "I don't suppose there would be much I could do, unless I chose to ignore my duty and disgrace everyone involved. They say that the Gods have understanding that humans don't. I don't think Seiryuu would choose someone as one of his Seishi who didn't want to be." 

"So there wouldn't be anything you could do? Nothing honorable, anyway?" 

Nakago considered it for a moment. "No. Why do you ask?" 

"I was just thinking about it," she said with a shrug. "It's kind of sad if you don't get to choose what you do with your life." 

"Maybe," he said. "Sometimes I think it's easier than the life of a normal person. There are difficult things I must do as a Sei, but at least I know what they are. And it's not as if I'm just a puppet; I decided on my own to join the military, to pursue promotion and become Shogun." 

Miaka only nodded as he came to the door of her room and opened it for her. "Is there anything else I can do?" he asked. 

"No," she said. "Good night." 

"Good night, Miaka," he said with a slight bow. 

*******

"'The Seiryuu no Miko lay awake, pondering the Shogun's words for many hours. Like a cry passing through paper walls, these thoughts came to the ears of one for whom they were not meant,'" Hiro read. _What on earth does that mean?_

*******

Miaka hugged her pillow to her chest, staring across her room into the darkness. _It's not fair. Tamahome shouldn't have to go back and protect Yui if he doesn't want to. It's not his fault he was born a Sei. He should be able to stay here with me if he wants._

She rolled over restlessly, then started up at the sight of moonlight reflecting off a silhouette beside her bed. 

"Good evening, Seiryuu no Miko," said a childish voice. 

"Oh, Miboshi," Miaka said with a nervous laugh. "You frightened me." 

She turned and fumbled with the lamp on her nightstand. There was supposed to be a piece of flint somewhere in the drawer, but she never could get it to work right. 

"Allow me." A whirling of a turning wheel echoed across the room for a moment, and then the lamp flared up, the wick exploding into flames. 

Miaka gasped, her heart pounding as the lamp settled down to a more reasonable glow. "Don't do that! It's creepy!" 

"Many of your Seishi are 'creepy', as you say," Miboshi answered, moving a bit more into the light. 

None of the others were like Miboshi, though. He looked like a kid, but not any normal kid; rather, a miniaturized monk in full-sized trappings, like a child playing dress-up in loose robes and too many gold prayer beads and jewels, and too-large earrings that hung from his elongated earlobes. Strangest of all was the gold-and-ruby "third eye" in his forehead, but that still wasn't as weird as his own eyes: orange irises and deep black pupils, both sharply oval instead of round. And he always carried a strange toy-like object, like a golden spool on a handle with a red spike---a prayer wheel, he called it. He'd said he was an important monk, the Lama of Daijin or something, when he'd shown up at the palace to claim his place as her fourth Sei. 

From the moment she'd met him, he'd acted creepy, too. For all he looked younger than her, he talked like an old grandfather who thought he'd been around long enough to know everything. His Sei power was supposed to be telepathy, and he didn't seem to have any qualms about reading someone else's mind, whether they liked it or not. He knew magic too, and none of those comforting physical reasons for events seemed to apply around him. He levitated everywhere he went, floating cross-legged a meter above the ground for no reason. If he wished it so, doors opened and closed without a touch, water boiled without fire, fires started without matches. In a way, his powers were frightening, but still, Miaka was grateful for them. _At least we have someone to balance out that funny blue-haired woman of Yui's who blew up Seiryuu's shrine_, she thought. _Someone who'll actually **do** something, not like Nakago. Even if she used to be his friend, it was more important to stop Yui. **I** had to give up **my** friend, why couldn't he?_

"Taiitsukun's student often has a... strong effect on those around her," Miboshi explained. 

"Stop that!" Miaka snapped. "I didn't say you could read my mind!" 

"I'm sorry, Seiryuu no Miko," Miboshi apologized, "but it can be difficult to block out, especially in the case of strong emotions." He floated towards her, lowering his high-pitched voice. "Your precious Tamahome will be leaving soon, and you don't want to see him go, correct?" 

"That's none of your business," Miaka pouted, pulling her knees up to her chest. 

"But you would prefer that he stay with you, would you not?" 

"He can't. He has to go back and protect Yui, 'cause he's a Sei of Suzaku. He doesn't have a choice." 

"There are ways." 

"That's not what Nakago says." 

"Ah, but I know things that Nakago does not. There are ways to ensure that Tamahome remains here, willingly." 

"Hm?" Miaka asked, looking up. "Like what?" 

"Well, for instance..." Miboshi held out his hand, with two small, round balls of some sort of herb in them. "Have you ever heard of Kodoku?" 

"No..." Miaka reached out and took the two balls, poking them around in her palm. "What does it do?" 

"It's a wonderful concoction. With this, you'll be able to open Tamahome's mind, and show him the truth about the Suzaku no Miko." 

"But he'll still have to go back to her." 

A smirk spread across Miboshi's youthful face. "Not if he isn't a Sei. Using the Kodoku, you can change that, ensure that the Mark of Suzaku never appears to bother him again." 

"But he wouldn't be the same person if he weren't a Sei." 

"He'll be whatever you wish him to be. It's a deceptively easy substance to control; I could easily teach you." 

_Whatever I wanted... But if it's that easy, wouldn't he have to be what anyone wanted? Miboshi knows how; would he have to be what Miboshi wanted?_ Miaka though, with a frown. She closed her hand around the balls and held them out, squeezing her eyes closed. "No, I don't want them. I won't do that to him." 

"I promise, I'll leave him to your will," Miboshi said, apparently reading her mind again, but this time, she didn't really care. "And think, if you don't act, then he'll leave you for good, and the Suzaku no Miko will win." 

Miaka slowly lowered her hand. Yui'd just tossed Tamahome aside, broken his heart, and she didn't even care. And still he had to go back to her, to let her abuse him even more! That wasn't right. But this... "I couldn't get it to him anyway," she said, opening her eyes and staring at her hand. 

"Nonsense. Who brings Tamahome most of his meals, _Miaka_? Nakago plans to place an adequate dose of Kodoku in tomorrow's dinner, then switch it with an untainted but otherwise identical plate. Of course, if two objects are switched twice, the original order prevails, does it not?" 

Miaka merely sat silently. 

"Consider it, Seiryuu no Miko," Miboshi said, floating away from her. "If you wish to learn, you know where to find me." 

With that, he floated away, and the door slid closed behind him of its own accord. 

Miaka turned her hand over, staring at the herbal balls for several long moments. _"He'll be whatever you wish him to be."_ That meant Tamahome could be just the same, only not a Sei of Suzaku, didn't it? He could be just like he was, only not have to go back to Yui. It'd... It'd be a gift. He could have his freedom, he could chose what to do with his own life; it wouldn't be all mapped out for him. He wouldn't have to go back to Yui, he could stay here. 

No. No, she couldn't do that to Tamahome. 

Could she? 

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  
_Days pass, and as plans for Tamahome's return are made, Yui grows secure and hopeful in her success and treasured friendships. Just as the Suzaku no Miko's task seems nearly complete, an evil force as yet unnoticed prepares to strike a fatal blow._  
NEXT TIME:  
The Friend I Know


	21. The Friend I Know

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_Although rescuing Tamahome and Suzaku's "Universe of the Four Gods" from Kutou seems to be the greatest challenge Yui and her Seishi have yet faced, the promise of aid from Nakago, the Shogun of Kutou, presents an opportunity for action.  
Even as plans are made for Tamahome to return to Konan, the Seiryuu no Miko clings to him with desperate devotion._

Episode 21:  
The Friend I Know

"...And a law requiring that goods owed in taxes be taken at random from the taxpayer's supply of said goods..." Hotohori said, looking at Chichiri's 'list of everything I did while you were gone.' 

"It's not really ten percent if you take the best ten percent no da. I just wanted to be sure it was fair no da." 

"Do you have any idea how many people want my head for this?" 

Chichiri paused, then nodded sheepishly. 

Hotohori sighed. "I suppose your intentions were for the best, but this... this..." he gestured to the scroll. "This lacks any sense of realism." 

"Well, maybe I got a little overzealous no da." 

Hotohori let go of the trailing end of the scroll, and it rolled off his lap and bounced for several feet across the floor. 

"Okay, a lot overzealous no da. But... I thought all these things needed to be changed, and if the Emperor can't change them, then who can no da?" 

"But you're not the Emperor," Hotohori pointed out. 

"No, I'm not no da..." 

Hotohori sighed and forced a smile. "What you say is true, as far as it goes. I suppose I can't blame you for having no knowledge of politics." 

"So... I'm not being exiled no da?" 

"No. I suppose this is the price I pay for my own irresponsibility," Hotohori said. "I appreciate the favor you did me, even if it left a horrible mess for me to clean up." 

"Hotohori," Chichiri started. 

"You are dismissed," he said. 

Chichiri opened her mouth again. There was so much more she wanted to say, but under the circumstances, she thought it would be better to leave him alone for awhile, and she got up and left the room without a word. 

She started down the hall toward her own room. After that bundle of stress, it would be better if she put in some mediation before trying to make contact with Tamahome. 

Some distance down the hallway, Tasuki was waiting for her, leaning against a wall. "How nice of you to join us, _Chichiri_." 

"Ah, hello, Tasuki-chan no da. I---" 

"C'mere," he said, pushing a door open. When she hesitated, he took her by the arm and fairly threw her into the room. 

"Tasuki-chan!" 

"Don't call me '-chan'!" He slammed the door shut behind him. "I ain't your freakin' friend." 

Chichiri blinked a few times, the arcs of her mask flattening out just momentarily. "All right no da," she said. "What's this about no da?" 

"Let me see your character." 

"My character no da?" 

"Yeah, the red thing that glows. Let me see it." 

Chichiri softly put her hand to her right cheek. "It's... hidden no da." 

In an instant, his hand darted out and seized her arm, and he yanked her forward. "Look, I know you're wearing a mask. Either you take it off, or I do, got it?" 

"Tasuki, I..." 

"Do you think I don't mean it?" he snarled. "Now show me." 

She paused for a moment, then stepped back and pulled her arm away. Slowly she reached for her chin; the mask stiffened at her touch as she pulled it off, and she pushed her bangs back as her character appeared. 

Tasuki studied it for a moment, glowing in its frame of scars, and then brought his fist back and punched her, sending her sprawling across the floor. "I thought it was you, witch." 

Chichiri stayed still where she'd fallen for a moment, then slowly picked herself up. "Please don't call me that no da," she said softly. "I'm not a witch no da." 

"The hell you aren't. I've heard all about you. The great Witch of Zashiyo, wandering the world, leaving a path of destruction behind her." 

"I've never meant to hurt anyone no da," she said, moving around him and backing towards the door. 

"Oh no you don't. You ain't goin' nowhere," Tasuki snapped as he grabbed her arm and whipped her around. She tried to push him away, but he kept his grip and shoved her against the wall. "Everyone else may think you're just this goofy little monk, but I know what you really are, _murderer_. Don't think I'm gonna turn my back while you're around, especially you and your oh-so-convenient connections in Kutou. I'm gonna be watching you, and if anything happens, you're gonna pay for it, got it?" 

Without waiting for an answer, he dropped her and stomped out the door. Chichiri slid to the floor, looking at the mask in her hands. A moment of silence limped past, and then she let it fall from her fingers and leaned her forehead on her knees. "You don't understand no da." 

*******

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Chichiri-san?" Mitsukake asked. "You aren't looking well this morning." 

"Oh, I'm fine no da," Chichiri said. "And you don't need to call me '-san'; it's just Chichiri no da." 

Yui walked over to where Chichiri sat on her outspread cape, with the other Sei of Suzaku standing and sitting around the sides of the room. "So, what do you need me to do?" 

"Just sit in front of the screen, and talk to Tamahome when he appears no da. I'll need a time and a place to meet him, and if there's anything we should be warned about no da. He's told me by telepathy he should have plenty of time before Miaka-chan wakes up, but you should still try to talk quickly no da. I can't hold this spell for very long no da." 

"All right," Yui said, positioning herself in front of the folding screen set up against one wall. 

Chichiri closed her eyes and made a series of symbols with her hands, then steepled her index fingers within the loop of her prayer beads and chanted softly. A long moment crept past, and then the screen rippled like water and settled into an image of Tamahome in a garishly decorated Kutou room, as clear as though he were sitting three feet in front of her. He jumped at first, then smiled. "Yui." 

"We've got everything ready to get you. When and where should we come?" Yui asked. 

Tamahome blinked for a moment. "Oh, yeah. Come at night. There are less guards, and it'll be harder for them to see us in the dark. Maybe midnight. There's this huge tree in the middle of the garden here. It's surrounded by flowers, you can't miss it. Since it's in the middle of the garden, none of the guards go near it. Meet me there." 

"All right. Anything else we should know?" 

"Well, about Miaka---I don't think she's as bad as the last time you saw her." 

"Really?" Yui asked. 

Tamahome nodded. "She's still angry, and she doesn't trust me going back, but I think if she actually heard you say you were on her side, it might make her feel better." 

"Thank you, that's good to know," Yui said, and turned over her shoulder. "Chichiri, how are you holding up?" 

Chichiri nodded briefly, still chanting. 

"Who are all the people behind you there?" Tamahome asked, leaning this way and that to look past her. 

"These are the other Sei of Suzaku. They're all here now," Yui said. "You know Hotohori, Chichiri, and Nuriko. And here are Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko," she said, pointing to them in turn. "Get a good look at them so if one of them comes to rescue you, you won't attack them thinking they're the enemy, hm?" 

"Yo," Tasuki said with a brief wave. 

"Hello," Chiriko echoed as both he and Mitsukake waved as well. 

"Hi. Um, are you OK, Yui? I heard you were sick. I tried to get to you, but..." 

"I'm just fine now. We met Mitsukake right about then and his power is healing, so he cured me. ---Oh, we went to your village, and he cured your father, too," Yui said, her face brightening. 

"Really? Miaka said that, but I wasn't sure. Thank you." 

"Um, you better hurry it up," Chiriko said as the eye-arcs of Chichiri's mask scrunched together. "I think she's about to lose it." 

"I think she's already lost it, but that' somethin' different," Tasuki muttered. 

"Well, there's one more thing I need to tell you first," Tamahome said quickly. "I love you, Yui." 

Yui realized that she'd been nervously playing with the engagement ring hanging around her neck, and abruptly put her hand back in her lap. She wanted to say something more to him, and she fumbled for a response... "I'm looking forward to having you back," was all she could think of to say. She could feel the heat of her face turning red. 

Tamahome looked at the ring as she dropped it and it bounced against her chest. His eyes had just started to turn toward Hotohori when his image faded back into the ink painting of the screen. 

"So this Tamahome guy..." Tasuki started. He looked towards Hotohori and said "But I thought you and Yui... Ooh, I get it, a love triangle! Cool! Hey, Yui, the other guy got a prayer?" _**WHAM!!**_ "Ow..." 

"Ignore the idiot," Nuriko said, brushing off her hands as Tasuki tried to remove himself from the far wall. Hotohori just closed his eyes in a weary expression. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold it longer no da," Chichiri apologized, dropping her hands. 

"No, that's okay," Yui said. She felt guilty for it, but she didn't want that to have gone on any longer... 

*******

_"This is my brother Keisuke," Miaka said with a giggle, looping her arm through Tamahome's. "Keisuke, this is Tamahome."_

_"Tamahome, huh?" Keisuke asked, looking him over. "Okay, where are you taking my sister and how late are you going to bring her back?"_

_"Keisuke!" Miaka chided. "Mom already did that! Leave my boyfriend alone. We're just going to have a nice night in the park." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, then jumped. "Miboshi! What are you doing here?"_

_"Wake up."_

Miaka started up in bed. "Huh, wha?" she muttered, then caught sight of the floating bald head beside her. "Miboshi, what are you doing in here?" she snapped, flinging her pillow at him. It stopped in midair right before his face and fell to the floor. "Get out!" 

"Seiryuu no Miko," he started. 

"I said get out! That was the first good dream I've had in months, and you _ruined_ it! You shouldn't be in here anyway!" 

"If you don't act now, all it will be is a dream. But, if you insist..." he said, floating towards the door. 

"Wait! What do you mean?" 

He glanced back at her. "I would suggest you look in on your precious Tamahome, very _very_ soon." he said, and then hovered out the doorway, the door sliding closed behind him. 

A chill of dread ran through Miaka's chest. _What does he mean? Is Tamahome okay??_ She jumped out of bed and ran barefoot down the hall to Tamahome's room. Just as she was about to throw the door open, though, she heard his voice. 

"I love you, Yui." 

Those words impacted as hard as if he had punched Miaka's heart with his fist, and she froze outside the door. 

"I'm looking forward to having you back." 

That was Yui's voice. Could Yui be here? But how? 

Miaka heard Miboshi's voice in her mind. _No, the Suzaku no Miko is not here. Taiitsukun's student is acting as a medium for her and Tamahome to communicate across this distance. She is planning to come with her Seishi and take him away from you tonight._

Miboshi caught the cry of "No!" before it reached Miaka's mouth. _Don't! Be quiet, or you'll be found out. Walk away from that room as softly as you can, casually._

As if in a trance, Miaka backed away from Tamahome's door and did as Miboshi said. 

_Come back to your room. I'll be waiting there to help you._

Miaka walked softly back to her room, her heart pounding with shock and fear. When she opened the door, Miboshi was there as promised, with the two herbal balls he had shown her before held out in his hand. "I assume you remember these. Does their solution still seem so unacceptable?" 

*******

At lunch that day, Miaka met the servant in the hallway as usual and took the lunch tray from her arm. "Thanks, I'll take it from here," she said as the servant bowed to her. Three plates and pitcher-that was one plate more than usual. Miboshi had said to expect Nakago... 

"Miaka?" 

She turned around to find Nakago standing in the hallway behind her, and despite the warning, he still made her jump. "Oh, hi Nakago." 

"Hello, Miaka. I hope you don't mind, I'll be having lunch with you and Tamahome today." 

"Um, okay," she said. _Ohmigosh does he know...!?_

He caught her arm as she nervously reached for a grape. "Oh, Miaka, please don't 'nibble' off my and Tamahome's plates. I'm afraid it annoys me a little." 

"I'm sorry!" she cried. 

"It's all right, Miaka," he said with a smile and a reassuring squeeze of her arm. "Just don't do it for this one meal, please?" 

"Um... Okay." _He doesn't know, I think. If he did he would've read me the riot act by now..._ The thought didn't calm her nerves all that much, however. 

"Shogun," the guard beside Tamahome's door started as they walked up. 

"Go on in, Miaka," Nakago said. "Your plate's on the end; it has the sugar candy you like. Would you give me the one beside the pitcher?" 

"Sure," she said, edging past him. 

"Shogun, everything is in place for tonight," she heard the guard whisper as she stepped into the room. 

_The one beside the pitcher has the Kodoku. Give it to Tamahome_, Miboshi said in her mind. _And for Seiryuu's sake don't eat off of it!_

"Hi, Miaka," Tamahome said with a smile as he looked up and noticed her. "You okay? You look a little pale." 

"Oh, I'm fine," she said, balancing the tray and reaching for a plate. Somewhere she knew which one was which but she couldn't remember. Her mind wouldn't let her remember, because then she would have to decide... 

_Give him the one beside the pitcher!_ Miboshi urged again. 

Miaka picked up the plate beside the pitcher and handed it to him. "Here you go!" she said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Her heart pounded in her ears. Once he took a bite there was no going back... Hardly thinking about it, she reached for something to chew on to take her mind off it. The fish steak on the middle plate was cut into bite-sized pieces, and the sauce looked so good... 

"I'm sorry for the delay," Nakago said, closing the door behind him. 

Miaka quickly popped the piece of meat into her mouth and set the middle plate in front of his seat before plopping down on the edge of the bed with her own meal. After a brief, half-hearted struggle, she gave in to the temptation to start by sucking on the candy. She was so nervous... She could almost understand how a baby with a pacifier must feel. 

Nakago started to lower himself into his seat, then froze halfway as he noticed the piece missing from the middle of his fish. "Miaka," he started with the calm tone that only comes when forced. 

"What?" she said distractedly, around the stick the sugar was crystallized on. She was trying to look past him as furtively as possible, to the piece of fish that was now halfway to Tamahome's mouth. 

"Miaka-chan, did you eat off my plate?" 

Tamahome looked up with concern in his eyes, by now chewing slowly. Miaka met his gaze for just a moment before turning to Nakago. "Sorry, I didn't catch what you said." 

"This is very important," he said slowly. "Did you eat off my plate?" 

"Um..." She looked at the missing chunk of fish and remembered it. "I'm sorry. I know you told me not to, but I was just..." _Oops! I can't tell him I'm nervous...!_

In an instant, Nakago was around the table and grabbing Miaka off the bed. She barely had time to squeal as he tucked his spare arm under her knees and darted out of the room with her. 

"Miaka!" Immediately Tamahome jumped up, then gripped the edge of the table. The room was spinning, and so suddenly cold it made him shiver... His knees trembled and collapsed beneath him, and he felt himself hit the floor just before everything went black. 

*******

"Meowr." 

Chichiri giggled as Tama-chan jumped up on her shoulder while she spread out her cape on the floor in Suzaku's Shrine, where Yui and her assembled Seishi had come to see her off. "Come on, Tama-chan, you don't want to go with me no da," she warned. 

"So are you sure you have to go alone?" Yui asked as Mitsukake called to the cat. 

"It would be best no da. I have a powerful enemy among Seiryu's Seishi no da." 

"Ain't that a convenient excuse," Tasuki muttered. 

"How hard are you saying it would be to take someone with you?" Yui asked. "I really don't like the idea of you doing this alone." 

"Well, if Tamahome-chan doesn't keep me waiting, I could probably shield one or two more people no da." 

"Meowr." 

"But no kitties no da, ne?" 

Yui paused for a moment. She'd kicked herself so many times for doing things less dangerously impulsive than this, but now that she looked back on it, she didn't regret any of it. Maybe it was better not to be afraid... "I want to go with you." 

"Yui!" Hotohori started. "I don't think that's wise. Our first priority is your safety; I'm sure Tamahome would agree." 

"I certainly do no da," Chichiri said with a nod. "It's dangerous; why would you want to go no da?" 

"Miaka," Yui answered. "I know she may be the Seiryuu no Miko to you, but whatever's happened between us, she's still my best friend. Tamahome said if I talked to her... If there's even a chance I might be able to make things right with her, I have to take it, or I'll regret it." 

Chichiri stood silently for a moment, then stepped forward and put her hands on Yui's shoulders. "Yui-chan." 

"I know what you're going to say, but I feel like I let Miaka down by letting this happen. I have to---" 

Chichiri put a hand up to silence her. "Yui-chan, friends are the most important thing in the whole world no da. I won't say 'no', but I wish you wouldn't go no da." 

"As do I," Hotohori said, coming up close to her. "Yui, Chichiri is quite capable. We'll have Tamahome back soon, and we would all rest easier if you were here and safe." 

"Everyone would've rested easier if you had been here and safe, too," Yui told him. 

"Yui..." 

"But I know you had to come with me, because I was so important to you. Well, Miaka is important to me, too. If I can help her at all, I have to go to her." 

Hotohori sighed. "I understand. There's no use in arguing with you if you're so determined. Just be careful, and return safely," he said. He held her cheek and kissed her. "Chichiri, please take good care of her." 

"I will no da." 

"The hell you will!" Tasuki butted in. "It was bad enough when she was goin' alone, but I sure ain't letting her just take the Miko too! If Yui's goin', so am I!" 

"Wait a minute no da!" Chichiri protested, waving her hands. 

"You got a problem with that?" Tasuki challenged. 

"The more people I take, the less able I'll be to hide you all no da. Yui-chan and Tasuki I can handle, but please, no more no da." 

"Why does number three have to be Fang-Boy?" Nuriko groaned. 

"It's fine with me," Yui said, then turned to Tasuki. "Just try to stay calm and be cooperative once we're there, please?" 

"Hey, I'm always calm and cooperative." 

Nuriko burst out laughing. 

"I'd tell ya you're cute when you laugh, but I don't have time to be pulling myself out of a wall," Tasuki warned as Chichiri stepped onto her spread cape. 

"Are you ready no da?" Chichiri asked. 

"Yes," Yui said. 

"All right, then step onto the cape no da." Both Yui and Tasuki obeyed. "Oh, and try not to panic no da. Bye no da! We'll be back soon no da," she said with a wave to the others. 

"What do you mean, don't pan..." Tasuki trailed off as he suddenly realized he couldn't feel his feet. He looked down, and found himself swiftly sinking into the cape as though it were a pit of tar. "Hey, what is this?!" 

Yui tried to calm herself as every sensation vanished. Despite herself, she drew a deep breath and held it as the cape reached her chin, and then enveloped her. She closed her eyes, then forced them to open, but nothing changed. Or, rather, everything changed. What met her wasn't just an absence of light, but of everything: light, darkness, sound, feeling, time. She knew her heart was pounding in her chest, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. She tried to swallow to calm herself, but nothing happened. Just when she though she couldn't stand another moment, green leaves and rough tree bark exploded into existence around her. She blinked for a moment; where was the ground? She opened her eyes and found herself surrounded only by limbs and leaves, propped among some tree branches. 

"Don't move; I missed no da," Chichiri's whispered voice warned. 

"What the hell was that?!" Tasuki snapped. 

"The Space Between no da. Now don't mo---" A sharp snap shot through the night. "Uh oh no da," Chichiri muttered immediately before the branch below them snapped, sending them tumbling to the ground below. 

"Reowrr...?" Tama meowed down at them from a branch above. 

"Yeah, sure, you think it's funny," Tasuki grumbled under his breath as Yui picked herself up off him. 

Tama was in a branch just above her head, and she reached up an arm and let him climb it down to her shoulder. 

"I told you not to come no da," Chichiri chided, petting his head. He meowed smugly. 

Yui turned and looked around. They were in the middle of the garden, with flowers all around. This had to be the tree, but... "Where's Tamahome?" she whispered. 

"Maybe he's late no da," Chichiri answered. 

"Actually, I think you are," a childish voice interrupted. Even through the mask, Chichiri went pale. 

"Miboshi no da," she muttered, slowly turning around and pushing Yui behind her. A shadow from the bushes stretched upward and separated itself from the source like a falling drop of water. The features gradually resolved themselves into Miboshi's small yet sinister form, draped with beads and robes. 

"So this is your big bad enemy in Kutou, huh, witch?" Tasuki said. 

"You should have known better than to think I wouldn't find you here, student of Taiitsukun," Miboshi said, ignoring him. "And as for Tamahome, he's right here." 

Yui turned around as Tamahome walked down the steps from the palace walkway into the gardens, dressed in plain white nightclothes. A moment later, Miaka ran to the railing around the gardens. "Tamahome!" 

Miboshi frowned to himself. He'd been able to distract Nakago enough to get Tamahome out here behind his back, but this clinging Miko was still going to be underfoot... 

Miaka looked down at Tamahome, then in the direction he was walking, and her eyes came to rest on Yui. "No!" she cried, dashing down the stairs. She overtook Tamahome's slow and steady gate and threw herself between him and Yui, glaring viciously at the other girl. "I don't know how you got here, but you're not going to take Tamahome away from me!" 

"Miaka!" Yui started. "I don't---" 

"Don't worry, Miaka-sama," Tamahome said, putting a hand on Miaka's shoulder and walking past her, pivoting around that hand. "I'll deal with her, and I won't leave you." 

"Tamahome...?" Yui stood still. All this time she'd waited to see Tamahome again, her acting-big-brother who'd always been there to take care of her... But something was wrong... Tama sensed it, too, and he jumped off Yui's shoulder and hissed and growled at Tamahome. 

Still, Yui couldn't bring herself to run away from Tamahome. After everything he'd gone with her through... Even this morning, he'd said he loved her... So she watched him come closer and closer, lean down close to her face... But when he took her chin in his hand, his touch was rough and cold. _No... That's not Tamahome!_ But by then it was too late to react. The moment she started to move, Tamahome's lightning-quick hand shot forward, slamming her head against the trunk of the tree. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Tasuki snapped, whipping out the tessen. "You're supposed to be on our side!" 

"Nai no da," Chichiri murmured. She darted forward and grabbed Yui and Tasuki's sleeves. In an instant they were surrounded by the sensation of moving incredibly fast while standing perfectly still, and then they seemed to hit a wall, the force dashing all three back to the ground underneath the tree. 

"You're more foolish than usual tonight, aren't you, Chichiri?" Miboshi gloated. "Did you think I wouldn't raise a barrier as soon as you arrived? Your teleportation spells won't get you back to Konan so easily." He set the prayer wheel spinning with a casual tossing motion of his hand. 

Tamahome stooped and hauled Yui up from the ground by the back of her collar, and he caught her wrists as she reached for the clasp of her dress that he was pulling back against her throat. This couldn't be real. It was like a bad dream... _Tamahome... Why!?_

"I suggest you pray to the god of the world you come from, Suzaku no Miko," Miboshi chuckled. "Suzaku isn't going to save you. Tamahome, _kill her!_" 

"Tamahome, drop her no da," Chichiri said sternly. Tamahome's face fell into a more open expression, and he immediately released her, and Tasuki darted forward with the tessen. 

"LEKKA SHINEN!" 

Immediately snapping out of the momentary lapse, Tamahome snatched Yui's arm and swung her toward the oncoming flames before nimbly leaping out of the way. Chichiri darted forward and pushed Yui to the ground, the wave of fire just grazing her as it swept over them. 

Miboshi chuckled childishly. "It seems your allies are more dangerous to you than I am, Chichiri. I'll have to fix that." As the clicking of the prayer wheel echoed across the garden, a shadow in front of Chichiri deepened, and a pair of glowing red eyes appeared within it. Keeping her hand on Yui, Chichiri reached over and grabbed Tasuki's ankle, and again there was the sensation of stationary motion. A second later, cool tiles appeared under them, and the blue-colored walls of a wide palace hallway materialized around them. 

"Tasuki," Chichiri started, helping Yui up and pushing her towards him, "protect Yui-chan no da." 

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he demanded, grabbing her arm as she started off. 

"It's me that Miboshi is after no da. If I'm with you, he'll find all of us, but if I'm alone, he'll only look for me no da. Protect Yui-chan until I figure out a way out of here no da," she answered, twisting away from him and running down the hall. Before he could stop her, she vanished around a corner, her footsteps on the marble dying away. 

Tasuki cursed under his breath. 

Yui stood still for a moment, trying to gather her wits. Already it seemed like years ago she'd talked Hotohori and Chichiri into letting her come here, when it was actually less than an hour. How could Tamahome turn against them like this? And she'd just been under Chichiri and Tasuki's feet... She looked around, trying to see if she could orient herself from the time she'd been here before, but nothing looked familiar. "Tasuki, I'm sorry..." 

"Ain't your fault," Tasuki said, patting her shoulder. "Damn witch... C'mon, Suzaku only knows what she's gonna be up to. We better try to get outta here ourselves. I wonder where we are." 

"I'm afraid I don't know..." Yui admitted. 

"Ah, come on, the doors are always on the big hallways," he said, starting off down the corridor in a random direction. 

Yui started after him, for lack of a better plan. The hallway was filled with an eerie silence as they walked down it. With every passing moment, Yui wondered more and more why guards hadn't appeared to stop them, and it seemed more and more inevitable that in another moment, they would, but finally they came to a wide gate where that hallway ended and intersected another one. 

Tasuki put his hand to the door. "Feels cold; this one must go outside," he said, yanking it open. 

The surreal bad luck of it nearly knocked Yui off her feet; Tasuki had opened the door to the walkway overlooking the gardens, and the enemy with Tamahome's face caught sight of them and vaulted easily onto the walkway. 

"Shit!" Tasuki slammed the door and leaned on it, bracing his feet on the floor to hold it shut. "Yui, get out of here!" he snapped, pointing down the crosswise hallway as the door began to shake from Tamahome's pounding. 

Yui hesitated for a moment, but didn't have time to think that Tasuki had no way of knowing where she should go, so she ran in the direction he pointed her. _I'll never outrun Tamahome; I have to get out of sight..._ Hurriedly, she ran to the next door she could find, but no sooner had she touched the doorhandle than the door burst open, and a wave of blue-armored guardsmen poured out around her. 

"It's coming from the garden!" 

"The Shogun didn't tell us to expect anything like this!" 

"Oh, M'lady!" 

Yui stumbled back as the guards' faces turned toward her, her mind racing in helpless, terrified circles. She felt hands on her arms, armor on her back as she fell into one of them and tried to scream, but she couldn't find the breath to scream with, and only tumbled back into a nothingness almost as complete as Chichiri's Space Between. 

*******

The sunlight angling in from the window caught Hiromasa's glasses and brought him back to the world he was sitting in. Nervously, he glanced at his watch: 6:00. The library would be opening anytime now. He couldn't afford to stop reading here, in the middle of Kutou's palace, but he couldn't afford to be found in the library, either, sitting here in his pajamas no less! He just sat there in the early sunlight for a long moment. "Get moving, Hiro," he told himself aloud. 

He closed his finger in the book and rose, slipped quietly out of the secret documents reference room, and looked carefully out from the staircase, trying to hide the book between himself and the wall. The library lobby stood still and empty, lit only by the brightening daylight and the lighted buttons on the vending machines. Still, his heart pounded as he set out across the open space, avoiding doors and windows that he could be seen through, pausing only to pick up one of the complimentary bookmarks and shut it in "The Universe of the Four Gods" so that he could hide it more effectively. 

He paused before the last obstacle---the security detectors standing in pairs in front of the doors. Surely this book was tagged... Instead of walking through them, he squeezed himself around, keeping the book as far from them as possible. Finally, he pushed open the glass doors... 

His motorcycle was still there at the bottom of the steps, and he still tried to look casual as he walked down to it and got on, but once the bike's engine roared to life, he stuffed the book in his clothes as securely as he could and tore off, intent on putting as many miles between himself and the library as he could. 

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  
_Yui and her Seishi discover the evil force that has turned Tamahome against them, but even with all their effort, they are powerless against its influence. The prize becomes a bitter escape as victory seems to flee from Suzaku's grasp._  
NEXT TIME:  
The Blotted-Out Name


	22. The Blotted-Out Name

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_Yui, Tasuki, and Tama-chan journeyed with Chichiri to rescue Tamahome from Kutou, but Miboshi and the mind-controlling drug Kodoku put an end to their hopes for victory. Now, merely escaping Miboshi's trap and returning to Konan would seem nothing less than a miracle._

Episode 22:  
The Blotted-Out Name

Hiromasa didn't slow up at all as he parked the motorcycle in the garage of his parents apartment building and dashed up the staircase, not willing even to wait for the elevator. He didn't stop until he'd run back to the apartment and to his own room, where he locked his door and threw himself down on the bed, frantically pulling out the book and opening it to the marked place. 

"'Although her Sei Tasuki fought bravely to rescue his Miko, the guards outnumbered him greatly, and were able to take the Tessen from him. As Tasuki was sent to Kutou's dungeon, the tessen and the Suzaku no Miko were brought to the fair-haired Shogun's quarters. 

"'Meanwhile, Suzaku's Sei Chichiri hid in the palace and tried to think of a plan for escape.'" 

*******

Chichiri pressed herself against the corner wall as a pair of guards walked past an adjoining hallway. _Calm down, concentrate..._ she ordered herself. She had to strike a balance, concealing her chi from Miboshi as much as possible but not so much that she made herself powerless against anyone else. _There must be a way to get Yui and Tasuki past his barrier. I just need to think..._

"Meowr." 

Chichiri jumped, then breathed a sigh of relief as she found Tama-chan at her heels. "Shhh no da," she whispered, bending down. Then she tensed again. Last she'd seen him, Tama had been with Yui. If he were here now... 

Almost in agreement, he ran down the hall, then looked back over his shoulder and meowed softly for her to follow. She peeked around for any guards, then quickly followed. It'd be faster to use her powers to talk to the cat directly, but if Miboshi used it to find her... It was a risk she didn't dare take until she was sure Yui and Tasuki were safe. 

With a few quick stops and ducks to avoid soldiers, Tama-chan led her toward the dungeon and stopped outside a cellblock door, directly beside the sleeping guard and underneath a ring of keys. Chichiri put her finger to her mouth for him to stay silent as he looked up and mouthed a meow. Carefully she tip-toed past the guard and wrapping her fingers around the keys. They jingled slightly, and he shifted with a half-snorted snore. Immediately Chichiri froze, and time seemed to limp by. Tama paused until the guard was fully settled, then nodded as though signalling her to go on. She lifted the keys and slunk past the guard, pushing the thankfully well-oiled cell block door open without a sound. 

"Yui-chan no da?" she whispered when it was safely closed behind her. 

"Sorry, Witch, ya lost her," came Tasuki's voice. 

"Tasuki no da!" she called, taking the steps into the block two at a time. She quickly found his cell. "What happened no da?!" 

"Ogre-boy happened, and a mob of guards. Why the hell didn't you tell us we were that close to where we started!?" 

"I was trying to get us away from Miboshi no da." 

"Whatever, just get me out of here so we can find where those bastards took Yui!" 

Chichiri started to unlock the door, then stopped. "If I let you out, will you do what I tell you to no da?" 

"Yeah, sure, whatever, just do it!" Tasuki snapped. 

"Tasuki, I mean it no da!" 

"Look, it's not like you're leaving me here, so hurry, dammit!" 

Chichiri sighed. "Tasuki, I'm sorry, but if you won't do what I tell you to, it's safer for you in here no da," she said, stepping back. "I'll come back for you as soon as I can get us all out of here no da." 

"WHAT!?" Tasuki roared. "If that's what you think, you've got another thing coming, Witch!!" 

"I'm sorry no da," she called, hopping up the steps. She carefully opened the outer door and slipped out, closing it behind her as quietly as possible. _Now, where would they have taken Yui-chan...?_

"Hey! Get back here!" Tasuki shouted as his voice began to fade with distance. 

*******

Yui woke gradually, cool night air spilling over her from an open window as she tried to collect her thoughts and piece together what had happened last. She groaned softly and shifted on the bed, hoping it had all been some kind of nightmare. 

"It's about time you woke up, Yui." 

_Miaka...?_ For one moment she clung to the hope she'd fallen asleep during a study session, but the bitter edge to Miaka's voice left no doubt about where she was. Yui sat up in bed slowly and opened her eyes. She was in a bedroom, not a dungeon, and Miaka was sitting in a chair beside her bed in her old school uniform, with Tamahome standing silently behind her. "Miaka..." 

"You ought to thank me, you know. Miboshi would've had Tamahome kill you, but I stopped him," Miaka said. 

"What did you do to him?" Yui asked. 

"I didn't do anything!" Miaka insisted, half-rising from her chair. "I just won't let you take Tamahome away from me. I'm not going to let you betray him the way you did me." 

"I'm sorry!" Yui said, putting up her hands defensively. "I didn't mean to accuse you, but Tamahome's a friend. You can't expect me not to worry about him when he's changed so much." 

"Yeah, he's not someone you can push around and use anymore," Miaka gloated. 

Yui looked up at Tamahome, but he just watched them with a hard, detached look. "Miaka, I'm really sorry about what happened..." 

"Oh, so you know what happened to me, too, huh?" Miaka said. "You're probably the one who told Tamahome. You probably told everybody, didn't you? 'Ooh, wait'll you hear what happened to that girl...'" 

"No!" Yui insisted. "I... Taiitsukun told me, because I had to know what happened. Miaka, I swear I didn't know. I didn't even know where you were! I came back as soon as I realized you were in the..." she glanced at Tamahome and stopped before saying 'book.' "...In this world." 

Miaka just frowned at her for a few moments. There had been an affected quality to her last accusation, as if she were playing at saying such things for fun, and now she frowned as if she'd gotten bored with the game and had to keep playing anyway. "I could still have him kill you, you know." 

"All you have to do is say the word, Miaka-sama," Tamahome spoke for the first time. 

Yui was almost overcome. She wanted to lay her head down on something and cry, but she just hung her head, staring at the floor. "Miaka, why are you doing this?" she asked softly. "This isn't you. This isn't Tamahome." 

"Sounds pretty dumb, you saying that to me," Miaka said. "You just need to stop taking people for granted." 

"It's not called taking people for granted!" Yui insisted, rising from the bed. "I know Tamahome is a better person than this. I know you are! I'm saying it because I believe in you, because I know you're a good friend! Look at what you're doing Miaka! Is this the kind of person you want to be?" 

Miaka jumped back from her for a moment, and Tamahome moved forward threateningly. "No, don't," Miaka said, then looked at Yui, her eyes harsh again. "That's for me to decide." She sat down again on the foot of the bed and flipped her fingers through her bangs carelessly. "Well, anyway, they left you here for Nakago, so I'll just see what he wants to do with you." 

Yui remained standing in the angle between the bed and the desk. _Miaka wouldn't act like this... This isn't my best friend anymore. She won't let me get through to her, even an inch. And Nakago..._ Her last memory of him was facing death at his hand in the Shrine of Seiryuu. He'd offered his help in getting Tamahome back, which had brought Yui and her Seishi here into this nightmare... She dreaded to think 'what he would want to do with her.' She leaned back on the desk and felt something metallic under her hand, partly wrapped in cloth. She didn't dare give herself away by looking over her shoulder or even feeling around it with her hand, but she was sure it was... _I'd be risking my life if I tried this... But I'm also risking my life if I wait. Miaka might never forgive me. But I don't know if she'll ever forgive me anyway..._ The desperate gamble seemed to cry out to be made. 

_Tamahome, I'm counting on you to protect my friend._

With desperate speed, Yui snatched up the iron fan from the desk. "LEKKA SHINEN!" 

Instantly the entire room was bathed in flames. Miaka screamed as Tamahome snatched her up and bounded out the window, alighting on the ground not far below, on the lea side of the stone walls. Yui couldn't follow that way, and stood in the flaming room for a long moment, afraid that she would end up burning herself to death. _They say if you just get through it quickly..._ With another "Lekka Shinen!" she destroyed the wooden door of the room, then took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and ran out and down the hallway as fast as her legs could pump until the air felt cool around her. _Now I've got to find Tasuki and Chichiri... I hope they find me soon. It's not like I'm making it hard..._

*******

"Quick, get a fire brigade going! The Shogun's room is burning!" 

Chichiri ducked into an empty room as frantic guards and servants poured down the hall. _His room's on fire...? The tessen! They had to have taken it from Tasuki, so maybe it was Yui-chan!_ That gave her an idea of where to find Yui, but she still needed to get there. Doubtless she was running away, so it would require some searching, and with so many guards and servants... Chichiri sighed. She risked giving herself away if she used her chi, but there was no way around it. She needed a disguise. _If I'm going to do this, I better make sure I only need to do it once. It's a big risk, but there's only one way to make sure I have access to the entire palace if I need it._

She closed her eyes and raised one hand to her face, and there was a slight "poof" of air around her. Opening her eyes again and looking down at herself, she saw blue armor and a purple cloak, and a few locks of blond hair falling over her shoulder; Nakago's form. Hopefully she knew him well enough to put on a good act if---no, when---someone found her like this and wanted orders. _And hopefully I don't scare Yui-chan half to death when I find her._

_She'll be trying to stay out of traffic..._ Setting out with what she hoped was a confident, masculine stride, Chichiri made her way into the narrow hallways leading past gardens and minor rooms, scanning intently for Yui's chi---or Miboshi's. She turned a corner... 

And found herself face-to-face with Nakago himself. They stared at each other blinking for a moment. 

"Chichiri?" he ventured at last. 

Her hand shot out and struck him hard across the face. "How could you no da?!" she exploded, not even trying to imitate his voice. "You told me you wouldn't give Tamahome-chan Kodoku no da yo!" 

"I didn't," he said, with a hand to his cheek. "It was a horrific mistake, I don't know how it happened." 

"You don't know how it happened no da? _**You don't know how it happened no da?!**_ How do you make a mistake like that no da!?" 

"I don't know! I was certain everything was in place, and then it just fell apart!" 

"I noticed no da! Tasuki's in the dungeon, I don't even know where Yui-chan is, Miboshi has the entire palace covered in a barrier---" 

"Give me a moment to think. I'll come up with a plan." 

"No, no more of your plans no da!" she snapped. "I'm sick of your plans, and your schemes, and your _lies_ no da. I can't _trust_ you any more, Nakago no da! Even if you really want to help, I can't depend on you no da!" 

Nakago stood silently for a long moment. "Then you had best take this before I let you down again," he said, producing Suzaku's "Universe of the Four Gods" from his cloak and handing it to her. 

She blinked as he pressed it into her palm. "Nakago-chan..." 

"Shogun!" a guard shouted, running into the hall. He skidded to a halt, staring in disbelief at the two Nakagos standing before him. 

"Uh-oh, busted no da," Nakago blurted out in an attempt at Chichiri's voice. He turned and darted down the opposite hall in a surprisingly undignified manner. 

Chichiri stared after him for a second before coming to herself. "Well, catch him," she ordered in Nakago's voice, pointing. 

"Yes sir, Shogun!" the guard answered, running after Nakago. Chichiri waited until he was gone, then looked at the scroll for a moment before tucking it into her shirt and starting back down the way she had come. 

Chichiri heard a scream right in front of her and looked up suddenly---to find Tasuki's tessen not a meter from her face, and Yui holding it as she stumbled back in fear. 

"Da! Yui-chan, it's me no da!" 

Yui caught herself and straightened hesitantly as Chichiri jumped back, her eyes scrunching up into the customary "laughing"arcs, an odd addition to Nakago's features. Finally Yui let out a breath of relief. "Chichiri!" she said with her hand to her chest. "Don't scare me like that; I could've killed you!" 

"You scared me too no da," Chichiri assured her, giving her a big hug. "Are you all right no da?" 

"Yeah, pretty shaken up, but I'm okay. Do we have a way out of here? Where's Tasuki?" 

"He's in the dungeon no da. Here, hide the tessen and we'll pretend you're my prisoner and I'm taking you down there no da," Chichiri said, helping her hide the fan in the folds of her robes. "With all the guards trying to put out the fire, maybe we can climb over the garden wall or even just walk out no da." 

"Let's hope so," Yui said, crossing her wrists behind her back and offering them to Chichiri to hold. 

Chichiri took them gently and led her down to the dungeon, dismissing the suddenly alert guard at the cell block door. "Tasuki no da," she called, returning to her normal form as she let go of Yui and they hurried down the stairs. 

Yui swore she could physically feel the stream of obscenities Tasuki let loose. "---and if you thought you'd get away with leaving me in this #$@%&#ing cell, I'll show you what a @#^$@---Yui, you tell her---" 

"Tasuki," Yui snapped. "I have your tessen. If you don't cooperate at least until we get home, I won't give it back." 

Tasuki sputtered for a moment. "But Yui, she---" 

"Tasuki, you sound like a kindergartener and I am not your teacher. The important thing is to get us all out of danger, then we can worry about who did what." 

"Well, if _someone_ would let me out of here," he snarled. 

"I'm working on it no da!" Chichiri protested, sorting through the keys and trying them one by one until she found the one that opened his cell door. 

Tasuki grabbed her by the front of her shirt and yanked her forward as it opened. "If you ever pull that kinda sh---" 

"Tasuki, save it! This isn't the time or the place," Yui said, lightly slapping the arm holding Chichiri with the iron fan before handing it back to him. 

Tasuki grabbed it from her grumpily. "So how we getting out of here, huh, Witch?" he asked Chichiri. 

"Lots of luck and a little prayer no da," Chichiri answered, putting an arm on both Yui and Tasuki. A moment of motion passed, and suddenly they were outside by the garden wall. "Hopefully all of the guards are distracted by the fire and we can just climb out no da. Do you see anyone no da?" she asked, jumping up to look over the wall. 

Tasuki looked around at the guard towers. "Nah, looks like everyone's busy." 

"Good no da." Chichiri jumped back down and cupped her hands. "You first, Yui-ch---" 

Suddenly, Chichiri grabbed Yui and jerked her back, just as a monsterous snake as large as a person slammed into the wall where she'd been standing. It recoiled, and Yui gasped. On top of the long, scaley gray body was a human head, its mouth full of needle-like teeth. It darted for them, and Yui screamed. 

"Demon be gone no da!" Chichiri shouted, making symbols with her hands before punching her fists together. A beam of light exploded from them and struck the creature, and it vanished. Quickly she made more gestures, muttering, and a wall of red light sprang up behind them just as another demon snake slammed into it. It let out a blood-curdlingly human scream and jerked back as though burned. 

"What the hell?!" Tasuki demanded. 

"Stay behind this barrier; the demons can't get through no da." Chichiri ordered. 

"There you are," a familiar childish voice said. Chichiri pushed Yui behind her as Miboshi floated into the garden. "You've led me on quite a chase, student of Taiitsukun, but I thought you would come back here eventually." 

"Chichiri, can he get through this barrier?" Yui asked under her breath. "Maybe you can just move it along with us...?" 

"Once established, it's stationary no da." Chichiri whispered back. She took a deep breath, and stepped forward, to the edge of the barrier. "This is between you and me, Miboshi no da. Leave them out of it no da." 

Miboshi chuckled. "Ah, but Chichiri, the only path you've left me is through your friends. Unless, of course, you would sacrifice yourself so they could go free." 

Chichiri glanced back at Yui and Tasuki, then looked at Miboshi again. "Will you promise me to let them go unharmed, and mean what you say no da?" 

"Chichiri, don't you dare!" Yui snapped, automatically. 

"Yui-chan, if it's the only way..." 

"No!" Yui grabbed her arm. "I'm not going to lose you. And besides, how are we supposed to summon Suzaku if you're dead??" 

Miboshi chuckled again. "I assure you, she's more expendable than you are," he told her, then turned to Chichiri. "It seems your Miko is as stubborn as mine is stupid." 

Suddenly Miboshi was jerked back with an arm around his neck as Tamahome seemed almost to appear from nowhere behind him. For a moment Yui dared to imagine he was coming to their rescue... 

"Don't talk about Lady Miaka that way!" he snarled. 

"Let go of me this instant." Miboshi ordered. Tamahome's arm obediently fell away. "My my, how convenient. Someone who CAN get through your barrier, student of Taiitsukun. It appears you've _all_ just become expendable," he said, with a wicked smile. 

"Run no da," Chichiri ordered, grabbing Yui and Tasuki's hands. 

"Screw that," Tasuki snapped, jerking his arm away and whipping out the Tessen. "I've had it with running." 

Yui's voice froze for a moment in disbelief. "You--- You can't fight Tamahome!" 

"Hey, I'm a Sei of Suzaku same as he is, so he can't be any stronger than me, right?" Tasuki sneered at Tamahome, showing one of his pointed eyeteeth. "Come on, let's see what you've got." 

Miboshi laughed. "Well, if he's so eager to die, let's oblige him, shall we? Tamahome, kill him, then the Suzaku no Miko." He snapped his fingers, and a pair of nunchaku appeared in the air before Tamahome, who snatched them and advanced on Tasuki. 

"This is no good...!" Yui said as Chichiri gripped her hand and started them toward cover as quickly and stealthily as possible. _No matter who wins this fight, we lose..._ And she knew that under Miboshi's influence, Tamahome was fighting to kill. 

Tasuki darted to the side of Tamahome's swing of the nunchaku and turned on him as he passed. "LEKKA SHINEN!" Apparently Tasuki was fighting to kill, too. 

But at the same moment, Tamahome brought the nunchaku around. They struck Tasuki's arm with a sickening _CRACK!_ and sent the tessen flying, still spewing flames as it spun through the air. Chichiri and Yui darted away from the flames, even as a nearby stand of hedges was engulfed. An inhuman shriek issued from it, and a white shape streaked out of the flames toward them. Yui watched it as they ran---another one of Miboshi's demons? No---a cat! "Tama-chan!" 

She realized the mistake as Miboshi turned toward her shout, and Chichiri cried out and bounced back, having run into a blue barrier. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Miboshi laughed, spinning the prayer wheel constantly now. The moment passed quickly, though. Obviously Tamahome and Tasuki were his primary interest. 

Chichiri huddled Yui and Tama behind some unmolested bushes as Miboshi turned away. "Stay quiet, no da," she said. "If he stretches his chi too far and gets distracted, we might be able to get past him no da." 

"What about Tasuki?" Yui whispered. Tamahome was beyond hope... 

"I'll do my best no da." 

Tasuki made a dive for the Tessen, and bounced off yet another barrier, sending Miboshi into a mad fit of laughter. He scooped it up and rolled to his feet, swearing under his breath and desperately wanting to turn it on Miboshi, but Tamahome gave him no opportunity, and he had to leap out of the way of a jump-kick. "LEKKA SHINEN!" 

Nothing happened. 

"You're in Seiryuu's country now!" Miboshi crowed. "I'll decide whether you can use that toy or not." 

Yui glanced over to Chichiri in a panic, but Chichiri was whispering to her two fingers, focussed so intently that sweat beads were forming on her face. 

"Yeah, why not come over to my place sometime?" Tasuki said, out of breath as he tried to back off amid a hail of blows from Tamahome. "I'll FREAKIN' KILL YOU!" 

Miboshi only laughed. 

Tamahome, on the other hand, was grimly silent, like a wolf fighting to the death. He closed the distance toward Tasuki with a spin-kick, and Tasuki's arm flung drops of blood from the previous blow as he raised it to block. The impact of the kick shook him visibly, but the tessen, folded shut into essentially an iron club, shot out and impacted head-on into Tamahome's belly. 

Tamahome doubled up and fell, and Tasuki took advantage of the moment. With a roar of rage and a swing of his arm, he hurled the Tessen. 

Miboshi's eyes were still squeezed shut with laughter until the iron projectile impacted, sending him sprawling through the air. It finally landed only a few feet behind Yui and Chichiri. 

"Now no da!" Chichiri cried, and Yui felt the stationary speed of Chichiri's travel magic try to pry her away from the ground on which she was huddled, but the image of the burning garden only blurred for a moment before she was slammed back into the moment. Chichiri punched the ground in frustration, and her mask clattered on the ground. 

Tasuki was also caught up in the failed spell, and Tamahome was waiting for him when he snapped back from it. In the same moment that Miboshi turned angrily on Chichiri and Yui, Tamahome grasped Tasuki's coat and heaved him in that direction, sending him crashing through the bushes they were hiding behind. Yui was knocked to the ground beneath him, and when she managed to raise her head, she saw Miboshi and Tamahome looming over them, surrounded by ominous shadows. 

*******

Hotohori was sitting on the steps leading up to his throne, as were Mitsukake and Chiriko, off to his side. Nuriko was pacing the floor. "They should be back by now," she said. 

"It's probably nothing serious," Chiriko said. "I can play a song to ease your nerves..." 

"No," Hotohori said. "It's been too long. We'd be remiss if we didn't worry. If only... Without some sign from them, what can we do?" 

Suddenly, the room was bathed in red light, which appeared in a small circle, probably only a foot across in the center of the room. 

"They're back!" Nuriko said. 

But even as she said it, the light vanished as quickly as it had come, dropping a screeching Tama-chan to the floor. As the light faded, the cat looked around, and immediately began a loud, plaintive yowl. 

Mitsukake hurried over to him and picked him up, but Tama only cried louder. "Something is very wrong..." Mistukake said as the cat climbed up to his shoulder, finding the best position to yowl at the sky through the throne room cieling. 

"But there's nothing we can do..." Chiriko said. 

"We can pray." 

Nuriko turned to Hotohori, but realized that that was not an admission of helplessness. His voice was strong and serious, and he rose to his feet and lowered his head, his face drawn tight with the effort of whatever silent prayer he was making, hands clasped in front of his chin. Mitsukake followed him, and Tama grew silent, huddling on Mitsukake's shoulder with an air of intent, as if he also were contributing in his own way. Nuriko walked closer to them, forming a tight triangle. She clasped her hands. Chiriko was still looking on, dumbfounded, when she squeezed her eyes shut. 

_Great Suzaku..._ She felt like she was stepping into the current of the other Seishi's prayers; she felt she could almost hear and echo their exact words. 

_Great Suzaku, please protect Yui and the others... Carry our prayers and strength to them on your wings..._

*******

Tasuki struggled to his feet, limping, and Yui managed to pick up the Tessen as she and her Seishi backed away, Chichiri clutching her mask. Miboshi advanced on them, with Tamahome and the shadows of demons closing in in his wake. 

"Tamahome! Don't do this!" Yui pleaded. She saw no other hope than to find where Tamahome was sleeping beneath Miboshi's control. "I know you won't do this! I have faith in you, Tamahome! Don't let him control you!" 

He only glared at her with narrowed eyes. 

"Shut up," Miboshi snarled. "Or at least think of some more original last words." 

"Oh, I've got some choice words for you," Tasuki said. 

_This is it..._ Yui thought. _No way out..._ But just at that moment, she felt something, like a warm tickle on her cheek, but it wasn't the sensation of anything tangible. She dared to glance toward it, and saw a red twinkle peeking over the garden wall... _Suzaku's constellations?_ They were reaching toward her, stretching halfway over the wall. 

Yui heard Chichiri's voice in her mind. _Do you feel that no da?_

_Yes._

_If I could just see all the stars no da..._

Yui looked around. If they could get to the foot of the walkway, Suzaku's constellations would be in full view. But one look at Miboshi and Tamahome told her they would never make it that far... 

"Tamahome!" 

They all turned to see Miaka, standing on the walkway overlooking the garden. "Miboshi!" she snapped. "You said you'd leave him with me!" 

"Now!" Yui shouted. She wrapped an arm around Tasuki and sprinted for where Miaka was standing. 

"STOP!" Miboshi screeched, taking no heed of Miaka. "Stop them!" Demons sprang from the shadows to pursue them. Yui could feel them snapping at her heels; she desperately wanted to turn and look for Chichiri, but didn't dare turn and see them... 

Miaka screamed, seeing the stampede of hell-monsters bearing down on her position. "Tamahome, HELP ME!" she screamed. 

Yui did turn. Chichiri was there, running beside her, and grabbed her shoulder to keep her running straight as she looked back. Like a phantom out of nowhere, Tamahome appeared behind her, and landed a punch square in the fanged face of the nearest demon. 

"Tamahome, what are you doing!?!?" Miboshi screamed. 

But Yui was hardly worried about that. She didn't slow up, but threw herself against the wall below Miaka's feet to stop herself, unintentionally slamming Tasuki against it as well. Chichiri spun to a crouch in front of them, and Yui turned. Tamahome was still fighting back demons, Miboshi was still screaming at him, but they seemed a mile away from the flood of warm red light shining down on them from those stars, reaching out for them like a mother's arms... 

With a whisper from Chichiri, Kutou's gardens vanished, and after a weightless, flying moment, the throne room of Konan palace gently caught them. 

Tasuki and Chichiri immediately collapsed, Tasuki from his injuries, and Chichiri from the psychic exertion. Yui wavered on her feet for a moment, long enough for Hotohori to catch her as she fell. 

"Yui! Are you all right?" he asked, easing her to a seat on the floor. 

"I'll be okay," she told him, only then realizing that her voice was weak and shaking... 

"What about Tamahome and 'The Universe of the Four Gods'?" Nuriko asked. 

"We have 'The Universe of the Four Gods' no da," Chichiri groaned from the floor, struggling to get the scroll out of her cape and get her mask on. 

"And Tamahome?" Mitsukake asked. He was already kneeling by Tasuki, and had a hand on his arm, which was still dripping blood. 

Yui turned her face in to Hotohori's chest as it twisted, trying to wring out the tears that she felt but couldn't find. 

"Yui-sama, here," Chiriko said. She looked up, puzzled, and found he was giving her her uniform, neatly folded. She rifled through it to her pocket and found a packet of tissues, almost empty. Still, she pulled them out, her fingers so clumsy that everything else came with them and fell on the floor. Two inkpens clattered on the tile, and the memo pad---it fell open, and Yui looked down at it to find the list of her Seishi's names staring back at her. Hands trembling, she picked up the pad and a pen, set the point beside the T in Tamahome---the second name on the list---and drew a wavering line through it. 

Hotohori held her close as she dropped the pad and pen and collapsed into a flood of tears. 

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  
_After their crushing defeat and the loss of Tamahome, Yui and her Seishi struggle for what to do next. Even in their darkest hour, they cling to the hope of victory. And for Miaka as well, the battle is not yet over._  
NEXT TIME:  
Facing Defeat


	23. Facing Defeat

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_Though Yui has returned safely to Konan palace, there is no joy in her homecoming. She must now face the loss of Tamahome, and with it, the loss of her hope of victory, for without the seventh Sei of Suzaku, the god cannot be summoned and Konan is in grave danger.  
But even in the moment of Miaka's seeming victory, her battle also is not yet over._

Episode 23:  
Facing Defeat

"Hiromasa!" 

Hiro was started awake by his mother's voice and her knocking at the door. He had his arms across 'The Universe of the Four Gods', and had lain his head down... He should've known reading it in bed was a bad idea. He stowed it under the bed and dragged himself across the room to unlock the door. "Unngh, Mom, what time is it...?" 

"Eight AM. I already took Azami to school, and you'd better get up and get ready if you're going to get back to the University. Are you feeling all right?" 

"No..." the previous night was taking its toll, but at least he could turn that to his advantage. He had far more important things to worry about than school. "I don't think I can do it today, Mom..." 

"Do you need me to call a doctor? You're not looking so good," Mrs. Hongou said with concern. She touched Hiro's forehead and looked at the deep rings under his eyes. 

"No, I think I just need to rest. You and Dad go to work, I'll be okay." 

"All right, honey, if you're sure..." 

He nodded. 

His mother turned to leave the room, then turned back to him. "Do you know where Yui is?" 

"Oh! Um..." Hiro fumbled for an excuse. "I think she and Miaka went off to do something early, before school." 

"Well, do you know where? Yuuki Keisuke called earlier this morning. He says they haven't seen Miaka since she left for school yesterday, and he claimed that you talked to him on the phone in the middle of the night and then ran off in the middle of talking to him." 

"Oh, gosh, Mom, I was like, delirious... I don't know..." 

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?" 

"Yeah, I'll be okay, I just need some sleep..." 

"All right. Well, the next time you talk to your sister, you tell her to call me at work, and tell her to call Mrs. Yuuki and let her know where Miaka is. I wish those two had told us where they were going to be... Do you know when they'll be back?" 

"No, sorry..." 

Mrs. Hongou sighed. "If she's not here when I get home, that girl is going to get a real talking to when she gets here... Have a good rest, Hiro." She left the room and shut the door behind her. 

Hiro locked the door again and shuffled back to the bed. He listened through the door to the distant sounds of his parents' voices, preparing for work. These excuses wouldn't hold up forever. He'd have to figure out what to do... But he couldn't do anything until they were gone. Well, anything except... 

_What did I miss...?_ He tried to remember the last thing he had read, and was amazed that he could have fallen asleep during it. Stealthily, he retrieved the book and flipped through it to the last printed page... 

_'The Suzaku no Miko blotted Tamahome's name out from her book. The Emperor comforted her, yet still she wept sorely.' Oh, no..._

_'Meanwhile, in Kutou, the fair-haired Shogun had allowed himself to be imprisoned in Suzaku's Sei Chichiri's place.'_

*******

Nakago noted the light angling in through the barred windows. Morning. Chichiri and the others had escaped; he had felt their chi departing, so at least they were still alive. There was no reason to continue this charade any longer... 

"I must say, it's an excellent disguise," one of the guards murmured; a few of them were clustered together, looking at him through the bars. 

"There's a reason for that," he said, rising. Blades of blue light sliced through the bars at floor and ceiling, and as they rang out on the floor, the guards hit the ground in kowtows, begging for mercy. 

Nakago paid them no mind, but marched resolutely out of the hole in the bars, and up to the main levels of the palace. "MIBOSHI!!!" 

"You called?" Miboshi queried as he appeared out of nowhere, bizarrely unflustered at being confronted with a raging Nakago. 

"What have you done!?" Nakago demanded. 

"Only fighting for Seiryuu. We cannot allow the Suzaku no Miko to summon her god first. A Sei of Seiryuu must stop at nothing to prevent that. Otherwise, what would people think...?" Miboshi added a wickedly wry smile to that last query. 

Nakago's jaw clenched as he struggled to maintain his composure. Miboshi had him there, certainly. And if Miboshi had known of his plan, and had it in him to betray it to the Emperor... He didn't like the position that put him in. 

_Oh, don't worry_, Miboshi said in Nakago's mind. _That sot of an emperor is far below my consideration. I just don't want to have you overestimating your level of control. That can be deadly at a crucial moment, can it not?_

"Tell me one thing," Nakago growled. "Where is Tamahome now?" 

"Unfortunately last night he was unable to kill the Suzaku no Miko or any of her Seishi," Miboshi answered aloud, "but even at that, I didn't think we could afford to waste the advantage he provides. Imagine it, having an operative who can go straight into the heart of Konan without raising any questions and walk through any of Suzaku's barriers. And those Suzaku-fools are so trusting, with just a little false pretense he could walk right into their imperial palace and kill their Miko, their Emperor..." 

"Suzaku will not be summoned," Nakago said. "I already have measures in place to assure that. There's no need---" 

"Oh, dear, that's unfortunate," Miboshi said. "I suppose I was a bit hasty in my zeal. He's already left for Konan palace." 

Nakago only stood, glaring at Miboshi and breathing heavily with suppressed rage. He felt just on the brink of having a retort when another figure, a shaggy-haired teenaged boy, ran down the hall toward him. 

"Suboshi!" 

"Nakago! Where've you been?" the boy asked. "Do you know where Miaka-sama is?" 

"No. You haven't seen her?" 

"Nobody's seen her." 

Nakago paused slightly, and when he spoke, it was in a dangerous tone. "What do you mean no one's seen her...?" 

"Not since the fight last night." 

"Assemble the guard!" Nakago ordered. "I want every man in this district searching for her!!" He whipped around to confront Miboshi again, but found that the object of his wrath had discreetly vanished. At his roar of anger and vexation, several decorative vases lining the hallway shattered in bursts of blue light. 

"Nakago-sama!?" Suboshi cried in shock. 

"I gave you an order!" Nakago roared. "GO!!" 

Suboshi dashed off down the hall. Left alone, Nakago punched a solid wall with the heel of his hand and rested his head against it. How could everything go so wrong in the space of twenty-four hours...? 

*******

Yui woke slowly into the warmth of a soft bed and thick quilted covers. She could hardly remember anything since the moment Kutou's palace disappeared. She remembered Tamahome's name with a line through it... 

She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around. Hotohori was sitting at the foot of the bed, reading a book. When he saw Yui stirring, he set it aside and came to sit on the edge of the bed beside her. 

"Hotohori, I'm sorry..." 

"Don't worry, Yui, just rest." 

Despite his admonition, Yui pressed her face to his shoulder. "I tried, you know I did. I tried my best..." she said, her voice cracking. 

"I know. You've been an excellent Suzaku no Miko." 

"How can you say that!? I lost!" She buried her face in her hands. "Oh, God, how Miaka was... It was just like she was playing a game with me! And I want to say she's so stupid, to be like that, but I must be the one who's stupid because she beat me..." 

Hotohori took her hands from her eyes with a strong yet gentle grip. "We haven't lost yet. We're all still alive." 

"I don't know..." she said. "Is Tamahome alive...?" 

"Chichiri says that the Tamahome we know is still there, but trapped and hidden by the influence of the drug." 

"Is there an antidote, then?" 

Hotohori paused slightly. "I'm doing everything in my power as Emperor. The whole of Konan will not rest until we find a way to help him." 

_No, no antidote..._

"Chichiri and Mitsukake are doing their best, and messengers are putting the problem to the greatest healers and scholars in the empire." 

Yui sank back into the bed-cushions, her eyes distant. What Hotohori was telling her hardly seemed real. Somehow it all seemed so useless... 

Hotohori paused awkwardly, seeing her spiritless face. 

"I just want to rest right now," she said. 

He nodded, and squeezed her hand one more time. He bent over her and kissed her lips, but she didn't return the gesture. "Rest well, Yui. Don't worry, we won't fail you." 

_As if you were all the ones who were responsible to me..._ She didn't say anything, and Hotohori rose and walked away. He paused at the door and looked back at her for a long moment, then left. She heard his voice, muffled through the door, giving out instructions to the guards, and she lay still and quiet, hardly even daring to think until she was certain that he was farther away, as if she were afraid of him catching her at something. 

Or maybe afraid of him coming back into the room. She still loved him, but now that love was strained with desperation. Although he had just left, the thought of his face-or of Nuriko's, Chichiri's...-it almost caused her physical pain. How could she face them, having failed? She touched the ring still hanging around her neck. How could the Emperor marry a failed Miko? 

And Miaka, now there was no hope with her. Tamahome had rescued her as Yui had trusted him to do, but Miaka had no way of knowing what had been in Yui's mind when she picked up the Tessen. To her, it must seem that Yui had tried to kill her. 

_It's not a game, Miaka!_ Yui cried in her mind, squeezing the tears from her eyes. _If it was a game, I could just stop playing now... Like Monopoly(TM). Once you start losing, there's really no way to start winning again, and it just drags on and on forever until you slowly lose everything..._

_Slowly lose everything..._ She imagined slowly losing everything in this game. Konan being slowly overrun... Even with the help of a god, it would probably take years of bloody warfare to wrest an Empire from its native people. Slowly losing everything, her Seishi dying one by one... And she'd be last. She was the one at the center, who they were all protecting, who they'd all die for, and she'd be there to see it and grieve for them all. 

Her tortured thoughts were spilling out of her now; she said them under her breath. "_Did any of you ever think that maybe I didn't want you to get hurt for me? I don't!_" She thought of people killed by assassins meant for her, Hotohori's shoulder torn open by the bandit trap, injuries her Seishi and others had suffered. "_I don't want anybody to be hurt, or to die protecting me anymore..._" 

But it didn't matter whether she wanted them to or not. They would all do it anyway, because they wanted to, and she couldn't fault them that kind of selfishness. 

"Maybe," she whispered to herself. "Maybe they can't blame me for it, either." 

What was it Miaka had said about Tamahome? _"He's not someone you can push around and use anymore." I do, don't I? Even if I don't mean to. It's just the arrangement... They seem to like it just fine. Probably they wouldn't think they had any right to complain... But I have the right to complain, dammit!_

There was no way for the story to end happily anymore. With no Suzaku no Miko, Konan would still fall, but surely a useless Miko was worse than none at all. Just a spurious thing to expend resources protecting, something for the Sei of Suzaku to die for, for no good reason. _If I weren't there, they could all just take care of themselves and maybe get through it..._

Yui didn't want to think what Taiitsukun would say to her now, but she almost wished that she was there on Mt. Taikyoku, somewhere where she could just say "Send me back." There had to be some way back... 

_I never found out what would happen... I never found out for sure whether I could really die in the book... Maybe Miaka was right in that way._ Yui felt sure, even after everything, that Miaka wouldn't act this way if she thought that Yui would actually die. _Maybe I could just wake up back there... "Eventually there will come a day when I'll think this never happened."_ That thought was no less unbearable now than before, but surely even that would be better than living with this failure for the rest of her life... Even if she really did die, surely even that would be better... 

Yui didn't hesitate. If Hotohori came back, or any of her Seishi, then she'd feel even worse about it. They'd find some way of talking her out of it... She took a deep breath to steel her resolve, then threw the blankets aside. She put on an outer robe and her own school-shoes, and went to the door. 

"Lady Miko," the guards greeted. 

"I'm going for a walk in the garden," she said, in a tired voice, and the guards began to form up behind her. "Alone," she added. 

"But My Lady---" 

"That's an order," she snapped. 

"Yes, Lady Miko," one of the guards said, and they all bowed. 

She continued down the hall. It was enough that she didn't hear their footsteps; she didn't look back. 

*******

"'A light rain was falling as the Suzaku no Miko walked through the palace gardens, and it rippled in the surface of the lake as she gazed across the water.' 

"Yui! No!" Hiro shouted aloud, now alone in the apartment. "Imouto-chan, don't do this to me!!" His hand was poised to turn the page, but he was consumed with dread, and couldn't bring himself to do it. In desperation, he flipped back to the previous page, where the text faced an ink-painting of Hotohori sitting beside Yui's bed. "Hotohori!" Hiro shouted at the image. "Where did you go!?! Yui needs you! Listen to me! _**You have to save Yui!**_" 

*******

The table where Hotohori and his ministers discussed strategy seemed rather outsized with only Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chichiri sitting at it. 

"Do you think you could counteract its effect?" Hotohori asked. 

Mitsukake shook his head. "I examined the sample you provided. Certainly I could never give it to someone and use them to test it, but I didn't feel any evil energy from it that my power could absorb. However strange its effects, however wicked the intentions of its users, Kodoku in the end is just a plant." 

"Yet surely you can cure poisons. Are they not just plants?" Hotohori asked. 

"When they cause suffering and death needlessly. The effect on Tamahome is a different sort of case; I honestly can't say whether it would be within my power or not." 

"I've checked over and over for any kind of antidote and haven't found anything no da," Chichiri said. 

"What do you know about Kodoku?" Mitsukake asked. "I'd never encountered it before now; perhaps your knowledge can help me." 

"I know what it does, and I know the technique to command someone under its influence no da," she replied. "I'm afraid there isn't much more that _anyone_ knows about it no da." 

"I've sent messengers to Jouzen-shi, with my orders for the greatest scholars to search for any knowledge of it. If there is anything more to know, they will bring it to us," Hotohori said. 

"But you say you could command Tamahome as well?" Mitsukake asked. 

"Hai no da," Chichiri said. "It's a simple technique, but... It's a skill that gets better with practice, and I haven't had any no da. The Seiryuu no Miko must have learned just lately and her will isn't very strong right now, so I could probably counter her orders no da. But she isn't the one to worry about no da. That's Miboshi, and I'm afraid he's a lot better at it than I am; I don't think I could break a command from him for more than a moment no da." 

"Hmm..." Mitsukake mused. "I wonder if it would be possible..." 

"What no da?" 

"My power cannot take a person's evil intent from them, since that would violate their will. But if an evil intention were imposed on someone against their will, like Miboshi's on Tamahome... ---Hotohori-sama?" 

Hotohori half-rose from his chair, with a hand to his head. "I have the strangest feeling," he said. "It's as if I can hear someone calling me..." 

Chichiri looked around, her mask-face serious. "I don't feel a presence no da..." 

"I'll go and see to Yui," he said, rising. "We can't be too careful." 

"Good idea no da," Chichiri said. Mitsukake nodded. 

"Do what you can," Hotohori said as he left the room. 

After a long pause, Mitsukake spoke again. "I was saying---mind you, I'm not certain about this, but even if the drug itself is neutral, outside of my ability to heal, Miboshi's control over Tamahome is surely evil. I might be able to remove it if nothing else. Then you could take over, if we could get him away from Miboshi." 

Chichiri nodded. "We couldn't leave him like that forever; Tamahome-chan would be a slave to anyone who knew how to command him for the rest of his life no da. But right now even getting that far would be a great step forward no da." Her tiny lines of eyebrows were knit together, forming little triangle-shadows underneath them. 

"Is something wrong?" Mitsukake asked. 

"I just can't help but wonder what Hotohori was feeling, and why I couldn't detect it no da." 

"Yui is his beloved. He doesn't need an explanation for an occasional stroke of concern about her." 

"I hope you're right no da." 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in no da!" 

A palace guard slid the door open. "I have a message for His Majesty the Emperor," he said with a bow. 

"Hotohori-sama just left to check on the Suzaku no Miko," Mitsukake replied. 

"But, I was coming to tell him that she went out to the gardens and refused any escort," the man said. "We dared not disobey the Lady Miko, but I knew that I must at least tell His Majesty." 

With one glance at each other, Mitsukake and Chichiri sprang from their seats. 

*******

Hiro's heart pounded in his ears. _'The Emperor followed the mysterious call into the gardens...'_

"The lake!" he shouted at the book, "The lake! By the pavilion!" 

_'...it said to him.'_

*******

Hotohori's left shoe was flung from his foot as he dashed toward the lake. Better off without it, he kicked the other one off and kept running. The drops of rain stung like ice against his face as he came to a halt at the foot of the bridge leading across to the pavilion on the lake. Frantically he looked around. Not far away, on the near side of the lake, he caught sight of footprints in the mud, going into the water, with the heel sunk in a half inch deeper---Yui's shoes! 

With a deep breath, he plunged into the water and saw her, half obscured by water plants and churned-up silt. He hardly even knew how, but he darted toward her like a fish and took her in his arms. She was already limp. _No! Yui, don't die!_

He turned his head back toward the gray lake surface, and let his feet sink into the muck until they found enough purchase and kicked off toward the air... He was just starting to move when he was jerked back, like hitting the end of a tether softened in the water. The shock of it made him let out his breath, and as he took an instinctive gasp, his nose and throat flooded with the pressure-pain of the water and he curled around Yui again. The weeds were tangled around his ankles, and she was hopelessly caught up in them... 

_Yui! I won't leave you!!_ he screamed silently, even as other desperate voices bobbed up to the surface of his mind. _I can't breathe! I'm going to die!_ And then he thought Yui had been without breath longer than that. _I will not die like this! I will not let Yui die like this!!_

Paying no heed to the water, he shouted with his full voice. "Suzaku!! Give me your power!!!" 

He held Yui to his chest like a doll. The water pressed in on him; his lungs were full of it now. But he knew that he was stronger. This was not enough to defeat him. The red light from the Mark of Suzaku brought the water to life around him. Its pressure lifted away like a bird taking flight... 

*******

Nuriko flung the door open and the other Sei of Suzaku dashed out into the gardens after her. 

"Shit! 'The garden'!" Tasuki cursed, looking around at the expanse of trees and flowers that suddenly seemed enormous. "Couldn't we be a little more specific!?" 

"Split up!" Nuriko commanded. "Chichiri, check the lake! Mitsukake, look in the trees there! Tasuki, Chiriko, that way!" she shouted, pointing at the expanse of garden in the opposite direction from the lake. With that, she dashed after Chichiri. 

Chichiri stopped about halfway to the lake and picked something up. Nuriko skidded to a stop across the wet grass. "Chichiri, what is it!?" 

"One of Hotohori's shoes no da!" 

"You sure?" 

"Hai no da! (Wear those shoes and you never forget them no da...)" 

Nuriko looked around. "Here's the other one!" she called, running to pick it up and looking back at Chichiri. She turned 180 degrees, along the line the two shoes made. It pointed toward the lake. "It's this way!" she shouted to the others. 

Nuriko dashed to the lake's edge, with the Chichiri and the others coming behind her. "They're in the water no da!" Chichiri cried, even before Nuriko saw the muddy footprints. A few air bubbles broke the surface of the water, breaking up the tiny ripples of the falling rain. 

Nuriko coiled her legs to leap into the water, but Chichiri gasped and grabbed her arm to hold her back. 

"Chichiri, let go!!!" 

"Wait no da! Something's---" 

A soft roar rose up from the lake, and Nuriko looked up to see a red glow rising through the water, the entire surface of the lake bowing upward as the light pressed closer and closer, brighter and brighter until the moment when it must break the surface. 

That moment was a roar like a hurricane, the water hissing through the air in a spiral of spray that forced Nuriko, Chichiri, and the others to shield their faces. 

When the water died down, they looked up to see Hotohori, the character on his neck glowing brightly, holding Yui in his arms and walking toward them across the surface of the lake. With each footfall, a brilliant burst of ruby light erupted from the water to bear his and Yui's weight. 

Mitsukake was waiting, and took Yui from Hotohori's arms as he stepped onto the bank. He lowered her to the grass and checked her pulse. "She's alive. Thank Suzaku you got to her," he said, setting about his work. 

"Yes, thank Suzaku," Hotohori said as the red light from his neck faded away. The moment the character disappeared, he collapsed into Nuriko's arms. 

"Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko cried. 

Mitsukake dared to look as Yui started coughing. "His feet!" 

Nuriko and Chichiri looked down. Blood was soaking crimson stains through the drenched stockings on his feet. 

"Yui," he said, desperately but wearily. "Help Yui." 

"It's all right no da," Chichiri said. "I can take care of Hotohori no da." 

"Yui will be all right," Mitsukake said. 

Hotohori let his head fall back against Nuriko's shoulder and went limp in her arms. 

*******

Hiro let his forehead hit the open book as he did what someone already laying in bed could to collapse. "Oh, my heart..." he muttered, taking deep breaths to calm himself with the crisis past. 

At last he sat up in bed, ran a hand through his hair, and opened the book on the blanket in his lap. "'Mitsukake used his power to ensure the Suzaku no Miko's health, and Chichiri the Monk's power was enough to heal the Emperor. Suzaku's sei Nuriko carried the Miko to her bed, and pleaded with the Emperor that he should rest also, but he refused and sat by the Miko's side long into the night. When he slept, it was with his head on the pillow beside her.'" 

*******

Yui woke with a deep, sweet breath and opened her eyes to the morning light. She could hardly remember what had happened after she arrived at the edge of the lake, but she knew the fact of it. Now she was in her room again. She must have been rescued... 

She felt a tickle of air in her ear, and turned. Hotohori was sitting in a chair beside the bed, leaned over and resting his head on the pillow. His deep, quiet breaths carried just a hint of a snore. 

Yui smiled at him, despite herself. Even after what she'd done-and what she'd failed to do-to see him here like this, as if he had cast aside all thought except to remain at her side, brought to her mind all the sweetness of the love that he showered on her, from the first moment they met, however misguided it may have been at first. 

The doubts were just beginning to rise up in her mind again---how could she explain what she had just done to him?---when something else caught her attention. She thought she saw... She raised her head to see clearly, and yes, Hotohori had obviously been there with her all night. Whiskers as dark as his hair covered his upper lip, cheeks and chin. It was such an unexpected sight that it struck her as comical, and she gently reached out and touched the tiny, prickly hairs with her fingertips. 

Hotohori took a deep breath and lifted his head, rubbing his cheek and trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. "Yui... I'm sorry to present myself to you in such a state..." 

"No, it's okay," she said with a smile, but in the pause that followed, her face fell. "Hotohori, I'm sorry..." she said. 

"Hush, Yui." 

"I just... I just didn't know what else to do..." she said. "It... After what happened with Tamahome, it all just seems so hopeless... I don't want anyone to fight for me, or be hurt protecting me if there's nothing I can do anyway..." 

"Listen to me, Yui," Hotohori said. "We aren't defeated yet. We will do our best until the bitter end, and it may yet be enough." 

"But that's just it," Yui said. "I don't want to see any of you get hurt. The way that you would fight to keep me safe... I'd do it for you, too, except that I can't, and you all have to, even if you didn't want to..." 

"We all do want to, Yui," Hotohori said. "Each one of us loves you in one way or another, though I hope that none quite like me." That got a smile out of her, and he smiled too at seeing it. "And perhaps you're right, but that's exactly why you shouldn't undervalue yourself." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that you seem to think you only impress upon your Seishi, and that you do nothing. But what you said may also be true in that your role is the most difficult one of all," Hotohori said. "We must fight to protect you, and, if need be, die for you. But you must _live_ for us." 

Tears came to her eyes as she nodded. "That is the hard part," she said. 

"But I know that you can do it," Hotohori said. He wrapped an arm around Yui's shoulders, and touched his forehead to hers. "I know that you'll do your best, and I've seen enough of what that means that I say your best deserves our faith. And I have faith in Suzaku, also. I have since I was a child, and I do not believe that he would let the efforts of such a Miko as you be in vain." 

"But what if you're wrong?" Yui said. "What if we can't summon Suzaku? What if Konan is overrun and we all die?" 

Hotohori smiled at her. "Then I will love you with my last breath," he said, and eased his lips forward to kiss her. 

Yui giggled. 

"Hm?" 

"Your face tickles." 

"Oh. Sorry." 

She only smiled at him, and took his head with her hands and pulled him closer again. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"This is turning into a running gag," Yui said, frowning. 

"A what?" Hotohori asked. 

"Never mind." 

Hotohori crossed to the door and opened it to find a messenger, who bowed to him. "Wonderful news, your Majesty!" he said. "Tamahome-sama has returned!" 

Hotohori started. "What do you mean?" 

"He's been seen in the city, and is coming toward the palace." 

"Are you certain it's him?" 

"Yes, your majesty." 

"Gather the other Sei of Suzaku. I want them all there to meet him when he comes through the palace gate," Hotohori said. 

"Yes, sire!" the messenger said, and hurried off. 

"Tamahome!" Yui said, starting up out of bed. "Could it be that he's---" 

"I'm going to find that out," Hotohori said. "But until then, I cannot place you in danger. Please forgive me." 

"What?" Yui asked as he stepped through the doorway. As she moved to follow, he closed the door behind him, and a moment later she heard a bolt slide into place, and the jangle of a lock. "Hotohori, what are you doing!?" 

His voice came faintly through the door, ordering the guards to keep the door secure, and then his footsteps began to fade down the hallway. 

"Hotohori!" she shouted after him. If Tamahome was still under the effect of the Kodoku... She didn't want to know what was about to happen, but whatever it was, she knew she had to be there... 

*******

"Wait, Miss," one of the palace guards said, staying a girl wrapped strangely in a sheet as she tried to pass through the gates of Konan palace. "The Imperial Palace is forbidden. What business do you have here?" 

"I'm with Tamahome," she said. 

"Is that true?" 

"I came with him all the way from---well, a really long way!" 

"Tamahome-sama!" the guard's partner called after Tamahome as he entered the courtyard. "Is this young lady with you?" 

Tamahome didn't even turn to look at him as the gate fell shut again. 

"If he's not vouching for you, I'm afraid we can't let you in," the guard said. 

The girl turned and ran toward the marketplace. As her voice faded into the crowd, the guardsman heard her cry out something... 

"Miboshi, I hate you!" 

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  
_Tamahome has returned to Konan, but as a deadly enemy, not the caring friend Yui knows. Though she and her other Seishi desperately want to save him, they do not know how or whether they can do so. Tamahome's life and the summoning of Suzaku are about to be decided._   
NEXT TIME:  
Cross-Purposes


	24. Cross-Purposes

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_Though Yui returned from Kutou having lost all hope, Hotohori's love and faith have strengthened her to continue. Meanwhile, Miboshi has broken his promise to his Miko, Miaka, and sent Tamahome to Konan palace with orders to kill the Suzaku no Miko and the Emperor of Konan._

Episode 24:  
Cross-Purposes

"Emperor, the shogun is returning!"

"It's about time!," the Emperor of Kutou growled as he brushed by the messenger toward the palace gates, dragging a train of guards and courtiers behind him. Nakago was just entering the courtyard as he arrived. "Nakago!" the emperor shouted. "What have you been doing?? If you don't find the Seiryuu no Miko soon...." he trailed off, seeing Nakago framed by the bulk of a huge creature, humanlike, but bearing fangs, claws, and bestial eyes set amid grizzled smoke-grey fur and a shock of blue hair on its head.

"Your majesty," Nakago said with a bow. The creature behind him bowed as well.

"You..." the emperor sputtered, "You took that thing out into the city!?"

"Ashitare is a Sei of Seiryuu just as I am," Nakago said. "He wants to find Lady Miaka as we all do, and in this case his keen senses give him better tracking abilities than anyone else could posess."

"Well, what word then?" the Emperor demanded, but nervously.

"The Seiryuu no Miko went out into the city," Ashitare said, in a low, throaty voice. "After that, too many people, too many smells. I couldn't follow her anymore."

"Then she could be anywhere! It was your job to keep track of her!"

"I'm doing everything possible," Nakago said. "Every man who could possibly be spared is searching for her as we speak."

"She'd better turn up, or it'll be your head, Nakago!" the Emperor snapped.

"I understand," he said. "Now, I must take my leave and continue the search."

"You're dismissed, then."

Nakago bowed again as the emperor turned and stormed off, then he led Ashitare back toward their quarters.

"I'm sorry," Ashitare said. "I tried my best to find her."

"I know," Nakago said. "You've done well. At least we know that she isn't in the palace." But he didn't like the conclusion that was leading him to. She had been so desperately clinging to Tamahome, and Miboshi sent him to Konan in such a horrible, foolish way... He wished he could have taken Ashitare out more, to see if he could pick up her scent at any of the exits to the city. However, now that the possibility of Miaka being in enemy territory was becoming a likelihood, he had to provide for that possibility as quickly as possible, and he knew that Ashitare's monstrous appearance would put him in danger if he were left in the city unattended. With himself busy and Soi still deathly ill---Nakago had to push his mind past a pang of guilt for having been unable to see to her as diligently as usual---Miboshi couldn't be trusted, Tomo might just be crazy enough to enjoy any mayhem, and he wasn't sure that Suboshi alone could handle such trouble if it should arise...

Suboshi heard them coming down the hall and looked out from the doorway of Miaka's room. "Find anything?" he asked.

"She left the palace, that's all we know," Nakago said. As he stopped to talk, Ashitare wedged his head under Nakago's arm, and Nakago took the hint and started scratching amid his thick blue hair. "What about you? Any clues?"

"No," Suboshi said. "I wish she'd kept a diary or something. All I can find in here is clothes and knickknacks---nothing that would actually tell us anything."

"Are there any clothes missing?" Nakago asked.

"Wha?"

"You've been around Miaka and seen the clothes she wears. Is anything missing, besides what she was wearing when she disappeared?"

"Come to think of it, no!" Suboshi realized. "Everything's here except the clothes from her world."

Nakago cursed under his breath, and Ashitare backed away from him. "So she ran off suddenly, unprepared, and wherever she is, she's a dead giveaway.

"Suboshi, I want you to contact your brother. Tell him to look for her there."

"But won't that give him---"

"If we lose Miaka, it doesn't matter!" Nakago snapped. "Contact him as soon as possible, the instant you think it's safe."

"Yessir!"

"Thank you, Suboshi," Nakago said. He knew that in this crisis, he was being harsh on his men and particularly Suboshi; he'd have to make amends, but plenty of time for that once Miaka was safe. Nakago started back the way he'd come. "Come, Ashitare. We're going out again."

*******

"'The courtyard of Konan Palace was silent as Tamahome entered. The other Sei of Suzaku stood flanking the path to the palace gates, but the Emperor had not yet arrived,'" Hiro read.

*******

"...Thanks for the warm reception," Tamahome said, looking around at the other Seishi. It almost sounded like his voice, but he stood straight and alert as he looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Where are Hotohori and Yui?"

"Chichiri?" Nuriko asked.

"Nai no da," Chichiri answered. "The Kodoku is still obscuring his chi no da."

"Come on!" Tamahome said. "Do you think Miboshi would be stupid enough to send the last Sei of Suzaku right to you, all gift-wrapped? After the fight the other night, the place was in such a mess that Blondie was able to slip me out, and here I am."

"I'm sorry, Tamahome-chan, but I can't believe that no da."

"So I don't even get to see Yui, after everything that's happened?"

"We have to keep you away from her. Until we know it's safe," Chiriko said.

Tamahome turned on him. "You barely even know Yui, right? Chiriko, is it? Listen, I came back here for her! Even if you all are Sei of Suzaku, I'm not going to let you keep me away from her!"

"If you really were Tamahome, you would agree that consideration of Yui's safety comes first."

Tamahome and the others turned to look as Hotohori spoke, descending the stairs from the palace gate. He wore his sword on his belt.

"You. I bet this was your idea to start with. You'd just love to keep me away from Yui, wouldn't you?" Tamahome growled.

"I have nothing to fear from Tamahome," Hotohori said. "If I believed that you were he, I would let you pass gladly, because Yui would be happy to see him again. But whoever you are, I've already let you hurt her too much. You would have to kill me before you could come near her again."

The two stared at each other for a long moment. "Fine by me," Tamahome said, slowly and clearly.

"Tamahome-chan! Stop it no da!" Chichiri commanded. Tamahome started advancing on Hotohori, not even seeming to hear.

Hotohori drew his weapon. "You'll forgive me if I don't give you a sword," he said. "I refuse to gamble Yui's safety, even for my honor."

Tamahome reached behind his back and produced a pair of nunchaku from under his sash. "I like these better anyway."

*******

"Let me out! I'm the Suzaku no Miko, and I'm ordering you to open this door right now!!" Yui screamed, pounding on the door to her room. Stupid Hotohori... She knew what he'd been thinking, but she wasn't willing to understand it. _How could he do this to me?_ Who knew what could be happening out there? If they couldn't get through Miboshi's control, there might be no choice but to kill Tamahome. But if he were here, probably he'd been instructed to take someone else with him, and Hotohori was nothing if not a choice target. _'Protect the Miko'... Ever heard of protecting the Emperor, you idiot!?_

She heard a slight sound, almost like a bird call, but so close. She turned toward it and saw shadows in the colored-paper windows, something small, stretching up from the sill, with two dark shadows of paws pressing in on the paper.

"Mrow?"

"Tama!"

Muffled voices came through the windows. "What's that!" "Get away from there!" The shadows of guards stationed outside on the walkway moved to snatch Tama off the windowsill.

Yui aimed her elbow at the narrow wooden braces that crossed the paper windows, and charged across the room.

*******

Tamahome's nunchaku bounced off Hotohori's sword with a sharp PING! and Hotohori leaped back, still keeping himself between Tamahome and the palace doors.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Chiriko cried.

"Never get in the middle of a swordfight, kid," Tasuki said, watching tensely.

"Interference from us right now would be a distraction; it would put Hotohori-sama in even more danger," Nuriko agreed, but she knew just how Chiriko felt. After years of training as a guard, it was difficult to fight back the impulse to rush to the Emperor's defense, and she knew that especially in Tamahome's hands, a hit from those nunchaku could be just as deadly as the edge of Hotohori's sword. But what she had told Chiriko was true, and even beyond that, she'd seen the look on Hotohori's face, back in the bandit fortress when it was Tamahome's image that came to Yui's rescue. Even before that...

_Yui leaned closer to Hotohori and whispered. "Dummy. Do you think you have to prove something to me after what Tamahome said?"_

_He smiled slightly. "Maybe I have to prove it to myself."_

A swing of the nunchaku knocked Hotohori's attack off course, and he swiftly dodged a counter-attack. The ribbon tying his loose ponytail swished through the air behind his head for only a split-second before Tamahome's fist burst through it in a spray of brown silk.

_"It's not going to prove anything to anyone if you get yourself killed."_

*******

The guards shouted and jumped back as Yui came crashing through the window, and she hit one of them and knocked him over as she spilled onto the walkway.

"Suzaku no Miko-sama!"

They'd be trying to stop her. Nothing for it... She scrambled to her feet and ran for the doorway that would lead her back to the palace gates. One of the guards caught her arm and she spun around to a stop.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry, Lady Miko!" Her cry shook his grip just a little, but she couldn't pull loose from him... Suddenly he jumped and all but let go of her as Tama landed on his shoulder, yowling into his ear. Yui yanked her arm away, spun around, and was still moving under that momentum as she started running again.

*******

Hotohori already had one foot on the palace steps---he couldn't retreat anymore. He blocked with the sword above his head as Tamahome came down on him. The nunchaku raked the blade in a shower of red fire, and there they stayed even as Tamahome landed lightly on his feet; the chain had wrapped around the sword.

Tamahome was quick to take advantage of the close range, and swung his body into a kick. Hotohori spun around as if to match it. He had his back to Tamahome when it impacted in his flank, just above the hip. Hotohori shook under the blow, but took one hand off the sword, caught Tamahome's leg and completed the revolution, swinging Tamahome around and flinging him back down at the foot of the steps. The nunchaku were still wrapped around the sword, and Hotohori flung them down with a flick of the blade. A red glow rippled the air around the sword, like the ripples around a flame, and it struck ruby sparks against the air as it completed its arc.

Tamahome didn't say a word, but only took an on-guard position with his fists.

The other Seishi moved around them slowly, trying to contain the fight. Nuriko and Tasuki were already most of the way up the palace steps, and Chiriko stopped at the foot of them, easing toward where the nunchaku had fallen.

Tamahome struck first, and Hotohori dodged the punch easily, bringing the sword around in a counter attack. Tamahome moved ahead of it, then suddenly dropped to the ground. Before Hotohori could react, Tamahome bounced back with a punch to the back of Hotohori's knee, sending him crashing down on the palace steps. But Tamahome darted away from him.

Chiriko was reaching down to pick up the nunchaku when he caught sight of a sudden motion and looked up just in time for a punch from Tamahome to send him flying, even as the palace door suddenly crashed open.

"Chiriko!!"

Turning toward the shout, Nuriko was the first to see her, and dashed toward her. "YUI!!!"

Hotohori whipped around. Yui stood at the top of the stairs, and Nuriko got to her and took her by the shoulders as they looked at each other in shock.

"Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko cried.

He turned again to see the spinning nunchaku coming at his face, and barely had time to raise his arm to block. The CRACK of the impact echoed across the courtyard, and Hotohori began to fall back, the sword started to fall from his hand... Tamahome stood over him, and even as he began to fall, looked up at Yui, who was now flanked by Tasuki and Nuriko, and started to move forward.

At that first hint of motion, Hotohori suddenly caught the sword out of the air, blade-down, and threw his shoulder against Tamahome's chest with a swing of his elbow that drove the flaming-red sword through Tamahome's belly.

Yui screamed.

But Tamahome didn't give up yet; he caught the nunchaku with both hands. _He'll try to get them around my neck_, Hotohori realized. Ignoring the pain in his broken arm, he used it to hold them off for just a moment as he whipped the sword out of Tamahome in an arc that flung drops of blood and took the blade through the connecting chain of the nunchaku.

Hotohori whipped the sword right-side-up in his hand and turned, but Tamahome dropped the severed halves of his nunchaku and collapsed to the foot of the stairs, doubled up and crying in pain as he clutched his wound.

"Mitsukake!" Hotohori shouted. Mitsukake was already running toward where Tamahome had fallen.

Hotohori turned to Yui. Nuriko held her tightly as she cried, gasping with tears running down her face. Hotohori dropped his bloody sword so he could put one arm around her, and Nuriko released Yui into his embrace.

"Chiriko-chan! Are you okay no da?" Chichiri asked, helping him up.

"I'll be okay," he said, gingerly touching his face. "Ow..."

"Hotohori..." Yui cried. "I thought you were dead..."

"I'll be fine." His voice was strained as he spoke into her short blonde hair.

"Tamahome...!" she wailed.

"Mitsukake will do everything he can."

"Hotohori, your arm no da," Chichiri said.

"I can live with this for awhile. See to Tamahome first."

All eyes turned to Mitsukake. The character in his hand shone red light over Tamahome, who was now laying peacefully. "The wound is taken care of," Mitsukake said. His face tightened with effort.

"Can you remove Miboshi's control?" Hotohori asked.

"I don't know."

"Don't strain yourself no da," Chichiri warned.

"I have to at least find out if I can..."

Suddenly, the glow beneath his hand burst into a shower of blue sparks, and Mitsukake screamed and fell back, hands to his head.

"Mitsukake!" Yui cried as they all started toward him.

"Yui! Hotohori! Stay back!" he shouted.

Chichiri reached him first and took him by the shoulder. "Mitsukake-chan!?"

Mitsukake took a few deep breaths and rose, but suddenly his arm shot out, grabbing Chichiri by the braid of her hair and yanking her off balance.

"Chichiri!" Nuriko cried.

Chichiri managed to stay on her feet, and she gestured with her hand, calling on Nakago's power. With a flash of red light, both of them were dashed across the pavement as a wave of force flung them apart.

By that time, Hotohori had gotten there despite his injury and stepped in between them, and Nuriko was waiting behind Mitsukake as he got to his feet. She grabbed his arms and pinned them with an iron grip.

"What the @&%#$ is wrong with you!?" Tasuki shouted.

Mitsukake roared, trying to break away from Nuriko, but he was no match for her strength. He fixed Hotohori with a murderous glare for a moment, then turned his attention past him to Chichiri as she picked herself up off the ground. She looked up and met his gaze, and a shudder went through her.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and with several deep breaths began to relax. "I think I have it now," he said.

"What the hell happened!?" Tasuki demanded.

"Taking in Miboshi's evil intentions was too much," Mitsukake said, still out of breath. "For a moment I couldn't control it. 'Kill the Suzaku no Miko. Kill the Emperor of Konan,' and then, Chichiri... I've never felt anything so evil, so thick with hate. Gods, what is he??"

"Do you think one of my songs could help you with it?" Chiriko suggested.

"No, I need to deal with this myself," Mitsukake said. "But if you could take me back to my room, I'd appreciate it."

"I'll come, too," Nuriko said. She only let Mitsukake have one arm back. "I'd rather keep an eye on you a bit longer. No offense."

"None taken."

"Chichiri, are you okay? Can you take care of Yui and Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko asked.

Chichiri forced a smile as she got back to her feet and dusted herself off. "Nothing's broken, so I'll do my best no da."

"Hey, what about me?" Tasuki said.

"I trust you, Chichiri. But call if you need help," Nuriko said, leading Mitsukake toward the door.

"Geez," Tasuki muttered. "That---"

Nuriko whipped around and gave him a glare that could kill at that range.

"GUY!!" Tasuki shouted after her. He walked over to Tamahome and stood over him, looking down at him with a watchful glare as the doors closed behind Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Chiriko.

Chichiri crossed to Hotohori, and he flinched when she touched his arm. "Let me fix that now no da."

"Are you certain? You're hurt, and Tamahome---"

"I'm just a little scuffed, and for Tamahome-chan, the hard part's done no da," she said. "You don't need to be a martyr this time no da." She raised a hand to his injured arm, and the red glow around it was echoed by the character on her cheek.

"She's right about that. Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Yui scolded. "You could've been killed!"

"I hope I never have to scare you like that again," he said, flexing his arm as the glow faded away.

Yui smiled slightly, then turned to look at Tamahome. "Why hasn't Tamahome woken up yet?"

"He won't until someone gives him a command no da," Chichiri said, massaging the bridge of her nose between her fingers. It was hard to tell if the dullness in her voice was sorrowful, weary, or more probably both. "Mitsukake-chan removed the commands he's been given; it's only Tamahome-chan now, but the Kodoku is like a wall around his chi no da. Until someone gives it a command to act on, his mind is empty no da." She took a deep breath. "I'm already getting tired no da... I'll do a better job of this later, but for now... Tamahome-chan no da!"

He rose and looked at her with an attentive but blank face. He rose not as though the call had awakened him, but as though he had been laying awake and only now heard something he chose to react to. The thought of it almost made Yui shiver.

"I command you to act of your own will no da."

The change in him seemed nothing short of miraculous as his features ever-so-slightly fell into Tamahome's usual habits. He raised a hand to his head. "What the... What happened?"

Tasuki kept the tessen trained on him. "Try anything and I'll fricasee your ass!"

Tamahome looked up at him with a start. "What!? Who are you!? Hey, aren't you---" A dawning of recognition and horror crossed his face, and he leaped to his feet. "Oh, my god!! Yui---!" He turned toward her as she and Hotohori rose to their feet.

"Tamahome...?" Yui asked. "It's really you?"

"It's really him no da," Chichiri said with a weary smile.

Yui ran to Tamahome and threw her arms around his neck. "Tamahome! I'm so glad you're back!!"

"Yui..." Hesitantly he put his arms around her and hugged her, though he still didn't smile.

"Welcome back, Tamahome," Hotohori said.

Tasuki just shrugged. "He shows up, tries to kill us all---"

"I didn't mean to!" Tamahome protested.

"---But the Witch says he's better, so it's all good. Whatever."

*******

Nuriko closed the door to Mitsukake's room behind herself and Chiriko. She could understand if he wanted to be alone for awhile, but she was still going to stand watch here. "I can take care of things here if you want to go, Chiriko," she said.

He nodded, but stayed standing there. "It just worries me, you know."

"I know."

"I wonder why Miboshi's like this."

"He's a Sei of Seiryuu," Nuriko said with a shrug. "It's war. The best way to stop us from summoning Suzaku would be to kill Yui, and the best way to throw the country into chaos would be to kill Hotohori-sama."

"I know that. But I mean, Chichiri said some of the Seiryuu Seishi were her friends. I mean, surely they're not all like that."

"I know, but... I'm not saying Chichiri's ever lied, mind you, because I know she wouldn't, but every time she goes cashing in favors with those friends, we all get burned. Maybe they are all like that, I don't know."

"Well, maybe not as bad as--- Ow!"

"What is it?" Nuriko asked.

"Oh, uh, I think I landed on my wrist back there," Chiriko said. He took his left wrist with the opposite hand. "I just got a twinge in it. I'm gonna go to my room and wrap it up or something."

"Yeah, probably a good idea. Mitsukake's definitely burned out for today, and I wouldn't be surprised if Chichiri is, too."

Chiriko nodded. "I think it'll be fine on its own. I'll see you later," he said, and started down the hall.

"Oh, Chiriko!" she said.

"What?" He turned around again, still holding his wrist.

"Just wanted to tell you, you did well back there."

"Well, not really. All I really did is get hit." He gave a modest laugh.

"But I know you were trying. And since you don't seem to be used to fighting and all, I just wanted to tell you you did a good job."

"Thank you," he said, and turned to leave again.

All the way back to his room, he held his wrist and carried his arm tight against his body. Once he saw some of the cabinet ministers, who called him "Chiriko-sama," and he had to excuse himself quickly, without making it seem like he was in some undue hurry...

Finally he entered his room and slid the door closed behind him. He locked it quietly and looked around, listening intently. Nothing. Only then did he dare lift his arm and look at it. In the middle of the day like this, it must be something really urgent...

Characters were written down his arm, fine red marks as though scratched into him with the point of a pin.

Miko in Konan? Search. Top priority.

_Miaka-sama here?_ His heart sank, if it could get any lower after hearing that she was missing to begin with. It was unbelievable. How could she have gotten to Konan? Why would she put herself in such danger? But Nakago must be all but certain to take such a risk as sending a message like this. And of course, if it was possible, he had to search. To risk leaving the Seiryuu no Miko alone in enemy territory was unthinkable.

First things first, he darted to the closet, and pulled out a shirt with long, close sleeves.

*******

Suboshi took a deep breath and blew it out through pursed lips as he rubbed his arm. _Sorry about that, Onii-chan. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble..._

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  
_With Tamahome's return, the Sei of Suzaku are gathered at last, and preparations for the ceremony to summon the god begin. However, Nakago's best-laid plan in still in place, a trap set to spring at the most fatal moment of all._   
NEXT TIME:  
Summoning Suzaku


	25. Summoning Suzaku

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_Tamahome has returned, and although the curse of Kodoku is still with him, Mitsukake and Chichiri have succeeded in returning him to himself. With that, the Seven Sei of Suzaku are gathered at last, and preparations for the ceremony to summon Suzaku begin.  
However, even with his Miko missing in enemy territory, Nakago is not conceding victory yet, and his best-laid plan has yet to be revealed.  
As Yui will all-too-soon discover, not everyone is what they seem._

Episode 25:  
Summoning Suzaku

Chiriko had hoped to set out early in the morning, but he'd exhausted himself too much, searching for Miaka long into the night, then laying awake and distracted in bed before finally falling asleep. The sun was well above the horizon when he woke and set out for the marketplace.

Already an army of servants were at work in the palace courtyard, decorating and preparing for the summoning ceremony. Chiriko encountered the other Seishi watching from the palace steps, although Yui was nowhere to be seen, nor were Tamahome and Mitsukake.

"Chiriko!" Nuriko called as he came through the door. "Where were you? I heard you were out until late last night."

"Oh, there's a friend of mine living in town," he said. "I told them I'd look them up if I was ever around. Didn't find them though, so I'm going out now to try again, if that's all right."

"By all means," Hotohori said. "If you'd like some help finding your friend, the guard is at your disposal."

"Oh, no," Chiriko said. "I don't think she'd appreciate a bunch of guards showing up..."

"She...?" Tasuki said with sudden interest, and elbowed him in the ribs. "Chiriko's got a girlfriend!"

"Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Oh, but Chiriko-chan," Chichiri said, "we can't have your girlfriend see you like this no da!" She touched his face, just at the lower edge of the swollen black eye Tamahome had given him the day before, and her character shone as the warmth of her chi melted the bruise away.

"Speaking of girlfriends, where's Yui?" Tasuki asked.

"Resting," Hotohori answered. "She'll be spending tonight in purification rituals and thought it best to get some sleep now."

Nuriko was still focused on Chichiri and Chiriko. "Say, while she's at it, she can fix your wrist."

"Oh?" Chiriko started and took his wrist. "It's feeling a lot better today..."

Before he could protest, Chichiri gently took his wrist, and he felt her chi flowing through it. As she healed it, could she feel the shape of the scratches? If she could read the message...

"There you go, good as new no da!" Chichiri said with a smile. "It doesn't seem to have been that bad no da."

"Thank you anyway, though. That does help," Chiriko said. "I'd better get going."

"Just don't stay out again tonight. We need you rested up for the ceremony tomorrow," Nuriko said.

"That's the idea, I want to find her and get back as soon as I can."

"You're welcome to bring your friend to the ceremony with you," Hotohori offered.

"I don't know about that, but I'll tell her," he said. "I'll see you all later."

With that, he set off for the palace gate and the market beyond at a brisk walk. _No way I could bring Miaka-sama to the ceremonly. Bad enough that I have to be there. Have to come up with some excuse that's not too suspicious... Well, first I have to **find** her..._ Hopefully asking around about a strange dark-haired girl wouldn't give him away. That was just a risk he'd have to take.

Unfortunately, it didn't do him much good. Several people had seen her come to the palace gate with Tamahome, and she'd been seen in the marketplace at other times—seemingly alive and well, thank heaven—but no one seemed to know where she was at the moment. He ran to where every sighting of her had taken place, but couldn't find a trace of her.

Around noon, he paused at the smell of cooked meat and breads from a food-seller's stand. He'd skipped breakfast in his haste to start the search, and his stomach growled at the scent of hot food. _I should eat something. Maybe go back to the palace after that, just so everyone doesn't wonder about me... I wonder if there would be a way I could get the guard to help and still keep Miaka-sama safe?_

"You'd better be able to pay for that!"

"I was really hungry!" a familiar voice wailed. Chiriko started shoving through the crowd.

"I bet, now let's see some money."

"Well, um..."

Chiriko burst from the crowd into the small area cordoned off in front of the food-stand. People were sitting down to eat, and at the counter, sure enough, a dark haired girl swathed in a sheet was arguing with the vendor. Chiriko ran toward her and took her by the shoulders. "Sweetheart!"

"Huh!?" she started up so that Chiriko could see her wide brown eyes.

_Thank Seiryuu! It is Miaka-sama!_ "Now, honey," he said, "I told you to wait for me since I was bringing the money." He turned to the food-seller. "I'll pay her way. Sorry about the trouble."

"Ah! Chiriko-sama!" the man stuttered. "You don't need to give me any money!"

"Oh, please, I insist."

"No, no! Consider it a gift!"

"Thank you. I wish I could stay longer, but I'm in a little bit of a rush. Now, come on, sweetie, I have to show you something," Chiriko said, and led a squirming Miaka away by his hold on her shoulders.

With some difficulty, he managed to find an out-of-the-way nook of sand-colored brick wall where they wouldn't be overheard, and stopped.

"Suboshi?" Miaka asked. "What are you—?"

"I'm not Suboshi," Chiriko whispered.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you're his brother, uh..."

"Shhh. Don't say my name. I'm Suzaku's Sei Chiriko." Her eyebrows pinched together, but he leaned in close and whispered before she could protest. "And if anyone finds out that that isn't who I am, we are both in terrible danger. So just call me Chiriko, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank goodness I found you... The others were worried sick! We've got to get you home!"

"I don't want to go back!" Miaka protested.

"What? Miaka—" he paused. Best not to risk calling her "-sama" in public. "Miaka, you have to. You here in wartime—it's crazy!"

"I won't go back! I hate Miboshi, and Nakago's gonna be so mad..."

Chiriko sighed. "Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just worry about what we do next from here. First I'll get you a dress, and then... I know it sounds crazy, but I don't know where else to take you. You'll be safer in the palace than out here."

"The palace...?" _Tamahome's there..._

"Is that all right?"

Miaka nodded.

"Come on then."

*******

"What the... Chiriko is a Sei of Seiryuu!?" Hiro stared incredulously at the page. Just when everything was starting to work out...

"'It took Chiriko several hours to find local clothes that were to the Seiryuu no Miko's liking, and late in the afternoon he brought her to Konan Palace. When they had passed through the palace gates, the Seiryuu no Miko turned her eyes toward Suzaku's Shrine and trembled.'"

*******

"What is it?" Chiriko asked as Miaka ducked behind him.

She pointed over his shoulder.

He followed her finger and looked toward Suzaku's Shrine. Somehow an oculus had been opened up in its roof, and teams of red-robed monks were heaving at a tracery of ropes, raising the golden statue of Suzaku to stand atop the shrine. The sun cast flecks of white light across it as its silhouette rose higher into the blue sky.

Chiriko stared. To have found Miaka here safe, for as long as she had been alone in the city... Even in Kutou, such a thing would be far from certain, and yet here, in Suzaku's land... _I know I of all people shouldn't be talking to you_, his mind said to the statue, _but thank you. Thank you for sparing Miaka-sama._

"Such a beautiful sight," came another voice.

Chiriko looked up to find Hotohori standing beside them, sharing the view of Suzaku's Shrine. "Yes, it is."

"I see you found your friend," he said, turning to Miaka.

Chiriko's heart pounded in his ears. "Why, yes. Sweetie, let me introduce you to Hotohori-sama. He's my fellow Sei of Suzaku and the Emperor of Konan."

Miaka stared up at Hotohori, her lips just parted.

"And I'm very pleased to meet you," Hotohori said. "Might I ask your name?"

"Uh... Mi... Mia..."

"It's Miyoko," Chiriko cut in. "You'll have to forgive her; she's never met the Emperor before."

He gave a soft chuckle. "Yes, my radiant beauty sometimes has that effect. I have other matters to attend to, and I'm sure that Chiriko would prefer to have you out from under my spell, so I will take my leave." He clasped Miaka's hand, but only briefly as she trembled under his touch. "But I am glad to have made your acquaintance."

"Uh, me too," Miaka said.

"Thank you," Chiriko said. "Let me know what you need me to do for the ceremony. I'll be in my room."

"I'll see to it," Hotohori said, and with a slight bow of his head turned toward the crowd of courtiers overseeing a pair of braziers being placed in the courtyard. The silk train of his robe flowed across the ground behind him as he walked away.

Chiriko hardly even dared to sigh in relief as he started leading Miaka again. He pulled her along like a dead weight; her movements were numb, almost dizzy, but he couldn't blame her. She had probably been just as scared as he was. The Seiryuu no Miko, face-to-face with the Emperor of Konan...

But when he looked over his shoulder at her, her face glowed with a smile, and her eyes were far away as if in a pleasant daydream.

*******

Tamahome sat beside Yui's bed. Through the warm daylight hours, she had rolled out of the blankets in her sleep, leaving them piled up around the edges of the bed now that the sky was reddening with sunset. The last time he'd sat here like this was the night he left for Kutou. Better not to think about that...

The door slid open, and he turned to see Chichiri standing there in a red robe elaborately embroidered with flames and long-tailed phoenixes. An oval ruby rested in the center of her forehead like a third eye, suspended by a gold chain so fine it was almost invisible, and her long periwinkle hair was twisted into an intricate four-stranded braid. "Tamahome-chan no da?" she whispered.

"Wow. You're decked out."

She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Well, it seems a little extravagant to me, but I guess this does happen only once every 400 years no da. Since I'm a monk as well as a Sei of Suzaku, I'm taking Yui-chan through the purification ceremonies no da."

"It is that time, isn't it?" Tamahome rose and walked over to Chichiri. "It just seems so unbelievable... Like it happened without me doing anything. Well, more like with me screwing up..."

"Tamahome-chan..."

"What? It's true."

Chichiri gently took his arm. "I think Yui deserves a few more minutes of sleep no da. Come take a walk with me no da."

Tamahome obediently followed as she guided him across the garden to the pavilion on the pond. It was almost at the same spot where he had seen her before leaving, when she had tried to warn him about what would happen.

_"Do you know something I don't, with your dreams and that? Are they going to kill me or something?" Tamahome asked. Chichiri, of all people, seemed so solemn as she sat by the water._

_"Not... physically no da," she answered slowly, reaching for her mask, then turning to him. Even in the moonlight, he could make out her surprisingly deep brown eyes. "If you leave tonight, Tamahome-chan, you will not be the same man next time you are within these walls no da."_

He supposed he deserved a good "I told you so"; her words were certainly true. The man who came here with hate and murder in his heart, the man who tried to kill Hotohori and Yui, that was not the Tamahome who had left. That was not the Tamahome that Yui wanted as her "acting big brother."

Yui. If she had died... It didn't matter why, or who was controlling him; if Yui had died at his hands...

"Um, Tamahome-chan, I don't think you should be eating that no da."

Tamahome blinked, and found himself gnawing on the edge of a ceramic dish that until a moment earlier had been sitting on the railing, holding incense.

"Chichiri," Tamahome started, then paused to spit out ashes.

"What do you think you'll do after Suzaku's been summoned no da?" Chichiri asked, leaning against the railing.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it. I guess go back and help my dad and Chuei on the farm. What about you?"

"I'm looking forward to traveling again no da. I think maybe I'll visit my family for a while no da."

"You have a family?"

"Hai, my twin brother and his family no da. Houjan and I don't always see eye to eye, but I love him more than anything else in the world no da. I would do almost anything to help him no da."

"Even abandon your miko?" Tamahome muttered under his breath.

"Yes no da." Chichiri turned and looked him in the face. "I would kill for Houjan, and I would die for him, and if the choice were forced on me... Yui has six other Seishi to protect her, and my brother has only me no da. If I abandon him, who will he have to turn to no da?"

"Lot of good it did with me, huh?"

"It did do a lot of good no da." She gently touched his shoulder. "You paid a very high price, far higher than anyone should ever have to pay no da. But it wasn't wholly in vain no da. You delayed the war, and in doing so saved hundreds of innocent lives; now that we are all together to summon Suzaku, we can avoid it entirely no da. More importantly, you protected your family when they had no one else to turn to no da."

"I guess..."

"You guess, but we know no da." She gave him a quick hug and patted his shoulder. "I should be getting back to Yui-chan, but Tamahome-chan, I'm glad to have you back no da."

Tamahome was silent for a long moment. "Thanks."

"Now, you should go and get some rest no da. Tomorrow's going to be a very big day no da."

"I don't get to come along for the purification ceremony, huh?"

"I'm afraid not no da."

"Well, I know you'll take good care of her. See you tomorrow," he said, and set off toward his own room.

Yui was already sitting up in bed when Chichiri slid the door open again, and she looked at her and blinked. "He wasn't kidding, was he?"

"Da? Oh, the clothes no da! I thought you were asleep no da."

"Kind of half asleep," she said. "I still need to get dressed..."

"No, you don't no da." Chichiri said. "I have two questions before we do this no da."

"Hm?"

"First, have you though about your three wishes no da?"

"Well, yeah, basically."

"Good, because you're not supposed to think about that anymore tonight no da."

"That'll be a challenge," Yui admitted.

"I know you can do it no da," Chichiri said. "Now, second question: are you attached to that robe no da? I mean, if something happens to it, it's not your favorite robe or anything, is it no da?"

"No... it's just a robe."

"Good no da! Let's go to Suzaku's shrine for the ceremony no da." She opened the door of the room and motioned Yui out ahead of her, and walked a few steps behind her.

Yui paused on the walkway leading out to Suzaku's Shrine, and looked up at the golden statue on its roof. The red sunset light and the red roof of the temple reflected their hues in the statue, so that it almost seemed to come alive with rosy light. "It's beautiful..."

Chichiri nodded. "You know, in Sairou, they do this at noon, when the light is most intense, so the statue of Byakko shines white no da."

"Clever," Yui said, then paused. "Chichiri?"

"What is it no da?"

"What did you mean 'every 400 years'? I heard you tell Tamahome that this only happens that often."

"I thought you'd know no da. The Four Gods aren't summoned only once ever, but only once every 'age' no da. One age is thought to be 400 years; a century for each god no da."

"No one had told me that," Yui said. "So there was a Suzaku no Miko before me?"

"That's right no da," Chichiri said. "But... the last Suzaku no Miko couldn't summon Suzaku, because one of her Seishi was killed no da. Because of that, Konan didn't have Suzaku's protection and was conquered by Kutou no da. It was just within the last hundred years that this country became independent again, and that's why Kutou still wants Konan so much no da."

"They want it back," Yui surmised.

"That's what they say; it doesn't make much sense to me no da," Chichiri admitted, starting toward the shrine again.

When they reached its doors, she pushed them open for Yui, and the dim light spilling in from the walkway was the only thing illuminating the room. None of the torches were lit. Yui walked in and Chichiri pulled the door shut behind them, closing off the last bit of light. Even in the blackness, Yui could feel the cavernous space of the room, and she heard its warm welcoming resonance, mingled with the light slapping of water.

Chichiri gently lay her hands on Yui's shoulders and slowly walked her forward. Yui moved cautiously, lest she bump into anything in the dark, but Chichiri guided her with sure hands. "Four steps up here, then stop no da," she said after a time. Carefully, Yui climbed four stairs. The water was lapping just ahead of her now. "Now I need you to give me your clothes no da."

_Well, no one's going to see me in the dark. Nobody but Chichiri will anyway, and she's a girl, too._ Yui untied her sash and shrugged off her robe. Her hands and Chichiri's managed to find each other in the dark as she handed it over, followed by her undergarments and slippers.

Chichiri took her shoulder and gently turned her a little, toward the water again. Yui shivered slightly, and her toes were already getting cold against the stone floor. "Now, four steps down into the water and get comfy no da," Chichiri said. "Oh, and close your eyes no da."

Yui closed her eyes—they might as well be closed in the dark. She took the first step carefully, but found the water and the steps beneath its surface invitingly warm. She eased herself down, _Two... three... four_, and sat down on the second step, so the water lapped around her shoulders.

Chichiri's footsteps were further away than she expected, and in front of her. Straight ahead, there was a musical _phumph_ of cloth on metal, a whispered "lekka shinen," and the spitting of an igniting flame. She could see the red glow even through her eyelids. Chichiri came back around the pool behind her, with less-than-solemn speed by the sound of it. "You can look up now, Yui-chan no da."

Yui opened her eyes. Her robe was burning in a large, shallow brass bowl on the opposite side of the pool; she could still make out the slippers sitting on top of it as they began to catch. The firelight danced, and slowly she was able to make out a heavy scaffolding, extending from the four corners of the pool up to the ceiling. _This pool used to be the fountain under the statue. They used this to raise it up to the ceiling..._ High above her, there was a far-away glint of gold and red from its base. But below that, cloth hung from the scaffolding, some heavy, some sheer and soft, and gradually the image resolved itself into a bejewelled and embroidered red robe amid a gauzy curtain, upon which a scattering of rubies danced near the floor.

"That's the robe and veil that you'll be wearing tomorrow no da," Chichiri said, as Yui stared in awe at it all. "The rubies on the train of the veil are a chart of Suzaku's constellations no da. By tradition, the monks who tend Suzaku's shrine take years making that veil, and there are special incantations they have to say over every thread when they spin it, weave it, and sew it, so that when the god appears and touches it, the veil will dissolve no da."

"Does it really?" Yui asked, then a moment later realized that it was a stupid thing to say. Of course Chichiri would say that it did. How embarassing to have let on about her lack of faith...

"I don't know no da," Chichiri answered. "I've never seen it no da."

"It's almost like you can read my mind," Yui said. "Sometimes I don't know how I can do this. I don't have any... what you'd call religious faith in Suzaku, I guess..."

"Do you think that Suzaku is real no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Yes."

"Do you think that He will appear tomorrow when you call Him no da?"

"Yes. I know he will."

"And I knew that you'd know that no da," she said. "It shows in everything you've done no da. Maybe it isn't what you expect it to be like, but you have all the faith you need no da."

Yui nodded. That was true, when she thought about it. All she had been through searching for her Seishi, adventurous and dangerous things she had done, walking right into a den of bandits and into the plague in Choukou... All of that, because she believed. From the moment she had first seen the "Star" character glowing on Hotohori's neck, it had never occurred to her not to believe in her Seishi. Wasn't that the same as believing in Suzaku, after all?

"Besides," Chichiri went on, "you felt Suzaku's presence from the stars in Kutou, and I think you can feel it right now, all around you no da."

"Yes."

"Think about that no da. That's how you're going to purify your mind no da. Think about yourself surrounded by Suzaku's presence no da."

Yui closed her eyes, smiling, and nodded again.

She heard Chichiri's footsteps, and something moving through the water. "Brace yourself no da," Chichiri said.

Yui did, but as Chichiri poured the warm water over her head, she realized that she didn't have to. The water flowing over her was so pleasant, there was no need to protect herself from that sensation.

*******

"Nakago-sama!" Suboshi came running toward the palace gate as Nakago entered with Ashitare shuffling heavily along behind him. The torches in the archway cast a pool of golden light around them, into which Suboshi ran.

"What is it?" Nakago asked.

"You were right about Miaka-sama," Suboshi said. "Big Brother found her. He has her at the palace. And that's not all," he said. He darted over to one of the torches and held up his arm. Two lines of characters were scratched into his skin.

Miko found. Palace.  
Summoning Ceremony.

"Thank you, Suboshi," Nakago said. "You've done well. Tell your brother I'll be sending operatives to get Miaka immediately." He glanced over his shoulder as Ashitare opened his jaws wide and rolled his tongue in a toothy, wolfish yawn. "Then you should all try to get some sleep while I arrange it."

"But..." Suboshi started.

"I know you're nervous, but we all need it after this crisis. And you should try to be well-rested tomorrow, for your brother."

Suboshi was silent for a long moment, then nodded. "Come on, Ashitare," he said, starting toward their quarters.

*******

At dawn, the statue of Suzaku was lowered to a place inside the shrine but high above the floor, where it shone as it let in the morning light. Yui rose from the water without even being told, and Chichiri helped her dry off and put on a light, red under-robe before more female monks entered. With forked poles, they took down the bejewelled robe and the gauzy veil, and they also produced red silk slippers, strands of gold and rubies, and a filligreed golden crown. Piece by piece they dressed her, and under the heavy soft fabric of the robe, her skin still felt clean and new from the water.

The monks arranged the fabric carefully, and even one with a needle and red thread stitched some of the folds to make sure that they would stay perfectly in place. Then the jewelry; Yui almost giggled, thinking of herself as a Christmas tree as they hung these decorations on her, again stitching them in place at times. Finally, they draped the veil over her head, just touching the floor at her feet and stretching out, it seemed, forever behind her. The monks fitted the dainty crown over it and asked her to kneel. With careful hands, they again sewed the veil to the crown, and Yui heard them say those prayers Chichiri had mentioned over every stitch.

At last, they lifted the veil away from her face to drape behind her. "Now, Yui-chan," Chichiri said, placing a familiar red scroll in Yui's hands, "here is Suzaku's 'Universe of the Four Gods' no da. In a minute we'll be going outside to wait for the final preparations, and when all the Seishi are here and the monks open the doors again, you'll walk straight to the statue of Suzaku and read the incantation in the scroll no da."

"Where?" Yui asked, unrolling it to look.

"I've got it right there, just unroll it to the left no da. Read it over, it says one or two things after it tells you to burn the scroll no da."

"Okay." Yui unrolled the scroll and found it. She was afraid that it would be difficult to read, but the words practically seemed to translate themselves for her, right on the paper. _'The Suzaku no Miko stood in Suzaku's shrine and said, "Suzaku, god of Heaven and Earth"...'_ She quickly read it over. "Wha? It says my name here!" She handed Chichiri one end of the scroll and pointed it out. "See, it says 'I am Hongou Yui.'"

"It does no da!" Chichiri concurred. "Isn't it great no da!?"

"Yeah!" Yui said with a laugh. Her heart was already pounding with excitement.

"Now, you know what to do no da?"

Yui nodded.

"All right then no da," Chichiri said. On impulse, she grabbed Yui and hugged her. "Now, the next person to touch you will be Suzaku no da," Chichiri said as she backed away, and the other monks lifted the veil over her head again and smoothed it down in front of her.

Several of them took up the end of her train and a few others opened the door. Getting her dressed had taken so long that by now the sun outside was high and strong. The monks led her out of the shrine, not obliquely onto the walkway to her quarters in the palace, but straight ahead, where a wide staircase led down onto the garden courtyard. Yui had expected a crowd, but the courtyard was empty.

Chichiri stopped Yui at the top of the Shrine's stairs, and the monks bearing her train carried it around to her right and spread it out at the foot of the stairs below her. "Now, when the time comes, you just turn around and walk right in no da," Chichiri said.

Yui hugged 'The Universe of the Four Gods' to her chest. "Thank you, Chichiri."

"It's been my pleasure, Yui-chan no da," she said. "Now, you wait here while I get everyone no da."

Yui watched Chichiri cross the garden toward the doors of the palace. It seemed like forever waiting. In the silence she could hear birds singing, and the wind sighing across the lake in the garden. She heard heavy creaking from inside the shrine; probably they were doing something else with the statue.

Finally, she saw red flags of Konan raised up on the other side of the courtyard and heard a distant cheer as they slowly moved toward her. The procession was obscured by the trees of the garden, but she could watch those tall flags come closer and closer.

*******

"'The braziers burned with red flames and the Priests of Suzaku led the crowd of people in prayers before the palace of Konan as Chichiri came for the other Sei of Suzaku. Surrounded by guards and holy men, the Seven walked in procession through the palace and into the inner courtyard, where the guards raised red flags of Konan. The people at the palace steps saw the flags and cheered as the Seishi came to the steps of Suzaku's Shrine, where the Suzaku no Miko awaited them, surrounded by monks.'"

Hiro's heart was pounding, too, but for different reasons. He could feel the pull of dread deep in his chest. Chiriko was a Sei of Seiryuu... The summoning ceremony itself was a trap...

*******

Yui had entertained a whimsical hope that Hotohori would come around the trees first, but no. First were the guards, then clergymen. The first Sei to appear was Chichiri, then Tamahome and Nuriko. Hotohori came next, in his most elaborate imperial robes and a hat that looked like a mortarboard with fringe across the front, then Chiriko, Tasuki, and finally Mitsukake—Yui smiled to see Tama on his shoulder. The guards and priests took places around the foot of the stairs as the Seishi came in the order of their constellations on the train of Yui's veil, and moved in a smooth line to take their places at its hem. There were no spectators, except the priests and monks. Yui supposed it must be security considerations if nothing else.

She took a moment to smile down at her Seishi—Chiriko obviously needed it; he was positively white—before she heard the massive doors of the shrine unlatch and swing slowly open behind her. With a deep breath, she held the scroll tightly, turned left—_Do not step on the veil_—and walked resolutely through the door. The statue was back on its base, with water flowing from Suzaku's feet and sunlight raining down on him from the ceiling. The brass bowl of fire was now set up on an altar before the fountain. Between the flickering reflections in the statue and the pull on her veil, she was vaguely aware of the Seishi carrying it behind her, and when she stopped before the altar, they knelt and lay it down on the floor.

_This is it..._ Yui unrolled the scroll, took a deep breath, and read the words with her full voice.

"Suzaku, god of Heaven and Earth, god of fire, together with your people, the Empire of Konan, I call to you. I am Hongou Yui. I have come from another world to stand before you, under the blessing and protection of the Seven Sei of Suzaku.

"I am the Suzaku no Miko, and I call upon you to fulfill the vow you made to the people of Konan at the beginning of their history. Appear before me! Join together with me, and together we will walk the Earth and perform three miracles for the sake of your people!

"I have come to you through the perils of the Earth, and now I speak into your Heaven. I summon you now, by that part of yourself that walks the earth as the Seven Sei of Suzaku, by the flames of this scroll, the sign of your promise, and by my voice as Suzaku no Miko.

"_**Suzaku!**_" Yui shouted. She threw the scroll into the flame in a flourishing trail of paper. "_**I summon you!**_" At her words, the scroll was consumed in a sudden plume of ruby-red flame.

And then silence.

_What is it? What did I do wrong!?_ Yui thought. Her heart pounded in her chest. She thought she might count off seconds, but she knew she wouldn't get through more than three or four before she panicked...

A sound swelled up out of the silence: one note from a flute, rich and wonderfully steady.

"Chiriko?" Yui whipped around.

Chiriko had his flute to his lips, blowing that note, constant and smooth as glass, as he rose to his feet. At last he stopped, not suddenly, but not trailing off, either. "Everyone, Yui," he said, "I'm sorry about this."

_What!?_ But Yui found she couldn't speak or lift a hand. Her body was as frozen as that note in the air. No one else moved either, except Chiriko.

"My name isn't Chiriko," he said. "I'm Seiryuu's Sei Amiboshi, and I did what I had to do. I don't want anyone to be hurt."

The paralysis was beginning to fade along with the memory of the note, and Yui pushed herself back toward him.

The Sei of Suzaku were beginning to stir as well. "You... bastard..." Tasuki growled through his teeth.

Before anyone could move enough for any kind of retaliation, Amiboshi raised the flute to his lips again and played the low, sweet notes of a traditional lullaby. The monks, priests, and guards wavered and fell at the sound of it, and it wrapped Yui's mind tightly in soft sleepiness, so that she stumbled over her veil and struggled to raise her head and see him turn and walk out of the shrine, playing the same song as he went.

*******

Nakago knew that it was a waiting game at this point. There was nothing to say, even sitting here facing Suboshi, who sat staring at the floor, leaning on his own lap with his hands hanging between his knees. They'd been over the plan so many times... There was no use in saying again now that it was the closest thing to "safe" he could come up with. That was why Amiboshi had agreed to do it. With any luck, he could just walk out without hurting anyone or being in danger. At last he bent over to reach and took one of Suboshi's hands.

"It's happening now," Suboshi said. "I think so. My heart's pounding..."

*******

Yui's head cleared as the music dwindled into the distance. The Seishi were back on their feet as well, and Nuriko, Tasuki, and Tamahome ran out the door in pursuit.

"Mitsukake-chan, can you make sure no one's hurt no da?" Chichiri asked.

Mitsukake nodded as he set the now-sleeping Tama-chan safely aside, and Chichiri ran out the door also.

"Yui!" Hotohori cried, and dashed over to her as best he could in his imperial robes and shoes.

She was trying to rise, but the veil still caught at her feet. Finally she seized the golden crown from her head and tossed it aside, then Hotohori took her arms and half-pulled her out of the tangle of sheer fabric as she kicked it away, only to stumble back over the thick red robe. She turned to it next, but the sash wouldn't come untied... "Aaah! They sewed me into this thing!"

"Come on," Hotohori said. With an arm around her waist he started for the door, while Mitsukake was trying to shake someone awake.

Hotohori kicked off his ornate shoes on the stairs of the shrine, and Yui did everything she could to pick up her skirts, but especially over the unsmoothed ground of the garden, they were both so encumbered by their clothes that when they got to the front doors of the palace, Amiboshi was already halfway to the outer wall. Tamahome and Tasuki followed at a distance, occasionally trying to close in on him, but then stumbling back, obviously hit by the effects of the sleep-song. Even where she was, Yui's mind was hazy at the strains of it.

Nuriko was still beside the palace doors, shaking a sleeping guard and shouting at him. "—_**The bowmen on the towers, dammit!**_ Crap, they're asleep, too..."

"Nuriko, what's happening!?" Hotohori asked.

"Everyone in earshot of him is asleep except us!" she said. "And we can't get close! Dammit, there's nothing to keep him from just walking out of here!"

"Who's that?" Yui cried, pointing.

"Who?" Nuriko looked around. Off in the crowd of prone figures, someone was standing, holding something to their mouth...

_TWEEEEEEEEEEET!_

The whistle shot through the fog in Yui's brain, shone through the lullaby like a laser. Tamahome and Tasuki ran forward, following that beam.

Tamahome got to him first. His right hand drew back while the left hand seized the shoulder of Amiboshi's shirt and whipped him around.

*******

Suboshi's hand was ripped away from Nakago's as he cried out and fell, sending the chair clattering across the floor.

"Suboshi!" Nakago immediately fell to his knees as Suboshi clutched his face with both hands. He gently pried Suboshi's hands away and saw his left cheek reddened, looked like the start of a deep bruise... _Amiboshi! No!_

With another grunt of pain Suboshi clutched his wrist.

*******

Amiboshi still clung to the flute as he pushed himself up on his elbows, struggling to get back to his feet, when Tasuki's boot slammed down on his wrist. When he raised his head, all he could see was the iron fan.

"Don't move!" Tasuki shouted. "Let go of the flute!"

Amiboshi stared at the fan for a long moment, then sighed and opened his hand. He flinched as Tamahome immediately snatched the instrument and snapped it in half.

Nuriko, Yui, and Hotohori started down the palace steps and Chichiri materialized in the courtyard as Tasuki hauled Amiboshi to his feet. Sure enough, Yui could see a blue glow behind the torn fabric on his shoulder as he walked with lowered face.

With sudden violence that belied his air of defeat, Amiboshi stomped his heel into Tasuki's foot. Even as he recoiled from the blow, Amiboshi yanked his arm around and bit into his hand.

Tasuki screamed as Amiboshi broke away from him, narrowly dodging as Tamahome made a grab for him.

"Stay back!" Nuriko cried, darting in front of Yui and Hotohori, but Amiboshi ran sideways across the courtyard, away from everyone. "What's he doing...?"

He rammed his shoulder into one of the burning braziers with such force that he and it toppled over together and the burning coals spilled out onto a bare patch of ground. Tamahome and Tasuki paused in pursuing him, wondering what he was going to do next. Rather than getting to his feet, Amiboshi took one step on his knees and pushed his forearms into the coals as the grass around him started to catch fire.

Chichiri darted across the grass and took hold of him as the others stood paralyzed with disbelief. "Nai no da!!" she shouted, pulling at his shoulders. "Amiboshi, stop no da!!" He curled up tight, fighting her even as he screamed in pain. Finally, with a roar of effort, she dragged him up from the ground almost limp, his arms blackened. "Hakuujinraiho!" she cried, and at her command rain began to fall, a light drizzle over most of the courtyard, but intense enough on that spot to put out the flames.

*******

Suboshi screamed and clutched his arms to his body as Nakago tried to get hold of him. "Suboshi! Don't move!" At last he managed to haul him up into a sitting position, get hold of one of his arms...

The message was still written on the underside of his forearm: "Miko found. Palace." Before Nakago's eyes, Suboshi's arm seared red, and the characters boiled away as blisters rose like bubbles in his skin.

"_**DOCTOR!**_" Nakago screamed at the door. "_**GET A DOCTOR!!**_"

Suboshi stopped screaming and sat against Nakago, panting for breath.

"A doctor is coming," Nakago said. "Sit still."

"I can't feel him! Where's my brother!? _I can't feel him!!_"

"Calm down!"

"_He's dead!_" Suboshi screamed. "_He's dead!!_"

"No!" Nakago shouted. "Calm down and listen!"

With effort, Suboshi got control of himself and turned to look at Nakago.

"I won't lie to you. I think your brother is badly injured. Look at your arms," Nakago said. Suboshi grimaced at the sight of his blistered forearms. "They're badly burned," he continued. "But now it's suddenly stopped. Amiboshi isn't dead, he's hurt badly, and the link broke to protect you."

"But he's hurt, and he's trapped there..."

"He'll be all right," Nakago said. "He's been captured, yes, but I'll do everything I can to get him back. And the Sei of Suzaku are not the kind of people who would let him die."

*******

"Tamahome-chan, watch him no da," Chichiri said, then ran back into the palace, leaving Amiboshi unconscious on the grass. "Mitsukake-chan no da!" she called into the distance.

Hotohori and Nuriko followed Yui as she ran down the steps and looked into the still-sleeping crowd for that lone figure... Now Yui could see it was a very small person, probably a child, walking slowly toward them...

She found the spot between the rows of people and hurried toward the child as best she could, and when she came close it was a boy in a green robe, with brown hair in a ponytail that stuck straight up in the air and a wide blade of grass in his hands, folded into a whistle. "You saved us!" she cried. "Who are you!?"

He blinked at her. "Um, excuse me just a moment," he said; tilting his head to each side in turn, he removed a small wad of cloth from each ear. Looking closely, Yui could see the torn-away spot in the hem of one of his sleeves. "Can you say that again, please?"

"Wow!" Nuriko said. "You certainly are resourceful."

"Thank you," the boy said, and blushed.

"Who are you?" Yui asked.

"My name is Ou Doukun," he said, "but, um..."

The boy picked up the hem of his robe and lifted his foot. There, framed nicely by his black slipper, the character "Stretching" was written in red light.

"Chiriko!!" Yui cried. Without a thought, she dropped to her knees, threw her arms around the boy and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't come find you! Thank you so much!"

"Um, you're welcome, Suzaku no Miko-sama..."

"Oh, the ceremony!" she realized, and straightened up. "Chiriko, come with me." Yui turned over her shoulder, looking over at where Tamahome was standing over Amiboshi and Tasuki had begun shaking onlookers awake. "Tamahome, can you carry him!?" she shouted.

"Uh, sure."

Yui was already running through the crowd back toward the palace steps, with Chiriko, Hotohori, and Nuriko close behind. "Take him back inside! We've got to get back to the Shrine!"

Tamahome lifted the unconscious Amiboshi, and they all went running after Yui. Mitsukake and Chichiri met them in the garden, and immediately turned around and followed the others as Yui stumbled up the steps of Suzaku's Shrine in her robes, dodged around the discarded veil, and finally arrived breathless at the altar. _The scroll..._ There was still a faint glow among the ashes; maybe she could still...

With a quick glance over her shoulder, Yui made sure her Seishi were all there behind her, then turned back to the statue of Suzaku, trying to remember something of the words. "I am the Suzaku no Miko!" she cried, amid panting for breath. "I stand before you with the protection and blessing of the Sei of Suzaku! By the part of you that is in them, by the flames of the scroll of your promise, and by my voice I summon you! Suzaku! I summon you!"

She watched with a pounding heart as the last red glow faded away, and a wisp of smoke curled up from it. Yui was just about to let herself collapse, when she realized that the smoke wasn't fading away, but growing larger and denser, tracing out a shape. She heard various breaths of anticipation beside her as the wisp became a cloud of thick smoke that began to bleed color and realized itself into a shape, like a picture coming into focus...

"Taiitsukun!?" Yui cried as the smoke formed into Taitsukun's wrinkled face and the trailing wisps became her floating sashes.

"The ceremony failed, Yui," Taiitsukun said simply. "Suzaku isn't going to appear."

Yui stumbled back, stunned. "What!?"

"You didn't have all seven Sei of Suzaku, and by the time you did, the scroll had already been burned."

"So that's it...?" Yui said. "It's over...? No! I don't believe it! We all tried so hard... Those people who died on the road... In Choukou... And what happened to Tamahome... All that's for nothing now!?" she screamed. "Is Suzaku that kind of a god!? Is he that petty!?"

"Suzaku _is_ a god!" Taiitsukun said. "He isn't of the earthly plane, and he has a lot on his mind. It takes a very specific combination of things to get his attention. You knew from the start what you had to do."

"So now he's just going to throw Konan to the wolves, is that it!?" If Chichiri was right, he did last time...

"Yui's right!" Tamahome said. "This can't just be the end of it."

"There is another way, isn't there no da?" Chichiri added.

"Now, calm down!" Taiitsukun said. "My student is right, there is another way to summon Suzaku, but be warned, it will be much more difficult than what you've been through already."

"What is it!?" Yui asked. _I don't care what I have to do, I'm not going to let it end this way..._

Taiitsukun took a deep breath before beginning the explanation. "Every Miko who has summoned one of the Four Gods has left behind a Shinzahou, an object of personal significance to her, which her god associated with her presence. To show yourself to the Four Gods as a Miko, you must posess the Shinzahou of the gods who have already been summoned in this age: Genbu and Byakko. To get them, you will have to travel to their empires, first Hokkan, then Sairou, and there, you will not enjoy the protection that Suzaku can give you in his own borders."

"I understand," Yui said.

"I doubt that," Taiitsukun said, "but I know that you'll do it, and that's the important thing." She looked past Yui to the Sei of Suzaku, and Yui turned to look at them. "And you? Do you all agree with her?"

The Seishi immediately returned a chorus of affirmatives, after which Hotohori spoke for them all. "Of course we do. We will do whatever we must to protect Yui and to help her summon Suzaku."

Taiitsukun smiled, a very strange sight indeed. "You seven must be the strangest mix of Seishi I've ever seen a god come up with!"

"Hey, watch it!" Tasuki snapped.

"Shut up while I finish!" she shot back. "Seeing where you all came from, and all the bickering you've done, I wouldn't have had much faith in you all, but you've proven me wrong. You have proven yourselves up to now, and you've come together in spirit when you had to. Now you prove your courage again by setting out against odds you don't even understand. And for this, I think you all deserve what help I can give you."

With that, Taiitsukun raised her hand, and a ball of white light appeared just above and before each of the Seishi's faces, lowering slowly. Chichiri was the first to raise her hands to the light, and at her touch, it formed itself into a shape and the light blinked away, leaving a golden charm in her hands. The others quickly followed the example, and one by one the lights flickered into gifts at the touch of their hands. As Yui glanced them over, most of them seemed obvious enough—a silver-white Tessen for Tasuki, a medicine jar for Mitsukake, a sword for Hotohori. Nuriko's ball of light wrapped around her wrists and formed heavy bracelets, and Chiriko closed his hands on his from the side, only to have a scroll appear between his hands and have to fumble to catch it.

Tamahome grinned as he cupped his hands under the glow, which then blinked out like a popping bubble, leaving nothing behind. "What!? What happened!? Where's mine!?" he cried.

"I'm not giving you anything you can sell," Taiitsukun said.

"That's not fair!" Tamahome wailed.

"Maybe it isn't. You'll find out."

"Taiitsukun-sama," Chiriko said diffidently. "What are these things?"

"These are your sacred tools," Taiitsukun said. "They were created for each of your abilities. As Sei of Suzaku, you have far more power than you have yet realized. These tools will bring out that hidden power and teach you to use it."

"Thank you, Taiitsukun," Yui said.

"As for you, Suzaku no Miko," she answered, turning back to Yui, "I have business with you also, and I must speak to you alone. —So all of you out of here!" she said, shooing the Seishi out with her hands, then pointed to Amiboshi. "And for goodness sake, get him out of here too! You can't imagine how it disrupts the energy, having him here..."

Yui and Hotohori's eyes met for a long moment, and she smiled at him before he turned to go. Tamahome and Tasuki were too absorbed in their new gifts or lack thereof, and Nuriko picked up Amiboshi and carried him out of the shrine, flanked by Chichiri and Mitsukake. Hotohori was the last one out the doors, and at a gesture from Taiitsukun, they swung shut behind him.

"Yui, you too have exceeded my expectations, but now there are several things I must tell you," Taiitsukun said. "First, since you couldn't bear to watch what happened to your friend in Kutou, I did."

Yui frowned. "Why?"

"Because no one knew exactly how much happened then, and it was very important for someone to. Since the two of you are on opposing sides, perhaps I shouldn't, but I will tell you this. Miaka is yet a virgin."

Yui took a moment to find her voice. Nakago had gotten to her in time... Miaka hadn't been... "Thank you!" she cried. "Thank you, Taiitsukun, that's wonderful!"

"Don't be so quick to thank me," Taiitsukun said. "This is bad news for you."

"What!? How can you say that?"

"If she weren't a virgin, Miaka would not be able to summon Seiryuu."

"...Do they know that?"

"Nakago knows of the risk, but his faith is so strong that it doesn't matter. Even though he sees the faults that have grown in your friend, in his heart he believes in her, much as your Hotohori believes in you. —And that is what brings me to my second point, and as the Suzaku no Miko, this is one thing that you have truly done wrong."

"What?" Yui said, taken aback.

"Although the Miko and her Seishi must live in total devotion to each other, there is a barrier between them, a barrier that you have crossed. To summon the god, the Miko must be a pure virgin, untainted by human touch. And especially, it is not for a Sei to touch his Miko with love."

"What... What do you mean? 'Untainted by human touch...'? I'm supposed to be totally devoted to my Seishi, but I'm not supposed to love them??"

"You know what I mean!" Taiitsukun snapped. "You must be a virgin. But between you and Hotohori, it isn't only that. Despite tradition, many Seishi have fallen in love with their Mikos through the ages, and I will tell you this now. It comes to nothing." Yui opened her mouth to protest, but Taiitsukun cut her off. "From now on, you must not let him touch you with love, nor you touch him! None of your romantic notions will make this untrue! Do you understand me?"

Yui turned her face away as hot tears came to her eyes, but she nodded.

"And now I have one last thing for you."

Yui didn't look up at her.

"As I said, you also have exceeded my expectations. You have proven yourself to be clever and wise, but also caring and brave. You have placed yourself in danger when you could simply have let your Seishi protect and serve you, because you thought you were doing the right thing. I respect this in you, but it will come to nothing if you're killed doing such things. So, in anticipation of you continuing in this manner, I have a gift for you as well."

Yui looked up despite the tears on her face, and watched as Taiitsukun reached her hand toward the brass bowl. Some of the ash particles began to glow with a red light as the others blew away from them toward the edges of the bowl, until the grey ash stood in a ring around a pool of red glow, which gathered itself up into Taiitsukun's hand. Yui closed her eyes as Taiitsukun held that hand over her head and sprinkled the ashes over her. Each one felt like electric warmth that fell right through her clothes and skin to find its place inside her.

"These are the ashes of Suzaku's 'Universe of the Four Gods,'" Taiitsukun said. "Perhaps you have already experienced some small connection to Suzaku's power, and now that connection will grow greater. In times of need, when your Seishi cannot protect you, you will be able to call upon his power."

"Thank you, Taiitsukun," Yui said again.

"And now, Suzaku no Miko, I will take my leave. It is a hard road ahead of you, and you and your Seishi have my best wishes."

*******

"'With those words, Taiitsukun the Overseer of the World disappeared in the smoke, leaving the Suzaku no Miko standing alone before the golden statue.'"

Hiro closed the bookmark in 'The Universe of the Four Gods' and squeezed the book to his chest. _Thank goodness they can still summon Suzaku..._

But as he lowered it into his lap, he knew that he should open the book again and turn the page. He knew that things would keep happening, and he had to know about them, but his hand shook when he touched the cover. He wished he could stop reading. He wished he could rest...

And he had no idea how much longer this might last.

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  
_In the wake of the failed Summoning Ceremony, Yui and her Seishi must reconcile what has happened, even as they prepare themselves to continue. The preparations allow a moment of respite, but time to oneself can bring its own personal challenges._   
NEXT TIME:  
Picking Up Pieces


	26. Picking Up Pieces

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_Although the ceremony to Summon Suzaku has failed, hope remains for Yui and her Seishi. Now, they must travel to the empires of Hokkan and Sairou for the Shinzahou that will allow them to summon their god.  
It is a time of preparation, and a time of respite._

Episode 26:  
Picking Up Pieces

The doors of Suzaku's Shrine closed behind Hotohori as he left, leaving Yui and Taiitsukun inside. Below him, at the foot of the stairs, the guards and religious were starting to stir from their musically-induced slumber. Chiriko lingered at the top of the stairs, peeking into the scroll he'd been given. Likewise Tasuki was admiring his shining new Tessen while Tamahome moped about the unfairness of it. As for himself, he had practically forgotten about the sword in his hand.

He saw Nuriko laying Amiboshi down in the grass as Chichiri and Mitsukake looked on, and he descended toward them, picking up his shoes as he passed by where they still lay on the steps. "I want him placed under house arrest, heavily guarded."

"Of course. I'll see to it," Nuriko replied.

"Please, let me tend to his injuries first," Mitsukake said.

Hotohori nodded. "Of course." The pragmatic Emperor part of his mind was telling him that he should have Amiboshi killed, not so much an act of vengeance as an opportunity to set Kutou back, but he wasn't willing to listen to such heartless advice, even from himself. And this proved only the first drop in a storm of practical considerations brewing up in his mind. This new quest had to be planned for, announcement had to be made about what had happened—news of the failed ceremony was bound to get out and he could only assure the people that there was still hope—and that business with Tamahome, must go ahead with that... And then the Star Watching Festival was coming up—that would be a good opportunity... "I'm going to the front of the palace," he said. "I have to wake the ministers, start making plans..."

"Not without guards, you're not!" Nuriko snapped, then immediately clapped a hand to her mouth. "Hotohori-sama, I'm sorry!"

"No, you're right. Help me wake them up..."

Nuriko paused to point at Tamahome and Tasuki as she and Hotohori each found the nearest guard. "You two!" she shouted. "Stop goofing off and start shaking guards!" That was enough to shake Tamahome out of his cloud.

"Hey!" Tasuki protested.

"And don't enjoy it too much!" Nuriko added.

Meanwhile Mitsukake removed the cover from the medicine jar Taiitsukun had given him. "If this brings out my power to heal, I can't think of a better time to start using it..."

Chichiri nodded, stroking Amiboshi's shaggy hair back from his forehead. Such a young man, a child, really, who'd become a weapon in this war by the accident of being born a Sei of Seiryuu, now laying here unconscious with his arms charred black and seeping... something... It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

Mitsukake withdrew his fingers from the medicine jar, covered with a white crystalline powder, and touched it to his mouth.

"What is it no da?"

"It's salt."

Chichiri made a terrified squeak. "Don't use that no da!!"

"I won't," he said, dusting off his fingers. "Although I think I might know what it's for." He set the jar aside and held his hand over Amiboshi's arm.

The red light caught the attention of the guard Nuriko had just awakened. "That's him!" he cried. "The Sei of Seiryuu!"

"We're handling him!" Nuriko insisted. "You just do your job and wake up the others!"

By this time Hotohori had gathered an entourage of guards. "Tell Yui where I am," he said to the courtyard in general. "—And Tamahome!"

"Wha?" Tamahome looked up from shaking a Priest of Suzaku.

"I'm going to talk to you later," Hotohori said, then turned and set off toward the palace. Chiriko glanced around the courtyard for a moment, then skittered down the steps and ran after him.

"Somebody's in trouble," Tasuki sang.

"Shut up!"

Even with his arms now healed, Amiboshi was only half awake as Nuriko hauled him to his feet, still shouting orders at the guards, who were by now up and milling about. "He's under house arrest and the Emperor himself said 'under heavy guard.' I need a detachment!" Mitsukake followed her toward the palace doors as a cluster of guards quickly formed around them.

They had disappeared into the trees when one of the twin doors of Suzaku's shrine creaked open, just enough to let Yui slip out, leaning heavily on the door and dragging her heavy silk robe behind her. By now most of the monks were awake and ran to help her, with a soft chorus of "Suzaku no Miko-sama!"

"Yui, are you okay!?" Tamahome dashed up the stairs while Yui paused to let the monks push the door open again and dislodge the train of her robe from it.

She took his hands to steady herself and let her feet fall onto each stair down to the garden. "I'm okay." She looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"It's all right no da," Chichiri assured her. "Hotohori and Chiriko-chan went to wake people up and figure out what to do next, and Nuriko-chan and Mitsukake-chan are taking care of Amiboshi-chan no da."

At the bottom of the stairs, Yui stepped on the hem of her robe and stumbled against Tamahome.

"Yui, are you sure you're okay?"

"Somebody get me out of this robe!!" she wailed, and leaned heavily against Tamahome, sobbing against his chest and clutching at fistfulls of his clothes.

"It's okay, Yui. Come on. Let's go to your room and get some rest." Some of the lady monks were already running toward them with a sewing-box. "You follow us," Tamahome told them, and started gently leading Yui away with an arm around her waist.

Tasuki watched them walk away for a moment, cast a quick glance at Chichiri, then stormed off. "Ah, hell, I'm gonna go out front and shake some more guards."

Chichiri stood statue-still as the other Seishi left her. Slowly, as if fighting for the momentum to move, she turned and looked up at the relief of Suzaku on the door of the shrine; her hand touched her face, and her mask stiffened and slid off into her fingers. The shudder started in her arm, moving her hand slightly at first, and then grew like an earthquake until she launched the mask at the door with a roar that sent the other monks scattering as she ran up the stairs of the shrine.

"Chichiri-sama??"

"Leave me alone no da!" she screamed, throwing the massive door of the shrine open, then dragging it shut behind her. The doors sealed off the sounds of the outside world, and Chichiri, with the cry still in her throat, turned to look at the statue of Suzaku. The scream faded into a wail, and then a sob as she fell to her knees and bent over, rocking like an upset child.

*******

Hiro paced up and down the apartment, from the door of his room, up the hall, through the living room to the kitchen and back, book in hand. "'Seiryuu's Sei Amiboshi was locked in a well-appointed room, with Imperial guards along the outside of every wall, and two inside the room with him. Those who had fallen under his power were wakened, and the Emperor summoned his ministers to counsel him, and to plan a route into Hokkan. He ordered criers and written proclamations to be sent out into the city and all the land, saying that the Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi would now undertake a quest, and that Suzaku would surely be summoned upon their return. He also ordered that a coach and horses be at the ready.

"'When he had done this, the Monks of Suzaku who had attended to the Suzaku no Miko told the Emperor that she had called his name, and he left his ministers to their deliberations to be at her side.'"

*******

Hotohori glanced down the hallway toward the counsel room. He hadn't been there when Yui came out of Suzaku's Shrine... His advisors could wait a bit longer. He set out in the opposite direction, toward her quarters.

"Um, uh... Your majesty?" Chiriko called him back.

"Yes?"

"Um, should I tell everyone you'll be late?"

"Yes, please," Hotohori said, and pointed to one of the guards. "You, lead Chiriko to the counsel room." The man detached from the cluster of guards around Hotohori and did as told, with Chiriko half-running to follow on his shorter legs.

The rest of them followed Hotohori as he made his way toward Yui's room, with a few of them scouting the hallways some way before and behind him. For all the caution, they arrived without incident, and Hotohori slid the door open to find Tamahome seated beside Yui's bed, where she lay curled up tightly under the blankets. Tahamome stood as the guards slid the door shut.

"She's been calling for you."

"So I heard," Hotohori said. "Is she all right?"

Tamahome nodded. "I asked Mitsukake to look at her, just in case. He says she's been over-stressed and she needs some rest, but that's it."

Hotohori nodded and crossed to Yui's bedside. Rather than taking the chair, he knelt beside the bed, almost eye-level with her, and removed the fringed hat so that he could lean close to her face and stroke her hair with his hand.

Slowly she woke and looked up at him longingly before burying her face in the pillow. "Stop it," she said. Her voice was tiny, hardly above a whisper.

He withdrew his hand. "Is something wrong, Yui?"

"When Taiitsukun... talked to me..."

He reached for her hand, but she shrank away from his touch. "Yui, what is it?"

"She said I couldn't let you touch me..."

"What...?"

"She said... She said that to summon Suzaku, I had to be 'untainted by human touch,' and especially not to let one of my Seishi touch me with love."

Tamahome turned to look from across the room.

"I think just that kind of love, but... I love you..." she whispered, and sniffled.

For a moment, Hotohori couldn't meet her eyes, but he took a deep breath, set his face in a soft expression, and leaned on the bed to look at her eye-to-eye. "Yui. You know that I don't have to touch you to love you. And once we have summoned Suzaku, then we will be free. Is that right?"

Yui nodded slightly.

"Then just know that until then, I may not touch you, but I will be close by," he said. "That's enough to make me happy. So don't cry for me. Let your mind rest. We're taking care of things now."

She managed a tremulous smile for a moment, then paused. "There isn't anything you need me to do...?"

"Rest and take care of yourself," he said. "I will let you know when I need your help."

"Okay."

Another long pause.

"Do you need me here?" he asked

"...I'll be all right."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be okay. Tamahome's staying with me."

"Very well," he said, and suppressed a longing to kiss her forehead. "I will be arranging the journey to Hokkan, but don't hesitate to call for me if you need me. Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it."

Yui closed her eyes and nodded against the pillow.

"Sleep well, Yui. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He rose and turned to Tamahome before leaving the room. "Thank you for staying with her."

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something...?" Tamahome asked.

Hotohori paused. "Stay with Yui for now. We'll speak about that later," he said softly, and swept quietly out of the room.

The door sliding closed behind him left the room silent, and Tamahome returned to the chair beside the bed. He hesitated for only a moment, then took Yui's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. _To hell with what Taiitsukun said..._

*******

"Suboshi?" Nakago said on his way into the room. "The doctor told me your arms..."

"All better, yeah," Suboshi said. He was sitting on his bed, smiling brightly at his left forearm, and didn't look up as he spoke. Nakago came up next to him and looked over his shoulder; there were a few short marks on his arm, just slight white-on-red fingernail scratches. "We worked out this code a long time ago," Suboshi said, and pointed to two short, lengthwise parallel lines near his wrist. "These mean he's safe. And this one," a single line below them, running in the same direction, "is 'Can you talk?'."

Before Nakago's eyes, a whitish hint of abraded skin crossed the single line perpendicularly.

"No," Suboshi said, the smile falling from his face.

*******

"What are you doing?" the red-armored guard demanded.

"Nothing!" Amiboshi said. "I just couldn't believe how the skin was, after I'd gotten burned like that."

The guard kept glaring at him, stone-faced, but seemed to accept the explanation. _No. I definitely can't talk, Little Brother._

Amiboshi sat on the head of his bed and leaned against the wall. There wasn't much else to do, practically nothing else that didn't offend the guardsmen standing in his room watching him. Just under his breath, he started humming out a little composition he'd been working on. He smiled as he went through it over and over, thinking one part might be more elaborate, another more simple...

"Stop that!" the guard barked, training a spear at him. Only then did he realize that he'd lost himself in thought and started humming aloud.

"All right! All right!"

He leaned against the wall again. Minutes dragged by as if they were hours.

"Could one of you hum maybe?"

The guards just narrowed their already-harsh eyes at him.

He sighed and resettled himelf. It felt like starving to death, being locked in here with no music, but at least he was here in the palace, near Miaka. He hardly even dared to think about her, lest the thoughts somehow get out of his head and into the air for someone to see. Hopefully she was still laying low. Hopefully that would keep her hidden...

*******

Nuriko brushed her fingers across the railing of the walkway to Suzaku's Shrine and watched the red light of sunset dance across the courtyard. Was it really just yesterday when she had been cleaning her dress uniform, shining every adornment until it shone like a mirror, dreaming about what she would do once Suzaku had been summoned and the quest was over? It seemed so long ago, those dreams so distant... In place of that excitement, all she could find was a desperate need for a little peace and quiet, and ironically the only place she could think to find it was the same place where she had lost it that morning.

She turned and stopped short in front of the entrance, then bent down. "Chichiri's mask?" she questioned, picking it up. Slowly she stood and pushed the door open. "Chichiri?" she questioned, peeking in.

"I'm here no da."

Nuriko blinked in the dimness for a moment before finding her, still wearing the crimson monk's robe from the summoning ceremony, curled like a princess's elaborately embroidered ball at the feet of Suzaku's statue. The only clue that this "toy" was something more was the long periwinkle braid hanging over her shoulder, the tip dragging in the water of the fountain.

"Are you all right?" Nuriko asked, stepping inside and easing the door closed behind her.

The ruby on Chichiri's forehead caught the torchlight first, glowing like a star before it was joined by the brown jewels of her eyes. She looked Nuriko in the face for a moment, and then lowered her head again. "Nai no da."

Nuriko glanced down at the smiling mask in her hand. "Have you been here all this time?"

"Hai no da. I needed..." Chichiri raised her head again, and her scarred cheek turned into view as she looked up at the statue of Suzaku towering above her. "I needed to be here for a while no da."

"Yeah, me too." Nuriko said. After a moment, she slowly crossed the floor of the shrine, looking down at the Miko's veil bearing the Seishi's ruby constellations, which lay tangled on the floor. She paused at the foot of the fountain, then carefully stepped into the water, walked over, and sat beside Chichiri, clasping her hands between her knees. A long moment of silence limped by. "What a mess," Nuriko murmured at last.

"You can say that again no da."

The water lapped around Nuriko's ankles, laughing mockingly at her as it flowed away. "I wonder why we didn't... _feel_ Amiboshi, if he was a Sei of Seiryuu."

"I guess... I guess he never really tried to hurt anyone no da."

"Except himself."

"Except himself no da."

Nuriko leaned back and looked up at the statue of Suzaku, and beyond, to the stars just begining to peek through the orifice in the ceiling. "I don't understand why he would do that to himself. Was he trying suicide, what? I just don't understand."

"I don't know if I understand anything anymore no da."

"Me neither. Yui and Miaka are both so young... So many of the Seishi are, too. So young to be having to fight and suffer..." She gave a sniff. "_I'm_ not even twenty, although it makes me feel like an old man sometimes. All this pain and suffering, friends being turned against each other, Miaka's pain, Yui's, and poor Tamahome... This can't be what the gods want."

"Nai, it can't be no da. I believe the gods want us to be happy; I have to no da." Chichiri took a deep breath, and let it out in a slow sigh. "But I guess we have to be able to chose paradise or it means nothing no da. People have to have free will so they can chose to do good, and we can do such beautiful things with it no da. But free will means we can do ugly things too no da. Such horrible, ugly things..."

"Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it."

"Sometimes I do too no da." Chichiri leaned back against Suzaku's legs. "What do we do now no da?"

"Well, I guess we go to Hokkan and look for Genbu's Shinzahou. I don't know what else to do."

"Best to take it one day at a time, I guess no da." A slight smile played across Chichiri's lips, putting just the faintest arc under her brown eyes. "Or we could make the gods laugh again and tell them our plans no da." She paused, and the smile vanished from her face. "That wasn't funny no da."

Nuriko chuckled just slightly.

"Do we know when we'll be leaving no da?"

"I'm not sure. Probably less than a week; it looks like it'll be after the Star Watching Festival."

"The Star Watching Festival... that's enough time no da." Chichiri leaned forward and looked Nuriko in the eyes. "Nuriko-chan, will you go on a trip with me no da?"

Nuriko blinked. "Huh?"

"Will you go on a trip with me no da? I want to visit my home village; it's on the border of Sairou, but if we leave tomorrow morning, we can be back in time for the festival with my magic, and I want to see my brother before we go no da."

"But, um... Why do you want me to go with you?"

"Tasuki hates me, and I don't think Hotohori is very fond of me no da. Tamahome-chan has his own problems right now, I barely know Mitsukake-chan, and I don't know Chiriko-chan at all, but you're a nice person and I like you no da. And... I just don't want to be alone now no da."

Chichiri's eyes caught her, so desperate, reaching out like a prisoner searching for any kind, helping hand.

"I don't want to be alone now either," Nuriko said with a nod. "I think Hotohori-sama will let me take some leave after this mess. I'll ask him and Yui and let them know that the guard can handle things without me, and then we'll go."

"Thank you no da!" Chichiri cheered, grabbing Nuriko and hugging her. Without seeming to think about it, she took the mask out of Nuriko's lap and put it back on her face before splashing across the fountain. "I'll get everything else ready; you don't have to worry about anything no da. You'll love it; my village is beautiful this time of year no da. All the flowers are in bloom – you'll love it no da!"

Nuriko couldn't help but chuckle as Chichiri bustled out of the shrine. It'd been a long time since she'd had a break; it would be good to go home, even if it was to someone else's. She smiled at herself as she descended the stairs and crossed the garden to the palace. Last she'd heard, Hotohori was still in the counsel room.

*******

"That's crazy," one of the advisors was saying. "Hokkan's army has lookout posts all the way up that river."

"Well," Chiriko started, but the rest of what he said was drowned out in the renewed argument.

"Silence!" Hotohori commanded. The room fell silent so suddenly that it seemed the air had frozen. "Chiriko, what did you say?"

"Um, I said we should send a messenger to Hokkan and tell them we're coming."

The Minister of War actually laughed. "You aren't serious."

"Well, if we tell them we're coming for peaceful reasons, then they won't think we're invading. It would be riskier not to. Konan and Hokkan are on friendly terms. If we send the Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi as diplomats, it'll be a lot easier on them. Er, us."

"And I suppose they're just going to hand us Genbu's Shinzahou if we put out our hand?" an advisor shot back.

There was a knock at the door as he spoke, and Chiriko turned to see Nuriko recognized at the door and Hotohori leave the seat beside him to talk to her. "I think..." he said before turning back around. "I think if we don't put out our hand then they definitely won't."

Three people shouted at him at once before the rest joined in. He glanced back at Hotohori, who was still talking to Nuriko in the doorway. He started to make replies, but the advisors just kept shouting, by now having turned on each other and all but forgotten him.

"Calm yourselves," Hotohori said as he came back from the doorway. "This shouting isn't getting us anywhere. We will hear what Chiriko has to say."

"Your majesty," one of the ministers said, "surely you aren't thinking of disregarding our advice for that of this..." The man's eyes tracked the lowering of the Emperor's eyebrows, and he resituated his tone. "Chiriko-sama is indeed a Sei of Suzaku, but he is also a child, with no knowledge of strategy or administration."

"I placed first in the first civil service examination," Chiriko volunteered. He shrank back under the stares from the table, which ranged from incredulous to outright hostile.

"You're Ou Doukun of Jouzen-shi?" the Minister of Internal Affairs asked.

"Yes."

"And you also wrote a treatise on Occupation-Era Lyrical Poetry, then?"

"Yes, but I've studied more about it since then and I don't think I was completely right about everything in it. For example, apparently the law Kutou made about 'excessive' reference to the color red wasn't as strongly enforced as I thought then, plus my arguments didn't fully take into account the fact that a lot of the poems weren't published until after Konan's liberation so we can assume that the authorities would never have even _seen_ them so—"

"Chiriko, please excuse me," Hotohori cut in. "As fascinating as this is, we must stay to business."

"Oh. Sorry."

*******

"'The Emperor and his ministers, together with Suzaku's Sei Chiriko, made plans for the journey, and drew up orders for a ship to sail the river northward into Hokkan, and for the ship's equipment and provisions,'" Hiro read, leaning his elbows on the kitchen counter. "'The Emperor insisted that the plans not wait a day more than necessary, so they deliberated long into the night, while Suzaku's Sei Chichiri made preparations for her own journey.

"'When the Emperor and his cabinet had finished their deliberations, the orders were sent out, and a messenger was dispatched to the Imperial court of Hokkan with all haste, to announce the coming of the Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi. Although it was very late, the Emperor returned to the Suzaku no Miko's chambers, unwilling to sleep until he had spoken to Tamahome.'"

*******

The opening doorway cast a column of light across the darkened room, jolting Tamahome out of half-sleep. He turned to see Hotohori standing in silhouette, with just enough color bleeding around the edges to make his Imperial robes unmistakable. Uncharacteristically fuzzy strands of his hair caught the light, creating a tattered halo of weariness around his head.

"Tamahome. Please, come with me."

"It's awfully late, don't you think?" he said, nonetheless coming to the door.

"I'd rather not wait. And I think you'll feel the same."

With a glance over his shoulder to ensure that Yui was still sleeping undisturbed, Tamahome followed Hotohori out the door and through the hallways and stairs to a balcony at the end of a wide audience chamber, looking out over the palace wall onto the city.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Tamahome asked as Hotohori looked out at the dim twilight view.

He rubbed his head. "I had hoped to do this in daylight. I had a speech in mind, too, but I can't remember it now. Of course, it was supposed to be after Suzaku was summoned, but now it would be cruel to wait. I apologize for making you lose sleep, but I made up my mind to do this today."

"Do what today?"

Hotohori remained away in his own world. "I used to think that the whole world looked like this city. I had never seen or gone farther than this view, and what I saw were all happy, prosperous people. People would tell me about horrible things that existed outside, and I did my best to help, but I had never seen it, and try as I might, I didn't understand. Because of that, I think, I couldn't understand you when I met you. ...Excuse me."

Tamahome watched as he rubbed at his eyes, which sparkled strangely in the moonlight. "Hotohori-sama...? Are you okay?"

"I'm tired," he said, then pointed off into the sea of roofs, which all looked blue in the dark. "One of those houses out there, near the palace, just off the market... It belonged to one of the ministers of my court, who wanted to retire and go back to his family home in the provinces. I hope you won't think I'm being too presumptuous, but I bought that house."

Tamahome suppressed a laugh. "What do you need a house for? You have the whole palace."

Hotohori kept looking out at the city. "I want you to go home and bring your family back here to live in that house."

This time he did laugh. "You're kidding me!"

Hotohori turned to him, obviously meaning to show him a serious face. It could have been the blue darkness or the shadow of his hair that made him look so sad, but either way it caused the smile to fall away from Tamahome's face and let the news into his mind.

"My family... Living in the city? In one of those big houses...?"

"I want your brothers and sisters to study under the tutors here in the palace, also," Hotohori said.

"You mean it!?" Tamahome cried. "You really do mean it!" He took a moment to steady himself. "When do I leave!?"

"The sooner the better," Hotohori answered. "We'll have the ship ready to go to Hokkan as soon as possible, and I'd prefer if you were back in time for the Star Watching Festival."

"The Star Watching Festival.... Yes! I can take Yuiren and Gyokuran to the Star Watching Festival! I don't think they've ever seen fireworks before..."

"I have a coach at the ready if you want to leave immediately."

"Immediately!? As in right now!? Tonight!?"

Hotohori nodded.

"Yes! I'll go right away," Tamahome said, and dashed three steps before he stopped and turned around. "What about Yui?"

"I'll tell her where you are."

Tamahome stood grinning for a moment, then suddenly seized Hotohori in a short, tight hug before running across the room and out the door, leaving the guards slightly flustered.

Hotohori smiled to see him go, then slowly eased his tired body into motion. At least today would have a happy ending for someone.

He struggled to run it all through his mind as the guards followed him slowly back toward his bed-chamber. _Tamahome is leaving now, Chichiri and Nuriko leave in the morning..._ The palace would seem empty without them. Soon it would seem empty without everyone; the Emperor couldn't go to Hokkan, certainly... _No, don't think about that. Plenty of time to think about that tomorrow..._ Somehow it seemed he had forgotten something, but his thoughts were tangled from the business of the day, and his mind too numb with fatigue to sort through it. Plenty of time to think about that tomorrow, too...

He recognized the guards outside Yui's room and paused for a long moment, then turned off course and opened her door. In the dark, he could just make out the shape of her, still asleep in bed. _"I'll be close by..."_ She'd be leaving soon. He wouldn't be able to keep that promise for long...

With Tamahome gone, she shouldn't have to wake up and find herself alone... He slid the door shut behind him and took his shoes off again, then padded softly across the room to her bed, the silk hem of his robe hissing across the floor in the quiet. She slept peacefully, snuggled with his hat in her hands. Too sleepy to resist the temptation, he leaned over her face.

"I'm sorry, Yui," he breathed. "This will be the last one, I promise."

Gently, he kissed her forehead before settling himself in the chair to sleep.

*******

Miaka gathered another pile of cloth into the basket. It was a nice place, she thought, where you could just leave your clothes laying around and have people pick them up, wash them, and put them away, if only she weren't on the wrong end of the arrangement. Still, the servant girls were easy to talk to, chatting in the back rooms of the palace about boys and clothes like the girls back in school, and they were friendly if she asked questions about what they did, so it was easy to go along and blend in with them. That was what Amiboshi said to do, although she hadn't seen him since he'd been captured. Hopefully it was still what she should do...

She came to an intersection in the hallway and stopped. She knew she was near where Yui and the Sei of Suzaku had their rooms, and it scared her, but now... Hotohori was standing in the hallway, in front of Yui's door. She didn't know what it was about him, maybe the way he was standing, but even at this distance, he looked so tired and so sad... and so beautiful. She wanted to stare at him forever, almost as much as she wanted to run to him and hug him. _I shouldn't be thinking like this. I love Tamahome..._

She looked up again to see Hotohori disappearing into Yui's room, and her heart shook.

The nearest guard turned to look at her. She must have been suspicious, standing there staring... With a quick bow into her laundry-basket, she turned around and hurried down the hall.

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  
_As Tamahome happily speeds toward his own family and Hotohori and the others prepare for the journey to Hokkan, Nuriko accompanies Chichiri to her family home. The path is paved with the Masked Monk's memories and secrets, and Nuriko finds herself faced with her own truth as well._   
NEXT TIME:  
The Swiftest of Demons


	27. The Swiftest of Demons

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_As the other Sei of Suzaku prepare for their new journey in their own ways, Nuriko accompanies Chichiri to her home village to see her family before the perilous quest. Despite the great distance, Chichiri's magic makes the journey swift, but such speed is not enough to escape hidden truths, and rumor posesses speed-magic all its own._

Episode Twenty-seven:  
The Swiftest of Demons

_Authors' Note: In Chichiri's narration and her hometown, "no da"s are ubiquitous, and have been removed for the sake of brevity and tidiness. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause._

*******

"Chichiri, this is incredible!" Nuriko laughed as the landscape flew by in a blur. "I still can't believe how fast we're moving!"

"Another traveller taught me this spell no da," Chichiri answered over the wind of their travel. "I don't use it very much because I don't get to meet anyone walking like this, but nothing beats it when you're in a hurry no da. A day and a half to my village, a full day there, and a day and a half back, and we'll still return in plenty of time for the Star Watching Festival no da."

"A day and a half to Sairou's border," Nuriko repeated in amazement.

"And most of the half day is normal walking no da."

"It's still incredible. What village are you from, exactly? Is it big enough to have a name?"

"Hai, I'm from Zashiyo no da."

"Zashiyo?! As in the Witch of Zashiyo?"

"There is no Witch of Zashiyo no da," Chichiri informed her.

"But that Zashiyo?"

Chichiri sighed. "Yes, that Zashiyo no da."

"Well, even if she doesn't exist, you've got to tell me all the stories."

"I don't like the stories no da."

"Come on, it's just good clean fun. Tales to scare children into behaving, right?" Nuriko chuckled. "Whenever my brothers and I started fighting, my mother would tell us that if we didn't start behaving, she'd invite the child-witch of Zashiyo over to play and she'd hex us."

"That's a horrible thing to say no da!"

"Yeah, but it was just one of those things parents said. We talked about it and we decided that the child-witch wouldn't really hurt us. In the stories she only killed evil people, like the bandits she fed to wolves and the ones she turned into glass. I guess no harm done if there is no such person. You do have to wonder where the stories started, then; we still hear them. People say she wanders the Universe of the Four Gods now, and every once in a while a story will even get to the capital that she's destroyed a bandit gang somewhere."

"My mother used to say 'Rumor is the swiftest of demons' no da," Chichiri answered softly. "Can we talk about something else no da?"

"But it really makes me curious," Nuriko argued. "Being from Zashiyo, you'd know, but if there's no Witch, then there is something. Those bandits we hear about... troops will return from those areas and the bandits really are gone. Usually they'll try to take credit for it, but there's hardly any arrests, or even bodies. The're just completely wiped out."

"They're not dead no da."

Nuriko turned to look at Chichiri, and would have stopped short if the travelling magic had not pushed her legs on. The eyes of her mask were scrunched into sharp, flat lines, and it was sliding out of place on her face. "What?"

"I said they're not dead no da," Chichiri squeaked, her voice tight. "I swear they're not no da! I never meant to hurt anyone no da!"

"You never...?" Nuriko's hand slowly reached her mouth. "Tasuki. That's why Tasuki hates you. You're the Witch of Zashiyo."

Chichiri nodded.

"Chichiri, I'm so sorry. I never thought... I mean, if I'd known..."

"Nai, nai, it's not your fault no da. It's mine no da. I should have told you; I should have told all of you the truth right away no da."

Tears leaked out the sides of Chichiri's mask. Nuriko glanced at the angle of the sun. There was still an hour of clear daylight left, and at this speed, who knew how far they could go in that time? But that mask wouldn't last another hour. "Chichiri, let's set camp."

*******

Nakago followed the long, blue carpet down the length of the throne room and knelt, helmet in hand, before the Emperor. "You summoned me, your Majesty?"

"I most certainly did!" the Emperor said. "Where is the Seiryuu no Miko!?"

"We have located her, your Majesty," Nakago said. "Our operatives are on their way to bring her back here, even as we speak."

"They'd better be. Now answer me! Where is she!?"

"For reasons of security, I cannot tell you."

The Emperor gave a snort of laughter. "You're worried that telling your _Emperor_ will create a security breach!?"

"Walls have ears, your Majesty," Nakago said. "My duty as a Sei of Seiryuu is greater than my duty as your Shogun. Even if you order me, I will not risk my Miko's safety by speaking her whereabouts. She will be returned here without fail, and very soon."

The few cabinet members gathered around whispered amongst themselves as the Emperor glowered at Nakago for a long moment. "Pray that she will be," he growled. "You are dismissed."

With a bow, Nakago turned and marched out of the throne room. As if he didn't have enough on his mind without keeping the Emperor placated...

*******

Nuriko looked across the fire at Chichiri. A half-eaten fish lay in a leaf-wrapping on the ground at the monk's feet as she silently stared at her mask in her hands. "Chichiri?" Nuriko asked at last.

"I'm not really sure where to start no da," Chichiri answered softly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yes, I think I do no da." Chichiri looked up at the stars, her bangs falling across her right eye like a curtain. "I'm not sure which came first, the stories or my powers; as long as I can remember, they were both part of my life no da...."

*******

_From the day of my brother's and my birth, our village seemed safe from all harm. There's a small amount of gold in the mountains nearby, and so neighboring villages were often attacked and burned by raiders, but ours was never touched, not once. And even as a little girl, I could do some tricks with my powers: disappear for a moment, talk to animals, and things like that. Eventually, stories grew that I protected our village with the power that came from the character on my cheek._

_Because it was believed I protected the village, I was always treated with respect by everyone, but my brother, Houjan, wasn't. We were almost always together, and other children teased him about it; they called him a 'girl' and said we were twin sisters. I guess it seems like a little thing now, but to a six-year-old, being teased like that was unbearable. So one day, when I wanted to pick flowers, he refused to come and instead went to play ball with some other boys. I was stubborn, and went to pick them anyway, with another girl I sometimes played with._

_That was the day the bandits decided to challenge the stories..._

*******

"Hoshiko-sama, aren't these pretty?" Ishi asked, holding up some small purple flowers.

"Ooh, yes!" Hoshiko answered, brushing her short periwinkle bangs out of her eyes as she wove some of the flowers she had picked into a crown. She further processed what her playmate had said, and frowned. "You don't have to call me '-sama'."

"My parents would get mad at me if I didn't," Ishi apologized, weaving her own crown and putting it on her head. "They say I have to be respectful to you."

"Fine, but I'm making us even then, Ishi-sama."

Ishi blushed. "You shouldn't call me that, either."

"Well, I'm going to, so nyah," Hoshiko said, snatching a flower from Ishi's collection and darting off.

"Hey, Hoshiko-sama, give it back!" Ishi protested, jokingly.

"Catch me, Ishi-sama!" Hoshiko challenged.

"I can't run as fast! Hoshiko-sama!"

"Catch me, catch me, catch me!"

"I have a better idea!" Ishi said, picking up the rest of Hoshiko's flowers from where she had dropped them. "You catch me!"

"Hey!" Hoshiko protested, turning and running after the other girl.

Ishi laughed and took off, knowing Hoshiko could run faster but enjoying the chase anyway. She turned to shout at Hoshiko, and ran into something soft and giving, like another person. She stopped and looked up, expecting to see one of the adults from the village, and instead found herself staring into the face of a man she had never seen before.

"Playing princesses, 'Ishi-sama', 'Hoshiko-sama'?" the man asked, taking her arm.

"I, um..." she tried to pull away from him, but he held her too strongly.

"Let her go!" Hoshiko shouted, stopping where she stood. Several other men emerged from the woods behind them, large men in gaudy but tattered clothes, carrying weapons. Hoshiko could feel energy radiating from them, unlike any she had felt before. Evil energy, and it frightened her.

"We're not going to hurt you," the man said. "We're looking for someone, a little girl like you who lives here. We heard about a girl who uses magic to protect your village, and we want to meet her."

Ishi opened her mouth to speak, but Hoshiko shouted first. "Why?"

"Just curious. We want to know if it's true."

Hoshiko felt a tingling run through her, and quickly covered her cheek with her hand before they could see the character. Pictures appeared in her eyes, visions from these men's minds of them attacking the village, burning things, hurting people... The village had grown rich in the six years they'd had Hoshiko's protection, and they'd heard about it. They wanted to steal that wealth, but they feared the child that protected it, so they... they were going to stop her from protecting it, somehow, when they found her.

"It's her," one of the bandits gasped as the glowing character on Hoshiko's cheek became too bright, and the red light spilled out between her fingers. "She's the Witch!"

"Ishi, run!" Hoshiko shouted, holding two fingers in front of her face. Her character flashed brightly, and a burst of wind exploded from her hand, throwing the unsuspecting men backward. Ishi jerked out of the thief's grip and darted away, running back toward the village.

"Hurry!" Hoshiko shouted, grabbing Ishi's hand as she ran past and joining her. She moved faster, pulling Ishi along. 

"I can't run as fast," Ishi panted, looking over her shoulder as the men quickly regrouped and started after them. "They'll catch us."

"No they won't," Hoshiko argued, shoving her forward. "Hurry to the village and get help! I'll make sure they don't catch you."

"Hoshiko, you're the one they're after!"

"But do they really want to catch me?" Hoshiko asked mischievously. "Go!"

She shoved Ishi forward again, then stopped, turned towards the men, raised a hand over her head and shouted "Hakuujinraihou!". A barrier of lightning bolts rained down, blocking the men and stunning several of them. She held it as long as possible, planning her next move, then dropped her hand and ran.

"Crap, the village had to see that," the head bandit said, dashing after her again. "They'll know she's in trouble and come running. We'll have to make it quick."

Hoshiko reached out to the animals around her. Yes, there they were, the pack of wolves that lived in the area. "Friends, help me!" she shouted as the men began to catch up.

"No one can hear you, kid!" one warned, diving to grab her. She barely twisted out of the way, and instead he caught a faceful of sod. A moment later, as though in answer to the bandit's remark, the pack of wolves howled and charged out of the forest, close behind the men. Several curses rang out as they caught the slower members of the group.

"Gotcha," another thief shouted, grabbing Hoshiko about the waist and throwing her to the ground.

She held her hands out in front of her and screamed "Lekka Shinen!" An explosion of flames ripped from her hands, throwing the man off of her, screaming. She quickly scrambled up, but another grabbed her.

"Get her hands! Don't let her use her powers!"

"Someone try to get those damn wolves off! And hand me a knife!" Another man held her hands over her head while the one who had caught her the second time knelt on her legs to keep her down. "Sorry about this, kiddo," he said, taking her chin and turning her head so her right cheek was on top as a third man handed him a knife. "But we can't let you keep us from the booty, and if we just took you, you're so powerful that we couldn't keep you. So we'll just have to take your powers instead."

Her character, they were going to cut off her character! "Let me go!" she screamed, trying to escape from his grasp. She could feel the power welling up in her, trying to break out. There was a way to use it even trapped like this, she could tell, but she didn't know how without her hands to focus it. It was worse than not having the power at all

"Yeah, sure, just as soon as we're done." She saw the blade glint in the sunlight, then felt a burning pain in her cheek. Blood flowed into her mouth, a lot of blood. She tried to scream, but couldn't open her throat without coughing on the blood. He brought the knife up for a moment, and then down for a second cut, and the burning shot through her again. Then she heard several sharp barks, and a wolf slammed into the man with the knife as he brought it up another time, knocking him off of her. A second jumped on the man holding her hands, freeing her, and she forced herself to roll over and crawl into the tall grass of the fields.

"Dammit, where'd she go? Someone catch her!"

She concentrated, listening as the words trickled into her mind, and then spoke softly. She felt the tingling she had used before to play practical jokes, and knew she was invisible. Forcing herself to stay calm, she pressed the hem of her kimono against her bleeding cheek and tried to keep as still as possible. The spell would only last a short time, but while it did, she couldn't move and thereby show them where she was.

She heard other voices, those she recognized. Men from her village. She breathed a sigh of relief as the bandits, already weakened by lightning, flame, and wolves, struggled only briefly with the villagers before retreating back into the woods.

"Hoshiko-chan!"

That was her father's voice. She let the invisibility spell fade and tried to stand up, but toppled back to the ground face down, her wounded cheek bleeding into the dirt. The world was spinning around her. "Papa," she called weakly. There was a rustle in the grass, and her father's strong, gentle arms encircled her and lifted her up.

"Hoshiko!" he gasped as he lifted her right cheek into view. She sighed and leaned against him, and suddenly felt very, very tired. She barely noticed as he started running towards the doctor's house.

*******

_The doctor did his best to fix the damage the bandits had caused, but the cuts in my cheek were very bad, and despite his efforts, they became infected. For weeks I was bedridden, sick and feverish. My brother was by my side every moment, and the entire village was afraid I would die. I don't know if the bandits heard that I had, or that I would, or if they just thought they could get away with if for some reason or other, but one night they burned the fishing boats on the river, and in the confusion as the adults went to fight the fires, they ransacked the village._

*******

"Hoshiko-chan!" Houjan shouted, kneeling by her bedroll and shaking her. She groaned slightly, barely opening her eyes. "Hoshiko-chan, we have to get out of here! There are bandits in the village, and mama and papa aren't here! They went to fight the fire!"

Hoshiko did not respond, and he wrapped her arm over his shoulder, trying to pull her to her feet. Then the door slammed open and three men rushed in.

"What have we here?" one of the bandits asked, grabbing Houjan's arm.

"Let me go!" he shouted, trying to twist away.

"Well, well, look at this," another said, kneeling by Hoshiko. "Looks like the Witch is still alive."

"Leave her alone!"

"Hey, I bet we could get a good price if we sold her," the third said. "Little girl with a lot of magic, I bet some warlord would love to get a weapon like that."

"What if she doesn't have her magic anymore?" the second asked.

"She's still an oddity, with that character," the first answered, ignoring Houjan's protests. "I'm sure we could find someone who'd pay for her, some 'collector'." The other men chuckled.

"Leave my sister alone!" Houjan shouted as the second man began to pick Hoshiko up. He kicked the one holding him hard in the shin.

"Why you little," the man growled, pulling out a knife.

Hoshiko's eyes suddenly popped open. "Don't touch my brother," she said, the character glowing under the bandages covering her cheek. In an instant, the man who wasn't holding either child burst into flames. With a horrific scream, he ran from the small house before collapsing in the street.

"Kyoshi, what do we do!?" the man holding Hoshiko said to his surviving companion, trying to get a grip on the girl as she deliberately sat up and turned in his arms.

"Hold her!" Kyoshi ordered, getting a better hold on Houjan and putting the knife against his throat. "You want your brother safe, little girl, you better just behave yourself."

The other man put his hand around Hoshiko's waist in an effort to get a better grip on her, and she grabbed his wrist. There was a sickening series of crunches as her grip crushed his bones, and he dropped her, only to burst into flames himself.

"Let my brother go," she said.

"I'll kill him, I will," Kyoshi warned, dragging the boy out of the house. Hoshiko followed deliberately, the red light from her obscured character beginning to surround her entire body.

"Let my brother go."

"Now look, just calm down and no one'll get hurt," Kyoshi said, dragging his captive down a street. They walked past a house that was being ransacked, and the thieves inside suddenly screamed and ran out before exploding in plumes of fire.

"Let my brother go."

Kyoshi continued walking backwards, watching in horror as every bandit they passed exploded in fire. His mind spun. He had a tiger by the tail; how could he let go without being eaten?

The villagers who had remained behind instead of fighting the fires, mostly children and the elderly, cautiously peeked from doorways and windows as they found their enemies being eliminated one by one. Still Kyoshi dragged Houjan across the village at knife-point. Only when he reached the far end did he realize he was alone. Every other member of his band had either retreated, or more likely been killed by the Child-Witch's flames. Overhead, a storm was gathering, sharp branches of lightning etched across it as it marched towards the village, coming to a stop directly over him.

Then, somehow, a cool stream of logic flowed into his brain, overcoming the fear that consumed him. _Forget selling, we could keep the kid. This much power, it won't matter that we lost so many people today. She could do more than a thousand bandits!_

"Let my brother go."

"Look, kid, I'll make you a deal," Kyoshi offered. "A fair trade. You come with me, no fight, and I'll let your brother go. That's fair, ain't it?"

They say that when someone is struck by lightning, they never hear the thunder. Kyoshi heard it, though, the sound of a thousand cannons shot off at once as the electricity ripped through him. He froze, illuminated by the strike against the charcoal sky, for a long moment before finally falling.

Not looking at the body, Hoshiko walked over to where her brother had been thrown clear. "Jan-chan, are you all right?" she asked.

He picked himself up as the storm broke overhead, and it began raining. His arms were bruised from where he had been held and where he had fallen, and his neck scratched where the knife had rubbed, but all in all he felt surprisingly good for what he had just gone through. "I'm fine, Hoshiko-chan."

"Good, I'm glad," she said. Then she fell to her knees, wavered for a moment, and toppled backwards into the mud.

*******

"When I awoke several days later, and realized what I had done, I was horrified no da," Chichiri continued, looking at the mask in her hands. "Whether it was right or wrong, each of those men had been killed with barely more than a thought no da. The flames were so intense, it turned the sand under their feet into glass; even to this day, the villagers say it's bad luck to step on one of them, and of course every time I went walking through the village, they were there to remind me no da... It terrified me so much that I had done such a thing so easily that I didn't purposely use my powers again until I left home when I was 18 no da.

"The village, though, was overjoyed that I had protected them, and wanted to assure that I could continue to do so, so they hired a bodyguard for me and I was no longer allowed to go anywhere without an escort no da. Eventually, after both of my parents had died, I just stopped going outside no da. My brother started working our family's fishing boat, and I would probably still be there, except that when we were 18, Houjan fell in love no da. He couldn't afford to support both his sister and a new family—since he was too proud and stubborn to use the gifts the villagers gave me for housekeeping—and I couldn't bear the thought of him sacrificing even more of his happiness for my sake. So, one night when he and my bodyguard were asleep, I snuck away no da. Eventually I wandered to Mount Taikyoku, where Taiitsukun told me about the nature of my power and took me as her apprentice, and I've been Chichiri ever since no da."

Nuriko sat silently for several moments. "Chichiri, it wasn't your fault," she said at last.

"Then whose fault was it, Nuriko-chan no da? I know I was only a child, and feverish, and not truly aware of what I was doing, but that doesn't change the fact that all those men are dead because of me no da. That's something I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life no da." She looked at her mask, gently tracing the edge with her fingers. "I think forgetting it might be an even greater wrong no da."

Nuriko reached for Chichiri's arm as she began to put the mask back on. "Please, leave it off for a little while."

Chichiri squirmed under her grasp. "Anou... I'd rather wear it no da."

"Maybe that's part of the problem. You've had a sad life, and I understand wanting to hide it, but... Somewhere behind that smiling mask, you've buried your true self. I'm really happy to have gotten to see a bit of it now, like this, but look at what it took to bring it out. I'm afraid if you keep hiding it, you might lose it completely."

"That's silly no da." Chichiri rolled her eyes, and tried to pull her arm away again. "You sound like my brother no da."

"Maybe he has a point. When you have it on, you act cheerful and happy, even childish. When you take it off, you're sombre, downright grave. So which is the real you? I think it's something in between, something you've never let the rest of us see, something you hide behind both the mask and the scars."

"Nuriko, please let go no da."

"If you don't have something you're hiding, why are you so desperate to put it back on?"

Chichiri jumped, and let go of the mask as she gaped at Nuriko. A moment later, fire flared in her eyes, and her character flashed as she twisted out of Nuriko's grasp. "How can you even ask me that no da? The mask has nothing to do with the feelings I hide; it's the _face_ I hide that matters no da. Can you even imagine what it's like to look like this no da? Everywhere I went before I wore it, men would talk, women would gasp, little children would point and ask "What's wrong with that woman?" no da. At best, I was treated like, like some sort of whore; at worst, like I was a thief or ruffian myself no da. All because of how I look no da! At least when I wear the mask, people see me for what I am, not how ugly I am no da yo!"

"Chichiri," Nuriko started, taking her shoulders.

She looked away. "Please let go of me no da."

"Chichiri, you aren't ugly."

"You shouldn't lie just to make me feel better no da."

"I'm not lying." Nuriko gently took her chin and turned her face to look at her. "You are a very pretty woman. When you look in a mirror, you only see the scars, but they're really quite minor. And you have so many other beautiful traits: that lovely long hair, in such a unique color; an adorable straight nose; a nice chin; good, high cheekbones." She touched each part in turn while talking, finally cupping her hand around Chichiri's cheek. "And the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen." They stared at each other for a moment, and Nuriko found herself drawn closer and closer to those brown eyes, until at last she was obliged to close her own against their heart-pulling depth and intensity, their faces so close together...

Chichiri blinked for a moment, then quite literally shrank out of her grasp. "Nuriko, you're horrible no da!" she laughed, returning to normal size beside Nuriko and playfully slapping her shoulder. "You should be ashamed of yourself, teasing me like that no da!"

Nuriko blinked for a moment, and only then did she realize what she was doing. "Chichiri, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

Chichiri picked up her mask and put it on. "It's all right no da," she assured Nuriko, chuckling. "I know you were only kidding no da. Besides, it was nice of you to try to make me think a handsome man would want to kiss me no da."

"I, um... I'm glad I made you feel better."

"You did no da. But, we've got an early morning tomorrow, so we better get to sleep now no da. Good night no da!"

"Good night, Chichiri," Nuriko said as Chichiri fairly leaped into her bedroll. Nuriko rolled herself into her own, tucked her arm under her head, and looked up at the stars above them. Suzaku's constellations glimmered above them: Hotohori, Nuriko, Tamahome, Chichiri... Chichiri, the masked monk. It had just seemed so natural; Chichiri was so upset, so convinved that she was hideous. So maybe the scars weren't as minor as Nuriko had claimed, but still, they were nothing compared to the rest of her. She was such a sweet woman, so concerned about others, and she really was pretty otherwise. She shouldn't have to feel like she had to wear a mask to be loved. Nuriko took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. _I wonder who told her she was ugly..._

*******

"Hoshiko-sama!"

Even with her eyes covered by the mask, Nuriko knew Chichiri was rolling them as she turned around and waved to the woman rushing across her yard toward them with a blanket in her arms. How many people had called that out to greet her as they walked by? Enough that Nuriko was barely noticing the characteristic "no da" that everyone in Zashiyo seemed to use.

"Hello, Ishi-chan!"

"Hoshiko-sama, it's so good to see you! Who is this with you?"

"This is Nuriko-chan, another Sei of Suzaku. Nuriko-chan, this is Ishi-chan, the one I told you about last night."

"Pleased to meet you," Nuriko said with a bow.

"No, please, it's an honor," Ishi said with a blush. "Hoshiko-sama, I heard there was trouble at the ceremony to summon Suzaku, and now all the Seishi have to go to Hokkan; is that true?"

"It's not as bad as the rumors say," Chichiri assured her.

"But it is true, then, isn't it?"

"More or less. But don't worry. We're going to take care of it, and besides, Zashiyo's too close to Sairou to be worth Kutou's trouble."

"I certainly hope you're right, Hoshiko-sama. Your brother's going to be so worried about you while you're gone."

Chichiri couldn't help but laugh. "Jan-chan's _always_ worried about me."

"Yes, but he's going to be even worse until you get back, so you had better be careful. Oh, and I wanted to give you this." Ishi held out the blanket she was carrying. "After all, Hokkan's very cold, you know."

Nuriko looked around as they were talking, and saw a bald patch in the grass and a slight curl of smoke a little way off the path. With a step or two toward it, she could see that it was in fact a puddle of dingy glass, with a few cracks through it and a bit of incense burning on it to placate the bandit's ghost.

"Ishi-chan, that's all right," Chichiri continued. "I've got plenty of blankets."

"You can never have too many. Please, take it."

Chichiri grudgingly accepted it, and stuffed it into her hat as Ishi excused herself and returned to her home. "I know Hokkan is cold, but I really don't think we're going to need 57 blankets and 13 coats," she joked to Nuriko.

"How did this news beat us here?" Nuriko asked in disbelief. "We only got here so fast with magic!"

"I told you, rumor is the swiftest of demons. At this rate, Houjan will be in absolute hysterics by the time we get to his house."

"He worries about you that much, huh?"

"More, I think. Even though we're twins, we live in very different worlds, and he's never understood mine. It frightens him."

"Aunt Hoshiko!" a young boy's voice shouted.

"Taro-chan!" Chichiri answered, kneeling and scooping up the four-year-old who came running down the street to greet her.

"Aunt Hoshiko, I missed you!" He gave her a big hug, then turned to Nuriko. "Are you my new uncle?"

Nuriko blinked. "Um..."

Chichiri sighed. "I wondered how long it would be before those rumors started. No, Taro-chan, Nuriko-chan is just a friend of mine. Nuriko-chan, this is my nephew, Taro-chan."

"Ah, I was hoping I had a new uncle," Taro pouted briefly. "Aunt Hoshiko, did you bring me a gift?"

Chichiri laughed. "Already thinking of your new toy, I see."

"I said I missed you first."

"Here, you find it," Chichiri said, putting her hat on his head and lifting him onto her shoulders.

Taro took the hat off and searched intently within it for a moment. "That's no fair! No one can get anything out of here except you!"

"Then you'll have to be patient, won't you?"

Taro stuck his tongue out. A few moments later, they came within sight of a small house, where a woman with long black hair in a bun and an abdomen swollen with pregnancy was waiting in the doorway. The woman waved, and Taro climbed off of Chichiri's shoulders.

"Mommy, mommy, guess what!" Taro shouted, running to her while trying to hold Chichiri's hat on his head. "Keiko was wrong! That man isn't my new uncle."

"Midori-chan!" Chichiri squealed, rushing forward to hug the woman. "Look at you! I thought you might be pregnant. What are you, seven months along?"

Midori laughed. "Are you really guessing, or did you know before you came?"

"Hoshiko-chan!"

"Jan-chan!" Chichiri shouted, darting across the yard as a man of her height, with similar hair, walked up carrying a bundle of nets. She hugged him, picking him up and swinging him around.

"Hoshiko!" He took her shoulders and held her at arms' length. "I assume that is my sister under that mask?"

She sighed and took off the mask. "Why does everyone hate my mask?" she asked rhetorically. "It's a good mask no da. I like my mask no da."

"I like it too," Taro said, jumping up and taking from her hand, then trying it on.

"I just prefer to look you in the eye, Onee-chan," Houjan answered. He looked past her at Nuriko. "So, Hoshiko, this is your...?"

"My friend, Nuriko-chan," Chichiri answered. "Not my husband, or my fiancé, or even my boyfriend. Sorry to disappoint you."

"I'm not disappointed," he said, holding a hand out to Nuriko.

"Yes you are," Chichiri teased, mussing his hair.

*******

Hiro flipped a few pages, hoping against hope to be able to skip forward, but as always, the book refused. In a normal story, he could appreciate the time spent "characterizing" Chichiri and Nuriko, but with Yui back in Konan, and Miaka still there, hidden in Konan palace, there was no way for these domestic scenes to overcome the torturous suspense.

"'Nuriko and Chichiri spent the day in Chichiri's brother's house, and the masked monk filled the time mostly with tales of her travels, which her nephew was eager to hear, both the new adventures and his old favorite tales. That evening, the boy's mother prepared a delicious dinner, and afterward everyone praised the food and sat down together.'"

*******

"It looks like it's time for Taro to go to bed," Midori whispered, pointing to her son. He had crawled into Chichiri's lap and lay snuggled against her, hugging the stuffed toy she had given him and sleeping peacefully. "It's getting a bit late for me, too, and I imagine Nuriko would like some sleep after his long journey."

"That would be nice, thank you," Nuriko agreed.

"I'll be in in a little while," Houjan said. "I have some broken nets to fix."

"I'll help you," Chichiri volunteered.

"Oh, you don't need to do that."

"I know I don't need to, so stop telling me," Chichiri teased, ruffling his hair. Midori put Taro to bed, then showed Nuriko into an adjoining room and spread some blankets for her.

"I suppose I should wait up for Chichiri," Nuriko remarked as she lay down.

"It won't do you any good," Midori warned, setting down the lantern and blowing it out, then preparing for bed and lying down. "Houjan may act as though it were a casual thing, but he really saves all of his broken nets for when Hoshiko comes to visit. They'll stay up until two or three in the morning repairing them, and using it as an excuse to talk."

"Houjan really does worry about her a lot, doesn't he?"

"Yes. He knows that she's more than powerful enough to defend herself, and that her wanderings were predestined, but he still feels like he's failed her somehow by not supporting her." Midori turned over and added. "I think it's best this way, though. When she lived in the village, she was always alone and sad, and normally stayed in the house away from everyone but Houjan. Now just the threat of her return at any time continues to protect the village in her absence, and she certainly seems happier when she visits."

_Yes, she **seems** that way_, Nuriko thought, staring up at the ceiling above her. She closed her eyes, and listened to the soft series of "no da"s floating back from the other room until it lulled her to sleep.

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  
_The night of the Star-Watching festival is meant as a time for the Sei of Suzaku to rest from the cares of their quest, and to let their happiness strengthen the hopes of Konan's people. However, with Miaka and Amiboshi still in Konan palace, Suzaku's moment of rest allows an opportunity for Seiryuu to strike._   
NEXT TIME:  
Look at the Stars


	28. Look at the Stars

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_AThough Yui and her Seishi have suffered an enormous setback and Taiitsukun warns them of coming perils beyond any they have yet faced, a week has passed, and they have used the time to regain their balance. Now they are prepared to move forward again with courage and faith.  
Their ship departs tomorrow, but there remains much danger under the stars tonight._

Episode Twenty-eight:  
Look at the Stars

Hiro sat on the living room couch with "The Universe of the Four Gods" on his lap, bracing his feet on the frame that had, until yesterday, supported the glass surface of the coffee table. Hard to believe it had only been one day. For Yui, so much time had passed...

"'When Nuriko and Chichiri returned to the capital city, the people were hanging banners for the Star Watching Festival, and merchants were setting up kiosks for sweets and games. At the Palace of Konan, they learned that Tamahome had returned that morning, and that the Suzaku no Miko and her other Seishi had gathered at Tamahome's father's house. The Emperor himself was preparing to go there and join them'—"

_**BRRRRRRRRRRING!**_

The telephone shocked Hiro so that he practically threw "The Universe of the Four Gods" across the room, and he sat frozen as it rang again and again. _I'd better answer in case it's Mom. She'll get worried if I don't..._ But the prospect of it was terrifying, and he only slowly pushed himself across the room. That made it all the more distressing as the phone rang ten, eleven, twelve times. Whoever it was wasn't giving up...

Hiro lifted the reciever to his ear. "Hongou residence."

"Hiro, is that you!?"

"Yeah... Who is this?" He was too exhausted even to place the voice.

"Yuuki Keisuke! Duh! Listen, you've got some explaining to do. I just talked to my mom, who just talked to your mom, and you told _somebody_ that Miaka went somewhere with Yui before school this morning. No one—including you on the phone last night—has seen Miaka since yesterday afternoon—or have you!? Anything you know, you'd better spill it, Hiro."

_Oh, shit..._ Of course he couldn't have kept his story straight, that would've been smart... "Uh... My mom also told you all I was sick, right? I mean, I really don't know what—"

"Dammit, Hiro, don't give me this crap!" Keisuke shouted, so loud that it streaked fuzz through the phone line. "My sister is missing! Nobody knows where she is! She's not at school; Yui's not at school... Something is very wrong here. You know something about it, I know you do. I know where you live, Hiro. Now you tell me where the girls are or I'm gonna send the police over there!"

"No! No, don't do that!" Hiro cried. There was nothing the police could do, except take away the book, and Yui and Miaka with it. Keisuke was right; he did know where they were, but it would sound so insane... It seemed like years ago, but he could still remember his own reaction when Yui told him the story...

"Well!?" Keisuke prompted.

"Look, uh..." Hiro couldn't think. He was just babbling into the phone. "It's not something I can tell you over the phone, okay?"

"Yeah, right! Cut the crap, Hiro!"

"No, I mean it, I promise! Look... How soon can you get over here?"

"A few minutes in Tetsuya's car."

"Well, could we keep Tetsuya out of this, maybe?"

"Hiro!"

"Okay, okay, just come over and I'll tell you everything I know, okay?" _And then you'll probably have me put away as a psychotic..._

"Fine. I'll be right there. And if you're not there when I come—"

"I'll be here, okay? I don't need the gory details."

Click. Keisuke hung up. Hiro took several seconds before putting down the reciever.

Nothing all that serious was happening in the book right now. He should really take the opportunity to get dressed before Keisuke and Tetsuya arrived. But instead, he found himself crossing to the book, picking it up off the floor, and once again finding the last printed page.

"'Nuriko joined the guards who marched in the procession, and the Emperor invited the monk Chichiri to accompany him in his own palanquin.'"

*******

"Is everything all right?" Hotohori asked as Chichiri fidgetted in the seat facing him.

"Hai, hai, it's just that... for a wanderer like me, it's a strange way to get somewhere no da."

He paused to consider it. "I can imagine how that would be true. I'm accustomed to this..."

"Anou... are you still mad at me no da?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, all those edicts you made... No. It will be something to do. I'm sorry to say something so patronizing, but the innocent intentions in them are... somewhat amusing. But in a way that deserves respect, if not implementation."

Chichiri blushed. "But... what do you mean 'something to do' no da? Everything's been so busy since..." she trailed off.

"Something to do once you all have gone. I'll need something to distract me from worrying about you."

"You're not going with us no da?"

"How could I?" Hotohori asked.

"Easy no da. You just tell everybody you're going no da. Can they really stop you no da?"

He shook his head. "For the Emperor to leave this city is all but unprecedented. For me to leave Konan is unthinkable. Besides..."—here he averted his eyes—"Taiitsukun told Yui that until Suzaku is summoned, no man must touch her with love, especially one of her Seishi. Having me there would be an unnecessary temptation."

The dainty brows of Chichiri's mask twisted up. "Anou... I think she just meant Yui-chan has to be a virgin no da," she said, blushing even redder than before. "And you're a gentleman if I've ever known one—and I've known a lot of people—so..."

"No," he said. "Taiitsukun was very clear about it."

Chichiri frowned and remained silent for a moment before speaking again. "Hotohori no da?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come no da?" She cut him off as he began to reply. "—I mean, not can you, or should you, but do you _want_ to no da?"

"Of course I _want_ to," he said. "But—"

Just then the palanquin shifted as it came to a stop. Nuriko opened the door. "Here we are, Chichiri, Hotohori-sama."

"Anou, would you mind going first, Hotohori no da?" Chichiri asked.

With a brief nod, Hotohori made a practiced and dignified descent from the palanquin, and Nuriko waited to help Chichiri down.

Tamahome and his family were waiting inside the tall, stately house, along with Yui and the other Seishi. Gyokuran and Chiriko sat in a pair of padded chairs and chatted, while Yui and Mitsukake talked with Tamahome's father and Chuei. Tamahome himself was carrying Yuiren around on his shoulders with Shunkei close behind, exploring the house with its rich furnishings, which Tasuki was admiring as well. Everyone turned to the commotion at the door, but Yui looked away as guards flanked the door and Hotohori entered.

"Onii-chan, look!" Yuiren pointed. "It's the pretty man who came to visit us."

"That's Hotohori-sama. He got us this house, and he's the Emperor," Tamahome said as his father greeted Hotohori with a deep kowtow.

"Please, you don't need to be so formal," Hotohori said.

Chuei stared at him in shock. "Eh... Emperor? You're— You were the _Emperor_!?"

"I have been for some time," he answered with gentle humor.

"Four years, two months, eleven days," Chiriko volunteered. Hotohori obviously didn't know how to react to that bit of trivia.

"What's with Chuei?" Tamahome wondered aloud.

Chichiri was still lingering outside, but Nuriko had entered and walked up beside him to answer softly. "Hotohori-sama was with us when we visited your family before and Mitsukake healed your father. Turns out your brother, well... has some political opinions and shot his mouth off."

"Ohhh..."

"Guess it runs in the family."

"Hey!"

Tasuki looked up from a vase to see Nuriko. "Oh, great, _you're_ back. Brought the Witch, too, I'll bet..."

Nuriko crossed the space between herself and Tasuki with shocking speed and grabbed his shoulder. "You, with me," she growled, dragging him out of the room.

"What the hell?! What'd I do this time?"

"Speaking of someone shooting their mouth off..." Tamahome muttered. "Hey, Nuriko, could you try not to punch holes in my family's new house, huh?"

As soon as they were adequately out of earshot, Nuriko tossed Tasuki against a wall.

"Ow! Hey! What's your problem?"

"Don't call her that again," Nuriko growled.

"Call who what?"

"Chichiri. She isn't a witch, and she doesn't like to be called one. Don't do it again."

"Chichiri?!" Tasuki asked in disbelief. "Ah, hell. I ain't got time for this crap." He tried to pull away from her, and failed.

"I mean it, Tasuki."

"Look, Nuriko, you don't know nothin' about it, so why don't you just—"

"I know more about it than you do, Tasuki," Nuriko growled, shoving on his shoulder harder. "A lot more. And if I hear you call her that again, you're going to wish I hadn't. Got it?"

Tasuki met her eyes. She meant it, every word. "All right, I got it. Ya wanna let up on my shoulder now?"

Nuriko let go of him and stepped back to let him by as he brushed himself off. "Geez, what's your problem?" he muttered. "Think I was insulting your—" Tasuki stopped short and turned around, then stared as his jaw started toward his belt.

"Yes?" Nuriko prompted, crossing her arms and drumming her fingers on her left elbow.

"Bloody hell!" he announced at last. "One normal person in this group, that's all I ask. Just one! For Suzaku's sake!"

"Tasuki, how hard did I smack your head against that wall?"

"My head? MY head? What about your head? I KNOW you're both girls!"

"Huh? What are you..." Nuriko caught his meaning and rolled her eyes. "Tasuki, now you're just being stupid."

"Heh." He flashed her a fang-toothed grin. "Am I, Romeo?"

He darted back to the relative protection of the rest of the group as she dropped her arms and walked back to the main room.

"As I was saying," Hotohori said as Nuriko returned to the room. Chichiri had apparently just walked in.

"You didn't get blood all over our nice, new house, did you?" Tamahome whispered to her.

"No, Tama, I didn't."

"—I'd like Yui and the rest of you to enjoy yourselves at the festival this evening," Hotohori continued. "Word of what happened at the summoning ceremony is already widespread—"

"Tell me about it," Nuriko muttered.

"—And the people need a reason not to lose hope. To see the Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi in high spirits will be a tremendous help."

"What do you mean 'the rest of us' no da?" Hotohori started slightly at finding the miniaturized Chichiri clinging to and peeking over the back of his chair. "Aren't you going no da?"

"No, no... The commander of the palace guard is concerned with security after what's happened, and..." He glanced briefly at Yui, but the moment their eyes met, they both turned away, as if recoiling from a painful touch.

Chichiri nodded slowly. _This is worse than I thought no da..._

*******

"'The monk Chichiri was greatly disturbed by the Emperor's words, and resolved to'—"

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

Hiro should've expected the knock on the door, but it jolted him nonetheless. Still, nothing was happening in the book that he really needed to see. It would be all right, for a little while... He shut the bookmark in it, set it aside, and went to the door.

As soon as it was open a crack, Yuuki Keisuke pushed his way into the apartment and slammed the door behind him. "All right, you said to keep Tetsuya out of it, so he's waiting for me at the coffee shop. Now where's my sister!?"

Hiro had retreated back to the living room. He sat down and picked up the book again, but resisted the urge to open it. "It's a long story," he said, "and you're really going to think I'm crazy, so you'd better sit down."

*******

Amiboshi lay curled up in bed. The guards were still there in the room with him, and although they had become a bit less strict in the course of the week, there was still very little he could do except eat and sleep. Even the slightest strain of music still set them off, and he felt close to insanity from the deprivation. Better to sleep through it. All the suppressed songs danced through his dreams, thick and murky and unreachable, like being surrounded by fog, but at least in his dreams he could chase after them.

But today it was easier to keep awake, and he knew that he should. Suboshi had sent another message, sideways on the front of his shoulder where his shirt hid it, but as he lay there he'd managed to look under his collar surreptitiously and see the single word.

Tonight

Nakago would've sent those black-cloaked minions as soon as he'd heard Miaka's whereabouts, and they'd have arrived within a day or two. They must've been waiting for an opportunity, and tonight was the Star Watching Festival. Most of the Sei of Suzaku would be there, out of the palace.

There was a knock at the door. The guards opened it, and by the sound of the footsteps, they let someone in.

Amiboshi raised himself to a seat and looked up. He barely managed to contain his surprise—it was Miaka there, holding his lunch tray. Somehow he had to tell her, but the guards were listening to every word... "Are you from around here?" he asked as she handed him the food.

"Um, no."

"And you're not going home for the festival tonight?"

She shook her head, still giving him a blank look.

"The stars really are so pretty. It'd be a great time to be with the people who care about you..." He fixed her with an intense gaze.

She only blinked back at him. "But..."

"Well, it's my fault I'm here. I just feel lucky to be alive!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Miaka said.

"All right, all right, that's enough," one of the guards insisted. Amiboshi calmly started on his meal as the man took Miaka by the arm and led her back to the door. "We'll set the tray outside when he's done," he said, and shut the door behind her.

Miaka started back toward the servants' quarters a bit dazed. Why did Amiboshi talk like that? He couldn't tell her anything straight out in front of the guards, but he'd obviously tried to tell her something...

_'The festival tonight... It'd be a great time to be with the people who care about you.'_ And how he'd said, when he found her in the market, that she'd have to go back... _They're taking me back tonight...?_

The thought frightened her. Back to Miboshi? Back to Nakago, who'd be furious with her for running off, and for going along with Miboshi's plan? But what could she do? If Amiboshi and the black-cloaked men wanted to take her, they wouldn't understand, and she wouldn't be able to stop them.

If only she could get help, but this was Yui's country. If she looked for refuge here, she'd probably end up at Yui's mercy. She knew Tamahome would help her if she told him to, but even that idea was scary. He'd probably be angry at her for going along with Miboshi's plan, too...

Maybe if she could just find a place to hide...

*******

The Sei of Suzaku stayed at Tahahome's house until the sky began to darken, and the festive noise of the celebration filtered into the house through the windows. Hotohori was carried back to the palace in the palanquin as the others—Yui, her other Seishi, and Tamahome's family with them—set out into the streets where people were laughing under the colorful festival deocrations, and merchants shouted from kiosks of games, toys, and similar fun for sale.

"Now remember, everybody, we're under strict orders from His Imperial Majesty to _have fun_," Tasuki said, mock-threateningly. "So I better not catch any of you goofing off!"

"Tasuki!" Nuriko protested.

"Ah, forget you, you can't take a joke..."

"Well, I'll try to have fun," Chiriko said.

Tasuki stared at him, then threw up his hands. "How'd I end up with you people?"

"Oh, look!" Yui tried to lighten the mood, walking over to a booth where an accurate throw could win any of the assortment of toys and dolls festooning the place. The crowd parted to let her and her Seishi up to the counter, and the people admired her from a slight distance. "This is just like carnivals back home," she said.

"Back home? You mean the world you came from?" Chiriko asked. "They had festivals there?"

"Yes, with games just like this," she said. "Guys were always trying to win the biggest toys for their girlfriends and things like that."

Tamahome leaned over the counter toward the proprietor. "How much to play this?"

A _pop_ sounded overhead, and while Tamahome talked to the merchant, the others looked up at the first of the evening's fireworks drizzling red sparks over the river. Yui let her voice join in the collective sighs and squeals of admiration as the smell of fire wafted faintly down onto the crowd.

*******

"What was that!?" Miaka cried.

"They're starting the fireworks outside," one of the other girls said, edging past her with a tray. "Ahh! I wish I could be out there and see it..."

As her voice trailed off into the distance, Miaka hoped that was the cause of the sound. With it getting dark, they could come to take her at any time... And try as she might, she hadn't found a place to hide. She'd tried it in one of the bins of cloth in the laundry room, only to be berated for sleeping on the job.

She sidled nervously into the kitchen, where the chef was placing carved-radish flowers as the finishing touches on a suitably exquisite tray. A pair of guards stood where he was working, and Miaka eyed them nervously. "Um... Is there anything else I can do?" she asked.

"Don't give her this one," another girl remarked. "Miyoko'd chew on the Emperor's food."

"The Emperor!? This is for the Emperor?" Miaka asked. Hotohori, whom she'd seen when she came, and then again in the hallway... She still remembered sitting in the library reading about him. He was always so kind and gentle. Maybe...

"That's right," the chef said. "The Em-pe-ror."

"Um, could I take it to him? Maybe? Please?"

"Why?"

"Well, he's so handsome, you know?" Miaka cooed. "Just to see him up close, it'd be so cool!"

The chef favored her witha bemused smile. "Promise not to nibble His Majesty's food?"

"Promise!"

"We'll make sure she doesn't," one of the guards offered.

"All right," the chef conceded. "You can take it."

"Yay!" she cried, picking up the heavy tray. "I'll do a good job, I promise!" She started out the door, then paused. "Um, where's the Emperor's room?"

"We'll take you to him," one of the guards said. They opened the door for her and led her out into the hallway, one ahead and one behind her. She had to concentrate on the tray to keep it steady as they led her down corridors and up stairways. The food was tempting, but the tray was so laden with it that there was no way she could free a hand to reach for samples.

At last they opened half of a heavy double door before her, ushered her into a wide audience chamber, and closed the door behind her. The vast space of the room stood in eerie bluish dimness, with no torches or lanterns. Looking toward the throne, she couldn't see anyone. "Um, hello? Your Majesty?"

"Yes?"

She turned toward his low, rich voice and found him sitting alone at a large balconied window. The golden evening light washing over him made him blend in with the architectural decorations and finely-carved furniture. "Oh, I didn't see you," she said. "Brought your dinner." She did what she could to dash over to him without upsetting the tray and set it on a small round table beside him.

"Thank you," he said, and paused. "You may go," he added when she didn't move.

"Well, could I maybe stay a little bit? I mean, it's such a nice view of the fireworks..."

He considered it for a moment. "Very well." Without saying another word or touching the food, he turned back to the window.

Miaka stood behind him, staring not at the sky outside, but at Hotohori, who made for a splended view himself. The distant pop of fireworks sent a warm red glow washing over the two of them, and she could watch reflected sparks of the red fire slide down strands of his dark hair. She wanted to tell him! She wanted to hug him and lay her head on his chest and beg for him to protect her, like he protected Yui, like he had held Yui against him, and Miaka, reading it, had almost felt his warmth herself... But what could she say? Every time she thought of a place to start, it caught in her throat. She was so frightened, so nervous... "Um..."

"Yes?" He turned those stunning golden-brown eyes up at her.

"Um, could I, uh..." she stuttered, pointing awkwardly at the tray of food.

"Oh. Please, help yourself."

Miaka picked up bits of fruit and munched on them to calm her nerves, staring again at her oblique view of Hotohori's face. His features were a smooth landscape as the light from another firecracker caught and described them in a new way. Miaka was so fascinated by the slight motion of his face that she didn't realize his brows were knitting up darkly until he turned to her.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Hm?" She swallowed the mouthful of fruit. "Well, you must see us servants all the time..."

"No, I think we've met," he said, with that scrutinizing look. Suddenly his face opened up in surprise and he rose to his feet. "Amiboshi brought you into the palace!"

"Um, yeah..." she admitted.

"Miyoko..." he remembered. "_...Miaka?!?_"

"...You know my name?"

"You're the Seiryuu no Miko!?"

Miaka nodded.

For a moment he was dumbfounded. "Why are you here!? How!?"

"I... I followed Tamahome," she blurted, "but then the guards wouldn't let me in, but then Amiboshi brought me in later, and they're going to take me back to Kutou and I don't wanna go!" She finished with a whine as tears came to her eyes.

Hesitantly, Hotohori took her shoulders. She threw herself against his chest, which was soft and warm, but it wasn't quite right. His muscles were tense; he handled her lightly, in an awkward, guarded way. "If you want to stay here, I certainly wouldn't have you leave," he said.

"But they're coming for me! Tonight!" she cried. "Please say you'll protect me!"

"Of course," he said, "but tonight!?"

She nodded meekly. "I think so."

He started toward the door, but Miaka clung to his sleeve and held him back. "Wait! Where are you going!?"

"If Kutou's agents strike tonight, we have to prepare. I have to call the other Sei of Suzaku back to the palace."

"And Yui, too?"

"Yes," he said, then noticed her concerned face and took her shoulders again. "Miaka, I don't know what has passed between you and Yui, but I assure you, she doesn't want to hurt you. From the moment she arrived here, she was concerned about you and searching for you."

Miaka bit back all the reasons she'd thought of why that might be true. "Please. I just don't want to see her..."

"This is no time to argue!"

She braced her feet and hung on tighter. "No! Please, you have to promise me! Promise you'll keep Yui away!"

He took her wrists and forcibly broke her grip. "How can I promise you that? Yui is my Miko, and my beloved. I swear, no harm will come to you."

As he let go she shrank away from him, from the pressure he'd exerted on her wrists. She'd never even gotten close to the warm, gentle touch that had cast its shadow over her from the page, so long ago. He was just like Tamahome; even if he wanted to help her, Yui was his Miko, and she had his heart, too, so much that Miaka would never see it. Whatever Yui wanted from him, she would get, and that would put Miaka right back in her hands...

"Stay right here," Hotohori said, and turned toward the door, walking more slowly.

Miboshi's way had been a disaster, even if it were available now. The bond that Yui had on him... There was no way out of it, and now Miaka would get caught in it, too. She had to get out, somehow, but now she'd trapped herself. Somehow she'd have to fight her way out...

The desperation was dizzying, and she clutched the edge of the table to steady herself; it placed her staring at the tray of food. There was a knife, lay neatly beside a cut of meat. _Somehow I have to fight my way out..._ She picked up the knife, and turned to find Hotohori not even halfway to the door. The seconds seemed so long that all of this wasn't really taking any time at all. She tucked the knife behind her back and dashed after him to follow him out, to somewhere she could escape from, or...

He turned at the sound of her footsteps. "Miaka, stay—"

It was no good. He wouldn't let her go. _Have to get out!_

"—here..." He bounced forward slightly as she hit his back with the knife in her fist. It didn't seem real at all, not like how such a thing should really happen. He didn't cry out in pain, even as the black-red wet shine began to bleed across the shoulder of his robe. It seemed like forever—so slowly, he turned to her, looking plainly puzzled, like he couldn't even feel it, like it hadn't really happened at all...

Not until he saw the bloody knife in her hand did the recognition dawn on him of what was happening.

"I'm sorry!" Miaka said.

"No..." he whispered in disbelief, stepping back from her. He took a breath to scream.

"No! Don't!" Miaka dashed forward to clamp a hand over his mouth, and the momentum send them both crashing to the floor.

No longer forever-seconds, what happened whipped around Miaka with the unfathomable speed of a whirlwind, and suddenly she was falling into an explosion of red light that burned through her like lasers, like red hot needles. In pain and panic, she struck at it blindly—

*******

"Wait a minute!" Keisuke protested. "You expect me to believe our sisters are in some fantasy world inside this book!?"

_No, not really_, Hiro thought, but it was the truth, no way out of it. "Look, I'll prove it to you the way it was proved to me." He opened the book to blank space near the end and handed it to Keisuke. "All right, now flip forward until you find the last printed page, then start reading."

"Hiro..."

"Just humor me, okay?"

With a glare and a shrug, Keisuke started flipping. As Hiro watched, it seemed like forever until the pages came to rest and Keisuke's eyes began scanning text. "The Seiryuu no Miko..."

"That's Miaka, remember?"

"Yeah, right!" Keisuke accused. "You could've at least picked a character who acted a little bit like my sister! What's this really about!?"

"What are you—" Hiro started, then realized. The book was saying something about Miaka, something to shock Keisuke this much, and she was in Konan Palace... Panic seized him and he snatched the book back. _'Assaulted by the red light, the Seiryuu no Miko struck at the Mark of Suzaku on the Emperor's neck'_—"**Oh, GOD, NO!!!**"

*******

Nuriko lay a hand on Chichiri's shoulder as she flexed it painfully. "Is something wrong, Chichiri?"

"I suddenly got this pain no da..." Chichiri said. "But... it's not like a pain in my body; I don't like this no da..."

Yui struggled to look over a massive pile of dolls and toys in her arms. "What do you mean 'not in your body'?"

"Do you mind? We're having a festival here, boost morale and crap," Tasuki complained. "Can't you lighten up for one—Ow!" He slapped his neck, as if stung by a wasp.

At the same moment, the other Sei of Suzaku mirrored the gesture in their own ways, and Yui even felt a twinge there herself. Chichiri clutched that spot—the left side of her neck, and cried out in pain.

"We all felt that!" Chiriko said.

"The connection between a god's Seishi no da..." Chichiri said. "Something's happening to one of us no da!"

Yui dumped the toys onto the pavement. "Hotohori!"

"You're right!" Nuriko realized. "Come on!" She turned and dashed down the street.

"I'll teleport ahead of you no da!" Chichiri called. With two fingers to her face, she concentrated on Hotohori, on where in the palace he might be...

*******

Miaka clambered back from the advancing edge of the puddle of blood. Hotohori lay still, the red light had faded away, but she'd been thrown to the whims of yet more horrors—the blood on the floor, spreading as though intent on chasing her down. Blood was splattered over her clothes...

The door rattled, and she ran to hide behind one of the carved columns by the balcony as it burst open and Chichiri dashed in, her long braid streaming in the air behind her.

"Emperor!" the guards cried. The shaft of light from the doorway cut across where he lay on the floor, and the blood on the smooth tiles and on his clothes, which had looked black-purple in the dark, now glowed a violent and deadly red.

"Get a doctor no da!" Chichiri shouted. From where Miaka stood, she heard footsteps leaving the doorway, and neither of the guards came in—only Chichiri ran to Hotohori and fell to her knees at his side.

"Hotohori-chan, please don't die no da..." She covered the wound on his neck with her hand, and a soft, red glow surrounded it.

There wouldn't be a better chance to escape—the guards had gone for the doctor, and Chichiri was distracted. Chichiri might stop her, though, with her magic... As quietly as she could, she crept up behind her and skirted around her, trying to stay as far away as she could and still be in striking range if she had to fight...

Chichiri's mask-face pinched tight with effort as the red glow of her healing power continued to gain intensity. The entire posture of her body was focussed into it, as if she were pitted in grim combat against Hotohori's wounds.

Miaka moved around her slowly. Stealthy, maybe, but maybe also watching for the outcome. At last, Hotohori moaned and stirred, opened his eyes... His gaze came to rest on Miaka; his eyes widened, and he struggled for his voice. "A-aah...!"

Chichiri whipped around to follow his gaze, and Miaka screamed in panic. She darted forward and slammed her fist, knife-point down, against Chichiri's back, turned and ran blindly for the door.

Eyes squeezed shut, she slammed into something in the doorway and it entangled her, seized her roughly. She opened her eyes to find herself in the grip of a red-armored guard. Only one of them had gone... "You're the servant girl!" His eyes darkened with rage as he scanned the blood on her clothes. "You attacked the Emperor!"

"No!" she cried. "Let me go!"

"Traitor!" he shouted. "Assassin! I'll—_Aagh!_"

Suddenly the guard faltered and she cried out and dodged as he fell forward to the floor at her feet. The handles of three throwing knives protruded from his back.

Out of nowhere, yet another pair of hands took her shoulders—gently this time. She looked up to find Amiboshi there holding her, with a few of the black-cloaked men around him. "Miaka, come on. We have to go," he said.

"No!" she cried, struggling free of his slight grip. "I don't want to go back! I won't go!"

"Miaka-sama, you have to! You're in danger here! We're your Seishi, please, let us protect you!"

"No, no! Leave me alone!"

As she started back from him, one of the black cloaks seized her from behind with a wet cloth over her face, and she struggled desperately against the sweet, toxic smell. "No choice. We have to get out now," she heard one of them saying far away as the drug smothered her into a dark, heavy sleep.

Amiboshi stared in sorrow and horror at having to drug his own Miko, and then at the blood on her clothes, the dead guard here, like the ones at his room... Looking through the doorway, he saw Chichiri laying there, collapsed on top of Hotohori with the knife still stuck in her back. The floor was awash in blood.

_If only I could do something..._ He'd come here hoping to resolve this conflict with as little bloodshed as possible, but now he'd become part of such a horrific deed... _How could the Gods just watch a night like this happen? If they give us Seishi their power, how can we still be so helpless to stop this?_

"Amiboshi-sama!" one of the black-cloaks called. Another one had taken the now-unconscious Miaka up in his arms to carry her. "Come! Now!"

With a last, wrenching glance through the doorway, Amiboshi ran after them.

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  
_The other Sei of Suzaku are rushing to Chichiri and Hotohori's rescue, but the night's events will cast a shadow over the embarkation for Hokkan tomorrow. Although Yui's pain at leaving her home and her beloved is deeply felt, greater still is the anguish in Kutou that accompanies Miaka's return._   
NEXT TIME:  
A More Powerful Demon


	29. A More Powerful Demon

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_On the eve of Yui's departure for Hokkan, Miaka's search for solace in Konan has ended in violence and disaster. Hotohori and Chichiri lay gravely wounded as Yui and the other Sei of Suzaku fly to their aid, racing against time.  
And this moment of fear and pain is Yuuki Keisuke's first glimpse into "The Universe of the Four Gods."_

Episode Twenty-nine:  
A More Powerful Demon

"'The Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi sped to the palace with all haste, but they did not know in which of the many rooms the Emperor and the monk Chichiri were to be found,'" Hiro read. While he'd been alone, he had fallen into the habit of reading the book aloud, and was now too distraught to put habit aside for someone else.

Keisuke had been watching over Hiro's shoulder. Just as he'd implied, words and pictures appeared on leaves that Keisuke had seen blank, as if the book were writing itself as the events unfolded and the pages turned. _Good timing with some funny ink?_ But one look at Hiro's face told him that if it was a trick, Hiro was the victim, not the trickster. The most convincing actor on the big screen couldn't fake the level of fear and concern—or the disheveled hair and deep rings under bloodshot eyes—that told Keisuke Hiro believed everything he was saying. He had already read his way through a thick handful of pages—almost half the book, in fact—and even now, he wasn't waiting for the pages to write themselves. They were there when he opened them, and not before. Nobody's timing with trick ink could be that good.

"It's true..." Keisuke muttered. He could hardly believe he was saying it. What was happening before his eyes was hard to deny, but his mind was flooded with a thousand objections. _I still can't believe Miaka would stab someone... G'ahh, what am I even thinking!? This is fantasy-stuff! This can't happen!_

_But if it didn't, then how...?_

Hiro remained locked into the words on each newly-written page, completely oblivious to Keisuke's mental struggles. "'They followed the guardsmen who ran to aid the emperor, but as she ran, the Suzaku no Miko saw a sight that gave her pause. . .'"

*******

Yui's own sense of direction was subsumed in dashing alongside the crowd; her peripheral vision was enough to keep her moving with them, and she turned her head away from the destination that she trusted the guards three bodies ahead of her to know. _Oh God... Oh, Suzaku... Please let us get there in time..._

Staring at the wall beside her, she suddenly saw it vanish into a connecting hallway, and further down it someone, cropped in a box of walls like a movie frame. Flashes of black, someone in blue, with shaggy hair...

Yui seized the wall on the far side of the crossing passage to stop herself before he flickered out of view—Amiboshi! He froze, too, as those black-cloaked assassins streaked by behind him. He turned toward Yui, and their eyes met for a jolting moment. He was giving a look of such regret, even across that distance.

Tamahome appeared over her shoulder. "Yui, wha— _**You!!**_" He sprang toward Amiboshi.

"Tamahome, wai—!"

Tamahome froze a moment before Yui's voice did as one of the black-cloaks paused and turned toward them, just enough for a glimpse of a familiar face and buns of brown hair resting in the crook of his arm.

"Miaka!" Yui cried. Tamahome took a step back and knocked his elbow against her, and by the time they regained their balance, the hallway stood empty. Amiboshi and Miaka were gone.

Dread gripped Yui. Amiboshi's look of regret... _Was that "I'm sorry he's dead"!?_

"How could she—" Tamahome started.

"Never mind, let's go!" Yui cried, dashing for Hotohori and Chichiri again.

By the time they arrived at the audience chamber, Mitsukake was already at work, the red glow of his healing power shining over the prone figures of Hotohori and Chichiri. Yui froze several feet away from the grisly sight of a huge pool of blood surrounding the two of them. Could anyone survive losing that much...? Her heart held its breath in suspense; seconds dragged on forever until Mitsukake lifted his hands and rose.

Nuriko lifted Chichiri in her arms. "The wound's still there!"

_Does that mean he couldn't heal it?_ Yui asked herself. _That they were already...?_

"I healed enough that they'll recover," Mitsukake assured them, to Yui's immense relief. "I'm going to try to help the guard."

"At Amiboshi's room, too," Yui said, hardly even realizing why.

"Amiboshi!?" Nuriko asked.

Yui ran to Hotohori, leaving Tamahome to reply. "Yeah, he's out. We saw him in the hall."

The responses faded into background chatter as Yui fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Hotohori, her head against his chest. _Surely this is okay... Surely..._

She felt his arms on her back and raised her head as he held her. His eyes were distant, as if on the edge of sleep, his voice very weak. "Yui..."

"It's okay, I'm here," she said. "Mitsukake said you'd be fine." She reached to brush strands of his hair, wet and sticky with blood, away from his face, and he twinged as her fingers touched a raw wound on his neck. _The one we all felt..._ With a gentle hand on his chin, she turned where she could see it... Red on red, torn into his smooth, bloodstained skin was a backward L-shape, framing behind and below the place where his Mark of Suzaku would appear.

"Itai no da..."

Yui heard a moan and turned to see Nuriko still holding Chichiri, having sent Tamahome and others after Amiboshi. Nuriko had the smiling mask in her hand, and Chichiri reached for it without even looking as her brown eyes widened at other thoughts entirely. "Hotohori-chan...!?"

"Mitsukake's been here," Nuriko assured her. "He'll be fine."

As Chichiri turned toward her voice, the L-scar on her cheek turned into Yui's view. _Will Hotohori have a scar like that now, on his neck?_

Hotohori moaned slightly, and Yui found a detached, quizzical look on his face. "...'-chan'...?"

"Suzaku no Miko-sama, please stand aside."

Yui looked up at the court physicians, and reluctantly let go and stood back for them.

*******

"'When Mitsukake had healed their wounds enough to allow them to recover, the Emperor and Chichiri were borne to their chambers to rest,'" Hiro read, falling back on the couch in relief. "'Tamahome and a group of guardsmen sought Amiboshi and his Miko, but found nothing, and although most of those wounded in the fighting had already died, Mitsukake helped those few surviving until he had exhausted his power.'"

Keisuke spoke up in the pause as Hiro turned the page. "Hiro."

"Uah! What!?"

"Hey! Calm down!" Keisuke said, but with a soft tone. "Let me take it for awhile, okay?"

Hiro pulled back from him as he reached for the book.

"I don't mean take it away, just let me take a shift at reading it."

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"I... I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to think you're right, and I want to see for myself. Besides, you look like you could _really_ use a rest."

Hiro held the book against his chest for a long moment, considering. "I guess you're right," he said, handing it over and getting up from the couch. "I'm gonna get dressed..."

"Okay."

Hiro paused at the entrance to the hall. "But you have to tell me if anything happens!"

"I will, I will," Keisuke agreed. As Hiro disappeared into the back of the apartment, he turned to the book and began to read. _'There was much talk of delaying the Suzaku no Miko's departure, but at the Emperor's behest and with a heavy heart, she decided to leave as planned._

_'The next morning, when Mitsukake had rested, he was able to return the monk Chichiri to full health, but she insisted that he save his strength for the journey, saying that she would remain with the Emperor and use her power to rejoin them when she had recovered. Chichiri's wounds were the more severe, so the others bade farewell to her and left her to rest. Nuriko especially offered his wishes for her swift recovery._

_'Tamahome left the palace early that morning to bid goodbye to his family, and after the noon meal, the Sei of Suzaku gathered at the ship that would take them to Hokkan. While Chichiri rested, the Emperor accompanied them in his palanquin, to see the Suzaku no Miko off at the last. ...'_

*******

The bearers set up a chair for Hotohori on the dock, and Yui stood beside him as the others boarded. Nuriko insisted on checking the ship from stem to stern—at times Yui thought she took her job as a guard almost _too_ seriously, but one could never be too careful. The previous night had proven that.

"You're sure you don't want me to stay?" Yui asked Hotohori. "I could catch up along with Chichiri..."

"I don't want to be a temptation to you," Hotohori said. "Besides, if you stay here, with Kutou's agents about, you would have only Chichiri and I to protect you, and neither of us is well."

"But what about you? After all, you're the Emperor. If it'd be so unsafe to stay here, what if they attack you again? They already tried it once."

"I think they were only desperate to get to Miaka, and I was in their way. The guards are on high alert, at least enough to prevent another surprise-attack. I'm not so badly-off that I can't take care of myself." Hotohori had carefully avoided revealing that it had been Miaka herself who attacked him. He didn't want to even imagine how it would hurt Yui to know the truth.

"But, I hate to—" Yui cut off and looked up at Tamahome coming up the dock, carrying a purple parcel of some sort. "Tamahome!" Hotohori tried to turn and look, but found it painful to turn his head that far. "Packed and ready?" Yui asked as he came up beside them.

Tamahome shrugged. "What am I gonna bring?"

It was a bit of a shock for Yui to recall that, being used to packing for sleepovers at Miaka's house. When she'd first met Tamahome, so long ago, he'd been wandering the countryside, carrying practically nothing. "Well, what's that, then?" she asked, pointing to the bundle.

"Oh, this is Hotohori-sama's," he said, planting a hand on the back of Hotohori's chair and offering it. It was the purple silk shirt he had worn when he'd travelled with Yui. "You left this at the old house. Gyokuran washed it up and sent it back for you."

Hotohori took it and smiled. "I'm glad to know your family. Such honest people."

"Yeah. Shunkei and Yuiren are really looking forward to their lessons, too. —Well, I mean..." Tamahome suddenly dropped his warm tone and foundered for something to say.

Although she wasn't looking forward to dealing with Tamahome's feelings for her along this quest, Yui couldn't help but laugh. It seemed Tamahome had suddenly remembered that he couldn't let himself _like_ the man who was Yui's fiancé rather than himself.

"What?" he protested.

"Tamahome!" Nuriko called from the deck of the ship. "C'mere and give us a hand!"

"Coming," he shouted, and ran off.

"He didn't even tell you goodbye," Yui remarked.

"He said enough," Hotohori said, holding the purple shirt to his chest.

She paused. "Listen, I hate to leave you like this. Mitsukake said he could heal Chichiri this morning, and she was hurt worse than you, so I'm sure..."

Hotohori shook his head. "I agree with her that Mitsukake should save his power to help you. Besides, Chichiri saved my life. I'd feel guilty if I took advantage of her sacrifice."

Yui frowned with annoyance. "You really can be a martyr sometimes."

He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Sad as it is, this might also be the only way that the Emperor is allowed a rest. This, I can take," —he pointed to the bandages around his neck— "but I need time to recover from your departure."

At that, Yui's face softened a bit. "Well, if that's—"

Suddenly a scream and a loud splash made them both whip around to look—Tasuki was splashing in the water several feet from the bank, and Tamahome was on deck... laughing...?

"_**I can't swim! Help me!!**_" Tasuki screamed.

"Tasuki!" Yui cried.

Already Nuriko had dived over the side; she paddled to where Tasuki was foundering, wheeled around in the water—and stood up. The water stood midway up her thighs. "Tasuki?"

"_**Help me! Help, I'm drowning!**_"

Nuriko watched him splash around for another second before lifting him by the scruff of his coat and setting him on his feet, leaving him with a dumbfounded look Yui would have thought beneath his macho dignity. On the ship, Tamahome howled with laughter until Nuriko had had enough. She picked Tasuki up by the coat again, swung him around like a sack, and hurled him in an upward arc back onto the ship—and right into Tamahome, sending them both crashing to the deck. "We're ready anytime, Yui!" Nuriko called, and began wading back to the dock.

Yui turned back to Hotohori. "Pray for me."

"I always do," he replied, "and I wish you safety and success. I'll be counting the hours until I see you again."

"Thank you," she said. "I... um..." She glanced at Nuriko coming closer and cast about for a way to say goodbye. Hotohori smiled at her, but his brown eyes sparkled sadly. At last she leaned over and embraced him cheek-to-cheek, one last time before the long separation...

"Yui..."

"Well, I held you last night," she said, sniffling back her tears. "I couldn't let the last time be like that, could I?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Yes," he said. "We should part with something pleasant." He guided her cheek with one hand, and gave her a kiss that left them both smiling despite their tears. He beckoned one of the servants, who came forth carrying a sword, which Hotohori took and offered to Yui. "And please, take this with you. This is the sword Taiitsukun gave me. If it was made to bring out my power from Suzaku, maybe it will let some of my power be with you and protect you."

Yui nodded, taking the sword. "I'll miss you," she said.

"And I you. Hurry back."

Yui rose as Nuriko arrived beside them, soaking wet. "Are you ready, Yui?" she asked.

Yui nodded. "Goodbye, Hotohori."

"Goodbye, Yui," he replied, "Nuriko." Nuriko bowed deeply. As she accompanied Yui up the gangplank, Hotohori saw Chiriko at the railing and waved. The other Seishi gathered on the deck as the ship pulled away from the dock, and they all waved and called out their goodbyes. Hotohori waved back for as long as the moment lasted, and he remained sitting on the dock for some time, watching the ship until it dwindled into a small shape, far away. At last he returned to the palanquin and let himself be carried back to the palace.

What he had said to Yui was true. His court was in recess until he had fully recovered, and for the first time in a long time, he would be able to rest. He hoped that that would give him time to adjust to Yui and the others' absence, but also feared that it would only make the silence more extreme. _That silence... That loneliness again..._

He knew that he should leave Chichiri to rest, but felt too drained to resist the temptation of clinging to the last bit of company. When he returned to the palace, he had his larger-than-ever entourage of guards accompany him to Chichiri's room. After the attack the previous night, their extremely cautious procedures made the two hallways he had to cross to get there seem a mile long. It was like a breath of fresh air to leave the guards at her door at last, go into a room empty except himself and Chichiri asleep in bed, and sit down in a chair beside her, and he let himself sigh at the end of the effort.

"Did everybody leave no da?" Chichiri asked softly.

Hotohori started slightly. "I didn't realize you were awake." After all, her eyes were always closed like that.

"I get that a lot no da," she said with a weak hint of a chuckle.

"But yes, the others are underway." He sat silent for a long moment in the half-light filtering in through the paper window.

"How do you feel no da?"

"Not bad," he said. "Mitsukake said that you'd done well. Thank you again for saving my life."

"My pleasure no da."

"But he repaired more of the damage... Now it's really just a flesh wound; I'm only a bit tired. I must confess, to have a rest, I've been taking advantage of it a bit."

"I can certainly understand that no da."

Hotohori smiled sadly. "I feel guilty saying it to you. It was very noble of you, asking Mitsukake to save his power when you could have been over this immediately."

"Well, what I mean is, I had my own reasons for saying that, too no da," Chichiri said with a slow wink.

"Hm?"

"As long as I'm recovering, I can stay here with you no da."

He struggled to wrap his mind around what she was saying. "Chichiri... You can't possibly mean..."

"No, not like that no da!" she insisted, though her voice was still dull and she was too pale to properly blush. "But you're my friend, and I don't want you to be left all alone and sad no da. When I asked how you felt, I meant that, too no da."

Again he forced a weak smile. "It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"That bad no da, ne?" she asked. "Sometimes problems are worse after you've had a taste of a better way no da. I could never to back to the way my life was, before I started wandering no da."

"I see your point," he said, "but in this case, all I can do is accept it."

"That's not true no da."

He paused. "Surely you're not planning to stay here indefinitely. Yui needs you."

"She needs you, too, probably moreso no da."

"But I can't— You're not offering to take my place again...?"

"Nai, nai no da," she said. "Not after you got mad like that, and you forgot to tell me about the little bits of arsenic in your food no da...*" She made a face.

"Terribly sorry! I just don't think about it," Hotohori apologized. "But yes, I learned my lesson about that, too. As we were coming back, Yui even said she wished I hadn't come..."

Chichiri blinked. "Did she really no da? I mean, was she just upset, or did she really mean it no da?"

"I think she was just upset, but still..." he said. "I imagined you did that to teach me my lesson, that my place was here."

Chichiri jerked up with such force that Hotohori caught her by her shoulders for fear she would hurt herself. "Nai, nai no da! That's not it at all; please don't ever think that no da!" she cried. "It was because you seemed to think being the Emperor was all you could do to help no da. I wanted to show you that you could go with Yui-chan and protect her just like any of us, and you can no da. When we were travelling, Nuriko-chan told me about all the ways you protected Yui-chan then; you were very brave no da!"

"Well, that was no more than I should have done," he said, easing her back down into bed.

She pouted. "Now you're just being stubborn no da. You say you didn't do anything, and then if I point out something you did, you say it doesn't count no da. How am I supposed to win no da?"

Hotohori gave a good-natured laugh. "You're right, and I apologize. Truthfully, I put myself in danger for her in ways I certainly wouldn't have out of simple obligation."

"There, you see no da? I know you want to be with Yui-chan and protect her still, and you've proven you can do it no da."

"As far as that's concerned, yes," he said, "but you know I can't go with you."

"Why not no da?"

Hotohori gave a slightly exasperated sigh. "I'm the Emperor. For me to leave the capital—"

"I know all that no da," Chichiri said. "It just isn't done no da ne? It just isn't done for young girls to go off travelling alone and become monks and act all weird and speak up to Emperors, either, but when my heart says I must do a thing, whether it's 'proper' or not doesn't matter no da. I think it's like that for everyone, or at least it should be no da."

"It isn't like that for me," Hotohori said.

Chichiri paused. "Hotohori-..."

"You were about to call me '-chan', weren't you?"

"Anou..."

"You did last night."

"I'm sorry no da. I always do that with people I like; it's weird not to be able to with you no da."

"I don't mind, if no one else hears it. Yui and the other Seishi could, I suppose."

"I was hoping you'd say that, Hotohori-chan." She took to the permission without a pause. "If you don't mind, why does anyone else no da? About you having to stay, I really think things would be all right no da. I can't believe someone who would throw himself into battle with a demon to protect Yui-chan would back down against 'It just isn't done' no da."

Hotohori smiled sadly. "For someone like me, that's a more powerful demon than Shikkonki."

"It really must be, to get the better of you no da."

Hotohori sat for a long moment, quiet and thoughtful. "I'm tired after going out this morning," he said. "I'm going back to my room to rest awhile."

"Come back soon no da?"

"Yes. Tomorrow at the latest, why?"

"Well, I get lonely, too no da. While I'm laid up like this, all I can do is look at the ceiling—and it's a really boring ceiling no da," she added, with another slow wink.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he said, looking as he rose to go. "I"ll speak to someone about that."

*******

_'The Emperor commanded that a tapestry embroidered with a mandala of the Four Gods and their constellations be hung on the ceiling above Chichiri's sick-bed before he retired to his own chambers to rest. The servants who performed this task marvelled at Chichiri, that despite her wounds she laughed merrily as they went about their work.'_

Keisuke stopped before turning the page; Hiro had gone back to change clothes some time ago, and he'd probably want to know that Yui had left for... wherever. Or this could all be part of the gag. At any rate, Keisuke went back after him. The first room he looked into was obviously Yui's, empty and dim with all the lights out. At the end of the hall, he found Hiro's room—and Hiro in his street clothes, collapsed on the bed, asleep. He only moaned and stirred at the sound from the door. Keisuke thought better of it and silently returned to the living room. Better now to let Hiro sleep.

He turned back to the book and flipped over the next page. _'As the Suzaku no Miko left Konan behind, the Seiryuu no Miko sped homeward toward Kutou.' Finally, more about my supposed sister. 'There, Nakago and other Sei of Seiryuu eagerly awaited she and her Sei Amiboshi's return, for they could not know what sorrowful tidings Amiboshi brought.'_

*******

With Soi still sick and Miboshi and Tomo otherwise engaged, Nakago watched the coach come to rest, flanked by Suboshi and Ashitare. The door opened and a pair of black-cloaks swept out and to either side, followed by Amiboshi. Suboshi ran forward to hug his brother after the long absence, as Nakago approached more slowly to greet Miaka. With another cloaked agent prodding her, she descended from the carriage, her face downcast and sullen. Nonetheless Nakago took her in his arms and held her gently and warmly. "Miaka! I'm so glad to see you safely return. Please, don't do anything so dangerous again! Everyone was terribly worried."

Miaka stayed silent for another moment. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Yes, of course." He motioned over some palace guards to escort her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just tired."

"Very well. Guards, escort the Seiryuu no Miko to her chambers. Ashitare, please go with them."

With a nod, Ashitare went loping after the guards as they led Miaka into the palace. She kept herself at a careful distance from him.

Nakago sighed at watching her go in such an attitude, and turned back to the coach as the twins approached him. "Amiboshi?"

"I know," Amiboshi said. Standing next to his brother, he had the same build and features, but anyone could see more cares in Amiboshi's face, now more than ever. "I need to talk to you alone."

"Onii-chan? Are you feeling okay?" Suboshi asked.

"No, not really..."

Nakago led them to his study, arguably the most private room in the palace, due to his diligence, and he placed a barrier around the room as they entered for added security. The twins took seats, Amiboshi practically collapsing into a chair.

"Amiboshi, what happened? I knew this was going to be a messy operation, but..."

"It was past that, it was a disaster," Amiboshi moaned.

"Miaka.. Did something happen to her?"

"I don't know," he said. "I don't know why she's like this. She followed Tamahome to Konan, but then... She was scared of you, and she's mad at Miboshi about something..."

"I assure you she's not alone in _that_," Nakago remarked.

"But she refused to come home!" Amiboshi said. "The black-cloaks had to knock her out with drugs to get her to come!"

Nakago started. "Are you serious!?"

"Believe me, I wish I wasn't."

Nakago found himself a chair to collapse in and rested his forehead on his hand. _Dear Seiryuu, she's worse than before! I'll never abandon or betray my Miko, but to put the power of Seiryuu into her hands now would be a disaster, for Konan **and** Kutou, and maybe herself most of all. Damn you, Miboshi! And I don't care if you heard that, either!_

"That's not the worst of it," Amiboshi said.

"What!?" _How can this possibly get worse!?_

"I don't know how it happened. Two of Suzaku's Seishi, Hotohori-sama and Chichiri, they must have found her out..." As Amiboshi poured out the story, his brother sat beside him, supporting him with an arm on his back. "I don't know how she could have fought two Sei of Suzaku, but..."

Nakago's eyes widened. "What did she do!?"

"I didn't get a good look. We just had to grab her and run, but there was so much blood... They could both be dead..." He saw Nakago reeling from the news. "I'm sorry. I know Chichiri is—or was—your friend..."

"You're sure _Miaka_ did this?"

"Yes, although Seiryuu knows how."

With a hand on his desk, Nakago visibly steadied himself. "Hotohori can't be dead. Our intelligence would surely have picked it up if the Emperor of Konan had been killed. Chichiri—" His mind caught on her as if snagged in a bramble. A friend, he'd betrayed her trust, and lost her on those terms forever, maybe—_Can't afford to think about her now..._ "But we know that the Summoning Ceremony did fail, and now they're looking for Genbu and Byakko's Shinzahou, heading for Hokkan, by all accounts..."

"Nakago, isn't there... Can't we just stop?" Amiboshi pleaded. "I don't want anything like that to happen again. I don't know what to do!" He buried his face in his hands. "I want to be a good Sei, and protect Miaka-sama, but she won't let me. How can I be afraid of my Miko? How could she do that!?"

"It's war," Suboshi said. "Sometimes people have to do ugly things."

Amiboshi shook his head. "If it was really like that, they'd have killed me. The whole time they thought I was Chiriko, and even after that, considering, they were so good... If Yui summoned Suzaku, it wouldn't be so bad! Can't we just stop fighting it?"

"And let them win!?" Suboshi protested.

"If they did, I don't think we'd lose. That's why I don't know what to do. How can I watch someone stab two people to death, who've been good and honorable to me, and take the killer's side and help her summon my god!?"

Nakago had remained silent, listening thoughtfully, and now spoke again. "You know of course everything we're saying here is of the utmost secrecy."

The twins nodded.

"Miaka... Somehow I still believe that she is a true Miko, but she's been through terrible things, and isn't in her right mind. I agree that if she gains the power of Seiryuu now, the results will be disastrous. I believe it is within our duty as her Seishi to keep her from summoning Seiryuu until she is ready. If not, she could well put herself in danger."

Suboshi stared incredulously, as Amiboshi looked more desperately hopeful. "Then, why..."

"But if we act complacent, there's our Emperor to deal with, too. He has to believe that Seiryuu will be summoned first, otherwise he's likely to launch a bloody and foolish attack on Konan."

"So we have to put on an act for him?" Suboshi surmised.

Nakago nodded. "And there's one other complicating factor: Miboshi. He has an agenda of his own, although I don't know what it is, and his power makes him very dangerous. Blocking his telepathy is exhausting even for me, so we can assume he knows all our moves while we know none of his. I think he's also used it to manipulate Miaka to his own ends, and he deserves some blame for her behavior."

"Do you think he wants to control her wishes from Seiryuu?" Suboshi asked.

"I don't know," Nakago admitted, "but he's already betrayed his sacred duty to her, and I'm certain he'd betray us all if it was to his advantage. Putting on a show for the Emperor would be simple enough, but with Miboshi in the equation, we're divided against ourselves."

"I know Ashitare's on our side," Amiboshi said. "What about Tomo?"

"He has many things, but an agenda isn't one of them," Nakago said, seeming almost relieved at the change of subject. "I don't think he'll take a side in this of his own. I'll have to put some thought into playing up to him properly, but it should be manageable. Our main concern will be Miboshi, and, tragic as it is, Miaka."

Amiboshi frowned sadly. "So the real war is all us, and Sei of Suzaku are caught in the middle of it."

"So it seems."

"So what do we do now?" Suboshi asked.

"Keep playing the 'war,'" Nakago said with a sigh. "That's the only way to satisfy the Emperor or Miaka, and I think it will keep Miboshi relatively quiet, too. We'll go to Hokkan, and fight the Sei of Suzaku for Genbu's Shinzahou."

Amiboshi sighed heavily and sagged in his chair.

"Please, try to get some rest," Nakago said, rising and clasping his shoulder on the way to the door. "I may not show it, but I'm still a bit in shock. I need more time to think."

Each with a different sort of nod, the twins left, Suboshi trying to comfort his brother, but obviously with no idea how to do it.

Nakago followed them out of the study, but took different turns in the hallways. When he passed the guards at the door to Soi's room and opened it, he braced himself against the heat-blast of air; it was almost overpowering these days, to keep her warm enough, but nonetheless Nakago entered, set aside his cape and armor, and took the customary seat by the bed.

When Seiryuu was summoned, he would have wished for her health, but even if he could secure that favor from Miaka now, Soi would never forgive him paying such a price. One of the Sei of Suzaku could heal, but he'd already made enemies of them. Now he'd have to set out against them to hold off full-scale war, and if he attempted an alliance thus in the field, then the Sei of Seiryuu would become exiles—and he couldn't take Soi away from here in her condition, so that scenario would make her a casualty of war before it could effect her cure.

He pressed her cool hand against his face, which ran salt-drops of sweat and tears.

_"The real war is all us."_

And the Sei of Suzaku weren't the only ones caught in the middle.

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  


_Yui has set out down the river toward Hokkan and the next leg of her quest, and Nakago and the Sei of Seiryuu see little choice but to follow. Those setting out cross obstacles of land and water, but the most difficult crossings are those within oneself—crossings that have yet to be made by one left behind._   
NEXT TIME:  
Crossing the River

* Royalty was sometimes fed small amounts of arsenic to build tolerance. 


	30. Crossing the River

Fushigi Yuugi (sorta): Through the Looking Glass

by Kati d'Esprit and Half-Esper Laura  
Based on Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu

_Yui has departed from Konan with sweet sorrow, as Miaka's arrival home in Kutou brings bitter relief. Seeing no alternative, Nakago and the Sei of Seiryuu make ready to join the race for Genbu's Shinzahou.  
Meanwhile, Hotohori and Chichiri are left behind in Konan to recover from their injuries, and Chichiri is striving to heal not only her own body, but a lifetime of blows to Hotohori's heart._

Episode Thirty:  
Crossing the River

"I do have a favor to ask of you, when you go to Yui," Hotohori said, sitting by Chichiri's bed.

"What is it no da?" she asked, sitting up against her pillows. In the days since Yui's departure, she'd regained her lively blush and was beginning to be up and about a little.

"I'm only asking this as a favor," he said, "because it may violate your vows as a monk, and it is not within my authority even as an Emperor to ask that of you; but if you could, please try to keep from Yui who it was that attacked us."

Chichiri blinked. "The assassins from Kutou, wasn't it no da? Why shouldn't she know that no da?"

Hotohori paused. It would be easier, just not to tell Chichiri. Then she would not be tempted, and Yui's peace would not be at risk. But as one of the victims, he couldn't deny her right to know. "Miaka did it herself. I'd turned my back to her..."

"Yui-chan's friend no da!?"

"That's why I'm asking you not to tell her. Yui still misses Miaka's friendship, even after everything that's happened. To know that her friend had done such a thing... It would be a tremendous blow, when she has so much to deal with already..."

"I see what you mean, and I'll do what I can no da. But, Hotohori-chan, there will be worse times and worse ways for her to find out no da."

"I know," he said. "But I've chosen to take that risk."

"I can understand that no da." Chichiri looked at him. "After all, you always have a choice no da."

Hotohori sighed hotly. "Chichiri, please don't start."

"If I was asking you to do something you didn't want to, then I'd stop, but I know you want to go with Yui-chan, and I really think you should no da. I keep after it because I think it's important for you to at least realize you _can_ no da."

"If it was as simple as wanting to, of course I'd go," he said, for what seemed like the thousandth time. "But what I have to consider is a bit more complex than that."

"I don't think it's as complicated as you make it no da. I mean, if you decide to go, who could stop you no da? And what's the worst that could happen no da?"

He took a deep breath. "My government could be toppled..."

"Well, you don't seem to like this job much anyway no da."

He gave her a look somehow cold and incredulous at once.

"Anyway, won't everyone follow you anyway, once we summon Suzaku no da?"

"There could be no Konan left to follow me, with things as they are."

"Now, I know you're not that defeatist no da," Chichiri chided. "You know it'd be long and hard for Kutou to conquer Konan, and we'd hear about it in plenty of time to come back and help if we needed to no da. The war is a better argument for you to go no da. If you were the Emperor of Kutou, and you wanted to ensure your victory, who would your target be no da?"

Hotohori turned away from her in hot silence, shaken by her point.

"Anou... I don't want you to go out of duty, either no da. I know there's good you can do either way, I just want you to decide for yourself no da," Chichiri said. She watched him in silence for another several moments, and she had regained enough strength that one of her powers showed her the emotions radiating from him, although his face was so good at hiding them. Trapped, as if he felt her pushing and knew no way to give... Annoyed and defensive... Defensive...? "It's okay no da," she said. "I don't want to beat you at this or anything no da."

He turned back to her, finally. "What?"

"I just... I could see what you were feeling no da. Even though you aren't arguing for your own sake, you don't want to be proven wrong no da. I guess I can understand how, being the Emperor, you're not used to being allowed to make mistakes, but there's nothing weak or bad about just changing your mind about this, if it's what you want and what you believe is right no da."

After a moment, he rose from his chair. "I'll think about it," he said, and left the room without another word.

Chichiri sighed and leaned back against her pillows, looking up at the tapestry on the ceiling. She knew she'd pushed him too hard today, but she couldn't stay here much longer, and to abandon Hotohori to the forces that were keeping him here, his "demon more powerful than Shikkonki"... The thought of it made her want to cry.

_He wears a mask too, even more than me. Taiitsukun should have given him a mask, with that sad, serious face. Then everybody would realize that wasn't the real Hotohori-chan_—and maybe, a wry aside, Nuriko could busy herself trying to take away his frown rather than Chichiri's smile.

But no, he seemed to have fooled Nuriko. He seemed to have fooled everyone—even and especially himself. Could it be that no one else saw it? Yui did. She had to, but everyone else... Were they just not paying attention? How else could they not see? Hotohori was always so serious, so grave, always so quick to deny himself what he wanted or go to pain and trouble for the sake of his country or the people around him. Yes, he was truly kind and generous by nature, but something seemed to have taught him that that wasn't enough, that he had to give everything, all the time, that it would be wrong for him to be so selfish as to claim happiness for himself—and he believed that and practiced it. There was a sort of subtle, resigned sorrow that followed him around everywhere he went, so firmly attached that everyone seemed to think it was in his nature.

But it wasn't; it couldn't be. His mask was the opposite of Chichiri's, and perhaps the change wasn't so dramatic when he took it off, but she'd seen hints of something behind it. His happiness with Yui, a bit of genuine excitement and enjoyment during their sparring match... Sitting here with him in the last few days, she'd learned that he loved to read, especially poetry—which he told her in confidence that he tried his hand at writing, as well, but he kept it to himself. Even his famous vanity—he was a beautiful person in so many ways; was the one the mirror showed him the only one he thought he could claim?

If only she could get through to that Hotohori-behind-the-mask, but every step she found herself up against years of training and bitter experience that things "just aren't done." Who told him an Emperor shouldn't write poetry, shouldn't laugh? Who broke him like this, to build a dutiful Emperor out of the pieces? Who could be so cruel, in the name of "duty" and "dignity"?

Staying here, he would only be surrounded by those old lessons, that same gilded cage. With Yui and the others, he would have a chance to blossom on his own. She knew that he knew this, and that he wanted that chance. If only she could persuade him to let himself have it...

*******

Tamahome walked up beside where Yui stood at the railing, watching green meadows slide by on the banks of the river. "What'cha thinkin'?"

"I'm thinking it's nice that Tasuki's done being seasick," she said with a wry smile.

"Tell me about it. But really, you've been keeping to yourself since we left." He rested an arm around her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

She flexed her back uncomfortably under his arm. "I think you know what's wrong."

"Why don't you tell me, and then we'll know for sure."

Yui sighed. "I know you heard me tell Hotohori what Taiitsukun said."

He nodded. "So maybe it's better that he stayed behind..."

"What I mean is," she said sharply, "that means you, too."

He hesitantly withdrew his arm. "But, I mean, since it's not like that between us..."

"It is like that for you. Isn't it?"

Tamahome was taken aback at being asked so directly. "Yeah. I guess it is."

With a deep breath, Yui set her face into a soft expression, but it came out looking tired, also. "Tamahome, I like you a lot, and I don't want to have to do this to you, but Hotohori is the one I love, and you know that. If you ever get to where you can touch me like I was your friend or your sister, then that's fine, but until then..."

"Yui..."

"I just don't want to take any chances," she said. "Summoning Suzaku is the most important thing right now. I know I can't risk that even for Hotohori, and I can't risk it for you, either."

"But I can touch you as a friend or a brother?" he said softly, and reached for her shoulder.

"Liar," she scolded, dodging and hurrying away across the deck.

"Yui!"

"Tsk tsk. Not very smooth," Tasuki commented, coming up to him.

"Shut up, Fang-Boy!"

"Fang-Boy?" Tasuki questioned.

"Yeah, you know, with your..." Tamahome completed the thought by opening his mouth and pointing at his own teeth, referring to Tasuki's characteristically sharp eyeteeth.

Tasuki huffed. "Fine, then, _Ogre-Boy_, with your—" he pointed forcefully at his own forehead, "—I guess I _won't_ get you for dinner, then. Leaves more for me, anyway." He stomped back toward the galley.

"What the—? You spent the last two days hanging on the railing throwing up!" Tamahome protested, following.

"Exactly. Ain't nothin' left in there now; I could eat a horse!"

Tamahome just shrugged and followed Tasuki to the galley, where Yui and the other Seishi had already gathered, and dinner was laid out: fried rice and an appetizing-looking entree, glistening with ruby red sauce.

"Help yourselves," Mitsukake invited, it having been his turn to cook.

The platters quickly made the rounds as the group set upon the meal with enthusiasm—which soon ground to a near-halt. Within three bites, everyone was chewing slowly, trying to figure out how to swallow that flavor behind lips twisted into a strange half-quizzical frown.

Chiriko apparently solved that puzzle first and spoke up. "Um, Mitsukake-san, what's in this...?"

Mitsukake paused between spoonfuls—he was the one person still happily eating. "It's my own recipe, one of my favorites." He paused to collect the ingredient list in his mind. Fish... some bamboo shoots and snow peas... mostly bean sprouts... in sweet cherry sauce..."

Tasuki clapped a hand over his mouth and hit the door.

Chiriko shrank half-below the surface of the table so that he could look up forlornly at the entree towering over him. "I'm going to have to do research into how cooking like this is possible..." he whispered.

Yui happened to be sitting beside him, and leaned over. "I've seen this before... It's called 'Bachelor Cooking'..."

"He was a hermit for a year," Nuriko remembered, from Chiriko's other side. "With no one else to ground them, one person's tastes can do strange and terrible things..."

*******

Jumping into the middle of so many proper names and at least one apparent love triangle left Keisuke a bit lost, as if he were trying to pick up a comic book story or soap opera halfway through, but this time, too much depended on him learning the ropes of it.

_'As the Suzaku no Miko progressed along the river, her Sei Chichiri regained her health day by day, until she was able to enjoy the fresh air of the palace gardens, which strengthened her further. The Emperor clung to her company, knowing that she must soon depart.' . . ._

*******

"I spoke with my ministers..." Hotohori started as they walked across the grass.

_Oh, no..._ "And no da?"

"They were aghast at the thought, as you can well imagine..."

Chichiri nodded. At least the smile he said it with was a hopeful sign...

"They did have a point, however. The political situation, even aside from the direct threat of invasion, is unstable now. For me to leave the palace, much less go to another empire, would destabilize it further. Hokkan could take my arrival as an aggressive gesture."

"Well, it's not like you have it painted on your forehead, 'Emperor of Konan' no da. And I won't tell anyone if you don't no da," she said with a wink.

"There's just no telling how severe it would be..."

"If it's that bad, I'll bring you right back no da."

"That might not repair all the damage. This is serious business. I hate to take the risk..."

They came to a bench with overhanging flowers, and Chichiri sat down. "None of the best things in life are safe no da," she said, more serious. "And I hope my happy face doesn't make it seem like I'm making light of this no da. Your decision is 'serious business' too no da. After all, it's the first step of the rest of your life no da."

"That's true of any decision," he pointed out, taking a seat beside her.

"But this one more than most, I think no da."

"And why is that?"

"Because staying here would be what everyone expects you to do, what you're supposed to do, and it looks to me like you always do what you're supposed to no da. That's your pattern, but I can tell it doesn't make you happy no da. If you decide to go, for your own sake, then you change the pattern, and you can at least try to find something better no da."

"The fate of Konan is at stake and you think I should be thinking of myself?" he asked. The reproachful tone was surprisingly slight, considering.

"The fate of Konan isn't that simple no da. As I said before, there's good you can do either way no da. Since that's true, why not be good to yourself no da?"

A pause as Hotohori didn't reply.

"I know you get lonely and sad here by yourself no da. I think you were comfortable with that sadness for a long time, the you that kept you from getting out of it no da. But I think being with Yui and everyone has finally shaken that up no da. I just don't want you to get comfortable with it again no da."

"Even if I did, it wouldn't keep me from being happy when you all return."

"That's true, but in the meantime—"

"Chichiri," he interrupted. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, and that you're concerned about me personally, but it's easy for you to tell me what I should do, not actually being in my position, with an Emperor's pressures and considerations. Remember what happened when you tried to 'put yourself in my shoes'?"

"How do you walk in those shoes, anyway no da?"

"Not much at a time, and please don't try to change the subject."

"Sorry no da. Seriously, though, just because I don't know politics doesn't mean I don't understand such a heavy responsibility no da. I've been closer than you think to where you are no da."

"Oh?"

She turned and gazed at the flowering bush behind the bench and she spoke. "When I was young, it was said that my magic protected my village, and everyone was afraid that the village would be destroyed if I left—like you're afraid Konan will be destroyed if you leave, and I'd say the actual danger was about the same, fairly small no da. That might seem minor compared to you, but my village was the whole world to me then no da."

"I think I can understand that," he said.

"Then you can also understand that it was a slow poison to me no da. Every day, year by year, I became more and more resigned to my fate even as my visions started and became more and more insistent no da. And every day I ignored my heart, I became a little sadder, and a little quieter, and a little... a little less _alive_ no da." She reached back and plucked one of the frilly red flowers. "It almost drove me mad; it surely would have if I hadn't left no da. But now everything's so much better; my village is safe, I know I can be there if they really need me, and I'm happy too no da." She held the blossom near her face to enjoy its color and fragrance for a moment before resting her elbow on the back of the bench, with the flower held loosely near Hotohori.

"I know you have dreams, too, Hotohori-chan, that call you to something besides staying here and doing what everybody wants no da. Maybe they're not as direct and insistent as mine, but in the end, they're just as important no da."

Hotohori was silent for a long moment. "I'm glad you think so."

"Don't you no da?"

He took the half-offered flower from her hand and smiled down at it. "Yes. But no one seems to think of me that way, to think that I would have those dreams, or if I did then I shouldn't, that they were superfluous..."

"That's a terrible thing to be told no da."

"Maybe that's what I was talking about, when I said I waited all my life for someone to see past the Emperor of Konan, when Yui came..."

"I think that's just it no da. And you don't have to go back to the way things were before no da."

He looked up at her. "What about Yui, and the rule Taiitsukun gave us? I don't want to cause her more trouble..."

Chichiri blinked at the change in depth. "You and Yui-chan are both very responsible people no da. I think you can handle it, and that missing you would cause her a lot more stress than having you where she can see you no da."

He looked down at the flower again, holding it up to his face. His expression was very soft, very open. The defensive resistance was all gone now. She could half-feel him sorting out words, and she watched him hopefully.

"You were right about one thing from the start," he said, folding his hands in his lap. "I want to go with you.

"I wish I could."

"You can no da!" Chichiri almost shouted.

Hotohori shook his head. "I'm sitting here asking myself if I can do what you say, and the answer is always no. It's not something I can explain or argue, and I wish it weren't so, but..."

"But that's the worst answer of all no da!" she cried, rising to her feet. "Even if you didn't come, that would be okay, but you can't just let this... this _thing_ control you no da!"

"I don't want it to, and I wish I could give you a different answer..."

"You can no da! Just open your mouth and say it no da!"

He paused for a long moment, and slowly shook his head.

Chichiri half-collapsed back onto the bench, and they sat for a long moment, the silence broken only by rustling leaves and occasional notes of birdsong.

"I should go, and leave you to get ready," Hotohori said, rising. "My court will be assembled again tomorrow, and I must prepare for that, as well..."

Chichiri lightly grabbed the trailing edge of his sleeve, her eyes scrunched into a pleading angle. "Please don't go no da. I really don't have hardly anything to pack, and it's my last day here no da. I'll even shut up about you coming with us; just please stay with me no da."

He paused to gently disentangle himself from her, but wouldn't turn and meet her eyes. "I'm sorry. I really must go for now. I'll see you off in the morning," he said, and slipped quietly back up the path to the palace door.

Chichiri watched him go, then leaned back against the bench and let the energy drain out of her. He was so close, so close he could almost reach out and touch what he wanted. He was so close to breaking that wall of fear. If only there was more time...

"Please, Suzaku," Chichiri whispered, closing her eyes. _Please, let him borrow my mask, just for the moment he needs to free his true self. Give him the strength he needs to break that wall._

*******

Hotohori checked with his messengers to ensure that his ministers had all recieved their summonses, and looked over the busines that had piled up on his desk. Any real emergencies he would've been consulted about even as he was recovering, but there was still the usual business, military planning, and still all those edicts of Chichiri's. It was enough to keep himself busy until late in the evening when he finally retired to bed. By that time the red flower had already begun to wilt where he had set it down, and he left it behind.

He lay awake for a long time in the opaque silence of the night. Tomorrow morning Chichiri would be leaving, and then it would be that opaque world all the time, that slow poison she had spoken of: hard-edged situations to deal with without seeing through to what lay within. When he was with Yui, he knew that within everything she did, there were so many layers leading inward to her heart, and he felt that as he talked to her, she let him see through more and more of them, come closer and closer... Talking even with Chichiri now, it felt like that, although he was sure that he was the one doing most of the letting in. But that was a good thing, too...

But tomorrow, they would all be gone, and it would be unyielding facts to deflect with his hands and his voice, like before. It had always been so hard... He lay awake for a long time, because he knew that to fall asleep would be inviting the next day to arrive, and it would all start again.

Hotohori rolled over with his eyes to the pillow, so that the grief could move freely across his face, hidden from the rest of the empty room.

*******

"Are we there yet?" Miaka asked Nakago over the rumbling of the coach-wheels.

In the night darkness, he could only vagely see her sitting in the padded seat beside him. "No. We still have quite some way to go."

"I wish they'd hurry."

"Horses can only take so much hurrying," he reminded her. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Are we going to beat Yui there?"

"We will if we can. And Miboshi has used a travelling spell and gone ahead to intercept them."

Miaka sighed. "Well at least _he's_ not here."

Nakago couldn't have said it better, although he hadn't wanted it to happen. Himself, he'd have seized the chance to honestly lag behind in this tactically-necessary show-race, but Miboshi had wanted to do it, and had known that Nakago couldn't raise an unsuspicious objection, so there Miboshi was, laying in wait somewhere along the river. His power was great, but against all the remaining Sei of Suzaku—Hotohori doubtlessly back in Konan, and Chichiri perhaps dead, but still at least five—surely they could withstand him. And at least he wasn't here.

Miaka sighed hotly and stared out the window, certainly not looking at the scenery in the black night, but only wanting an unsociable place to put her eyes. She'd spent most of the ride like this.

"If you only say the word, I can turn this coach around and take you home," Nakago said. "We can handle things out here, so you needn't be troubled, and to be honest, I'd feel better if you stayed in the palace. Konan has never advanced on our borders; I'm certain you'd be safe there."

Miaka only shook her head.

The carriage rumbled on with silence between them.

"Miaka," Nakago said at last, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

With a sigh, he sat back against the cushioned seat and turned his head toward the shifting puddle of stars that was the other window.

*******

Keisuke frowned at the ink drawing accompanying the text. The book was writing itself—incredible as it was, he had to admit that. Something was really going on behind these pages, but... the girl in that drawing had Miaka's hair, and when he read "Are we there yet?" it had echoed in his mind in Miaka's voice, but surely this sour face and this sullen character couldn't be his sister. It was only yesterday morning she'd begged with puppy eyes and then bounced up and down when her mother let her take some extra cinnamon rolls to school—for Yui and her other friends, Miaka had said, although everyone guessed she's eat them herself long before she got to the school.

_How could this be Miaka?_

He flipped another page. _'When morning came, the Emperor remained unrested, but nonetheless he rose so that he could bid farewell to the monk Chichiri.' . . ._

*******

Although her condition had probably not changed since the day before, in the morning Chichiri at last seemed her usual energetic self, all dressed with her staff, beads, and swirl-patterned cape. For the first time in just as long, Hotohori was fully dressed in his court robes, but the effect hardly seemed the same.

"I will miss you," he said, standing in her room as she tucked a few last minute items into her cape. "Please, give everyone my best wishes."

"I think they already know they have those, but I'll be sure to remind everyone no da," Chichiri said. "I'll keep in touch, too, like when we talked to Tamahome-chan in Kutou, no da. I'll use the mirror over your dresser, if that's okay no da."

"Yes, of course."

Chichiri smiled. "We shouldn't let you get too lonely no da. And you know it's never too late to change your mind."

He paused. "When exactly do you plan to leave?"

"Well, I'm ready anytime, but I was going to wait until you went to your court no da."

"Ah, thank you," he said, but he also thought it shrewd of her to make him the one to decide, even this small thing. It would have been easy to wait and watch her go, but having to walk away from her, that was much more complicated... So many things yearned to be done and said first, he couldn't even begin to identify them, but he didn't want to sit down, to admit that he wanted to stay that long. So there was nothing to do but plunge into them as best he could... "I do want to thank you."

"For what no da?" she asked almost innocently.

He took a moment to respond—she just wasn't letting him by easily on anything, but he couldn't be angry with her. "For considering me."

"You're welcome no da. I always try my best to think of my friends, and we are friends no da."

Hotohori smiled. "I suppose that's what I really meant to say," he admitted. "Thank you for being a friend... However much audacity you bring to the task."

Chichiri laughed at his jovial tone. "Well, you know that's why I'm all weird like I am no da. Comes in useful on occasions like this no da."

He laughed, too, but he couldn't think of anything to say, and sobered at what he knew he ought to do, having nothing more to say.

"Goodbye, Chichiri," he said. "Please, tell Yui I love her."

"Now I _know_ she already knows that," Chichiri said, "but I'll be sure to remind her no da."

"Thank you." He remained silent for a long moment. Another "goodbye" seemed so inadequate, but his mind was blank. "...Goodbye..."

Chichiri hugged him around the chest, but let go before he could collect himself to return the gesture. "You take care no da."

"And you, too." With one last "Goodbye," he started numbly moving toward the door.

"Goodbye, Hotohori-chan," Chichiri said finally as he exited the room.

The guards fell into step before and behind him, and he didn't even bother to know where he was going, but only walked along with them to the audience chamber. As he entered, the ministers all rose from their seats and gave the prescribed kowtow before rising. "Your majesty!"

"Are our borders secure?" he asked, on his way across the room.

"Yes," the minister of war replied. "Kutou hasn't made any advances, and our forces on the border remain strong."

"What business is there?"

"Your majesty, all these recent changes to the tax codes," the minister of the treasury said. "By now they've gone out to the provinces; they have people quite upset!"

Having looked over Chichiri's edicts, Hotohori imagined that use of the word "people" to be rather selective, but that thought fell aside as he arrived at his throne. He paused and only looked at it. He didn't want to sit down. Like in Chichiri's room; sitting down would be a kind of commitment.

In his silence the minister of the treasury was still ranting on. Somehow, he thought he must have forgotten what it was like, wading through this swamp of self-serving agendas, trying to find the Good of All within them somewhere, hidden among the rest. His ministers' voices faded from his mind, giving way to Chichiri's. _"If it's that bad, I'll bring you right back." "I know there's good you can do either way, I just want you to decide for yourself." "Since that's true, why not be good to yourself?"_ Why not, indeed? He looked up at his advisors, who looked puzzled, muzzling annoyance.

_Why would I ever choose this instead...?_ Why sort through this war of whims, this petty business when he could do what he knew was important, when he could be protecting Yui? He took a few slow steps back toward the doorway.

"Your majesty?"

He continued, his steps increasingly steady. "I'm leaving," he said simply, in a commanding tone.

"What!?" "Preposterous!" "Your majesty, please—"

"Stay here!" he commanded. When he was out the door and had left them behind, he shed his ornate shoes and ran as best he could, leaving his guards to chase him. Chichiri might already be gone. She said she could bring him later, but it would still feel like missing the chance.

He arrived breathless at the door and threw it open, and there, like throwing open a window to a breath of fresh air, Chichiri sat calmly on the bed and smiled to see him, as if she'd been expecting him. "You waited for me...?" he asked.

"I knew you'd be back no da."

He smiled and leaned on the doorway. "You saw it in one of your dreams...?"

She shook her head. "I saw it in your eyes no da." She hopped off the bed. "I'll help you pack no da," she said, and followed him out of the room. "I told Yui-chan I'd be coming this morning; if we go in the next few hours we can surprise her without being late no da."

"I hope she'll be happily surprised," Hotohori said.

"You know better than to wonder about that no da."

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW  


_Chichiri and Hotohori rejoin Yui and the others, but the joys of reunion are short-lived as the Sei of Suzaku's greatest enemy lies in wait. Trapped between Miboshi's powers, stone, and water, the mission to Hokkan is thrown into chaos before they even reach its shores._   
NEXT TIME:  
The Stone in the Path


	31. The Stone in the Path

_Testing... testing... _(日本語ができますか？)

_Hi, "Half-Esper Laura" here! At this point some author's notes are in order. I have not worked on this story in approximately eight years. I've been through a few different pseudonyms since then, so I'm taking this chance to update that. I am also now estranged from my former co-author._

_During that time, I've grown a lot as a writer, enough to view the story to this point as "embarrassing old stuff" and any attempt to revise it as a "down that way lies madness" proposition. Despite this, I've never quite given up on the idea of finishing it, and fascinating ideas for it would still bubble up in my head—recently with strange insistency, so here we go! To commemorate this new phase in the project, I am also changing the series title on the new episodes to what we actually always called it: "The Mirrorverse."_

_Note however that eight years is long enough to forget where we were even going with some of this stuff. I also haven't seen the original Fushigi Yuugi in over a decade; it being a primal trauma in my fandom life, re-watching it is highly unlikely, and even web-surfing about it is more grief than it's worth. The pain was the reason we created the alt-verse to start with, and still to this day I will not touch anything with Yuu Watase's name on it again, including Genbu Kaiden. My intention here is just to relax and enjoy giving this erstwhile Dead Fic a resolution on its own terms and by my own lights. If you read on, be prepared for hazards including but not limited to:_  
_-Style Whiplash_  
_-World-Builder's Disease_  
_-Characterization Drift_  
_-Changed Names/Places/Premises and Moving God-Marks_  
_-Forgotten Plot Threads_  
_-Random Continuation of Previous Problems and Inaccuracies_  
_-Reference to Source Materials Strictly on an If-I-Feel-Like-It-And-I-Probably-Won't basis_

_At the time of this writing, I plan to post just a few new chapters (to celebrate my debut at Ao3), but I hope and intend the rest to be forthcoming, and you may also get some of our leftovers from back in the day and other bonuses. If you got this far and don't mind my warnings, I appreciate your patience, and I hope you will find it rewarded!_

Fushigi Yuugi:  
The Mirrorverse

by Fox in the Stars

_Hotohori at last resolved, he and Chichiri fly to rejoin Yui, and the Seven Sei of Suzaku are reunited, but all too soon, stone and water will part them again. A fierce battle stands in their way before their journey in the northern country of Hokkan can even begin._

Episode Thirty-one:  
The Stone in the Path

Staring out over the railing had at first been only a way to combat boredom, but that afternoon, Yui, with an infectiously-fascinated Chiriko by her side, had found herself honestly absorbed in the scenery of Konan as it glided by, the river's bank sweeping along at speed while the horizon, hazy and impassive, stood as motionless in its changing as an opening flower. They were passing hilly country now, with heavy trails of smoke threading out from the towns and valleys that peeked in and out between eminences, but even beyond that, a single mountain dominated the view. It lay ahead and to the right, already looming large though still pale with distance, rising so steeply that its peak was lost in clouds but marked with the soft curves of ancient age.

Chiriko turned as Nuriko came up to the side of the bow where they were looking out. "That's Mt. Taikyoku, isn't it?" he asked her excitedly.

"Uh-huh, Taiitsukun's place," she told him.

"That's right," Yui said, "when we went there before I was too sick to enjoy the view coming up to it... What's the smoke?" she asked.

"Hm?" Nuriko looked out at it. "Those would be the metalworks."

"Of course!" Chiriko turned to Yui. "Between Mt. Taikyoku and the river is a rich mining area, so the towns are full of foundries and smiths, and it's easy to ship things by boat to Sairou and Hokkan. In the war of independence, this area was fought over the hardest."

Yui imagined that Chiriko had read all about this and was now excited to see it in person, and, having decided to make this world her home without even doing the reading, she was happy to encourage him. "Does Kutou have a trade route to the other Empires?"

"To Hokkan, yes, but not Sairou so much, and it's Sairou that sells things further west."

"They've got the ocean, I don't know what more they want," Nuriko grumped. Still, the war made a little more sense.

A flicker of motion on the next hill caught Yui's eye, and a distant voice called, "Yui-chan!" Chichiri waved from a high point on the shore. They had been expecting her to join them since that morning, but now she wasn't alone; a taller figure stood beside her, waving also. His dark brown hair, the same red tunic...

Nuriko leaned on the railing; her jaw went slack. "He didn't...!"

Yui saw Chichiri take Hotohori's shoulder and throw her cape over the both of them; they vanished, but the sound of billowing cloth behind her told her exactly where they'd gone. She turned around with a raised eyebrow and a tight, smart smile.

Nuriko was quicker with words. "Hotohori-sama! What are you doing here!"

"I'm coming with you," he said simply.

"But that's— that's crazy! We're almost in Sairou right now! Who's going to- to—!"

"I've left my ministers to run the country before," he admitted. "Officially, I'm secluding myself to pray for the Suzaku no Miko's safety and success until she returns."

"And they say, 'when you pray, move your feet' no da," Chichiri added.

"After everything that's happened, I'm sure it will be thought that I've gone into hiding, but if people can believe that, my pride can weather the blow," he said.

"But what if you're recognized?" she insisted. "You think scholars in Hokkan don't know which Sei of Suzaku has—!"

"Nuriko," he interrupted, characteristically soft but firm. "You won't change my mind."

"I helped no da," Chichiri said. "I guess that means I cancelled your vacation from work, Nuriko-chan, but he would have been so lonely and... and..." She trailed off twiddling her fingers; her reasons couldn't be explained in just a few words.

_And so not dead_, Nuriko thought, and sighed. Of course Chichiri could be such a child, she was only seeing the good side of it, but Nuriko couldn't help being softened by the look on her face. _I can cover for her_, she thought. _If she can't see the downside and the risk, I'll take care of it so she doesn't have to. It's only doing my job..._

Yui still smiled at Hotohori, but she hadn't moved from the railing. "We said on the dock that it was the last time," she reminded him.

"We did."

"Should I just slide this over to you?" she asked, fingering the strap by which she wore his sword over her shoulder.

"I want you to keep it," he said.

"So... if there's a fight, I'll hold it out to you like this?" she asked, unshouldered it awkwardly over her head, and pointed the handle at him.

"Yes." Some sort of quick-release mechanism suddenly seemed called for.

_I'll have to cover for both of them_, Nuriko thought. Still, it was just doing her job...

Chiriko didn't see a place for himself in the conversation and had started looking out over the railing again. Chichiri hunched down beside him. "Have you ever seen the capital of Sairou no da?"

"No."

"Then I can give you the tour from the river no da! You can see the palace a little, and the big monastery and convent, and..."

"And they have the mounted cannons, don't they?" he asked, more excited than fearful.

"They only fire them for festivals anymore no da..."

Mitsukake had already come up from the stern but hung back quietly, and now the sounds of their voices brought Tasuki and Tamahome from below decks. When Tamahome saw Hotohori, he paused and his eyebrows shot up, but he mastered it and averted his face with forced nonchalance. "So, you came after all, huh?"

"Do you have a problem with that!" Nuriko snarled; her own problem with it was another matter of course.

Tamahome only shrugged.

Tasuki, on the other hand, planted an elbow on Hotohori's shoulder. "Good move, Prettyboy." He jabbed a thumb at Tamahome. "This guy's not above muscling in while you're gone."

Tamahome's objection was drowned out by Nuriko. "What did you call him?"

"Well, if I address him respectfully it could blow his cover, right? So the more _dis_respectful I am..."

"Please show some restraint," Hotohori said through a scowl.

Yui was just reflecting that everyone was back together like normal when Chichiri suddenly raised her voice. "Everyone quiet no da!"

"What's your problem!" Tasuki snapped, but she only held up a hand, and as everyone complied, even Yui understood her uneasiness. The silence was too complete: no wind, no birds, even the sound of the water against the ship seemed strangely muted. They slid through that unnatural hush into a narrow channel with steep rocks on either side that seemed to seal them off from the world as the cliffs' shadow fell over the ship.

"Just through here should be the confluence of the rivers, and then we're in Sairou," Chiriko said softly.

"But before that, there's something no da..." Chichiri strained to recognize the chi she was sensing, but some larger deadening force had entered the atmosphere, and through it she could only find a glimmer of recognition. _Seiryuu?_

Nuriko's face was intent and serious. "Everybody get away from the rail—"

As if to intentionally thwart her warning, the ship suddenly lurched with a snapping groan of wood. Yui and Chiriko were thrown back on the railing by the momentum; Chiriko's smaller body was braced against it, but Yui's head and shoulders went hurtling into empty space and she tumbled over it. A desperate grab for some purchase as she fell only gave her a brutal scraping blow to her hand, and the next thing she knew was the hard yielding impact of water and the roar of it closing over her.

When her head broke the surface, she clung to the side of the ship and almost went down again from the shock in her stomach; rising around her were massive tentacles of glistening black flesh, almost like those of an octopus, but without suckers, smooth as monstrous worms. One had wrapped the prow, and another moved toward her, blindly but surely; it dipped under the surface as it came near, and she felt rather than saw it coil around her. She screamed, she heard Chiriko scream, then she heard Hotohori's voice. "Yui!"

He plunged into the water beside her and, just as she was being pulled under, caught hold of the scabbard on her back, drew the sword, and dove down. The sliced-off tentacle squirmed against her and released, but when she and Hotohori surfaced, it had already pulled them out of arms' reach of the hull. She felt more tentacles touch her, not encircling her but brushing her further from the ship, and Hotohori's slashing at them didn't bring them any closer to it. They were adrift in the river current; the black-tangled ship came fully into view and began to recede. "No!" Yui screamed, impotently reaching her arms toward it.

From the deck, Nuriko saw them carried away. Cursing under her breath, she sprinted for the bow and, pouring her superhuman strength through her legs, leaped free of the demon tentacles and crashed into the water after them.

"Nuriko-chan!" Chichiri cried. "Yui-chan, Hotohori-chan!"

As she started in that direction, Tasuki caught her by the collar. "We can't _all_ jump in the water, ya stupid witch! Who'll be left to rescue 'em if it sinks the boat, huh?"

Indeed the ship continued groaning and popping under the assault and pitched sickeningly forward as tentacles slithered aboard. Tamahome tried to fight them off with punches and kicks, and even the sailors beat at them with oars and any other available weapon. _I didn't want to set the ship on fire, but—_ Seeing no alternative, Tasuki whipped out the white tessen. "_Lekka Shinen!_" What came lashing out of it, rather than the old tessen's flame wave, was a thin ribbon of fire, almost white in its intensity, that sliced through the tentacles with control he'd never imagined, but the severed tentacles that fell on the deck kept squirming, and still more rose up to take their place.

With the bow held back against the current, the stern of the ship came around and impacted against the steep rocks with a crash that threw them all down on the deck. Chichiri rolled back up as a tentacle reared over her and Tasuki, and made a sign. "Demon, be gone!" Energy coursed between her hands and the tentacles for a moment, then burst, knocking her back. She barely mastered the shock enough to stay on her feet — it was all one demon, its energy so wide that it had enveloped her senses when she tried to detect the threat. If that glimmer she'd seen through it was really a Sei of Seiryuu, it could only be Miboshi, but she could hardly believe that even he was crazy enough to summon something like this, too huge for anyone to control. "I can't exorcise it; it's too big no da!"

"Allow me." Mitsukake at last stepped forward, raising his left hand.

"Mitsukake-chan, don't do it no da!" Chichiri cried. She remembered when he had taken Miboshi's control from Tamahome, how he had nearly been overwhelmed. If he absorbed a demon this enormous...

Not seeming to heed her, he aimed the red light of his Mark of Suzaku at the tentacles, and as his power began to melt them away, the monster's unearthly howl of pain echoed between the rocks. He walked slowly down the deck, turning the light on the tentacles attacking Tamahome and the sailors; his face darkened, but rather than retreat, he turned his hand up and drew it closer to his chest. With his free hand, he produced the medicine jar Taiitsukun had given him, and poured the white powder from it onto his palm. The light splintered through it, still lancing into the demon's body.

"What is that stuff?" Tamahome asked, watching.

"Salt no da," Chichiri remembered. "Of course! For ritual purification no da!"

Mitsukake focused grimly on his task; he felt the salt draw the thick black energy up from his hand until it burned on his skin; with a flick of his wrist he tossed it aside, literally blackened, and poured from the jar again. It wouldn't leave him unaffected by the experience, but it was enough to keep him from being overwhelmed and let him continue the battle.

The tentacles tried to dodge, but Tasuki hemmed them in with a wall of flame. In a huge, bursting column of spray, a larger mass shot up from the water, and the inhuman howl turned into a piercing shriek from what must be the demon's head. A thick worming neck sprouting bony fins supported a head as large as a tree's full leaf, snub-nosed and lion-like with fishes' eyes, the legs and claws of a crab lining its jaw like a beard, that same black salamander skin, and the scream of a hundred women being burned alive.

Mitsukake braced himself and set his hand toward it, but a sudden warning shot through his mind: _It's a trick! Behind you!_ Instinctively, he whipped around, but nothing was there except Chiriko cowering on the deck. Before he could recover, one of the black crab-claws snapped shut on his right wrist, crushing it. The medicine jar fell from his hand, and Chiriko ran to catch it. Mitsukake was whipped up into the air and down again as the demon threw its head back into the water, Chichiri and Chiriko shouting after him.

The head plunged back under with a deafening crash and a wave that knocked the ship loose from the rocks. Chichiri, with Chiriko, Tamahome, and Tasuki close behind, ran into the stern as the current carried them past the place where the demon's howl and the red glow of Mitsukake's powers still rose from the water. "Mitsukake-chan...!" Chichiri wailed.

Before they had time to think, the ship's captain shouted behind them. "We're taking on water where we hit the rocks! We need your help! If we don't get a lot of weight off and fast—!" Already the sailors were furiously throwing the cargo overboard; Tamahome dashed in to help them. "Even dumping the cargo," the captain huffed, "it might not be enough..."

Tasuki started to join in, but Chiriko desperately caught his sleeve, still clinging to Mitsukake's jar with the other hand. "Don't dump it all," he told the captain. "Move it into the bow! Tasuki, can you cut wood?"

"Wha—?"

"That ribbon of fire! The masts, can you cut them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cut the masts off!"

The captain looked stunned. "He's right, do it!"

"Fine, everybody stand back!" Tasuki charged up to the nearest of the three masts. "_Lekka Shinen!_" Again the white-orange ribbon of flame sliced through it inches above the deck, reducing a thin section to charcoal. The weight of the remainder crushed it into powder and leaned over, straining at its rigging and pitching the ship along with it. "Did we think this through?"

"I've got it no da!" Chichiri's hands shot out with two fingers raised, and the character on her cheek shone as she telekinetically seized control of the massive timber; the ship righted and lifted noticeably as she relieved it of the weight. With another flame-ribbon, Tasuki cut it loose from the rigging, and with a cry of effort, Chichiri hurled it through the air over the stern and it crashed into the water.

"The next one, too, but leave the one in front!" Chiriko urged.

Again Tasuki cut the mast and rigging with fire from his Tessen, and again Chichiri magically seized it. This time she strained even harder against its weight, but at last she threw her whole body forward with a raw scream and sent it flying in a long, high arc over the bow, then fell to her knees and collapsed on the deck.

Sailors still scrambled, moving the cargo, bailing water, and regaining control of the surviving sail, but their captain appeared again moments later, with Tamahome just behind him. "The hole's out of the water," he said. "We'll make it to the next port."

"It has to be someplace we can get another ship, fast," Tamahome told him. "If there's any chance of saving Yui and the others..."

"I can do that, but not before morning," the captain told him.

Chichiri was sobbing with sorrow and exhaustion. Chiriko took her shoulder and helped her up to a seat on her knees; her mask had fallen from her face, and she clutched it in her hands. "They're not dead no da... I'd know if they were dead no da..." she muttered to herself between gasps. Her fingers caught on the gold charm Taiitsukun had given her as it hung on her green beads, and she looked down at it, blinking tears from her brown eyes. "If this is ever supposed to help..." She rubbed the charm clumsily and furiously.

"Chichiri-san..." Chiriko squeezed her shoulder.

She didn't seem to hear. Her eyes lost focus, her breathing became regular, and her fingers rubbing the charm slowed to a mechanical rhythm. She let her mask slip from her grasp and her head loll back, and gazed blindly at the sky, which was now rimmed with dusky coral. Chiriko couldn't get a response even by shaking her, and he picked up her mask, trying to think what to do with it. At last he dried the remaining tears from her face with his sleeve and replaced it for her, where it held fast, but its expression stayed so blank that he double-checked it was secure.

He went into the stern of the ship, and he could feel the angle of the deck now tilted forward. Looking back upstream over the railing, there was no longer any sign of the demon or Mitsukake's red light. He ran back down past where Chichiri still sat motionless and Tamahome was still talking to the captain. When he saw Tasuki standing in the bow, he slowed and quietly came up beside him, and the two of them looked ahead downstream. The main mast was floating away far in the distance, and Yui, Hotohori, and Nuriko were nowhere in sight.

"Not a good day when you lose half your people," Tasuki said, without looking down. Then, unexpectedly, he lay a hand on Chiriko's head and rubbed his hair, crouched and looked him in the eyes. "You saved what's left of us, kid."

Chiriko didn't say anything. He looked down at Mitsukake's medicine jar, which he was still clinging to; it hadn't been even an hour ago, seeing him snatched away and having no way to stop it... _At least I did something..._

Tasuki crossed his arms on the railing and settled in to watch the water intently despite the fading light.

* * *

Keisuke leaned back and took a deep breath of cool air, as if he were coming up out of water himself. He'd been so drawn in while reading that, for a fleeting moment, the Hongous' normal apartment felt surreal; he could understand the book having put Hiromasa into such a state. He didn't believe at this point that Hiro was lying, or crazy, or even, it seemed, mistaken, but an ineffable kernel of disbelief was still lodged inside him, and he thought it would be better if it stayed there — it helped him keep his head. Carefully balancing between believing this and not believing it was better than falling into hysteria about on the one hand not knowing where Yui and Miaka were, or on the other hand knowing that the book with its fantastical action and danger was where they were.

He found that he was thirsty and didn't think anyone would mind, so he got up, went into the kitchen, and found a can of tea in the refrigerator. After the pop and hiss of the tab, he paused quietly for a moment but didn't hear any sign of Hiro stirring. Of course, he had demanded to be told "if anything happens," and Yui being washed away down a river would have to qualify, but why tell him? What could he do if he knew, except drive himself crazy? _Even if she dies in the book, should I tell him? Should I take it away so he wouldn't find out? If Miaka died in the book, what would I think...?_ Keisuke tossed those questions aside; no reason to get ahead of himself. For now he just knew that he wasn't going to wake Hiro up.

Returning to the couch, he picked up the book, and it occurred to him to look it over. The covers were thick red library tagboard with a pasted paper label. He fanned it open and looked down the spine, and noted that the paper was accordion-folded, each page two layers with a crease for the outer edge, as though it had originally been created as a scroll and then converted into a book. He opened to a random already-written page, teased the top edge and pushed the folded edge in to make the layers open up, and looked inside, but found nothing. Looking at the writing itself, he saw that there were no Japanese kana; it was difficult to keep himself on the surface of it and see the characters as shapes of ink on paper rather than see through them to the meaning, but the more he managed it, the more it seemed that it was written in Chinese, or at any rate in a language he didn't know, and yet its meaning was perfectly transparent. At this thought, he felt his delicate balance of disbelief wobble and flopped the page block over forward.

He was about to return to the last written page, but found on the inside of the back cover a label he hadn't noticed before: "Bequest of Okuda Einosuke." After a thoughtful pause, he looked around, found a notepad and pen by the phone, copied the name down, and put the note in his pocket before setting about to read again.

_'The Suzaku no Miko, her Sei Nuriko, and the Emperor fought to stay afloat in the river, until the current brought the ship's mast to them. They tied themselves to it and were saved from the waters but too exhausted to reach the shore as the river carried them beyond Sairou's capital during the cold night._

_ 'In the light of dawn, their companions reached the same city in their ruined ship, and the sight of it raised a great commotion along the docks.'_

* * *

When the sailors brought the crippled ship near the docks of Sairou's capital, the morning light gilded the waterfront, which thrived with docks, vessels, and commerce, but also bristled with watch-towers and gleaming mounted guns — only natural for a capital along a river that immediately connected it to two other countries. Despite those imposing presences, a crowd of people dressed all in white was already rushing out with ropes and small boats, some even swimming to help bring them in safely and unload the occupants and cargo.

Chiriko was following Chichiri when she encountered one of them on the deck and bowed to him, although she was carrying Tama, and the cat was still spooked from the previous day's calamity and trying to hide under her cape. "I thank you, fellow traveler," she said; clearly a ritual phrase since she omitted the "no da."

The man crossed his right hand over his chest and bowed in return. "I am honored to serve you, fellow traveler," he answered, and went on about the work.

"The white clothes," Chiriko recalled. "These must be..."

"Monks and nuns of Byakko no da," Chichiri confirmed. "To them the highest virtue is service, especially helping travelers no da. That's their monastery and convent over there..." She pointed to a magnificent complex of buildings very near the waterfront, but then trailed off and sighed. "So much for the tour from the river no da..."

"Chichiri-san, are you all right?" he asked. "Last night you were... It was like you weren't there..."

"I'm sorry about that no da," she said, and touched the gold charm on her necklace again. "I tried using the gift that Taiitsukun gave me no da."

"Did it work?"

She nodded, but slowly, and ended by tilting her head to one side. "It was like my dreams no da. I could use it to enter a prophetic trance at will, and it gives me more focus, but..."

"What did you see?"

Chichiri frowned. "It still kept shifting, and it wasn't as clear as I wish it was, but I saw a dark place, with stone all around, and then water, and only a small patch of light high above no da."

"Like a pit, or a well?" Chiriko asked.

"Nai no da. More like a cave with water outside and a skylight; it was... I felt that they were in a place like that no da."

Chiriko didn't need to be told who she meant. "At least that means that they're safe," he said. Chichiri's brows and chin tucked up in such a way that he wished he could take it back, but another idea came to him. "The water would have to be the river, right? And the people here would probably know about any caves in this area. We should ask the monks; if they believe in helping travelers, I'm sure they would...!"

Chichiri brightened a bit, but touched her chin thoughtfully. "I would have to go to buy the new ship first, since I'm the one who can get to the money no da," she said. Before they left, Hotohori had arranged for treasury funds to be accessible through her Space Between. "Unless I could just take enough out and give it to..."

They both looked down the deck to find their fellow Seishi, and faced the choice of entrusting a huge sum of cash to the leader of a bandit gang or to Tamahome.

"Anou..."

"Captain!" Chiriko called.

* * *

"Yui! Yui!"

Nuriko's voice roused her into groggy half-awareness, but an enveloping misery weighed her down. The light was weak and gray; she could still feel the river's current sliding over her, and now the pattering of rain on her head and shoulders. Her hand still throbbed where she had tried to break her fall. Her skin had soaked so long it itched everywhere, but even if she weren't too exhaustedly slumped over the mast to scratch it, she would be too afraid of digging holes in herself to try. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, or if it was that she had fainted; the previous night had seemed like it would never end, watching the lights of a city on the bank slip past out of reach, drenched and shivering in the cold, fearing drowning and hypothermia, worrying about what had happened to the others, since two masts of the ship had come floating down the river and Tasuki couldn't even swim — and choking on the guilt of seeing Hotohori and Nuriko clinging to the timber as drenched and ragged as herself, because she had been careless, practically sitting on the railing even when Chichiri had warned them of danger.

She realized that she had to rouse herself and see if the two of them were still there with her, then a sudden crack of thunder made her jump with a cry. The ropes holding her to the mast stopped her with a stripe of bruising pain across her shoulders, and the water sloshed all around, but at least she was awake. Rain was pelting down on a small cove where river water eddied through a furrow in the mountain's face; the mast had somehow become lodged there and was fixed enough that Nuriko perched on top of it. Hotohori was in the water in front of her.

Nuriko took her by the arm. "I've got her."

Hotohori reached across to cut the ropes from around Yui with his sword, which brought his chin very close to her face, behind a shredded curtain of sopping hair; the ribbon he had used to tie it back must have been lost in the river. He noticed her looking up at him as Nuriko pulled her from the water. "Yui, are you all right?"

"I'm— I don't think I'm dying," she said, hauling herself atop the wooden beam with Nuriko's help.

Nuriko carefully rose to her feet and walked to where the end of the mast was butted against the gravel shore. Yui didn't trust herself that much and crawled down it on hands and knees, while Hotohori only used it to guide himself through the water until his feet could reach the bottom.

Yui paused where its end rose above the water. It was clearly the bottom of the mast, but sheared off flat, not a jagged, fibrous break. The perpendicular surface was blackened, and when she rubbed it, powder and flakes came off onto her fingers in an inky slurry. "Look at this; it's like it's been burnt."

"Tasuki must have done it," Hotohori surmised, coming up beside her. "I didn't see any fire from the creature."

Yui felt satisfied to hear that, and she straightened herself up and stepped ashore with a new infusion of strength. "Then finding this just means that Tasuki did it; it doesn't mean the ship sank."

"There's a cave here; we can at least get out of the rain," Nuriko said, pointing. A sudden blast of wind on their soaked clothes cut deep with cold, further recommending the idea.

"We have to leave some signal outside for the others to find," Hotohori told her.

"I'm on it." She started peeling off her red coat. As Yui edged along the rocks, Hotohori stayed behind to help, but Nuriko pointed him forcefully toward the cave again. "You, inside."

Yui climbed into the cave. It was formed of smooth, weathered rock, and after a neck of several paces opened up into a round room with a dirt floor. The gray light filtered in dimly to reveal the walls, but the upward reaches fell away into shadow before a ceiling was visible. In the middle of the floor, stones were arranged in a fire-ring, and a stack of firewood and supplies stood in one spot against the wall. "Someone must use this place," she said to the sound of Hotohori's footsteps behind her.

"If so, then someone will find us," he said. A loud boom echoed from outside, and he turned back to look. "It's Nuriko; don't worry."

He arranged wood in the fire-ring—there were even bundles of dried grass for tinder—and Yui found a pouch with flint and steel. It occurred to her that neither of them had ever done this themselves before, but still she tried striking it over the tinder; after a few tries she was able to produce a shower of sparks. The grass caught more easily than she expected, and she was already nursing a small fire when Nuriko followed them inside.

"They should be able to see that," she announced, then looked around and up. The firelight now revealed that the chamber was very tall, but no light entered from above. "This place is convenient." Her tone wasn't quite a happy one, and although the firelight cast strange shadows on her face that made it hard to judge, Yui thought she saw a skeptical frown. Maybe it seemed a bit too convenient...

From outside came a roaring that at first sounded like thunder, but grew in intensity until the walls of the cave shook with it. "What's happening!" Yui cried.

Nuriko ran back toward the entrance, but before she could reach it, blackness slammed down over it, blotting out the window of light and sending a massive shudder through the mountain. Then, silence.

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW

_Yui, Hotohori, and Nuriko are trapped in the riverside cave, but as the Seishi give themselves over to their remembrances, its darkness may reveal more of them than light. Meanwhile, however, Mitsukake finds himself in a darkness far more terrible._

NEXT TIME:  
To See You in the Dark

_[Note on the below: I want to keep author's notes to a minimum here, but the trivia will be a regular feature included for my own enjoyment. Gaiden and Omake will be much rarer, but will occasionally appear in this space. ~Fox]_

Behind the Scenes Trivia:

A sudden urge to revisit the Mirrorverse after The Long Hiatus struck me less than two weeks before NaNoWriMo 2010, and even though it broke NaNo's rules, I seized the day. I did make it to 50,000 words, and that month accounted for the first drafts of chapters 31-38 and much of 39.

GAIDEN  
The Legend of Chichiri

_[I wrote this back in our initial phase of work on this story as an origin myth for Mirrorverse Chichiri and her unique powers, and I did view it as semi-canon, so I thought I would share it. ~Fox]_

You should all know that the Four Gods are not only to be summoned once in all of history. There were Mikos and Seishi in the ages before us, and there will be more in the ages after.

Once, long, long ago, perhaps even the first time the four gods were summoned, Suzaku was the first to be called to earth by a Miko, and spent his wishes for that age. Years afterward, however, his empire of Konan was threatened by Kutou. The Sei of Suzaku were still alive, and did their best to defend the country, but Suzaku's great power for that age had been spent, so his power was no match for Seiryuu's.

Now in those times, Suzaku's Seishi had all the power that they do now, except one: Chichiri, whose only power was to see the future in dreams while he slept. So Chichiri slept quite a lot, because when he was awake he scarcely had more power than an ordinary person, and he felt very guilty about seeming so lazy, because the other Seishi were always fighting valiantly, while he could only sleep and see the future, but he thought he could do nothing to change it.

As this ancient war with Kutou was gaining in force, Chichiri had a dream one night that Konan would be defeated. This disturbed him greatly, and he didn't tell the other Seishi about it for fear of destroying their morale. Indeed, he was so shaken that he couldn't sleep at all for days, but finally he dropped off from exhaustion, and in his dream, Suzaku told him, "If you remain in my empire, I will be destroyed."

Chichiri was greatly disturbed by this, as well, and wondered if the dream meant that he would be responsible for his country's destruction. That very day, he packed a few belongings and took his leave of the others, and he traveled to the northern empire of Hokkan.

It was a long, hard journey, and he didn't even stop to eat or sleep, so when he finally came to an inn and had some dinner, he was so tired that he lay his head down on the table and slept right where he was. However, even though he had left Konan as Suzaku instructed, he dreamt that his country would be destroyed. Waking with a start, he lamented sorely, crying "My home will be destroyed and the people I love will die, and I have no power to stop it!"

A young man who was also in the inn heard Chichiri, and sat down beside him and comforted him. He gave Chichiri a place to stay in this strange land, and Chichiri helped him in his work and strove in every way to repay his kindness. As time passed, they became close friends. One day, Chichiri's friend came to him and said, "I have never told you this before, but I have a name beside the one you know. I am Genbu's Sei Umiyame. I want to help you, and my god laments for Konan, but Seiryuu is powerful, and Genbu does not want to make an enemy of him. If you pray to Genbu, he may help you, but if he recognizes you as Suzaku's Sei, he won't want to interfere."

"I will try anything," Chichiri said, "but how could I ever conceal my identity as a Sei of Suzaku?"

"Your power is only strong when you sleep, and if his Sei brings you to the Shrine, he won't be suspicious of you, so he may not catch it unless you fall asleep in the Shrine. And, I can help you conceal your appearance." It so happened that Umiyame's power from Genbu was the power of disguise, so he disguised Chichiri as a monk, and brought him to the Shrine of Genbu. Because his Sei had brought him there, Genbu knew the monk meant no harm, and he listened to his prayers.

Chichiri prayed long and sincerely, until he ached with weariness, but he heeded Umiyame's advice and did not permit himself one wink of sleep while he was within Genbu's Shrine. "I've come from Konan, and my home and the people I love are in terrible danger," he prayed, "and I have no power to protect them. Genbu, please help me!"

Genbu heard the monk's pleas and had pity on him, and at last he said "Very well. I will give you the ability to use my power. However, the power I give you is not enough to win your war or destroy your enemy, only enough to protect your home and loved ones."

When Chichiri heard this, he was filled with joy, and he thanked Genbu and made offerings to him, then he left the Shrine with Umiyame, who taught him how to use the power of disguises, for Chichiri could now use Genbu's power in the same ways that Genbu's Seishi could.

However, Chichiri found the use of Genbu's power very tiring, and fell asleep. As he slept, Suzaku again appeared to him in a dream, saying "If you return to my empire now, I will be destroyed." Chichiri was very sad and perplexed by this, but Umiyame comforted him again. "Genbu didn't give you much power," he said. "You can do wonderful things now, but as the god said, they aren't enough to win your war. Perhaps if you travel to Sairou, Byakko will help you as well."

Although Chichiri was not totally comforted, he took his friend's advice and travelled to the Western empire of Sairou and came to the Shrine of Byakko, but the door would not open for him, even though it was unlocked. Realizing this meant that Byakko was refusing his help, Chichiri sat down on the step before the Shrine and lamented quietly. When he had sat for some time, a young lady who helped with the upkeep of the shrine approached him, and asked why he was so sad. Chichiri explained all that had happened thus far, and the young woman had sympathy for him. Hearing that he was a traveller in a strange land, she gave him a place to stay, and Chichiri worked hard to help keep her house in gratitude. In the passing of time they became good friends.

One day, the young woman came to Chichiri and said, "I have never told you this before, but the name I told you when we met is not my only name. I am Byakko's Sei Amefuri. I want to help you, and my god was not hard-hearted with you because he does not feel for Konan. It is only that Seiryuu is powerful, and Byakko does not want him for an enemy. Byakko is a generous god, but if he sees that you are Suzaku's Sei, he won't want to interfere."

"I faced the same with Genbu," Chichiri said, "but my power of Suzaku is only strong when I'm asleep, so I wore the disguise of a monk and didn't let myself sleep one moment inside his Shrine."

"The strategy has much merit, but it also has a flaw," Amefuri said. "Byakko saw how you obtained Genbu's power, so he will look through the monk's disguise. However, he gave me the power of Empathy, so I can feel his moods and give you advice. Byakko feels deeply for women, because the people in authority among mortals give them little power and few rights. If you go to his shrine in the guise of a woman, he will have pity on you."

Chichiri thanked Amefuri for her good advice, and used the power he had learned from Umiyame to disguise himself as a young woman. Amefuri brought him to the Shrine of Byakko, and because his Sei had brought the woman to him, Byakko was not suspicious.

Now that Byakko was listening, Chichiri prayed as earnestly as could be imagined, until he ached with weariness, but again he didn't let himself sleep even a wink. "I have travelled far, from Konan. My home and the people I love are in terrible danger, and a woman has no power to change such things. Byakko, please help me!"

Byakko listened to the woman's prayers, and had sympathy. "Very well," he said, "I will let you use my power. However, the power I will give you is not enough to win your war or destroy your enemy, only to protect your home and your loved ones."

Chichiri rejoiced at hearing this, and he thanked Byakko and made offerings to him. Then, he left the shrine with Amefuri, who taught him how to use Empathy and know the moods and feelings of the people around him, for Chichiri could now use Byakko's power as the Sei of Byakko could.

Again, Chichiri found using the other god's power very tiring, and fell asleep. Again, Suzaku appeared in his dream, saying "If you return to my empire now, I will be destroyed." Chichiri was very upset and confused by this, but Amefuri tried to help him make sense of it.

"Perhaps Konan isn't where you'll be needed, and you should go to Kutou directly," she said. Chichiri was frightened by this, because he would be going directly into enemy territory, but he slept and dreamed a few more nights, and it seemed the only thing for him to do, so he took his leave of Amefuri and, with dread in his heart, travelled to Kutou.

There, he travelled close to the border of Konan, and he came upon an army encampment where wounded soldiers were being treated. Because of the Empathy he had learned from Amefuri, he knew that the wounded men were not evil at heart, but acted out of loyalty to their country, and he knew their pain and it saddened his heart. He had learned something of medicine from Mitsukake, so he went to the camp and helped to heal the men and ease their pain as much as he could. He worked many hours, and he finally became weary and fell into a deep sleep.

When he woke, there was a man standing over him. "You are a Sei of Suzaku," he said simply. At this, Chichiri was terrified, and he realized that when he fell asleep, he had let his power of Suzaku show. He was so frightened that he couldn't even think of one way to escape. The man could see how afraid he was, and knew he had hit the mark. "I heard you were helping to heal the wounded men. Why would you do that for your enemies?"

"These men aren't my enemies, they're just following the banner of their country," Chichiri said. "They are people above all, and I don't want them to be in pain."

The man was impressed by Chichiri's noble intention. "Don't be afraid," he said. "Since you have such a good motive at heart, I will help you. I am Seiryuu's Sei Nakago, and my heart is not in this war either. Please don't think because of this war that Seiryuu is an evil god. He regrets the suffering of innocents, even among Suzaku's people, as much as any other of the Four Gods. Perhaps if you pray to him and help him understand the suffering of Konan's people, he will stop the advance of the army."

So Nakago took Chichiri secretly to the Shrine of Seiryuu. But as they approached it, Chichiri could feel the god's moods, and knew that he would be turned away. "Wait," he told Nakago. "I can feel what Seiryuu is thinking. If I walk in like this, he won't listen to me. I'll have to disguise myself."

Nakago was uncomfortable with the idea of decieving his god, but thought it would be worth it to end the war, so he said "Very well."

Chichiri considered what he felt of the god's moods a bit longer, and felt that, as Nakago had said, he regretted the suffering of innocents. So he used Umiyame's power to take the guise of a child, and went with Nakago to the Shrine. Because Chichiri appeared to be an innocent child and came with one of his Seishi, Seiryuu was not suspicious, and listened to his prayers. Chichiri prayed even more earnestly than he did to Genbu or Byakko, until the tears came to his eyes and his body ached with weariness, but he knew that if he slept one wink, he would be lost, so he was too nervous to even be sleepy. "I made the long and dangerous journey from Konan, where my home will surely be destroyed and the people I love will surely die, and a little child has no power to protect them. Please, Great Seiryuu, help me!"

And Seiryuu took pity on the child and said "I cannot pull back Kutou's armies. Not even I can force my Emperor's hand. But I will let you use a bit of my power: not enough to win your war or destroy my people, but enough to protect your home and your loved ones."

When Chichiri heard that, his heart was filled with joy, and he thanked Seiryuu as earnestly as he had pleaded to him, and made offerings to him, and he left the Shrine with Nakago. Chichiri was very tired and relieved, and slept soundly that night. As he slept, Suzaku appeared to him in a dream and said "Now you may come home, but you must come by a certain mountain pass that I will show you. Hurry, or I will be destroyed."

Because of that dream, Chichiri took his leave of Nakago as soon as he awoke, and set out for Konan. Following his dreams, he took a path that led high into the mountains, and at the peak, he found a magical city of pagodas with golden roofs built into the mountain face. A very old woman greeted him and gave him food and a place to rest, but when he wanted to depart, she wouldn't permit him. "Please!" Chichiri pleaded. "I've gotten power from the other three gods to help my country, but I must hurry, or it will be of no help!"

"Too much hurry gives rise to nothing," the old woman said. "If you return to Konan before you know how to use all these powers you have obtained, it will be of no help. I am Taiitsukun, the overseer of this world, and before you leave this mountain, I will teach you how to use the powers you have gained."

Chichiri saw the wisdom in this, so he stayed on the mountain and learned from Taiitsukun. He studied diligently and learned quickly, and before long he was able to return to Konan.

When Chichiri arrived in the capital, the other Sei of Suzaku scarcely recognized him. He had changed much in his wanderings, and become brave and strong. He used his new powers to help them in the war, and though Chichiri could not win the war or destroy the enemy, he protected his home and the other Sei of Suzaku whom he cared for, and his support strengthened them greatly. Kutou saw that it would be far too costly to break such a defense, so they withdrew their armies and left Konan in peace.

When the war ended, the Sei of Suzaku went to the Shrine of Suzaku to celebrate and praise their god for the victory, and they all spoke with pride and commendation of how Chichiri, who used to be sleeping all the time, had become strong and brave and helped them to victory.

Suzaku heard them speaking thus, and he spoke to Chichiri. "It is because you acted bravely and performed many difficult and dangerous feats that we have all been saved from disaster. Because of what you have done, I will let you use all of my powers, not only that of prophecy, as the other gods have let you use theirs."

And all the Sei of Suzaku rejoiced at this, for they all knew the god spoke the truth, although Chichiri tried to be modest.

After that, the Universe of the Four Gods became peaceful, and Chichiri was happy, because he was free to visit the friends he had made in the other empires, Umiyame and Amefuri and Nakago. Once, while he was in Konan, he decided to go and visit his friends, and he decided that when he went, he would pray in the Shrines of all the gods and thank them, because they had all helped him greatly. But that night, as he rested for the journey, Suzaku appeared to him in a dream and said, "Chichiri, it reflects well your noble heart that you want to thank all the gods who have helped you, and well you should, but you must not do so yet. Because you appeared to them in disguise, if the others see you again and find that you are not a monk or a woman or a child, they will see that you decieved them and they will be angry. I will let you know when the time is right to thank them." And so Chichiri did as he was told, but to the day he died, Suzaku never told him that the time was right to thank the other gods.

And that is how Chichiri came to have the powers of all the Four Gods. It is also for that reason that in every age afterward, Chichiri is a monk and a woman, and throughout her life has the innocent and carefree spirit of a child, so that she can finally go and thank the other gods, and won't have decieved them.


	32. To See You in the Dark

Fushigi Yuugi:  
The Mirrorverse

by Fox in the Stars

_Having lost half their number when Seiryuu's Sei Miboshi set a fearful demon upon the ship carrying them to Hokkan, the Sei of Suzaku search for the comrades who take shelter and await them. They as yet know nothing of Miboshi's true plan and its fearful consequences for both Suzaku and Seiryuu._

Episode Thirty-two:  
To See You in the Dark

Nuriko shoved with her shoulder against the enormous boulder that had fallen, completely sealing the mouth of the cave where she, Yui, and Hotohori had taken shelter. Her feet dug furrows in the dusty floor, and Yui and Hotohori put their shoulders to it too, as if their strength was significant compared with hers, but the rock would barely budge a millimeter before the dust slid beneath them, and this time sent Nuriko crashing to her knees.

"It's not the power, it's the traction," she huffed. "I think we're stuck."

"The others will see the signal outside and sense our presence here," Hotohori said. "With all of us together, surely..."

"And in the meantime hope this isn't a trap," Nuriko added.

Yui turned back to the interior room of the cave and suddenly started; "The fire!" She ran to it, and it was still small enough to pull the larger logs out from underneath and stamp it out with the end of one. Doing so threw the cave into almost total blackness until only a vestigial red glow remained, not enough to reveal anything except itself.

"Yui!" Nuriko objected.

"We don't know if air can get in, or how much there is," she insisted. "The fire would burn it up. If it gets dangerously cold, maybe..." From a medical standpoint, she actually thought hypothermia would be a better last-ditch bet than asphyxiation, and abandoned the 'maybe.'

She felt around for the firewood and the cache of supplies beside it where she remembered seeing a blanket, probably little help in wet clothes, but with no fire to dry them, it was the best she could do. Working without vision, every sound seemed sharper; the firewood logs scratched and clunked together as she touched them, the blanket sighed and rustled as she found it and pulled it out. "Over here," she said, shaking the blanket to guide their way with some noise. Hotohori's sword was still strapped on her back and pressed between her and the wall as she sat down against it.

"Hotohori-sama, can you find my hand? There." They came over together. Yui heard the motion and felt another body sit down beside her and press close. Their hands took the blanket; from the confident quickness she was sure it was Nuriko.

"Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko's voice came from right next to Yui's head, confirming the conclusion as the two of them bundled up together.

"I'll be all right," he said, sitting a few paces away by the sound.

"I'm in the middle, you wouldn't be breaking the rules."

"I'm not that cold."

Nuriko sighed.

As abrupt as she could be with Hotohori at times, commanding him to huddle under a blanket with her was apparently beyond the threshold of decorum even now. Yui couldn't help a flash of bitterness at Taiitsukun's injunction; surely he would take the opportunity if not for that.

It would be best, she thought, to keep everyone talking. As long as they were talking, she could know that they were safely healthy and alert, but thinking of a conversation starter on demand wasn't so easy. "Do you think we're in Hokkan yet?" she asked.

"Hard to say here in the mountains," Nuriko admitted.

A long paused followed. _That one didn't work..._ Yui tried to think of another gambit. "It's amazing to think about yesterday," she said. "We were all still in Konan. You and Chichiri were still in the palace."

"I still intended to stay there," Hotohori admitted.

"Do you wish you had?" Nuriko asked.

"No. Not at all."

"I remember looking out at the hills where you said there were metalworks," Yui mused. "I thought I had so much to learn about Konan, let alone other countries." From there, she thought, she could ask any number of questions to keep a conversation up.

"Oh, I just knew that because I'm from around there," Nuriko said.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. A little of the smoke you were seeing was probably Dad's furnace — he's a silversmith, or at least he was last I knew."

"I didn't know that," Hotohori said.

"We could have stopped and visited," Yui remarked.

Nuriko gave a mirthless laugh. "That would be awkward."

Yui understood her blunder, even if only vaguely, and tried to think how to recover, but Nuriko spoke up again first.

"They don't know about me, that is. And especially the name..."

"The name?" Yui remembered Nuriko's real name, _Chou Ryuuen...?_

"To them I'll always be Kourin, and Ryuuen will always be someone else." She laughed again, just a little more humorously. "That's one way to pass the time: tell embarrassing stories about ourselves."

If that was going to be the game, Yui tried to think of one she could tell about herself, but a desire to avoid anything that prominently featured Miaka left slim pickings.

"I don't see anything for you to be embarassed about," Hotohori said with gentle firmness.

"_I'm_ not, really, but you worry about what other people would think," Nuriko said.

"Even the two of us?" Yui asked.

"That's true... Except for Tamahome, the three of us have been together the longest, after all."

"Think, also, how long we knew each other without actually knowing each other," Hotohori said.

"Oh, I knew you better than you think; you just didn't know me."

Yui thought she heard a slight sound of him catching his breath.

Nuriko quickly moved to cover it over. "Anyway, I was going to tell my story, right? Here it goes..." _Think of it as karmic repayment for what Chichiri told me..._

* * *

_When I was little, there were three of us children; I was the youngest, and the only girl, and the next youngest was Ryuuen. Our oldest brother, Shouhan, was old enough to help Dad in the shop ever since I could remember, and when he was around, he always wanted to act responsible, so he could be more like another parent than a brother. Ryuuen and I were closer in age — not very close, but closer — so he was the one I latched onto._

_ Looking back on it, I can only imagine how much I annoyed him. Everywhere he went, I wanted to go too. Everything he did, I wanted to do it too, and I was a headstrong kid with a loud voice. I think our mother humored me just to save herself headaches, but Ryuuen... Well, it isn't that he was always happy about having me for a shadow, or that we never fought. When I think about it, I don't know what it was about him. We had a lot of fun together. He would take care of me, but without acting so much like he wanted to get above me. If he told me not to follow him, it was just because he didn't want me to, not because he thought I wasn't supposed to. Putting it all together, somehow I knew that he was the one who understood me and who I could trust, and if he and I were together, things would always be fine._

_ Of course, eventually he got old enough to help in the shop, too. That was boys' work, not girls' work, but I was still the same kid and didn't want to be left behind. I'm sure someone was getting ready to put their foot down with me, but the way it turned out, they didn't get the chance._

* * *

"Mom, I washed my face," Kourin announced as she returned to the kitchen after the ordered errand. She hadn't thought her face was dirty to begin with, and now, as she looked around, her brother had vanished while she was away. "Where's Onii-chan?"

"He went to take lunch to your father and Shouhan," her mother told her.

So it had been a trick! Mother had just told her to wash her face so she could sneak Ryuuen out while she wasn't looking — well, she wasn't going to get away with it! Kourin ran for the door.

"Kourin, stop!" her mother commanded.

_I'm not listening to you again!_ She ran out of the house and into the street. If Ryuuen was taking lunch to her father and brother, then he was going to the shop, and she knew the way. She held her skirt with her hands to run, dodging among the legs of the adults milling around, but when she pushed her way through one last tight knot of them standing around and came up across the street from her father's shop, the way was suddenly wide open. Sure enough, there was Ryuuen, with a bundled lunch in each hand. He and their father and oldest brother were just standing in the doorway.

"Onii-chan!" she called as she dashed toward him.

Ryuuen turned and saw her. His face snapped this way and that as though he didn't know where to look, but then fixed on her with an expression a little angry and a lot scared. Kourin had never seen anything like it, and it brought her up short in the middle of the street.

"Kourin!" he screamed.

She didn't know what to do.

He let go of the lunches; they fell on the ground. In two strides, he seized the front of her dress and flung her toward the shop. The surprising force of his arm had barely let go of her when the whoosh of something huge passing inches away nearly spun her around. She hit the ground on her hands and knees.

**THUMP. THUMP.**

It wasn't the loudest thing Kourin had ever heard, or even the scariest, but she instantly felt that there had never been a sound like it: a sound to stop the world. It did stop the world. For one moment everything was suspended in an unearthly silence.

And then everyone started screaming at once; Ryuuen's name was the only word she could pick out of the clash of voices. When she tried to get to her feet, someone seized her, crushed her face against his chest, and dragged her inside.

It was Shouhan. "Kourin, don't look!"

* * *

_I had an idea how I was supposed to feel about it, that my brother had died saving me. I should blame myself; I should take it hard and that should make it harder, but it didn't, really. Even telling you two, you might think I'm heartless if I admit this, but I think, for me, it made it easier. Of course I was sad that he was gone — we'd been so close, like I said — but I also felt... loved and honored. Like maybe, if he'd given me something that big, enough of him would always be with me that things would be fine. I can't really explain it._

_ For my parents, though... Well, no one ever said to my face, "Why did it have to be the boy?" but it was there. It made me angry, not so much that I wasn't the one they wanted, but I felt like "How dare you disrespect my brother's sacrifice!" And then there was also..._

_ It's hard to lose a son, everybody said. They meant it's different from losing a daughter. I guess because my mother just humored me, I'd never had that harsh light on me, that I was a girl which was different from being a boy. It made me start to look at myself as a girl, and I didn't like it. I was supposed to grow up to be a woman, not a man. It made me look at women in a way I hadn't before, and that made it worse. I thought sewing had to be the most miserable activity ever invented. I hated the sound of women's laughing. I don't think I ever hated women, but it wasn't until I'd lived like this in the capital for awhile that I enjoyed being around them._

_ This all hit me fast enough that no one had thrown away Ryuuen's clothes, and... This makes me sound weird too... I took them, and put them on when I thought I could get away with it, which I got bolder about little by little. Of course I liked them because they'd been his, but that wasn't why I did it. I liked the way I looked in them so much better — it was like "There, that's more like it" — and I knew no one was going to buy clothes like that for me, so I hung onto what I had._

_ But then, Mom wouldn't let me out of the house like that, and Dad wouldn't let me into his sight. Mom tried to comfort me in my grief, but it didn't work because that wasn't what it was about. Dad would make jewelry pieces at the shop and bring them home for me: necklaces, bracelets, hairpieces — he loved making haircombs and hairpins. He even wanted to pierce my ears, but I never let him do that. When he came home, I had to wear girl clothes, and then he'd dress me up with his latest creations and say "Look at you; aren't you beautiful?" But I knew what he was trying to do._

_ I should have known someone wouldn't let me go on like that forever..._

* * *

No sooner had Kourin returned home from the market with her mother than she hurried back to her room, already untying her sash. She heard her mother draw a heavy sigh behind her, but paid it no heed.

When she pulled open her chest of drawers, however, a shock ran through her. Her other dresses were wadded and stuffed in haphazardly, not folded as she'd left them; someone had gone through them while she was gone. Frantically she dug underneath them to where she kept Ryuuen's old things, but she didn't see them, and she began throwing everything out of the drawer in search, even though she already knew...

"They're gone, Kourin." Shouhan was leaning on the doorway behind her, with his arms crossed.

She whipped around. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked Father for the day off," he said. "After you left, I dug out Ryuuen's old clothes and burned them."

She stared at him wide-eyed. "You... How could you!"

"How could I?" he questioned. "How could _you_! Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look dressed like that?"

"No!" She knew very well how she looked; that he would call it 'ridiculous' made her feel hot and sick. "It isn't—"

"Do you have any idea what it does to Mother and Father?" he pressed on. "It was hard enough on them when Ryuuen died without you twisting the knife every day! Do you ever think about anyone but yourself!"

"Nobody else ever—"

"And what about Ryuuen?" he cut off her desperate retort. "Don't you think it's disrespectful?"

That stunned her into speechlessness.

"I know it's hard for you. I know you feel guilty, but you think you can steal his things? You think you can replace him? How am I supposed to put up with you treating my brother's memory like that!"

Her breath came hard and fast. "You don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed.

"You can't go on like this, Kourin!" he insisted. "Whatever happened, whatever you feel, you're getting to the age you have to face reality and grow up!"

"Shut up! Leave me alone! _You don't know what you're talking about!_" She made for the door and was afraid he would block her way, but he let her pass by him and storm toward the back yard. Before she reached the door she heard talking behind her.

"Shouhan..." Her mother's tone of womanly reproach was mild enough to be safely impotent. It sounded disgusting.

"Someone had to do it sometime," he answered. "Just let her blow off steam..."

* * *

"I didn't want to cause my family more pain, and of course there was nothing for it after that, but Mom said nobody could make a dress shabby as fast as me," Nuriko continued. Although the last speck of light had long since left the coals, the cave had turned out to be warm enough that she had put aside the blanket and given Yui a bit more space. "I lost that battle, but I wasn't giving up the war so easily, and when the Mark of Suzaku appeared—"

She broke off and started again, realizing that that was another story. "It was so silly how it happened! I was splitting firewood, and I don't know what kind of knot was in that certain piece, but I got the axe completely stuck. It wouldn't go through, I couldn't get it out, and if I asked for help, I'd get the lecture — 'You should let your brother do things like this from now on, shouldn't you?' — and I was _not_ in the mood for that—"

"I see where this is going," Yui said with a smile.

"So in sheer frustration, I gave it a swing with everything I had. Split the log; the halves went flying. Split the _chopping block_; the halves went flying. Broke the axe; half of _it_ went flying. It's a miracle none of it brained any of the neighbors. I had to go find the axe, and I was thinking 'how do I explain this?' but when I picked it up, I could see the red light reflected on the axe head from the Mark of Suzaku on my chest.

"When I realized that I was one of the Seishi and Suzaku had given me this miraculous strength, the first thing I thought was 'If I have this, I can take care of myself.' I packed up my clothes and all the jewelry Dad had made for me to sell for traveling money, and I ran off to the capital and joined the guard.

"Of course, I needed a name, and it just happened that my Mark of Suzaku is a character that sounds the same as the first character of Ryuuen's name, so... To me, it was an homage. Who knows, if Ryuuen hadn't died, he might have been just as stupid as Shouhan, but the way it is, in my mind he's like an angel."

"And you... You were really a man on the inside all along," Yui surmised.

"I don't know. When I look at burly, bearded 'manly men,' I don't wish that was me. I really only mind being called 'she' because it would blow my cover, but..." What rose up in her mind — in the pitch black of the cave, she didn't even need to close her eyes to see it — was the night on the road with Chichiri: the feeling of that soft cheek under her fingers, the firelight dancing across those brown eyes... "Yes, I think I'm a man on the inside."

* * *

Chichiri paused on the gangplank; a blush crept into her cheeks.

Tama meowed at her from the deck, and Tamahome, also on his way up, turned back to look despite the crate on his shoulder. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "I just had a strange feeling no da..."

"Could it be the others?" he asked.

"Not... Not like anything bad happened to them no da," she said, getting hold of herself and continuing onto the new ship. That momentary flash had, if anything, felt reassuring. No one she and Chiriko could find knew of any riverside caves along Sairou's section of the river, and they certainly would have sensed their presence if they had passed them already, so they had to be downstream. Within an hour, they would be underway again, and Chichiri allowed herself some optimism.

* * *

In the darkness, a long moment of silence made everyone seem to disappear.

"Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko asked.

"Hm?"

"You've been awfully quiet. I hope I didn't upset you."

"No. Coincidence can't be helped," he said.

"Coincidence?" Yui asked. "What do you mean?"

"That's right," Nuriko said. "You haven't been around the palace long enough to hear stories about when Hotohori-sama was little."

Yui felt a thrill at the thought, but held it at bay with a joke. "Are they embarrassing?"

"No, I think not," Hotohori said. "In a place like this, they might be too sad."

"That's all right," Yui told him. She already knew he had a lot of sadness in his past, and wanted to say something reassuring. "After all, you aren't sad now, are you?"

"No. Here with you, even like this..."

"I've heard funny ones, too," Nuriko offered. "Like the cucumber plant?"

"No, no." His bodiless voice had found its strength. "I would rather tell Yui something that she should know: about my name."

"Your real name?" Yui asked. She had always addressed him as 'Hotohori;' that certainly was an oversight, for that to be the only name she knew him by.

"Shu Seishuku," Nuriko informed her, "but his imperial name—"

"Nuriko. Please, allow me."

* * *

_The coincidence I mentioned is that I was also one of three children. I was aware that I had had other siblings, but they had not survived, so we were also two brothers with a sister as the youngest. Her name was Kin'umi, and as a princess she lived apart from my brother and I most of the time, but we were fond of each other when we were together, and although she was a year younger than myself, the nursemaids always remarked that she and I were like twins in the way we resembled each other. My older brother was named Boushin. He was lively and assertive, where I was quiet and sensitive. Everyone looked to him as the future Emperor and hoped that he would be revealed as the Sei Hotohori; I, too, was quite content with looking up to him. We were both happy for the companionship and very fond of each other, me with a little awe and he with a little... With a protective feeling. So I also was my brother's shadow as a child, but coincidence can't be helped._

_ At that time, my personal name was not Seishuku; it was Saihi. Boushin affectionately called me 'Sai.'_

_ My understanding is that my father was more given to the luxuries than the duties of his office, but in any case we almost never saw him. My mother quietly managed affairs of state in his place and took more of an interest in us, but she was a shrewd, demanding woman. Only Boushin wasn't afraid of her, and although it seemed to annoy her when he stood up to her, I gradually understood that she respected that in him and favored him. Because I was not the crown prince, she paid me less attention, and when she did, it was my more passive temperament that she found truly frustrating._

_ She only visited on occasion, and the rest of the time we lived surrounded by servants and tutors and played in the palace gardens. We knew nothing of the world outside, but of course, there were those outside who were very aware of us._

* * *

"Boushin-sama! Saihi-sama! Come in! It's getting too dark for you to be near the lake!"

Their nursemaid's voice calling out over the twilight garden caught Saihi carefully transferring a firefly into the box in Boushin's hands, which was delicately made of gold and red jewels, now spotted with a scarlet glow from the fireflies they had collected. Crickets sang as the yellow-green points of light wafted intermittently through the cool evening breeze.

"You can take them to your room and watch them," Boushin offered.

Saihi accepted the box, but frowned as he followed his brother back toward the palace. "I did that before and they died. I'll show them to the nurse and let them out."

Boushin chuckled. "Catching them is the best part, after all. If you let them out, then—"

Suddenly he stopped, just as the steps to the walkway came into view. Saihi almost bumped into his back, and when he tried to look around him and see what was wrong, what caught his eye was their nursemaid's dress lying in a heap over the lower corner of the stairs.

Boushin extended an arm backward and pushed Saihi in behind him. Black shapes began closing in in front of them. "Sai, run."

He had never heard Boushin's voice sound like that, and he stayed frozen on the spot. He didn't know what to do. The box of fireflies fell from his hands.

A small whistling sound, and Boushin stumbled back against him with a cry of pain. Still he turned around and started to flee, pushing Saihi in front of him. "I said run!" But after just a few steps came another whistle of air; Boushin cried out again and staggered, just as Saihi was brought up short by one of those dark shapes sweeping down in front of him, this time so close that he could see it was a man in a black cloak. He started back as his brother stumbled forward, and they crashed to the ground together.

Boushin held his younger brother down and curled over him. Saihi felt something between their two bodies poking into him, and he unthinkingly wrapped his hand around it as he heard Boushin muttering desperately over him. "Not like this... Not you too... Sai...!"

A low voice spoke from the shadows, dreadfully simple: "Both of them."

The object in Saihi's hand conducted a chilling sensation as Boushin was pulled away from him; he didn't have time to see what he was holding as he was hauled up from the ground by that wrist. Even in the pale last light he saw the gleam of blades before his eyes. One was moving very close in front of his face; another was coming up under Boushin's chin.

Saihi squeezed his eyes shut and screamed.

Beyond his eyelids, red light blossomed; whatever was in his hand came alive with a hot, pulsing glow. Metal fell into the grass with a ringing thud here, there, and he felt the cloaked men around him stumble.

"What— what is this...?" one of them quavered.

Saihi didn't open his eyes. "Stop it!" he screamed. "Leave us alone!" The red light grew and swirled into a churning vortex, nearly drowning out the sound and feeling of the men collapsing on the ground. When no other motion was left, it gathered completely into his hand, enough burning, struggling energy to overpower him. It took all his strength to control it for a few moments, to raise it over its head before it broke free. A burst of scarlet brilliance enveloped him as it crashed away into the sky.

And then it was over. He fell to his hands and knees. He heard the breeze in the grass, the crickets, and Boushin breathing fast, but nothing else, and he opened his eyes. It was a knife in his hand. A soft red glow was coming from somewhere. _Is it the fireflies...?_

The black cloaks lay motionless. Only Boushin still struggled to crawl over the ground, panting for breath. Saihi shuffled over to him and took his shoulder, even with fingers still clenched around the knife as if frozen. "Onii-sama?"

He looked up; a weak smile stretched his lips, and he coughed out a strained giggle. He raised a hand — the wrong hand, it seemed — and the red glow was mysteriously covered over with shadow as he clutched at the left side of Saihi's neck. His nails dug in painfully, but his younger brother made no move to resist.

"I saved you..." He laughed the words out between gasping breaths. "I saved you..."

* * *

_I don't know, even now, what happened there in the garden. Was it Suzaku's own divine intervention? If it was my powers, I've never done anything like it since. That night, I didn't even realize that the Mark of Suzaku had appeared on me; I had never imagined that such a thing would happen, not to myself, and such a bewildering shock, you understand, was not the thing to open my eyes._

_ Everyone in the palace — maybe everyone in the capital — saw the red light, and people came running and found us. They took the knife from my hand, finally. I was taken to my room, separate from Boushin, and a heavy guard was posted; they stood over me in silence, and I... Remember that I was still a child then; I pulled the coverings from the bed and hid myself under them. It was so quiet, the guards' breathing and the small sounds of their armor shifting were very clear. In the middle of the night, I heard cries from another room nearby, and I knew that my brother had died._

_ Soon afterward, I heard footsteps and voices in the hallway outside._

* * *

"Your Majesty, please!" Though muffled through the door and the blankets, Saihi still recognized the court physician's voice. "This is too hasty! You must allow me to examine him!"

"You've been of precious little use tonight." This time it was his mother at her most cutting, and he cringed.

"No good will come of—"

"You saw the same light I did. Did you hear the guard's report — that assassins were dead with no wounds? Do you think they politely left us a prince and poisoned themselves?" She cut off his next attempt to argue before he could even complete a word. "_One of the princes is Hotohori, and one of the princes is dead; do you realize what that means?_ There are more important things than leaving a child to cry in peace!"

"I'm only asking—"

The door was thrown open with a clatter. "All of you, leave us," the Empress commanded. "No matter what happens, do not interfere."

The physician fell silent; the guards departed. An empty moment passed, then the blanket over Saihi's head was suddenly seized and flung away.

"What foolishness is this?" his mother demanded.

He turned toward her, but couldn't meet her eyes, and sat with his back against the side of the bed, struggling for words. "Onii-sama... Is he really...?"

"Yes, he has died." Even for her favorite child, her voice betrayed no sentiment. "When the two of you were in the garden, what happened?"

In the hours since then, Saihi had sat frozen, unable to think about what had happened. He still couldn't think about it; trying to remember it to answer her was like touching a hot coal, and he stuttered uselessly, unable to hold onto it long enough to speak. At last he fell back on the closest thing he could touch, the last thing he remembered seeing before it turned into that burning-hot blur. "The nurse fell down."

"She's dead. What happened after that?"

He stuttered again, equally unable to answer or resist. "Black... People in black..."

"I know that. What happened to them?"

"I... I don't know..."

Crouching nearer to his level, she seized him by the chin and forced him to look at her hardened face. "You have to know! What happened?"

His answer came out only as a moan and he began to cry.

"Be quiet! You silly child!" Only the slightest pause before she pressed from a new direction. "You saw the red light, didn't you?"

He nodded.

"Where did it come from?"

"I don't know..."

"You have to know!"

"I don't! I... There were..."

"Yes?"

"We caught fireflies, and—"

"_**FIREFLIES!**_" she roared.

He buckled under the assault and wailed. Barely able to rein himself in from crying, but also afraid of being scolded for it, he covered his face with his silken sleeves and nearly held his breath, letting through only small hiccuping sobs.

The Empress regarded him for a few moments, pushing out heavy breaths of frustration. "What did you do?" she asked at last.

"...Nothing."

"You can't have done nothing!"

"I- I didn't!" He struggled to control his voice. "I really d- didn't do anything!"

She rose to her feet and dragged him up by his collar. There was a hiss of metal — he couldn't see from where — and she held up a dagger. "If you didn't do anything, why did the guard have to pry a knife out of your hand!" she demanded.

"Wha? N-no!"

"Why was it _your_ name your brother said as he was dying!"

The very idea that he would have wanted to hurt Boushin was so violently absurd that it cut through his shock. "I didn't—!"

"Already jealous of the throne, you little monster!" She pushed him down on the bed with her hand over his mouth and raised the knife high. "Don't think I'll let you—!"

Saihi couldn't escape. _It's not true! Somone help me!_ Again he squeezed his eyes shut, his scream smothered under his mother's hand.

Again the red light burst forth, surrounding him with a powerful but gentle warm glow, an energy beyond anything his mother could do, that promised him strength and protection. It held him securely as moments passed and his cry faded in his throat; the blade didn't come down. Wrapped in that feeling of safety, he dared to look. His mother released him and stepped back, even as the door was thrown open again.

"Your majesty, this has gone far enough!" the physician insisted, but when he looked at Saihi, he stopped short and stared in awe.

"We're saved," the Empress said simply, sheathing her dagger. She paused in thought while the physician crossed to Saihi's side and helped him sit up. Finally she turned to the guards; "Summon the Minister of Names."

"What?" The physician's tone was not one of challenge but simple confusion.

"The Prince has been revealed as Suzaku's Sei Hotohori; in honor of this occasion, he shall be given the name Seishuku*," she said. "This is what we will announce; those who don't know the difference need not be told." She fixed her eyes on Saihi. "Do you understand? From now on, your name is Seishuku."

Memories flooded his mind, of Boushin calling him "Sai," Kin'umi calling out "Sai-niichan," nursemaids smiling at "Saihi-sama;" suddenly all of that was as dead as his brother and the nurse in the garden. The red glow was fading; it didn't cast its protective light over such a thing. His brother was gone forever, he knew that already, and now even the sound of his own name in Boushin's mouth, even something as close as his own shadow, was being taken away before his eyes, and he didn't know how to protest. "But..."

The Empress was already sweeping out of the room, dispensing orders. "Find out how the assassins got in. If there's a traitor among the guard . . ."

* * *

Yui sat in the blackness with her hand over her mouth. "I can't believe your own mother..."

"I always heard Empress Kin'ame was a piece of work," Nuriko said.

"Of course, I realized later she had no intention of harming me; she only wanted me to reveal my Mark of Suzaku," Hotohori explained. "The changing of my name was to avoid the public shock of the crown prince's death, which I can respect in hindsight. The announcement was made just as my mother ordered, Boushin was buried quietly on the palace grounds, and the fact that there had ever been two princes was no longer mentioned. Those who closely followed the details of the court and the Imperial family might realize the sleight-of-hand, but most citizens were none the wiser, and I'm sure it spared them distress."

"But still, it must have been hard for you at that age, just having your name taken away," Yui said.

"It was."

Of all times not to be able to touch him, for him to be reduced to a disembodied voice in the dark! "If it weren't for Taiitsukun, I'd hug you," she said; she could at least let him know she felt that way. "In here, I can't even see your face..."

"Don't worry," he said. "If you feel that way, I—"

He was cut short by another thunder-like crash from the stone around them. Yui jumped to her feet but couldn't see where to dodge any hazards. With a hiss and a patter, soil and gravel showered down on them, followed by a burst of illumination; a stone had rolled aside above them and opened a skylight. To look up at it was dazzling at first after the total darkness, but as Yui's eyes adjusted, what she could see through the opening was a brilliant blue-and-white sky. She couldn't help finding the timing suspicious, but at least the rain had blown over quickly.

The three of them stood on alert for several more moments, but the mountain had settled again into quiet stability, and at last they sat back down.

"So," Nuriko said, "it wasn't _your_ idea that you were passing as the brother who died saving you, but..."

"Coincidence can't be helped," Hotohori confirmed. "But there is a happier ending to this story. When I was fourteen years old, my father died — I still barely knew him at all — and it came time for me to ascend the throne. My mother took all the preparations in hand, as well you can imagine, but one day while she was busy with other matters, the Minister of Names approached me. By the way, if you are ever at court and notice a very _very_ old gentleman, that would be the Minister of Names; he's the last person left who was appointed by my great-grandfather."

"The First Emperor of Konan, who liberated the country," Nuriko added. "Nobody's going to fire him now."

"Mother wanted to," Hotohori said. "He came to me without her knowledge and told me that it was time to select my august imperial name. Of course I couldn't help feeling that it was happening again, that someone was deciding my name for me, but just as I was thinking that, he said, having served under every Emperor since our country gained its freedom, that never had Konan been ruled by such a well-favored young man — 'As lovely as a painting, if I may say so,' he added, and I could hardly begrudge him that..."

Yui couldn't help a chuckle.

"And so he said that he had selected a name with a meaning along those lines, and that, with my approval, I would be known as Emperor Saihi.*"

"Oh!" Yui exclaimed.

"He wouldn't let me wreck his reveal," Nuriko said.

"It was written differently than my childhood name, of course, but I placed my seal on it before my mother could find out. She was angry with me later, but by that time it was already done."

Now that she could see everyone, Yui didn't feel so compelled to keep them talking, but in the pause that followed, Hotohori's smile fell away into a pensive, melancholy look. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No..." he said absentmindedly. "But... There is a part of my story that's embarrassing."

"You don't have to..."

He shook his head. "After Boushin died, one day my mother was taking me along the walkway overlooking the gardens. Kin'umi was there, and when she saw me, she called out to me the way she always did: 'Sai-niichan!' Mother hurried over to her and seized her and slapped her face twice — I still remember the sound — and told her that she was never to speak to me that way, that I was always to be addressed as 'Hotohori-sama' or as 'Seishuku.' I pleaded with her to stop, and I looked at Umi and said 'She'll remember; isn't that right?' Umi nodded, and that was the end of it, but I do feel ashamed when I remember that, that even though I interceded for my sister, I still treated her as though she had done something wrong."

They fell into silence again, and Yui reflected on everything Nuriko and Hotohori had told her; a common thread stood out. "What is it about older brothers?" she wondered aloud, and at that couldn't help her mind wandering. _Poor Hiro_, she thought; he was an older brother too, stuck reading all this happening to her in a book, or worse, not knowing what had become of her at all, as Miaka's brother surely didn't — and if he did know, in Miaka's case that might be even worse. _Poor Keisuke..._

* * *

Keisuke raised his eyes from the book and looked around the apartment. He didn't actually expect to find someone watching him, but it was the closest thing he could relate to what he was feeling. The sound of Hiro snoring took the edge off the sensation, and he turned back to reading.

_ 'At the same time, Suzaku's Sei Mitsukake, who had been pulled beneath the river by the demon, awoke in a strange place.'_

* * *

Mitsukake came to his senses slowly, struggling through a thick, bloody black fog. He felt stone beneath him. Light was driving into his head, and he clutched at it so hard that it hurt, half-wanting to tear at himself. With a growl, he recoiled from the light and forced his eyes open.

He was in a dark cavern of crags jutting upward from far below toward a small patch of sunlit sky far above, trapped on a shelf projecting from the wall. Averting his eyes from the light, he looked down over the lip toward the floor and saw a much gentler glow of oozing fire, so dim contrasted with the glare from above that it was difficult to make out what he was seeing at first, beyond scurrying shapes like jet-black vermin.

A pale streak entered the depth, and by shading his eyes with his hand, he was able to recognize a dark robe, an angular white face, and straight pearl-gray hair so long it dragged the floor as the mysterious person walked around to just below Mitsukake's vantage point and looked up at him. It was with a masculine voice that the figure addressed him. "So you've awakened at last."

He still clutched his head against that black fog, and through it, he could force only the simplest thoughts into speech. "What— What is this place?"

The man lowered his gaze and began to pace in a bored attitude, but his voice echoed clearly up the stone shaft. "You have heard, I am sure, of a magical city atop a mountain, where only those with goodness in their hearts may enter."

He looked up at Mitsukake with narrow eyes and a calm smile. "You are not in that place."

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW

_As Mitsukake learns what has befallen him, Yui and his fellow Seishi press onward through more of Seiryuu's attacks toward Hokkan. Divine intervention arrives from an unexpected source._

NEXT TIME:  
Smoke and Mirrors

Behind the Scenes Trivia:

Among the things I was embarrassingly unaware of before The Long Hiatus was how non-constellation names work in Fushigi Yuugi's Universe of the Four Gods (and various other anime China settings). I'm sure there are more rules to the process that I'm still unaware of, but basically, you take one kanji for the surname and two for the given name and string together their _on-yomi _— their Japanese "Chinese" pronunciations. We just noticed the Japaneseness, so we were blithely naming people with _kun-yomi_ (Japanese Japanese pronunciations). Hotohori's mother and sister, who were already invented back then, were grandmothered in ("ame" and "umi" are _kun-yomi_), but perhaps the most glaring example is Chichiri's given name, Hoshiko. If we had known to use the _on-yomi_ for her "star - child" characters, she could have been... Drum roll please... "Seishi." It's even punnier when you consider her Mirrorverse-specific powers, but you all were spared that, at least...

* "Seishuku" is a more standard pronunciation of the same characters as the constellation Hotohori. The characters of Hotohori's imperial name mean something like "paint/color - decoration."


	33. Smoke and Mirrors

Fushigi Yuugi:  
The Mirrorverse

by Fox in the Stars

_Yui has gained new understanding of her Seishi Hotohori and Nuriko, but the three of them remain trapped and await rescue as Chichiri, Chiriko, Tamahome, and Tasuki speed toward them.  
Meanwhile, Mitsukake finds himself in a place from which rescue may be impossible._

Episode Thirty-three:  
Smoke and Mirrors

The skylight above Mitsukake was so small and distant that the shadow of light the sun cast through it moved quickly away from the crag he found himself perched on, and falling into darkness somewhat relieved his pounding head and allowed him to think more clearly. _This is not the place where only good hearts may enter..._ he remembered what the man at the bottom of the cavern had said. "This isn't Mount Taikyoku."

"Not the golden city on its peak," came the answer. "This is a place below, that reveals itself only to the wicked."

_Wicked?_ What was the man saying? How, then, could he be here — a Sei of Suzaku? But even as he tried to protest, the bloody fog that enveloped his mind closed in with smothering intensity. It filled his muscles with fire that wanted to tear something to shreds — preferrably something alive — and his thoughts ran out of control. _Damn Suzaku! After all I've done, didn't they leave me! Didn't Shoka die because of—!_ He roared out loud, curling his body and clutching his head to cut it off.

"Miboshi sacrificed one of my favorite pets to bring you here," the man below informed him. "You won't shake it off so quickly. In your normal state, I doubt he could even have dragged you into my abode, but your unique power enabled this ploy. Truly, though, he asks too much of my little friends..." He extended a hand and allowed one of the black creatures to slither up onto his shoulder, where he toyed with it.

"Who are you?" Mitsukake asked him.

"My students call me Tenkou," the man answered. He crossed to what Mitsukake could now see was a throne of black stone and settled himself in it lazily. "If you want to know who I am, perhaps I will tell you a story.

"Long, long ago, before the Gods themselves remember, they were not gods, but only the beast familiars of the Great Yellow Dragon, who stood at the center of the world and held power over the heavens and the earth. But even his power was not beyond being tamed by a clever and powerful human. It came to pass that a priestess tried to charm him to maintain the world in balance and harmony, at the same moment that a wizard tried to charm him to hurl the world into chaos. He struggled to resist their spells, but at last he saw that he could not withstand them forever, so he broke free in one final effort. He transformed his claws into a great mountain, forever holding the wizard below and the priestess aloft, and, so that no human could ever command the fearsome wholeness of his power, he broke his body into stars, which he fixed in the twenty-eight celestial mansions and entrusted to his beast familiars. The further details, of course, would be pointless to tell you."

"So you were the wizard."

"I might also be lying," he said carelessly. "It suffices for you to know that it is impossible for your friends to enter this place to rescue you, if they would even want you as you are now."

_That's right_, he thought, letting himself collapse on the rock again, _if they're looking for the Shinzahou, they don't need me. If they came, it would only be that they want my powers._ Even to think of them — or anyone, or anything — was to hate them, to feel that fire driving him to destroy them. A deeper, quieter voice told him that it was all wrong, but for now, he couldn't help it, and could only lay on the rock trying not to think at all.

* * *

Yui squinted up at the skylight far above, still thinking about everything she had heard. Nuriko, meanwhile, was searching through the cache of supplies, and Hotohori sat trying to brush his hair out with his fingers.

"I found a comb," Nuriko offered.

"Yui?" he asked.

Her own hair still felt grimy and pasted from the earlier soaking, so she took it, and he contented himself watching her and waiting his turn. As she worked, she let her mind wander and knitted up her brows. Having been thinking of older brothers... "Wait... If you were named 'Seishuku' _after_ everyone knew you were Hotohori..."

"That's right."

"...And Tamahome's name is 'Kishuku'..."

"Right, same characters as 'Tamahome,'" Nuriko volunteered.

"So did he change his name, too?"

"No!" Nuriko said, with the bright tone of starting another story. "While you were gone back to your world for those three months, the first time I asked him his real name and he told me that, I said 'oh, come on!' but the story was that the night before he was born, his mother had a dream that he would be Tamahome, and that's why she named him that. Apparently he got teased about it as a kid. That is, of course, until..."

Yui laughed.

Hotohori, however, sat up straighter, as though something else had caught his attention. He rose and walked slowly toward the boulder sealing the mouth of the cave, lay his hand on it, and finally put his ear to it.

"Is there something outside?" Nuriko questioned, starting toward him.

He nodded. "Almost the same as what I felt before the ship was attacked..."

As Nuriko approached the boulder, she tensed up as well. Yui didn't know whether her own skin was prickling at the same thing, or if she was unnerved by their reactions, but she got to her feet, distractedly tucking the comb into her dress.

Hotohori was still concentrating intently. "The others are coming," he said.

Nuriko cursed. "It _is_ a trap — and we're the bait!"

She braced herself in the same furrows her feet had dug before and shoved against the boulder; Hotohori rushed back to Yui and drew his sword from her back before the two of them ran to throw their shoulders against the rock as well. Again, it would budge only the slightest before the dusty floor of the cave sent them sliding back, but even in that momentary gap, Yui saw black shapes clawing and slithering at the crack.

"Stand back, you two! Get ready to run!" Nuriko ordered. She grasped one of the bracelets Taiitsukun had given her and twisted her wrist around in it. "These things better work..." she muttered, drawing back a fist as the others retreated.

For one moment, she didn't move. A roar started low in her throat; as if kindled by her voice, the bracelet on her upraised wrist began to burn with a vermillion glow, like metal on a forge. She pushed the cry forth with her full strength, and the light blazed up into a brilliant red corona as her fist shot forward.

With a dazzling boom like an explosion, the cave flooded with sunlight and flying dust. Yui choked on the haze; through it she heard Nuriko's voice — "Go! Go!" She felt Hotohori seize her arm and drag her at a run out into the cove, and Nuriko's hand on her back pressing her forward. Outside in the clear air, she saw an open path straight forward — the black demons had dodged from the shower of debris, but still hemmed them in on both sides, and they came up short as their feet splashed into the shallows.

The mountain was still rumbling from the shock, and Yui whipped around at another loud boom and the hiss of showering gravel. The huge section of the mountain face above the cave entrance — directly above Nuriko — was coming straight down. "_Nuriko!_"

The towering mass of rock bobbed back up mere feet from the ground; she had caught it, but as Yui watched, it wavered and leaned forward. Stone remained on either side, preventing Nuriko from throwing it aside. "RUN!" she shouted.

But the black jumble of monsters was closing in on Hotohori and Yui again, leaving them nowhere _to_ run. A dissonant lucidity shot through Yui's mind as the edifice bore down on her: _It's not the power, it's the leverage..._

Hotohori stood firm and pointed his sword up at it, in an image as bizarre as a dream, as though he thought it was a fairy-tale dragon that he could kill. It threw its shadow down on them; it touched the tip of the sword with a _ching!_ somehow audible above the din—

—And stopped. Yui had fallen off her feet in the shallow water and looked at the rock face looming above her, held up by one point of steel. It was unbelievable, ridiculous; it wouldn't even work in a cartoon.

"Yui, get back, behind Nuriko," Hotohori commanded. The sword began to swirl with a red glow.

She hesitated to abandon him like that — surely he couldn't support the weight for long — but what could she do?

"Go, please!" A hint of desperation in his voice compelled obedience, and she scrambled up the rock's shadow to where Nuriko still strained against the end of the massive weight, one hand stretched forward beneath it and the other upward behind it.

"Stupid crazy idiot...!" Her grumble gave way to a roar of effort. The red halos of the bracelets around her wrists burned brighter, and as Yui watched, her hands sank into the stone, squeezing wedges of it out between her spread fingers as though she were pushing into wet clay. Able to grip it at last, she heaved it up into the air and slammed her trailing hand forward, sending the tons of mountain face flying completely across the river and shattering it against the cliffs on the opposite side.

"Hotohori!" Yui screamed. The demons had held back from the danger of being crushed but now took the chance to spring on him; a black serpent coiled around his leg and fastened a hawklike beak on his left arm.

"Stay back!" he shouted. His sword arm was still free. By now the weapon blazed with scarlet light; it pulsed with life in a way that he had felt only once before. Turning his back to Yui and Nuriko, he raised the sword and swung it across the air, releasing the energy in a wide arc that sliced through the demons' bodies and into the water, throwing up a towering wall of spray.

* * *

"We're close; I can feel their presence up ahead no da!" Chichiri exulted, leaning out over the bow of the ship where she, Chiriko, Tamahome, and Tasuki were clustered, watching the river ahead for any signs of their friends.

"I just hope they're all okay," Tamahome said.

"I think we would have felt it if something was wrong no da," Chichiri said hopefully. When she had had the vision of the cave, her impression had been that it was terribly unsafe, but this morning she felt more optimistic, and the sense of their chi not far ahead thrilled her.

A boom echoed from downstream.

"What was that?" Chiriko asked. The sky was clear; it couldn't be thunder.

"Sounds like Nuriko to me," Tasuki offered.

Chichiri, suddenly more serious, focused her senses on the other Seishi's presence ahead. Now, with her straining attention, smaller dark shapes flickered across it like insects in front of a candle flame, and again that glimmer of blue, which scattered as another thunderous rumble echoed toward them. "They're in trouble no da!"

"What!" Tamahome gripped the railing.

Chichiri tensed; teleporting into these rocks where she couldn't see would be far too dangerous. For now, she could only keep watching and hope that they would come within sight of them in time.

The ship rounded a bend between the mountains, and another length of the river came into view. Before their eyes, a huge, monolithic boulder flew across it and smashed on the rocks over the opposite bank.

"Yeah, that's Nuriko," Tasuki said.

From where the rock had come, water shot up in a white curtain. As it fell away, Chichiri could see the opening of a cove where a ship's mast stood up straight from the ground like a flagpole, a red coat lashed to it at the top and fluttering in the wind. "There no da!" she cried, and with a flourish of her cape she vanished.

* * *

Another wave of demons gave chase, and Hotohori held them off with his sword, covering Nuriko and Yui's retreat to the old ship's mast where Nuriko had driven it into the ground.

"See how you like this!" she snarled as she seized it and began to wrench it out of the ground.

Chichiri's voice cried out from above. "Aaah! Nuriko-chan!"

Nuriko froze; she and Yui looked up just as Chichiri jumped down from atop the mast, landed lightly, and thrust out her hands, two fingers raised. A red barrier appeared between Hotohori and the attacking demons. As he retreated close to the others, she dropped the first barrier and threw up a second, completely enclosing the four of them against the rocks.

"I can see the ship!" Yui cried, looking upstream.

"There are Seiryuu Seishi here; maybe more than one no da," Chichiri warned. "Where's Mitsukake-chan?"

"Mitsukake?" Yui questioned. _Something happened to him?_

Chichiri set her jaw in a frown, and concentrated on holding the demons at bay until the ship came up alongside them.

"_Lekka Shinen!_" Although Tasuki's voice was muted with distance, a wave of flame swept over the monsters pinning them down, allowing Chichiri to drop the barrier. Tamahome leaped ashore and joined Hotohori in beating back those that remained.

Nuriko again seized the old mast, this time tearing it up and replanting it as a makeshift gangplank with one end in the ground and the other end on the deck of the new ship, smashing a bit of its railing in the process. "Tamahome, Chichiri, can you hold them?"

"Hai no da!" Chichiri answered.

Nuriko snatched Hotohori out of the battle, much to his surprise, seized him and Yui, one under each arm, and ran up the mast with them, dumping them unceremoniously onto the deck.

"Are you okay?" Chiriko asked as Yui picked herself up.

"Yeah..."

Nuriko rushed back to the railing. Below, Chichiri formed another barrier to hold the demons back for a moment, seized Tamahome, and teleported both of them onto the ship with a swirl of her cape. "That's everyone, get going!" Nuriko shouted to the sailors, taking the end of the old mast and hurling it free as Tasuki used more flame waves to fend off any demons trying to follow.

Tamahome dashed over to Yui and hugged her tightly. "Thank Heaven you're okay!" She didn't react to the gesture and he awkwardly let her go. "Oh, yeah, I'm not supposed to do that..."

"Well, at a time like this," she said, still numb. When she thought of it, Hotohori had touched her too, pulling her out of the cave, but surely what he had to do to protect her couldn't be wrong. She turned to Chichiri. "You asked me where was Mitsukake...?"

She frowned again. It was Chiriko who answered. "The thing that knocked you off the ship... It grabbed Mitsukake and pulled him under when it went down."

"From the vision I had, I thought he was with you, but it wasn't clear no da," Chichiri admitted. "I haven't felt anything as if he were hurt or dead, but..."

She froze and a chill ran down her spine.

"I can tell you this much..." a dangerous, familiar voice announced.

Yui looked toward it as her Seishi pulled her away and interposed themselves. Miboshi had appeared, and levitated above the prow of the ship in his customary attitude, twirling his prayer wheel.

"Where he has gone, it will be impossible for you to follow," he said. "Would you even be able to feel anything that might happen to him in that place, I wonder...?"

Tasuki stepped forward, brandishing his Tessen. "This is the rematch I've been waiting for, shrimp! You've got some balls to take us all on alone!"

Miboshi tut-tutted. "Now, now, you know I never fight alone." More of his black monsters began crawling up over the edges of the bow.

"Give that lame trick a rest!" Tasuki shouted, swinging his fan. "_Lekka Shinen!_" Just as in the garden of Kutou's palace, the flames only banked uselessly off a barrier that appeared suddenly in front of him.

But Miboshi didn't laugh or gloat; he only held back with a quizzical frown as Nuriko and Hotohori pushed foward to fend off the attackers.

Just when Yui thought with a shock to wonder where Tamahome was, Miboshi looked up the deck, past her. "Don't be leaving us, Tamahome."

Tamahome froze in mid-retreat. Horror gripped his face and Yui's stomach, and Tasuki whipped around with a curse, but just as Miboshi opened his mouth again, Chiriko dashed over to Tamahome, seized his shirt, and screamed into his chest with all his strength, drowning out whatever command Miboshi might have been making. As his breath ran out, someone else had begun screaming, giving Chiriko and Tamahome the chance to flee below decks, out of earshot.

The new cry was coming from Chichiri. "**GIVE HIM BACK!**" She charged forward blindly into the mass of demons and unleashed a wave of energy at Miboshi, forcing his full attention to hold a barrier against it. "_**GIVE MITSUKAKE BACK!**_"

"Chichiri!" Yui cried. Even with Miboshi distracted, the other Seishi embedded in the fray kept Tasuki's flames only picking attackers off at the edges to avoid hurting them, and as Chichiri focused her rage on Miboshi, a creature like a bear with the shiny scales of a snake reared up alongside her and swatted her back. Something went flying into the air, floating erratically like a giant pink flower petal.

Chichiri fell back on her hands and caught sight of it, too. "My... My mask no da..."

Yui was relieved that she didn't seem hurt by the blow — and then she saw why. With no opponent before it, the bear monster writhed and switched its head; purplish foam flecked its eyes and mouth, and as she looked, all the demons were falling into a similar state as Miboshi watched with still-growing consternation. She wondered what could be causing it, and as she drew in her breath, there was a scent in the air, too fleeting to identify, but maybe... _If that is it, where's it coming from...?_

The mask was still fluttering downward, into the crowd of squirming, hissing creatures between the Suzaku Seishi and Miboshi. Chichiri leaped to her feet and dived after it. Miboshi threw up a barrier to block her path, and his scowl turned to a vindictive grin, as, tauntingly, the mask settled on the deck a mere foot inside the wall of blue energy. Chichiri ran into it and was knocked back, but she braced herself and leaned into it again, straining toward the mask even as the barrier's energy crackled through her and she screamed in pain, to Miboshi's cruel laughter.

"Chichiri!" Nuriko shouted. Throwing monsters aside, she ran in behind her and tried to grab her to pull her to safety, but a burst of red light — Chichiri's own power — knocked her hands away. "Chichiri, let it go!"

"Tasuki, a path!" Hotohori commanded.

"Right!"

With his flames he cut away a column of the now-nearly-helpless demons, and in their wake, Hotohori charged toward the barrier, sword at the ready. As he reached it, he saw Miboshi fixing him with a gaze of smug contempt, but now he understood what had happened to the assassins in the garden so long ago, how he had held up the giant stone: _The sword drinks in energy._ Without a moment's doubt, he sliced into the blue barrier. It swirled around the blade for an instant as though it were a curtain of the sheerest silk, then dissolved, again, into that warm pulsing energy in his hand.

Miboshi started back, stunned. In one more bound, Hotohori was directly in front of him, sword-arm coiled for the strike. In desperation, Miboshi threw his hands between them; the hanging weight of the prayer-wheel swung from it chaotically. His eyes tightened with focus just in time.

Hotohori was nearly overwhelmed as a black wave swept across his mind, enveloping him, and he struggled to focus on Miboshi's form in front of him as impressions flooded his mind's eye — blood, pain, and a devastation of spirit as though despair itself had caved in beneath him. Miboshi's mind lashed out at him. _Konan is destroyed! The palace is about to fall! Even your death is being taken from you!_

He was looking down on himself being killed. The glowing "Star" character awash in blood occluded his sight; the real Miboshi faded away into the image of his own dying face...

He flung the vision aside with a roar; "I AM FAR MORE HANDSOME THAN THAT!"

Miboshi was driven back into shock. Before Hotohori could recover himself enough to press the advantage, Nuriko, bracelet glowing, seized Miboshi's arm and in a flash of motion flung him away from the ship, back upstream. His body whistled through the air with incredible speed, his scream dropped off into the distance, and moments later a _paff!_ sound echoed from far away.

"That had to hurt," Tasuki remarked, finishing off the pitiful remnant of the attacking demons, those not already groping their way over the side and splashing back into the river.

Hotohori fell to his knees. He looked back down the deck, and his eyes met Yui's for a long moment that made her want to run to him and take him in her arms, but she knew she couldn't.

Beside him, Chichiri was just getting up and putting her mask back on, and Nuriko was just turning around to scold her, but Hotohori suddenly embraced her with desperate strength, burying his face in her shoulder. "Hotohori-chan..." Chichiri said, but it wasn't a protest, and after a moment, she let herself sag exhaustedly in his arms. Nuriko stared, dumbfounded.

"So you're sure he's _your_ boyfriend," Tasuki commented to Yui.

She could tell from his tone that it wasn't really a question, that he just wanted something light to say, but still she answered. "Yes, I'm sure." After the way he had looked at her... Trying to think of anything she could do for him without touching him, she searched in her dress for the comb, but it must have fallen out somewhere in the skirmish.

"I'll go tell Ogre-Boy the coast is clear," Tasuki said, heading toward the cabins.

* * *

The cove the ship had left behind stood at last in peace, the half-collapsed cave looking out over no sound but the babble of the eddying water rising up the rocks.

Then, suddenly, there was no cave. There was no chamber, no boulder, no mountain face on that spot to have formed them from. There was nothing on the gravel shore but a man in a flamboyant opera costume who toyed thoughtfully with an empty clam shell. His face was elaborately painted with blue flourishes around his eyes and solid black covering his chin below a red upper lip, and the breeze tugged at long plumes from the golden crown on his head.

What a fascinating development, he thought. The Suzaku no Miko and the Emperor of Konan, caught in a thwarted love! That could be the crux of everything, really, and while that left himself in the role of a villain, it was one he could relish, given the proper turn. On the other hand, the guard's confession had seemed like the sort of thing someone would die after unburdening themselves of, and he had presented her with the perfect opportunity to sacrifice herself for the lovers, but she had survived. Surely it meant that she had some important role to play later on...

Miboshi dragged himself out of the water nearby, badly bruised and sputtering. His prayer-wheel had been smashed, leaving him unable to levitate and so unaccustomed to using his legs that he could scarcely stand. He fixed the opera player with murderous eyes. "Tomo! You were supposed to help me!"

"You never introduced me," Tomo said affrontedly.

"_'Never introduced' you?_"

"Of course, if you had said 'why should you think I came alone?' or something of that kind, it would have been different, but 'I never fight alone'? That only implied your usual pets."

"_And it never occurred to you to surprise them!_"

His voice was so high with exasperation that it was becoming a squeak, and Tomo looked down contemptuously at the sound. "A surprise should still flow gracefully; to do otherwise would be the clumsiness of a hack," he insisted.

Miboshi sharpened his glare, but he had long since found it futile to look into Tomo's mind. It was like a statue garden behind those painted eyes, a maze filled with and defined by useless things carved in immovable, impenetrable stone. There was no point in trying to understand how and what he thought, if what he did could be called 'thinking' at all.

"In any case, I'm certain it was meant to be this way," Tomo said, putting the best face he could on it. Today, Miboshi's pedestrian bungling had denied him his starring role, but perhaps it would have been a premature climax for him to step onto the stage now. He was certain that this mysterious play had many more thrilling chapters to come before its conclusion; he would merely have to bide his time until his role presented itself. The great question was: was it a comedy or a tragedy?

* * *

By the time Tasuki and Chiriko re-emerged from below decks, Yui was quite certain that there was a scent in the air. They weren't out of the mountains yet, but had come to a straight place where she could see far down the river, and a pale gray haze hung over the water in the distance. _Is it smoke?_ "Do you all smell that?" she asked the others.

Chiriko sniffed the air; coming up into it just now, he wasn't inured to the scent. "Incense...?"

As soon as he said it, Yui knew he was right. That could even be incense smoke downstream, "But why are we smelling it out here like this? So much of it would have to be burning..."

"Maybe a storehouse caught fire," Tasuki shrugged.

Hotohori and Chichiri had composed themselves, although she was still worse for the wear and stayed sitting on the deck even as he rose unsteadily.

"Hotohori-chan, are you all right no da?"

He nodded. "It's passing."

"What happened?" Nuriko asked. "Miboshi was doing something..."

"He sent a vision into my mind," Hotohori said.

"What... What did you see no da?" Chichiri asked.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter; it was only a trick." Even now he flinched inwardly at the memory of it, but the last thing he wanted was to let himself think there was anything more to it.

"And you," Nuriko turned on Chichiri, "what did you think you were doing? Is that mask worth your life?" Her tone was more pleading than commanding, noticeably different from when she resorted to scolding Hotohori, but it was still sharp, and Chichiri only had the energy to moan and hug her knees.

Yui touched her arm. "Nuriko, not now...?" As she grudgingly fell silent, Yui turned to Tasuki. "Where's Tamahome?" she asked him.

"Ah, he's still sulkin'," he said, pointing back over his shoulder.

Yui frowned, and very much doubted that he was "sulking." In all the time she had known Tamahome, she had never seen him run from a fight, certainly not one where he could help Yui and the others. However, there had been one time, when they had felt Hotohori and Chichiri's injuries and rushed back to the palace; at just a glimpse of Miaka down a hallway, he had jumped back like someone surprised by a snake. It was easy to understand; Miaka and Miboshi were the two who had commanded him back in Kutou, and with him still liable to that influence and Mitsukake, the only one who could remove their control, now gone...

Yui's stomach sank with grief and shame. Mitsukake was gone. She couldn't trust what Miboshi said, but if it was true, he could even be dead. She hadn't known him as well as the others. In a strange way, it might have been less painful had Nuriko or Tasuki gone missing; she wouldn't feel so much like she had just dragged them into this only to let them down.

Hotohori paced slowly into the prow and inhaled deeply, his brows drawn in with thought. The incense in the air had continued to grow stronger — the haze downstream was surely its smoke — and had taken shape as a dry spicy wood odor touched with a dark and rich but subtle sweetness. "I know this scent," he said, eyes closed in thought. Suddenly he looked back. "Chichiri, have you ever been in one of Genbu's temples?"

"Mmm?" When she lifted her head and breathed in, her face opened up a bit. "You're right no da."

"This is Genbuseikoh!" Chiriko questioned excitedly.

"I'm all but certain," he said.

"What is that? 'Genbu... sei...'?" Yui asked.

"A special sacred incense used only by the Monks of Genbu," Chiriko explained.

"I remember it from visits by Hokkan's diplomats. I was also given a small amount as a gift at my coronation, and it was considered a great gesture of respect and friendship."

"Wait," Tasuki interjected, "their diplomats are monks?"

"Of course they are," Chiriko insisted. "Hokkan's entire civilian political class is monks. But this is strange. In Hokkan, Genbuseikoh is more valuable than gold. For someone to be burning this much of it..."

"We should investigate the source," Hotohori said. "It may be that they're trying to signal us. Or, if it is a burning storehouse, any help we could be in protecting it would be looked on well."

"But if they want to talk to us, are we sure we want to talk to them?" Tasuki asked.

"I don't believe they would harm us," Hotohori said. "We've had friendly relations and trade with Hokkan for years; they wouldn't want to disrupt that with such a grave offense against Konan."

"They have a princess who comes from Konan's royal family, too," Chiriko said.

"After all, we told them we were coming," Hotohori continued. "It would be senseless to shun them now."

"I'll tell the captain to be ready to weigh anchor," Nuriko said.

As the ship plowed forward into the thick of the smoke, the scent, pleasant in moderation, started to make Yui's eyes and nose burn. Picking herself up at last, Chichiri muttered a word, and the breeze changed direction to give them a slight tailwind, just enough to clear the air. Soon, the mountains on either side of them fell away at last into rolling green hills, and the column of smoke could be seen where it flowed out between them. As that low place came into view, Yui and the Seishi caught sight of the fire, surrounded by solid black figures.

"There they are no da," Chichiri told Yui.

"Helloooooa!" Yui shouted to them, when she thought she was in earshot.

One of the figures, who had a flash of white across his chest, stood out in front of the others and called back to her. "Hail, Suzaku no Miko!"

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW

_In Hokkan, it is said that the White is the color of this world and Black is the color of Heaven. As Yui and her Seishi travel to its capital in the snow-bound north, they come to understand this, but there is no beauty in the blackness that begins to spread across the heavens in Nakago's eyes._

NEXT TIME:  
The Blackness of Heaven

Behind the Scenes Trivia:

The only thing I remember about canon!Tenkou is that he was in an OVA that made no flipping sense.


	34. The Blackness of Heaven

Fushigi Yuugi:  
The Mirrorverse

by Fox in the Stars

_Yui, Hotohori, and Nuriko have been reunited with their comrades, despite the trickery of Seiryuu's Sei Tomo and an attack from Miboshi. However, even as they are joined by envoys from Hokkan, Mitsukake remains lost to them, and Miboshi's subtler weapons will soon strike home among both Suzaku and Seiryuu's people._

Episode Thirty-four:  
The Blackness of Heaven

"We wish to join you aboard your ship!" the head of the Monks of Genbu shouted. The sailors expertly brought the vessel to anchor just beside the monks' position and began conducting them aboard, along with a good deal of baggage — much of it, no doubt, what was left of their incense. In the meantime, Nuriko went to fetch Tamahome from below decks.

The first of the monks aboard was the leader with the white sash, who approached Yui and her Seishi, allowing her a closer look at him. He appeared to be a moderately roundish man under the costume, and he wore a short, boxy, cyllindrical hat, and boots and trousers under a heavy, well-tailored robe with simple decorations of tucks and seams at his cuffs and lapel and a belt at the waist from which a strand of shiny hematite prayer beads draped. What the collar might have looked like, however, remained a mystery, as his head and neck were completely obscured by a sheer but opaque black veil attached under the hat, long enough for the ends to rest on his chest and shoulders, and open at the sides just high enough to keep it from bunching up. Every stitch of his garments was black except the sash that set him apart from his fellows, a narrow strip of soft, silky, bright white fabric with several knots in it that hung on his shoulder and angled across his body to where its ends were tied together at his hip. The rest of the monks, otherwise in identical costumes, didn't wear anything like it. Especially since those in solid black didn't seem to talk much, Yui couldn't help thinking that they looked like black-clad Kabuki stagehands in winter coats, but they nonetheless made dignified figures.

The leader cupped his hands together palms down in front of his chest and bowed. "The Sacred Order of Genbu welcomes the Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi to our land. I am Master Tan, and I have been sent here to guide and assist you." He straightened again to look at his hosts; when his face turned in Hotohori's direction, he froze, and even his veil didn't hide the fact that he was staring. At the same time, Chichiri moved a finger slightly, counting the knots in his sash.

"So you recieved our message?" Hotohori asked.

"Indeed we did."

"You honor us too much no da," Chichiri said. "—I mean signalling us the way you did no da."

"I only thank the god for sending a favorable wind," he replied.

_You don't know the half of it_, Yui thought, remembering what even the first hint of their sacred incense had done to Miboshi's demons.

"With that way of speaking, you must be Chichiri," Tan went on. "I've heard a great deal about you."

"Then you know not to be surprised if I start calling you 'Tan-chan,'" she said. She had recovered from her earlier trauma enough to make him laugh with that.

"But why do you want to help us, anyway?" Tasuki asked him.

"Let us speak later of reasons," he said. "For now we must get underway again as quickly as possible; I understand that time is of the essence."

* * *

All the commotion had delayed the mid-day meal until after the monks were aboard, and although they declined to eat, Master Tan came to the table to talk and sat directly opposite Yui.

"What do you do?" Chiriko asked him.

"Excuse me?"

"Your work or your post," he clarified.

"I serve the god Genbu."

"It's just because of all the knots," Chiriko said. "I wondered if you were a government official. —I hope I'm not being rude!"

"Not at all, but I will merely say I serve the god Genbu," Tan answered. He apparently noticed Yui's confusion. "Your young Sei refers to the significance of my sash. In our country, we say that white is the color of this world, and black is the color of Heaven. Thus, we in the Sacred Order wear black garments, but some of us must fulfill roles that preclude renouncing this world, and we indicate these remaining ties with knots in a white sash."

"I was wondering where you got princes from, if it was monks running the place," Tasuki remarked. Hotohori looked scandalized; Tan only laughed, although he might have been blushing behind the veil.

"Tasuki did ask earlier why you were helping us," Yui reminded him. "Won't it make trouble for you, to take a side between us and Kutou?"

"When possible, we have tried to maintain friendly relations on both sides," Tan said, "but if it comes to a crisis, with so much at stake as when the gods are to be summoned... This world was meant to exist in balance, with four gods ruling four empires. Konan has respected this for as long as anyone can remember, and as long as Kutou doesn't, they're a menace to everyone. Indeed, there is a degree of self-interest on our parts; when Kutou was able to rule Konan securely, they had an opportunity for designs on us next, since they controlled the river as well as our shared border. Sailing an army through Sairou's capital to attack us would hardly have been accepted, but they could have cut off crucial imports from both directions and threatened Sairou against interfering. And besides, our ties with Konan have been particularly warm in recent years."

"You've also got spies to tell you what kind of people we are," Nuriko said, with surprising forwardness.

Again, Tan only laughed. "It's true, no use denying it. Our eyes in your court and Kutou's tell us which Miko is more likely to use her wishes well."

Yui looked down at her plate; along with the usual sadness for Miaka came a pang of sympathetic shame. Apparently all over this world people knew what a state her friend had fallen into.

"That said..." Tan's voice became more forceful and grave. "We may prefer to see Suzaku summoned, but we can hardly afford to antagonize Kutou openly. Even if we could, the Shogun wouldn't stand for it."

"The Shogun?" Yui asked.

He sighed. "In theory, our Emperor as head of the Sacred Order is the supreme ruler of Hokkan, but the truth is that the Sacred Order is not in command of the military, and so the Shogun in practice is equal to his Majesty. The power that each side has over the other and over the people is a complex and delicate matter."

_Oh, checks and balances_, Yui thought.

"Because of this, we are offering our help strictly in secret, from our own people as well as Kutou," Tan said. "Until we reach the capital, we will conceal ourselves here below."

"If you put on different clothes..." Yui began.

Tan shook his head. "It is a thing which cannot be done," he said firmly, but she didn't think reproachfully. "Indeed I must ask you, also, that we be left strictly alone when we take meals or sleep, and that you make no attempt to see our faces."

"That's asking us to trust you, isn't it?" Tasuki said. "'Leave us alone and don't look what we're doing'?"

"But that is normal for them no da," Chichiri offered.

Her word wasn't the thing to convince Tasuki, but Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chiriko all nodded, so he finally shrugged an assent. Yui looked down the table to see Tamahome's reaction, but he was only toying with his food in gloomy silence.

"What do you have planned when we reach the capital?" Hotohori asked.

"We know where the Shinzahou is kept, and we will take you to that place, but..." Tan turned to Yui. "Once you are inside, you must face its guardians alone. We cannot interfere with them, and none of your Seishi may accompany you."

Tasuki grumbled, more suspicious than ever, but had by that time given up on the others coming to their senses.

* * *

_'As days went by, the Suzaku no Miko's ship continued along the river toward Hokkan's capital city, far to the north,'_ Keisuke read. _'To those accustomed to Konan's fair weather, the wind began to harden with cold. Chichiri recovered her strength and vitality. Tasuki kept a wary watch over the Monks of Genbu who accompanied them, but they made no mischief. Tamahome kept himself below decks also, afflicted with deep melancholy._

_ 'As they travelled, Seiryuu's Sei Miboshi also recovered himself from his injuries and used his magic to rejoin his Miko and his fellow Seishi who accompanied her as they travelled over land toward Hokkan's capital.'_

* * *

Miaka sat across the campfire from Amiboshi, who played a slow, sweet song on his flute. Despite it, she still shied away from Ashitare, who sat hunched nearby.

Suboshi returned from the carriages with a blanket, and draped it over Miaka's shoulders for her. "Miaka-sama, Ashitare's not going to hurt you."

"It's my fault, though," Ashitare said dejectedly. "You could go to town and sleep inside if it wasn't for me..."

Miaka looked confused, so Suboshi explained. "Whenever he goes out around people, they get scared and start a panic or they attack him. Back home, Nakago could go with him and keep things under control because everybody knew the Shogun when they saw him, but out here... Well, I guess out here Nakago's in the same boat you are," he said to Ashitare. "See, it's not all your fault."

"But, people try to hurt him just because of how he looks?" Miaka asked. "That's not fair!"

Amiboshi's song continued without a ripple, but Suboshi and Ashitare gave her a quizzical look, and she realized how what she had just said reflected on her own reaction. Suboshi finally smiled at her and rubbed Ashitare's hair. "Come on, it's okay."

Still fighting back nervousness, she nonetheless edged closer and rubbed the huge werewolf's head herself, and his contented smile made her feel more at ease. She turned to Amiboshi; "Hey, can you play a popular song?"

He lowered his flute. "Well, that _was_ something all the palace servants sing lately..."

"Does it have words?"

"Ah, it's a dead girlfriend song," Suboshi scoffed. His brother sighed.

Miaka didn't like the sound of that. "I meant popular like B'z anyway..." _Of course no one in the book has heard of the songs I like..._

"I don't know anything like that," Amiboshi admitted. "But maybe you could teach it to me, if you could sing it?"

"Oh! Um, okay!" She considered for a moment. "This one's called 'Love Phantom,' and I'll just skip the parts that aren't singing..." After a deep breath, she opened her mouth and fairly shouted out: "_**'I don't need anything, gonna throw it all away! . . .'**_"

Suboshi and Ashitare jumped, but Amiboshi listened attentively, tapping with his foot to get the rhythm. He couldn't help thinking that people sang immodestly in the world Miaka was from...

"_**'. . . When we two, you and me, join together into one, I feel all around me such an ecstasy! . . .'**_"

Very immodestly, but with such bold melody...

Although Nakago had stayed back by the carriages, Miaka's voice caught his attention. When he looked over to the campfire, he found her sitting closer to Ashitare than she ever had before, and he smiled to himself when he realized that she was singing. As the days had passed, she had begun to shed the sullenness she had brought back from Konan and nursed in the palace. If the expedition could amount to an extended camping trip with Ashitare and the twins, it might be the best medicine he had yet found for her.

_Nakago, what _ _ **are** _ _ you thinking?_

His smile collapsed into a scowl. _Miboshi._ "So you're back. What about Tomo?"

_I am not that lunatic's keeper! Thanks to his —_ here the thought was a jumble of imprecation that defied words _— I was unable to stop the Suzaku no Miko at the river. What was that? You don't seem disappointed._

He wasn't, and there was no use trying to hide it now. _We'll have to continue on as best we can then._

_ Racing them to the capital? You realize it's on the river, of course._

_ I've seen maps, Miboshi._

_ You aren't acting as if you have. It's utterly impossible to outrun their ship with our horses, and if you're counting on them to spend time searching once they arrive, the Monks of Genbu are helping them. Does that surprise you?_

He hadn't expected it, but it wasn't a surprise; either of the other empires would be mad to side with Kutou in this fight.

_What a thing to think about your own country!_ came Miboshi's accusatory delight.

_To face facts is competence, not sedition,_ Nakago countered, focusing effort on keeping Miboshi's telepathy further at bay.

_**Are**__ you facing facts?_ Miboshi questioned. _We won't reach the capital before they find the Shinzahou, and if we try, we'll only end up following in their trail and lagging behind them all the way. But then, you know that, don't you? You'd __**like**__ that, wouldn't you?_

Nakago stonewalled him, but could still mentally hear his messages over the barrier.

_And suppose I were to tell the Emperor that you were sabotaging the Seiryuu no Miko's quest on purpose?_

What he was doing, keeping Miaka from summoning Seiryuu before she was ready and thus preventing the likely catastrophic results, was the exact opposite of sabotage, but he was aware that the Emperor was unlikely to see it that way. Even if it would be only Miboshi's word, it would be child's play for him to use his telepathy to light a spark of suspicion in the Emperor's mind and blow it up into a flame...

_After all, you left something very important back at the palace, didn't you?_

So he was going to use Soi as a bargaining chip. Nakago's jaw clenched, but he maintained the mental wall. He knew that if she were here and could speak, the woman who had clung to her will and dignity even through all the abuses Soi had suffered would tell him never to give in. It could even be that it wouldn't do any good, that he couldn't save her no matter what he did...

Miboshi taunted him from the outside. _Did you think you could keep from __**me**__ the thing that's never quite out of your mind? You're nothing but a pathetic clown to me, Nakago. You show yourself to everyone as the mighty Shogun who commands Kutou's army with an iron fist and ranks himself above even the Emperor, but all the time you're really thinking that you'll die without that diseased whore!_

With a crackle of blue energy, Nakago whipped around in a rage to what he thought was Miboshi's position, but there was nothing there.

_Tut-tut._

"Nakago, what is it!" Suboshi shouted from the campfire.

_Now now, you want to keep this between you and me, don't you?_ Miboshi's mind was so close again that the thought came like a conspiratorial whisper, laden with the implicit threat of what he could do to the others.

"It's nothing; a false alarm!" he shouted back. He knew that it was laying out in plain sight: _Miboshi, I'll kill you!_

_That won't be so simple. Right now, I can see you while you can't see me, and you saw how easy it is for me to misdirect you if you search._

"Right now" that was the case, but it wouldn't always be. He had to sleep sometime.

_No, no, you need me alive,_ he argued all too calmly. _I couldn't stop the Suzaku no Miko, but I didn't come away emptyhanded. Thanks to me, we have Suzaku's Miracle Healer Mitsukake in our power. Now, then, haven't I done well?_

It sent Nakago's mind spinning off balance. The Sei of Suzaku who could heal, the only thing he knew that could save Soi... _Where is he?_

_In a place where his comrades cannot possibly enter to save him; I was very careful. So careful, I'm not sure anyone but me could go there, in fact..._ The thought included just a bit of the reality behind it; not enough to identify the place, but enough to make plain that it was no mere dishonest taunt. _Of course, since I couldn't stop the Suzaku no Miko alone, he will have to wait until our duty out here is done._

This time it was Miboshi who didn't seem properly disappointed by his failure. Surely he would have killed Yui and her Seishi if he could, but it was now obvious that capturing Mitsukake had been his primary goal in that mission from the start. He had known that it wouldn't be enough to hold Soi's death over Nakago's head, he would have to hold her life as well.

_That's right_, Miboshi pressed him, abandoning all pretense. _You can't throw up your hands and say there was nothing you could have done. You have tonight to think about it, but when you give a direction to the drivers in the morning, it's deciding between life and death. Could you say 'death' even if you wanted to, I wonder...?_

Nakago failed to suppress a reflexive _I can't. What plan are you suggesting?_ he asked, struggling not to make it a total concession.

_Head them off, of course. Once they have Genbu's Shinzahou, they still need Byakko's, and there aren't so many ways through those mountains for someone in a hurry. I doubt they'll take the river again, but in any case those black cloaks you and the Emperor are so proud of can tell us which way they're coming in time to ready an ambush._

_I'll consider it_, Nakago answered with careful calm.

_Oh, I know you will._ With that, Miboshi finally withdrew.

Nakago stood still for a long time to see that Miboshi would leave him alone. His cloak had fallen a little, and the cold evening breeze tickled at his neck. Amiboshi had begun playing Miaka's song on his flute, and it wasn't the thing for someone whose heart was already pounding, so he finally climbed up into one of the carriages sitting secure in its chocks. He formed a barrier around its interior, shutting out both Miboshi and the sound; secluding himself that way to think was such a habit with him that surely the others wouldn't see it as anything amiss.

But this time, he couldn't think. He knew that he had to, if he was to find some way out of the trap Miboshi had him cornered in, and he willed his mind into motion, but nothing came out of it, and he only sat there alone in the dark.

* * *

_'In this way, the Shogun passed the night without sleeping, and when dawn came, he directed the carriages westward toward Sairou, intending to bide his time until he could counter Miboshi's threats.'_

Keisuke sat back again, with a sick feeling in his stomach. For the first time, the book's picture of Miaka was convincingly recognizeable, but it had given him only a glimpse of her before revealing that she was caught in the machinations of its bloodthirsty villain.

Still, he shook it off. _Get ahold of yourself, Keisuke. Demons and mind-readers, it's crazy, it's not real. Whoever set this up, it's not like it's a secret she likes B'z._

On a whim, he took a handful of pages and flipped through them forward, then backward, in case it was the old trick in which each page was printed on only one side and every second one was shorter, so that flipping through one way looked normal, and flipping through the other way looked blank, but no, what was written was written and what was blank was blank no matter which way he turned it, and he went back in frustration to just reading it.

_'As the Suzaku no Miko's ship approached the capital of Hokkan, the white northern mountains came into view far away on the horizon, and in the darkness of the evening, snow began to fall.'_

* * *

Yui and Chiriko had just finished converting the strap on Hotohori's sword for a quick-release — they had settled on a simple looped knot in a fabric toothy enough not to slip out by accident — and were trying it out in front of him and Nuriko when Chichiri burst into the cabin.

"What are you all doing down here no da?" she demanded. "You're missing the snow no da!"

"But it's cold up there," Chiriko said.

Chichiri produced one of her hats from her cape and held it out over the floor. A cascade of thick fabrics tumbled out of it with a _phlauph!_ until there was a heaping pile of warm garments in front of her: blankets, coats, mittens, scarves, hats; some knitted, some quilted, some embroidered.

Nuriko laughed. "'Fifty-seven blankets and thirteen coats'...?"

"I guess they'll come in useful after all no da."

Yui looked at the two of them quizzically.

"The people in her home village have been making her things like that for years," Nuriko explained.

"Even when I was your age," Chichiri said, pointing at Chiriko, "so you don't have any excuse no da."

Yui pulled out a pink quilted coat with embroidered blue fish patterns and began looking for matching accessories, even as Tama pounced on the pile and treated every item being taken from it as a sudden favorite. "Chichiri, could you take one to Tamahome, too?" she asked.

"I was going to do that no da."

"But if you could talk to him," Yui added. "I mean... I can only imagine how he feels, but I don't know if I should..."

"That's _why_ I was going to do that no da," Chichiri told her.

"Have you had any further visions about Mitsukake?" Hotohori asked before she could leave.

She shook her head sadly. "I still just see the same thing no da..."

"The cave we were in?" Yui questioned.

"I don't know if it's the same one," she said, "just a cave with darkness below and only a little light high up no da..."

"Thank you for your efforts," Hotohori said.

"I'd do that even if no one asked no da. Now you all go up and have fun no da!"

"I'll see if Tasuki will give our guests some room to breathe," Nuriko said. "He's got a coat already."

Chichiri left Chiriko wrestling Tama for each foot of a scarf and went down to the galley. In the last few days, Tamahome had taken to doing the dishes, always very slowly, and she hadn't seen him anywhere else since dinner. Sure enough, there he was with the tubs of water. At the moment he was just leaning on the edge of one of them with folded arms, holding a plate with its edge in his mouth.

"Anou... Did you rinse that off no—?"

_**CRNCH!**_ He bit down on it as his face screwed up, and he had to spit out pieces. "_Bleagh! _No!" How he hadn't noticed the taste of the soap before then was a mystery even to himself as he snatched a clean towel to wipe off his tongue.

She rolled up her sleeves, sat down on the opposite side of the tub, and started on the dishes as well. "Do you think you can talk about it no da?" she asked.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you," Tamahome said, sluggishly getting back into the work now that she was setting an example. "I want you to send me back."

Chichiri dropped a cup with a _sploosh!_ "Tamahome-chan..."

"You know why, and don't tell me you don't think I should," he said. "It's not like that Miboshi character is just going to leave us alone, and now that Mitsukake's not here... The best thing I could do to keep Yui safe is run away, and I couldn't even do that right!" He clenched his jaw against the threat of tears.

"There will be plenty of things to deal with that aren't Miboshi no da," she pointed out.

He shook his head. "It doesn't take much of him."

She couldn't argue with that; one wrong word during one encounter with Miboshi — or with Miaka, although Chichiri might be able to counteract one of her commands — and the rest wouldn't matter. "But even going back, you can't know if it's the safest way no da. If he went there after you, none of us would be there to help no da." But she knew right away that suggesting nowhere was safe only heightened his distress.

"I have to take a bet one way or the other," he said. "Racing for those other-gods'-whatevers..."

"Shinzahou," she offered.

"Well, I think he'd stay on that and not take time to bother with me... You could check in on me, too, and then if something happened, you'd... You'd know to expect me," he said darkly.

It was a reasonable enough calculation. The thought of sending Tamahome back like this, with his dignity brought so low, was hardly bearable, but even Chichiri couldn't just dismiss the risk, of Tamahome having his free will taken from him again in itself, as much as of Yui or the rest of them being hurt. Still... "Do you really want to go no da?"

"It doesn't matter whether I want to or not." He scrubbed a plate conspicuously hard.

Chichiri showed a little rueful smile. "You sound like Hotohori-chan," she said. "...Although just between you and me, your reasons are better no da..."

"Well, he didn't get himself into something like this." Tamahome worked in silence for a moment. "He deserves to win."

"Tamahome-chan... Love isn't about winning or losing or what you deserve no da."

"But I used to be so... I'd go on about 'I'm the one who'll always be there for you; I care enough to give everything I have,' and then I was the one who took off and left her and let myself get like this. —I know, we talked about it before," he cut her off as she opened her mouth, "but... While you were still in the capital, she tried to tell me that if he couldn't touch her... That if no man was allowed to touch her with love, that meant me, too. I said something about what if I touched her like a friend or a brother, and she called me a liar and ran away."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to—"

"But that's the thing," he insisted. "I _was_ a liar! I'm just upsetting her because I can't get my head together. She can't trust me about something like that; she can't even trust me not to kill her..."

"You know we'd all stop you no da."

"I hope so," he said and sniffed. "I mean if you get those Shinzahou things, you don't even really need me at all..."

Chichiri gripped the side of the tub. As soon as her empathy power told her that he wasn't too fragile for it, she lunged forward across the dishwater and slapped him. "I don't ever want you to think like that no da! And if you think that's the way to keep Yui-chan from getting hurt..." She was at a loss for words as to how misguided that would be.

"I know that, I was just..."

"It just feels that bad no da, ne?" she said, more softly.

He nodded.

"You know," she confided, "if it was Hotohori-chan, I never would have done that; he'd just think I was angry at him and feel worse no da."

"He takes everything too seriously," Tamahome said.

"So, what would you do back in the capital no da?"

"Well, since Dad lives there now I'd just go back home, I guess."

That Tamahome of all people would sound so diffident and spiritless about being reunited with his family was a distressing sign. "Promise me you'll stay with your family no da."

"Huh?"

"Well, you have to stay somewhere we can find you if we need you or you change your mind, and..." She trailed off. The real reason she wanted him to promise was that he needed supportive people around him, and his family might even be more helpful than the other Seishi, but she didn't think he needed her to say it. "If I'm going to send you back, you have to promise that you'll stay with your family, and that you'll tell your father everything that's happened no da."

He gave a slight start, but quickly settled into an attitude of acceptance. "If I was staying with my family and they did come for me, though..."

"We could at least send guards to the house no da."

He thought about it and nodded slowly.

"Promise no da?"

"Promise."

Chichiri sighed. Under the circumstances this was probably the best she could do. "So, when do you want to—"

"Right now."

She stared. "You don't want to say goodbye to everyone no da?"

He shook his head. "It'd just be awkward. Besides, you're supposed to check in on me every day, remember? I can always do it later."

"Well, all right then. I will check on you every day no da." She got up and took off her cape. The room was too small to lay it out flat, but she put it down in a rumpled pad and cast the teleportation spell. "There, just step onto it and it'll take you to your family's house no da."

He got up and walked around the tub, but only stood staring down at the cloak for a long time. "I think I need you to throw it over me," he said.

"You're sure no da?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Hesitantly, Chichiri picked up the cloak, but as she started to swing it toward him, his hands shot out like a reflex, catching her wrists and stopping her. They stared at each other for a moment before Tamahome pushed her away and threw himself against the opposite wall, screaming in frustration and beating his head on the timbers. "_**DAMMIT!**_"

"Tamahome-chan!" As she rushed to take hold of him, she remembered that Miboshi had said one thing to him during the battle before Chiriko had interfered.

_'Don't be leaving us, Tamahome.'_

She pulled him away from the wall, and he whipped around and seized her by the shoulders. "You can tell me to do something if he's not here, right?" he demanded. "You can _tell_ me to go back, right?"

Chichiri recoiled. It had been hard enough for her just to lay out the cape for him to go by his own choice. To make it an irresistible order was another thing altogether. Barely even meaning to, she shook her head.

"Why? I'm telling you, I want you to do it!"

"But if it's me telling you to..."

"You can't take away free will I don't have," he said bitterly.

"That doesn't mean I have to be the one who does things like that no da!" she insisted. "I don't know if it would work anyway no da."

Her sad and angry face told him it would be cruel to argue, but he wasn't ready to give up. "Look, I'll make you a deal," he said. "You can use that thing you got from Taiitsukun to make a prophecy anytime, right? So you can see whether it would be better if I stay or if I go."

"My visions aren't that simple no da," she warned. "I might not be able to see anything about it, or it might not make any sense, or it might not mean what you'd think it did, or—"

"Just try it, okay?" he insisted. "If it looks like something bad will happen if I stay, then you have to send me back, but if it doesn't, then... then I'll just forget about it."

"Well, all right no da..."

The two of them sat back down, and Chichiri took the gold charm on her necklace and rubbed it between her hands. Her face again relaxed into the blankness of a trance, but soon her eyebrows twisted curiously. She worked the charm with a bit more insistency, but at last let it go with a shake of her head. "No, that's all no da..."

"What did you see?" he asked. "Anything?"

"A giant tree no da."

"A... wha?" He stared incredulously. "What _about_ a giant tree?"

"It was really really big, and it was moving around, and I think people live in it no da."

"Who?"

"I told you it might not make any sense no da," she said.

Tamahome had to admit that he had lost the wager, and let himself sag exhaustedly. "You don't actually want me to go; that makes a difference, too..."

"I would hope it doesn't, but it might no da," she admitted.

"Maybe I should just stab a stick into my ears," he said.

"It wouldn't help; it doesn't work like that no da," Chichiri told him, settling back down to the dishes.

"How _does_ it work, then?"

"Something about the sound travelling through the air and hitting your whole body; it's totally weird no da."

He finally picked up a rag again, and the two of them washed the dwindling pile of dishes in silence for awhile.

"When we're done here, the others went up on the deck to watch the snow no da," Chichiri finally said. "Yui-chan wanted me to bring you a coat so you could go too no da."

He nodded slowly, but it was a long moment before he spoke. "Is there a mark on my head? Where I hit it?" he asked.

She looked. "We can cover it up with a hat no da."

* * *

Up on the deck, the sky had turned dark, but patches of stars and a round bright moon were visible through the patchy clouds, and the sailors had set up lanterns. Large, light flakes wafted down through the pools of light and dusted the deck. As Yui watched the snow fall, it reminded her of winter in Japan and Christmas time, but the others regarded it with such awe that she couldn't help feeling bemused. Hotohori tried to catch falling flakes on his hands and look at the lacy crystals before they melted, and Chiriko stooped and gathered it up in his hands, although it lay so thinly on the deck that he had to sweep up a wide arc.

"It's because it almost never snows in Konan," Nuriko told her, apprently noticing the look on her face as she watched them. "Maybe every year or two, in the dead of winter, or a little more in the northern part of the country, but it never stays on the ground."

"And up here it isn't even winter," the captain added. "Good thing, too; that time of year this far north, we'd have to worry about the river icing up."

"The people who live here must get tired of it," Yui said. She smiled and waved as Chichiri and Tamahome came up from below, but then curiosity drew her to the railing, and she looked out at the scenery of Hokkan drifting by on the shore. Fields, forests, and the occasional house with firelight in its windows were all blanketed with enough snow to glow cold white in the moonlight, describing the landscape in luminous shapes rising up out of the darkness. Even as she gazed in wonder, she could well imagine that someone who spent their whole lives in such a place would see cold and wet, not beauty, and she leaned her head back to look up at the night sky.

She remembered what Master Tan had said: _'In our country, we say that white is the color of this world, and black is the color of Heaven.'_ From here, it wasn't so strange that it should look that way.

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW

_Yui and her Seishi arrive in Hokkan's capital at last, but even with the aid of Master Tan and his monks, they must still come face to face with the guardians of the Shinzahou, and with the guardians of the Empire itself. In a land that sees its rulers as emissaries of Heaven, an innocent false move can have unexpected consequences._

NEXT TIME:  
In a Strange Land

Behind the Scenes Trivia:

Our original plan was for Chichiri's divine implement to augment her mimcry power, but when I came back after The Long Hiatus, I changed my mind and thought it should augment the actual Chichiri power (see the Gaiden on episode 31).

OMAKE  
When I Cry for Nuriko

Just re-posting something that went down with my old website but that I'm still rather fond of, even if it seems clumsy to me now. "When I Cry for Nuriko" is a filk inspired by my already-mentioned love-hate relationship with the original Fushigi Yuugi and by an assertion made on a now-long-defunct website that filk was the geekiest thing anyone could ever do. Obviously when I read that all those years ago, I had to try it, and this is the result.

When I Cry for Nuriko

_sung to the tune of "To the Moon and Back" by Savage Garden_

I can remember a time  
When Seishi were needed.  
Each had a purpose in the grand design.  
Then somehow, a piece of jewelry  
Took that away and they began to die.

I know that  
Seven is a lot to write and  
Far to spread a thin spotlight,  
But I love them all even if you don't, so  
I tell you that no Shinzahou can  
Take the place of friends I know,  
But now they're gone and here I pray to you like you were a god.  
(And now aren't you?)

I'm sayin':  
When I cry for Nuriko  
Do you hear?  
Do you understand me?  
I don't expect you to make every wish come true.  
Can't you at least just hear me cry?

Hotohori died fighting Nakago.  
Sometimes I think that it was suicide.  
Mitsukake, we barely knew him.  
Can someone tell me why he had to die?

I'm thinkin'  
Chiriko was just a kid, and  
We admire what he did, but  
Tell me, didn't he deserve a chance at life?  
But the one that breaks my mind and  
Keeps me awake at night  
Is the moment when I realized that Seishi could die.  
(You know the one I mean.)

So tell me—  
When I cry for Nuriko  
Do you hear?  
Do you understand me?  
I don't expect you to make every wish come true.  
Can't you at least just hear me cry?

_(Spoken, analogous to the "countdown" in "To The Moon And Back")_  
Tamahome died, too, but he came back.  
I don't know why no one else was that special.

I know that  
Seven is a lot to write and  
Far to spread a thin spotlight,  
But I love them all even if you don't, so  
I tell you that no Shinzahou can  
Take the place of friends I know,  
But now they're gone and here I pray to you like you were a god.  
(And now aren't you?)

I'm prayin':  
When I cry for Nuriko  
Do you hear?  
Do you understand me?  
I don't expect you to make every wish come true.  
Can't you at least just hear me cry?


	35. In a Strange Land

Fushigi Yuugi:  
The Mirrorverse

by Fox in the Stars

_While Nakago is caught in Miboshi's manipulations and consents to lie in wait for them on the road to Sairou, Yui and the Sei of Suzaku complete their journey to Hokkan's capital, aided by the Sacred Order of Genbu itself. Despite that help, crucial tests and unexpected intrigues still lie ahead; joy and fear await side by side._

Episode Thirty-five:  
In a Strange Land

The following day the captain expected to reach the capital of Hokkan by mid-morning, and Master Tan gathered Yui and the Seishi below to discuss their final plans for when they reached the city. The monks would disembark first, then the Seishi later at a different dock, and Tan gave them a few basic maps of the city, telling them to come at sunset to a certain area at the perimeter of the great monastery where there would be a secret entrance, a necessity because military guards kept a strict watch at all the monastery's gates, although they weren't allowed inside it under any circumstances. Yui was beginning to understand what Tan had meant about the "complex and delicate matter" of balancing Hokkan's religious orders and its military.

Tan also suggested that they split up when they disembarked, since all seven of them made for a conspicuous crowd, so after Chichiri handed out spending money and they offered a final round of gratitude and farewells to the captain, they at last descended to the dock and set foot on the shore of Hokkan. As the sailors pulled up the gangplank behind them, Yui felt the knowledge fall into place inside her that there was no turning back now, but it was better that way. A cold wind swept over the waterfront, and she had to hold her hat on.

"Nee, Tasuki," Chichiri said, "this means that you and I have been in all four Empires now."

"Hey, yeah — you, me, and Ogre-Boy," he said.

"Don't remind me," Tamahome grumbled.

"I will have been before we're finished," Yui said, with underlying optimism. "So if we're going to split up until this evening, who's going with who?"

Chichiri immediately took Tamahome's arm, a mere split second before Nuriko seized Hotohori and Chichiri, one in each hand.

Yui chuckled. "Well, that leaves me with Tasuki and Chiriko, or else we're a crowd again."

"Wha?" Nuriko looked around, flustered at her own miscalculation. "Well, if Tamahome went with—"

But Chichiri showed her a determined face, and Tasuki rested an arm on Yui's shoulder. "Hey, it's fine with me. We can handle it, right, kid?" He rubbed Chiriko's head.

"Um... Y- Yes." Chiriko was still hanging onto Mitsukake's medicine jar, which might be why Tama had perched on his shoulder and meowed more confidently.

"And you'll have the sword," Hotohori pointed out.

...Thus pointing out to Yui that he would be left without it. "You're sure you don't want it back?" she asked.

"Now more than ever," he said.

"Go on, buy us some souvenirs," Tasuki said. "Now I'm on dry, stable land again, I'm getting something to eat."

Yui waved back to the others as he set off and she and Chiriko followed after him.

* * *

_'Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, and Tamahome set off toward the market district, while the Suzaku no Miko and Chiriko followed—'_

_ **BRRRRRING!** _

Keisuke looked up. At the second ring he sprang for the phone, hoping it hadn't woken Hiro yet. "Hongou residence."

"Keisuke, that sounds like you." It was Tetsuya's voice.

"Yeah, it's me."

"It's been over an hour; how's it going up there?"

"Well..." He tried to think of a cover story and couldn't help remembering the flimsy things Hiro had told him when he had been the one on the other end of the line. "Not so good, to tell you the truth," he said, at a confidential volume. "Hiro doesn't actually know where they are, but he's really a mess; I don't want to just leave him like this..."

"Should I come up there?" Tetsuya asked.

"No, no, I, uh... I don't think he wants anybody to see him like that..."

"You want me to keep waiting for you?"

"Yeah, can you?"

"I'll be okay; I'll just read a book."

A short burst of laughter leapt up from Keisuke's throat before he could stop it.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, sorry, it's just... crazy, you know..."

"Yeah... Yeah, well, take care of yourself. I'm sure we'll find them."

"Yeah..."

"If it gets to be another hour or so I'll call again, okay?"

"That's a good idea. I'll talk to you then if I'm not down there yet," Keisuke agreed.

"Sure thing. Do what you can for Hiro, okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Later, then."

"Later." Keisuke hung up the phone, crept quietly far enough down the hall to see that Hiro had slept through the noise, then returned to the living room. He couldn't keep Tetsuya waiting forever. Sitting here reading along didn't actually seem to be doing much good, and he did have the note in his pocket with a lead: "Okuda Einosuke." He thought to check the phone book, but it left him empty-handed, and he flopped back onto the couch. The library would probably yield better results, but that idea didn't raise him back to his feet, not now. After all, he had bought more time and might as well take advantage of it, so he picked up the book again. _If I haven't gotten anywhere in another hour, I'll wake Hiro up and hand it off to him again_, he thought, turning over the newest page.

* * *

Yui and Chiriko followed Tasuki through the market district in search of a restaurant. In Konan, the markets usually took the form of open-air bazaars, but here in the flying snow and biting wind, that would clearly be impracticable, and the shops were all snug buildings with signs outside and sometimes painted pictures or even samples of their wares. Yui couldn't help being curious to go into some of them — jewelers, furriers, potteries, bakeries — but they would have all afternoon for that. She did think it safest to keep to such public areas where street thugs or any of Kutou's agents who might be lurking would feel more inhibited.

Toward the edge of the market, they finally found a place with an enticing aroma and an assuring scatter of customers, and the warm dining room was a welcome relief from the weather. None of them being familiar with the local food, when a stout and muscular but friendly woman asked what they wanted, Tasuki just pointed to another customer and asked for what they were having. What she brought them was a coarse tea with milk that Yui took for soup at first, fried meat-filled dumplings, and side dishes of cheese and pickles, plus a bowl of scraps that she put under the table for Tama.

"You all look like you're from Konan," the woman said, lingering sociably.

"Yep," Tasuki told her between mouthfuls.

"We get a lot of people from there these days. Well, not a lot really, but more than we used to, because there might be a war and all."

"We're just tourists," Yui said before her first bite of the dumplings. For the most part, she was consciously relying on Tasuki's street smarts, but she bristled at herself and people from Konan generally being thought of as refugees.

The woman looked around at them with a hint of curiosity, as though trying to add up their ages.

"They're scholars, I'm the protection," Tasuki offered, and she smiled and nodded.

"What is the meat in these?" Yui asked; it was a taste she wasn't used to, and she had read a few too many stories about travellers being drugged.

"Mutton," the woman told her.

"It's _good_, too," Tasuki said.

"Thank you! So, what are you here to study?"

Chiriko opened his mouth, but another customer came in the door, bringing a chilly breeze swirling momentarily over the room, and the hostess excused herself.

"What will you be having today?"

"The usual," the man said, taking a seat. "And let me warn you, there's a crowd behind me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, one of the princesses is going to the monastery; no work will get done until that's over, may as well..."

Sure enough, several knots of people came in after him, and within minutes, the room was awash in a mix of chatting voices.

"I guess for normal people trying to work, an Imperial procession is just a big disruption," Yui said. Apparently all these people had taken an early lunch to avoid one.

"Especially in this country," Chiriko confirmed. "They take the Emperor's Mandate of Heaven very seriously here, and..." He trailed off and stared into space for a moment, letting a pickle fall from his chopsticks. "Oh, no!" he suddenly burst out. "This is bad!"

"What?" Yui asked.

"If they actually went to buy souvenirs..." Chiriko shook himself back into focus and looked around, but concluded that the general noise of conversation in the room would safely mask anything he was saying. "On Master Tan's map, the road from the palace to the monastery goes right through the marketplace."

"Yeah, that's where these guys are coming from," Tasuki said.

"But if the others are there... In this country it's the law that anyone who can see or hear an Imperial procession has to prostrate themself toward it. You'll actually be arrested if you don't!"

"So?" Tasuki asked.

"Well... Can Hotohori-sama really do that? I mean, for him, especially if it's a ruler of another Empire..."

With a pang of dread, Yui understood what he was getting at. For the Emperor of Konan to bow would reflect on the whole country's dignity, and to bow to a foreign ruler would be a symbol of national subjugation.

Tasuki brushed it off far more easily. "Ah, nobody knows who he is out here, so it doesn't matter if he does," he said.

"But..." Chiriko objected.

"His elbows work if it's important enough; I've seen it."

This was news to Yui, and Chiriko looked positively shocked.

Tasuki saw them both staring at him, and nodded slightly toward Yui. "When you were sick. The Big Guy didn't want to help at first, and when your boyfriend begged, he _actually_ begged."

Chiriko frowned thoughtfully, and Yui drank her tea in silence. It was enough to keep her worries at bay but not quite silence them, and mention of Mitsukake brought back the feeling of loss, fear, and guilt. Chiriko had laid the medicine jar on their table, and it stood there in front of her like a memorial tablet.

_I really did just drag him into this..._

* * *

For only a few minutes every day, the sun's bright shadow fell over the crag where Mitsukake remained trapped. It didn't irritate him as it had at first; if he was sleeping, it woke him, but in any case, he only sat still with his eyes closed until it passed, as he was doing now. The violent restless fire in his body and the clotted fog wrapped around his mind had faded with the days, giving way to a clinging, leaden shroud that ached when he tried to lift it, slowing his movements and pulling him down on the ground.

When the sunlight was safely gone, one of the demons brought food up to him. Every day it was the same creature, the lower half of an overgrown insect with the upper half of a miniaturized human, and he couldn't decide whether its regular appearances endeared the thing to him or disgusted him. Every day it was some ostentatious delicacy arranged prettily on the plate; that was consistently annoying, and he would immediately stir and smash it into mush before setting about the work of eating it.

"This time of day, I know that you're awake," Tenkou's voice came up from below. "You've taken to sitting where I can't see you."

Mitsukake did spend much of his time sitting in the center of the crag where he couldn't see or be seen from the cave's floor. He also did his best to ignore his captor's monologues, but they were the only clear sound, so he couldn't help hearing, and with nothing else to do, he could hardly help paying attention.

"It must strike you as very strange to hear someone say that he wants to throw the world into chaos," Tenkou continued. "But then, it would strike others as very strange that a power like yours, that heals the sick and simply dispels evil, should have such tragic results. The gods are still dumb, savage beasts. Has it never struck you as absurd for them to pluck juvenile girls from some strange, far-off place, to make those the ones to whom they grant omnipotent power, to whom they subordinate all the struggling masses of their own world? I have known Mikos in my time — ignorant, selfish, and spoiled, every one of them. Of course, that would be the sort that would find her way to me, but I believe I prefer them. They expose Heaven in its essential corruption. If yours is not of that kind, it is blind luck, I assure you.

"And even those who wish this world well, what can be gained from such a ridiculous power? Once, very long ago, a Byakko no Miko wished to turn Sairou's desert into a garden of paradise. It lasted until the end of the age, then it all withered away. The people had behaved as though the garden would be there forever, and without it they starved by the thousands. Their entire society was brought to its knees. The survivors were driven into the arms of your own Empire to send food down that river to them, and for years Konan controlled them as a puppet state. Of course your people have long since forgotten that you ever did such a thing, but I am cursed with a long memory.

"That long memory tells me that the gods never give anything without taking something finer and purer away. You of all people know that too well."

Mitsukake sighed hotly; he didn't want to hear Shoka dragged into this diatribe, but he was a captive audience.

"You had been summoned to the capital, isn't that right?"

He drew a breath in surprise. "How did you...?"

"I know as many secrets as Taiitsukun knows," Tenkou told him.

That secret, Mitsukake had never told anyone but Shoka. When the court physician had come from the capital to plead with him and tell him that the Emperor was beyond anyone else's help, he had at first resisted. Knowing already that he was a Sei of Suzaku, he had feared that it was a ploy to lure him away from his home and hold him in the palace, but the man had given him every desperate assurance that he would keep Mitsukake's identity a secret, if that was his wish. He had been as good as his word, and he had been telling the truth.

_Did I recognize Hotohori when he came to my door? Is that why I was so angry?_ The space of a year had altered his appearance amazingly from the sickly, hollow-faced figure whose bed Mitsukake had been secretly conducted to, but it was possible.

"With the power the god gives them, it isn't natural for one of the Seishi to become ill," Tenkou pointed out. "You had to lose the one you loved because Suzaku gave a Sei's power and the Emperor's Mandate to a pitiful weakling. Unless of course, it was all part of some larger plan..."

Mitsukake had finally stopped listening. His mind shied away from thoughts of Shoka, but he could turn over in his mind that night in the palace, when the physician had ensured that he could work alone and unobserved, and he had used his power to heal the Emperor. Although he should have known, it had surprised him when Hotohori's mark of Suzaku appeared, seeming to call out feebly to his own from within a tangle of invisible black threads that was a mystery to him even now. He hadn't seen anything like it since — not large or intense, but it had refused to melt away like the diseases he was used to treating and had taken hours of patient work to unwind.

Even in this place, even after the tragedy that had awaited him, Mitsukake still felt a quiet surge of pride at having done so. With his patient breathing more freely as he went, he could have done part of the work and considered it sufficient — the thought had crossed his mind at the time; he had arrived very late and been tired — but he hadn't taken that easy option. Whatever those snarls might have been, if they yielded to his power, then he knew that they were causing pain and destruction to no good purpose, and he had sat for as long as it took to straighten them out and remove them, the same for the Emperor as he would have done if it had been a poor old woman back home in Choukou. _I used to do things like that_, he thought. To look back on himself in that way pleased him, but wistfully; it was so long ago, so far from this place that he might never escape from.

_I can't help anyone anymore._

Tenkou was still talking to himself. "...No, the gods should leave this world alone. Although I admit that it gives me great enjoyment when I can see one of them commanded by a girl cruel or stupid enough to make them look as contemptible and ridiculous as they deserve. What this one would do to Seiryuu; that, I would like to see..."

* * *

"What should we get for souvenirs?" Tamahome asked. The shop, located directly on the main thoroughfare, was a promising one for the purpose, a sprawling, thriving collection of woodwork ranging from architectural pillars and statues too big to have been carved from a single tree, all the way down to chopstick rests smaller than a person's thumb. Souvenir-sized options were almost too numerous. Nuriko was testing the balance of some staves, Hotohori and Chichiri were looking at haircombs and pendants and beads, and Tamahome himself had gravitated toward some wooden spoons with carved handles.

Chichiri was about to offer an opinion when a conspicuous hush suddenly fell over the shop. At the distant sound of a bell from the street outside, the other patrons and the craftsmen began filing out the door, and a bearded man who came from the back of the shop motioned to them to do the same. "Come on, come on! You might be visitors, but you should still show respect!"

When they stepped outside, they saw people from all the nearby shops forming orderly files on their knees at the end of the street where it adjoined the main avenue, despite the wind lashing over them and the snow biting cold and wet into their clothes. With wordless guidance from the bearded man, the four Seishi took places in the formation side-by-side. Everyone around them waited in silence, and over the howling wind, the now clearer strike of a bell rang out every few seconds, punctuating a man's strong voice that called out: "_This way comes the Heavenly Princess!_"

Tamahome just caught a glimpse of the procession; a monk marched ahead ringing the bell and announcing it, the palanquin had thick curtains that looked almost like wool and were secured with elaborate knots from top to bottom, and columns of black-armored soldiers flanked its bearers. It looked like more monks were bringing up the rear, but before he could see clearly, the bell rang out again.

"_Let all within sight or sound bow down their heads!_"

The crowd as one fell forward onto their hands and dropped their heads to the ground. Tamahome looked over at the bearded man from the shop, who was next to him; despite the cold and the servilility of the gesture, he had closed his eyes and smiled with the satisfaction of patriotic pride. On his other side, however, Hotohori held back a few inches; probably not enough to see at this distance, but he was staring at the ground with wide eyes. Beyond him, Nuriko looked worried; only Chichiri had her head fully on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tamahome hissed under his breath, trusting the wind to hide his voice.

Hotohori opened his mouth but didn't reply.

The bell sounded. "_This way comes the Heavenly Princess!_"

It was nearly drowned out by a sudden harder blast from the already-blustering wind. In the corners of his eyes, Tamahome saw people's clothes whipping and hats flying off in the crowd. From the palanquin came a loud, hard flapping of cloth.

Hotohori looked up.

The wind died away; suddenly it was almost still. A moment passed in near silence, enough to hear the cloth falling, now more softly, and hurried footsteps approaching. By the time Tamahome raised his head, the monks had pulled the curtains of the palanquin back into place, and three of the soldiers were charging toward Hotohori. One of them drew a sword with a metallic hiss loud in the suspended air. Immediately, a half-second before even Nuriko, Tamahome was on his feet in their path, fists ready. Chichiri scrambled up and tried to get hold of the others.

Just as the soldiers were about to set upon them, a lady's voice rang out from behind the black curtains. "_**Stop! Do not harm that man!**_"

A collective sigh of awe rippled through the still-prostrate crowd. "The princess's voice!" someone exulted softly.

_What is with these people?_ Tamahome wondered.

The soldiers stopped but still faced the Seishi warily as the monk with the bell ran around to the side of the palanquin and spoke to the princess through the curtain, too softly to hear. After several moments, he turned toward them. "Her Majesty wishes the offender taken into custody, but his companions may go free."

Tamahome stood his ground. "You think we're just going to let you take him?"

Hotohori touched his shoulder. "You don't have to—"

"You are not to speak!" one of the soldiers suddenly roared, pointing at him.

"Wait no da!" Chichiri interjected. "Please tell the princess that he's our friend and we can't be separated no da."

"We can't all get arrested," Nuriko objected. "Somebody has to find Yui and the others and tell them."

"Tamahome-chan, you should do that no da," Chichiri said. Nuriko nodded in agreement.

"Okay."

The monk was still talking to the princess through the curtain. "It will be as you wish," he declared at last. "Her Majesty will return to the palace."

The monk with the bell and those who had been bringing up the rear exchanged places, and the bearers about-faced as the soldiers tied Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chichiri's hands and led them away behind the procession. Hotohori took it in shamefaced silence, Nuriko warily knowing that she could break the bonds at will, but Chichiri kept up an optimistic smile.

Tamahome could only watch, scowling over hot puffs of his own breath as they were taken. The last of the soldiers turned back to him; "Is this how you show gratitude for our princess's mercy?"

He locked eyes with the man for a moment, but he was the one left to tell Yui what had happened; he couldn't do that if he got himself in more trouble, so he knelt on the ground and bowed again, although he was grinding his teeth.

* * *

Yui had finally lost patience with grabbing hold of her hat to keep it from blowing off whenever they stepped outside, and she led Chiriko and Tasuki into a ladies' hat shop. "Can you show me something that will stay on in the wind?" she asked the woman who approached as a bell on the door announced their entrance.

The woman laughed and led the way. "It is vicious out there today, isn't it? These are popular locally," — a collection of hats with elaborately shaped flaps that could be tied under the chin — "but to suit what you're wearing..." She demonstrated a display of the short, boxy style, but with an attached cloth that dropped down around the sides and formed a scarf.

"Yes, thank you, those are good." Yui had seen other women out in the market wearing that style and liked it better than the first, and she didn't want to spend much time here. If it was anything like her own world, Tasuki and Chiriko wouldn't enjoy waiting around while a girl shopped for clothes, but she did want something that matched her coat, and while she held up different hats in front of the mirror, Tasuki happily began chatting up the shop girl and Chiriko investigated various styles to see how they were constructed and decorated, so Yui relaxed her pace a bit.

The bell jangled again as another, younger woman dashed in breathlessly with the front of her skirt wet below the knees. "Onee-chan, did you hear what happened?" It seemed she had come to gossip, not to shop.

"No, what is it?" the woman who had been helping them asked, abandoning Tasuki easily.

"You knew the princess was going to the monastery, right?

"You went to see, didn't you?"

"But listen! On the street where I was, there was this man — I think he must have been a foreigner —"

Chiriko put down what he was looking at and crossed to Yui, who froze clutching a hat.

"He didn't bow?" the older sister asked.

"You won't believe it! The wind blew so hard that the princess's curtains flew up — _and he __**looked!**_"

"Oh, my goodness! Did they really kill him?"

Yui was struck with a dizzy shock.

"No! You won't believe this either, the princess talked! She told them not to hurt him."

"Maybe it's the foreign princess."

"Going to the monastery? If it's one of ours, she probably just wants to watch," the younger sister sniped. "She did have him and all but one of his friends arrested, and took them back to the palace with her. I don't know if—"

"Excuse me," Tasuki broke in. "This guy, what did he look like?"

"How should I know?" she asked. "I was on the other side of the street with my face on the ground. The princess just called him 'that man,' and I think he must have been a foreigner not to know better. One of his friends had the weirdest dialect, too..."

Yui clumsily put the hat back in its place and grabbed Chiriko and Tasuki's sleeves as she ran for the door.

"They must be shocked at how our royals are; it's the price we pay for having a shop in the capital," the older sister said as the door swung behind them.

Outside in the street, Tasuki caught Yui's shoulder. "Look, nothing's happened to him. We'd have felt it if—"

"If you feel something, it'll be too late!" she snapped. "We're going to the monastery right now! If they're going to help us, it's time they helped us!"

With the aid of the map and Yui leading the way at a frantic pace, they followed side streets in a wide circle around to the back of the great monastery where the rendezvous point was marked. It was out of the way of the military sentries, but as Yui came up to it, she found only an empty alleyway behind a high wall, with nothing to see except stacks of firewood and spare tiles.

As she and Tasuki stood perplexed, Chiriko ran straight to one of the wood piles. Tama jumped from his shoulders and meowed encouragingly as he put his hands in it and pulled experimentally at a few logs, felt them over in a certain area, and finally lifted up on one with a clunk. He pulled it to the side, and a whole section of the pile slid sideways in a track, revealing a stairway leading downward under the wall.

"How did you do that?" Tasuki asked him.

"The wood there was weathered differently," he replied, as if it were utterly simple.

"You know, if you fail your next round of examinations..."

"Won't happen," Chiriko said.

"Well, if they don't pay you as much as you want..."

Yui didn't take the time to talk; she picked Tama up under her arm and hurried down the stairs. Chiriko followed right behind her, and Tasuki pulled the entrance shut again on his way down, with a echoing rumble that left them in a tight, totally dark corridor. As Yui felt her way along it, Tama jumped down and ran ahead; she heard the skittering sound of his claws on the stone floor leading her along, and finally his scratching and meowing.

At the end of the dark tunnel where Tama was pawing, a narrow arched rim of light described a door that was then opened from the other side, and Yui hurried forward into what appeared to be the monastery's laundry. Nuns — distinguishable from the monks only by the shape of their chests under their robes — abandoned tubs of soaking black cloth in surprise and approached them curiously.

"I need to see Master Tan," Yui told them. "He was expecting me this evening, but it's important I see him now."

One of the nuns touched her shoulder and motioned that she would lead the way, still saying nothing; it seemed some of Genbu's religious order took vows of silence. She led them to a wide but spare meditation room and motioned them to sit, then hurried away. As they waited, Yui's impatience bubbled up, and she rocked back and forth and worried at her hair.

Tasuki grasped her shoulder to steady her. "Look, it's gonna be okay," he said.

"If anything happened to him..." Her throat tightened. The very idea was unbearable, and she recoiled from it, only to fall into another hole. "And I... I lost Mitsukake; I don't want to lose anyone else!" Giving voice to the thought choked her with tears, and she pressed her face into her hands. Tasuki held her with uncharacteristic gentleness.

"It'll be all right," Chiriko tried to assure her, hugging Tama against his chest. "They'll help us..."

* * *

"_What_ were you thinking! _Were_ you thinking!" Nuriko demanded of Hotohori, as the two of them and Chichiri sat in a cell below Hokkan's palace, closely watched by the guards, but at least their hands were untied now. "Did Chichiri bring you out here so you could get yourself killed?"

"Anou, I'm right here no da," Chichiri pointed out.

Nuriko forged ahead anyway. "What about Yui? What's she going to think when Tamahome finds her and tells her about this? How is she going to feel?"

Hotohori had been weathering the storm quietly, avoiding her eyes, but at that he reflexively reacted. "Ah..."

"You are not to speak!" the guard at the bars bellowed.

"Why just him?" Nuriko asked.

"Because he presumptuously looked upon the princess," the guard answered.

"Well, can we ask him things and just have him nod yes or no no da?" Chichiri asked.

"No. Absolutely not."

Chichiri took the opportunity of the others' puzzled silence. "See, Nuriko-chan, it's not fair if he can't answer, now is it no da?"

"But that was so reckless, I can't believe it!" Nuriko insisted, merely transferring Hotohori to the third person of the harangue.

"It's going to be all right no da," Chichiri told her.

"What, did you have a prophecy about this, or..."

She shook her head. "I just think so no da," she said brightly.

"But you don't know!" Chichiri had deflated Nuriko a little, enough for her worry to start showing through her anger. "He definitely didn't know, whether it was..." The truth was that she knew exactly why Hotohori had done it, but now she tripped over how much she could say.

"You think that if it's the princess who's from our country, it'll be okay no da, ne?" Chichiri asked, navigating the obstacle. "I'm sure it was her no da. Hotohori-chan can't tell us, but he doesn't seem scared no da."

Unable to answer, he only lowered his eyes. He had thought she looked familiar, that her voice echoed in the right part of his mind, but he had only caught a brief glimpse and heard one quick command, both now fading into the abstraction of memory. It wasn't enough to be sure whether it was her, the sister he hadn't seen since they were children. Nuriko was right; he hadn't been thinking. The possibility that Kin'umi could be there in front of him had translated directly into careless action...

The guard moved aside as another soldier and a monk arrived in front of the cell. "The princess wishes the man who looked upon her person to be brought before her," the monk said. The soldier he had brought with him nodded, and the cell guard unlocked the door.

Hotohori compliantly rose and let them lead him out. Nuriko tensed. If it wasn't safe for him, this would be her last chance to intervene; she could get out of the cell at any time, but if they took him away alone, by the time she knew anything was wrong it would be too late.

Chichiri clasped her arm. "Trust me; he'll be fine no da."

Before Nuriko could respond, the door clanged shut again, and the key rattled in the lock as it was re-fastened. Hotohori was already out of sight, and moments later she heard the outer door open and close. "You'd better be right," she told Chichiri.

"The princess from Konan never goes to the monastery," the guard said. He was looking after Hotohori with an expression of stern, tired compassion.

Nuriko felt the floor fall out of her chest.

"I don't know which of the princesses went out today," he admitted, "but I do know that. No matter how her husband the prince begs, she still worships Suzaku in the palace and refuses to go to any of of Genbu's temples."

"I still think it was her no da," Chichiri said, not the least shaken.

Nuriko stared at her desperately. "What makes you say that?"

"I just think so no da." She winked.

She clearly meant the gesture to be reassuring, but Nuriko was only more unnerved by her cavalier attitude and wished she could tear that playful mask off Chichiri's face. If the look underneath it was really this confident, that might be enough to put her more at ease, but she couldn't ask Chichiri to take the mask off here, couldn't know...

"Can you trust me no da?" Chichiri asked more softly, but still with a smile.

_What else am I supposed to do?_ Nuriko thought, but she didn't say it, and managed only a small nod.

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW

_Hotohori's encounter with the Princess of Hokkan places Yui in an unexpected situation as she faces the guardians of Genbu's Shinzahou. Forced to leave her Seishi behind, she must venture deep into a blackness where the faces of friend and foe cannot be distinguished._

NEXT TIME:  
The Power of Disguise

Behind the Scenes Trivia:

I saw Fushigi Yuugi in fansubs — yes, so long ago that it hadn't been commercially released in the States yet. If you find some of my usages odd (like whole Sei/Seishi business), it was probably inherited from the fansubbers. One spellbinding if artificial side effect was that it wasn't obvious right away that "The Seven Sei of Suzaku" were seven people, and the revelation of that did a lot to hook me in, for better or for worse. I was also watching it in an anime club, which controlled my intake to something like two episodes of Fushigi Yuugi and two episodes of another series (I forget what, maybe Gundam 0083) every Sunday evening; that cost me some bleary-eyed Monday mornings, and having a week at a stretch to mull over what I'd seen and wonder what was to come probably enhanced the wonder of the first season and the slow-motion-trainwreck pain of the second.

On the other hand, I have never read the manga; it hadn't yet been released commercially in the States either. I did get hold of a few tankoubon in the original Japanese, but I couldn't read Japanese (still can't, still trying...) and eventually gave them away to friends, IIRC.


	36. The Power of Disguise

Fushigi Yuugi:  
The Mirrorverse

by Fox in the Stars

_Yui and her Seishi were aided as they entered Hokkan's capital, but the laws and customs of that place are both unfamiliar and absolute. Hotohori's transgression of looking upon Hokkan's princess led to his arrest along with Nuriko and Chichiri, and before Tamahome could find Yui to tell her, she heard the news as rumor and was seized with dread. Hotohori is now summoned before the princess, able only to hope that her face will be a familiar one._

Episode Thirty-six:  
The Power of Disguise

As Hotohori walked through the halls with the monk in front of him and the soldier behind him, the palace of Hokkan felt at once familiar and alien. Its grand scale and some elements of its structure formed common threads with his own long experience, but as stifling as the palace of Konan could be, this place, he thought, must be much worse. The halls were silent except for their footsteps; the servants whom they passed worked without a word. Little decoration and still less color relieved walls of a translucent gray stone with only subtle threads of hue, bounded by black woodwork. Everywhere they led him it was closed corridors, never a walkway with a view, if such a thing was even imaginable in this climate. Although this one and his own were both palaces, they were palaces of different colors; that of Konan was the vermilion of warm, lively exuberance, and here in the palace of Hokkan, it was the black of close formality.

Such was the place to which his younger sister and only surviving sibling had been sent at barely over ten years old, upon her political betrothal to the crown prince of Hokkan. He remembered his own loneliness at having her taken away, but what must those years have been like for her?

And was it her that he was about to see? That was the reckless gamble he had made. Even if it were another princess, he told himself, his situation wasn't necessarily hopeless; the Sacred Order of Genbu, headed by the royal family, had offered their help to the Suzaku Seishi in their quest. Still, he remained alert against the possibility that he would have to defend himself and escape, noting as best he could the location of the soldier's sword.

They arrived at a pair of heavy black carved wood doors where a second soldier waited; the first one broke step behind Hotohori and the two of them took positions flanking the doors, which the monk ceremoniously opened onto a long, empty antechamber that smelled of Genbu's sacred incense. The monk led him in, and as the doors closed behind them, Hotohori saw that there was a second monk, also, who raised a bell and struck it sharply. The two seated themselves beside the same doorway, back to back with the soldiers, separated by the mere inches of the wall, and yet seemingly in two different worlds.

Another pair of massive doors at the far end of the room opened, first one side, then the other. A soldier with an oversized halberd stood backlit in the aperture. "Come forward!" It was a woman's voice.

It struck him as strange, given all the formality and security, that they left him to make the crossing alone, but a strange energy dragged at his steps as though the room were somehow enchanted. As he came close to the waiting soldier, he could clearly see her feminine figure and her long hair falling down her back in a number of small, tight braids, and she motioned him across the threshold to a cushion laid out on the carpeted floor. Uncomfortable turning his back on her huge axe, he twisted around to keep his eyes on it as he settled into the offered seat and she refastened the doors with a methodical boom of wood.

"He's here; coast is clear!" the guardswoman announced over his shoulder, suddenly very casual. "Don't worry, I won't tell on you," she assured him.

Hotohori turned at last and found himself seated before a black curtain of the same heavy slubbed silk as the draperies on the palanquin, rising nearly to the ceiling, brushing against the floor, and closing off from view a square of the room about six feet on each side. It rustled slightly; four delicate fingers appeared beneath its lower edge and lifted it up to reveal a flowing red dress with draping sashes such as a noble woman in Konan would wear, and above that, at last, a delicately sculpted face, brown eyes touched with gold, and rich chocolate-dark hair.

His joy even eclipsed his relief, and he smiled irresistibly as he recognized his younger sister. Not only had her features not changed so completely since their childhood, but even all these years after nursemaids had remarked on the two of them looking like twins, her face was still very much like the one he knew so well from admiring it every day.

She stared at him as if hardly daring to believe it. "S... Seishuku...?"

He lifted his chin in facetious dignity. "I would prefer that you address me by my august name."

"_Sai-niichan!_" Kin'umi threw the curtain aside and sprang forward to embrace him with such force that she knocked him backward, and the two of them tumbled to the floor, laughing.

"Oy," the guard remarked. "You weren't kidding about the resemblance."

"That's Gyoushi; oh, I'd go crazy without her," Kin'umi said as they picked themselves up. Her childhood voice had matured into a smooth, womanly contralto, but her light, babbling cadence still made it sound girlish. "But what are you doing here? For you to be out of the palace and come all this way, it must be..."

Hotohori nodded. "She finally came."

Kin'umi squealed with delight. "The Suzaku no Miko! They don't tell me much in here, but I did know that. So then, that must be the girl who was with you — but why would the Miko have a Zashiyo dialect...?"

"No, no, that's Chichiri, one of the other Seishi. She and Nuriko are still locked in your dungeon," he reminded her.

She clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh! Gyoushi, send someone to tell them he's safe and let them go."

"Yes, Milady."

Kin'umi scrambled under the curtain again, and the two of them sat silently while Gyoushi went out into the empty antechamber and delivered the message to the soldiers and monks waiting outside; they didn't speak again until she had returned and shut the doors behind her.

"I've given everyone a terrible scare," he admitted. "I couldn't know that it was you."

"Isn't it awful?" she said, pushing the heavy veil aside again. "That's the law here; anyone who looks at the Emperor or any of his family, they just cut off their heads like that; they're not even allowed to say anything."

"I know."

"I didn't really know it was you, either," she said. "I thought I must be imagining it, that you couldn't possibly be here, but it looked so much like you, and even if it wasn't, I couldn't let them do that to anyone, could I? Maybe they won't like it, but they just humor me because I'm the silly foreigner... I'm not even supposed to talk! Look at this; I want to show you this." She gestured him in behind the curtain, which Gyoushi finally lifted out of the way and propped up with her halberd. Beside the cushion where Kin'umi sat was a chest with numerous tiny drawers and a tray laying on top. She pulled a drawer to reveal files of thin ceramics slips, and she took a few out and turned them over to show a raised character on each face. "I'm supposed to talk with this. Can you imagine sorting through thousands of tiles every time you want to say anything? They say it's because of the Mandate of Heaven, but it's crazy! Am I such a living goddess that looking at my handwriting will burn people's eyes out?"

"I've been seeing how formal everything is here," he said. "It must have been terrible for you..."

"It wasn't this bad before I came of age and we had the real wedding," she said. "And I have Gyoushi and everyone humors me — there are some things I just _won't_ do...And at least I got away from Mother."

Hotohori smiled ruefully. "Were you told when she died?"

She nodded. "I didn't know what to do..."

"I don't think there was anything you could have done," he said.

"But it made me so happy, all the dresses and silks you sent when I got married," she said. "I know it was horrible to make you wait at a time like that, but I just had to change clothes before I brought you in here. I feel like a widow the way they dress me, not that anyone sees me anyway..."

He chuckled, not having it in him to be angry at her for her vanity.

"You really rescued me, you know," she said.

"Did I?"

"Yes. My husband had finally just _ordered_ me to go to the big temple and monastery, after I told him again and again that I wouldn't..."

"But—!" Hotohori stopped and looked back at Gyoushi.

"I told you, I know how to keep my mouth shut," she said.

"But the Monks of Genbu are helping us," he told Kin'umi. "They were planning to meet us at the monastery at sunset; could that be why...?"

"I don't trust him that much," she said. "As soon as we were married, he started in — he wants me to be a nun, can you believe that? To be a nun for Genbu and wear one of those black veils all the time! I told him if I was going to do that, I would have stayed home and done it for Suzaku, but he never gives up, that stupid man..."

"So you're unhappy with your husband?" he asked sadly. After all, she hadn't been given any choice in marrying him.

"Well, he does do things like that, and I have to tell you he's not handsome..."

Hotohori hugged her. "My dear little sister, I've made you unhappy!" he lamented theatrically. "How could your husband charm you with his looks when you have a brother like me to compare him to?"

She burst out in giggles. "Oh, it's not a matter of comparing!" she laughed. "He has these little black eyes with thick eyebrows, and a big flat nose and a double chin, but..." she trailed off.

"But...?" he asked.

She let her face fall and for a long moment savored a frown, but one more wistful than bitter. "Whoever said 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' was an idiot," she said at last. "I say those things, but what I hate the most about him is that he's so busy. Sometimes it's a month at a stretch that I never see him. Then I think about things he did or said or wanted me to do that offended me, and I think about how plain-looking he is. After a week of that, I hate him, and I think when he comes I'll say something nasty to him, but as soon as I see him, I forget it all. Even when he asks me over and over to go to the temple, he never tried to force me, at least not until today. He tells me I'm beautiful even behind a curtain, because I think about things differently from everyone else here, and maybe he's patronizing me, but I never start thinking so until after he leaves. When we're together, for a while I forget that Mother shipped me away to this crazy country and you or I didn't have anything to say about it. For a little while, it's like that..." She sighed. "And then he always leaves again."

Her brother held her around the shoulders; it was a sad story, but it also gave him a sense of relief and hope. She had given him a glimpse beyond the surface grievances, and he could see that it wasn't a completely lonely and joyless life she had been delivered into.

"And what about you?" she asked. "Did Mother pick out someone from the Inner Palace for you?"

"Do not speak to me about that place," he said bluntly, with a twitch.

"It sounds like she must have tried."

"'There are some things I just _won't_ do,'" he echoed.

"But you can't go on alone forever," she said.

He smiled knowingly. "I didn't say I was alone."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"She finally came... The Suzaku no Miko."

Kin'umi squealed with delight again. "I wanted to ask you before, what she was like, and now I _have_ to!"

"Well..." He was struggling with how to put Yui into words when the bell sounded in the antechamber and his sister ducked back inside her enclosure.

Gyoushi snatched her axe and let the drapery fall back into place before she went out and brought back a letter on a tray, which she slid under the curtain before returning to close the doors again.

"My husband says I can't keep you," Kin'umi summarized.

"I'm afraid you can't," Hotohori told her. "I have to meet the others at sunset, and after that, speed is too important to our mission to spend more time here..."

She shouldered through the screen to show her pouting face. "It's not fair, just to come in and go out like the wind when we might never see each other again..."

"It isn't, is it?"

"At least you got this far," she said. "Without you, I'll just be sitting behind a curtain again, for the rest of my life..."

Hotohori knew that she wouldn't really want to keep him away from Yui and the others, but bitterness at the situation was only natural, and he of all people could understand how she felt. Only days ago, it had been himself in the palace of Konan, thinking that the lively breeze that had swept into his life was passing out again, leaving him in the gilded cage where he would remain forever. The barriers around his sister might be even more opaque, but he couldn't help thinking, _If only she had someone like Chichiri..._

"The Suzaku no Miko..." she said wistfully. "I wish I could have met her just once..."

* * *

As evening approached, Yui pulled together several of the floor cushions in the meditation room and lay on them with her eyes closed in an effort to take a nap, now with everyone but Hotohori there watching over her and conversing in hushed tones. The earlier terror and confusion had run the worst of its course within a couple of hours, but it had still exhausted her, and just when she would have wanted to be energetic and alert. Despite Tama curling up against her chest, she couldn't fall asleep, but just laying still — and, as cold as it might seem, exempting herself from interacting with anyone — had some value as rest and gave her space to calm down.

She had still been crying when Master Tan had arrived, leaving it to Chiriko and to Tasuki, who had turned highly protective in the crisis, to explain the rumor they had heard, and when Tan had revealed that the princess in question was Kin'umi, the princess from Konan whose name Yui recognized from Hotohori's story in the cave, it had only raised a new dread. What a cruel fate, if he were inadvertently killed by his own sister! But Yui didn't dare breathe a word of it; to let slip that Hotohori was the princess's brother would be to reveal that he was the Emperor of Konan and invite unpredictable repercussions.

Tan had arranged to send the princess a message with all possible haste; he could even get one on such short notice from Kin'umi's husband, the crown prince, proving Chiriko's suspicion about what a highly-placed official he must be. Her reply had arrived in due time. It also avoided the personal aspects of the situation, but it said that all of "the prisoner's" companions had already been freed, that he would be delivered by the end of the day, and that she was so fearful that her husband would follow his native customs and avenge the transgression against her that she demanded to have them all, together with Hotohori, brought before her again as quickly as possible, writing even that she would not eat, sleep, or recieve any visitors until she had seen them safe.

It had been some time later that first Tamahome, then Nuriko and Chichiri had come to the monastery looking for Yui so they could tell her as much of the situation as they knew, only to find her with the letter in hand to reassure them rather than vice versa. Chichiri acted as if she had never been the least bit frightened, Nuriko as if she would stay alarmed until she had Hotohori back before her eyes, and this time, Yui felt more in accord with Nuriko, at least enough to keep her stubbornly suspended above the threshold of sleep.

She opened her eyes immediately at the sound of the door and recognized Tan's sash.

"He's here. I'm having him brought directly to the rear courtyard, so if you'll follow me, I'll take you there now."

Everyone got back into their coats, and Yui tied Hotohori's sword on her back again. Tan, joined by a few other monks, led them out through the wide corridors to a sprawling courtyard behind the monastery, where a cultivated band stretched the entire width of the complex to high walls in the distance on each side. Ahead, toward the first footing of the northern mountains rising close before them, a park of pine trees with needles almost blue-black stood sharply splashed in the sunset light that threw long shadows over the entire scene. A single paved pathway cut through the center of the pines, marked with archways, and at some distance Yui could see the long rooftop of an enclosed tunnel rise beyond the trees and snake its way up the mountain to a pagoda perched on the slope.

"Isn't that the Shrine of Genbu?" Chiriko asked.

"Yes," Tan said. "We will be leading you just beyond it."

At the sound of footsteps, Yui and the others looked around to find two more monks bringing Hotohori, dressed in the same coat and scarf from before. Yui's deflating relief at seeing him, however, didn't let her down into perfect happiness; the joy was mingled with anger at the scare he had given everyone, and she couldn't decide which to act on.

But Tasuki could. He ran to meet him, drew back a fist, and Yui gasped as he punched Hotohori across the face so hard that if the monks hadn't caught him, it would have knocked him down. "_**What the &$% were you thinking you %*#$ing moron!**_" he roared. "_**Yui cried for an hour — you scared the #%$ out of her!**_"

After the first sharp cry of pain, Hotohori just averted his eyes and stared shamefacedly at the ground, rubbing his cheek where he'd been hit.

"_Well?_"

"Tasuki, stop it!" Yui insisted. "We can deal with this later."

Nuriko and Chichiri had already gone to bring Hotohori back to the group with Tasuki stalking after. "Are you all right?" Nuriko asked.

He nodded.

"Are you sure? ...Can't you talk?"

"Please, it would be better... to talk later..." he said, his voice quiet and oddly strained. It was difficult to see his face clearly in the fading light.

"If Hotohori-chan breathed a lot of Genbu's incense in the palace, it could suppress his Power of Suzaku for a little while no da," Chichiri said.

"Yes, yes that must be it..." he agreed, glancing at her.

"It will not be needed," Tan said. "Please, all of you, follow us." Hotohori seemed to stare at him.

The monks led the way down the path through the trees, some bearing lanterns in front. When they came to the rear wall of the monastery complex, a final archway led from the paved path into the enclosed tunnel, where their steps echoed against black walls that stifled the lantern light and made it feel as though they were walking through a tunnel of night itself. It stretched on and on through folding turns and a wearying uphill slope, but the otherworldly atmosphere and their guides' silence discouraged them all from speaking.

At last, the hallway turned almost perpendicularly into a wide staircase surmounted by massive doors. The assisting monks opened the portal, and Tan led them through it into what Yui immediately recognized as the Shrine of Genbu. The wide, soaring space and the tiered fountain at the center were like those of the Shrine of Suzaku, but there was one immediately obvious difference: panels of sheer black silk hung in layers that screened the golden statue of Genbu, their hems hovering so low over the fountain at its base that they swayed slightly from the breath of the flowing water. Through them, only a hazy shape was visible: the great flat mound of a body, the flourish of the tortoise's head reared over its back, and the golden wisp, almost lost behind the veils, of a serpent coiled around the shell and rising in a high, graceful arch.

"Please wait while we pay our respects," Tan said. Chichiri joined their hosts in burning incense and bowing, but Yui could only think to offer a brief mental prayer and wait as requested. As she looked around, she saw more monks and nuns who had been there when they came in and sat out of the way along the walls.

The guides finished their observances and led Yui and the others around the statue to the rear of the shrine. Yui kept looking at it as they walked around it; its veils didn't overlap, and in places she could see through a gap between them, but never more than a tiny sliver.

"Only when Genbu is summoned does anyone see his statue completely no da," Chichiri whispered to her, noticing her gaze. "Not even the shrine attendants; they're all blind no da."

That surprised Yui a little as they came to the back of the shrine where more of those attendants were sitting. The walls were entirely covered with carved panels framed in grids of timbers, and she thought that perhaps this helped them know their way around the shrine by touch.

"It is time," Tan told them. "The Suzaku no Miko will face the guardians' challenge."

Sure enough, they rose to their feet and moved easily with just one hand brushing over the wall. The two nearest the center unerringly found an exact spot, where they removed sections of timbers from the wall to reveal hidden ropes which they and their fellows took hold of and pulled. An entire section of the wall, bearing a large carving of two warrior generals, slid forward.

Tan and his lantern bearers led Yui and her Seishi in through the gap. As the entry was closed again behind them, the monks began lighting more lanterns around the walls, and they found themselves in a wide cavern with rock walls that glittered in the light, except in the one place where a narrow cave led deeper into the mountain, and the lanterns' glow barely penetrated into its foreboding blackness.

Tan turned to Yui and raised his hand toward its dark mouth. "This way the guardians await you, Suzaku no Miko. Beyond this point, we will not interfere, and your Seishi may not accompany you. If you seek Genbu's Shinzahou, then enter."

Yui's stomach tightened. The entire quest hinged on what she would do within the next few minutes, and with no idea what the guardians or their test might be, she had no way to prepare. She nervously gripped the strap of Hotohori's sword. "Everyone wish me luck," she said.

Chichiri seized her in a sudden hug. "I know you'll do it no da!"

As the others joined in a chorus of confidence and advice, Yui looked up between them at Hotohori; his face was uncharacteristically tense, but gave her one firm nod into his scarf.

Tama meowed beside her ankle, and she bent to pick him up. "Sorry. They probably don't want cats to come either," she said.

Chiriko stepped forward to take Tama from her. She was still crouching at his level, but was distracted from Chiriko's wide eyes by Tama's tail switching across the lump in Chiriko's robe where she knew he was carrying Mitsukake's medicine jar. She looked at it seriously, but the feeling of melancholy it gave her now felt calming and strengthening. Maybe facing this test bravely and doing her best was all she could do for Mitsukake now, but she could at least do that.

"I'll be back soon," she said. _One way or the other..._ She took a deep, bracing breath, rose and turned in one motion, and plunged forward into the dark before the sight of it could intimidate her.

In the lighted cavern she left behind, her echoing footsteps dwindled away, and long moments crept by in awkward silence.

"Dammit," Tamahome grumbled. "We're supposed to protect her, and now when she needs us, all we can do is wait..."

Hotohori looked around nervously, then with a sudden burst of resolve ran into the cave after her.

Their guides cried out in shock. "Stop! You mustn't—!" Tan started.

But Chichiri caught his arm. "Don't worry, Tan-chan; _she'll_ be fine no da."

The monk's veil couldn't hide his shocked stare.

Nuriko gaped. "He didn't—!"

Tan's hands hovered tremblingly in front of his chest; his voice came out broken and wordless. "Whah...? _Aa-ahh!_"

* * *

Yui made her way carefully through the total darkness of the cave, keeping one hand on the smooth, knobbly stone of the wall to guide her. It wouldn't do any good to wonder how far she would have to go or what she would find, the task at hand was to keep moving forward, so she just kept walking, feeling out the ground ahead with each step.

The wall suddenly turned away, abandoning her searching hand, and the crunching of her feet on the rocky floor echoed a wider emptiness. She had just decided to keep following the edge rather than risk getting lost blind in open space, when she was suddenly caught in the glare of a brilliant black light — nothing like the novelty electric bulbs of her own world, but a true black as vivid as the sky at the height of the clearest night. How it could be possible for a black light to flash in the dark, she didn't understand even as she saw it, and for one moment it clearly described a character: "Danger." Another glow, pale and moonlike, blossomed in places among the rocks and showed her that the cavern ended here, in a large, rough chamber where a man in a white robe stood downcast and silent, so wreathed in this new ghostly light that he seemed almost to be made from it.

"Hello...?" Yui hesitantly approached him. At first, the strange illumination made his features difficult to read, but the recognition was already dawning as he lifted sad eyes from behind his long sweep of dark, light-washed hair, and she cried out and ran to just within arm's reach of him. "Hotohori! But how—!" He wasn't supposed to enter the cave with her. He was already behind her, in different clothes than these — but then the horror broke over her with sudden, brutal clarity: when "Hotohori" had been brought to the monastery to rejoin them, he had acted so evasive, trying to mask his voice; the light had been too poor to see his face clearly; the scarf would have hidden the absence of the scar on his neck; Chichiri hadn't been able to feel his Power of Suzaku. They had been sent an impostor, and now that the real Hotohori was standing in front of her, Yui knew in her heart that she was looking at a ghost. She struggled even to take ragged, gasping breaths; words were beyond possibility.

He stepped forward and embraced her, resting his forehead on hers light as a breath and stroking her cheek with cool fingers. "Yui, please forgive me," he said softly. "I've failed you because of my foolishness. It was all a trap..."

Footsteps in the cavern behind them suddenly came up short; Yui started and looked back. It was the other Hotohori standing there in the coat and scarf, staring transfixed with horror. "No! It's a lie!" This time the impostor spoke with a full voice — the wrong voice, one low and full but unmistakeably feminine. She clapped her hands to her mouth and shook her head as though hardly less devastated than Yui. "It has to be a lie..." she quavered. "Isn't it...!"

"Yes, it's a lie," a soft-spoken man announced from the darkness. The glow from the rocks spread and grew stronger and revealed another figure, a man dressed all in black who had until that point been hidden in the shadows. Yui could see at a glance that he was a Monk of Genbu, with a costume that differed from Master Tan's only in details: the hat was taller; the veil bunched up on his shoulders without slits at the sides; where Tan's cuffs and edges had decorative tucks, there was instead the patterned sheen of black on black embroidery; and instead of a cloth sash he wore a white cord over his shoulder, tucked into his belt rather than tied at the hip, and with only one elaborate knot in the shape of a seven-pointed star that rested in the center of his chest. He stood beside an altar-like niche carved into the wall where a heavy necklace was reverently displayed, its elaborate surface turning the silver light into grains of gold and jewel-color.

The monk turned toward the Hotohori in the luminous white robe, who still had a hand on Yui's shoulder, and addressed him in a reproachful tone. "Umiyame."

With a _poof!_ the figure of Hotohori was completely transformed. "Hikitsu!"

Yui's head was sent whirling in a wave of relief and registered only that it was a woman's voice and a colorful costume that shrank into a miniaturized figure and charged at the monk. He held her back as she flailed at him, but it seemed no more than a well-practiced theatrical routine. _So that's where Chichiri gets that_, Yui thought, recovering herself, although not even Chichiri made it look so absurdly natural. If Umiyame's power of disguise was even stronger...

Reinflating to natural size revealed her as trim but curvaceous, with full chest and hips, and even her face was roundish, but with enough definition to the nose, chin, and eyes to give it a sharp look. Her hat was the style with shaped upturned flaps, decorated with medallions and hanging strands of beads, and her clothing was covered with vivid geometric embroidery motifs, from the cloth tubes that bound her pine-green hair to the panels of her tunic to her fur-lined boots with their pointed, upturned toes.

She confronted the monk Hikitsu with an upraised finger between their faces. "I was _supposed_ to be _testing her!_"

"That's no excuse for torturing our princess or making our people look like murderers," he insisted.

Too many questions about everyone present tumbled through Yui's mind, but the words "our princess" turned her to the fake Hotohori first as she remembered: _"The nursemaids always remarked that she and I were like twins..."_ "You're Kin'umi?"

She nodded nervously into the borrowed scarf. "I hope you're not too angry, but they never let me out of the palace and I was telling Sai how much I wanted to meet you just once..."

Yui didn't know whether to be happy or angry and rested her face on her hand. Still thrilled with relief from the latest scare and with even the guardians seeming like such ordinary characters, she let herself chuckle.

"Don't worry, either of you," Hikitsu said. "Her majesty has already been a great help to the Suzaku no Miko."

Yui could at least admit that; she didn't know what she would have done if Kin'umi hadn't stepped in and disrupted the ruse.

"But it was really just a trick?" the princess asked anxiously. "Nothing actually happened to my brother?"

"It was really just a trick; I swear I didn't mean anything by it," Umiyame said.

"He is waiting for you safely in the palace," Hikitsu confirmed.

"But what if someone found him out after I left? How do you know?" she persisted.

"I can see it." He raised his hands to the hem of his veil and lifted it up onto his hat, and for the first time, Yui saw a Monk of Genbu uncover his face. That impossible black light blazed over his left eye, forming the character "Dipper," but as its brilliance faded, Kin'umi gasped beside her, and Yui herself couldn't suppress a pang of revulsion. His brows, his nose, his mouth were all normal, but in the orbits where his eyes should have been were soft concavities of flesh, each with only a small, constricted fleck of lashes. After the first shock, she remembered the blind shrine attendants outside, and when her mind, nourished by years of precociously-consumed medical texts, offered up the term "anophthalmia," it actually made her feel quite a bit better.

"You... You were born without eyes?" Yui asked.

"Of course he was; he's Hikitsu," Umiyame answered.

"My power of Genbu is Spirit Sight," he explained. "Regardless of direction or obstacles, and over long distances, I can see many things. I can see life, magic, spirits, the gods' power, even the glow that people impart to objects through their intentions. The red light burning in the palace is very clear to me."

"But he can't see walls," Umiyame added. "Or furniture. Or stairs."

He gave a deflating sigh. "That's why I always had an attendant..."

"You 'had'...?" Kin'umi questioned nervously. "I mean, if the two of you are Sei of Genbu, Genbu was summoned something like a hundred and fifty years ago."

"That's right," Umiyame told her, with a witchy wave of her fingers. "We're _ghosts!_"

The princess recoiled. "_Eek!_"

_She actually just said 'eek,'_ Yui thought, staring at her. For her to look so uncannily like Hotohori and have such a girlish demeanor was jarring.

"Because we two had a special connection to our Miko, our spirits have remained in this place to watch over the relic she left behind," Hikitsu said. "We bear you no malice, Suzaku no Miko, but you must understand that we do not take this duty lightly. Before we can allow you to claim Genbu's Shinzahou, you must prove to us that you are worthy."

Yui felt again the tightening of apprehension in her belly.

"Are you ready to face our challenges?" he asked her.

Kin'umi gripped her arm as she looked him in the face as steadily as she could. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she said.

Umiyame showed her a wicked grin that cast doubt on Hikitsu's denial of malice. "Well put, Suzaku no Miko," she said. "Well put."

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW

_As Yui faces the guardians' tests at last, Umiyame's power at its height threatens to overwhelm her. A hidden truth lies behind the Sei of Genbu's desire to protect this last remaining relic of their Miko, and the revelations they offer will reach even across the boundary between worlds._

NEXT TIME:  
Genbu no Miko

Behind the Scenes Trivia:

Improving research methodologies forced me to change Umiyame's name not once but twice. Old Fushigi Yuugi guides gave the name as "Uramiya," later ones as "Urumiya," and when I looked up the constellation in non-FY sources, they finally gave its name as "Umiyame" — and of course it had to happen for the Sei of Genbu with the largest role in my story. This research also changed a couple of the Byakko Seishi's names on me, but in their case I caught it before I had gotten nearly as far.

On an unrelated note, it wasn't in our original plans, but I had been hanging onto the idea of Hotohori having a sister who looks just like him for almost that long, and I had some of the major ideas for the "Genbu Arc" in its current form during The Long Hiatus, years before I actually got back to work.


	37. Genbu no Miko

Fushigi Yuugi:  
The Mirrorverse

by Fox in the Stars

_The risk Hotohori took for a reunion with his sister was met with good fortune, and now, when Yui has been forced to leave her Seishi behind to face the guardians of Genbu's Shinzahou, Princess Kin'umi has accompanied her, disguised as her brother. Her presence is no small help, but Yui alone must face the most fearsome of the guardians' challenges and the truths that they will reveal to her._

Episode Thirty-seven:  
Genbu no Miko

"If you will allow me..." Hikitsu said, stepping forward ahead of Umiyame.

With no idea what to expect, Yui tensed in anticipation and tried to strengthen herself with intense awareness of her Seishi's good wishes waiting for her outside. She clenched her fingers around the strap of Hotohori's sword. Kin'umi gripped her arm more tightly as if trying to inject power with her fingers.

"The truth is," Hikitsu told her, "you have passed my test already."

"Wha... What?" Having built herself up so strenuously to this utter lack of resistance disoriented her.

"My sight has watched you for a long time," he explained. "That alone might not have been enough, but now, as I said, the princess has already been a great help to you."

"I have?" Kin'umi questioned.

"However brave and virtuous the Suzaku no Miko appeared from this distance, I might have questioned whether we as Genbu's people should involve ourselves," he said. "But how am I to refuse a Miko so bravely championed by one who carries the blood of our own royal family?"

"Well, I was only married into it..." she demurred.

But Yui already saw his meaning and turned to her, beaming. "Umi...!"

"I speak not of the blood you possess," he confirmed, "but of the blood you _carry_."

Her face fell open as she understood, and she let go of Yui to press one hand to her mouth and the other to her belly. "Are... Are you sure?"

"I can see it clearly."

A joyful laugh blossomed over her face. Yui was infected with it, too, and hugged her. "Congratulations!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" the princess asked eagerly.

Hikitsu tilted his head. "It's a bit early to know for certain, but I think it looks more like a boy."

Umiyame cleared her throat, she alone standing aloof from the happy scene.

Hikitsu nodded to her, and interrupted Kin'umi's flutter of delight with a hand on her shoulder. "Now, your Majesty, with this happy news, I must ask you to go."

"What? Why?" She suddenly clutched Yui's arm again.

"The Suzaku no Miko cannot rely entirely on others' aid."

"She wouldn't want you here for my test," Umiyame said.

That seemed to make Kin'umi more intent on staying. "But—"

"We also have words that are for a Miko's ears alone," Hikitsu added more gently.

"I'll be fine," Yui assured her. "After all, I'm the one Suzaku picked, aren't I?"

"The people outside are waiting for you; they will also be happy to hear what I've told you. Now, please, you must go."

"Well... If I have to..." But she seized Yui in one more desperate hug.

"It's all right; I'm sure I can do it," Yui said.

"Suzaku will help you." With a final squeeze, Kin'umi at last let her go and withdrew, watching Yui over her shoulder until she had disappeared into the darkness and her footsteps faded into silence.

When Yui knew that she was alone with the guardians, she let out her breath. She had braced herself for their challenges so many times by now that it seemed pointless to do it again.

"You sound brave all of a sudden," Umiyame observed.

Yui turned to see her stepping forward as Hikitsu fell back deferentially and replaced his veil. The truth was that she had said those things for Kin'umi's benefit, but if steeling her nerves all over again was pointless, owning less than total confidence would be no more helpful. "It's your test I still have to pass, isn't it?"

"That's right, and don't think I'll be a pushover like Hikitsu. I'll make you scream before you take Takiko's necklace away from me!"

Now that she stood as the last resistance, her words were barbed with more than the hostile caprice she had shown already; beneath it arose a jealous passion far more terrible, but Yui determined to hold her ground. "What are you going to do? I saw through your power earlier."

Umiyame laughed and turned on her heel. "Oh, did you? Maybe if you had paid more attention, you would know to be afraid."

Yui looked over at Hikitsu where he had stepped aside, but he only lowered his head to indicate that he wouldn't interfere with his fellow Sei's challenge any more than she had with his. She stepped directly up to the niche and lifted the Shinzahou from it herself, holding it above her head so that Yui could see the large chevron medallion of jewels and golden filligree on its heavy hand-worked chain, then lowered it to her chest and raised the halves of the clasp around her own neck where her hair parted toward the bindings at the sides. Like black lightning arcing between her fingers, from the bare skin of her nape Genbu's light burst forth in the character "Danger," forming such a corona that it obscured her entire form.

_Who is she going to turn herself into? What's she going to do?_ Yui already knew that no matter who she looked like, it was only a trick, so what else could be coming that would make it such a fearsome test?

The light faded; a face turned back toward her, the golden necklace jangling below. It wasn't Umiyame at all.

It was Miaka.

Yui tried desperately to recapture what had been so certain only a second before. The Sei of Genbu with the power of disguise had been standing on that spot, about to take on a form that would test her. She was able to think that Miaka would have been a good choice; she was even able to think that it was impossible for Miaka to be here, but every logical argument withered at the sight before her eyes, of her old friend standing there in her two buns and her school uniform.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Miaka demanded. "I got here first, fair and square!"

Yui staggered back, shaking her head. "No!"

"I passed the tests already," she gloated. "Hikitsu just didn't want you to be embarrassed in front of the princess."

"But how did you get here?"

"The Shogun of Hokkan helped me; I guess Nakago knows him. They let us in here another way, so..."

Miaka twirled carelessly and started to take a step away, but Yui grabbed her elbow. "Stop!"

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tear it off of me?"

"If I have to!"

Miaka shook her off with a swipe of her arm. "Why? Why do you have to beat me!"

"I'm trying to stop a _war_, Miaka! I don't care who _wins_, I have to summon Suzaku or _people will die!_"

"People in a book! They're more important to you than me!"

In the corner of her eye, Yui just registered Hikitsu's gasp, but she didn't spare a moment for him. "It's not just a book!"

"Don't say that!" Miaka cried. "You thought it was real when you set the room on fire and tried to kill me?"

"I wasn't trying to—"

"You don't care what happens to me!" Miaka cut her off, shaking angry tears from her eyes. "You saw my Emperor! What do you think he'll do to me if I lose, if I have to go back and tell him I can't summon Seiryuu? What do you think Miboshi will do?"

"Then don't go back, silly!" Yui insisted; she reached out a hand. "Come with us! We won't let them hurt you!"

"No! No!" Miaka pulled away from the gesture until her shoulders hit stone. "Why should I trust you? You never protected me before — you tried to burn me! You want to humiliate me! You want to drag me in front of them so they can hate me!"

The sudden turn threw Yui off balance. "What?"

"Tamahome hates me now! Hotohori's going to hate me, and that weird woman is, too! They'll take your side like I'm a monster!"

"That's still better than people trying to kill you!" Yui declared. Miaka wasn't making sense anymore, but she had surely told the truth about her Emperor and Miboshi, and that left nothing for it but to take her, even as hysterical as she was. It would be sure to get them into an even fiercer battle with Kutou, and what had happened with Tamahome complicated things still more, but even if it meant stuffing her mouth while he was around, it would be better than letting Seiryuu be summoned or leaving her where she would be in danger. "You're coming with me, Miaka!"

"No, I'm not!" With her back already to the wall, she edged around it like a cornered animal, then suddenly pulled a knife from her jacket. "If Hotohori and that woman couldn't stop me, you can't stop me either!"

"_What?_" Yui stepped back in shock. What had happened to Hotohori and Chichiri the night of the Star Watching Festival, Miaka crying that they as well as Tamahome would hate her, and now — was she saying she had done it herself? Yui felt it driving into her as a sickening wall of fog, but she had to push through it. _I can't think about that now—_

Miaka lunged toward her with a clumsy swing that safely missed but was still terrifying; she recoiled from it so suddenly that the strap of Hotohori's sword bounced taut over her chest — like a tether to remind her that she couldn't run. Forcibly mastering her fear, she grabbed Miaka's wrist, shoved her back against the rock and drove an elbow into her shoulder with all her might. Miaka cried out in pain; her grip on the knife weakened enough for Yui to wrest it out of her hand and throw it away. Glancing around for any resource, she swung Miaka by her arm and threw her face-first against the cavern wall just in front of Hikitsu, so close it made him jump, close enough for Yui to pin Miaka's arm behind her back with one hand and reach him with the other hand, seize the white cord on his chest and snatch it away in one hard yank. With no knot securing it, it popped out of his belt and whipped away as his hands sprang up in surprise, and Yui instantly started winding it around Miaka's wrist and wrestled her to get her other hand under control.

"Help!" Miaka screamed. "Help me! Hikitsu, get her off me!"

The voice that called for Hikitsu suddenly wasn't Miaka's voice. It suddenly wasn't the back of Miaka's uniform she was leaning on, or the back of Miaka's hair in front of her face; it was Umiyame again, and Yui was looking straight at the Mark of Genbu as it faded away on her nape. She let go and jumped back.

Hikitsu was laughing.

"_You_ think it's funny," Umiyame growled, sagging against the wall in her chibi form and shaking his sash cord loose from her wrist.

"I'm sorry!" Yui cried. "I don't know how I didn't realize it was you!"

"Then you still weren't paying attention," she said.

"When Umiyame uses her power to its fullest, it takes a divine gift or tremendous strength of mind to resist it," Hikitsu explained. He held out his hands for his cord, and she slapped it into them. "With all due respect, Suzaku no Miko, to do so would be beyond you. It would be beyond almost anyone."

"And for the test, it had to be like that," Umiyame said. She took off the Shinzahou, but still clasped it mournfully. "I tried to be so hard on you, I don't think Takiko could have done it...

"Hikitsu told me a little, how it was with you and the Seiryuu no Miko, so I thought I'd see if you would abandon your people for someone from your own world. Then I tried pushing the other way, to see if you would use that sword, but you didn't do either one."

The reminder that she was carrying a weapon surprised Yui a little; she had felt it there during the struggle, but drawing it hadn't occurred to her in the least. "You had to know more than 'a little' about Miaka to put on that act," she said.

Umiyame shook her head and smiled wryly. "Using my power that strongly, it even scares me. It's like I'm possessed; the things I do and say, I don't know where they come from or whether they're true..."

Then it might not be true, Yui thought, that Miaka had attacked Hotohori and Chichiri. It was a flimsy hope given the accuracy of everything else Umiyame-as-Miaka had said, but...

"...I can guide it some, but it feels very out-of-control, especially if it's someone like that. And you were still trying to help her. I can't say you don't deserve it..." She stared at the gold necklace, still not making any move to give it up.

"You must have been very close with the Genbu no Miko," Yui observed. "Takiko, right?"

"Yes," Hikitsu said, smoothing his cord back into place and fingering the star-knot on his chest. "Her name was Okuda Takiko."

* * *

At those words, Keisuke straightened and stared. It was the same characters for "Okuda," he was certain, and pulling the note out of his pocket confirmed it. Surely there had to be some relation. A second look at the phonebook again yielded nothing, but he wrote "Okuda Takiko" on the paper below "Okuda Einosuke." At last feeling like he was getting somewhere, he sat back down to read, alert for any further hint.

* * *

"Hikitsu told you to begin with that he and I are here because of our special connection to our Miko," Umiyame said.

"Special connection...?" Watching how she handled and looked at the Shinzahou, Yui was already beginning to understand what she meant.

"Perhaps it is our punishment for presuming upon the barrier of tradition," Hikitsu said. "Of course, a Sei and a Miko always have a special relationship, and I believe all of us loved her in our own ways, but..."

"But it was the two of us who loved her in _that_ way," Umiyame finished.

Yui stared at her for a moment; the confirmation brought home that it was a woman saying it.

"Such things do happen, you know," she added.

Was this part of what Taiitsukun had meant in her warning? Did she want Yui to spare her Seishi such a "punishment"? Years from now it could be Hotohori and Tamahome trapped as ghosts in a place like this, guarding whatever she might leave behind — and she could well imagine Tamahome being just as hostile as Umiyame had been to someone who came intending to take it away. "I didn't even know anything about that tradition until Taiitsukun told me," she said. Even Hotohori, the Emperor of Konan, had obviously known nothing about it.

"That isn't so surprising," Hikitsu said. "Even when we summoned Genbu, Konan was not its own country; it had only just begun to shake off Kutou's occupation. The nobility and the religious orders that would have kept such traditions had been ground under the conquerors' heels for centuries, and so the knowledge had been lost. That is why I told the princess that we had words for your ears alone."

Yui straightened with attention.

"If you deserve to wear Takiko's necklace," Umiyame said, holding it out to her at last, "we don't want you to end up like she did."

Yui took it and held it in her hands. The metal was still cold; a ghost's hands apparently couldn't warm it. _End up like she did..._ So the girl who had worn it was long since gone, had by some tragedy left Hikitsu and Umiyame behind... "Tell me about her — about Takiko."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment.

"She was a shy, quiet girl," Hikitsu said. "Looking at her, one often felt that she was thinking about something sad. Her smile was so beautiful, it was a shame it was so rare..."

"It was Hatsui who first found her," Umiyame said. "Of course it would have been him; his power was to make luck. He could take her right to the capital, and Hikitsu was already there waiting for her."

"Being born blind, I was given to the Sacred Order, as is tradition in this country, so when my Mark of Genbu appeared, I was recognized as Hikitsu right away," he explained.

"They had to come looking for me, though," Umiyame said. "And you can imagine trying to find me if I'm not so sure I want to be found."

When her power could make it literally impossible to believe she wasn't someone else? "I certainly can!" Yui said.

"For me, it wasn't so difficult to keep track of you," Hikitsu told her.

"Yes, but when only one of you could do it, and it was the one who couldn't see walls? You were never such a good communicator when Takiko was around, either. I could have held out for as long as I wanted, but..."

"Takiko was taken with you from the very start," he said wistfully, "from the first time she saw your real face."

"And she was so surprised that I noticed!" Umiyame marvelled at it even now. "She was so surprised that I noticed her at all. It was like she never understood that she was the Miko — always totally in awe of us, but you could never convince her that she was anyone special. I think that always annoyed Inami and Tomite about her, but for me, it made me _want_ to protect her. I think Hatsui was helping, too. He treated her like a little sister, and she 'coincidentally' fell into my arms a few too many times. Of course, we didn't know how it would turn out..."

"'How it would turn out'?" Yui asked.

Hikitsu took a deep breath. "This is the great thing you must know, Suzaku no Miko. To summon the god will be very dangerous for you."

"What do you mean?"

"The god's power will join with your body, and with each wish, one third part of it is released. To have that power torn away from you is a terrible strain; if you were to make all of your wishes at one time, it could easily kill you."

"But that isn't what happened to Takiko," Umiyame told her. "When the Miko makes her final wish, the doorway between worlds will open to take her back to where she came from."

"What!" Yui started. She had already decided not to go back — did she have a choice after all? "Can't she stay?"

"I don't know," Umiyame said. "But for Takiko... She walked through it, but then she looked back. She looked back at me..."

"She didn't..." Hikitsu touched his face through his veil. "She didn't return to her world... whole. Seeing the doorway close on her... Seeing her... her life torn apart that way, with this sight..."

* * *

_'Didn't return to her world whole'?_ Keisuke gripped the book with sudden determination and finally clapped it shut. The Genbu no Miko, Okuda Takiko — he would be looking for a girl who had been killed or who had gone missing. He didn't know when or from where, but none of the ancient Chinese characters in the book were likely to be any further help. The names were all he had, but might be enough; at any rate it would be better than sitting here reading and accomplishing nothing. As he sprang up from the couch, he felt his heart pounding — not because something of that kind could happen to Miaka or Yui, certainly that was impossible, but this last clue had pushed him over the threshold; he had a course of action he could take and his chest was hammering out the energy to do it.

But what about the book and Hiro? He saw right away that he couldn't take the book and leave Hiro behind; as much as reading it had wrecked his nerves, having it snatched away might make him even worse. Waking him and handing reading duty back to him wasn't a scene Keisuke was eager for, either, and what good would it do anyway? No, he would only leave the book here. If he left it in the living room, there was the risk that Hiro wouldn't wake up before his sister or parents returned home and found it, so finally, Keisuke padded quietly back to Hiro's room where he was still sleeping and gingerly lay the book on the bed beside him. After quietly closing the door on the room, he double-checked that the note was there in his pocket and headed out of the apartment.

He could have Tetsuya take him to the library. Nothing strange in asking him to; after all, Miaka and Yui had been planning to study there after school the day before. It might even be the last place they had been going before they disappeared. He could ask around; if any of the staff had been there that day, they might have seen something, and if not, he could look into this "Okuda" business, since he was there...

* * *

Umiyame, profoundly altered from her earlier ferocity, covered her face with her hands. "That's the real punishment, for what I did," she said, trying to force bitter offhandedness through her strained voice. "I don't know what Hikitsu saw — it must have been even worse, he's the one who fainted — but I can never forget it; part of her... _fell_ on the floor, and... the blood... If it hadn't been for me, maybe she would have gone home without regrets. Maybe she wouldn't have turned back..."

"Umiyame blames herself," Hikitsu said, "but at least if she failed Takiko, it was through love and not through cowardice."

"Hikitsu..."

"You've confessed your sin; can't I do the same?" he asked. "It's true what she said before; when Takiko was near me, I always acted like a buffoon. Being raised by the Sacred Order, I was well-educated and well-spoken, but to her, I couldn't speak. There was the one thing I could never say, and because of it I could never say anything to her properly. She would ask me questions and I would answer with some ridiculous inanity..."

"'When it gets warmer, then it's not as cold.'" Umiyame offered an example with a distorted laugh. "Everyone knew what was wrong with him, except Takiko. If I'd been a better woman I would have explained it to her..."

Yui looked at him. "She never knew that you...?"

"Someone who can't imagine herself being noticed can hardly notice another," he said. "I told myself that it was better that way, that it would be useless to ask for more. I knew of the traditional barrier between us; as a monk I had taken a vow of chastity. She loved Umiyame from the first time she saw her face — I never even showed her mine; I am very well aware that no one would call it handsome..."

Yui wanted to object, but was trapped by her own reaction when he had uncovered his face for her; surely he had seen it. Still, she thought it wouldn't be so hard to get used to...

"Takiko never even saw my foolishness," he said. "She took it as a sign of enlightenment."

"'Zen,' she called it," Umiyame added.

"That's why it was me that she wanted to speak to alone, when she was recovering after her second wish, because she thought that my 'elevated mind' would perhaps understand... She told me, as the image of your friend told you, that this world was only a book, that no matter how much she might wish it was real, to live the rest of her life inside a fantasy, surely such a thing could not be done...

"And I still couldn't say anything to her properly. I wanted to tell her not to believe it, but what I said was so tangled and foolish, she couldn't have understood. I told myself it would be no use, moreso than ever at such a late date. I was certain she would reject me, and I told myself that it would only cause her more pain to have to do so, but now I always wonder, if I hadn't been a coward, if I had taken off my veil for her then and told her the truth, if I could have really spoken to her just once, would things have been different? She didn't have to love me; if only I could have said it to her honestly, perhaps it would have been enough..."

Yui put the Shinzahou on her neck as he spoke, and she rested a hand on it. It seemed to carry the weight of all their memories; in taking it, she was accepting that kind of responsibility... "What will happen to you now?"

"Our duties in this world will be done at last; there is no more need for us here," Hikitsu answered.

"You mean you'll disappear? You'll die?"

"We died a long time ago," Umiyame said. "It would be better to say that we'll finally return to the stars."

But they and their memories would vanish from the world; it seemed enough like dying that Yui didn't want to let them go like this, with all their regret. "Having to wait here until now... Was it so painful?"

"Well, sometimes," Umiyame said.

"But... Did you really feel like you were being punished?" she asked. "Takiko couldn't have known, either, what would happen. She didn't look back so you would feel guilty, did she? She wouldn't have wanted to leave you like that. It was just an accident. Everyone has things they wish had been different, but... If someone had to keep what she left behind and her memory, isn't it that you were the best ones to do it? The ones who wanted to protect her most of all?" She looked at Umiyame. "Do you think anyone else would have tested me as well as you?"

Umiyame stared at her speechlessly, but some of the darkness had lifted from her face.

"Was it a punishment or an honor?" Hikitsu mused, also sounding somewhat lighter. "Who can say?"

"I think..." Yui's burst of passion had run its course and she didn't know what else to say. "I think you did well." With this, she thought, she could stand to leave them, and she began to turn.

"Before you go, Suzaku no Miko, I can give you a bit more help." Hikitsu stopped her. "I can see the guardians of Byakko's Shinzahou, but they wander alone in the western desert, so finding them will be a dangerous journey. I should also warn you, the Sei of Seiryuu are near Sairou's border. Whether they mean to lie in wait for you, or to reach Byakko's Shinzahou before you, I can't say, but be prepared for them."

"Thank you." That explained why they hadn't been attacked by Kutou here in the capital; Yui had begun to get uneasy at the lack of opposition, and that eased her mind. It also reminded her suddenly that Hikitsu could see all of the Seishi, even that far away... "Hikitsu, I have to ask you something! You saw when we were coming up the river, didn't you? One of us was separated..."

"Yes, but... That one was hidden from my sight," he said.

"Hidden?"

"I saw the light disappear, but they didn't die. I have seen Seishi die, and it wasn't only a figure of speech that they 'return to the stars.' I haven't seen any of Suzaku's power depart this world."

Yui sighed with a smile of relief. Mitsukake might be hidden, but he was alive. "Thank you for all of your help," she said.

Umiyame stepped forward. Unexpectedly, she took Yui's chin in her hand and kissed her on the lips, a soft, sweet tingle of cold. As she stepped back she touched the Shinzahou one last time. "Take good care of it, Suzaku no Miko."

"Goodbye, and good luck in your journey," Hikitsu said.

Yui nodded, and turned at last to go. The silver light in the cavern faded behind her, and her heart sank along with it, but there was nothing else to do.

A few steps down the corridor, another curiosity struck, but when she looked back, it was blackness behind her, so she only said it to herself. "What did Takiko wish for?"

Hikitsu's now-distant voice came to her from the dark after all. "For our land to be granted peace, for it to be granted prosperity, and for its rulers to be granted wisdom," he said. "She didn't believe it would be proper or fruitful to wish for anything for herself."

"Thank you," Yui breathed one last time, then turned and walked away.

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW

_With Genbu's Shinzahou at last in hand, Yui and her Seishi must hurry forward toward the western empire of Sairou, where the Sei of Seiryuu lay in wait, but even in their haste, it remains to reflect upon the strange truths they have learned in Genbu's country._

NEXT TIME:  
Behind the Curtain

Behind the Scenes Trivia:

I was indifferent as to the sex of Kin'umi's child, so I flipped a coin, and aimlessly flipped it more than once. It came up "boy" three times in a row.

When we began this story, not only was Fushigi Yuugi so new it was still in fansubs, but online fandom was still so new that putting up a plain old e-mail link seemed like a good idea. We had one for sending comments on the Mirrorverse at its home on my old website (, now relegated to the Way Back Machine). However, online fandom was also so new that it was not common knowledge what an A/U was, and such a ridiculous proportion of the mail was "You got it wrong! Miaka's the Suzaku no Miko/Nuriko's really a man/etc.!" that we changed the link to lead, not directly to the e-mail address, but to a buffer page that attempted to explain the concept one last time — a page which we affectionately referred to as the "idiot filter." So if I ever annoy you by acting as though I expect readers to be stupid, a) I apologize because you don't deserve it, and b) I at least came by it honest.

Not all of our e-mail was in this vein, though; one memorable correspondent opined, "ur version really sux and the original 1 is way much more better."


	38. Behind the Curtain

Fushigi Yuugi:  
The Mirrorverse

by Fox in the Stars

_Through Princess Kin'umi's help and through her own strength and determined compassion, Yui has claimed Genbu's Shinzahou at last, but the memories and warnings of its guardians leave her with the weight of responsibility and with trepidation about what lies ahead, both on the road to Sairou where Seiryuu's people wait, and at her journey's end._

Episode Thirty-eight:  
Behind the Curtain

Yui picked her way carefully along the narrow cavern in the dark, her mind swirling with raw new memory. Umiyame and Hikitsu had vanished behind her, gone forever. How much truth had there been in Umiyame's imitation of Miaka? Was it really possible that she had attacked Hotohori and Chichiri herself? Mitsukake was alive, but where could he be that would hide him from Hikitsu's Spirit Sight? The Sei of Seiryuu were ahead of them and might get to Byakko's Shinzahou first. Even if they could get both and summon Suzaku, the doorway between worlds would open once she had made her wishes, and had killed the Genbu no Miko; was it only because of her indecision? Would Yui be killed if she tried to stay? What would she say to the others about any of this?

Lost in thought, she tripped in the dark and stumbled against something soft.

"Oh!" It was Kin'umi's voice.

"Umi?"

"How did it go?" the princess asked. "Did you...?"

As they disentangled themselves, Yui found Umi's hand and placed it on the Shinzahou where it hung around her neck. "There it is."

"I knew you could do it! I knew Suzaku wouldn't abandon us!"

"Well, Genbu didn't, either," Yui pointed out. "Why are you here, anyway? Why didn't—?"

"I just didn't want to go back by myself," she said.

Guiltily, Yui thought that she liked Umi better in the dark, where the family resemblance didn't create the impression of her voice coming out of Hotohori. "Come on; we'll go together. Everyone's waiting for all the good news."

* * *

The revealing of Kin'umi's disguise as she had run into the guardians' cave after Yui couldn't dispel the tension among those left waiting outside, but it had broken it apart and thrown it into disarray, with only Chichiri remaining entirely calm. Nuriko's exasperation had quickly fallen into long-suffering acceptance. Tamahome was awkwardly caught between anxiety and amusement. Master Tan clutched at his hat and paced back and forth with a manic drive that set the prayer beads on his belt swinging wildly.

"I told you she'd be fine no da," Chichiri said, watching him. "Nobody believes me, do they no da...?"

"_**&!#$%ing hell, I hit a girl!**_" Tasuki burst out. "I hit a _hot_ girl! Dammit, why didn't anyone tell me he had a sister!"

"She _is_ married," Chiriko pointed out.

"Happily?" he shrugged.

That stopped Tan in his tracks. "_**How dare you!**_ How dare you speak that way about — _gagh! _— about our princess!"

Nuriko took his arm. "Calm down, calm down, it's just Tasuki. No one pays any attention to him, especially not women..."

Tamahome suddenly let out a half-nervous, half-hilarious laugh. "He really got you this time, didn't he?" he chuckled at Nuriko. She was about to answer, but he turned obliviously back to the cave. "Oh, Yui..."

Footsteps echoed out of the fissure, and everyone stopped in their various frantic orbits to watch as Yui emerged at last. She didn't have to say a word to announce her success; she only held up the necklace and smiled.

Her Seishi crowded around with a babbling burst of congratulations, and Chichiri tackled her in a hug. "I knew you'd do it no da!"

"Well, I didn't do it all alone," she admitted.

The princess came out into the cavern a few steps behind her and was immediately seized by Master Tan. "Umi!" he cried. "Oh, thank Genbu you're all right! Don't scare me like that!"

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "You... your voice..."

He seized his hat and threw it off; it hit the floor veil and all. Beneath it, Yui and the others could now see, he wasn't a handsome man. He had small, beady black eyes under thick eyebrows, a broad, flat nose, and a double chin ill-suited by the standing collar of his monk's robe. He was a few centimeters shorter than Kin'umi even in his boots, but despite it all, she was visibly impressed at the sight of him.

"Sou... Soutan?"

"'Soutan'!" Chiriko cried. "Koku Soutan, the crown prince? It was him all along?"

"I told you, you honored us too much no da," Chichiri told him knowingly.

He chuckled with chagrin, and turned again to Kin'umi. "Do you think you can understand now, why I wanted you to be a nun?"

She stared at him for a long time. Her eyes widened, and she raised a hand to her mouth as her experience of the last several years was turned on its head, revealing a new image. Sitting all day behind a curtain, never being seen, never speaking, not even writing in one's own hand, ostensibly attended behind that screen by no one except the monks or nuns who came and went, their faces hidden by veils... For one of them to take the royalty's place and hide their absence while they went off on some adventure would at that point be child's play. It even made sense, suddenly, that anyone who risked revealing the ruse by looking behind the veil was to be immediately silenced.

Tamahome understood it, at least enough, and prodded Nuriko. "You could have it a lot worse."

"Ohh, it's bad enough..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Umi demanded.

"How could I tell you? There was always a guard," he said. "I wanted to talk to you in the temple, where the army isn't allowed, but... But it doesn't matter now." He concluded that way rather than criticize her.

"Maybe it was meant to be this way no da." Chichiri said. "Sometimes you have to take hold of freedom for yourself no da."

Tasuki approached Kin'umi sheepishly; her cheek was already showing the bruise where he had punched her. "Look, Princess, I'm really sorry; I didn't know..."

She disentangled herself from her husband's arms and swung her entire body around to slap him with a loud **SMACK!** that echoed off the cavern walls.

He took it as gracefully as he could and rubbed his cheek. "Not a bad arm..."

"Don't misunderstand me," she commanded, in her most imperious tone. "That was for trying to hit my brother."

"Yes, we should go back for him," Soutan said, reaching for his hat; one of the attending monks picked it up for him and dusted it off. "He can't sleep until we return..."

"And I want him to be there for the news," Umi realized.

"News?" he asked her.

"Oh, Hikitsu-sama told me something good..." She cradled her hands on her belly.

Yui didn't know if anyone but herself could see the significance of that gesture. For her own part, not everything Hikitsu and Umiyame had told her was good, but it, too, could wait until Hotohori was there to hear it; some parts of it could wait until morning, or maybe longer still...

* * *

"I don't know," said the man at the National Library's information desk. "So many school girls come here... I might have seen them, but I wouldn't know anything about what they were saying or where they might have gone..."

"Thanks anyway," Keisuke said. "There was something else..."

"Yes?"

On the way over in Tetsuya's car, he had remembered that the book was stolen and thought better of asking directly about the bequest. Safer to try the long way around... "Well, I don't know if I can do this, but I need to look something up — something in old newspapers, and all I have is the names of the people..."

"Newspapers how old?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "I think pretty old, though."

"Your best bet is to go over to Special Collections," the man said, offering a library map and indicating the location. "Ask for Ohsugi-san; if anyone can help you, she can."

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

Keisuke double-checked the map and set out in what he thought was the right direction. Past computer terminals and file cabinets and bookshelves and reading tables, for someone unfamiliar with using the place its very staidness and meticulous organization could feel disorienting, but at last he saw a counter that seemed to be correct; even if it wasn't, the gray-haired librarian there working at a computer could give him better directions.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Keisuke said as he approached, "is this, ah, 'Special Collections'?"

"It is," she replied, still typing.

"The guy told me to ask for 'Ohsugi-san'?"

"I am," she said. With a last flourish of keystrokes, she turned to show him a smart smile that pushed aside some of her straight wrinkles. "Now, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I don't know if you can help me," he said; his own request seemed crazy to him. "I need to look up these people, I think in old newspapers, but the names are all I have..." He produced the note from his pocket and unfolded it where she could see it.

The instant her eyes fell on the paper, her face fell as she started and stared. "You... You want to know about the murder? When it was in the paper?"

"Uh, yeah. You know about it?"

"It... happened near where I lived, so I remember it," she said. "Let me think, it would have been... Fall of nineteen forty-seven. I need to take care of something else, but I can have someone get you set up with the microforms; first time using them?"

He nodded.

"That's just fine; it's not the busiest part of the library, you know. Nehh, Tanaka..." she called softly to a younger woman who was filing things on the shelves behind the counter further down.

Keisuke followed after her, struggling to digest this new twist. A murder in nineteen forty-seven? Could this all be the work of some crazed killer? If so, why would he — or a copycat — strike again now, after fifty years? The slow process of searching through newspapers on a machine that stood between him and any more answers seemed like more than he could take. "You're sure you don't remember anything else? About where it was or what happened?" he asked the older woman.

"No, I'm afraid not," she said without turning back to him. "Tanaka, I need you to help this patron..."

* * *

When Yui and the others emerged at last from the tunnel leading to Genbu's shrine, it was full dark, but the day's blustering wind had blown the sky clean of clouds, and the moon and stars shone down out of the vivid black sky. By the time they had been carried back to the palace in unheralded palanquins and Soutan had led the entire party to the princess's chambers, Chiriko was so exhausted that Nuriko had begun carrying him. The guards let them through according to Kin'umi's earlier written commands, the monks rang the bell across the incense-filled hall, and Gyoushi opened the doors of the royal chamber for them. As they entered, Yui saw a Go board spotted with stones sitting on the floor in front of the black curtain.

"Your brother is terrible at this game," Gyoushi told Kin'umi once she had closed the doors.

"It's true," Hotohori's voice admitted from behind the cloth.

"So there you are," Yui said.

"Yui, I don't know if everyone should see me like this..."

In a burst of impatience, she seized the curtain and pushed it aside. Hotohori was sitting there on a cushion in one of his sister's dresses, although he wasn't so much wearing it as keeping it wrapped around himself for modesty.

"It was all we had to put on him," Gyoushi admitted.

Yui pinned back the curtain with her shoulder, leaning against one of the columns supporting it. For what he had put everyone through, he at least deserved this little humiliation.

"The Shinzahou...?" he asked.

She pulled it out from where she had tucked it under her collar and showed it to him. "The guardians also told me that Mitsukake is alive, but we still don't know where," she added; the rest could wait.

He smiled with delight, but only briefly. "Should I have been there...?"

"No." To say it so bluntly was cruel, but she was tired, and...

"Are you angry?" he asked.

"A little. But I'll get over it."

"That's it? Come on!" Tasuki objected. "You scared the hell out of everybody! Yui was bawling for an hour!" But even he was too spent and the outrage not fresh enough for a sustained assault, so he grabbed Tamahome and pushed him forward. "Ogre-boy, you tell him! Did he beat you so he could pull crap like this, huh?"

Tamahome landed on the cushion in front of Hotohori's. "Um... Okay. You let Yui down by taking a stupid risk for your little sister," he said, perfunctorily shaking a finger before giving it up with a dull laugh. "What am I supposed to say to you? I'm kind of reassured actually."

"I'm no better than you," Hotohori agreed, then looked up at the little sister in question. "Did you have a good evening, Umi-chan?"

"Very _very_ good," she said, pulling "Master Tan" forward. "I believe you've met my husband."

Hotohori appreciatively absorbed the surprise, but Soutan started and looked around at Gyoushi, to whom his wife had just given him away.

"You think we don't know you do this stuff?" she asked. "Heck, you think the Shogun likes the Emperor of Kutou any better than you do? He just knew you sneaky monks would take care of it, and then his hands are clean; he can deny everything."

The prince stared at her.

Chichiri had taken the snoring Chiriko as she sat watching the whole scene with a satisfied smile, which freed Nuriko to stare at Gyoushi too in the surprised silence. "You have lady guards here?"

"Well, someone has to personally guard the Empress and the princesses," she argued. "Having men do it would be indecent!"

Umiyame's words echoed in Yui's mind, and she was too tired to resist them. "Even with two women... 'Such things do happen, you know.'"

Gyoushi shrugged it off. "Yeah, but you still know whose babies, so nobody cares."

Most of the room was stunned at such candor, but Kin'umi laughed merrily, and Chichiri just kept smiling.

* * *

Hiro still slept fitfully, now in the midst of a disturbing dream. In it, he was standing at the door of Yui and Miaka's school at night, looking up at a single lighted window. There, he knew, the two of them were studying obliviously while the school, all of it except that one room, was filled with giant monsters in slippery, shifting forms. Somehow he had to get to the girls and warn them before they tried to leave that one safe place, but if he opened the door to go inside, the monsters would instantly devour him. The only way he saw was up the wall, and he was able to climb it on his hands and feet like Spider-Man, but with only a precarious grip. Halfway up, he passed too close to one of the dark windows. A monster arm reached out of it and grabbed his leg; that was all it took for him to completely lose his hold, and he felt himself falling...

He didn't wake at the shock, but he drew a sharp breath and shifted, and his hand flopped onto the mattress, just missing "The Universe of the Four Gods" where it lay beside him.

Inside the closed book, words inscribed themselves unobserved by anyone:

_The Suzaku no Miko and the Seishi slept that night in the palace of Hokkan, in the guest quarters used by diplomats. When morning came, they shared with the prince and princess the joyful news that the princess would bear a child. However, the Miko also told the others what she had learned of the dangers standing between them and Byakko's Shinzahou, and they began to make plans._

_ The Miko chose not to ask her Seishi Hotohori and Chichiri whether it was the Seiryuu no Miko who had attacked them on the night of the Star-Watching Festival, for she feared what their answer might be, and she kept her own counsel, also, about the perils that awaited her should she summon the god Suzaku._

_ It was seen that the swiftest route into the western desert of Sairou was to travel on horseback through a certain pass over the border mountains. The Prince of Hokkan provided swift horses from the royal stables and a map showing the best route and advantageous places to change mounts, and Chichiri's travelling spell allowed her to run out ahead to each place so that no time would be lost in making accomodations. With the Sei of Seiryuu ahead of them, there was no time to be lost, and so, once they had made their plans and eaten a meal, the Emperor of Konan bid farewell again to his sister the princess, and the Sei of Suzaku set off in haste and travelled until nightfall, when they came to an inn to rest._

* * *

The hard run had made Tasuki's horse if anything surlier than when they had begun. As he tried to dismount, it fidgetted so badly it nearly threw him to the ground, and it tried to bite him before one of the inn's stablehands brought it under control. Over the course of one afternoon, they had already changed horses more than once, and every one Tasuki rode had treated him in the same way.

"They really don't like you, do they?" Nuriko asked, swinging easily down from her saddle behind Yui.

"Well, the feeling's mutual," he grumped. "Don't get me wrong, they aren't bad _eating_..."

"Chichiri did offer to take you with her instead," Chiriko pointed out as Hotohori helped him down.

"I love you, kid, but don't go there," Tasuki said.

Tamahome stood by and Nuriko offered her arm as Yui clumsily climbed down last, on legs stiff and aching-numb; it wasn't her first horseback journey, but it was her first time enduring such prolonged hard riding.

Chichiri came out to meet them. "Come on up; I just got us one big room no da. The food might be cold, but I wanted it to be there already when you came no da."

Yui was glad to hear it, and even happier when she followed Chichiri along with the others into the large room and saw the beds laid out around the walls with a meal on low tables through the center. Tama lay curled in a corner, sleeping beside his own dish, and it made her a little envious; she felt as if all she wanted to do was eat and fall asleep, but she also knew that the next day would bring even more hours of the same. If they kept it up for days and exhausted themselves heading into an ambush... "Chichiri," she asked as they settled in to eat — the food had indeed gotten cold, but no one complained — "running ahead like that, do you think you can sense the Sei of Seiryuu in time, if they're going to attack us?"

"I'll try my best no da," she said.

She alone wasn't exhausted, and Yui thought that if Tasuki didn't want to go with her using her spell, it was tempting to ask for that place herself. Still, it wasn't a perfect answer to the question. _If only I could still ask Hikitsu_, Yui thought, but the next moment she scolded herself for not realizing the obvious sooner. "You can use Hikitsu's power, can't you?" she asked Chichiri. "How much can you see with it?"

"Anou... I'm sure I _can_ use his power, but I haven't managed to yet no da. When I sense chi, it's nothing any trained magician can't do, and from what you told me about him, I haven't ever done anything like that no da... I was even trying it earlier, to watch for when you were coming, but..."

Tasuki finished wolfing down his portion and flopped onto the nearest bed with the great sigh of abandoning effort. "Don't wake me up until we're leaving," he said, and was snoring within minutes.

Tamahome thought about playing some kind of prank on him while he was asleep, but was too exhausted himself. "I know how he feels."

"Don't we all," Yui said, picking up her bowl to drink some cold soup. Across from her, Hotohori's eyelids were drooping as he ate slowly and quietly, and Chiriko was having trouble keeping his head up.

One by one, they had their fill and lay down to sleep, Chiriko taking the spot where he could reach over and pet Tama. Chichiri cleared away the dishes after them until only Nuriko was left; everyone else was in bed by the time she put her chopsticks down, and while Chichiri carried that last tray down to the kitchen, she quietly moved the tables aside and put out all but one of the lamps, then pulled a cushion up by the wall and sat there rather than going to bed.

She looked up as Chichiri slid the door open and then shut it on the brighter hallway lights.

"Do you think someone should stand watch no da?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

"I can do that; I had the easiest day today no da." Chichiri pulled up another cushion and sat down beside her.

Nuriko still didn't move, but looked around the room for a long moment until she was satisfied that the others were all asleep. The question she wanted to ask seemed to evade the grasp of words, and she turned it over in her head several times before making a sally at it. "Were you really never scared by any of that?"

"No, not really no da," Chichiri said. The satisfied smile from the previous night revisited her laughing-eyed face.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Well, I don't enjoy everyone being upset and scared, but I knew it would be all right, and it all worked out so nicely no da, ne?"

Nuriko drew up her knees and leaned forward to rest her arms and chin on them. "You knew it would be all right... Did you have a prophecy or...?" She trailed off as she realized that she had asked the same question before.

"I didn't need one no da. Of course, I couldn't explain things right there in front of guards, but—"

"I couldn't see your face," Nuriko blurted out, careless with fatigue and impatient with beating around the bush. "That mask of yours, it might be smiling anyway. I couldn't see what you were really thinking..."

Chichiri was struck silent for a moment. "Was that it no da?"

"Part of it." Somewhere in the sheer terror of seeing Hotohori dragged off to what could have been a death sentence, that had been part...

Chichiri sighed. "Nuriko-chan... I'm only going to do this for you one time no da."

That commanded her attention, and she turned back over her shoulder as Chichiri raised a hand to her face and took off her mask. The scar on her cheek just peeked out from behind the curtain of her hair, and her eyes were still closed for the first moment, but with natural downward curves of lashes. When she opened them, she met Nuriko's gaze with an expression that shot straight through her — not a hard look, but one with a soft opacity almost more terrible: a look of graceful, mildly pained disappointment.

"You didn't trust me no da," she said.

Nuriko gaped at her, pinned by the accusation.

"There were reasons why I knew it would be all right no da. To begin with, I recognized Tan-chan right away no da."

"You— you mean you knew he was Prince Soutan all along?" Nuriko sputtered.

She nodded. "I had wandered in Hokkan before and knew something about the Monks of Genbu no da. Tan-chan's sash had the knot for each province customary for the imperial family — not tied in the usual style, but the right number — and the knot on his hip meant he had worldly duties that precluded a vow of chastity, not to mention that his religious vows kept him from _entirely_ lying about his name no da..."

"Why didn't you tell us!" Nuriko hissed under her breath so as not to wake the others.

"I was showing him the same courtesy he showed Hotohori-chan no da. Didn't you notice him staring no da? I knew then that I was right about who he was, if he recognized his brother-in-law who looks so much like Umi-chan — and of course, now you can understand why he was so particular about not showing his face no da."

"That doesn't explain why you were so sure about the rest of it, about Hotohori-sama getting arrested. The guard said Kin'umi-sama never went to the temple..."

"But I was sure that on _that_ day, it would have been her no da," Chichiri maintained. "They were trying to help us in secret; do you think they would have wanted the royalty to officially go anywhere near it, where it would reflect on them if it was found out no da? But when I had been in Hokkan, I always heard that Prince Soutan was very indulgent of his wife who worshipped Suzaku, so if that was how it was, I thought he would have wanted to let her meet us no da. That's why I was sure it would have been her and no one else no da."

Nuriko rested her forehead on a hand and chuckled. "So if Hotohori-sama had just behaved himself, he would have had his family reunion anyway..."

"But it wasn't meant to be that way no da," Chichiri said. "I admit, I can't be as sure about this part, but I don't think it was only Genbu's Sacred Order who helped us — I think Genbu himself wanted us to have the Shinzahou no da. Umi-chan was meant to go into the cave with Yui-chan and act as a sign to the guardians; that's why it happened the way it did no da."

"You knew it was Kin'umi-sama and you covered for her," Nuriko realized. "The incense suppressing his Power of Suzaku...?"

"I very nearly lied there no da," Chichiri admitted sheepishly, an expression to which her brown eyes gave an uncharacteristically sophisticated cast. "What I said was true, but I just let everyone think I was saying it about the person in front of me no da..."

Nuriko paused thoughtfully. "An act of a god, eh? That's one way to relax about it..."

"Not just that no da. Do you remember the first thing Tan-chan said to me no da?"

She pondered, but it was no use, and she shook her head.

"I told him 'you honor us too much'... _with the incense_," — this time she pointed it up as tacked onto the statement after the fact — "and he thanked Genbu for sending a favorable wind no da. If it had been a calm day when we got to the capital, Hotohori-chan never would have looked up no da."

Nuriko reflected on it all, shaking her head slowly in bemusement.

"But, Nuriko-chan..." Chichiri looked at the mask in her hand. "Do you think I know any less of that when I'm wearing my mask no da?"

She turned around again, but was at a loss for words; to put the problem into that question made it sound absurd. "Ah..."

"Do you think that if Hotohori-chan or any of the others were in danger, I wouldn't care as much if I was wearing my mask no da? Do you think that with my mask on, I'd be less sad if they died no da?"

"No!" Nuriko insisted. "Of course not, it's just..." But there was nothing to offer as what it just was.

"There's just something about it you can't quite trust no da, ne?" Chichiri was beginning to sound as tired as everyone else, and she closed her eyes and sat there like that, lightly swinging the mask in her hand.

After a moment of silence, Nuriko spoke again. "On the ship, when Miboshi had that thing behind a barrier..." There was no need to explain the question further. "Is it really worth your life?"

Chichiri didn't open her eyes, but a surprisingly wry smile stretched her lips. "'Of course not, it's just...'" she quoted. "Maybe I'm a weak woman no da. I really might not know how to live without it no da..."

Nuriko reached to lay a hand on her shoulder, but the instant before it touched, Chichiri's eyes snapped open. She glanced at Nuriko's hand and then looked off into space with wide eyes as though some not-unpleasant sound had just caught her attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nai no da," she clapped her mask back onto her face, and once again it was impossible for Nuriko to tell if she was giving it a cheery cast or if it was giving one to her. "Did you want me to sit watch for you no da?"

"Well, I'm going to be awake a little longer anyway..."

"Then I need to get some rest, but I'll take it next if you'll wake me no da. Good night no da!" she said, with a chipperness that belied the stated need for sleep, and she hurried off and rolled herself into one of the beds.

Nuriko was left alone in the dim, quiet room, and she sighed slowly enough to make no sound. Despite her fatigue, she was sure it would be at least an hour before she got to sleep.

To Be Continued...

PREVIEW

_Yui and the Sei of Suzaku are rapidly leaving Genbu's land behind, but a fierce battle lies before them on the road toward Byakko's country. Hidden powers will soon be revealed as the heavens show their face to some, but for others are overtaken by shadow._

NEXT TIME:  
To the Mountain Pass

Behind the Scenes Trivia:

During my original Fushigi Yuugi obsession (and perhaps on occasion even now), I have thought up various other Fushigi Yuugi fanfics and alternate universes that didn't get past the conceptual stage, or at least didn't get as far as the Mirrorverse, so I thought maybe I'd tell you about some of them (and BTW, if anybody wants to adopt the bunnies — or indeed to write your own fanfic set in/based on the Mirrorverse — you may do so with my blessing).

The very first Fushigi Yuugi fanfic idea I ever had was actually not an A/U but was to be slipped in between canon events at apparently some point in episode 13—when Miaka, Hotohori, and Nuriko went out to find the remaining Sei of Suzaku, but before they came to Mt. Leikaku. In it, a mysterious assassin from Kutou — an "Illusion Master" with the ability to make his illusions real to those who believed them (I had not yet met Tomo in canon when I came up with this) — stalked them and poisoned Hotohori before presenting himself disguised as Tamahome to "warn" them of the danger. I also dragged Chichiri into it; when he took Hotohori's form, he felt the poison, too. I forget exactly what else was supposed to happen until the end, when in order to save Hotohori, Miaka was forced to kill the Illusion Master herself while he was still disguised as Tamahome. When he died, the disguse fell away, but that didn't make her feel so much better as it could have, because he turned out to be a mere preteen. Once he was dead, however, Hotohori recovered right away; it turned out that the deadly poison itself had been an illusion — with a milder real poison and the fake Tamahome's dire warnings combining to instill the belief necessary for its effect.

Despite the fact that the underage Illusion Master was never named and only seen after he was dead at the very end of a story that never even got written, in my mind he assumed the name Jin Liao and hung around as a Soulbond for years. (Yes, I identified as a Soulbonder for a long time; I still experience some of the same stuff, but the term eventually got too loaded for me, and I would be more likely to say "muses" these days).


End file.
